OS ORIGINAUX - Saga Twilight
by VanessaJJ
Summary: Un recueil d'OS sur les personnages de la saga Twilight mais dans des situations différentes. Humains ou vampires, citronnés ou tendres, avec ou sans une fin heureuse, il y en a pour tous les goûts! Ces OS ont été auparavant publiés dans mon autre recueil d'OS qui devenait trop rempli ;-) EN COURS
1. Guide OS

_La Saga Twilight et les personnages utilisés dans ces OS sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Les trames et contextes de ces écrits sont à moi._

 _IMPORTANT CES OS ONT DÉJÀ ÉTÉ PUBLIÉS, DES NOUVEAUX ARRIVERONT A PARTIR DU CHAPITRE 26 (donc à suivre...)_

* * *

 **GUIDE DES OS**

 **Voici le menu... Ce sont les résumés de mes OS, j'espère qu'ils vous donneront envie de les lire !**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Donc présentation…

* * *

Chapitre 2

 **Les amants de Chicago**

Ils se rencontrent en 1890 en Angleterre mais Bella doit partir pour les États-Unis avec ses parents et y trouver un mari. Arrivera-t-elle à oublier Edward et à aller de l'avant ?

* * *

Chapitre 3

 **Guerre au lycée**

Edward et Bella, les deux intellos rebelles du lycée se livrent à un combat aux bonnes notes sans merci, entrainant leurs amis dans leurs querelles. Il y a une frontière entre la haine et l'amour, vont-ils la franchir ?

* * *

Chapitre 4

 **L'amour et son contraire**

Dans le Chicago de 1919, Bella est ensorcelée par un être étrange qui met sa vie en danger. Qui pourrait la sauver ?

* * *

Chapitre 5

 **Alchimie**

Leurs partenaires s'étant débrouillés pour devenir parents et quitter la compétition, Bella et Edward sont réunis pour gagner un prestigieux concours de danses latines…

* * *

Chapitre 6

 **Vivre comme si…**

Rosalie ne supporte pas sa condition de vampire et vit seule. Elle débarque à Forks, sa beauté masquée sous des artifices et y rencontre Emmett, adjoint du sheriff. Il tombe sous le charme de la mystérieuse jeune femme mais elle le repousse. Emmett va-t-il baisser les bras ?

* * *

Chapitre 7

 **L'autre**

Edward et Bella ont le coup de foudre et malgré le fait qu'Edward soit marié, ils entament une liaison. Edward quittera-t'il sa femme ? Bella acceptera-t'elle de rester l'autre femme ? Et si Jacob arrivait à se faire aimer de Bella ? Dans un triangle amoureux, il y en a toujours un qui souffre…

* * *

Chapitre 8

 **Pari**

Alice soutient qu'on ne peut pas forcer l'amour, Rosalie est persuadée du contraire. Elles vont vérifier leurs théories en faisant un pari. Rosalie va tout faire pour qu'Edward, le jumeau geek d'Alice, et Bella, la nouvelle au lycée, tombent amoureux…

* * *

Chapitre 9

 **Le lion et l'agneau**

Parents divorcés, Edward et Bella doivent passer une journée ensemble pour réconcilier leurs enfants qui se font la guerre à l'école. Bella est réticente et pleine de préjugés mais le restera-t-elle à la fin de cette journée ?

* * *

Chapitre 10

 **Journée de paresse**

Étudiant modèle et solitaire, Edward décide de s'octroyer une journée de paresse dans son studio. Sa sœur Alice envoie une certaine Bella chez lui pour récupérer un livre, va-t-il pour autant chambouler ses plans ?

* * *

Chapitre 11

 **Envers et contre tous**

Ils avaient voulu les séparer mais l'amour de Bella et Edward a été plus fort. Qu'en est-il neuf ans plus tard ?

* * *

Chapitre 12

 **Ce qui se passe à Las Vegas reste à Las Vegas**

Bella, délurée, alcoolisée et légère, joue la marche nuptiale dans une chapelle de mariage express à Las Vegas. Elle voit débarquer le couple Emmett et Rosalie ainsi que le témoin Edward, célibataire coincé et vierge. Elle se moque de ces amoureux qu'elle voit défiler comme chaque jour, pourtant ce soir là, c'est elle qui finira mariée…

* * *

Chapitre 13

 **Jusqu'à la mort et au delà**

Edward et Bella doivent se cacher pour s'aimer, ils sont prêts à tout pour rester ensemble, même à mourir...

* * *

Chapitre 14

 **Partir quand même**

Elle l'aimait mais mal, trop, pas assez. Arrivera-t-elle à partir?

* * *

Chapitre 15

 **Space Oddity**

Elle a peur pour sa vie mais le laisse réaliser son rêve. Ça ne sera pas sans conséquences.

* * *

Chapitre 16

 **Ouvrir les yeux et son cœur**

Parfois, on ne voit pas l'amour et parfois on a peur de voir et de savoir que l'on aime. Bella et Edward arriveront-ils à comprendre?

* * *

Chapitre 17

 **EVJF**

Un enterrement de vie de jeune fille bouleverse la vie de six personnes...

* * *

Chapitre 18

 **The Smokey Life**

Deux anciens amants se retrouvent pour une nuit...

* * *

Chapitre 19

 **Retour vers le futur**

En 1963, Bella a des aperçus de sa vie future qui la laisseront perplexe. Elle est mariée à Edward mais ils sont au bord du divorce. Et si le destin lui offrait une chance de changer son futur?

* * *

Chapitre 20

 **Vous écoutez radio WWJ**

Ou comment une émission de radio peut changer deux vies. Il suffit souvent d'un petit pas à franchir pour être heureux!

* * *

Chapitre 21

 **Ascenseur**

Rosalie se retrouve bloquée avec un rigolo dans l'ascenseur... Entre colère et luxure, elle tentera quand même de résister à Emmett.

* * *

Chapitre 22

 **Naufragés**

Bella, en vacances avec sa mère sur paquebot de croisière, et Edward, intendant marin, tombent à l'eau une nuit. Par miracle, ils échouent sur une île magnifique mais sans aucun moyen de communication. Il leur reste à attendre sagement qu'on les trouve...

* * *

Chapitre 23

 **Aurore et Crépuscule**

A Londres en 1667, le fils du pasteur Cullen traque les vampires et autres démons. Un soir, il est confronté à une créature magnifique mais sans aucun doute dangereuse...

* * *

Chapitre 24

 **Me marier à tout prix**

Edward veut supplanter son frère aîné et devenir le directeur de la clinique familial, et pour y parvenir, il a besoin d'une épouse. OS présenté au concours Wedding Divorce sous le même titre.

* * *

Chapitre 25

 **Ma dernière nuit de célibataire**

Jessica va se marier mais pour sa dernière nuit de célibataire, son fiancé lui offre une nuit de sexe torride et il ne vient pas seul. ATTENTION LEMONS! Rating M! OS présenté au concours Wedding Divorce sous le même titre.

* * *

Chapitre 26

 **Le pacte**

Six amis font un pacte avant de quitter le lycée. Si à trente ans ils ne sont pas mariés, Bella et Edward, Alice et Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett, se marieront. Les années ont passé, qui se souvient du pacte ?

* * *

Chapitre 27

 **Pour le calendrier**

Trois pompiers donnent de leur personne pour poser dans un calendrier. Mais les soucis commencent quand il faut tout simplement être pris en photo. Qui les aidera ?

* * *

Chapitre 28

 **L'accord**

Quand un accord entre deux adultes consentants brisent leurs préjugés et les emmènent là où ils ne voulaient surtout pas aller.


	2. 2 - Les Amants de Chicago

**OS - Les amants de Chicago**

 **Couple: Edward et Bella  
Rating: T  
PDV: Isabella**

* * *

 _Cambridge, Angleterre, 1890_

« Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie ! » s'exclama ma mère.

« Que tous tes vœux se réalisent ! » surenchérit mon père.

Ils savaient pourtant que mon vœu le plus cher était de rester vivre à Cambridge, de ne pas partir dans trois mois pour les États-Unis. Mon père avait un projet industriel très prometteur et voulait absolument s'implanter à Chicago pour le concrétiser. Les besoins en acier y étaient phénoménaux, le développement des chemins de fer et la reconstruction de la ville après le grand incendie en 1871 faisaient de cette ville un Eldorado. Non pas que nous manquions d'argent, mon père était juste quelqu'un de très ambitieux. De plus, étant un nouveau riche, il ne supportait plus le mépris des aristocrates anglais.

Je regardai chacun de mes parents et me maudis d'être aussi ingrate. J'avais la chance de vivre dans un milieu très aisé, j'avais eu une éducation à domicile et non dans un couvent loin d'eux, j'avais les plus belles toilettes et surtout leur amour inconditionnel.

Nous étions tous les trois très proches. Ma mère avait vécu un enfer en me donnant la vie et avait été privée d'autres enfants. Alors ils m'avaient gâtée, couvée, chouchoutée. Ma mère m'avait peu à peu responsabilisée sans me forcer, me faisant participer aux tâches quotidiennes et aux sorties officielles, me laissait choisir mes robes, accessoires et surtout mes études.

Il était prévu qu'une fois à Chicago, j'aiderais mon père dans la mise en place de son usine puis dans la gestion. J'étais déterminée à le soutenir comme il l'avait toujours fait pour moi. Malgré tout je regrettais notre départ d'Angleterre.

Ce soir-là pour mon anniversaire, mes parents avaient convié à dîner notre famille et amis les plus proches. C'était aussi l'occasion de tous nous réunir avant notre départ. Mon père avait aussi invité la famille qui avait emménagé dans notre rue le mois dernier.

Ce soir j'allais le rencontrer officiellement pour la première fois.

Nous nous étions déjà croisés mais pas un mot n'avait été échangé. Je rougissais dès que je l'apercevais, il était si séduisant et intimidant. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert profond, ses cheveux étaient blonds foncés avec des reflets cuivrés, et il était plus musclé que la plupart des jeunes hommes de son âge. Je savais déjà beaucoup de choses sur lui, je comptais parmi mes connaissances quelques commères.

Il s'appelait Edward Anthony Masen et avait dix-huit ans. Il avait pour passion le piano et l'aviron, ce qui expliquait sa carrure d'athlète. Il allait à l'université de Cambridge et rentrait ainsi chaque soir chez ses parents. Il étudiait le droit, suivant ainsi les traces de son père Edward Senior, avocat. Sa mère, Élisabeth, était une aristocrate elle s'était toujours montrée aimable envers nous, sans préjugés ni mépris, elle avait même déjà partagé le thé avec ma mère et moi.

En choisissant ma toilette ce soir-là, j'étais particulièrement nerveuse. Ma mère s'était gentiment moquée de moi mais m'avait aidée à être parfaite. Ensuite, je dus attendre l'arrivée de chaque invité avant de faire mon entrée sous les regards amicaux et bienveillants de nos proches. Plus que tout, je voulais plaire à Edward. Il me fixait avec un sourire en coin, ce qui me fit encore plus rougir. Chaque personne me félicita pour mon anniversaire et aussi pour notre prochain départ. Pour tous, nous étions chanceux de pouvoir tenter une aussi belle et prometteuse aventure dans le Nouveau Monde.

Quand vint le tour de la famille Masen, je ne pus regarder Edward dans les yeux, tant j'étais troublée par lui. Ses parents sourirent à ma révérence et me souhaitèrent bonne chance. Puis Elisabeth me présenta Edward.

« Isabella, c'est un honneur d'être auprès de vous en cette soirée. Je suis ravi de vous être enfin présenté. » me dit-il d'une voix douce et envoutante.

Je ne sus quoi dire et après une autre courbette, je m'enfuis vers mes cousines. Je le suivais discrètement du regard toute la soirée mais ne pus soutenir son regard quand celui-ci croisait le mien. Ma mère avait remarqué mon trouble et profita que je m'éclipsai dans la salle de bains pour me questionner.

« Ce n'est que le fait d'être le centre d'intérêt de cette soirée qui me mets mal à l'aise, maman. » mentis-je.

« Il faudra t'y habituer ma douce. »

« Je le sais, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Elle m'avait souri et était retournée au bras de mon père. De les voir si heureux et unis me rendait fière. Ils étaient un exemple pour moi et j'espérais sincèrement pouvoir, à l'instar de ma mère, choisir mon époux.

Après le dîner, nous passâmes dans la salle de bal. Je fus contrainte de danser avec tous les célibataires, quelque soit leur âge. Bien que cela m'ennuyait, j'étais impatiente de danser avec Edward. Mais au bout de deux longues heures à valser, il ne s'était toujours présenté pour me demander une danse. Alors que je décidai de faire une pause, une douce mélodie résonna. J'entendis quelques murmures impressionnés aussi je me tournai vers le musicien.

Edward avait pris place derrière l'instrument et joua quelques morceaux. Quand il termina sa prestation, il se leva et vint me prendre par la main. Devant tous mes invités, Edward me déclara :

« Voici un cadeau modeste pour vos quinze ans, Isabella. J'espère que cela vous aura plu. »

« Oui. »

Je ne pouvais pas articuler un mot de plus. J'entendis les applaudissements retentir mais j'étais dans une bulle et mes yeux étaient rivés à ceux d'Edward. Puis je sentis la main de mon père sur mon épaule, il remercia Edward ainsi que tous les convives pour leur présence. Il me donna le signal que je redoutais tant, je devais réciter un petit discours de remerciements. Edward ne me quitta pas, mais avait dû lâcher ma main.

Après les formules d'usage, la musique reprit et il me tendit la main, m'invitant enfin à danser dans ses bras. Nos regards ne se quittaient pas, je devais avoir l'air idiote tant je le dévisageais avec adoration. Il me souriait tendrement et au fil des notes, m'attira davantage contre lui. Les convenances faisant que je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller contre son torse large, j'eus la satisfaction au moins de humer sa fragrance. Cela m'enivra, et bien que je n'avais jamais été ivre, j'imaginais que mon état relevait de l'ivresse. Mes jambes me portaient à peine, j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu toute grâce, je me laissais guider par mon splendide cavalier.

J'eus la sensation que notre bulle était plus indestructible qu'après son hommage au piano. Hélas, ce fut ma mère qui vint briser mon rêve éveillé. L'air était terminé et je remarquais que la plupart des convives quittaient la salle de réception. Affolée je suppliais du regard Edward de ne pas partir, mais une fois de plus, les convenances de notre milieu étaient contre une romance ce soir.

Je lui fis ma plus belle révérence. J'aurais voulu lui dire tant de choses, ma langue était soudainement dessoudée de mon palais, mais la présence de ma mère m'en dissuada. Elle avait beau être ouverte d'esprit, elle m'aurait durement rabrouée si j'avais osé demander à Edward de nous revoir devant elle.

Edward m'offrit un sourire magnifique, me baisa la main et me murmura un « au revoir » doucereux. Puis il quitta à son tour la salle de bal.

« Ma chérie, je crois que tu as oublié tes leçons de bienséance. » me dit ma mère doucement.

Je la regardais sans comprendre, je n'avais rien fait d'inconvenant.

« Tu as dansé près de quatre valses avec Edward. J'ai dû retenir ton père, il n'a pas apprécié les manières de ce jeune homme. »

« Edward a été tout à fait correct maman, je vous le garantis. Quant à la durée de notre danse, euh … pour ma défense, toutes les valses se ressemblent alors… »

Je rougis non pas à cause de mon impertinence mais plutôt au souvenir entêtants de ces instants avec Edward.

« Ne t'affole pas ma douce. Nous ne t'en voulons pas. Je vous ai observé tous les deux, et tu as raison, il a été correct mais vos regards étaient si expressifs… Voudrais-tu que nous en parlions demain ? »

« Oui maman. J'aurais besoin de vous pour comprendre. »

Le lendemain matin, quelques amies furent conviées à déjeuner et sans chaperons, nous discutions librement. Inévitablement, le bel Edward fut notre sujet de conversation durant près d'une heure. Je ne voulais pas me confier à elles, aussi je les écoutais.

« Il paraît qu'il a repoussé Tanya. » raconta Angela.

« Mais non, enfin si, mais pas avant d'avoir abuser de ses charmes. » minauda Jessica.

« Il aurait même une chambre à sa disposition sur le campus. Mon frère l'a aperçu avec une rousse la semaine dernière et à la vue de leurs comportements, ils ne s'apprêtaient à étudier. » raconta Lauren.

« En ce qui concerne Tanya, je peux vous dire qu'il s'est comporté comme un goujat. La pauvre est déprimée et ses parents veulent l'envoyer en Suisse, dans un couvent en montagne. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » demandai-je incrédule.

« Si nous sommes au courant, bien qu'écartées de mondanités, c'est que tout le monde sait qu'elle n'a plus sa vertu… »

« Oh ! »

Je fus si déçue. Je connaissais Tanya bien qu'elle soit de deux ans mon aînée. C'était une jeune fille douce, intelligente et d'une famille aisée. Elle avait à sa porte de nombreux prétendants. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle avait succombé hors mariage. Elle devait être effectivement effondrée car elle croyait beaucoup en nos valeurs.

« Mais ça n'enlève rien à son charme. Il est si craquant ! » s'extasia Jessica.

« Et si galant… Dommage qu'il n'aime pas danser… » soupira Lauren.

Je me crispai aussitôt.

« C'est parce que tu es partie trop tôt idiote. Il a dansé avec notre Isabella pendant près de trente minutes. Son père a failli lui arracher les yeux ! » rigola Jessica.

Les regards de mes convives se braquèrent sur moi, ajoutant à ma gêne et au feu de mes joues.

« C'est un bon danseur. » fut tout ce que je trouvais à dire.

Heureusement pour moi, ma mère arriva et coupa court à nos discussions. Elle fut suivie des mères de la plupart de mes amies, et ensemble nous passions au salon prendre le dessert et une tasse de thé.

Je n'arrivais pas à suivre la conversation, j'étais sous le choc des révélations sur Edward et sur sa conduite peu gentleman. Ces paroles avaient contredit tout ce que j'avais pu apprécier la veille au soir. Il avait été galant, charmeur mais à aucun moment pressant ou inconvenant. Devais-je croire en des commérages ?

Après le départ de nos invitées, ma mère me demanda de la rejoindre à la bibliothèque. Je ne savais pas vraiment jusqu'où aller dans mes épanchements. Tout cela était si nouveau pour moi. J'avais bien suivie avec ferveur la romance d'une de mes cousines, mais tout m'était neuf et déconcertant. Rosalie s'était mariée deux semaines plus tôt, ce qui excusait son absence, elle ne rentrerait de son voyage de noces que dans une semaine.

« Bien, Isabella. Je pense qu'il est temps que nous ayons une conversation urgente toutes les deux. J'ai surpris quelques bribes de vos bavardages au déjeuner, notamment sur les exploits d'Edward. »

« Maman, je ne sais pas quel crédit nous devons apporter à ces paroles. Edward m'a fait une très bonne impression. »

« À moi aussi, et sa mère est tellement intègre que je serais étonnée si elle laissait agir ainsi son fils. Il est enfant unique, comme toi. Il lui incombe de réussir professionnellement et de marier un bon parti. Comme toi. Mais je doute que cela lui arrive ici. »

« Maman, que… »

« Isabella, ma douce, tu es encore si naïve. Ses rumeurs me sont parvenues peu après leur arrivée. Il semblerait que notre voisin ait goûté et même abusé de la vie londonienne avant de venir vivre à Cambridge. »

« Comment cela ? »

J'étais effectivement très naïve.

« Il est un beau parti et il a tant de charme. Rien d'étonnant à ce que toutes les jeunes filles à marier de Cambridge tentent de l'approcher. »

« Je suppose. »

« Mais tout cela m'importe peu en fait. Tu es encore trop jeune pour que nous pensions à ton mariage et surtout nous partons dans trois mois, tu ne le reverras plus. Tu auras connu ton premier béguin et cet émoi que tu as ressenti hier, dis-toi que c'est une belle expérience qui n'aura en rien entaché ta réputation. Bien sûr, la plupart des invités ont remarqué que vous aviez beaucoup dansé ensemble, mais après tout, tu étais la reine de la soirée. Il a joué en ton honneur et personne ne trouvera à redire là-dessus, tu peux dormir tranquille. » me dit-elle.

« Je suis soulagée par vos paroles maman, j'aurais été peinée de vous avoir déçue, vous et papa. »

« Tu en as appris davantage sur toi-même, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh maman ! Si vous saviez… j'étais comme dans un rêve. Il a vraiment été parfait. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, comme vous venez de me le dire, nous partons bientôt et je suis trop jeune. Mais cette expérience m'a beaucoup apportée. J'ai vaincu ma timidité et je serais sans doute plus à l'aise dans nos prochaines réceptions. »

« Alors tout va pour le mieux ma douce. Ton sourire hier soir a été le plus des cadeaux que tu pouvais me faire. Tu m'as semblé être si heureuse. Seule une mère peut s'apercevoir de ces choses-là. Isabella, tu deviens une jeune femme. Je pense qu'à notre arrivée à Chicago, je te présenterai en tant que tel. Tu sais qu'il y aura aussi un bal des débutantes et l'année prochaine, pour tes seize ans, tu seras la plus belle jeune fille, tous les beaux partis te voudront. Tu pourras choisir selon ton cœur parmi eux, je te le promets. »

« Merci maman. » lui déclarai-je en me jetant dans ses bras.

Les semaines qui suivirent me furent pénibles, à chaque occasion on me rappelait notre départ. Je n'avais pas revu Edward, si ce n'est croisé ou aperçu de loin. Et à aucun moment, il n'avait entamé une discussion amicale. J'avais même l'impression douloureuse qu'il me détestait, ou tout du moins m'évitait. D'autres rumeurs me parvinrent sur ses écarts de conduite et sa mère ne vint plus chez nous.

Ma cousine Rosalie m'invita à l'accompagner en ville une semaine avant notre départ. Étant une femme mariée, elle pouvait sortir sans chaperon, pas moi et j'étais donc sous sa responsabilité. Mes parents avaient été de toute façon d'accord.

« Alors, comment s'est passé ton anniversaire ? » me demanda Rosalie.

« Très bien, j'ai reçu de merveilleux cadeaux et mes parents ont pu faire dignement leurs adieux à notre famille et à nos amis les plus chers. »

« J'en suis ravie, j'aurais tant voulu être là. Tu ne m'en veux vraiment pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Tant que tu es là pour mon premier bal l'année prochaine !»

Rosalie avait épousé Royce King, dont la famille était implantée en Louisiane. Il avait continué à gérer quelques affaires à Londres mais comptait rejoindre très prochainement les États-Unis. Aussi, même si nous allions être à des jours de voyage éloignées, j'aurais le bonheur de rencontrer ma cousine pour au moins les grandes occasions.

« J'ai hâte Bella ! Je t'aiderai à choisir ta toilette. J'en ai déjà parlé avec ta mère ce matin tandis que tu étais à ta leçon, et elle a accepté mon aide ! »

« Accepté ou cédé ? » répliquai-je moqueuse.

« Peu importe ! Même si Chicago est une grande ville, il te faut commander la robe au moins six mois avant. Tu devras faire attention à ton poids pour ne pas avoir à modifier la robe en catastrophe et je te conseille de ne plus couper tes cheveux. »

Ma coiffure avait toujours été un sujet sensible avec Rosalie. Ma mère avait accepté que je les coupe le plus court possible, en dessous des épaules, pour que je puisse toujours arboré un chignon élégant. Mais Rosalie désapprouvait, elle avait une longue chevelure brillante et blonde qui lui arrivait sous la taille.

Le jour du départ arriva. Nous avions empaqueté tout ce dont nous voulions emporter et le reste, la maison, les meubles, les carrioles et chevaux allaient être mis en vente par Royce. Notre première occupation allait être de nous trouver une maison à Chicago et de la meubler avec autant de goût que notre villa de Cambridge.

La traversée s'éternisa, nous en avions au moins pour un mois. J'avais été malade, ainsi que ma mère, durant près de deux semaines. Mon père tournait tant en rond qu'il se joignit rapidement à l'équipage et effectuait diverses tâches de matelot. Ma mère l'admirait pour cela et moi aussi. Il pouvait tout faire, il savait relever ses manches et agir. Le reste des voyageurs étaient des gens peu fortunés et nous avions facilement sympathisé avec la plupart d'entre eux.

À notre arrivée à New York, nous dûmes patienter quatre jours pour la vérification du bateau et de notre santé. Le gouvernement américain tentait d'éviter la venue d'épidémies. À Connie Island, où nous étions stationnés, je découvrais de loin New York. J'avais pris mon parti d'aimer cette nouvelle vie, de ne rien regretter de l'Angleterre. Un jour peut-être je pourrais y retourner comme un pèlerinage. J'allais devenir citoyenne américaine et je comptais bien m'adapter.

Tout y était si différent et semblable à la fois. L'accent était différent mais nous parlions la même langue. Il n'y avait pas de famille royale, le droit de vote donnait la chance aux hommes d'élire leur gouvernement. C'était une société si cosmopolite, si diversifiée comparée à Cambridge !

Les mois qui suivirent furent faits de réceptions et de mondanités. La journée, mon père enchaînait les rendez-vous financiers pour monter son usine tandis que ma mère et moi découvrions la ville et embellissions la maison que nous avions acheté peu après notre arrivée.

Rosalie vint comme promis chez nous six mois avant le bal. Elle m'aida au choix de la couleur et du tissu de ma robe, elle avait dû batailler contre moi pour me faire essayer des sous-vêtements à froufrous. Ma mère participait gaiement à ces préparatifs. Elle posait sur moi régulièrement un regard mouillé, elle était émue disait-elle alors de me voir si belle.

Ma cousine resta avec nous un mois. Cela m'avait réjoui jusqu'à ce que je surprenne une conversation entre elle et mon père.

« Rose, je ne sais pas quoi faire. En as-tu parlé avec ton père ? »

« Oui oncle Charlie et lui comme ma mère ont refusé. Ils ne voient que l'étiquette. Mais je n'en peux plus, mon oncle aidez-moi, je vous en prie. »

« Tu seras reniée par eux, tu le sais. »

« Oui, et je sais que je serai damnée mais je ne peux plus vivre dans la peur. Je mourrais bientôt sous ses coups ! »

Ma cousine pleurait bruyamment et semblait désespérée. Alors que je me décidais à me montrer ma mère, qui était arrivée discrètement derrière moi, me retint. Elle me sourit tristement et nous écoutâmes la suite de l'entretien.

« Ma pauvre nièce. Je suis d'accord, reste avec nous et demande le divorce. Mon avocat sera à ta disposition. Tes lettres du médecin de la Nouvelle Orléans prouveront ta bonne foi. Puis nous irons voir l'évêque et lui demanderont une annulation du mariage. »

« Merci mon oncle. J'entrevois enfin une lueur d'espoir ! »

Elle sortit précipitamment de la bibliothèque et me percuta. Elle ne fut pas contrariée mais plutôt hésitante.

« Tu me pardonnes ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Ma mère posa à nouveau sa main sur mon épaule pour me faire réagir.

« Bien sûr ! Rose, je te veux en sécurité avec nous. »

« Merci, et vous ma tante ? »

« Je serais honorée de te compter parmi nous. Comme te l'a garanti ton oncle, nous serons toujours là pour toi. Peu importe que tes parents nous rejettent, nous ne pouvons pas rester impassibles face à ton malheur ma chérie. »

Mon père resta enfermé dans son bureau, aussi nous priment le thé et Rosalie se confia enfin. J'étais assommée par ses révélations. Ma cousine, la plus merveilleuse des jeunes femmes était mariée à un homme violent. Elle vivait depuis son mariage un calvaire.

Elle avait été sur ses gardes depuis son arrivée, je le remarquais enfin car dès la bénédiction de mes parents, elle se détendit, rit à nouveau et avait perdu cet éclat de tristesse dans son regard.

La veille du bal, j'étais très nerveuse, mais moins que l'année précédente. J'avais été présentée à de nombreux jeunes hommes, aucun n'avait suscité le même émoi qu'Edward. Une lettre m'était parvenue de Cambridge, Jessica Stanley avait depuis mon départ pris à cœur de me narrer les potins de mon ancienne ville. Elle parlait parfois d'Edward mais plus en fantasmant sur lui qu'en colportant des rumeurs. Cette fois-ci, la lettre sonna le glas de mes espoirs secrets. Les fiançailles d'Edward et d'une certaine Katherine avaient été célébrées en grandes pompes le mois précédent. Les noces étaient fixées pour dans huit mois. Avant que j'eusse le temps de m'étonner, Jessica précisait qu'Edward tenait à être diplômé avant son mariage. Je me souvenais vaguement de Kate mais ce fut Rosalie qui m'aida à me remémorer une jeune fille blonde, aristocrate, hautaine et assez bête.

Le soir du bal, mes parents furent plus émus que moi. Rosalie ne pouvait pas assister au bal. Sa demande d'annulation avait été rejetée une première fois, Royce avait débarqué à Chicago lors de la soirée d'anniversaire de mon père, pour la ramener et avait fait un scandale. Depuis, ma pauvre cousine était montrée du doigt et vivait mal cette situation. L'avocat de mon père avait dû faire une demande de divorce qui selon lui aboutirait d'ici quelques mois.

Quand je pénétrai dans la grande salle, je ne vis que des couleurs chatoyantes et du noir. Les jeunes filles étaient toutes si élégantes et gracieuses et les jeunes hommes étaient tirés à quatre épingles dans leur smoking flambant neuf. Pour la première partie du bal, la coutume était de nous voir attribuer un cavalier. J'avais donc fait connaissance de Mike Newton lors de la répétition qui avait eu lieu le matin même. Il m'avait déjà remarquée quelques semaines plus tôt et il me dit louer le ciel d'avoir eu la chance d'ouvrir le bal en ma compagnie.

Il était très sympathique, mon père s'était renseigné sur lui cet après-midi, Mike était issu d'une famille très aisée originaire d'Hollande. Il avait un visage enfantin et rond, encadré ce matin encore par des mèches blondes, mais ce soir ses cheveux étaient plaqués en arrière.

Mon esprit divagua immanquablement vers cette autre soirée plus d'un an plus tôt. Alors qu'Edward m'avait faite vibrer, Mike était un piètre danseur et me donnait presque la nausée à me faire virevolter comme il le faisait.

Au bout d'une heure, le repas fut servi et je pus enfin échapper à Mike. Tandis que je discutais avec mes voisines de table, je surpris le jeune homme en train de me détailler et cela me gêna beaucoup. Son regard était bloqué sur ma poitrine et je n'aimais pas cette expression affamée qu'il arborait.

Après le dîner, les choses sérieuses commencèrent. Les jeunes hommes invitèrent selon leur choix les débutantes. J'eus à ma plus grande surprise beaucoup d'invitations et dansais jusqu'à la dernière valse alors qu'au moins la moitié des participants étaient déjà partis. Mes parents qui attendaient dans une autre salle me sautèrent dessus quand je les rejoignis. Ils me pressèrent de leur donner quelques noms. Je n'en avais retenu que cinq ou six, les pires de tous que je devais absolument éviter à partir de ce jour. Aucun garçons ne m'avait plu.

Mon père eut l'air déçu mais ma mère me réconforta.

« C'est encore une belle expérience, ma douce. Tu as fait ton entrée officielle dans le monde, tu rencontreras beaucoup d'autres célibataires. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, tu as été très sollicitée ce soir, et ça ne m'étonne pas ! »

On ne parla pas de mariage mais ma vie fut trop souvent accaparée par des soirées mondaines et des rencontres avec de jeunes hommes.

Deux ans après notre arrivée, mon père eut un grave malaise cardiaque. Ma mère et moi fûmes aux petits soins. Le médecin préconisa au moins trois mois de repos mais il y avait tant à faire à l'usine que mon père n'écouta pas les recommandations. Il continua à se rendre au travail tous les matins à sept heures et ne rentrer que vers vingt heures.

Nous l'implorions chaque jour de ralentir le rythme mais rien n'y fit. Je l'aidais depuis mes dix-sept ans. J'étais devenue une assistante pour lui, je le suivais à chaque rendez-vous et dans sa tournée matinale dans les ateliers. J'aimais tant travailler avec lui, mais je ne pouvais pas le soulager suffisamment et cela me désolait.

Son avocat vint un jour à la maison. Emmett MacCarthy était un grand gaillard d'à peine vingt cinq ans mais il était déjà très réputé et c'est pour cela que mon père l'avait engagé. Il avait beaucoup œuvré pour la réussite du projet de l'usine d'aciérie et à chaque occasion mon père chantait ses louanges. Mais ce jour-là, Maitre MacCarthy était très remonté car mon père l'avait rabroué une heure plus tôt.

« Madame Swan, j'ai de bien mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer. L'usine a besoin de quelqu'un de confiance et en bonne santé pour seconder votre mari. Il ne pourra pas survivre à ce rythme infernal qu'il s'impose chaque jour. J'ai appris qu'il y passait aussi ses dimanches ! Il vient de me renvoyer car je lui ai fait part des mauvais chiffres de la production. »

« Des mauvais chiffres ? » s'alarma ma mère en me serrant la main.

« Oui, j'ai bien peur que les investissements faits par votre mari ne suffisent pas. Il a vu trop grand, il aurait dû attendre avant d'ouvrir une nouvelle chaine de production. C'est toute l'affaire qui risque de couler. Il doit se ménager et trouver d'autres investisseurs. »

« Jamais il n'acceptera de laisser la main à un inconnu et nous n'avons personne de légitime dans notre entourage pour l'aider. »

« Puis-je me permettre un conseil ? »

« Je vous en prie. » le pressa ma mère.

« Votre fille est en âge de se marier. Si vous lui trouvez un époux qui accepte vos dettes et qui soit un peu intelligent, vous pourrez redresser la situation, sinon, je ne vous donne pas un an avant la faillite. »

Il partit nous laissant hébétées. Nous n'avions pas connaissance des difficultés financières, mon père nous avait caché beaucoup de choses. J'étais encore trop jeune pour me marier, mais si cela empêchait la faillite et le déshonneur, je n'avais pas d'autres choix.

« Ma douce, ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons trouver une solution. » ma rassura ma mère.

« Non maman, il a raison, nous ne devons pas prendre son conseil à la légère. Déjà, il faut convaincre papa de ne pas le congédier, puis … il faut me trouver un mari. »

« Oh ma chérie, je refuse que tu te sacrifies ! »

« Maman, c'est dans l'ordre des choses, je vais me marier un jour ou l'autre, autant le faire en vous aidant et vous honorant comme je l'ai toujours souhaité. » lui dis-je en essuyant ses larmes.

La nouvelle se répandit vite dans Chicago, la fille Swan cherchait un mari. De ce fait, l'état de nos finances ne faisait plus de mystères et malgré cela, deux mois plus tard, j'avais sélectionné quatre prétendants officiels. J'avais écarté Mike Newton rapidement, car même si il était d'une famille très riche, je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance. Ma cousine Rosalie m'avait fait prendre conscience des risques à ne choisir qu'en fonction du rang ou de la fortune. Aucun des quatre ne me plaisait, j'avais choisi par défaut.

« Ton père pourrait changer d'avis pour Jacob si tu insistes. » m'avait glissé ma mère.

Jacob Black m'avait été présenté en premier et je devais avouer que j'avais eu un petit coup de cœur. Mais mon père l'avait rapidement écarté après enquête. Jacob avait du sang indien dans les veines, et peu importe sa famille fortunée, il n'en restait pas moins un indésirable. J'avais tu mon indignation, j'étais hélas habituée aux préjugés et à l'injustice sociale. Mais ce jeune homme m'avait mise à l'aise et me paraissait très sympathique aussi j'avais cherché à le revoir et m'était liée rapidement d'amitié. Ma mère nous chaperonnait, aussi il n'y avait aucune ambigüité. Jacob savait qu'il n'aurait que mon amitié et j'eus le sentiment rassurant de m'être enfin faite un ami sincère.

Mon dix-huitième anniversaire était ma dernière chance. J'avais promis à mes parents que je choisirais dès le lendemain matin parmi mes prétendants. Rosalie m'y avait préparée avec plus d'ardeur que pour mon bal des débutantes. Clairement, je devais épater la galerie, montrer que ma famille ne subissait qu'un revers financier malencontreux et prouver que j'étais à marier par choix et non par obligation.

J'étais resplendissante ce soir-là en descendant les escaliers de la salle de bal louée par mes parents. Ils avaient invité toute la haute société de Chicago et même quelques familles New-yorkaises. Je fus intimidée d'abord devant un tel spectacle de luxe et de paraître. Je détestais toujours être le centre d'attention, mais je m'apprêtais à subir cette soirée avec dignité en l'honneur de mes chers parents.

Alors que je dansais depuis près de trois heures, mon regard fut happé par des yeux verts émeraude. Je me tortillai pour tenter à nouveau de les apercevoir mais la foule des danseurs était si compacte que je ne les revis pas. À la fin de la valse, alors qu'un autre homme m'invitait, je déclinai et partis me rafraîchir. Trois ans plus tôt, c'était à ce moment là qu'il avait joué pour moi. Mais cette fois-ci la musique ne changeât pas. Jacob m'invita ensuite pour deux danses et alors que j'aurais dû rire à ses plaisanteries et pitreries, je restai obsédée par le souvenir d'Edward. Malgré tout, ces instants avec Jacob me détendirent, avec lui je ne craignais rien et j'étais à l'aise.

« Tu cherches la sortie ? » me demanda mon ami.

« Hum… non j'ai cru voir une ancienne connaissance. »

Déterminée à me prouver que ce ne pouvait pas être Edward, je décidai de faire le tour des invitées avec ma cousine au bras. Elle eut du mal à se détacher de son mari mais accepta face à mon regard suppliant. Rosalie et Emmett, notre avocat, s'étaient rencontrés à de nombreuses reprises mais ce n'est qu'après que le divorce de Rose ne fut prononcé qu'Emmett lui déclara sa flamme. Ils s'étaient mariés civilement uniquement et en petit comité deux mois plus tôt.

Alors que je désespérais de retrouver Edward, je fus attrapée par la hanche. Il me retourna pour lui faire face. Ce fut une impression de déjà vu qui domina. Il me souriait comme trois ans plus tôt, son regard était aussi pétillant et son odeur exquise. Je ne trouvais rien à dire, comme à mon habitude en sa présence.

« Isabella, j'ignore si vous vous souvenez de moi, je suis Edward Masen. » me susurra-t-il.

« Bonsoir Edward, je me souviens de vous et de votre cadeau pour mes quinze ans notamment. Je vous présente ma cousine Rosalie MacCarthy. » réussis-je à articuler.

« Madame. » lui dit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Ma mère arriva au bras de mon père. Celui-ci arborait une expression ennuyée. Ma mère me souriait comme si elle allait m'annoncer une très bonne nouvelle, mais ce fut Edward qui prit la parole.

« Isabella, je viens de demander votre main à votre père. Il m'a indiqué que cette décision vous revenait, aussi je vous demande de devenir ma femme. »

Le sol céda sous mes pieds et Rose peina à me retenir. Edward voulait m'épouser ? Mais pourquoi ? Comment était-ce possible ? N'était-il pas déjà marié ?

« Il est évident que je ne vous presse en rien dans votre réponse, ma chère. J'ai donné à votre père mon adresse. Je me suis installé à Chicago il y a deux semaines. Je vous prie de me faire porter votre réponse quelle qu'elle soit. »

« Je… je n'y manquerai pas Edward. »

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? »

« Volontiers. »

Il m'entraîna sur la piste et j'eus la chance de goûter à nouveau à son étreinte. Il ne cessa de me sourire avec bienveillance durant toute la danse tandis que le feu de mes joues ne s'était pas éteint. À la dernière note, il se recula et s'inclina galamment, puis il baisa ma main et me couvrit d'un regard enflammé. Des papillons apparurent dans le creux de mon ventre à l'instant où ses lèvres m'effleurèrent.

« Isabella, je voudrais profiter que nous sommes seuls, enfin sans vos parents, pour vous rassurer. Je cherche aussi à satisfaire mes parents dans ce mariage et c'est par amitié pour votre père que le mien a insisté pour que je vous fasse ma demande. Vous resterez libre et moi aussi, nous trouverons tous les deux de nombreux avantages à cet arrangement. J'attends donc votre réponse.»

Il se retourna et quitta la salle de bal, me laissant pantelante mais surtout effondrée après ses paroles. Je m'étais autorisée quelques minutes à croire qu'il avait sa demande par intérêt pour moi, mais il n'en était rien. Je n'étais qu'un moyen pour lui de continuer sa vie de libertin, se préservant de la pression de ses parents.

Je quittai le bal peu après avec ma mère. Dans la voiture qui nous raccompagna, je n'avais pas pu parler mais il faudrait bien que cela sorte. Ma mère me souhaita une bonne nuit après m'avoir aidée à délacer mon corset.

Des larmes coulèrent malgré moi cette nuit là. Edward m'avait éblouie trois ans auparavant et je n'avais jamais pu l'oublier. Mais cette fois-ci, le coup était plus rude. J'étais devenue une jeune fille qui rêvait du grand amour. J'avais cru naïvement qu'il serait l'homme que je pourrais aimer et chérir toute ma vie, mais il ne me proposait qu'un mariage de comédie.

Le lendemain au déjeuner, mes parents me demandèrent une réponse. J'hésitais vraiment à accepter la demande d'Edward. J'avais surpris en début de soirée hier, Mike s'entretenir avec mon père, sans doute pour l'influencer. Si je n'y prenais pas garde, je risquais de finir en femme objet ou pire. De plus je tenais à garder mes occupations auprès de mon père. Si Edward voulait un mariage de convenance, il ne verrait logiquement aucun obstacle à ma requête.

« Papa, j'aimerais revoir Edward Masen. Il est celui qui a ma préférence mais je voudrais vraiment lui parler un peu avant de me décider. »

« Fort bien ma fille. Nous allons l'inviter à dîner ce soir. Renée, peux-tu le faire quérir pour dix huit heures ? »

« Oui bien sûr. »

« Je vous laisse, j'ai encore un dossier à consulter. » nous dit mon père en se dirigeant vers mon bureau.

« Mais papa, c'est dimanche et vous aviez consenti à observer ce jour de repos. » protestai-je.

« Ma fille, la venue d'un nouvel associé n'est pas à improviser. Rassure-toi, je reste à la maison. »

Edward répondit positivement à notre invitation et s'annonça accompagné de ses parents. Quand ils arrivèrent, ma mère nous installa dans le petit salon. Les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses, ce qui m'étonna vu qu'après ma fête d'anniversaire, nous ne les avions plus revu.

Ma mère avait tenu à clarifier cette rumeur de fiançailles, et Elisabeth démentit tout cela.

« Elisabeth, je suis ravie de l'inclination de ma fille. Mais j'aimerais être sûre qu'il n'y aura plus de rumeurs après leurs noces. » dit ma mère, me faisant rougir.

« Madame, intervint Edward, je vous garantis que l'honneur de votre fille sera sauf et que je vais m'employer à la combler. Elle aura une vie tout aussi douce qu'avec vous, et j'ose l'espérer, même davantage. »

Ce fut comme une douche froide. Ne m'avait-il pas fait comprendre qu'il tenait à sa liberté ? Même en restant discret, il mettrait en danger notre réputation en fréquentant d'autres femmes ! Si seulement ses paroles avaient été sincères…

En réalisant l'attachement que j'éprouvais pour lui, je pris ma décision avec sérénité. Je ne voulais pas renoncer à mon privilège de choisir mon époux. Je me marierai par amour même si ce n'est pas partagé. J'aurais la chance d'être son épouse, je porterai son nom et je l'espérai ses enfants. Avec le temps, il apprendrait peut-être à m'aimer et se lasserait de ces filles légères. J'avais surtout la conviction qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal.

Ils continuèrent à discuter de mon avenir mais je ne les écoutais pas. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui, si beau et hypocrite. J'aurais donc à composer avec les deux personnages. L'homme froid en privé mais respectueux, et en public l'homme amoureux et prêt à satisfaire mes envies. J'aurais pu tomber bien plus mal.

Au dîner, la conversation fut axée sur les activités du cabinet d'Edward Senior. J'appris donc que ses parents repartiraient en Angleterre après le mariage, et c'est pourquoi ils souhaitaient ne pas attendre plus d'un mois. Cela ravissait mon père qui s'était enfin rendu compte de la nécessité d'être aidé.

Après le dessert, ma mère nous proposa de nous rendre seuls au jardin tandis que nos parents se retireraient à nouveau dans le petit salon. Je guidai Edward vers le petit parc devant notre maison. Nous étions en juillet et il faisait très chaud, j'avais une folle envie d'ouvrir les boutons de ma robe, à moins que ce soit du à la présence de mon futur mari.

« Edward, cela ne vous ennuierait donc pas d'intégrer la Swan Company et d'abandonner au moins temporairement votre carrière d'avocat ? »

« Non, je vais vous confier ma chère que devenir avocat ne m'a jamais emballé. Mais pour suivre les traces de mon père et de son père, j'ai fait comme les convenances l'exigeaient, soupira-t-il. Comprenez donc l'aubaine que représente un mariage avec vous Isabella. »

« Oui je vois cela. Edward, je tiens à vous dire que je compte continuer à travailler avec mon père, je ne veux pas renoncer à cela. »

« Soit, cela ne me pose aucun problème. Je vous admire pour votre dévouement. »

Je n'osai croiser son regard. Nous restâmes quelques minutes silencieux, le temps nécessaire avant de lui donner ma réponse.

« Je suis d'accord pour vous épouser Edward, mais comprenez que je suis terrifiée. Je m'y suis préparée depuis plusieurs mois maintenant mais je crains de ne pas être une épouse idéale. »

J'aurais voulu lui confier bien plus mais je devais m'en tenir au minimum. Je devais faire preuve de patience et de compréhension, deux qualités indispensables pour être justement une bonne épouse.

« Je ferai tout pour apaiser vos craintes, Isa. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, vous pourriez continuer à vivre chez vos parents, entourée de vos nombreux amis. »

La façon dont il avait prononcé ces derniers mots me laissa perplexe. Que savait-il de mes amis ? Rien puisque je n'en avais qu'un.

« Je ne crains pas la solitude si c'est cela que vous voulez dire. »

« Peu importe. Me permettez-vous d'annoncer nos fiançailles à nos parents ? »

« Oui Edward, allons-y. »

Nos parents accueillirent la nouvelle avec soulagement, à croire que nous marier relevait du défi. Les préparatifs ne demandèrent pas beaucoup de temps. Avec ma mère, Elisabeth et Rosalie, nous parvînmes à tenir un délai d'un mois pour les noces.

J'avais revu Edward deux fois seulement, il m'avait assurée qu'il s'en remettait à moi pour tout ce qui concernait notre mariage. Je porterais la robe de ma mère, qui avait été quelque peu modifiée, j'en étais très fière. J'avais voulu un mariage simple et intime aussi, nous limitâmes le nombre d'invités à deux cents et allions donner la réception dans le jardin de mes parents.

Le temps fila très vite et je me retrouvais enfin devant le pasteur à jurer devant Dieu un amour et une fidélité éternels à Edward. C'est alors que je réalisais avec horreur qu'il avait quelques secondes plus tôt fait ce serment en sachant qu'il ne le respecterait pas. Il avait ainsi blasphémé et cela m'attrista. J'espérai tant que ses sentiments changent rapidement.

Notre première danse en tant que mari et femme fut magique. J'avais eu avec moi l'homme qui me plaisait tant, celui dont j'étais en train de tomber irrévocablement amoureuse. Mes regards tendres et mes gestes semblaient le gêner, il était soit timide soit décontenancé pas mon attitude. Je ne pouvais pas réfréner ma joie et ma fierté d'être devenue sa femme.

Je me souvins aussi qu'à aucun moment il ne m'avait demandée quels étaient mes sentiments face à notre mariage. Il avait conclu simplement que je m'étais mariée pour sauver mon père de la faillite. Mais il n'était pas le plus beau parti qui m'avait demandée en mariage, alors je supposais qu'il se doutait pourquoi je l'avais choisi. Quand je le vis discuter avec une jeune fille brune menue que je ne connaissais pas, j'eus un hoquet de peur et de tristesse.

Il me croyait telle que lui, papillonnante, légère, sans vertu ! N'avait-il pas insinué que je pourrais continuer de fréquenter qui je voulais quand je le voulais ? Cette fille était-elle sa maîtresse ? Je pris mon courage à deux mains et les rejoignis rapidement. La brune me vit arriver et se précipita à ma rencontre.

« Isabella ! Enfin je te rencontre. »

« Pardon ma femme, Alice n'a jamais retenue ses leçons de bienséance. » me dit Edward dans un rire.

Il m'avait appelé sa femme… cela avait si bien sonné dans sa bouche. Je fus tirée de ma rêverie par ladite Alice.

« Edward m'a tant parlé de toi depuis qu'il t'a… »

« Alice, tais-toi tu veux. Tu mets dans l'embarras Isabella. »

« Edward qui est donc votre amie ? »

« Alice Whitlock. Une amie d'enfance qui s'est mariée il y a trois mois avec mon meilleur ami Jasper. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je suis arrivé si tard à Chicago, j'étais le témoin de Jasper. »

Je me souvins du jeune homme blond aux traits angéliques qui avait été le témoin de mon mari quelques heures plus tôt. Je n'avais décidément pas toute ma tête aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas écouté quand les présentations avaient été faites.

« Je suis ravie, Alice. »

« Excuse-nous. » lui dit Edward, avant de me tirer par le bras fermement à l'écart des invités.

Ce qui devait passer pour un aparté romantique fut en fait notre première dispute.

« Isabella, je n'apprécie pas du tout la présence de votre amant à nos noces et votre danse avec lui était tout à fait inconvenante. N'oubliez pas que nous devons rester discrets. » me dit-il durement.

« Mais de qui parlez-vous ? » demandai-je hébétée.

« Parce qu'il y en a plusieurs de présent ?! »

« Plusieurs quoi ? Edward je ne comprends rien, et je vous prie de me lâcher, vous me faites mal. »

Il ne répondit pas et me laissa là. Je faillis m'écrouler quand ses mots durs se répétèrent dans ma tête. Avait-il évoqué un amant ? Je rentrais précipitamment dans la maison et courus jusqu'à ma chambre. Je n'avais pas pu empêcher mes sanglots, mes illusions sur un avenir serein avec Edward s'étaient écroulées. Il s'était montré violent avec moi et mensonger. Il n'avait pas cherché à entendre ma défense et pire que tout, il m'avait humiliée.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Rosalie entra dans ma chambre. Je supposais qu'elle avait frappée mais j'étais si perdue que je n'avais rien entendu.

« Parfait, tu es là. Tu dois te préparer à rentrer chez toi. Je vais chercher ta robe. Mais… Bella, tu as pleuré ? »

« Oui… je suis si émue, ce n'est rien. »

« Ma chérie, c'est normal d'être stressée pour ta nuit de noces. Ne t'inquiète Edward me semble être un gentleman, il saura te préserver. »

La nuit de noces ! J'avais écarté volontairement de mes pensées ce gros détail depuis l'annonce de mes fiançailles. Je me sentais mal, j'étais mariée, je devais prendre possession de ma maison, au bras de mon époux qui me détestait. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il ne me toucherait pas ce soir, ni aucun autre soir. Je m'en voulus de mentir à ma cousine, mais je n'avais pas le courage d'affronter la réalité. De plus, en parler provoquerait immanquablement de nouveaux sanglots et je devais apparaître en public quelques minutes plus tard. Les apparences me pesèrent plus que d'habitude à cet instant, mais je ne pouvais me soustraire à cet exercice.

Notre départ sous les hourras et félicitations des invités me déprima. Heureusement, un sourire se détacha et je reconnus Jacob qui me fit un clin d'œil. Je sentis la main d'Edward posée sur ma hanche se crisper douloureusement. Je compris enfin sa méprise. Je fus soulagée, si ce n'était que ça, je pourrais le détromper facilement, mes parents étant au courant de mon amitié avec Jacob. Aussi dans la voiture qui nous conduisit jusqu'à la maison qu'Edward avait acheté, je me décidai à lui parler.

« Edward, il y a eu une terrible méprise tout à l'heure. Jacob n'est pas mon amant mais un ami fidèle. »

« Vraiment ? Me croyez-vous si stupide ? Il vous dévorait du regard. » lança-t-il sèchement.

« Je vous jure qu'il n'est pas mon amant, je n'ai connu personne ! » plaidai-je avec ferveur.

Devais-je lui avouer mon amour ? Non pas ici, pas dans la voiture, de plus son regard glacial me donnait envie de disparaître. Je ne me reconnaissais plus, comment avait-il pu prendre en si peu de temps autant d'ascendance sur moi ? J'acceptais d'être dévouée mais pas soumise !

Nous arrivâmes devant la grande bâtisse qui devenait notre foyer. Je l'avais déjà visité quelques fois, et le déménagement de mes affaires avait eu lieu la veille. Edward m'ouvrit la porte et alors que j'escomptais rejoindre en sa compagnie notre chambre, il me souhaita une bonne nuit et partit dans son bureau.

Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps cette nuit-là. Mon mariage était un véritable fiasco, mon époux me croyait infidèle, il n'avait aucune estime pour moi. Je m'endormis tard et me réveillai le lendemain après l'heure du déjeuner. Edward était déjà parti m'informa la gouvernante. Je me sermonnais toute la journée et repris courage. Je devais tout faire pour le convaincre de ma sincérité. J'attendis son retour dans un état de stress important.

Quand il passa le seuil de notre maison après le dîner, je me trouvais au salon avec la gouvernante, nous discutions de détails de l'intendance. Il me sourit en me voyant, me tendit un bouquet de roses rouge magnifiques. Puis il posa un baiser chaste sur mon front. Ce revirement me fit tant plaisir que je lui pris le bras et lui demandai comment s'était passé sa journée, congédiant ainsi notre employée.

Hélas, dès que nous fûmes seuls, il se détacha et alla se servir un verre d'alcool. Il ne me jeta aucun regard, m'ignorant de longs instants.

« Je sais votre désir de continuer à travailler, commença-t-il me faisant redouter le pire, mais suite à notre mariage et pour préserver les apparences, je vous demande de ne revenir que dans une semaine ou deux. Et puis, il faut aussi que vous remplissiez vos devoirs de maîtresse de maison. »

Voilà comment je fus une fois de plus rejetée par Edward. Mes journées solitaires se déroulèrent mécaniquement. Une semaine après nos noces, nos parents vinrent dîner chez nous. Les Masen devaient reprendre le bateau la semaine d'après et partaient le lendemain matin pour New York. J'eus beaucoup de mal à garder un sourire en place tant cette soirée fut pénible. Edward se comportait en mari amoureux et galant, je savais désormais qu'il n'en serait jamais ainsi et cela me consumait. Les au revoirs d'Elisabeth m'achevèrent car elle me fit promettre de toujours rendre Edward aussi heureux qu'il semblait l'être lors de cette soirée.

Cette nuit, comme toutes les précédentes, je dormis seule dans notre lit, Edward ayant pris ses quartiers dans une des chambres vacantes. Une semaine plus tard, j'avais enfin repris le chemin de l'usine et me jetai à corps perdu dans le travail. Edward se rendait aux aurores à l'usine et partait en fin d'après-midi seul mais ne revenait qu'après dîner chez nous. Je le voyais à peine et seulement à l'usine. Et ce rythme déprimant dura près de quatre mois. Alice, Rose et Jacob venaient parfois me tenir compagnie pour le dîner et je devais jouer le rôle de l'épouse comblée.

Alice m'avait demandée un jour si j'aimais vraiment Edward et je lui avais répondu sans réfléchir que je l'aimais trop en fait. Elle avait interprété ma réponse faussement, me croyant demandeuse dans nos moments intimes et elle me donna même des conseils pour émoustiller mon mari. J'avais été gênée mais surtout triste car je n'avais jamais partagé de moment intime avec lui.

Un dimanche après midi, mes parents nous invitèrent à déjeuner. Ma mère m'avait prise à part et semblait gênée, aussi je ris et l'encourageai à me parler. Je regrettai aussitôt car elle me demanda si je pensais être enfin enceinte. Non et ça ne risquait pas d'arriver puisque j'étais toujours vierge, mais je ne pouvais pas l'avouer à ma mère. En dehors de ma solitude et de l'indifférence de mon mari, mon mariage avait comblé les attentes de mes parents. Edward avait su monter une nouvelle stratégie de production et d'investissement et mon père avait reconnu ses mérites au bout de deux semaines de coopération. Pourtant je sentais bien qu'entre eux deux, il y avait eu un différent.

Lors du repas, ma mère demanda à Edward pourquoi je n'étais toujours pas enceinte. Je faillis m'étrangler mais mon époux ne perdit rien de sa superbe et lui répondit aimablement :

« Ma chère belle-mère, je vous assure que je m'y emploie. Avoir un enfant d'Isabella sera pour moi synonyme de grande joie et de félicité. Dès les premiers symptômes, je vous ferai prévenir. »

« Merci mon gendre. » lui répondit avec ravissement ma mère.

N'aurait-il pas pu dire autre chose que ces mensonges blessants ? Se doutait-il du mal qu'il me faisait ?

Une fois rentrés chez nous, je lui demandai un entretien. Il me précéda dans son bureau.

« Edward, je suis désolée pour la question de ma mère. Elle m'en a parlé avant le repas mais je n'aurais pas cru qu'elle vous en parlerait. »

« Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser pour cela. Ce sera tout ? »

Je sentis mes résolutions s'effondrer face à sa froideur, je voulais tant croire qu'une réconciliation était possible. Pourtant son regard froid me dissuada, je me devais au moins de mettre certaines choses au clair.

« Non, je vous demande de cesser de mentir. Cela me gêne beaucoup, vous avez déjà blasphémé le jour de nos noces, il est inutile de continuer. Vous pouvez vous contenter de répondre sans pour autant vous forcer à ces compliments et jolies tournures hypocrites. »

« Je suis honoré que vous vous préoccupiez de mon âme. Mais c'est inutile, j'ai à mon actif tant de mensonges que je ne pourrais pas me racheter de mes fautes. Alors laissez donc mes péchés et concentrez-vous sur l'absolution des vôtres.»

Je restai pétrifiée et comme à son habitude, Edward fuit après m'avoir humiliée. Je mis près de cinq minutes avant de reprendre contenance. Je ne pouvais plus me laisser faire ainsi, je devais agir. S'il voulait toujours d'un mariage de convenance, au moins devait-il s'en tenir à ses promesses lors de nos fiançailles. Je le débusquai dans l'écurie.

« Vous partez ? »

« Oui, j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air. »

« Je refuse ! Edward vous m'avez humiliée pour la dernière fois. Je ne veux plus entendre de telles horreurs sortir de votre bouche ! »

Il se tourna enfin vers moi et me toisa.

« Quelles horreurs ? Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité. »

« Non, je ne vous permets pas ! »

Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant, il tentait de maîtriser sa colère.

« Vous êtes ma femme. Je suis tolérant mais pas aveugle ! »

« Edward, je dois avouer qu'aucune rumeur ne court sur vous, vous êtes donc suffisamment discret mais vous faites fausse route en ce qui me concerne. Je n'ai pas d'amant, je vous suis… fidèle et fidèle à mes vœux de mariage. »

J'avais osé le lui dire, allait-il comprendre que je venais de lui avouer mon amour ?

« Et Jacob ? Il est venu plusieurs fois pendant mon absence ! »

« Vous êtes toujours absent ! Jacob est mon seul ami. Et si vous êtes si bien renseigné sur mes visites, vous savez donc que seuls mes parents, Jacob, ma cousine et Alice sont venus me tenir compagnie alors que vous étiez je ne sais où avec je ne sais qui ! »

« Je… »

« Cela suffit de vos insinuations et de votre mépris. Si vous ne me croyez pas, je demanderais l'annulation de notre mariage puisqu'il n'a pas été consommé ! Edward, il est hors de question que vous continuiez à me faire souffrir comme vous le faites chaque jour depuis nos noces. »

Je n'avais jamais été ce genre de femme, colérique et fougueuse mais ce soir, j'avais tant de rancœur et de ressentiment envers Edward que ma fureur m'avait faite avouer ce que je brûlais de lui dire depuis plus de quatre mois.

« Je suis désolé Isabella, ma conduite est impardonnable et je regrette sincèrement. »

Je me retournai instinctivement pour découvrir qui nous avait interrompus, Edward ne se comportait ainsi avec moi que lorsque que nous n'étions pas seuls. Mais il n'y avait personne et mon mari comprit mon geste.

« C'est en présence d'un tiers que j'ai été sincère. »

« Je ne comprends pas… »

« Isabella, je réalise les erreurs que j'ai commises mais surtout la douleur que je nous ai infligé à tous les deux. »

Je sentis que mes jambes allaient me lâcher et j'eus soudainement très chaud. Edward fut à mes côtés en une seconde et me prit dans ses bras. Puis il me fit sortir lentement de l'écurie. Enfin, il passa un bras dans mon dos et me fit asseoir sur un banc de notre jardin.

« Ma femme, je vous ai menti si souvent mais je me suis surtout voilé la face. Je réalise à quel point j'ai été crédule et stupide. »

« Edward, ne jouez plus avec moi, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. » le suppliai-je, en priant pour que ses paroles fussent sincères.

« Vous souvenez vous de notre rencontre ? »

« Oui. »

« Ce soir-là je suis tombé amoureux de vous. Le lendemain je suis allé trouver votre père pour lui demander la permission de vous revoir mais il n'a pas apprécié mon intérêt. Vous étiez si jeune et surtout il m'a appris ce jour-là votre prochain départ pour Chicago. J'étais anéanti. Puis j'ai croisé votre amie Jessica qui m'a fait prendre conscience de la réputation malheureuse que je m'étais bâti en si peu de temps à Cambridge. »

Il s'interrompit et plongea son regard magnifique dans le mien.

« Elle me relata les commérages suite à notre danse prolongée et la gêne que cela vous avait occasionnée, elle m'apprit aussi que vos parents vous avaient promis de vous laisser choisir votre futur époux et que vous aviez déjà l'embarras du choix. »

« Mon dieu, comment a-t-elle osé ?! Elle a insinué que j'avais connu ces hommes, n'est-ce pas ? » gémis-je.

« Non mais... elle a sous-entendu que vous étiez légère. Je suis désolé d'avoir prêté du crédit à ces mensonges, je crois qu'il était alors plus simple pour moi de vous maudire plutôt que de mourir d'amour pour vous. Après votre départ, elle est revenue régulièrement vers moi jusqu'à me faire des avances. Je l'ai repoussée et elle m'a juré de me détruire comme j'avais détruit Tanya Denali. »

Il resserra son étreinte et je posai avec ravissement ma tête contre son torse.

« Les commérages disaient que vous lui aviez volé sa … virginité. » murmurai-je, gênée de parler de son passé.

« Il n'en est rien, en tout cas ce n'est pas moi mais un autre. Tanya ne m'a jamais désigné mais puisqu'elle ne voulait pas dire de qui il s'agissait, j'ai été le parfait coupable. »

« Comme vous avez dû souffrir de tous ces ragots ! »

« Ma chérie, ce n'est pas à vous de prendre ma défense, pas après ce que je vous ai fait subir. Quand j'ai appris la situation de vos parents, j'ai voulu saisir ma chance pour vous épouser sous un prétexte financier. Mes parents avaient accueilli la nouvelle avec soulagement car nous étions devenus persona non grata en Angleterre suite aux rumeurs et il y avait fort à parier qu'aucune jeune fille aurait accepté de m'épouser. »

« Moi j'aurais accepté. » murmurai-je en baissant les yeux.

« Merci. »

« Et Kate ? »

« Son père a voulu nous fiancer car elle était déjà perdue, j'ai refusé mais sa famille avait déjà fait courir la rumeur... Isabella, dites-moi que vous m'aimez aussi. Que tous ces malentendus sont derrière nous. »

« Oui je vous aime, depuis le premier regard que nous avons échangé. Je ne vous ai pas oublié, jamais je n'avais osé rêver qu'un jour je serais votre femme. Pour aider ma famille, j'étais prête à faire un mariage de raison et puisque le temps était contre moi, j'ai accepté ces rencontres. »

« Et Jacob ? »

« C'est le seul qui ait réussi à me faire bonne impression et je suppose que si vous n'étiez pas venu à moi et si mes parents n'avaient pas eu de préjugés, je serais sa femme aujourd'hui. Mais je suis si heureuse d'être à vous. »

« Je ne vous possède pas, je ne vous mérite pas Isabella. »

« Quand vous m'avez demandé de vous épouser, j'ai cru que vous m'aimiez et c'est pour cela que j'ai tant souffert quand vous m'avez proposé un mariage de pacotille. »

« Encore une fois, je ne le pensais pas, je vous le jure. J'avais l'espoir que vous tomberiez amoureuse de moi avec le temps mais quand j'ai vu Jacob à notre mariage et la façon dont il vous couvait du regard, j'ai pensé que vous étiez amants. »

« J'ai pourtant nié le soir de nos noces. »

« Oui et en parfait crétin, je ne vous ai pas cru. Pourquoi auriez-vous accepté un homme tel que moi, avec une réputation si peu reluisante ? Comment auriez-vous pu vous passer d'une cour d'admirateurs ? Vous êtes si divinement belle, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'une déesse telle que vous puisse m'aimer. »

« Edward, mon amour, jurez-moi que vous m'aimez et tous ces mensonges seront effacés. »

« Je vous le jure, je vous implore Isabella, pardonnez-moi. »

« Je vous pardonne. »

« Je t'aime Isabella, ma femme, mon amie. Jamais plus je ne douterai de toi. »

« Je l'espère bien, je t'aimerai toute ma vie et te serai à jamais fidèle, mon cher mari. »

« Que cela est plaisant à entendre. Mon ange, permettez-moi de vous embrasser j'en rêve depuis plus de trois ans. »

« Je vous le demande. »

Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les miennes, ses bras se renfermèrent autour de ma taille et enfin je me trouvais à ma place. Edward avait beaucoup souffert et j'allais tout faire pour tenir la promesse faite à sa mère mais surtout celle faite à mon propre cœur.

« Edward, ce soir je veux être ta femme. » lui déclarai-je en sondant ses yeux pour m'assurer qu'il comprendrait mes intentions.

Il déglutit et acquiesça silencieusement. Il était tout aussi nerveux et je me permis de lui demander si il avait déjà connu une femme. Il m'avoua être aussi novice que moi.

Cette nuit enfin, j'étais devenue une femme, sa femme. Il m'émerveillait par sa beauté et la douceur de ses gestes. Il avait été si tendre, me prenant mon innocence en s'excusant pour la douleur. J'avais pu passer outre et apprécier la merveilleuse sensation de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Nous n'avions plus à nous cacher derrière des faux-semblants. Je m'autorisais tous les gestes et paroles d'amour que j'avais dû réfréner depuis si longtemps. Nous avions trouvé les gestes naturellement pour nous découvrir et grâce aux confidences d'Alice, j'avais réussi à combler mon mari de plusieurs façons.

« Fais moi penser à remercier, Alice. » rigola-t-il tandis que nous reprenions nos souffles au petit matin.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Ça vous a plu?_

Les reviews déjà reçues lors de la première publication :

puceron52 chapter 3 . May 10, 2013

Cet os est tout aussi magnifique premier

merci

vite le suivant

report review for abuseaelita48 chapter 3 . Mar 2, 2012

C'est une belle romance et je suis heureuse de la fin.

Merci, bisous.

report review for abusephika17 chapter 3 . Nov 5, 2011

Superbe ! J'étais pas trop tentée par le 19è siècle, et puis au fil de la lecture, j'ai aimé. Toutes ces rumeurs, je suis contente que tu aies encore choisi un Edward novice en amour, malgré son âge...lol

Twikiss

report review for abuseceline68990 chapter 3 . Oct 30, 2011

Cet OS est superbe...tellement de non-dits !

Aujourd'hui encore...les rumeurs peuvent détruire de belles choses !

Très belle histoire qui une fois de plus finit bien, ouf !

Celine

report review for abuseLily-Rose-Bella chapter 3 . Oct 23, 2011

c'était bien romantique cet os P mais j'ai eu peur un moment!


	3. 3 - Guerre au lycée

**OS – Guerre au lycée**

 **Couple : Edward et Bella**  
 **Rating : M**  
 **PDV Bella**

* * *

Comment a-t-il osé me faire ça, à moi ? Mais je ne dois pas être surprise, je m'en veux tant d'avoir cru que cela était possible ! Alors que je me précipite vers la salle de musique, je suis stoppée un peu brutalement par Emmett.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Bella. Laisse moi t'expliquer. » martèle-t-il.

« Non, c'est allé trop loin, je ne vous écouterai plus ! Toi, ta blonde et le lutin démoniaque vous vous êtes trompés ! »

Je le contourne vivement, le laissant derrière et reprends ma route vers la salle de musique où Edward se cache sans aucun doute. J'ouvre brutalement la porte et je le repère derrière le piano. Il est si attirant quand il joue du piano, concentré, les yeux fermés, à chaque fois j'ai envie de me jeter sur lui. Non ! Ce n'est pas mon cœur, juste mes stupides hormones !

« Tu ne penses pas avoir oublié quelque chose ? Et tu n'es même pas en costume ! » je lui hurle.

Il se lève incrédule, sans comprendre visiblement ma colère contre lui. Je suis en colère contre lui depuis près de deux ans mais là c'est pire que tout. Il me regarde de haut en bas, s'attardant sur ma poitrine à peine couverte par cette fichue robe bleue.

« Merde Bella, tu es magnifique… »

« Quoi ? »

« Mais pourquoi tu me parles de costume ? » me demande-t-il.

« Espèce de crétin ! C'est toi qui m'as invitée et si j'ai dis oui c'est uniquement parce que je… Enfin bref ! J'ai attendu une heure sous le regard inquiet de mon père pour que mon cavalier vienne me chercher ! »

« Ton cavalier… Moi ? »

Bon, ok, il est bon comédien.

« Écoute moi bien, Masen, c'est la dernière fois que je t'adresse la parole ! Quand bien même on va être dans la même fac, il y a heureusement peu de chance que l'on se croise là-bas et c'est tant mieux ! Tant mieux pour toi sinon je t'aurais pourri la vie ! »

Sur ce je pars en courant. Je ne lui ai pas sorti le discours haineux que j'avais préparé depuis trente minutes, j'ai laissé parler mon cœur. Il a eu l'air déboussolé, il ne m'a pas crue capable de venir le chercher, il a pensé que je resterai chez moi à pleurer.

Malgré moi j'ai mal, je m'en veux de m'être laissée berner. Mais il est si … merveilleux, n'importe quelle fille aurait sauté sur l'occasion d'aller au bal de promo avec lui. Une fois de plus, je rentre dans quelqu'un mais cette fois, une poitrine opulente amortit le choc.

« Bella, attends ! » me crie Rosalie.

Elle tente de me retenir mais je la repousse et je repars. Pour qui ils se prennent tous à vouloir se mêler de nos vies ? Jamais plus je ne leur adresserai la parole, même à Alice car c'est à cause d'elle. Ça fait plus d'un an qu'elle me serine la même chose, que je suis amoureuse d'Edward et qu'il l'est de moi. À cause d'elle, j'y ai cru… Finalement, je vais me venger de tous cet été ! Ensuite, je partirai à la fac l'esprit tranquille. Ce sera simple d'éviter Edward, je ferai tout pour l'éviter de toute façon.

En sortant du lycée, je suis saisie par la fraicheur de ce mois de juin et une légère bruine tombe. J'avise mon vieux pick-up, fais un sprint et atteins sans tomber mon épave. Je l'adore cette Chevrolet mais une fois de plus, elle refuse de démarrer, je dois attendre au moins un quart d'heure, j'y suis habituée mais là j'aurais tout fait pour partir sans attendre.

Je tente de penser à mon projet diabolique mais mon cerveau ne m'obéit pas et me repasse encore et encore les derniers moments que j'ai passé avec Edward hier, à la soirée d'Alice. Puis je remonte au début de notre histoire.

 **_oOo_**

 **Deux ans plus tôt**

J'étais la nouvelle élève et la nouvelle habitante de Forks. J'étais arrivée en mars, en plein milieu du deuxième semestre… Pas l'idéal pour s'intégrer mais je m'en fichais, j'étais là pour mériter ma bourse d'études pour Seattle et devenir journaliste.

J'avais décidé de laisser ma mère et son nouveau mari voyager, et étais venue m'installer chez mon père, quittant donc le soleil de l'Arizona pour l'éternelle couverture nuageuse de Forks. J'espérais trouver une certaine stabilité et surtout plus de temps pour mes études. Mais ce que je découvris à mon arrivée m'horrifia. Mon père s'était totalement laissé aller et la maison était dans un sale état. J'étais sûre qu'il avait du mal à l'idée que ma mère s'était remariée même si elle l'avait quitté depuis quinze ans.

Son travail était devenu sa vie quand ma mère m'avait emmenée avec elle loin de Forks. Puis j'avais cru qu'il était heureux et qu'il avait tourné la page. Le peu de temps que je passais avec lui en été, il était si heureux et détendu que je ne m'étais jamais posée de questions. Il faut dire que ma mère, elle, avait eu besoin de moi depuis que j'étais à peu adolescente, les courses, la cuisine, l'administratif et je faisais même sa déclaration d'impôts depuis deux ans.

C'était donc tout naturellement que je repris en main la maison de Charlie, préparant les repas, briquant la maison, et surtout passant du temps avec lui. J'étais tous les dimanches à la pêche puis chez Billy, le soir je regardais souvent des matchs de baseball à la télévision. Et pour le lycée… ça avait été une autre histoire.

Je n'avais pas prêté attention aux commérages et interrogations sur ma venue. Je m'étais faite au nouveau rythme, je n'étais pas fermée mais très vite mon étiquette d'intello m'avait été attribuée comme dans mon ancien lycée. J'aidais volontairement quand on me le demandait mais à condition d'être sérieux. Et quand j'avais refusé d'aider Rosalie Hale pour une dissertation sur Shakespeare, car elle n'était assidue que dans l'étude de la glotte d'Emmett, j'avais été surnommée « la princesse de glace » juste après. Rosalie me l'avait fait payer et je l'avais entendu un matin dans les toilettes des filles se moquant de mon statut impopulaire d'intello. De plus, même si j'étais jolie et que j'avais des courbes avantageuses, je ne savais pas me mettre en valeur et ne ressemblait à rien. Pourtant plusieurs garçons de « sa cour » m'avaient tourné autour, rien de plus que l'attrait de la nouveauté sans doute. Je restais la plus naturelle possible, je ne comptais vraiment pas attirer l'attention des garçons sur moi.

C'était hélas sans compter sur ma malchance. Dès le lendemain de mon arrivée, j'avais enchaîné les catastrophes. Je me découvrais maladroite avec un équilibre précaire. Je blâmai le climat mais peut-être étais-je plus déboussolée par ce changement de vie que je ne le croyais.

J'avais intégré un des deux groupes d'intellos du groupe des premières, le groupe des littéraires/théâtre. En face de nous, le groupe d'intellos geeks/matheux. Et parmi eux, je m'étais faite mon plus féroce ennemi : Edward Masen.

Deux mois après mon arrivée, alors que nous participions à une sortie scolaire, j'avais découvert un étudiant arrogant et snob. Edward était le fils d'un avocat et d'une scientifique et donc jouissait d'une vie aisée dans une des plus belles maisons de la ville. Pour autant, au milieu de son groupe, il semblait sympathique, ouvert, drôle. Mais ce jour-là, nous nous étions retrouvés tous les deux à faire équipe dans une chasse au trésor sur le thème de Roosevelt. J'étais calée sur l'histoire des États-Unis, mais Edward aussi et ce fut un concours à celui qui répondrait le premier à chacun des indices.

Alors que nous attendions les autres élèves et les deux professeurs, Edward avait continué à tester mes connaissances. J'avais eu tout bon. Puis je l'avais interrogé à mon tour et avait été agacée par son assurance et aussi par ses bonnes réponses. Il était vraiment très intelligent et cultivé mais nos connaissances divergeaient dans nos domaines de spécialisation, la littérature et les matières scientifiques.

Nous avions donc gagné la chasse mais une autre compétition venait de commencer, entre Edward et moi et plus encore entre nos deux groupes. Jusqu'à ce jour funeste, les deux groupes s'ignoraient mais par la faute d'Edward, nous étions désormais les uns contre les autres.

Le lendemain, des rumeurs sur nous ont couru. Nous étions arrivés en premier à la chasse, étions restés près de deux heures seuls, sans chaperons ni témoins. Les autres jubilaient de voir deux intellos fricoter. Puéril. Edward m'avait pourri la vie sans doute pour couper court aux rumeurs mais j'étais convaincue qu'il y avait pris un malin plaisir. Je n'étais pas ainsi, mesquine, conspiratrice, sournoise mais au bout de deux jours, je fis de même que Masen.

Je n'avais jamais passé autant de temps avec quelqu'un que je détestais. Je n'étais pas méchante, je trouvais toujours un côté positif aux gens, mais pas chez lui. Lui qui se croyait meilleur que moi, lui qui me méprisait. Son attitude m'avait décontenancée et quand j'avais réagi, j'étais devenue une harpie.

Il s'asseyait à côté de moi aux cours que nous avions au commun, il ne cessait de me surveiller, ainsi que mes notes. Je l'observais aussi, l'étudiais, lui trouvais mille défauts. Et mes jours furent faits de ça, nos résultats. Je passais d'un jour merveilleux quand j'avais eu une meilleure note que lui, un jour moyen quand nous étions à égalité et à une journée exécrable quand il me battait. Il était alors triomphant et m'ignorait superbement. Quand j'avais une meilleure note, je lui tirais la langue.

Au bout d'un mois à ce rythme, quelques professeurs nous avaient sermonnés, sans m'en rendre compte, je me mettais dans des états proches de l'hystérie lors de nos cours communs et Edward était devenu plus renfermé qu'avant. Un après-midi de mai, j'entendis Edward donner rendez-vous à ses amis les geeks. Ils devaient se retrouver à la salle de musique après les cours.

Depuis le début de notre compétition je tentais d'en savoir plus sur lui, pour mieux viser, pour mieux le rabaisser mais je n'avais encore rien obtenu. La salle de musique était une grande salle terne où la chorale et l'orchestre répétaient. Je m'y rendis quinze minutes après l'horaire mais n'y trouvais qu'Edward derrière un piano. Il fermait les yeux, jouant un air que je ne reconnus pas. Puis il ouvrit les yeux écrivit quelque notes sur une partition posée devant lui.

Personne ne m'avait dit qu'il jouait mais ses amis le savaient sûrement. Je ne pouvais rien tirer de cette passion, j'étais en fait assez admirative car j'avais toujours rêvé de savoir en jouer, et lui en plus, composait. Son téléphone se mit à sonner, me faisant sursauter.

« Oui Ben ( … ) Super ( … ) Et Swan ? ( … ) Oh, vraiment… Merci. »

Il se remit à écrire quelques notes tandis que je tergiversais sur ses paroles. Ils m'avaient tous jouée un sale tour, j'en étais certaine…

« Entre donc… je ne vais pas te manger. » me dit Edward au bout de quelques instants.

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu as manigancé pour me pourrir davantage la vie ? » lançai-je sèchement en pénétrant dans la salle.

J'avais envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire narquois.

« Moi rien, tu le vois, je suis en train de jouer. »

« Et tes potes ? »

« Je ne suis pas leur baby-sitter. » contra-t-il.

« Je t'ai entendu. »

« Tu n'as aucune preuve. La fille du sheriff doit bien savoir que sans preuves, l'accusation ne peut rien. »

« Très drôle, si mon père savait tes entourloupes et tes tours puérils, il t'aurait déjà arrêté au volant de ton bolide. »

« Mon bolide… n'exagérons rien mais c'est vrai que comparé à ton épave, je comprends que tu sois impressionnée. »

« Tu ne m'impressionnes pas Masen. »

« Et sinon comment s'est passé le contrôle d'Histoire ce matin ? »

Je compris l'embrouille dans la seconde. Jamais Edward ne m'interrogeait sur les contrôles, c'est à peine si nous nous parlions. Alors pourquoi cette envie de papoter si ce n'est pour me retenir avec lui tandis que les autres agissaient ?

Je sortis précipitamment, l'entendis jurer et me poursuivre. Heureusement j'étais une très bonne coureuse et je le distançais rapidement même si il se doutait que j'irai vers la sortie. En passant devant la bibliothèque, je perçus des gloussements et y pénétrai silencieusement. Les geeks étaient en train de… de changer la places de livres ! Mais quelle bande d'idiots ! Je repérai qu'il manquait le fameux Ben. J'eus le temps d'apercevoir Edward au coin du couloir alors que je sortis de la bibliothèque et me précipitai vers le parking.

En arrivant, je vis Ben sur le plateau arrière de ma Chevrolet mais je ne pouvais pas voir précisément ce qu'il faisait. Je courus sans me faire remarquer et une fois arrivée à côté de lui, je sortis mon téléphone portable pour prendre une photo, appuyai sur le déclencheur en même temps que je hurlai « Au secours. »

Ben tituba sous la surprise et finalement tomba lourdement à terre. Je me penchai vers lui et aperçus un filet de sang coulant de son front quand il releva la tête.

« Ben tu vas bien ? » demandai-je nerveusement.

« Je… oui ça va, enfin je crois. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » cria Edward en nous rejoignant.

« Rien, je suis tombé. » lui dit honteusement Ben avant de lui faire un signe peu discret vers ma voiture.

Je bondis derrière lui et lui bloquai le bras sous le regarda ahuri d'Edward.

« Tu lui as fait quoi à ma voiture ? » grondai-je en resserrant ma prise.

« Aie ! Merde Bella, arrête ! » geignit Ben.

Il devait peser aussi peu que moi mais j'avais la technique. Il grimaça et regarda Edward qui était resté muet. Je le jetai un peu brusquement à terre et allai inspecter ma Chevrolet. Ben avait commencé à peindre la vitre arrière en noir.

« Vous êtes donc si irresponsables ! Je pourrais avoir un accident sans la visibilité arrière ! »

« Oh ça va, on comptait juste t'empêcher d'utiliser ton épave. » râla Ben.

Je remarquai que les autres membres de son groupe nous avaient rejoint.

« Dommage, tu n'as pas eu le temps de faire le pare brise. » dit l'un des garçons.

Je fusillai du regard Edward.

« J'ai des preuves et des témoins ainsi qu'une photo. Alors ? Prêt à dire au revoir à ta voiture d'amour Eddy ? »

Il n'appréciait pas la menace sur sa voiture, ou bien le surnom mais à la réflexion c'était indubitablement les deux. J'avais fait mouche ! Sa voiture était sa faiblesse… Cette mauvaise blague allait très vite se retourner contre lui ! Je saisis le manteau de Ben qui traînait encore sur le plateau de ma voiture et m'en servis pour essuyer la peinture fraiche. Ben n'osa rien dire devant l'état de sa veste et la ramassa silencieusement quand je la jetai à terre. Puis je montai à bord de ma voiture et démarrai.

Ce soir-là, je racontai à mon père et il fut furieux, comme prévu. Faire souffrir sa file chérie au lycée était une mauvaise idée mais mettre sa vie en danger était synonyme d'arrêt de mort. Je lui dis en pleurant (bonne actrice que j'étais) qu'il ne pourrait rien faire mais que je savais qu'Edward roulait trop vite.

Le lendemain matin, Edward arriva comme prévu en retard et sans sa voiture. Il me jeta un regard noir avant d'articuler en silence quelques mots que je ne pris pas la peine de déchiffrer.

L'après-midi, une des filles de notre classe vint me demander un conseil mais Edward nous interrompit. Je l'avais soigneusement évité jusqu'alors.

« Tu sais que ça peut aller encore plus loin, Swan ? » me cracha-t-il.

« Vraiment ? Tu n'étais pas en excès de vitesse ? Le sheriff t'a maltraité ? Tu vas appeler ton père à la rescousse ? » pouffai-je.

Je faisais une confiance absolue en mon père et en son sens de la justice. Il n'avait sûrement rien dit de personnel à Edward, il l'avait uniquement arrêté et verbalisé avant de prendre possession de la voiture.

Alice, la camarade que j'aidais, se mit à pouffer de rire et Edward la fusilla du regard.

« Roooh, ça va ! C'est trop marrant de vous voir vous bouffer le nez tout les deux ! Jazz me doit vingt dollars. »

« Quoi ? » m'exclamai-je en même temps qu'Edward.

« Vous êtes vraiment dans votre monde. Il y a tout un tas de paris qui courent sur vous. À chaque résultat de contrôle notamment. J'ai même fait le pari avec Rosalie que vous finiriez ensemble. »

Elle rit à nouveau, Edward resta bouche bée et moi je me levai brusquement, retirai mon classeur de sous les coudes d'Alice et quittai la classe.

Quelle idiote cette Alice ! Pourtant je l'aimais bien, elle était très populaire, drôle, fantasque mais mauvaise en géographie et histoire, je l'avais parfois aidée car Angela m'avait assurée qu'Alice était malgré tout studieuse. Mais ce qui me fit mal était de savoir que nous étions devenus la risée de nos camarades.

Ça ne pouvait plus continuer ! J'avais passer ces deux derniers mois à travailler davantage les matières où j'étais très bonne pour devenir excellente, alors que cela me serait inutile à la fac. J'avais passé moins de temps avec mon père et avais raté quelques parties de pêche. Il fallait vraiment arrêter ces jeux idiots.

Le lendemain, je dis bonjour à Edward et à sa bande à l'entrée du lycée, ce qui le laissa bouche bée. Il avait peu de répartie ! Puis j'allai m'asseoir au fond de la classe, sans faire attention à côté de qui j'étais. Edward se précipita dans la classe et me chercha du regard. Quand il me vit, son visage s'assombrit, j'aurais presque cru qu'il était triste. La classe se remplit, Edward s'installa à notre place habituelle. Alice et son copain Jasper se mirent à ma droite tandis que Rosalie et Emmett étaient à ma gauche. J'allais passer les deux prochaines heures les plus pénibles de ma vie.

Mon intuition ne me trompa pas, je reçus plusieurs messages gribouillés d'Emmett, des clins d'œil d'Alice, des soupirs de Rosalie et des sourires désolés de Jasper. À l'entre-classe, je soufflai un peu et allai discuter avec Angela et Jessica.

« C'est quoi ce truc entre toi et les VIP ? » me questionna Jessica, à l'affût de nouveaux ragots peut-être.

« Rien, je n'ai pas fait attention, je voulais juste m'éloigner de Masen et… »

« Et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi ! » fulmina Edward dans mon dos.

« Re bonjour Edward. As-tu récupéré ton bolide ? » lui dis-je à peu près calmement en me retournant pour lui faire face.

« Euh… oui. »

« Et ton père en a été informé ? »

« Euh… non. »

« Alors ne m'interromps pas ! » criai-je malgré mes bonnes résolutions.

Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Je n'avais pas de comptes à lui rendre ! Edward rentra en classe, le dos un peu voûté mais je m'en fichais.

Alors que je retournai aussi en classe, Rosalie m'intercepta.

« Masen et toi ne sortez plus ensemble ? » demanda-t-elle à voix haute et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi.

Je détestais ça, je la détestais elle, je détestais Edward ! Je serrai les poings me demandant si la frapper au visage serait mauvais pour mon dossier scolaire. Évidemment que oui aussi je me retins, respirai un bon coup et laissai ma fureur s'exprimer uniquement avec des mots.

« Non Blondie ! Et nous n'avons jamais été ensemble alors retourne récurer la bouche de ton ourson et laisse moi tranquille ! »

Tous les élèves s'étaient figés, j'avais cloué le bec à la pimbêche et accessoirement la plus jolie des filles du lycée. Rosalie ne bougea pas aussi je la bousculai un peu pour retourner m'asseoir à côté d'Emmett. Il se retenait visiblement de rire et me lança un nouveau bout de papier. Je l'attrapai et le mis avec les autres avant de décider de les lire.

 _Détends toi, tu es rouge comme une tomate !_

 _Bella sors avec moi_

 _Bella épouse-moi !_

 _Alors ma jolie, on n'écoute pas le prof ?_

 _Pourquoi tu griffonnes des têtes de mort?_

 _Je suis sûr que je te bats à la course._

 _C'est pas bien de fiche une raclée aux garçons !_

Et plusieurs comme ça. Il savait pour l'incident avec Ben, tout le monde savait sans doute, nous n'étions pas seuls ce jour là sur le parking. J'eus de la peine pour Ben car l'humiliation publique n'était pas mon objectif. Emmett me regardait toujours en riant doucement. Rosalie s'installa enfin, elle semblait encore sonnée par mes mots. J'en profitai pour la rejoindre à son pupitre et lui déposer tous les mots d'Emmett. Celui-ci cessa de rire et tenta de récupérer ses bêtises des mains de sa copine mais elle fut plus habile. Son visage devint de plus en plus rouge à mesure qu'elle lisait. La classe était à cet instant anormalement silencieuse.

« Je te le laisse, il n'est pas du tout mon genre ! » dis-je à Rose assez fort pour être entendue par tous les autres élèves.

Il y avait une tension palpable dans la salle, Rosalie marmonna quelque chose mais je ne compris pas. Puis je regardai autour de moi les autres élèves avec un regard mauvais. Qui s'y frotte s'y pique mes mignons ! Je remarquai Edward tourné vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres. Il pavoisait mais pourquoi ? Bon j'avais joué la carte de la courtoisie avec lui mais avais rapidement perdu mon sang froid. Il ne me croyait pas capable d'être civilisée. Il allait être déçu, j'avais bien l'intention de ne plus me laisser entrainer dans ces conneries.

Les jours qui suivirent, je restai éloignée d'Edward. J'étais redevenue calme et discrète, plus d'éclats de voix. Je participai même à la préparation du gymnase pour le bal de la fin d'année. Je ne comptais pas m'y rendre mais ça m'amusait de décorer et puis Alice était là. Je lui avais pardonné ses révélations, c'était grâce à elle que je m'étais résignée à cesser la compétition entre Masen et moi.

Une semaine avant le bal, nous discutions toutes les deux avant mon cours de théâtre.

« Non Alice, je n'y vais pas. »

« Mais Bella ce sera super, tu verras ! »

« Je… je ne peux pas, c'est compliqué. » confiai-je.

Un ricanement me parvint, Edward était à nouveau derrière moi et avait tout entendu certainement.

« Dis plutôt que personne ne t'a invitée ! » lança-t-il.

« Si, tous les garçons de mon groupe l'avaient fait et même Mike mais… » commençai-je avant de me raviser.

Inutile de me justifier.

« Après sa crise de l'autre jour, aucun garçon n'ose s'approcher ! » pouffa Alice.

Edward me regardait mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre son expression.

« Même pas Emmett ? » dit-il doucement.

« Non ! Et toi ? As-tu trouvé une fille suffisamment bête pour accepter ? »

« Oui. »

« J'ai hâte de voir ça ! » m'exclamai-je.

Alice me sauta dessus et je compris dans quoi je m'étais embarquée. Avant de la laisser faire tout un tas de projets et qu'Edward ne réplique, je me sauvai.

Au lieu de rentrer chez moi, je fis un détour à la réserve pour voir Jacob. Nous n'étions pas vraiment amis et il allait être surpris de ma visite. Nos pères étaient comme des frères du coup je le considérais comme un cousin, mais un cousin très chiant. C'est pourquoi je redoutais plus que tout ce que j'allais lui demander, car il me le ferait payer cher.

« Salut Jacob. » dis-je en le surprenant dans le petit garage attenant à leur baraque.

« Aie ! » cria-t-il après s'être cogné la tête en sursautant.

« J'ai marché sur trois paquets de chips exprès pour ne pas te surprendre. » raillai-je en détaillant le bazar de cet endroit.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de votre venue, princesse des glaces. » siffla-t-il.

« Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû t'en parler. » râlai-je.

« Alors ? »

« J'ai un immense service à te demander, mais un truc énorme. Tu vas me maudire mais je dois d'abord te préciser qu'il en va de mon honneur. »

« Ah. Tu me fais très peur Bella. »

« Ouais… assieds-toi. Jevoudraisquetum'accompagnesàmonbaldefind'année. »

« Je n'ai rien compris, répète et moins vite ! »

« Je voudrais que tu m'accompagnes à mon bal de fin d'année. »

« Je n'ai pas entendu le mot magique. »

Il jubilait l'idiot. Ça allait me coûter très cher.

« Ok, s'il te plait. » soupirai-je.

« C'est d'accord ! »

« Quoi, c'est aussi simple que ça ? Quand je t'ai demandé de m'apprendre à me battre, tu as exigé que je fasse tes corvées pendant deux mois ! »

« Oh mais tu vas payer, ma vieille. Tout le mois d'août à m'aider pour les cours, sans rechigner, à ma disposition, à mes horaires, et sans m'engueuler ! »

J'avais déjà essayé, vraiment, mais il était aussi borné que moi. On s'était tapé dessus au bout d'une heure.

« Bon mais pour ce prix-là, tu repeins aussi ma camionnette. »

« Tu fournis la peinture. »

« Marché conclu. »

Tout le mois d'août à Forks au lieu de la Floride… génial…

« Juré craché ? » insista Jacob.

« Cesse de faire l'enfant… »

En rentrant je téléphonai à Alice pour lui demander de m'aider. Elle débarqua une demi-heure plus tard, avec trois robes et autant de paires de talons hauts.

« La robe verte te va très bien ! » dit-elle après plusieurs essayages.

« Oui… elle n'est pas trop sexy, ni trop courte, c'est parfait. Merci. Par contre je ne porte pas les talons. J'ai une paire de ballerines qui feront parfaitement l'affaire ! »

« Je capitule, j'ai déjà fait un grand pas avec toi. » soupira-t-elle.

« Mouais. »

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers mon armoire et se figea en la détaillant.

« Mais pourquoi tu mets ces teeshirts et pulls informes quand tu as ça ! » cria-t-elle en tenant délicatement dans sa main une blouse bleue.

« Pour les grandes occasions. » répliquai-je en haussant les épaules.

Puis je la mis gentiment à la porte après avoir promis que je passerais l'après-midi avant le bal chez elle, et enfin m'attelai au dîner.

Les jours avant le bal, j'observais discrètement Edward, tentant de deviner qui il avait invité. Il y avait bien Tanya, une blonde un peu trop grande et trop maigre. Elle était dans son groupe mais il ne la regardait même pas. Je me demandai si Edward était déjà sorti avec une fille ou un mec qui sait ? Je me surpris à le détailler au réfectoire, sa façon de marcher, très féline, son tic de remonter sur son nez ses lunettes, ses cheveux toujours plaqués qui étaient d'une couleur indéfinissable, ses yeux verts brillants, et son corps élancé mais pas très musclé, un peu comme tous les autres garçons de son âge, à part Emmett évidemment. Il avait un je ne sais quoi qui le rendait presque mignon, mais à mes yeux, son arrogance gâchait ce joli tableau. Je ne découvris pas qui était cette fille, hélas et appris juste que toute la bande de geeks viendrait ensemble.

Le matin du bal, un samedi, je traînais exceptionnellement au lit. Je n'avais plus de devoirs, la fin des cours était pour la semaine suivante et j'étais à jour dans la lessive. Je me plongeais dans Orgueil et Préjugés de Jane Austen mais à peine eus-je lu quelques pages que la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée résonna. Mon père travaillait, j'allais vraiment être obligée de me lever ? Pas question. J'ignorais les coups répétés sur la porte puis ce fut mon portable qui sonna. Alice.

« Je dors ! »

« Non, plus maintenant. Tu te bouges et tu me rejoins dans cinq minutes pour aller te préparer. »

« Quoi ? Mais il n'est que dix heures ! »

« Pas de discussion ! » dit-elle avant de me raccrocher au nez.

Je me levai aussitôt, sans prendre la peine de m'habiller davantage, j'étais en mini short et débardeur. J'ouvris à la volée la porte devant une Alice surprise et victorieuse.

«Pas avant quatorze heures ! »

Alors que j'allai refermer la porte, une main bloqua mon geste et je fus jetée sur une épaule et entrainée à l'intérieur. Emmett rigolait alors que je lui labourais le dos de coups, Alice donnait des ordres et je me sentis bien vulnérable tout d'un coup. Rosalie et Jasper étaient là aussi, se moquant de moi. Quand je fus enfin sur mes pieds, Emmett siffla en détaillant ma tenue.

« Je le savais ! »

« La ferme Emmett ! » ragea Rosalie.

« Bon allez Bella, tu cesses tes gamineries, tu enfiles n'importe quoi, et surtout un soutien gorge et tu nous suis ! » me commanda Alice.

Je gardai les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, refusant de bouger. Elle disparut à l'étage quelques minutes et j'en profitai pour engueuler aussi les trois comparses.

« Vous savez que mon père est le sheriff (j'adorais cet argument) et que vous êtes en train de me séquestrer ? Adieu la belle vie, vous allez moisir en prison ! »

« La princesse sort son papa comme bouclier. » railla Rosalie.

« En route, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut. » cria Alice en dévalant mes escaliers.

« Il faudra bien six heures pour te rendre humaine ! » pesta la blonde.

Je me retrouvai de nouveau sur l'épaule d'Emmett et conduite vers une voiture que je ne connaissais pas. Alors que j'étais poussée à entrer dans l'habitacle, la Volvo d'Edward se gara près de nous. Mais que faisait-il là ? Il sortit en courant vers nous mais se stoppa devant moi et ses yeux semblaient fixés sur ma poitrine. Quel mufle !

« Et vieux, décroche ton regard ! » lui dit en riant Emmett.

Edward revint à lui et toisa le géant, puis me regarda enfin dans les yeux.

« Je voulais juste savoir quand tu arriverais ce soir Bella, je ne veux pas manquer ton entrée. »

« Mais quel minable ! » marmonna Rose.

« Jacob et moi devrions y être pour… »

« Elle arrive avec nous à vingt heures, coupa Alice. Tu nous excuses, mais on est pressé. »

« Ouais les bouts de seins de Bella sont dressés, elle a froid. » ajouta Emmett très sérieusement.

Rosalie lui donna une énième tape derrière la tête.

« À ce soir Masen. »

« À ce soir Swan. »

« Arrêtez la tragédie, on croirait que vous allez vous battre en duel ce soir ! » intervint Jasper.

La journée fut très longue. J'avais été d'accord pour passer du temps avec Alice mais pas avec Rosalie. Elles me firent la totale, épilation, manucure, lissage des cheveux, soins du visage et masque, maquillage. Mais le pire fut la brutalité de Rose dans ses gestes.

« Aie ! Mais tu vas arrêter de te défouler sur moi ! » m'énervai-je.

« La princesse a mal ? »

« La princesse va prendre ce bâtonnet de cire et te l'appliquer sur un sourcil si tu ne te calmes pas ! »

Je joins le geste à la parole en une seconde, attrapai un bâtonnet et le plongeai dans le pot de cire. Aussitôt Rosalie se figea.

« Merde Swan, t'es pire qu'Alice. » capitula-t-elle.

« Merci du compliment. »

« Les filles, on n'a pas le temps pour vos chamailleries. Bella, Rose voudrait que tu t'excuses pour l'avoir humiliée en cours et Rosalie, Bella voudrait … la même chose finalement et aussi que tu cesses de la provoquer. »

« Mais ! » protesta la blonde.

« Je m'excuse Rosalie. Je n'étais pas en colère contre toi ce jour là, mais contre Masen. Alors ta remarque m'a fait sortir de mes gonds. » lui dis-je en reposant le bâtonnet.

« Euh.. Je m'excuse aussi. » lâcha-t-elle difficilement.

« Super ! Alors maintenant on va mettre nos robes. Les garçons sont sûrement prêts. »

« Jacob ! Je ne l'ai pas prévenu ! » m'écriai-je horrifiée.

« Fait. Les garçons lui ont prêté un costume car il avait mis un jean ! »

« Quand ? »

« Quand j'ai du aller chercher un verre de lait à madame il y a une heure ! » pesta Alice.

J'avais été assez pénible cet après-midi mais après le guet-apens de ce matin, j'en avais le droit ! Quand nous descendîmes pour retrouver les garçons au salon, je remarquai que la mère d'Alice, Esmé, avait à la main un appareil photo.

« Vous êtes tous si beaux ! » nous dit Esmé.

La séance photo dura vingt minutes et Jacob s'y soumit plus volontairement que moi. Puis nous partîmes tous en limousine pour le bal. J'étais nerveuse, c'était mon premier bal et je n'y allais pas par envie mais pour clouer le bec à Masen.

Jacob était vraiment mignon ainsi vêtu et il allait faire tourner bien des têtes, ce qui me fit peur. D'ailleurs dès notre arrivée, je remarquai quelques filles en train de le reluquer.

« Eh dis donc Jake, hors de question que tu danses avec une autre, ou même que tu parles avec une autre ! »

« Quoi ? Non mais tu y vas fort ! »

« Elle est toujours aussi chiante que ça ? » lui demanda Rosalie en me désignant.

« Tu n'as pas idée. » répondit-il en soupirant.

Je les détestais tous !

« Jacob, ce que tu dois comprendre, commença Alice, c'est que Bella doit rendre jaloux le garçon dont elle est amoureuse et toi tu … »

Je lui avais sauté dessus, bâillonnant sa bouche, sous les regards effarés de ses amis et de Jacob. Puis ce dernier éclata de rire et je relâchai Alice. Le mal était fait.

« Je comprends mieux. » dit Jake.

« Alice, tu n'y es pas du tout ! Je veux juste lui faire fermer sa belle gueule et qu'il… »

Je me stoppai face à leur hilarité. Qu'avais-je donc dit ou fait pour qu'ils se moquent tous de moi ?

« Sa belle gueule, hein ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi Emmett n'est pas ton genre, tu préfères les grands maigres roux ! » railla Blondie.

« Edward n'est pas roux Rosalie, et puis il n'est pas mon genre non plus. »

« Pourtant tu es amoureuse de lui. » conclut Jasper.

Je le fusillai du regard, je l'avais cru au-dessus de ces gamineries.

« Ça suffit ! Plus un mot. Jacob, n'oublie pas, rien qu'avec moi. » ordonnai-je.

« Euh, tu vas pas me forcer à t'embrasser, hein ? »

Je soupirai bruyamment et attrapai son bras pour nous guider jusqu'à la piste de danse mais Edward se mit en travers de mon chemin.

« Tiens tiens ! Swan … »

« Tu t'es fait jeté ce soir Masen, tu es seul ? »

« Non, elle est aux toilettes. Tu nous présentes ? »

« Jacob, Masen. Voilà c'est fait. On y va chéri ? »

Je tirai Jake plus fortement après l'avoir appelé « chéri » car je savais qu'il allait me rembarrer. Étrangement, il ne dit rien dit mais il s'était figé. Je me retournai et découvris la raison de son état. Une superbe brune avait rejoint Edward, du genre beauté fatale latine, toute de rouge vêtue. Il s'était payé une escort girl ou quoi ?

« Mais quelle vulgarité. » commenta Rosalie à côté de moi.

« Oh mon dieu ! se lamenta Alice. Il a une copine ! Je suis vraiment désolée Bella. »

« Merde Alice ! » m'exclamai-je.

Je partis sur la piste en traînant Jacob. Nous avions souvent dansé ensemble, sur toutes sortes de musiques sauf des slows, lors des nombreuses fêtes à la réserve, mon aisance à danser, je la lui devais aussi. Après une heure environ, j'avais besoin d'un rafraîchissement et aussi de remettre dans le droit chemin mon cavalier.

« Arrête de la regarder comme ça. »

« Bella, tu ne veux pas qu'on aille discuter avec eux. Si tu veux je la drague et il se retrouvera seul. »

« Et moi aussi ! »

« Non mais c'est pas pareil, on ne sort pas ensemble. »

« Tiens toi en au plan ! »

« Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée. » intervint Alice qui avait surgi de nulle part.

« Mais arrête ! Arrêtez tous de vous mêler de ma vie. Laissez-moi tranquille. »

Ils partirent tous et je dus courir après Jacob.

« Sauf toi crétin ! »

Il me fit les gros yeux suite à mon insulte.

« Désolée. Écoute, on va pas tarder à y aller, allons encore danser dix minutes. »

« Mais quand tu sortiras avec lui, tu lui demanderas le numéro de sa copine. »

« Jacob arrête tes conneries ! »

« Bah quoi, c'est évident que tu es amoureuse de lui ! »

« JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUSE DE MASEN ! »

Malheureusement pour moi, la musique s'était interrompue quelques secondes avant de reprendre, et la plupart des élèves avaient entendu mon éclat. Ils me regardaient tous comme si j'étais folle.

« On y va. » râlai-je aussitôt.

« Repli, repli ! » se moqua Rose quand nous passions devant elle.

Je me plantai en face d'elle, piquai le verre de jus de fruit que tenait Jasper et la menaçai d'un regard meurtrier.

« Swan, t'es pas marrante ! » tiqua-t-elle, une lueur de peur dans les yeux.

Je rendis son verre à Jasper et quittai avec Jacob le gymnase. Mais j'avais oublié que nous n'avions aucun moyen de rentrer chez nous. La limousine devait être rappelée minimum une demi-heure avant et seule Alice avait le numéro.

« Merde ! »

« Bella, calme-toi. »

« C'est un fiasco. » dis-je plus calmement.

Je réalisai ma bêtise, une fois de plus. Masen me faisait vraiment faire n'importe quoi.

« Appelle ton père ! » suppliai-je Jake avant de me souvenir que Billy était en fauteuil roulant et ne pouvait conduire que si on l'aidait à s'installer.

« Désolée. Bon, on est à quoi ? Cinq kilomètres ? On peut le faire ! »

« T'es folle Bella ! Et puis moi j'ai encore une douzaine de kilomètres à faire après. »

« Je t'aurais raccompagné banane ! »

Il dégaina son portable et un quart d'heure plus tard, mon père vint nous chercher à deux cent mètres du gymnase, histoire de m'éviter la honte.

Le lendemain matin, Alice m'appela une dizaine de fois mais je ne répondis pas. Vers midi, un autre appel, inconnu, s'afficha sur mon téléphone, elle avait dû emprunter le téléphone de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Alice, tu me lâches ok ! J'ai eu une soirée pourrie hier, alors je n'ai pas du tout envie d'en parler ! »

« … »

J'entendis seulement un petit soupir.

« Bien, je vois que tu as compris. Bon c'était sympa à toi quand même de m'avoir aidée dans mon plan, mais je me demande si ça en valait la peine, Edward était avec cette bombe. Jacob est pas mal non plus, mais en fait je ne suis pas objective en ce qui concerne Jacob. Il est tellement chiant ! Je le supporte à peine ! Et si tu savais comme il m'a pris la tête pour récupérer le nom de la copine d'Edward ! Il a tellement bavé sur cette fille, c'était pathétique, tu ne trouves pas et… Attends un instant. »

Un coup porté à la porte m'avait stoppée et j'eus un haut le cœur en découvrant Alice en face de moi mais surtout sans téléphone !

« Allo ? » demandai-je avec crainte à mon interlocuteur que j'avais pris pour la brune survoltée.

« Je suis heureux, que dis-je, je suis plus que ravi par ces révélations Swan ! Grâce à toi, je vais passer un super été, sans te voir d'une et de deux avec la satisfaction de t'avoir battue à PLATE COUTURE ! » s'écria Edward dans le combiné.

« Et merde ! » soupirai-je avant de lui raccrocher au nez.

J'avais décidé de sécher la dernière semaine de cours, prétextant un gros rhume. Angela m'avait ramenée les cours chaque soir et je n'avais pas osé lui demander quelles étaient les nouvelles rumeurs à mon sujet. Ce fut Alice qui me mit au parfum.

Le dernier jour de cours, elle vint chez moi pour m'inviter à sa fête. Tous les élèves étaient conviés et elle était en train de me supplier à genoux de venir.

« Non ! Mais tu te rends compte Alice qu'ils vont tous se foutre de moi ! »

« Oh non au contraire ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Angie ne t'a rien dit ? Oh et puis tant pis pour toi, si tu n'évitais pas tous mes appels… »

« Accouche Cullen ! »

« La rumeur raconte que… »

« La rumeur ? Oh non ça recommence. »

« Chut ! La rumeur raconte qu'Edward est amoureux de toi et que pour le rejeter une énième fois, tu t'es affichée avec un dieu indien. »

« Mais c'est quoi ces conneries ? »

« Je t'ai connu plus polie Bella. »

« Excuse. Mais c'est ridicule, c'est lui qui est arrivé avec cette bombe ! »

« Quand tu as crié que tu n'étais pas amoureuse d'Edward, il se tenait juste derrière toi. Et ensuite, il a disparu. Sa copine a refait son apparition seule après son départ. »

« C'est pas vrai ! Wow ! Non mais attends, Edward connaît la vérité… »

« Oui il a essayé de dire sa version, mais personne ne l'a cru. »

« Il a été humilié ? »

« Pire. »

« Merde. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? » me questionna-t-elle avec son petite sourire calculateur.

« Non, pas l'humilier en public, juste lui faire … »

« Fermer sa belle gueule, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. » me coupa-t-elle en riant.

« Il ne sera pas là ce soir ? Tu me le jures ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, il est invité et je pense qu'il va venir puisque tu t'es faite passée pour malade toute la semaine. »

« Je suis vraiment malade ! » plaidai-je mollement.

« À d'autres ! »

« Je ne veux pas le revoir Alice. Je suis désolée mais je ne viens pas. » conclus-je.

Je partis le lendemain chez ma mère en Floride et y passais tout le mois de juillet. À mon retour, je tentai de contacter Jacob sans succès pour fixer nos séances de rattrapage. J'avais été agréablement surprise en découvrant à mon retour ma Chevrolet repeinte en un rouge flamboyant. J'avais décidé d'être patiente avec lui. Mais au bout de plusieurs jours, toujours pas de ses nouvelles. Enfin, un jeudi matin, il décrocha.

« Salut Jake ! Merci mille fois pour la voiture. »

« Soulagé que ça te plaise. »

« Oui, c'est vrai que je devais choisir la couleur et payer la facture mais… »

« 66$ »

« Ok, je te rembourse dès qu'on se voit. Quand veux-tu commencer le bachotage ? »

« Pas le temps. »

Et il raccrocha.

Angela était chez sa tante au Canada, Jessica travaillait comme monitrice, quant à Alice et Emmett, ils étaient en vacances en Californie avec les Hale. Je me retrouvais donc seule, un mois d'août, à Forks, sous la pluie.

Une semaine avant la rentrée, profitant d'un retour temporaire du soleil, je décidai d'aller me balader à La Push, la plage de la réserve indienne. Alors que je marchais en ressassant encore et encore ma haine envers Masen, je fus attirée par des couinements. Je suivis les bruits et découvris Jacob et la copine d'Edward enlacés.

« Mais … mais… » bégayai-je.

« Ah salut Bella ! Chérie, on doit tout à ma grande amie Bella. »

Il la couvait du regard, et cela me sidérait car je ne l'avais jamais cru capable de parler gentiment à une fille. Un instant, qu'avait-il dit : « sa grande amie », « chérie » ? Que s'était-il passé durant mon absence ?

« Tu m'expliques, Black ? »

« Bella, je te présente Leah. Elle a aussi été utilisée par Edward ! C'est pas tordant ça ? »

Alors que je le croyais disparu à jamais, mon sourire refit surface. Oh quelle joie !

« J'en étais sûre ! clamai-je. Aucune fille sensée ne voudrait de lui ! »

« Euh, détrompe-toi, moi j'ai voulu sortir avec lui mais il n'a jamais voulu. D'ailleurs ce soir là, je croyais vraiment qu'il avait changé d'avis. Il est si mignon et intelligent… » expliqua Leah.

« Et en plus, il se sert des filles ! Quel minable. » la coupai-je, dégoûtée.

« Toi aussi, tu t'es servi de moi. » contra Jacob.

« Mais toi tu es mon grand ami, et entre amis, on se rend service. Au fait, tu peux dire adieu aux 66$, je pense que tu as été largement déjà été récompensé. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. » dit-il en dévorant du regard Leah, puis il se jeta sur les lèvres de la brune.

« Un instant. Leah, dis m'en plus sur Masen s'il te plaît. »

« Pas maintenant Bells. » râla Jacob.

« Ne sois pas jaloux, mon loup, le cajola Leah. Que veux-tu savoir Bella ? »

« Pourquoi il ne veut pas sortir avec toi, il est gay ? »

Je m'en frottai les mains à l'avance car une info aussi croustillante me donnerait un moyen de pression pour avoir la paix pour toute l'année à venir.

« Non, d'ailleurs, je crois qu'il craque pour toi. Quand il vous a vu au bal, il s'est crispé et j'ai tout de suite compris que je n'avais plus aucune chance, se désola-t-elle avant d'ajouter : mais je n'y ai pas perdu au change. »

Elle embrassa à son tour Jacob.

« Temps mort les sangsues ! Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « il craque pour moi ? »

« Il était super énervé de te voir avec un canon comme Jacob. »

« Merci ma chérie ! » minauda Jake.

« Ok, bon tu as mal interprété sa réaction mais c'est normal. Il t'a dit quoi sur moi ? »

« Rien. »

« Oui, donc c'est ça, il était juste énervé de voir que j'avais un cavalier. Je vous laisse à vos mamours ! »

Sur la route du retour, je sifflotais les chansons diffusées à la radio. Masen était vraiment un goujat, il s'était servi d'une fille amoureuse de lui ! Si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, je pouvais comprendre qu'une fille craque pour lui. Il était très sympa et drôle … avec ses amis. Quand je l'avais vu dans son costume au bal, je l'avais surtout trouvé … beau. Je me demandais si il savait pour Jake et Leah.

Toute à mes spéculations, je ne vis pas un homme qui traversait la route à toute allure hors d'un passage piéton et freinai brutalement. J'étais sous le choc, l'adrénaline injectée dans mon cerveau avait bloqué tous mes gestes. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que la pluie tombait à verse. Je repris mes esprits quand l'homme tapa rageusement à mon carreau. J'allai me faire passer un savon mais je l'avais mérité… J'ouvris la vitre et reconnus Edward !

« Oh non, je t'ai raté ! » me lamentai-je, retrouvant mes esprits.

« Tu es complètement folle ! » m'attaqua-t-il.

Un klaxon résonna et je me tournai pour voir la voiture de Newton derrière moi. Un instant après, Edward était monté dans ma voiture.

« Avances Swan ! »

« Tu n'as rien au fait ? » lui demandai-je en démarrant.

« Non, tu as pilé à trois centimètres de moi. »

« Bon, je crois que je te tuerai un autre jour alors. »

« Très drôle ! Ta voiture s'est faite faire un lifting au fait ? » ricana-t-il.

« Oui, Jacob a des mains en or, c'est un super mécano ! »

« Je devrais lui présenter ma Volvo, elle est un peu capricieuse en ce moment. »

« Certainement pas, mon copain ne … »

« Arrêtes Swan, ce n'est pas ton copain, il ne l'a jamais été d'ailleurs. »

« Tu es au courant qu'il sort avec Leah ? Tu as dû passer pour un crétin de première. » répliquai-je, méprisante.

« Et toi tu savais qu'ils se sont pointés à la fête d'Alice ensemble ? Tout le monde croit qu'il t'a larguée le soir du bal et que c'est pour ça que vous êtes partis si vite et énervés. » rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton.

« Je l'ignorai. » marmonnai-je.

Tout s'était finalement retourné contre moi. Il rit et je fus surprise et émue par ce son.

« Bon, je te dépose où Masen ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. » râlai-je.

« Vraiment ? »

« Je dois acheter mes livres pour le lycée. »

« J'y allais justement. »

« Alors en route ! Et ensuite, tu te débrouilles ! »

Une fois au sec dans la librairie, je détaillais Masen, histoire de trouver une remarque cinglante mais je restai muette. Il avait grandi, ne portait plus de lunettes et était indéniablement plus musclé. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus plaqués mais étaient coiffés en désordre, pas coiffés en fait.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? » me dit-il narquois.

« Non ! Mais j'ai la preuve que tu es le seul fautif au presqu'accident, tu ne portes pas tes lunettes ! »

« Je n'en porte plus. »

« Depuis quand ? » questionnai-je agacée.

« Je me suis fait opérer cet été. Je n'ai plus besoin de lunettes. »

Puis il se dirigea vers un coin de la librairie et je pris la direction opposée. Je ne le revis plus jusqu'à la rentrée.

Le premier jour de mon année de terminale fut un jour funeste car je découvris que je partagerais la quasi totalité de mes cours avec Masen. Puis à cause d'Emmett, les profs de biologie et d'histoire avaient décidé de placer à leur convenance les élèves et je m'étais retrouvée à côté de mon ennemi, car nous étions du même niveau. Au déjeuner, je décidai de rendre visite aux VIP pour obliger Emmett à bien se tenir pour le reste de la journée. Mais quand Alice m'aperçut venant vers eux, elle sautilla jusqu'à moi et me fit asseoir.

« Bella ! Comment se sont passées tes vacances ? »

« Bof, et vous ? »

« La Californie, L.A, la plage, le soleil, … » rêvassa Rosalie.

« Les filles en bikini ! » compléta Emmett, avant de se faire taper l'arrière de la tête par sa copine.

« Emmett, arrête de faire le pitre ! Si jamais un autre prof décide de nous placer… » attaquai-je.

« Oh t'es pas contente d'être à côté de ton chéri ? » demanda-t-il sérieusement.

« Non ! Combien de fois je vais devoir le dire ? JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUSE DE MASEN ! »

La même scène de honte à l'état pur venait de se rejouer, j'avais crié cela très fort et tous les élèves se mirent à rigoler. Puis je vis Edward se lever et me rejoindre tout en me fusillant du regard.

« C'est pas la peine de te donner ainsi en spectacle ! » me reprocha-t-il.

Je m'attendais pourtant à une autre remarque.

« Ah salut Edward ! Comment tu vas ? Assieds-toi avec nous ! » lui dit Jasper.

Et ce crétin de Masen obtempéra, il prit la chaise à côté de moi et s'installa.

« Quoi de neuf Jazz ? » répondit-il aimablement.

Mais dans quelle dimension avais-je atterri ? Masen était ami avec les VIP ?

« On n'est pas si obtus. » s'agaça Rosalie et je réalisai que j'avais prononcé tout haut mes pensées.

« Edward était avec nous à L.A, enfin que le mois de juillet. » me renseigna discrètement Alice.

Je me levai et retournai à ma table, où je ne pus finir de manger. Je les observai et ils riaient tous. Je crus qu'Edward allait changer de groupe mais plus tard, je le vis avec sa bande de geeks. D'ailleurs, l'animosité entre nos deux groupes avait miraculeusement disparu durant l'été. Lors de mon dernier cours de la journée, espagnol, je remarquai qu'Angela était particulièrement nerveuse.

« Tu as un problème ? » lui dis-je discrètement.

Elle nia de la tête, puis griffonna sur mon cahier : _Attends-moi après le cours, je dois te parler._

« Tu me fais peur Angie ! » rigolai-je après que la sonnerie nous ait libérés.

Elle se dandinait et se tordait les doigts.

« Euh, à la fête d'Alice, il s'est passé un truc… »

« Je sais, Jacob et la copine de Masen. »

« Oui mais pas seulement. Voilà ! Ben et moi sommes sortis ensemble ! »

« Ben ? »

Je réfléchis quelques instants avant de comprendre.

« Ben ! Comme Ben le bras droit de Masen ? Comme Ben celui qui nous a pourri la vie l'année dernière ? Ce Ben ?»

« Oui. » souffla-t-elle.

« C'est pour ça qu'ils nous fichent la paix ? »

« Non personne n'est au courant pour nous deux. Mais Ben m'a confié il y a une semaine qu'Edward leur avait demandé de ne plus nous embêter. »

« Bizarre. Mais vous allez vous cacher tous les deux ? »

« Non, Ben a prévu de m'embrasser sur le parking pour que tout le monde comprenne. D'ailleurs il m'attend. »

Elle était sur un petit nuage rose, dès qu'elle prononçait le prénom de son amoureux, ses yeux pétillaient.

« Allons-y ».

Que dire de plus ? Je ne voulais pas entacher cet amour naissant à cause mes querelles avec Masen.

Suite à ce rapprochement entre les deux groupes d'intello, je sus que j'allais devoir revoir Masen à plusieurs occasions et en dehors du lycée. Pourtant à la première soirée « intello », comme Jessica les appelait, Masen ne vint pas. Cette première réunion des deux groupes avait été très réussie. Nous avions laissé de côté nos aprioris et nous nous étions tous bien entendus.

Par la suite deux autres couples se formèrent rapidement, Jessica et Eric ainsi que Lauren et Tyler. Nous prenions tous nos déjeuners réunis, ne formant plus qu'un seul et même groupe d'intellos. Angela abandonna les cours de théâtre où elle n'était pas à l'aise pour rejoindre le club d'échec avec Ben. Tyler vint se joindre à la joyeuse troupe d'amateurs dont je faisais partie.

Je voyais peu Edward, à part pour les déjeuners, je ne faisais que le croiser. Nous n'étions plus assis ensemble que dans deux cours pendant lesquels nous n'échangions aucune parole. Même la course aux notes l'avait apparemment lassé. Car c'était bien lui qui m'ignorait, et cela me dérangeait, pour ne pas dire m'attristait. Il lui arrivait de me regarder, mais il était impossible de comprendre pourquoi il le faisait avec autant de colère. Je le détestais toujours mais de là à se haïr, c'était disproportionné.

Lors de la deuxième soirée de notre tout nouveau groupe d'intellos, il fit une apparition. Ce soir-là nous étions chez Ben. Pas de musique ni alcool mais des jeux vidéo et des DVDs pour tous les goûts. Tyler me défia à Mario Kart, je le soupçonnai d'en pincer pour moi aussi je refusai poliment.

« Tu as peur de te prendre une raclée ? » railla Edward, qui me parlait pour la première fois de la soirée.

« Non, mais je suis contre l'humiliation publique et comme je trouve Tyler sympa… »

« Contre moi alors. »

Je jubilai ! Des semaines que j'attendais de retrouver Masen l'arrogant. Et il allait le regretter car Mario Kart était un des seuls jeux vidéo que je connaissais. Grâce à Jacob, je l'avais découvert un an plus tôt et à cause de Jacob, je n'avais plus eu le droit d'y jouer, sous prétexte que j'étais mauvaise joueuse et que je le battais à chaque partie. Je ne pouvais pas lui en tenir rigueur, j'étais une vraie vicieuse à ce jeu.

Masen eut donc le droit à trois défaites de suite. Pas beaucoup d'écart mais j'étais quand même victorieuse et lui avait été humilié devant tous ses amis.

Après cette soirée, les choses dégénérèrent à nouveau entre nous. Quand il me parlait, c'était pour me critiquer, et ce même devant nos professeurs. Il revint se mettre à côté de moi pour me surveiller et malgré moi, je retombais dans cette spirale de compétition malsaine. Quoiqu'il dise, je réagissais avec disproportion. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Nous avions été collé deux semaines de suite pour nous être engueulés en plein cours.

Un jour de novembre, alors que je portais un gros pull bleu marine et un jean trop large, il se moqua de ma façon de m'habiller en plein cours et j'avais non pas marché mais couru. Alice avait campé devant ma voiture à la sortie des cours et j'avais cédé facilement. Le lendemain, j'avais changé radicalement de style. J'étais devenue beaucoup plus féminine. Je me maquillais trop à mon goût mais pas assez au goût d'Alice, portais des vêtements moulants, des jupes assez courtes, des hauts décolletés. J'avais délaissé mes converses et alternais entre des bottes, des escarpins ou encore des ballerines. Je n'étais pas provocante mais le changement était si radical que tous les élèves semblaient l'avoir remarqué.

Je n'aimais pas ça, je me sentais plutôt mal dans ma peau. Le pire était les séances de sports où je portais désormais un short ultra court et un débardeur décolleté. Je voyais le regard des garçons sur moi changer littéralement, ainsi que celui des filles. Haïe et désirée à la fois. Mais après avoir vu la tête de Masen, j'avais été plus que motivée à continuer. Je ne me reconnaissais plus mais au moins Edward ne m'attaquait plus sur ce sujet.

« Edward, range ta langue vieux, tu vas marcher dessus! »

Emmett était venu nous voir à notre table, comme souvent, après le déjeuner. Aussitôt je regardai vers Masen mais il avait déjà quitté la table. Les autres riaient et je ne comprenais pas. Ça arrivait de plus en plus d'ailleurs, mais je ne disais rien.

« Bella, j'adore cette robe ! Laisse-moi deviner, les soldes de 1987 ? » me lança méchamment Rosalie.

« Allez Rose, courage ! répliquai-je. Encore une semaine ou deux et tu redeviendras la star du lycée ! »

Puis je quittai le réfectoire. Rosalie me détestait vraiment mais je m'en fichais. J'adorais la faire enrager. Jacob m'avait d'ailleurs racontée des tas de blagues contre les blondes et j'en récitais une tous les matins à l'oreille de Rosalie en arrivant au lycée. Personne à part elle ne m'entendait, je n'étais pas si mesquine !

Masen trouva d'autres raisons de me critiquer, et les semaines défilèrent au rythme de nos prises de tête quotidiennes. La veille de Noël, je me rendis au supermarché avec mon père pour les derniers achats. Nous avions décidé d'inviter quelques amis de la réserve cette année. Traditionnellement Charlie dînait chez eux mais puisque j'allais faire la cuisine, mon père avait tenu à mettre les petits plats dans les grands.

Au détour d'une allée, je cognai dans un autre caddie et alors que j'allais m'excuser, je vis qu'il s'agissait d'Edward.

« Je vois que la chance est avec toi ! Tu échappes pour la deuxième fois à la mort ! La troisième sera la bonne ! » rigolai-je.

« Très marrant Swan. Dégage que je puisse continuer à t'ignorer !»

« Une semaine sans me voir et tu me suis... Tu es en manque Masen ? »

« Mon cadeau devait être deux semaines sans l'emmerdeuse de service mais ce ne sera pas pour cette fois-ci, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tiens, tiens, un énième jeu vidéo… » me moquai-je en remarquant le contenu de son caddie.

Il fit de même, éclata de rire et attrapa rapidement un tube de mon caddie.

« Une crème contre les hémorroïdes… Tu te fais vraiment chier sans moi ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Arrête de gueuler comme ça ! » m'époumonai-je en tentant d'attraper le tube qu'il tenait trop haut pour moi.

Les gens se retournaient autour de nous, j'étais devenue rouge et ce crétin de Masen continuait de ricaner. Il se calma en entendant le raclement de gorge de mon père qui venait de nous rejoindre.

« C'est à moi. Donne moi ça. » lui dit sèchement mon père tout bas.

« Edward ! Tu n'as pas honte de manquer de respect ainsi au Sheriff. » intervint une femme entre deux âges que je devinais être la mère d'Edward.

« Toutes mes excuses Sheriff Swan. J'ai cru que c'était à Bella. » s'excusa Masen.

« Ah la fameuse Bella ! » s'exclama avec gentillesse la mère d'Edward.

« Bonjour Mme Masen. » dis-je poliment.

« Appelle-moi Elisabeth. Je comprends mieux pourquoi la meilleure élève de ta classe ne vient jamais réviser avec toi ! Vous êtes comme chien et chat ! Edward je ne veux plus que tu importunes cette jeune fille. »

La honte, il se faisait passer un savon en public et devant son ennemie jurée ! Je n'en menai pas large non plus quand on père intervint.

« Je crois savoir que Bella ne lui fait pas de cadeaux non plus. Je l'ai sévèrement punie quand elle a été collée. »

Oui, un mois sans sortie, ça n'avait pas vraiment bouleversé mes habitudes.

« Vous devriez vous serrer les coudes dans vos études plutôt que vous disputer à longueur de journée. » tempéra Elisabeth.

Je leur dis rapidement au revoir et tirai mon père vers un autre rayon. Masen et moi avions tous les deux été humiliés, et lui et moi n'irions pas raconter cela, c'était certain.

Les mois passèrent et nos relations ne s'amélioraient pas, bien au contraire. La guerre s'intensifiait ! On était devenu de vrais gamins, collés toutes les semaines et à chaque colle, on en remettait une couche. Les soirées avec notre groupe se résumaient à s'affronter à Mario Kart puis au baby-foot. Jacob m'avait heureusement coachée rapidement et je battais Masen. Si par malheur, nous nous croisions en ville, nous attirions le regard des gens. Nous étions interdits de sorties par notre groupe après nous avoir fait tous expulser du cinéma de Port Angeles. On avait provoqué une bataille de neige dans la cantine et ensuite de nourriture puisque la neige avait fondu, un début d'incendie en classe de chimie, un malaise de la secrétaire, une inondation dans le laboratoire de biologie, l'effondrement de deux étagères dans la bibliothèque, une destruction totale de chaque casier que nous avions eu, une chaise était même passée par la fenêtre (ouverte heureusement). Ce jour-là j'avais poussé Edward à bout et j'avais même cru qu'il allait me frapper tant il était énervé contre moi.

Grâce à nos excellentes notes, nous avions toujours évité l'exclusion temporaire du lycée, mais le proviseur n'en pouvait plus de nous. Régulièrement, il convoquait nos parents et nous devions promettre de ne plus recommencer, comme deux enfants turbulents. Après nous nous calmions quelques jours mais la trêve ne durait jamais longtemps.

L'ambiance dans nos classes en commun était toujours électrique. Les professeurs redoutaient nos écarts et les élèves pariaient sur qui hurlerait sur l'autre en premier. Nous étions devenus au fil du temps des monstres tous les deux, des intellos rebelles ! Alice se rangeait toujours derrière moi, Emmett était du côté de Masen, Rosalie était quoiqu'il en soit contre moi et Jasper était neutre. Sans m'en rendre compte, les VIP s'étaient intégrés à notre groupe, à force de parier sur mes disputes avec Masen.

Il n'y avait qu'une occasion de répit dans ma vie, une occasion où j'étais bien avec lui mais il n'en savait rien. Chaque semaine, j'assistais secrètement à sa répétition de piano. Je l'observais jouer et parfois composer. Il avait créé une magnifique mélodie et je l'avais enregistrée à son insu. Chaque soir, je me repassais le morceau et d'autres airs qu'il aimait jouer. Je ne voulais rien analyser, je vivais juste ces instants sans me mentir.

Début mai, ce fut notre groupe qui décida de faire cesser cette guerre. Lors d'un déjeuner, Ben et Angela nous avaient passé un savon.

« Vous êtes pires que de gosses (décidément) ! Vous essayez sans arrêt de nous prendre à partie dans vos chamailleries mais on ne veut pas avoir à choisir. » expliqua Angela.

« Il n'y aura qu'un avertissement ! À la prochaine engueulade, on vous vire du groupe ! » ajouta Ben.

Alice applaudit et quand je croisai son regard, j'eus peur.

« Je propose de les isoler et de les forcer ainsi à régler leurs problèmes une bonne fois pour toutes ! » s'exclama ce démon.

Les autres approuvèrent et je fus poussée dans la Volvo d'Edward après les cours. Je devais y rester au moins une heure, c'était selon Alice, le minimum vu tous les différents que nous avions.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il ouvrit en premier la bouche.

« On arrête, de toute façon on ne se reverra plus après notre diplôme. On devrait tenir deux mois, non ? »

« Oui. Je me rends compte qu'on a été chanceux de ne pas avoir été exclus. Si on continue, le proviseur le mettra dans nos dossiers. »

« Pense à ta bourse Swan ! » se moqua-t-il.

« Oui, j'y pense justement car moi j'en ai besoin, je n'ai pas le fric de mes parents pour payer mes études et me loger dans un grand appartement ! Je ne vais pas rater mes études à cause d'un abruti comme toi Masen ! »

Alice toqua à la vitre de mon côté me faisant sursauter. J'avais oublié qu'ils étaient tous à proximité de la voiture. Je baissai la vitre face à son insistance pour me parler.

« Bella, ne l'attaque pas. Vous devez faire la paix ! Tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens… »

Je remontai en urgence la vitre et coupai la fin de sa phrase à mon plus grand soulagement. Quelle fouine !

« Donc, euh… on fait la paix ? » me dit Masen sans me regarder dans les yeux mais en me tendant la main.

Je la saisis et frissonnai à son contact doux et chaud.

« On fait la paix. » ânonnai-je.

Après cela, ma vie devint un vrai enfer. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi le fait de ne plus lui parler, de ne plus être assise à côté de lui, de ne plus passer ma journée avec lui en fait, m'affectait à ce point. J'en déprimai le weekend ! Face à ces émotions incongrues, je décidai de le fuir davantage. Je me concentrais sur mes cours et mes révisions pour l'examen de fin d'année, mais je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui. Et à la simple pensée de ne plus le voir dans quelques semaines me faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Le pire fut de renoncer à l'écouter jouer. Je n'avais pas eu le cœur ou le courage d'effacer mes enregistrements pourtant.

Deux semaines d'accalmie plus tard, notre professeur d'histoire, heureux de ce revirement de comportement, crut bon de nous mettre en binôme pour un exposé. Nous devions choisir un homme politique américain du dix-neuvième siècle et en faire une biographie succincte puis une étude sur ses actions.

Edward décida de venir chez moi tous les jours après les cours, puisqu'il connaissait le chemin. Cette excuse était bidon je le savais, il voulait sans doute m'éloigner de sa sphère privée. Le premier soir, il ne resta qu'une heure car nous nous étions engueulés comme des poissonniers pour imposer à l'autre notre choix. On avait fini par tirer à pile ou face le thème et il gagna. Après avoir fait une danse de la victoire plus que ridicule devant moi pour me narguer, il s'enfuit sous mes éclats de rires. Puis nous avions enchaîné des heures de recherches à la bibliothèque du lycée et chez moi. À part notre première séance de travail, nous étions restés relativement calmes.

En apparence seulement en ce qui me concernait. Le voir partir chaque soir de chez moi était un crève cœur. J'avais été assise de nombreuses d'heures à côté de lui à la bibliothèque où nous devions être proches pour discuter à voix basse. Je m'étais perdue plus d'une fois dans la contemplation de son profil, de ses cheveux, de ses mains, de sa bouche. J'étais totalement perdue, comme si mon corps agissait indépendamment de mon cerveau ! Il y avait cette tension permanente entre nous mais c'était différent d'avant. Je ne cherchais plus à le faire enrager et lui se montrait très courtois avec moi (la plupart du temps).

Je priais chaque jour pour que mon père débarque et nous force à fuir le salon et finir l'exposé dans ma chambre. Je mourrais d'envie de le voir assis sur mon lit ! Je devais prendre une douche froide tous les matins pour pouvoir le saluer en cours sans rougir. Une vraie idiote bourrée d'hormones !

Le dernier jour, nous soufflions un peu. Edward était très enthousiaste et tandis que je recopiais les sources de notre exposé sur le feuillet final, il se leva et fit le tour de mon salon. Je l'observai sans rien dire. Il regardait tout avec intérêt, comme si il voulait se souvenir de cette pièce toute sa vie.

« Cet exposé est si détaillé et pointu que tu pourras t'en servir à la fac. » me dit-il.

« Je n'oserais jamais ! Ce serait de la triche ! »

« Ne t'emballes pas. On a tout fait ensemble, je suis sûr que tu aurais fait aussi bien seule. Tu pourrais t'en servir. »

« Euh merci. »

Quand il arriva devant la cheminée et les nombreuses photos, il se resta concentré de longues minutes.

« Tu es très proche de Jacob. » lâcha-t-il si bas que je crus avoir rêver ces paroles.

« Euh, j'en sais rien. Oui, je suppose même si je ne le supporte pas plus de cinq minutes. Tous les étés quand je venais, je devais l'aider pour se remettre à niveau avant la rentrée. Son père me payait pour que je reste parce qu'à chaque fois on se tapait dessus ! »

« Je vois ça d'ici. Mais vous êtres proches. » insista-t-il.

« Il m'a appris beaucoup de choses. Lui et ses amis de la réserve. À courir, à me retrouver en pleine nature, à jouer à Mario Kart, à m'approcher de quelqu'un discrètement. Il a tenté la mécanique mais je ne suis vraiment pas douée. »

« Tu ne peux pas être parfaite Swan ! » lança-t-il dans un rire léger.

« Dit le garçon qui se croit parfait ? » rétorquai-je sans méchanceté, ou alors un tout petit peu de moquerie.

Mon père arriva et nous fit sursauter. Je rougis sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Il était au courant qu'Edward venait à la maison pour notre exposé. Il n'y avait pas de quoi être gênée, et pourtant…

« Bonsoir Sheriff. »

« Bonsoir les jeunes ! Bella, je peux te voir un instant ? »

Je rejoignis mon père dans la cuisine.

« Tout se passe bien ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Oui, nous avons terminé notre exposé. »

« Bon, tout s'est arrangé entre vous ? »

« Hum… »

« C'est pas le grand amour, j'ai saisi. » se moqua mon père en me faisant un clin d'œil et il repartit dans le salon.

Je faillis lui crier que je n'étais pas amoureuse d'Edward mais le premier concerné se trouvait dans la pièce voisine.

« Tu dînes avec nous Edward ? Pour fêter la fin de votre exposé. »

Je fis les gros yeux à mon père et celui-ci me rétorqua.

« Oh Bells ! Ne râle pas. Je vais aller chercher des pizzas, tu n'auras pas à cuisiner. »

« Trop aimable. » répondis-je sèchement.

Il partit aussitôt nous laissant seuls et aussi gênés l'un que l'autre.

« Désolée… pour mon père. » réussis-je à articuler au bout de trois minutes.

« Ce n'est rien. Je suis content, flatté même. »

« Flatté ? » ricanai-je.

« Oui, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour ton père. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, et c'est un bon sheriff. »

« Mais il a embarqué ton bolide l'année dernière ! »

« C'était justifié, et puis… Laisse tomber. »

Il alla se poster devant la fenêtre et observa le jardin. J'avais comme l'impression qu'il avait failli se confier. Je m'approchai silencieusement de lui et lui soufflai à quelques centimètres de son oreille:

« Dis-moi. »

Il sursauta et se retourna vivement. Il me regarda intensément, cherchant si il pouvait me faire confiance ou non. Je lui fis un sourire sincère. J'étais troublée par ses yeux verts et d'être aussi proche de lui avait déclenché des frissons dans le creux de mes reins. Je débloquais mais j'adorais ça malgré tout.

« Quand j'étais en sixième, me raconta-t-il, je me suis fait racketté par James, le caïd du collège. Je lui ai tenu tête et il m'a frappé. C'était à la sortie des cours, devant pas mal d'élèves mais pas un n'est intervenu. Ton père a surgi de nulle part et m'a sauvé. Une semaine plus tard, James était parti en maison de correction et on ne l'a jamais plus revu. »

« Je suis désolée. » lui dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux et en posant ma main sur son épaule.

« Depuis ce jour, le sheriff est mon héros. »

Mon père arriva peu après, nous faisant à nouveau sursauter. J'étais encore plus gênée mais je savais pourquoi cette fois-ci. Edward m'avait laissée apercevoir ce qui se cachait sous sa carapace et j'avais été émue. Je m'étais même autorisée à l'admirer discrètement durant tout le dîner. Il avait discuté surtout avec mon père mais je n'en avais pas été vexée, j'adorais entendre sa voix.

Après cette soirée, Edward ne me parla pratiquement plus. Je le laissais tranquille, nous étions en pleines révisions et depuis qu'il s'était confié à moi, j'avais décidé de ne plus chercher à l'affronter, de plus nos amis gardaient en permanence un œil sur nous.

Si je voulais vraiment être honnête, je n'assumais pas du tout mon attirance envers lui. J'avais refoulé ce sentiment depuis trop longtemps et d'avoir pu être aussi proche physiquement et émotionnellement de lui ces deux dernières semaines avait provoqué un raz de marée en moi. Je rêvais de lui chaque nuit. C'était hélas toujours des rêves très flous, il ne s'y passait rien à part son magnifique regard perdu dans le mien.

Lors de notre dernier cours de sport, nous fîmes des courses de vitesse et cette fois-ci mixte. Je gagnai la première course contre Edward, ce qui lui valut quelques sifflets, puis comme je battais tous les autres élèves, garçons et filles, personne n'osa plus rien dire. Emmett aussi ne parvint pas à me dépasser même si le résultat avait été très serré.

À la sortie du gymnase, je reçus un seau d'eau sur la tête. Je cherchai évidemment Edward mais ne le trouvai pas. En fait, il sortit peu après moi. Je bouillais de rage, tout le monde riait de moi et je fus tentée de l'accuser d'être le cerveau de l'opération, mais son regard désolé m'en dissuada.

« Mais qui t'a fait ça Bella ? » me dit-il doucement en me tendant un paquet de mouchoirs en papier.

Le geste était dérisoire mais attentionné, et surtout il m'avait appelé Bella.

Un gloussement me parvint sur ma droite et je découvris Emmett tentant de se cacher derrière un mur. Tous les élèves présents comprirent en même temps que moi. Je me plantai face à lui, menaçante et il cessa de rire.

« Tu as honte de t'être fait battre à la course par moi ? »

« Euh… non, enfin je me suis tordu la cheville il y a deux semaines, mentit-il, alors ça ne compte pas, surtout pour quatre secondes.»

« Quand tu veux, où tu veux ! » le défiai-je durement, puis j'avisai Rosalie à quelques pas de nous et lui dis : « Pour une course évidemment. »

Elle lui donna son habituelle tape derrière la tête puis vint vers moi et me conduisit à l'intérieur dans les vestiaires. Alice nous suivit et je jetai un dernier regard confus à Edward. Je lui mimai un timide « merci » avant de disparaître.

« Quel idiot ! Bella, je suis désolée, me dit gentiment Rosalie en me tendant une serviette de bain. Si j'avais su, je l'en aurais dissuadé. »

« Merci Rosalie. »

« C'était super ! » s'exclama Alice en sautillant.

Nous la fusillâmes du regard, aussi elle se calma en apparence et s'assit.

« Edward a été si galant ! Il est fou de toi Bella ! »

« Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ! » l'engueulai-je franchement.

« Je te paries vingt dollars que … »

« Plus de paris sur moi ! Enfin Alice, il me déteste. Il m'ignore à longueur de journée !»

« Et ça te fait souffrir, mais c'est de ta faute. Si tu ne lui dis pas que, contrairement à ce que tu scandes devant tous les élèves, tu es amoureuse de lui, il ne pourra pas être aussi attentionné et tendre qu'aujourd'hui. »

Sa tirade me laissa sans voix mais fit rigoler Rosalie, qui récolta un nouveau regard noir de ma part. Mon cerveau se remit à fonctionner et tout le calme que j'avais un temps soit peu conservé, disparut.

« JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUSE D'EDWARD ! MERDE IL FAUT TE LE DIRE EN QUELLE LANGUE ? »

« Tu dois l'inviter au bal ! » pépia Alice, sans être démontée par mon agressivité.

Le lendemain, Edward me parla à nouveau mais uniquement pour me critiquer et se moquer de moi. Au déjeuner, il continua à me lancer des piques sous les regards d'incompréhension de notre groupe. Ce mec était bipolaire ma parole ! Il était devenu plus pénible qu'avant ! Après les cours, je partis à sa recherche pour lui demander quel était son problème. Je le débusquai dans la salle de musique mais il n'était pas seul.

« Mais quelle peste ! Elle n'arrête pas de hurler qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi ! Tu l'aurais entendu avant hier dans le gymnase…»

Ah, il avait encore entendu… Son changement d'attitude avait donc pour origine les mots hurlés à Alice.

« Et c'est quoi le problème ? Tu t'en fous. » lui dit doucement Jasper.

« Tu sais bien que tout le monde croit que je l'aime ! Quand elle dit ça, tout le monde pense que c'est en réaction à ce que je lui aurais dit. »

« Oh les rumeurs tu sais… »

« Facile à dire pour toi, la rumeur sur toi concerne la supposée taille immense de ton… ta… »

« Oui je sais. » pavoisa Jasper.

« Alice ? »

« Même pas. Emmett ! »

« Quel con. » rit Edward.

Son rire me fit sourire. J'aimais tant l'entendre rire.

« Allez, te laisse pas abattre. Il nous reste encore deux semaines de cours et ensuite tu ne la reverras plus jamais. » le rassura Jasper.

« Euh… »

« C'est pas vrai ! Tu vas à la même fac ? Mais tu étais pris à Darmouth ! »

« Je ne voulais pas partir si loin. »

« Merde, Edward, me dis pas que c'est à cause d'elle. »

« Non ! Évidemment que ça n'a rien à voir avec elle !» s'insurgea-t-il.

Mes jambes me lâchèrent et je glissai à terre. Il allait être sur mon campus ! Aucun cours ensemble évidemment mais je le croiserais aux fêtes, au supermarché du campus, à la laverie, à la cafétéria…

« Tu connais la théorie d'Alice ? » lui dit malicieusement Jasper.

Ces paroles me remirent sur pieds en deux temps trois mouvements.

« Non. »

« Bella est amoureuse de toi… Mais puisque tu l'as emmerdée dès son arrivée à Forks, tu l'as braquée. »

Et merde.

« Et merde. » lâcha Edward.

Pour une fois que nous étions d'accord.

Je détestais plus que tout Alice et cela se confirma jour après jour. Elle ne me lâchait plus au sujet du bal. Je n'avais eu aucune invitation, Edward non plus m'apprit-elle. Tous les élèves nous croyaient secrètement ensemble depuis que nous avions cessé nos disputes, même nos amis les plus proches le pensaient. J'avais vite écarté l'idée de réinviter Jacob. J'avais paradoxalement vraiment envie de participer à mon dernier bal de lycée même si je devais m'y rendre seule.

La veille de la remise des diplômes, je reçus la confirmation de l'obtention de ma bourse. Je sautais partout dans le salon depuis dix minutes et mon père m'invita à déjeuner dans l'unique restaurant de Forks. Après un repas très calorique, je croisai Edward accompagné de son père. Ce dernier avait une expression colérique et son fils semblait aussi énervé.

J'aurais voulu savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Puis je pris conscience qu'après la remise des diplômes, je ne verrais plus mon ennemi, qui n'en était plus un. Chaque été, ses parents l'envoyaient seul en vacances aux quatre coins du monde. J'avais entendu parlé de New York et de l'Égypte pour cet été mais Edward n'avait à ma connaissance toujours pas choisi.

Et puis, ce ne serait que deux petits mois, me rassurais-je désormais chaque soir. Dès la rentrée, je serais avec lui à Seattle. Je le croiserais parfois et ferais tout pour me montrer amicale. Nous ne serions plus en compétition, nous n'aurions plus de prétexte pour nous engueuler. Mêmes si nos prises de bec me manquaient, j'étais persuadée que nous pouvions devenir amis.

Je ne voulais pas comprendre ma douleur. Je devais me bander les yeux et ignorer que ce garçon me rendait folle dans tous les sens du terme. Son regard avait le pouvoir de me faire faire n'importe quoi et j'étais certaine que s'il me demandait une folie, j'obéirais sans remords ni regret.

Un soir, j'eus un peu plus de courage que les autres soirs. Je passais plus d'une heure à tourner en rond dans ma chambre, mon portable en main, hésitant à lui téléphoner. J'avais enregistré ses coordonnées quand un an plus tôt, je l'avais confondu avec Alice. Finalement je composai le numéro après avoir trouvé quoi lui dire. Une bonne vanne pour commencer, enchaîner sur la remise des diplômes le lendemain et enfin notre « séparation » tel était mon programme. Mais quand il répondit, j'étais restée sans voix et avais vite raccroché. Il m'appela en retour mais je ne pus décrocher. Dix minutes plus tard, le téléphone fixe sonna et avant que je ne comprenne, mon père avait répondu et discutait avec Edward.

« Alors, pas trop nerveux pour demain ? ( … ) Ta mère viendra au moins… ( … ) Tu sais c'est un jour spécial tu ne … euh oui bien sûr je te la passe. ( … ) Bells, c'est Edward Masen. »

Il me tendit le combiné et sous son regard inquiet, puisque je devais être aussi rouge qu'une tomate, je réussis à parler.

« Allo ? » murmurai-je.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Hum oui… »

« Tu n'as rien c'est sûr ? »

Pourquoi était-il paniqué ? Eh merde! Je fantasmai rien qu'entendant sa voix douce et suave.

« Oui Edward, tout va bien. Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? » osai-je.

« Oh euh… tu a dû composer mon numéro par erreur, ça a raccroché et quand j'ai voulu te rappeler tu ne répondais pas. J'ai ensuite téléphoné à Alice mais elle m'a dit que tu n'étais pas avec elle et ensuite elle m'a un peu tenu la jambe. »

« Oh… tu t'es inquiété pour moi ? » dis-je doucement.

« Je… je te laisse à demain. »

« Attends ! »

Mais il avait déjà mit fin à son appel. Je me précipitai à l'étage et constatai qu'Alice avait cherché aussi à me joindre trois fois.

« Alice, qu'est ce que tu as dit à Edward ? »

« Rien. » mentit-elle.

« Mais encore ? »

« Bon, si tu insistes, on a parlé de la fête que je vais donner demain soir après la cérémonie et aussi du bal. »

« Quelle fête ? »

« Mince, j'avais oublié que je ne devais pas t'en parler avant demain… Tu viendras hein ? Tu ne vas pas me lâcher… »

« Bien sûr que je vais venir et d'ailleurs je viens aussi au bal. »

Elle hoqueta mais ne dit rien, sûrement sidérée par mes intentions. Elle n'aurait pas à user de mille stratagèmes cette fois-ci pour me faire participer.

« Je viens chez toi vers quelle heure pour me préparer ? » continuai-je l'air de rien.

« Attends, t'es sérieuse ? »

« Oui. »

« À quinze heures. »

Elle raccrocha avant que je ne change d'avis. De toute façon je n'avais pas l'intention de me défiler. De me savoir acceptée à l'université de Seattle avec bourse me motivait à enfin souffler. Dans deux mois je quitterais Forks, alors je devais profiter de ce laps de temps et ne rien planifier de trop sérieux. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre, mon avenir était assuré, j'allais me lâcher avant de replonger dans les études !

Le lendemain, tout se déroula très vite, une fois mon nom prononcé et mon diplôme récupéré, je retournai au milieu des autres élèves et écoutai un énième discours. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'épier Edward. Il paraissait triste et quand il lui arrivait de croiser mon regard, il baissait les yeux en se détournant.

Puis je me rendis à la réserve avec mon père et reçus les félicitations de nos amis Quileutes. Jacob et Leah étaient présents et je pus constater que leur idylle était toujours au beau fixe. Je me retins d'interroger Leah au sujet d'Edward. Sil ils étaient vraiment amis, elle aurait pu me renseigner sur les projets d'Edward pour l'été. Un peu avant quinze heures, je m'éclipsai pour téléphoner à Alice et la prévenir de mon retard.

« Tu es où Bella ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas je ne serais pas trop en retard, je dois juste repasser chez moi récupérer ma tenue et… »

« Inutile, je t'ai choisi une tenue depuis trois semaines déjà. Dépêches-toi ! »

J'obtempérai et me rendis rapidement chez mon amie. Elle me séquestra aussitôt, me poussant sous sa douche, puis elle attaqua mes cheveux avec son fer à lisser et enfin me laissa souffler le temps de passer un appel. Puis elle m'offrit mes tenues, car elle avait tenu à m'offrir un ensemble pour ce soir et une robe de bal pour le lendemain.

« Tu es ma bonne fée ? » rigolai-je.

« Tu… ça te plaît ? Vraiment ? » hésita Alice.

« Oui, merci beaucoup, je suis très touchée. »

Pour la fête, je revêtis donc un jean ultra moulant foncé et un bustier sans bretelles rouge coordonné avec des escarpins à petits talons. Je ne portais pas de soutien-gorge et j'avais dû batailler avec Alice pour ne pas porter un string mais plutôt un shorty en dentelle noire. Alors que j'allais me maquiller, je reçus un sms. Je déglutis en voyant qu'il était envoyé par Edward.

 _\- Veux tu être ma cavalière demain ? E -_

Je ne pus retenir un cri de joie et des petits sauts partout dans la chambre d'Alice. Celle-ci me dévisagea et je lui tendis rapidement mon téléphone pour lui faire lire le message.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » s'exclama Rosalie en déboulant dans la pièce.

« Ah ! Enfin Rose ! Tu as vu l'heure ? »

« Hum… oui je sais, mais regarde ! Je suis déjà prête ! »

« Laisse-la Alice, tempérai-je en redescendant de mon nuage. Tu vois bien qu'elle s'est envoyée en l'air tout l'après-midi ! »

J'explosai de rire, je laissai s'échapper toute la pression, tous mes doutes tout en serrant contre mon cœur mon téléphone portable. J'étais pathétique et j'adorais ça !

« Elle a déjà bu ? C'est comme ça que tu l'as convaincue ? » demanda Rosalie, décontenancée par mon attitude.

« Bella, tu n'oublies rien ? » me dit Alice avec un clin d'œil.

« Euh… ah oui ! Je dois répondre ! »

Je tapotai rapidement un « Oui ! » puis rejoignis les filles dans la salle de bains pour me maquiller. Je voulais vraiment plaire à Edward, lui montrer que je n'étais pas revêche et emmerdante. J'étais devenue une jeune femme et je n'aspirais qu'à me laisser guider par mes hormones en ébullition.

Les filles complotèrent quelques minutes mais je ne me vexai pas. Rien ce soir n'allait pouvoir m'atteindre. J'irai au bal avec Edward le lendemain mais dans quelques heures je le verrais, je lui parlerais et lui ferais découvrir la vraie moi. Il n'avait pas osé me demander de vive voix de l'accompagner mais rien de plus normal au regard de notre relation en dents de scie depuis notre rencontre. J'étais imprévisible et ce soir je comptais bien lui montrer les aspects positifs de ma petite folie !

La soirée commença peu après et j'attendis nerveusement Edward. Je le vis dès son arrivée, puisque j'étais postée près de l'entrée. Il était venu avec plusieurs garçons de la bande et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers le salon. Il était magnifique, maintenant je pouvais bien me l'avouer ! Il portait un jean noir et une chemise blanche, la même tenue que pour la remise des diplômes, mais ce soir il avait remonté ses manches sur ses avant-bras puissants, ouvert deux boutons en haut de sa chemise et décoiffé davantage ses cheveux. Il était si sexy ! Je ne voulais pas lui sauter dessus à peine arrivé aussi j'avais prévu d'attendre un bon quart d'heure avant de sortir de la cuisine, sous couvert d'aider à la préparation du buffet. C'était inutile vu que des extras étaient engagés pour cela, comme me le fit remarquer Rosalie peu après. Je bus quelques gorgées de téquila pour me donner un peu de courage mais finalement, ce fut lui qui me débusqua, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

« Tu te caches ? » me demanda-t-il encore un peu inquiet.

« Non. »

« Rose m'a dit que si. »

« Et tu la crois ? » ris-je nerveusement.

« À plus tard alors. »

« Attends ! Hum… je viens avec toi. »

Nous rejoignîmes notre joyeuse bande. Angela tenta d'attirer mon regard mais je n'avais d'yeux que pour mon Edward. Mon Edward… je débloquais quand même pas mal ! Lui m'avait à peine regardée et cela m'agaçait. Il m'ignorait encore et je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi. C'était plus que ridicule, les cours étaient finis et nos amis seraient heureux de nous voir enfin devenir amis. Au bout d'une heure à faire la potiche, j'allai vers le buffet me servir une nouvelle téquila. Alice m'attrapa par la taille et me traîna jusqu'à la piste de danse, ainsi que Rose et Emmett. Je savais que Jasper n'aimait pas danser aussi Alice se déhancha avec moi au rythme de la musique. Bientôt un petit cercle de garçons se forma autour de nous deux.

L'alcool aidant, je me laissais porter sur le rythme. J'avais la sensation grisante de me libérer enfin de ma carapace. Aucun garçon ne tenta un mouvement trop rapproché, je leur faisais encore peur, mais je voyais bien que ma tenue leur plaisait. Sur une autre musique plus lascive, Emmett m'invita à danser. J'allais énerver Rose, parfait !

« Tu la préfères en tigresse, non ? » lui chuchotai-je au creux de l'oreille, mon regard ancré dans celui de la copine d'Emmett.

« Tu n'as même pas idée à quel point ! » répondit-il.

« Alors en scène ! »

Nous entamions une danse plus que sensuelle sous les regards incrédules de la plupart de nos camarades. Je savais que je ne risquais rien avec Emmett aussi je me lâchai davantage. Je lui lançais des œillades coquines et mes mains se baladaient sur l'ensemble de son torse et de son dos. Rosalie fulminait et Alice tentait de la rassurer certainement. J'aurais pu mourir si seulement son regard pouvait me tuer. Vers la fin de la chanson, je frôlai les fesses d'Emmett mais avant de pouvoir les presser comme je l'avais prévu, un bras puissant m'éloigna de mon cavalier. Je reconnus l'odeur merveilleuse d'Edward tandis qu'il me tirait un peu brutalement vers la porte vitrée puis dans le jardin, sous la faible lueur de la lune.

« Pourquoi tu te donnes en spectacle ? Tu te rends de ce que ça me… tu as pensé à Rosalie ? »

« Oui, d'ailleurs c'était une spéciale dédicace. C'était pour toutes les remarques blessantes qu'elle m'a faite depuis mon arrivée au lycée. »

Il éclata de rire et je ris aussi.

« Par vengeance ! Tu es vraiment… unique. »

« Oui et aussi pour rendre service à Emmett ! »

« Quel idiot ! Elle va lui tordre le cou ! »

Son rire mourut brutalement et il me regarda intensément. Qu'il ordonne et j'obéirai, pensai-je en frissonnant de désir. Il continua à me fixer, sondant mon âme et je priai pour qu'il comprenne mon émoi et mes sentiments pour lui. Merde j'étais amoureuse d'Edward Masen ! J'étais certaine qu'il allait m'embrasser mais au moment où il baissa légèrement la tête vers mes lèvres, des cris nous parvinrent. Il se tendit soudainement et m'offrit un petit sourire triste.

« Rentrons, tu vas attraper… »

Il déglutit et ne finit pas sa phrase. Je suivis son regard et m'aperçus avec gêne que mes tétons durcis pointaient sous le fin tissu de mon top. Il se détourna tout aussi gêné mais me prit la main doucement et m'entraîna à l'intérieur. Puis il nous assit au milieu de notre groupe, son bras négligemment posé sur le dossier derrière mon dos.

Je ne prêtais pas attention aux conversations, j'étais enivrée de cette proximité, de son odeur, me rappelant sans cesse l'intensité de son regard quelques instants plus tôt. Hélas pour moi, le démon de service vint briser ma bulle moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard et me fit me lever pour la rejoindre à l'écart. Je sentis le regard d'Edward me suivre et quand nos yeux se croisèrent je compris qu'il n'était pas ravi de mon départ. Je lui souris et suivis malgré moi Alice dans une petite salle de bains.

« Repoudrage ! » pépia-t-elle.

« Quoi ! C'est pour ça que tu m'as interrompue ? »

« Tu ne parlais pas, tu matais Edward et c'était tout sauf discret. »

Je haussai les épaules.

« Ton mascara a un peu coulé. Tu étais en feu tout à l'heure ma grande. Mais Rosalie va te le faire payer ! »

« Je n'ai fait que rendre un service à Emmett. »

Sur ces mots, la jolie blonde entra dans la pièce et me fusilla du regard.

« Swan ! » cria-t-elle.

« Rosalie, calme-toi ! » intervint Alice.

« Ça fait deux ans que tu lorgnes dessus ! J'avais cru ces derniers temps que tu en pinçais vraiment pour ton geek et j'ai baissé ma garde mais crois-moi, tu vas le regretter ! »

« Comme je le disais à Alice, je n'ai fait que rendre service à Emmett ! » me défendis-je.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais gober ça ? Tu es amoureuse de mon mec mais tu rêves si tu penses un seul instant qu'il va te préférer à moi ! »

« Mais… »

« Swan ! J'ai été gentille jusqu'à maintenant mais je vais te faire regretter le jour de ta naissance ! »

« MAIS MERDE JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUSE DE LUI ! » m'époumonai-je.

« Une impression de déjà-vu… » murmura Alice en souriant.

Rosalie se calma aussitôt, comme toujours quand je hurlais en fait. Je profitai de son mutisme pour enchaîner.

« C'est lui qui m'a invitée. Il m'a dit que quand tu étais jalouse, tu étais explosive à l'horizontale. Je ne fais que le citer ! »

« Il… a fait ça pour moi... » bégaya-t-elle.

« Eh oui ma grande ! Les mecs ne sont pas très subtils mais à choisir entre vous eux, je préfère Emmett et c'est à lui que j'ai rendu service. »

« Oh mon dieu Bella ! Je suis tellement désolée. Pour tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai toujours été jalouse de toi, tu es si bien dans ta peau et tu ne te préoccupes jamais des apparences… Tu comprends, j'ai toujours été jolie et mes parents m'ont toujours poussée à être la plus belle… C'est une pression énorme !»

« C'est oublié Rosalie. » la rassurai-je.

« Merci Bella ! Oh je vais passer une nuit torride avec mon ours ! Pas un mot à Emmett les filles, il doit me croire encore en colère contre lui!»

Nous rigolâmes gaiement puis retournâmes à la fête. Malheureusement ma place auprès d'Edward était occupée par Tyler. Je captai le regard d'Edward au bout de longues minutes et lui fis un grand sourire auquel il ne répondit pas. Quand une série de slow commença, j'attendis son invitation mais à la troisième chanson, il ne m'avait toujours pas regardée aussi je décidai de l'inviter.

« Viens danser Edward. » dis-je, ce qui fit stopper toutes les conversations.

Il se leva raide comme un piquet. Peut-être était-il aussi nerveux que moi ? L'ambiance tamisée nous cacha des autres et j'espérais qu'il se décrisperait. Il mit une main sur ma hanche droite et l'autre dans ma main gauche. Il fuyait mon regard mais je voyais bien que quelque chose clochait. Qu'il soit troublé, je pouvais le comprendre, je l'étais moi-même, mais il semblait en fait très triste et déçu. Peut-être n'avait-il pas compris pour ma danse avec Emmett ?

Je n'en pouvais plus de ces spéculations mais je n'osais pas parler. Un autre slow s'enchaîna mais ni lui ni moi ne quittions les bras de l'autre. J'avais posée une main dans son dos et peu à peu je la remontai vers sa nuque. Je soufflai un bon coup et lui demandai si il allait bien. Il hésita un peu puis me dit qu'il se sentait un peu malade.

Dès la dernière note du slow il me lâcha et quitta la fête. Je restai un instant sur la piste sans comprendre son attitude puis me jetai à sa poursuite. Il s'apprêtait à monter dans sa Volvo quand je le rejoignis.

« Edward, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »

« Oui. Retourne t'amuser Bella. » dit-il un peu sèchement.

« Repose-toi bien alors. À demain. »

Il me fixa bizarrement puis monta en voiture et disparut.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » me harcela Alice quand je rentrai dans la maison.

« Edward était souffrant, il est rentré. »

« Il t'a parlée de demain ? »

« Non ! » m'alarmai-je.

Je ne savais pas à quelle heure il viendrait me chercher, si il voulait dîner de son côté ou avec moi, … je paniquai et Alice m'empêcha de glisser au sol.

« Pas d'inquiétude ! Jasper m'a dit qu'Edward lui avait un peu parlé de ses projets. Tu vas voir, tout va bien se passer. Si il est souffrant, il a dû oublier de te le dire. Il sera chez toi à vingt heures. J'arriverai demain matin vers dix heures et avec Rose on se préparera chez toi. Tu veux bien ? »

« Oui… oh merci Alice, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, les conseils, les fringues, enfin pour tout ! Tu es vraiment une bonne fée ! »

 **_oOo_**

Me voilà donc à ruminer dans ma vieille Chevrolet sous une pluie battante. Edward m'a plantée volontairement, il m'a humiliée devant mon père et surtout il a piétiné mon amour pour lui, et c'est bien ce qui me fait le plus souffrir. Je m'en fous de ma fierté, j'avais décidé de me laisser aller avec lui, de profiter du peu de temps que nous allions avoir avant son départ en vacances. Je n'avais pas trop pensé à l'après sur le campus.

Tout ce que j'avais voulu pour ce soir, c'était de vivre le stéréotype du bal de fin d'année. Je porte une magnifique robe bleu nuit, des escarpins à lanières, une étole de soie de la même couleur et des sous-vêtements sexys. Mes cheveux sont relevés en un chignon un peu lâche mais très travaillé, Rose a passé trois quarts d'heure à le réaliser. J'ai accepté tous les masques, soins, crèmes qu'Alice m'a proposés. J'ai tout fait pour lui plaire physiquement, et j'aurais été adorable avec lui.

Comment a-t-il peu être aussi cruel ? Il doit bien se douter que j'ai attendu cette soirée comme toutes les autres filles ! Alors pourquoi a-t-il joué avec moi ?

Je tape rageusement le volant, ce qui m'arrache un cri de douleur. Je le déteste ! Un coup porté à ma vitre me fait sursauter et je porte ma main au cœur. Edward me regarda bizarrement, comme s'il était désolé. Mais comme je ne réagis pas, il contourne ma Chevrolet, ouvre la portière et s'installe à côté de moi. J'ai l'impression de revivre notre presqu'accident en septembre dernier. Je repense aux sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui alors, j'en ai fait du chemin depuis !

« Bella, je ne savais pas. »

« Tu ne savais pas quoi ? Que tu allais me briser le cœur ? Je t'ai connu plus sûr de toi ! »

« Je t'assure, je ne savais pas que je t'avais invité. Techniquement je n'y suis pour rien. » plaide-t-il.

« J'ai reçu un sms depuis TON téléphone et j'y ai répondu. »

« Je pensais avoir perdu mon portable, Emmett me l'a rendu ce soir. »

« Je ne comprends rien. »

Essaie-t-il de me prendre pour une idiote ? Pourquoi cherche-t-il à se défendre alors qu'il a gagné ?

« Emmett et Rose viennent juste de m'expliquer leur plan. »

« Leur plan ? Mais pourquoi auraient-ils comploté contre moi ? Je pourrais comprendre pour Rose mais Emmett ? Ça ne tient pas ! »

« Écoute-moi ! Alice a voulu nous réunir ce soir, pour que … enfin qu'on arrive à oublier le passé. Emmett t'a envoyé le sms. Ensuite il était censé me dire que Rose lui avait dit que tu voulais y aller avec moi plutôt que seule. Il fallait que j'aille te chercher vers vingt heures sans prévenir et passer pour un héros. Mais hier après-midi, Emmett était en retard et avec Jasper on est parti sans lui au stade. »

« Il se tapait sa blonde… »

« Il m'a dit qu'hier soir il a aussi oublié de me parler jusqu'à ce que je parte et qu'Alice ne lui secoue les puces. Il était supposé venir tôt ce matin chez moi mais je n'y étais pas… »

« Où étais-tu toute la journée ? »

« Hier soir, je t'ai encore entendu hurler que tu n'étais pas amoureuse de moi. Rosalie vient de me dire que tu parlais d'Emmett mais je ne pouvais pas savoir alors… J'ai conduit plusieurs heures et j'ai fini à la frontière canadienne. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai remarqué que je n'avais plus mon portable. J'ai fait demi-tour et en début d'après-midi je suis venu au lycée. J'avais l'intention de venir au bal juste pour te voir quelques instants. C'est … enfin j'avais besoin de te voir une dernière fois. »

« Pourquoi ? » je demande en croisant les doigts.

« Pourquoi tu as répondu oui à mon sms ? » me rétorque-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« J'ai cru que… j'avais l'intention d'y aller seule. Quand j'ai reçu ton message, j'ai (je déglutis car c'est le moment ou ça passe ou ça casse) … j'ai sauté de joie. »

« Bella, je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi, on s'est tous les deux fait manipuler. Tu n'y es pour rien. »

« Si j'avais su que tu m'attendais, je serais venu, je te le jure. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, il n'est pas trop tard. Bella, veux-tu être ma cavalière ? »

« Oui. »

Tout s'est passé si vite et j'ai déjà oublié ma colère. Je ne vois que ses yeux qui brillent et ne sens que sa main chaude dans la mienne alors que nous courons vers le gymnase. Il me fait danser toute la soirée sous les regards bienveillants et soulagés de nos amis. J'en veux encore aux VIP mais au final je suis au bal avec Edward. Il ne cesse de me dire à quel point il me trouve belle et merveilleuse. Il me dit aussi qu'il n'a jamais été aussi heureux que ce soir.

Je repense aux deux cours sur la sexualité et les risques inhérents aux rapports intimes. J'ai eu le droit comme tous les adolescents de mon âge aux conseils d'une femme dans la cinquantaine. Elle nous a dit de ne pas sauter le pas trop tôt, qu'il faut apprendre à connaître son partenaire et être responsable.

Je connais Edward depuis presque deux ans, j'ai passé des heures à ses côtés en classe et en dehors du lycée. J'ai appris à le connaître. Il est très intelligent évidemment mais aussi gentil, drôle et généreux. Même si ça n'est pas avec moi, il est un ami précieux. Il aime jouer du piano et composer. Son compositeur préféré est Bach, mais il aime aussi beaucoup Mozart et il peut jouer les yeux fermés « Clair de Lune » de Debussy. C'est un féru de biologie maritime et de basketball. Son seul vice est les jeux vidéo. Je sais tout ça de lui, je le connais très bien. Je sais aussi qu'il ne boit jamais de café et prend chaque matin du jus d'ananas et un bol de céréales. Il lit beaucoup le soir mais ne rate jamais une émission de « Saturday Night Live ». Je sais tout ça car j'ai été son ennemie pendant près de deux ans.

J'aime tout chez lui et je suis amoureuse de lui depuis quelques mois. Je l'ai vu devenir un jeune homme, il a réussi à s'extirper de sa condition d'adolescent avec brio. Il est plus mature que les autres garçons. Il a fait beaucoup de sport depuis l'été passé avec Emmett et Jasper, il est devenu plus musclé. Il a pris conscience de son apparence et a su changer pour mieux s'adapter sans se trahir. Avec Alice pendant un mois à Los Angeles, il n'a sans doute pas eu d'autres choix que d'améliorer son look et de renouveler son dressing. Pourtant il est resté le même, peut-être que je l'aime depuis notre rencontre…

Perdue dans mes pensées et enivrée par son odeur, je me laisse entrainer dans ses bras. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Quand il s'écarte de moi légèrement, j'ai froid et je me plaque fortement contre lui.

« Je voudrais te parler, mais pas ici. »

« Ok, je te suis. »

Je lui fais confiance, il m'a dit à demi-mots qu'il voulait être avec moi. C'est flou mais ça me suffit. Il nous guide jusqu'à la salle de musique puis nous fait asseoir sur le banc du piano. Voilà un de mes fantasmes qui est sur le point de se réaliser, j'en jubile à l'avance mais finalement il prend la parole au lieu de mes lèvres.

« Je te dois des explications et des excuses surtout. »

Il commence à rougir et n'ose pas me regarder dans les yeux. Je pose ma main sur sa joue et le force à me regarder lui sourire.

« Je me souviens parfaitement de notre rencontre. » me dit-il.

« Oui, j'avais fait une entrée fracassante en classe d'anglais et toi… »

« Non, c'était l'été de mes treize ans. J'ai été malade au début de l'été et je suis resté à Forks. La vraie raison était que j'avais été agressé par James deux mois plus tôt et j'avais peur de me retrouver seul dehors. Les Quileutes voulaient récolter de l'argent pour la remise en état de leur plage et avaient organisé une sorte de fête. Je ne voulais pas y aller mais ma mère a insisté. Il y a eu des épreuves pour les jeunes. C'est alors que je t'ai vue. Tu te disputais avec Jacob, vous étiez en train de vous préparer pour une course à deux. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi j'ai fait la course et j'ai perdu. »

« Eh merde. J'ai gagné avec Jacob et on s'est moqué de toi… »

Ce souvenir me revient difficilement, ça me semble si loin ! On avait pointé du doigt tous les perdants, et enfin je me souviens parfaitement de ce gamin très chétif qui m'avait regardé avec haine.

« Je t'ai traité de mauviette et de fille. Oh mon dieu, Edward je suis tellement désolée ! »

« Ce jour-là, j'ai rencontré Leah et grâce à elle, j'ai passé un super été mais l'humiliation que James m'avait infligée puis toi… C'était tout simplement trop. Je t'ai haïe et étais prêt à tout pour me venger mais tu es partie peu après. »

« Je rejoignais Renée… Je ne passais que deux semaines avec mon père. »

« Quand tu as débarqué au lycée, j'ai eu d'abord peur que tu ne m'humilies à nouveau et ensuite j'ai compris que tu ne te souvenais pas de moi. J'ai voulu me venger à nouveau, peu importait que cela arrive près de quatre ans en retard, je devais le faire. C'est à cause de moi que tu t'es presque étouffée le lendemain de ton arrivée, que tu es tombée en cours d'histoire, je suis aussi responsable aussi de ta brûlure en chimie, de ta chute en gym et … »

Je le coupe car il se sent vraiment mal.

« J'ai saisi. Je te dois pas mal de bleus… et pour la chasse au trésor ? »

« C'est à partir de là que tout a dégénéré. J'ai vite oublié mes rancœurs et j'ai tout fait pour que tu me parles et qu'on passe du temps ensemble même si pour cela nous devions nous engueuler à longueur de temps. Il y a un an, au bal de fin d'année, quand tu as crié que tu n'étais pas amoureuse de moi, ça a été comme un choc. J'ai réalisé brutalement deux choses : que tu me détestais vraiment et que j'étais amoureux de toi. »

« Tu… »

« Oui, j'ai appris à te connaître autrement qu'à travers nos disputes. Mais tu continuais à scander que tu ne m'aimais pas et j'en ai beaucoup souffert. »

« Je t'aime aussi Edward. »

« Tu en es vraiment sûre ? » insiste-t-il.

« Oui. Je te dois aussi des excuses. J'ai été une vraie peste alors que ce n'est pas du tout mon caractère. Mais tout comme Jacob, tu as la faculté de me faire sortir de mes gonds. Aux jeux de la fête Quileute, Jacob m'emmerdait encore car même si il a un an de moins que moi, il était plus rapide et plus fort que moi. Ça a été entre nous une vraie compétition, mais j'ai vite réalisé que je ne le battrais jamais. En échange de mon abdication, il a accepté de m'entraîner. Il m'a beaucoup appris ! »

« Je n'en doute pas, et te connaissant ça dû être dur d'accepter ta défaite. » rit-il sans moquerie.

« J'ai accepté d'être la deuxième avec lui, je ne pouvais pas l'être dans d'autres domaines. C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours autant étudié. Quand je suis arrivée à Forks, je ne t'ai considéré comme un rival qu'après la chasse au trésor, avant tu avais été si discret que je ne m'étais pas méfiée. Je devrais te remercier tu sais car je me suis dépassée pour mes études et j'ai obtenu ma bourse. Sans cette compétition entre nous, j'en aurais sans doute moins fait. »

« Je suis ravi de t'avoir été tout de même utile. »

« Plus que tu ne le penses… » je lui souris et mets ma main dans la sienne.

« Alors, euh… tu veux bien être ma petite amie ? » me dit-il en me fixant avec envie.

« Oui Edward. »

Il plonge sur mes lèvres, me coupe le souffle et me mords presque. Je veux rire mais très vite les sensations qu'il me procure me coupent de toute tentative de raisonnement. J'ai envie de lui, de l'aimer et d'explorer son corps avec mes mains et mes lèvres. J'entoure son cou avec mes bras et me presse contre lui sans pudeur. Je sens son érection et j'en gémis. Il me touche enfin là je le veux, son toucher est à la fois tendre et brutal, il se retient depuis un an, il m'aime depuis un an, j'ai du mal à réaliser.

Mon portable sonne et je l'ignore mais au bout du troisième appel, Edward s'écarte de moi, saisis mon sac et le téléphone et répond.

« Quoi ! ( … ) Comment tu le sais ? (Il regarde par les fenêtres et je l'imite, il n'y a personne) hum oui… »

Je lui reprends le téléphone et mets le haut parleur, je le laisse parler.

« Je pense que Bella mérite mieux qu'un premier pelotage dans cette salle de musique puante. » gronde Alice.

« Je suppose. » rit Edward alors que je rougis à la mention de mon inexpérience.

« Je vous ai réservé une chambre d'hôtel à Port Angeles, sur Beach Road, le Venise. »

« Merde Alice ! Port Angeles est à presque une heure de route ! »

« Tu vas bien pouvoir te retenir ! »

« Ce n'est pas la question ! »

« Si, justement. Alors je me suis occupée de tout. Pour mon cadeau de remerciement, je viens de vous envoyer ma liste par mail. Bonne soirée ! »

Edward et moi restons silencieux, je brûle d'envie d'y aller, je ne sais pas pour lui. Mais puisque nous sommes ensemble, je dois toujours être honnête avec lui alors je me lance et lui demande ce qu'il en pense.

« J'en dis que je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de faire une heure de route… »

« Moi aussi. »

« On prend ta voiture ? »

Il ne répond pas, il m'entraine hors du lycée en courant, c'est un miracle que je ne tombe pas. Tel un gentleman, il me prend la main pour que je monte dans sa Volvo. Le trajet passe à toute vitesse car pour me contenir tandis qu'il conduit, je le bombarde de questions et il en fait autant. Notre bonne humeur retombe une fois garés devant le bel hôtel au bord de l'océan. Je lui souris timidement, j'ai envie de lui dire que je n'attends rien de lui, je ne veux pas qu'il se force.

Finalement, il me prend la main et m'emmène à l'intérieur. D'un ton sûr de lui et aussi pressé, il réclame notre clé. Puis il me guide jusqu'à notre chambre. Mes jambes me soutiennent à peine, je frissonne, j'ai un peu peur aussi pourtant mon désir pour lui est si violent que je le suis avec entrain.

À peine arrivés dans notre chambre, il se jette sur moi, m'écrasant contre la porte et me faisant gémir.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? »

« Non pas encore. » je susurre et il comprend.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi mais je ne veux pas te forcer. »

« C'est moi qui vais t'obliger Edward. Je n'en peux plus de t'attendre ! »

Il continue à m'embrasser, me guide jusqu'au lit et allume une lampe de chevet, créant une ambiance tamisée. Il me murmure des mots d'amour, mais j'ai du mal à comprendre car mon esprit ne pense qu'à une chose, le sentir en moi. Je suis prête à prendre le temps de le découvrir mais l'issue est inéluctable et c'est pourquoi je le laisse me faire languir.

Il ôte ses chaussures puis sa chemise. Puis il passe ses doigts dans ma coiffure et enlève toutes les épingles qu'il trouve. Mes boucles descendent sur mes épaules et il prend alors un peu de recul pour me regarder. Il m'admire, je le vois dans son regard, je lui plais et j'espère qu'il voit la même adoration dans mes yeux.

Ses mains s'approprient mon dos, mes fesses, mes hanches. Il me plaque toujours contre lui et son sexe tendu me heurte avec urgence. Je sens pourtant qu'il veut encore prendre son temps. Il passe ensuite derrière moi et parcourt mon cou et mes épaules de ses lèvres. Il défait les boutons de ma robe et la fait glisser le long de mon buste. Puis il vient se planter devant moi, s'agenouille pour tirer sur le tissu soyeux et me voilà à moitié nue devant lui.

Encore ce regard ému et amoureux, il fond ensuite sur mon ventre qu'il parsème de baisers mouillés. Je l'imite rapidement, je mets un genou à terre et lui ôte son jean. J'hésite et finalement je fais tomber son boxer et libère son sexe durci pour moi. Je suis impressionnée et je le trouve beau et tentant. Je pose mes doigts sur sa verge et la caresse puis je me relève doucement et lèche son ventre et son torse. Mes mains quittent son entrejambe pour découvrir son dos, ses reins et aussi ses fesses. Je l'entends gémir dans mon cou quand je repars à l'assaut de son sexe. Il ne reste pas inactif, il réussit à dégrafer mon soutien gorge mais n'ose pas encore toucher mes seins.

« Allonge-toi. »

J'obéis avec joie, je veux qu'il me commande ce soir. Il a compris que je suis vierge mais peut-être que lui non et alors il va pouvoir nous guider. Je me stoppe dans mes réflexions quand ses dents attaquent mon slip. Je sens son souffle chaud contre mon pubis à travers la dentelle, je me cambre et du coup plaque mon sexe humide plus fortement contre sa bouche. Ses doigts impatients ôtent ce rempart et sa langue goûte enfin mon intimité.

J'en frissonne de partout, mes reins sont en feu et mes mains étreignent les draps sans ménagement. Sans que je ne le réalise, je jouis rapidement et après avoir crié son prénom en me cambrant comme jamais, je retombe sur le lit en souriant bêtement.

« Wow… Merci Edward ! C'était… merde c'était plus que génial ! »

Il ne répond pas mais me sourit et ses yeux me crient son amour pour moi. Très vite il repart dans l'exploration de mon corps, il s'acharne sur mes seins avec ses mains d'abord puis avec sa bouche. C'est possible de jouir juste en étant dévorée ainsi ? Je n'en peux plus, mon sexe le réclame mais Edward ne l'entend pas ainsi. Aussi j'attrape fermement sa verge et la caresse. Il s'arrête un instant et me regarde comme pour s'assurer que je suis consentante. J'en profite pour accaparer ses lèvres, et tandis que nos langues luttent, ses mains pétrissent durement mes hanches et mes fesses. Je continue mes mouvements et alors que je croyais son sexe à son maximum, je le sens gonfler et durcir davantage dans ma main.

J'ai envie de lui donner un orgasme comme il l'a fait plus tôt alors je quitte sa bouche et plonge sur son pénis. Je le lèche un peu partout. Je découvre avec émerveillement et candeur la douceur de son gland. Contre toute attente, j'ai envie de le dévorer, de le gober sur toute sa longueur. J'étais persuadée de ne jamais vouloir faire ça mais avec Edward, c'est juste naturel. Tout pourrait n'être qu'un accouplement vulgaire et obscène mais avec lui, c'est juste de l'amour à l'état pur. Je ne suis pas gênée par son regard lubrique et encore moins choquée de l'avoir dans ma bouche. Je le veux et il me veut, c'est aussi simple et beau que ça.

« J'emmerde la vieille et ses conseils à la noix ! » je marmonne.

Edward ne réplique pas, je le sens prêt à exploser. Ok pour le sucer mais je n'ai pas très envie d'avaler son sperme. Ma main prend le relai tandis que je garde ma langue sur son gland. Son orgasme arrive enfin, le délivrant de sa semence et finalement j'y goûte un peu.

« Oh mon dieu, tu n'imagines pas le plaisir que tu m'as offert. » souffle-t-il.

Il reprend pied un instant et j'en profite pour aller chercher mon sac. J'en sors un paquet de mouchoirs et découvre une boîte de préservatifs. Merci ma bonne fée. Edward le remarque et me dit qu'Emmett en a aussi glissé dans toutes les poches de son jean avant qu'il ne me rejoigne à ma voiture. Nous rions ensemble et je le rejoins sur le lit. Puis je m'applique à essuyer sa semence. Son érection est déjà de retour ce qui me fait sourire, je ne cesse de me répéter que c'est pour moi qu'il bande.

« Edward, je vais mourir si tu ne me fais pas l'amour tout de suite. »

« Ma Bella… »

Il se redresse et m'allonge brusquement sur le lit. Ses lèvres sont soudées aux miennes, il s'étend sur moi, écarte avec impatience mes jambes et me frustre encore plus puisqu'il se contente de frotter son sexe contre le mien.

« Edward… » je râle de ne pas le sentir en moi.

Je tends la main et attrape un préservatif. Je défais l'emballage sous le regard étrange de mon amour.

« Tu ne veux plus ? » je m'exclame avec panique.

« Si, c'est juste que c'est enfin c'est la première fois que je… »

Il me prend le préservatif déballé des mains et s'écarte de moi pour l'enfiler. Ses gestes sont un peu malhabiles mais il parvient à se protéger.

« Attends, tu es aussi vierge ? » je demande ahurie.

« Oui et moi aussi je n'en pouvais plus de t'attendre. »

Il se replace entre mes jambes et me demande silencieusement si je suis prête. Je hoche la tête. Au lieu de sentir son sexe, ce sont ses doigts qui entrent en moi.

« Tu es si mouillée. »

« Et toi tu es si dur alors je pense qu'on est prêt ! »

Il rit de mon empressement puis m'embrasse avec douceur et me pénètre lentement. Je me crispe un peu et il le sent. Il me chuchote qu'il n'a pas le choix de me faire mal mais que ce sera la seule fois. Il s'enfonce soudainement en moi provoquant une déchirure, ça me fait à peine souffrir. Je me détends immédiatement, j'adore la sensation de son sexe en moi. J'empoigne une de ses fesses pour qu'il comprenne et pour mon plus grand plaisir, il entame des allers retours profonds et lents. Je soupire fortement et Edward grogne un peu. Je crois qu'il dit quelque chose comme « oh putain », « c'est trop bon » ou encore « oh mon dieu ».

Ses coups de reins se font de plus en plus rapides et ses hanches claquent contre mes cuisses. Nous sommes pris de frénésie, Edward relève une de mes jambes, la plaque contre sa hanche et s'accroche à moi fortement. Mon bassin se soulève et accompagne ses mouvements pour qu'il aille plus loin. À chaque mouvement je me crois au nirvana mais il m'emmène toujours plus loin. J'atteins enfin le point de non retour, je jouis autour de son sexe alors qu'il continue encore de me prendre avec passion. Puis ses yeux se ferment et il atteint l'orgasme à son tour. Il me donne encore deux coups et s'immobilise. Quand ses yeux se rouvrent, ils sont noirs. Il ne m'a jamais paru aussi… affamé.

« Promets moi des centaines de nuits comme celle-ci. » je lui dis.

« C'est promis. »

Il s'allonge à côté de moi, ôte le préservatif et m'emprisonne dans ses bras puissants. Je me colle contre son torse et me shoote à son odeur. Il sent très bon en temps normal, mais là il sent le sexe et ça m'excite énormément.

« Tu connais le slogan « Faites l'amour pas la guerre ? », c'est exactement ce qu'on va faire toi et moi ! » je lui lance d'un ton coquin.

« À vos ordres Mademoiselle Swan… »

 **FIN**

Les reviews déjà reçues lors de la première publication :

SO06 chapter 4 . Nov 18, 2014

Coucou Vanessa c est trop mignon ! Et comme dhab très bien écrit ! Bisous sonia

report review for abusejennifer2601 chapter 4 . Oct 29, 2014

Génial comme histoire.

report review for abusepuceron52 chapter 4 . May 5, 2013

Cet os est tellement beau, replis d'amour et triste a la fois

merci encore de partager ces petits bijoux

report review for abusemlca66 chapter 4 . Sep 11, 2012

je découvre ta suite d'OS à l'occasion d'une mise à jour, et je suis emballée

bravo, tu passes d'un styles à l'autre, d'un environnement à l'autre et c'est très réussi

report review for abuseaelita48 chapter 4 . Mar 3, 2012

Cet OS est terrible quelle guerre entre Edward et Bella, ils ne se font aucun cadeau, j'ai presque pensé qu'ils ne pourraient jamais s'entendre ces deux là.

Merci, bisous.

report review for abusephika17 chapter 4 . Nov 5, 2011

Et pourquoi j'avais pas lu cet os n4 ? Il est superbe, j'adore !

Twikiss

report review for abuseceline68990 chapter 4 . Oct 30, 2011

Coucou

Excellent et OS !

Tellement de tension !

J'ai cru qu'ils n'y arriveraient jamais...LOL

Celine

report review for abuseLily-Rose-Bella chapter 4 . Oct 28, 2011

cet os était vraiment bien! probablement mon préféré des 4! P

report review for abusefrimousse30 chapter 4 . Oct 27, 2011

J'ai adoré tes 4 os mais surtout le dernier.J'espère que tu en fera d'autre en plus le couple Edward/Bella est mon préféré.


	4. 4 - L'amour et son contraire

**OS - L'amour et son contraire**

 **Couple: Edward et Bella**  
 **Rating: M**  
 **PDV: Alterné**

* * *

 **Chicago, 1919**

 **PDV Bella**

Je sais bien quel amour je préfère, pourtant je ne suis pas heureuse ainsi. Je passe de lits en lits, après trois ans je suis lassée et désabusée.

Je n'ai rien perdu de mon charme, je suis plus experte que jamais dans le jeu de la séduction et du sexe. Je ne couche qu'avec des hommes influents. Riches hommes d'affaires, aristocrates ou politiciens, je ne prends que ce dont j'ai besoin.

Je suis moi-même issue de la haute bourgeoisie. Ma vie a été parsemée de fêtes, de réceptions somptueuses, de décadence et de luxe. Pour mon cher père, je reste la très chaste Isabella, si il savait… Je n'ai plus rien de chaste depuis mes seize ans ! Je suis bonne actrice et à dix-neuf ans, j'ai toujours réussi à repousser les hebdomadaires demandes en mariage. Je fais croire à mon père depuis tout ce temps que je suis une vierge effarouchée. J'ai même insinué vouloir entrer dans les ordres mais puisque je suis la seule héritière et que je suis une femme, mon père m'a fait promettre de me marier avant mes vingt ans en échange, je pourrais choisir mon époux.

Je suis comme toutes les femmes, j'aspire à un bon mariage, avoir à mes côtés un homme puissant pour qui je serais tout, fonder une famille et apprécier les plaisirs simples et chrétiens de la vie. Cette idéalisation de mon futur se ternit jour après jour, je commence à craindre pour mon âme salie. J'ai peur qu'aucun homme bon ne veuille de moi pour épouse.

La vie m'a fait naitre agneau au milieu des loups, alors fatalement j'ai perdu de mon innocence jusqu'à devenir aussi noire que ces hommes qui me courtisent. J'ai perdu ma mère très jeune, mon père m'a élevée telle la huitième merveille du monde, ne me refusant rien, me gâtant jusqu'à me pourrir.

Et ce matin-là, en m'observant nue dans le grand miroir de ma salle d'eaux, je vois ma noirceur. J'ai tant envié, tant voulu, tant exigé que je me retrouve vide d'envie. Je perds peu à peu gout à la fête, à l'alcool, au sexe, bref tous mes loisirs. Depuis quelques semaines je reste chez moi le soir, repoussant les invitations et refusant les visites. Je fais des rêves plus qu'érotiques qui m'épuisent chaque nuit. Aussi jouissifs et réels que peuvent être mes songes, je suis perdue et désemparée au petit matin. Je veux l'amour et son contraire, je n'arrive pas à choisir. Et tant que je serai indécise, je continuerais à rêver de lui je suppose.

Dans mes rêveries, son regard noir me transperce tandis qu'il s'active brutalement en moi. Ses dents malmènent ma peau soyeuse. Ses mains froides et douces me maintiennent durement dans les positions qu'il m'impose. Quand je jouis, je ressens très souvent une morsure et quand j'ouvre les yeux, sa bouche est ensanglantée. Il m'avilisse à ses désirs et le pire c'est que j'aime ça.

Au bout de deux mois à ce rythme, je suis à bout de forces. Mes rêves sont merveilleux mais éprouvants, je dors pratiquement toute la journée. Mon père s'inquiète beaucoup et a fait appel à de nombreux médecins. Mais rien n'y fait, malgré les remèdes, les potions ou les prières du prêtre, je suis toujours aussi exténuée et anémiée.

Quand il arrive ce soir-là, je viens à peine de m'endormir. Je peux encore sentir la chaleur des flammes dans ma cheminée sur ma peau. Ses doigts glacés parcourent avec impatience mon corps. J'entends le tissu se déchirer, il n'aime pas quand je suis trop vêtue mais j'ai froid sans lui. Il grogne, m'enlace puis capture mes lèvres. D'un baiser, il me consume. Ses lèvres fraiches se perdent dans mon cou, titillant la peau fine. Ses mains ont écarté mes jambes et il se presse déjà contre moi. Son sexe dur me heurte et je gémis.

Je suis totalement à sa merci, il le sait, il aime ça. Je ne devrais pas aimer pas ça, avec les autres c'est moi qui séduis et qui décide. Sa bouche s'écrase violemment contre la mienne, j'oublie mes réflexions. Je sais ce qu'il aime, je sais qu'il me comblera de plaisir alors je sais ce que je dois faire : lui obéir et apprécier.

Je ne suis pas spectatrice non plus, il laisse le caresser sa peau dure et froide, il aime quand je l'embrasse et que je me presse contre lui. De longues minutes passent et son sexe n'est toujours pas en moi. Il met de plus en plus de temps à me prendre. Il me regarde plus longuement, me caresse plus doucement et surtout me fait jouir avant lui. Et cette nuit encore, il souffle bruyamment en enfouissant son visage entre mes cuisses. Je me tiens en appui sur mes coudes. Mes cuisses sont marquées par des hématomes de différentes couleurs mais je n'y accorde pas d'importance. De le voir me lécher et de l'entendre grogner me font presque jouir aussitôt. Il le sent alors il ralentit un peu le rythme de sa langue, me faisant languir encore et encore. Aussi frustrée que je suis, je ne lui en veux pas, mon orgasme va être tellement intense.

La patience est mère d'orgasmes phénoménaux mais trop c'est trop… Je geins comme un bébé et il me donne enfin ce que je veux. Je n'ai même pas le temps de m'en remettre qu'il me pilonne déjà. Je finis de jouir autour de son sexe, j'en frissonne et quand j'ouvre les yeux, je me noie dans son regard encore plus noir que d'habitude. Il va bientôt jouir aussi mais se retient encore et encore. Il a remonté une de mes cuisses pour s'enfoncer plus profondément dans mon antre.

Après avoir joui, il caresse mon ventre et mon dos, son toucher froid m'apaise. J'ai des courbatures à cause de mes exploits, mes rêves sont très sportifs. Je n'ai pas de répit et je n'en veux pas de toute façon. Il me prend encore et encore. Il me fait le chevaucher, puis me fait asseoir au bord du lit tandis qu'il est genoux devant moi, il me plaque contre un mur, colle son corps derrière le mien, me fait me cambrer et s'enfonce en moi. En fonction de la position, je ressens son sexe différemment, je ne sais pas comment cela est possible mais puisque je rêve, il est normal que ce soit extraordinaire.

Il me donne trois autres orgasmes et c'est avec regret qu'il me laisse aux toutes premières lueurs de l'aube. Je le supplie de rester, comme chaque matin mais il me sourit et disparaît par la fenêtre.

Je retombe lourdement dans mon lit, mes yeux se ferment rapidement. Je continue de dormir mais sans rêver. Je me réveille en milieu d'après-midi, gênée par le soleil hivernal. Mon père en profite pour me parler. Il me dit que ce soir, un autre médecin va venir me voir. Il est désespéré et fonde beaucoup d'espoirs sur ce docteur Cullen. Quand il est annoncé, mon père est toujours à mon chevet.

« Docteur Cullen, merci mille fois d'être venu. »

« Je vous en prie, Charles. Tu es Isabella ? » me dit-il doucement.

J'acquiesce de la tête, je ressens un malaise et je veux m'éloigner de ce médecin. Dans ma tête, j'entends mon amant me répéter de me taire et de ne pas me laisser ausculter. Je suis décontenancée car je sais que je ne dors pas. Dans mes songes, il ne prononce jamais un mot mais il entre dans mes pensées et me parle ainsi. Alors pourquoi je l'entends maintenant?

Le docteur Cullen se redresse soudainement et se dirige très vite vers ma fenêtre qu'il ouvre en grand. Nous sommes en novembre et il fait un froid glacial mais le médecin ne s'en préoccupe pas. Mon père remonte bien haut mes couvertures puis va entretenir le feu dans la cheminée de ma chambre. Il revient ensuite à mes côtés et je me blottis contre lui. J'ai peur de ce médecin, de plus en plus.

« Faisons lui confiance, mon enfant. Il va trouver comment te guérir de ton anémie. »

Et tandis que mon père bombarde de questions le praticien, je ferme les yeux et commence à somnoler. J'entends de très loin _sa_ voix.

« Ne le laisse pas te toucher, personne n'en a le droit Isabella. Tu es à moi. Je reviendrai bientôt. »

Je sursaute littéralement. Il est parti ! Je ne sens plus sa présence, il est parti et c'est à cause de ce médecin ! Mon père me rassure mais rien n'y fait, je pleure à chaudes larmes. Le docteur Cullen s'est approché et me fixe étrangement. En un mouvement rapide, il saisit mon poignet gauche et observe les marques que mon amant a laissées à cet endroit… mais dans mon rêve.

Je suis pleinement réveillée maintenant, plus alerte. Je me donne l'impression de ressusciter. Mon esprit fouille dans mes souvenirs, tente de comprendre les derniers évènements. Et si il n'était pas imaginaire ? Et si j'avais vécu ce que je croyais avoir rêvé ?

Je frémis quand le médecin repousse mes boucles et me force à exposer mon cou. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, je comprends qu'il sait. Il en sait même plus que moi. Il détourne son regard puis s'adresse à mon père.

« Donnez lui ceci à boire matin et soir, une cuillerée. Je repasserai dans deux jours. »

Alors que mon père le raccompagne en le remerciant à nouveau, je réalise que je n'ai pas cessé de trembler. Je parviens à me sortir de mes couvertures et m'approche de la cheminée. La chaleur des flammes m'apaise, je me perds dans la contemplation du brasier tandis que les souvenirs de lui affluent encore et encore. Personne ne peut faire de tels rêves, j'aurais du comprendre que tout cela n'était pas mon imagination.

Comment un être aussi magnifique, fort et rapide pourrait être humain pourtant ? Je ne sais rien de lui, et si je n'ai pas rêvé ces deux derniers mois, cela signifie qu'il existe. Il est venu à moi, m'a faite sienne un nombre incalculable de fois et je me suis soumise à lui avec ravissement. Il me manque mais de façon irrationnelle.

Il m'a maintenue dans une torpeur soumise, jamais je n'ai cru qu'il était réel et pourtant. Mon anémie et ces marques sur mon corps sont causées par ses morsures, par lui.

Les jours qui suivent, il ne revient pas. Je vais mieux sans lui, je reprends des couleurs, j'arrive à marcher et mes nuits sont sans songes. Je ne l'oublie pas pour autant, je me sens encore plus vide qu'avant. Je réalise que son affluence sur moi a été quasi mortelle.

Le docteur Cullen est de retour ce soir, il dit à mon père que je serai bientôt complètement guérie et que la cause de mon mal sera bientôt un lointain souvenir. Ces derniers mots me glacent d'effroi. Alors après son départ, je décide de le suivre. J'aurais réussi si je n'éternuais pas toutes les vingt secondes. Arrivée devant sa demeure sans doute, le médecin se retourne et me fait signe de venir.

Mes jambes se stoppent et mon cœur a un raté. _Il_ est revenu, il est là et son regard noir me désarçonne. Il a l'air très en colère contre le docteur Cullen. Il bouge ses lèvres mais je n'entends rien. Le médecin lui répond tout aussi silencieusement. Je ne peux pas comprendre alors j'observe mon amant et c'est comme si je le voyais pour la première fois.

Son corps est grand et musclé, son costume noir fait ressortir sa peau d'albâtre, ses cheveux cuivrés sont cachés par un chapeau noir. Je n'ai pas remarqué son bras autour de ma taille jusqu'à ce que sa main presse ma hanche me faisant gémir de douleur.

Ils stoppent leur conversation muette et me regardent. Je me sens mise à nue face à leur regard interrogateur. J'ai comme l'impression que ma vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil et à cet instant, les deux me font peur. Le docteur est comme lui, mais que sont-ils ?

« Viens Isabella. » me dit mon amant.

Sa voix est la même, son odeur enivrante aussi, j'ai la certitude maintenant d'avoir été manipulée par lui. Il m'a laissée croire que je rêvais, il m'a blessée, il a bu mon sang, c'est un monstre…

« Non. »

« Tu es allé trop loin Edward, elle a failli mourir d'épuisement. Maintenant tu vas la laisser vivre une vie normale. » lui dit durement le docteur Cullen.

Voilà tout ce que je sais de lui, son prénom. Le monstre a un nom. Il me dévisage, sondant mon expression. La haine que je ressens pour lui est dévastatrice. Je lui saute dessus, martelant son ventre de coups, je le pousse et il se laisse faire mais rien ne l'affecte, il ne vacille même pas.

Je crie ma colère, ma rage et je pleure. Le monstre me regarde pour la première fois avec tristesse et remords mais c'est trop tard. Je le hais. Il tente de me prendre dans ses bras mais je me débats.

« Laisse-la. » intervient le médecin.

« Carlisle, je la veux ! Elle est à moi ! » rugit le monstre.

« Je ne suis à personne ! Sale monstre, je te déteste, je te maudirai chaque jour de ma vie ! » j'hurle à plein poumon.

Maintenant ses yeux sont menaçants alors je cours loin de lui. À en perdre haleine je fuis. Je ne cherche même pas le chemin de ma maison, ce n'est pas sûr. Je ne pense plus qu'à une chose, m'enfuir loin de lui, à jamais.

Quand mes jambes ne peuvent plus continuer, je m'affale contre un mur. Je suis dans un quartier miteux mais je m'en fiche, je n'ai pas peur.

Je bouillonne encore. _Il_ m'a assouvit, telle une bête et j'ai exécuté tous ses ordres… c'est un monstre, il n'est pas humain. Je n'en peux plus, je suis épuisée et dévastée.

Après avoir loué pour la nuit une chambre miteuse au-dessus d'un bordel, je m'endors malgré moi. J'ai peur qu'il me retrouve, qu'il me force et m'enlève. J'ai peur de mourir. À mon réveil, le soleil luit faiblement. Je décide de fuir très loin, il me faut un changement de vie radical. J'ai une pensée pour mon père alors dès que je le peux, je lui fais porter un mot disant que je suis entrée dans les ordres et que je ne peux plus le voir. Je sais qu'il va souffrir mais jamais je ne pourrais reparaitre devant lui. Si mon père savait toutes les horreurs que j'ai commises dans mon existence, il me tuerait peut-être avant de se donner la mort. Même si je suis la chose la plus précieuse au monde pour lui, il a cette obsession du devoir et de l'honneur.

À la gare de Randolph Street, je sens la présence du monstre. Il me poursuit encore mais j'ai beau observer la foule autour de moi, je ne le distingue pas. J'achète un billet pour la destination la plus éloignée possible.

 **Phoenix, 1934**

 **PDV Edward**

« Elle a l'air heureuse. »

« Elle l'est, partons. » me presse Carlisle.

« Encore une minute. »

Elle est assise sur le proche dans une chaise à bascule, berçant deux enfants tandis qu'un chien dort à ses pieds. Elle est resplendissante, la peau halée et les cheveux simplement coiffés. Elle vit dans ce ranch isolé, loin des fastes de sa jeunesse. Un homme brun à la peau foncé sort de la maison et pose sa main sur elle. Elle lève la tête vers lui et lui sourit. Il se saisit ensuite des deux enfants endormis et les ramène à l'intérieur.

Elle reste debout quelques instants, scrutant l'horizon. Je suis bien trop loin mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle me voit. Je ne peux pas entendre ses pensées de là où je me cache avec Carlisle, mais j'entends parfaitement ce qu'elle murmure avant de rejoindre sa famille. Et cela me donne envie de mourir.

« Partons. » me dit Carlisle, le regard compatissant.

« Elle me manque tellement. » je murmure dépité.

« Malgré tout l'amour que tu as pour elle, tu dois la laisser vivre sa vie. Nous ne devons pas interférer dans la vie des humains, rappelle-toi nos lois. Tu ne pourras jamais rien lui apporter de bon et tu le sais. »

« J'aurais voulu lui demander pardon. »

« Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit ? Elle te haïra à jamais ! Tu ne veux pas qu'elle te regrette non plus ?»

« Non, je sais que tu as raison. Elle mérite une vie heureuse et sans dangers. »

« Allons-y Edward. »

Je le suis, plus jamais je ne reverrai Isabella.

 **FIN**

* * *

Reviews reçues lors de la première publication

jennifer2601 chapter 7 . Oct 30, 2014

Salut, oh ba mince elle est triste cet histoire.

report review for abusemlca66 chapter 7 . Sep 11, 2012

cet os m'a serré le coeur, il est très émouvant mais je n'aime pas les histoires tristes...

report review for abuseGuest chapter 7 . Feb 25, 2012

De très jolis os ! Bonne continuation à toi :)

report review for abusedelphes chapter 7 . Feb 9, 2012

Cet OS est magnifique, riche en émotions, c'est triste mais très beau.

report review for abusesand91 chapter 7 . Jan 30, 2012

très bons os mais la dernière trop triste

merci pour tes fics a

report review for abuseceline68990 chapter 7 . Jan 29, 2012

Coucou. Plusieurs dures sujets que tu évoques dans ton os. Alzheimer. Le cancer. Les pertes des gens aimés. Et la mort d'Edward. Merde tu as tué Edward ! Une belle histoire en tout cas. À bientôt Celine.

report review for abusephika17 chapter 7 . Jan 29, 2012

J'en ai les larmes aux yeux, c'était sublime !

Merci

Twikiss

report review for abuseLily-Rose-Bella chapter 7 . Jan 28, 2012

c'est tellement triste que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux! :( :( :(


	5. 5 - Alchimie

**OS - Alchimie**

 **Couple: Edward et Bella**  
 **Rating: M**  
 **PDV: Edward**

* * *

 _Vous savez ce qu'on dit sur les danseurs de tango ou de toute autre danse censée illustrer la passion ? Si les deux danseurs sont amants, ils sont mauvais…_

 **_oOo_**

 _Mon nom : Edward Cullen._

 _Ville : Seattle_

 _Profession officielle : comptable pour une école de danse_

 _Profession officieuse : danseur professionnel et professeur de tango_

 _Mon nom de scène : Anthony Masen_

 **_oOo_**

Comme chaque mercredi soir, je dinai chez mes parents à Port Angeles, petite ville ordinaire de l'État de Washington. Je dus comme toujours m'excuser auprès de ma mère pour ne pas l'avoir appelée, auprès de mon père pour ne pas avoir choisi de reprendre son cabinet médical, auprès de ma sœur pour ne jamais la laisser dormir chez moi lors de ses weekends à Seattle, auprès de mon frère pour ne pas avoir « tirer un coup » depuis plus d'un an et demi.

J'avais l'impression chaque semaine d'assister à mon procès, mais il fallait admettre que j'étais coupable de bien plus. Alors chaque semaine, j'approuvais leurs reproches et m'amendais en étant aussi sympathique et affectueux que possible pendant trois heures.

Mais ce soir-là, j'étais un peu trop préoccupé pour jouer mon rôle à la perfection et finalement tous me témoignèrent leur sollicitude. Emmett pariait pour un souci sexuel, Alice pour un problème de cœur, ma mère était convaincue que je ne mangeais pas assez, quant à mon père, il me crut dépressif. Pour couronner le tout, je devais répondre aux questions tordues de Jasper, le fiancé psychiatre de ma sœur et ne pas m'énerver des critiques acerbes de la nouvelle conquête de mon frère, Rosalie.

J'étais en pleine répétition pour le début du championnat de danse latine de la côte Ouest. Depuis quatre ans que j'y participais, je n'avais jamais atteint le podium. Mon stress était d'autant encore plus fort que ma partenaire Leah Clearwater venait de m'annoncer qu'elle était enceinte. J'allais donc devoir me trouver une nouvelle partenaire à la hauteur juste après ce tournoi et pour au moins deux ans car Leah avait bien l'intention de pouponner un maximum de temps.

Mon téléphone sonna à nouveau, il n'avait cessé de sonner aujourd'hui, mais puisque le numéro était inconnu et qu'on ne me laissait pas de messages, je n'y avais pas prêté plus d'attention. J'aurais pourtant dû répondre…

Alors que ma mère nous présenta la salade, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et mes deux parents se levèrent pour ouvrir. Je n'eus pas besoin d'être curieux pour entendre le visiteur inopiné.

« Vous êtes bien les parents d'Anthony Masen ? » demanda une voix féminine d'un ton agacé.

Je me levai en trombe et allai rejoindre celle par qui le scandale risquait d'éclater.

« Suivez-moi ! »

J'attrapai le bras de la femme brune et l'attirai vers l'extérieur mais elle résista.

« Non je ne partirai pas d'ici ! Il pleut des cordes, il ne me reste plus un cheveu de sec et tout ça c'est de ta faute, Anthony ! » s'écria-t-elle en devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Je pris quelques secondes pour la détailler, elle me rappelait quelqu'un mais qui ?...

« Entrez, je vous en prie ! s'interposa ma mère. Venez vous sécher et ensuite vous pourrez discuter avec… Anthony. »

Ma mère me fit un clin d'œil et conduisit la jeune femme vers la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée.

« Tu la connais ? » me demanda mon père.

Je voulais réfléchir plus vite, peser le pour et le contre mais je n'y parvins pas. Comment leur avouer qui était Anthony Masen sans tous les décevoir ? Comment m'y prendre pour sauver ma vie et mes secrets ? Hélas, la furie revint au bout de quelques minutes seulement.

« Tu sais qui est Jacob Black ? » attaqua-t-elle.

« Euh non … » mentis-je.

« Très drôle ! » ironisa-t-elle.

« Je pense qu'il nous manque des infos. Venez vous asseoir. Je suis Carlisle Cullen, le père d'Edward. »

« Edward ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Edward Cullen. Apparemment vous l'avez confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

Elle sortit son téléphone portable et composa rapidement un numéro. Quelques secondes plus tard, mon téléphone sonna.

« Je pense avoir à faire à celui que je cherchais. » ricana-t-elle.

Ma mère la guida vers la salle à manger et la fit asseoir à sa place. Puis elle se posta debout à la droite de mon père.

« Pourriez-vous nous dire qui vous êtes ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Je m'appelle Bella Swan, mon nom de scène est Isabella. Je suis danseuse professionnelle. »

« Classique ? » la coupa Alice, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Non, danses latines. »

« Mmmm, ça m'a l'air très intéressant… » ronronna Emmett avant de sursauter.

Puis il regarda avec colère Rosalie mais se tut. J'allais l'apprécier si elle réussissait à canaliser ma brute de frère.

Tout le monde me dévisageait, j'étais resté à l'entrée de la salle à manger et assistais impuissant à la fin d'une époque bénie.

« J'ai essayé de le joindre toute la journée pour l'enguirlander. Malgré la probable pneumonie que je viens d'attraper, je suis contente de pouvoir lui botter les fesses. » expliqua Bella.

Je l'avais reconnue, elle était très différente au naturel, elle était plus jolie en fait que lors des compétitions où comme toutes les autres danseuses, elle se maquillait beaucoup et tirait ses cheveux en arrière. Mais ça n'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi elle se trouvait ce mercredi soir, chez mes parents et pourquoi elle voulait me botter les fesses.

« Pourquoi l'avez vous appelé Anthony ? » questionna mon père.

« C'est ainsi qu'il est connu, lança comme une évidence Bella. Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas… »

Bella explosa littéralement de rire. Ma famille la regardait comme si elle était folle mais moi qui savais, je vis en elle le diable en personne.

« Wow, cette journée se finit sur une note beaucoup plus drôle… Bon Anthony ou Edward peu importe, je suis venue parce que je suis furieuse que Leah soit enceinte ! Comment as-tu pu laisser faire !»

« Mon dieu Edward, une femme porte ton enfant et tu n'allais rien nous dire ? » tempêta ma mère.

« C'est inadmissible ! Nous t'avons élevé dans le respect de certaines valeurs et voilà que tu… »

Je coupai mon père, l'heure de me jeter dans l'arène avait sonné.

« Non, je ne suis le père de personne. Leah est ma partenaire… »

« Même si vous n'êtes pas mariés, tu ne dois pas nous cacher… »

« Maman, laisse-moi finir je t'en prie. Leah est ma partenaire de danse. Je ne suis pas comptable, je le suis resté six mois en fait puis je suis devenu danseur professionnel et aussi depuis quelques mois professeur de tango. »

Pas un ne pipait mot. Ils me regardaient maintenant comme le fou et Bella jubilait silencieusement. Je laissais à ma famille deux minutes supplémentaires pour se remettre du choc.

« Pourquoi nous avoir menti depuis si longtemps, fils ? » me dit durement mon père.

« Carlisle, laissons-les régler leurs problèmes d'abord. Allez dans la cuisine les enfants, nous ne vous dérangerons pas. » me promit ma mère.

Je lançai un regard mauvais à Bella puis lui fis signe de la tête de me suivre. Comme je le redoutais, elle se mit à rire de nouveau quand nous fûmes seuls.

« Qu'est ce qui te donne le droit de débarquer chez mes parents ? »

Ce n'était pas dans mon caractère d'être agressif avec les gens mais cette idiote avait ruiné ma vie.

« Anthony, c'est très important. Tu sais que Leah est enceinte, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui je le sais, mais toi comment le sais-tu ? »

« C'est elle qui m'a donné ton numéro et m'a dit où te trouver ce soir, comme tous les mercredis… Quelle jolie routine au fait. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » avouai-je.

« Tu te souviens du tournoi à San Diego il y a six mois ? »

« Oui, j'ai fini deuxième après… toi et Black. » maugréai-je.

« C'est ce soir là que Jacob s'est entiché de Leah. Ils ont gardé le secret mais quand il a su qu'elle était enceinte, Jacob a sauté au plafond et a hurlé qu'il allait être le meilleur papa du monde et j'étais là évidemment. »

« Attends, Leah et lui… Elle m'a dit qu'elle voyait quelqu'un mais je n'ai pas voulu en savoir plus. Tant qu'elle était en forme pour les compétitions… »

« Ça explique beaucoup de choses. » murmura Bella.

« En décrypté, cela signifie ? »

« Si vous n'êtes pas assez proches pour que tu saches le prénom de celui avec qui elle vivait, je me dis que c'est pour ça que vous n'êtes jamais premiers, vous n'avez aucune alchimie… »

« Excuse-moi ? On a gagné sept compétitions l'année dernière ! »

Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ?

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire… » s'impatienta-t-elle.

« Parce que tu couchais avec Jacob peut-être ? »

« Beuk… t'es malade ! Jacob et moi on est comme frère et sœur, on a grandi ensemble, pas très loin d'ici d'ailleurs. Forks, tu connais ? »

« Vaguement… »

« Bon, si j'ai fait tout ce chemin ce soir c'est parce que Jacob m'a dit hier soir vouloir arrêter la danse en pro… il ne veut même pas participer au tournoi de la Côte Ouest ! »

« Et alors, qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse, c'est pas mon problème ! »

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et elle tapa du pied comme si elle attendait que l'ampoule s'allume dans ma tête. Puis l'ampoule s'alluma.

« Et merde. Leah va aussi vouloir arrêter… Elle m'a pourtant assuré qu'elle pourrait encore danser dans un mois… Et moi qui attend cette compétition avec impatience chaque année, je vais en être privé à cause de ton crétin de partenaire !» m'écriai-je.

« Avant que tu ne te mettes à pleurer, j'ai une proposition à te faire. »

« Quoi ? »

Elle tapa à nouveau du pied. J'étais vraiment au ralenti ce soir !

« Tu veux qu'on danse ensemble ? » compris-je.

« Oui ! Enfin Einstein s'est réveillé ! se moqua-t-elle. Alors écoute bien, je suis tout aussi déterminée à gagner que toi. Tu ne pourras pas trouver une meilleure partenaire que moi. Je suis toujours à l'heure pour les répétitions et ne te fies pas à mon apparence aujourd'hui, je suis une bombe sur la piste. »

Elle faisait sa propre promotion, à croire qu'elle cherchait vraiment à me convaincre que sa vie dépendait de moi…

« Ce n'est pas parce que j'aime la danse latine que je suis un macho ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je suis dans la même galère et que cette solution me sauverait aussi la vie. » râlai-je.

Bella se rembrunit, passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux tandis que j'attendis nerveusement sa réponse tout en mordant ma lèvre inférieure.

« Alors on danse ensemble ? » dit-elle finalement.

« Évidemment ! Par contre comment on va faire pour créer cette fameuse alchimie ? »

« Je crois que ce sera le plus gros travail à faire. Bon j'y vais, appelle-moi en rentrant chez toi, quelque soit l'heure. On doit caler nos horaires. »

« Ok. »

Je la raccompagnai à la porte d'entrée.

« Au fait, je préfère Edward. » me dit-elle avant de disparaître, non sans avoir embrassé brièvement ma joue.

Je restais hébété devant la porte fermée. J'entendis le bruit d'un moteur qui se mit en marche et s'éloigna finalement, mais je restais bloqué dans l'entrée. Isabella voulait danser avec moi… j'étais plutôt fier, elle était une excellente danseuse. Mais la tension que j'avais ressentie en sa présence me laissait présager que travailler avec elle n'allait pas être de tout repos.

« Edward ? Elle est partie ? » me héla ma mère depuis le salon.

Résigné, je me jetai dans la fosse aux lions...

 **_oOo_**

Bella et moi passâmes les deux semaines suivantes à nous quereller pour chaque détail des trois chorégraphies que nous devions présenter lors du tournoi. La quatrième danse, le tango, avait une chorégraphie unique et imposée à tous les participants que nous maitrisions déjà tous les deux.

Leah et Jacob nous avaient invités au restaurant peu après l'annonce de leur retraite prématurée. Ils avaient tenté de se faire pardonner et avec Bella on les avait fait pas mal ramer. Malgré tout, ils étaient dans leur bulle de bonheur et nous étions ressortis presque déprimés de ce diner.

Bella était une danseuse exceptionnelle, souple, gracieuse, expressive et elle réussissait à être toujours érotique mais jamais vulgaire. J'avais visionné la plupart de ses prestations et je reconnaissais qu'elle était même meilleure que Leah. Ma nouvelle partenaire insistait chaque jour sur l'alchimie et malgré nos disputes quotidiennes elle m'avait convaincu de passer toutes mes soirées avec elle, sauf le mercredi évidemment.

Ma famille avait bien pris les choses, même mon père. Le samedi suivant mon coming out, ils étaient tous venus assister à un de mes cours. Ils avaient revu Bella qui passa près de deux heures à écouter les anecdotes de ma mère me concernant. Ma mère, qui s'était très vite prise de passion pour le tango, m'avait fait promettre de l'accepter dans un de mes cours.

J'avais beau me répéter que l'intérêt de Bella pour ma petite vie n'avait pour but que de nous rendre « crédibles » sur la piste, je trouvais cela gênant. J'étais du genre solitaire, je voulais tout contrôler et donc évidemment la tornade Bella mettait pas mal de pagaille dans ma vie. Mais mon objectif de gagner le tournoi de la Côte Ouest me faisait tout accepter avec résignation. Je pouvais même me considérer chanceux d'avoir trouvé une partenaire telle que Bella. Et si pour m'améliorer je devais devenir ami avec elle, alors c'était ce que je voulais faire.

En pratique c'était un petit peu plus compliqué, Bella ne prenait pas de gants avec moi, elle me critiquait lors de nos entrainements et quand nous étions en séance de copinage, elle me donnait son avis même quand je ne le lui demandais pas. Mais dès qu'elle aimait quelque chose, elle s'enthousiasmait, se jetait parfois à mon cou et me faisait mille compliments. J'avais appris beaucoup d'elle, son enfance modeste avec ses parents dans cette petite ville, son amitié avec Jacob, ses années de lycée où elle n'était pas passée inaperçue, mais surtout sa passion pour la danse dès ses dix ans. Ses parents l'avaient toujours soutenue et assistaient très souvent à ses tournois.

Elle me confia même sa vision de l'amour, ses aventures sans lendemain et le nom de son meilleur ami, « le rabbit », ce qui me causa pas mal d'insomnies. Et plus les jours passaient, plus Bella me devenait indispensable. Elle était une jeune femme lumineuse, enjouée, généreuse, drôle, intelligente et pleine d'esprit. Elle était aussi bien trop désirable pour ma santé mentale. Sa façon de me regarder avec envie quand nous dansions me troublait. Je fantasmais sur sa bouche pleine, ses courbes voluptueuses, sa peau douce, ses mains, … je bandais à chaque fois que nous dansions le tango alors très vite j'avais opté pour des sous vêtements plus étroits pour rendre plus discrète la bosse dans mon pantalon. Bref, ma vie avait changé du tout au tout.

Le tournoi débuta enfin, nous passâmes les qualifications facilement et ainsi de suite jusqu'aux demi-finales qui avaient lieu le lendemain. Ce soir-là, Bella et moi étions enfermés dans son studio. Nous avions passé le mot à nos proches, personne ne devait nous déranger. Nous avions pris un bon dîner et bu deux verres de champagne chacun. Bella avait insisté et j'étais dans un tel état de stress que je me rangeais à toutes ses décisions. Mais alors que l'alcool aurait du m'aider à m'endormir, il m'échauffa l'esprit.

Bella était ravissante ce soir, ses cheveux étaient plus ondulés et brillants, ses lèvres étaient rouges même sans maquillage et ses pupilles étaient dilatées, sans doute l'effet de l'alcool. Pour ma part, j'étais très excité, sans vraiment comprendre comment, j'avais même attiré près de moi de Bella. Nous regardions un film comique et dès qu'elle riait, je sentais sa poitrine contre mon torse. À la réflexion, j'aurais peut-être dû insister pour regarder un film d'horreur, elle se serait collée à moi… Bella n'avait apparemment pas conscience de l'effet qu'elle me faisait, elle était toujours très directe et naturelle, alors si je lui avais plu, elle me l'aurait dit. Désormais je devais me convaincre que ce que je ressentais ne signifiait rien et cela marchait quand j'étais sobre. Mais ce soir j'avais vraiment envie de tenter ma chance. Peut-être que ce que l'on disait sur les danseurs qui sont amants était faux. À la fin du film, Bella éteignit la télévision mais ne s'éloigna pas de moi.

« Tu crois qu'on va gagner demain ? » me dit-elle.

« On a toutes nos chances. On doit se méfier de James et Victoria. J'ai entendu dire que l'année dernière, elle a draguée Sam. »

« Sam, le partenaire d'Emily ? »

« Oui, elle a tenté sa chance. »

« Une bonne chose que nous restions toujours ensemble. Tu ne dois pas la laisser t'approcher ! »

« Même si elle tente quelque chose, elle n'a aucune chance. »

« Elle est magnifique et puis ça va faire bientôt deux ans que tu n'as pas couché avec une fille. Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr de toi ? »

J'étais un peu vexé mais je savais qu'elle ne l'avait pas dit dans ce but. Je voyais à son regard qu'elle était vraiment inquiète.

« Tu manques de confiance en moi ou en toi ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Rien. Dis-moi, tu crois qu'ils sont amants ? »

« Qui ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« James et Victoria. »

« Oui, je les ai surpris il y a quelques mois dans des toilettes. Il y a une chose que je ne m'explique pas, on est censé être moins crédibles quand on est partenaires et amants mais eux, ils sont vraiment très bons danseurs. »

« Sam et Emily aussi sont ensembles et ça fait trois ans qu'ils gagnent ce tournoi. »

« Oui… peut-être qu'il ne suffit pas de coucher ensemble… » murmura-t-elle.

« Il faut être aussi amoureux tu veux dire ? »

« Peut-être bien. »

Elle passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure dorée et s'éloigna un peu de moi, visiblement très nerveuse.

« Écoute, on est vraiment au point techniquement. » commençai-je.

« Oui mais ça ne suffit pas, tu le sais. Leah m'a dit la semaine dernière que tu semblais te retenir avec moi, et qu'avec elle ça n'arrivait pas. »

« Et tu ne m'en parles que maintenant ? » m'étonnai-je.

« C'est que sa théorie est farfelue… Elle m'a dit que tu me regardais… Oublie. »

Elle fit un geste pour se lever mais je la retins et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Je savais très bien ce que Leah avait observé. Je me retenais d'embrasser Bella et pas seulement quand nous dansions. Je devais faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas la toucher en permanence.

« Allons nous coucher. » dit-elle finalement.

Elle quitta le canapé et partit s'allonger dans son lit à deux mètres à peine de moi. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je dormais chez elle, et c'était toujours une torture délicieuse. De me savoir si proche d'elle, l'entendre murmurer dans son sommeil, sentir son odeur partout, prendre une douche en l'imaginant nue au même endroit… J'avais pris quelques habitudes, Bella avait très vite cerné mon besoin de contrôler et ne faisait aucune remarque. J'avais bien conscience d'empiéter parfois sur sa sphère intime mais je savais qu'elle le tolérait au nom de la fameuse alchimie.

« Bonne nuit Edward. »

« Bonne nuit, ne t'inquiète pas pour demain. Je ne te quitterai pas une seule seconde. On va arriver sur le podium, fais-moi confiance. »

« Merci. »

« Bella, tu n'as vraiment jamais été amoureuse ? » osai-je.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Demain, quand nous danserons le tango en finale, fais comme si tu m'aimes vraiment. Il faut tester cette théorie. »

« D'accord. » chuchota-t-elle.

Le lendemain matin, il y avait une certaine tension entre nous. Bella était étrangement silencieuse, elle avait refusé que nous répétions, nous connaissions par cœur notre chorégraphie. La compétition avait repris à neuf heures du matin. La deuxième demi-finale avait lieu avant la finale et nous attendions nerveusement en coulisse.

« J'en peux plus, je vais faire un petit tour. » me dit Bella.

Je la regardai s'éloigner et j'eus un pincement au cœur. Notre conversation de la veille l'avait perturbée, elle avait murmuré dans son sommeil mon prénom à de nombreuses reprises. J'en avais eu le tournis tant elle m'avait excitée. Hélas, son regard fuyant au réveil avait tué tout espoir. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du lui dire de prétendre m'aimer pour créer une nouvelle harmonie entre nous. Je lui faisais confiance pour devenir sur la piste aussi parfaite qu'elle en avait l'habitude, tout ne tenait qu'à moi. Il fallait vraiment que Bella et moi retrouvions un semblant de calme, c'était urgent.

Victoria s'approcha de moi et me caressa le bras tout en me complimentant sur ma performance lors de ce tournoi.

« Je suis sûr que James gagnerait à prendre exemple sur toi, ton _jive_ était parfait ! »

Qu'elle était horripilante… Le genre de fille hypocrite et foncièrement méchante. Sa tactique de déstabilisation n'allait certainement que renforcer ma motivation. Et si je tentais aussi de l'influencer ?

« Oui enfin d'après mes souvenirs, il a déjà eu beaucoup d'aide de la part de Jessica au tournoi de Los Angeles il y a trois mois. »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui, je me souviens qu'il lui a demandé de lui montrer quelques figures. »

« Ah oui … je m'en souviens maintenant. »

Elle mentait puisque je mentais aussi.

« Mais je n'ai pas vraiment vu de progrès hier. Il devrait répéter de nouveau avec elle, mais cette fois-ci en se tenant à la vraie chorégraphie. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? » cracha-t-elle.

« Tu sais ce que c'est entre danseurs… Par exemple, Jacob et Leah, il y a six mois ils étaient presque des étrangers et à San Diego ils se sont parlés, ont échangé quelques remarques et ils ont fini au lit. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut jamais sortir avec son partenaire, mais tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Vous êtes amis toi et James, comme j'étais ami avec Leah. Pour moi, le danger ce sont les autres. »

Elle ne répondit rien et partit à grand pas. Je ne savais pas vraiment si ma diversion allait payer mais j'aurais au moins essayé.

Bella revint peu après, apparemment en colère.

« Je l'ai repoussée ! » me défendis-je, assumant qu'elle m'avait aperçu avec Victoria.

« Vraiment ? »

« Bien sur. J'ai une idée pour nous aider à déstresser. »

Je pris mon sac et en sortis mon iPod. Bella me regarda avec suspicion quand je lui tendis le double casque.

« On va passer dans cinq minutes, on n'a pas le temps… »

« Justement, c'est maintenant ou jamais. »

Elle mit les écouteurs puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un magnifique sourire. Dès les premières notes elle reconnut une de ses chansons préférées : Love Man d'Otis Redding. Je l'avais surprise deux semaines plus tôt en train de danser langoureusement seule sur ce morceau. Elle m'avait avoué connaître toutes les chorégraphies du film Dirty Dancing et nous avions passé trois soirées à revoir ce film en décortiquant les mouvements.

Bella me regardait avec reconnaissance, elle était déjà dans le rythme. Je me fichais du regard des autres compétiteurs, ce moment était pour elle et moi. Je l'attirais plus près de moi, mis une jambe entre les siennes et posa mes mains sur ses hanches. C'était très sensuel. Nos regards ne se quittaient plus, notre souffle devint court et nos corps s'échauffaient. Elle passa les bras autour de mon cou, sa poitrine ferme et généreuse contre mon torse m'excitait au plus haut point. Je me doutais qu'elle pouvait sentir mon érection, j'espérais qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas, en tout cas elle ne fit aucune remarque. Elle ne se dégagea pas, au contraire elle se frottait contre moi, recherchait tout autant que moi la friction douloureuse entre nos sexes. Vers la fin du morceau, je la fis basculer en arrière, une main sur sa nuque puis la redressa et embrassa la peau fine et douce de son cou. Puis je plaquai mon front au sien et me figeai. Les dernières notes s'envolèrent nous laissant pantelants.

« Merci. » murmura-t-elle en s'éloignant d'un pas et elle retira les écouteurs.

« Je veux la même passion quand nous danserons Bella. Nous avons toutes nos chances, il faut que tu m'aimes. »

Je me détournai aussitôt pour ranger mon iPod. J'avais prononcé malgré moi les derniers mots et je n'avais pas eu le courage de découvrir sa réaction. Bella me prit la main et le signal retentit pour que nous entrions sur la piste. Nous primes position face aux juges et je me plongeai dans le regard chocolat de ma partenaire.

Était-ce possible de jouer aussi bien la comédie de l'amour ? Elle me regardait comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde, comme si rien d'autre n'existait à ses yeux, comme si j'étais son homme et qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Je devais croire qu'elle était sincère sinon j'allais devenir fou.

Je me sentais vraiment chanceux car c'était elle la plus merveilleuse femme au monde. Moulée dans sa robe or et bordeaux, ses jambes fuselées gainées de noir que les pans de sa robe dévoilaient, elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Son regard était accentué et ses lèvres étaient très rouges mais je la voyais au-delà de ce maquillage, et elle était magnifique.

Le tango débuta et nos regards étaient toujours rivés l'un à l'autre. J'aurais voulu être sûre qu'elle comprenne que je l'aimais. Je ne me l'avouai qu'à cet instant, je ne voulais plus me mentir, je l'aimais depuis le tout début. Elle était l'amour tout simplement. Je me laissais totalement aller lors de notre danse, gagnant, je m'en rendais compte, en fluidité. Mon désir pour elle était puissant, j'aurais tant voulu la plaquer contre mon corps et de lui faire l'amour fiévreusement. Ce besoin d'elle devait sans doute transparaitre dans mon attitude.

Le tango argentin était ma danse favorite. C'était une histoire éternelle, mais jamais identique, qui se jouait entre un homme dominateur, passionné et une femme qui se rebellait d'abord puis se soumettait et succombait à son tour à la passion. Je ne me voyais pas comme un homme arrogant et dominateur, je ne m'identifiai à cette danse que par ce désir impétueux pour Bella.

Le morceau s'acheva bien trop tôt à mon gout. Bella et moi étions à bout de souffle. Je ressentis enfin la tension s'apaiser et je souris à mon amour. Nous saluâmes les juges puis quittâmes la piste, sous les applaudissements du public. Je vis furtivement nos familles ainsi que Leah et Jacob qui étaient debout.

Nos mains restèrent soudées tandis qu'un autre couple entrait en scène. Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant le verdict et étrangement, je n'étais plus aussi stressé à l'idée de ne pas gagner le tournoi. En coulisses, nous n'avions pas échangé un mot mais nous nous sourions sans cesse. Elle était pressée contre moi et je l'avais enfermée dans mes bras. L'attente du verdict s'éternisa puis nous regagnâmes tous la piste pour connaître les votes. Bella serra plus fort ma main tandis que les notes tombaient.

« Isabelle et Anthony, félicitations, vous êtes les gagnants du Tournoi de la Côte Ouest. » déclara une des juges à l'issue de l'énonciation des notes.

Nous avions obtenu 9,8 sur 10, la meilleure note que j'avais obtenue depuis le début de ma carrière. Bella sauta sur place mais bien vite je l'attrapai et la plaquai contre moi. Le public nous applaudit de longues minutes mais je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à embrasser Bella. Alors que je me penchais vers elle, je fus tiré en arrière pour rejoindre le jury et recevoir notre trophée. Je le remis aussitôt à Bella qui le souleva au-dessus d'elle en criant de joie.

Puis elle se tourna enfin vers moi et je fonçai sur ses lèvres. Elle répondit à mon baiser immédiatement et je la serrais plus fort que jamais contre moi. Quand nous dûmes reprendre notre souffle, je pris sa joue dans ma main, l'empêchant de regarder ailleurs.

« Je t'aime Bella. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Nos lèvres se rejoignirent sous les exclamations du public.

 **FIN**

 _« Celui qui, par quelque alchimie sait extraire de son cœur, pour les refondre ensemble, compassion, respect, besoin, patience, regret, surprise et pardon crée cet atome qu'on appelle l'amour. » De_ Khalil Gibran.

* * *

Reviews reçues lors de la première publication

jennifer2601 chapter 9 . Oct 30, 2014

En effet celle ci est vraiment top.

puceron52 chapter 9 . May 15, 2013

Tout simplement magnifique merci

celine68990 chapter 8 . Mar 4, 2012

Coucou

Très belle histoire d'alchimie autour de la danse

Vraiment géniale !

BRAVO

Lagasy chapter 8 . Mar 2, 2012

Coucou!

J'ai littéralement adoré ton os. Edward danseur professionnel de danse latine. Bella également danseuse professionnelle, fougeuse, vivante, sexy... J'adore.

Merci pour cet os. Et vivement les prochains.

Bizoo

abusebellardtwilight chapter 8 . Mar 2, 2012

super j adore !


	6. 6 - Vivre comme si

_Cet OS est centré sur le couple Rosalie/Emmett mais il y a quand même un peu de Bella/Edward, je ne peux mais m'en empêcher !_

 **OS – Vivre comme si…**

 **Couple: Emmett et Rosalie**  
 **Rating: M**  
 **PDV Alterné**

 **PDV Rosalie**

J'aurais vraiment du éviter ce détour au garage. Ma passion pour les anciennes voitures allait me couter très cher. Peut-être même quelques années en prison. Si seulement je m'étais un peu plus apprêtée ce matin, j'aurais pu charmer l'adjoint du shérif ou même le shérif Swan.

« Alors on reprend, pourquoi avoir tenté de fuir alors que je vous ai signalé de vous arrêter ? » me répéta l'adjoint.

« Je n'ai pas compris sur le moment ! Ça fait trois fois que je vous le dis. Pourquoi vous ne me croyez pas ? » m'énervai-je.

Mon état d'énervement était en fait dû à la tension que je ressentais à ses côtés. Emmett McCarty, l'adjoint du shérif, tournait autour de ma chaise comme un vautour. Mais c'était un vautour bien trop sexy.

« Bon, admettons. Où alliez-vous aussi vite ? »

« J'avais rendez-vous dans un garage de Port Angeles. »

« Votre voiture a des soucis ? Elle m'a paru pourtant en excellent état quand vous l'avez poussée à 187 kilomètre/heure ! » ricana-t-il.

« En fait je compte acheter une antiquité et l'affaire m'est surement passée sous le nez à cause de vous. »

« Vous étiez en retard, sinon vous n'auriez pas roulé si vite. Vous êtes la seule fautive, Mlle Hale. »

« Bon, allez droit au but. »

Je bouillonnai, il se payait ma tête, il se jouait de moi, mais pourquoi ?

Cet homme était très impressionnant, une carrure d'ours et un visage d'ange. Il savait faire peur aussi, un excellent flic en somme. Je savais qu'il avait été adopté à quinze ans par le shérif Swan, après avoir miraculeusement survécu à l'accident de voiture dans lequel ses deux parents avaient péri. Trois ans après, Bella, la fille du shérif était venue vivre avec eux et ils avaient très facilement formé une famille soudée et heureuse. Pour avoir entendu parler de lui de temps en temps par Bella quand elle était en terminale, je savais que c'était un jeune homme généreux, drôle, attentionné et farceur.

« Mais bien entendu. Une amende de huit cent cinquante trois dollars. Une comparution dans une à deux semaines. Vous risquez une condamnation pour le délit de fuite. Je vous fait grâce de l'insulte à agent.»

« Quoi ? » m'insurgeai-je.

« Vous souhaitez que je vous charge pour cela ? Vous m'avez traité d'imbécile, de crétin, d'idiot. Vous êtes restée polie alors disons que je n'ai rien entendu. »

Il n'était pas censé avoir entendu ! J'avais surement murmuré plus fort ou bien était-il trop attentif.

« Chèque ou carte ? » me demanda-t-il tout en me souriant.

« Vous ne prenez pas du liquide ? »

« Non. »

« C'est que je n'ai pas d'autre moyen de paiement. »

« Vous alliez payer une voiture cash ? C'est une transaction légale ? »

« Je n'allais pas payer aujourd'hui, j'allais faire une offre et verser une partie en liquide comme cela se fait souvent. »

« Si vous n'avez pas de quoi payer, vous aller devoir passer la nuit en cellule et demander à quelqu'un de payer votre amende et la caution. » annonça calmement l'adjoint.

« C'est un cauchemar… Je ne peux pas rester en prison, j'ai une séance d'orgue à l'église à vingt heures. N'y a-t-il vraiment aucun moyen ? » suppliai-je à contre cœur.

L'adjoint McCarty me dévisagea longuement, jaugeant ma sincérité. Puis il eut un rictus et se pencha vers moi. Je crus un instant que je l'avais charmé. Erreur.

« Je pense que finalement je vais vous coffrer pour insulte à agent, vous n'aurez pas à déranger qui que ce soit avant demain soir. »

« Non ! »

Je me jetai sur lui, attrapai son bras pour le retenir alors qu'il s'éloignait. Il se tourna vers moi, étonné par notre soudaine proximité et ses yeux se voilèrent. Puis il déglutit et se dégagea.

« Allons, n'ayez pas peur. C'est une expérience enrichissante. Et puis vers vingt trois heures, vous aurez de la compagnie. Quelques hommes avinés mais très charmants. » railla-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas rester ici cette nuit, je vous en prie. »

Le shérif Swan entra dans le bureau et nous regarda avec étonnement.

« Mlle Hale, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Shérif, votre fils m'a arrêtée et veut me retenir pour la nuit. »

« Je suis l'adjoint du shérif durant mes horaires de travail. » me reprit sèchement McCarty.

« Pourquoi tu veux la garder ? » le questionna Charlie Swan.

« Elle a tenté de fuir après avoir dépassé très largement la limitation de vitesse, puis elle m'a insulté. »

Le shérif me regarda avec gêne, il croyait son adjoint et la sentence était irrévocable.

« Je suis désolé Mlle Hale mais la loi c'est la loi. »

« Je vous demande juste de me mettre dans une cellule seule. Je ne poserai plus de problème, c'est juré. » dis-je au shérif.

« On ne va pas vous mettre avec les poivrots notoires évidemment. Une jeune fille comme vous… »

Emmett McCarty se mit à rire sous cape, puis en croisant mon regard noir, il rit plus franchement. Son supérieur n'ajouta rien, il m'aida à me relever et me conduisit dans la minuscule cellule qui se trouvait dans le même bureau. J'avais vu en arrivant que deux autres cellules étaient situées dans le fond du petit bâtiment.

« Tu lui as lu ses droits ? »

« Évidemment ! » siffla l'adjoint.

Après m'avoir enfermée, le shérif me rapporta un plateau avec un verre et une carafe d'eau ainsi qu'un paquet de crackers et une serviette en papier. Puis il quitta le poste de police pour continuer sa ronde.

L'adjoint se positionna face à moi à son bureau mais garda son regard fixé sur son ordinateur. Une musique country grésilla de l'appareil et il se mit à battre la mesure avec un crayon.

« Vous pouvez cesser ce bruit ? »

« Il est encore tôt, vous voulez déjà dormir ? » répliqua-t-il.

« À quoi d'autre ai-je droit ? »

« Au silence. »

Je pestai intérieurement, cet adjoint me détestait profondément, c'était évident. Ce qui l'était moins, c'était ses raisons de me haïr. Non pas que je m'en souciais mais j'avais toujours fait en sorte d'être courtoise et distante depuis notre rencontre trois ans plus tôt. Ce n'était pas contre lui, j'adoptais toujours cette attitude hautaine envers les hommes, faisant fuir les quelques rares intrépides qui voulaient tout de même tenter leur chance.

« Vous n'aviez pas de concert ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? » me demanda doucement Emmett sans pour autant lever le nez de son ordinateur.

« Une répétition pour un mariage. »

« Ah… je vais téléphoner et prévenir de votre absence dans ce cas. »

Je soufflai de dépit, j'avais cru un instant qu'il me libérerait. Après avoir prévenu l'Église de la Contemplation, il me demanda si j'avais une autre personne à décommander.

« Non, rien d'autre de prévu ce soir. » répondis-je aussi platement que possible.

La dernière chose qu'il me fallait était bien de m'énerver. La colère était mon plus gros péché…

Un agent entra bruyamment dans le bureau, accompagné d'un homme saoul et menotté.

« Viens m'aider Emmett, celui-là est plutôt costaud ! »

L'adjoint me regarda durement comme pour m'intimer de rester calme. J'avais déjà sorti ma lime à ongles, j'avais opté pour l'indifférence. Il s'attendait sans doute à ce que je me plaigne, que je réclame une couverture, un oreiller ou même un vrai repas, il allait être déçu !

Puis il revint avec son collègue et celui-ci lui demanda de tester une lampe.

« C'est pas vrai, mais où tu l'as rangée pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ? » tempêta l'adjoint du shérif.

« Dans le coffre mais en fait je l'ai faite tomber deux ou trois fois… » avoua tout penaud l'agent.

Ils passèrent de longues minutes à faire des tests, puis Emmett McCarty en sortit une autre d'un placard, la tendit à son collègue et lui intima de reprendre son service sur le champ.

J'aurais proposé mon aide en d'autres circonstances, j'étais une experte en électronique. J'observais avec plaisir du coin de l'œil l'adjoint qui se prit quelques décharges avant de souffler finalement de contentement. Il rebrancha l'appareil mais la lampe clignota avant de s'éteindre de nouveau. Il quitta la pièce pour revenir ensuite muni d'une grosse caisse à outils. La réparation dura une heure et vingt sept minutes. J'avais eu du mal à ne pas admirer Emmett tandis qu'il se concentrait sur la machine, fronçant adorablement ses sourcils. Quand il pensa avoir réussi, il éteignit la lumière du bureau et mit en marche la lampe. Je me figeai aussitôt alors qu'il la braquait sur moi. Je pouvais parfaitement distinguer son air ahuri dans la pénombre. Il laissa tomber la lampe qui, je le comprenais maintenant, servait à repérer des taches de sang, même nettoyées.

« Pourquoi votre chemisier est tout tâché de sang, enfin a été taché de sang ? Merde même votre pantalon ! » lâcha-t-il avant de rallumer la lumière dans le bureau.

« Ça ne marche pas votre truc. » tentai-je.

« Vous avez tué quelqu'un ? Il y a un corps dans votre voiture, c'est ça ? Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de vous ! »

« Mais je n'ai rien fait de tel, arrêtez d'extrapoler ! »

« Mais vos vêtements… »

« Je n'en sais rien, je les ai acheté d'occasion. » mentis-je.

« Donnez moi les clés de votre voiture. »

Je lui tendis de guerre lasse mon trousseau. Je n'avais rien à craindre, plutôt tout à gagner si enfin il me lâchait. Il revint moins de dix minutes plus tard, un air suspicieux.

« Pourquoi vous gardez des vêtements de rechange dans votre voiture ? »

« Parce que. »

Dans mon malheur, je pouvais au moins me féliciter d'avoir remplacé la veille ma tenue tachée. Ma nuit aurait été beaucoup plus mouvementée sinon.

« Vous êtes vraiment une femme très étrange. Je ne voulais pas écouter les racontars mais je dois bien admettre qu'il y a anguille sous roche. » me dit-il, son regard ancré au mien.

« Je me fiche des rumeurs. Quoiqu'on ait pu vous dire à mon sujet, c'est faux. »

Il ne dit plus rien et passa les deux heures suivantes à pianoter sur son ordinateur. Entre temps, quatre autres hommes avaient rejoint les cellules et avaient fait un raffut de tous les diables. Pour ma part, j'avais commencé à compter les carreaux du carrelage au sol.

« Vous venez de recevoir un message sur votre téléphone. Vous voulez que je vous le lise ? » me dit-il.

« Non. »

« C'est peut-être votre petit ami qui s'inquiète. » lança-t-il.

« Je ne crois pas. »

« Je peux me permettre une question indiscrète ? » me demanda-t-il une heure plus tard.

« Allez-y, je verrai si je veux y répondre. »

« Pourquoi vous portez une perruque ? »

J'eus un hoquet de surprise mais surtout de peur. Cet Emmett McCarty était bien trop observateur.

« Je suis partiellement chauve. » assénai-je durement avant de plonger mon visage dans mes mains, lui faisant croire que je pleurais.

« C'est moche… enfin je veux dire, ce n'est pas juste pour une femme… Vous avez eu une maladie c'est ça ? »

« Oui. » mentis-je en sanglotant.

« Désolé. J'aurais pas du vous demander ça. Merde vous avez un sacré karma ! »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Je le dévisageai avec incrédulité. Il me parlait de karma ? Il était hippie, médium, bouddhiste ou les trois à la fois?

« Déjà vous portez le prénom de votre ancêtre qui a disparu tragiquement et maintenant votre maladie. Sans y croire vraiment, je pense que vous n'avez vraiment pas été gâtée. »

Il détailla alors mon corps noyé dans des vêtements sombres, trop larges et mal coupés. Puis mon visage, mes lunettes épaisses, mon teint maquillé aléatoirement et mes cheveux (enfin perruque) ternes coiffés en une sorte de chignon défait.

« Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup, c'est troublant. » murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

« Vous êtes en train de vous foutre de moi, c'est ça ? Même si je ne vous plais pas, vous n'avez pas à me juger ni à me critiquer. »

« Ce n'est pas ça… Laissez tomber. »

« Pourquoi vous avez parlé de mon ancêtre ? »

« Rosalie Lilian Hale, celle qui a été agressée et violée en 1933 et dont on a jamais retrouvé le corps… »

« Vous avez enquêté sur moi ma parole ! » m'écriai-je.

Pourquoi étais-je tombée sur lui ? Ce n'était pas suffisant qu'il m'attire et occupe mes pensées quand je ne trouvais rien à faire. Il fallait en plus qu'il me passe au microscope, remarquant ma perruque et fouillant dans mon passé. J'avais vraiment décroché le gros lot. Je pris une seconde pour maudire Alice qui avait du voir cela arriver mais qui ne m'avait pas prévenue. À la prochaine réunion, dans quatre mois, je lui sonnerais les cloches !

« Vous êtes trop mystérieuse, Rosalie. Et je suis une fouine si on peut dire. Alors fatalement… Mais rassurez-vous, je ne divulguerai rien, ça n'apparaitra pas dans votre dossier. »

« Je suis censée vous remercier ? » répondis-je sarcastiquement.

« Non, juste ne soyez pas gênée. Faites-moi confiance. »

« Bref ! Laissez-moi tranquille, je dois dormir un peu. »

Je me recroquevillai sur le banc et fermai les yeux. Mes autres sens étaient en alerte. J'avais une pleine conscience des moindres gestes de l'adjoint. Il se remit à taper sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Vers quatre heures du matin, deux autres hommes furent enfermés. Vingt minutes après, ce fut le shérif qui revint.

« Comment ça se passe ? » demanda-t-il à son adjoint.

« Bien. C'est la Saint-Patrick* la plus calme depuis des lustres !»

« Tu n'as pas exagéré avec Mlle Hale au moins.»

« Non, je suis resté professionnel. »

« Quand je l'ai vue en arrivant plus tôt, j'ai cru que tu avais enfin osé lui demander de sortir avec toi. » dit sérieusement Charlie Swan.

Il me fallut toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas réagir à ces mots.

« Non, et après sa garde à vue, je doute qu'elle veuille me reparler un jour. » dit-il tristement.

« Tu devrais lui dire. »

« Ça ne changerait rien, papa. Le coup de foudre doit avoir lieu des deux côtés. Elle ne m'a jamais regardé avant aujourd'hui. »

« Elle fait ça avec tous les hommes. Elle est peut-être homosexuelle.»

« J'en sais rien, ça me rassurait quelque part. Je ne passerais plus mon temps à me remettre en cause. »

« Allez, on reprend la partie d'hier ? »

Emmett et son père s'installèrent sur le bureau et jouèrent aux échecs durant près de trois heures. Au petit matin, ils quittèrent le poste après avoir été relevés. L'agent qui me garda ne m'adressa pas la parole. Vers dix-neuf heures, soit après vingt-quatre heures de retenue, je fus libérée.

Il me semblait pourtant bien avoir compris que j'aurais une amende et une caution à payer. Le shérif Swan entra alors que l'agent me rendit mon téléphone portable. Il dut voir à mon air inquiet que je ne comprenais pas la situation.

« L'adjoint a retiré sa plainte. Vous avez deux jours pour vous acquitter de l'amende, vous récupérerez votre permis de conduire après le paiement. »

« Et c'est tout ? »

« Oui, on ne retient pas la tentative de fuite. J'ai lu dans le rapport que vous n'aviez pas compris l'ordre de vous arrêter et comme votre casier est vierge, on oublie cette histoire. Mais attention, plus de faux pas et respectez les limitations de vitesse ! » me sermonna la shérif.

« Merci shérif. Dites à votre adjoint que… non, je le lui dirai moi-même quand je viendrai payer l'amende. »

« Il s'est absenté pour quelques jours. »

« Oh… et bien dites lui merci de ma part. »

 **PDV Emmett**

Il fallait que je tourne la page « Rosalie Hale » mais il y avait cette aura de mystère autour de cette femme qui m'en empêchait. Tant que je ne savais pas ce qu'elle cachait, je ne pourrais pas l'oublier. Je n'avais pas cru à son histoire de maladie, en tout cas pas au fait qu'elle soit chauve. J'avais repéré la perruque peu de temps après son arrivée à Forks, et même avais aperçu un jour de pluie, une mèche blonde. Elle cherchait à se fondre dans la masse, à être invisible alors qu'elle rayonnait tel un astre.

En trois ans, elle s'était imposée dans ma vie sans que je puisse vraiment y trouver à redire. J'avais bien eu quelques flirts mais rien de sérieux. Être orphelin à quinze ans puis adopté par le shérif d'une petite ville m'avait mis sur le devant de la scène et tout comme ma nouvelle famille, je détestais cela.

À vingt deux ans, j'étais le célibataire le plus en vue de la ville et quoique je fasse, je subissais les tentatives hebdomadaires de Jessica Stanley et de plusieurs autres midinettes. Depuis que Bella était partie à l'université deux ans plus tôt, je me sentais encore plus seul. Cela ne faisait qu'une petite année que j'étais sorti de l'académie de police et étais revenu définitivement vivre à Forks. Et depuis, je faisais mon possible pour voir Rosalie au moins une fois par jour.

Passer la nuit avec elle, j'en avais rêvé, mais je n'aurais pas cru que ce serait dans le cadre de mon travail. Elle était comme un ange, pure et innocente. En l'arrêtant, je découvrais une toute autre Rosalie Hale, une femme impétueuse, colérique et pas si froide que ça. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de la toucher, de la frôler à la moindre occasion. Je n'avais pas pu réfréner mon érection en lui passant les menottes au bord de la route, tandis qu'elle était penchée sur ma voiture de police.

Pourtant, j'avais gardé une attitude très professionnelle, je m'étais même montré très brusque avec elle. Après avoir rapidement tapé mon rapport, j'avais voulu vérifier si elle avait un concert de prévu ce soir, et finalement je fis ce que j'avais voulu faire depuis très longtemps. J'avais recherché des informations sur elle sur internet. Juste deux mentions de son nom sur le site du temple de Forks. Puis j'avais trouvé une archive d'article d'un journal daté de 1933. Rosalie Lilian Hale, dix huit ans, avait disparu un soir en rentrant chez elle à Rochester. Un homme avoua à la police l'avoir agressée et violée avec trois autres hommes dont le fiancé de la jeune fille. En l'absence de preuves, les accusés furent tous acquittés. Le dénonciateur clama sa culpabilité et fut tué par balle le lendemain de l'acquittement. Les trois autres hommes par contre moururent dans des accidents très violents et spectaculaires.

Je n'avais pas su gérer le trop plein d'émotions et mon père l'avait très bien compris. En rentrant chez nous au petit matin, j'étais maussade. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir enfermée, elle devait se sentir mal dans cette petite cellule. Et aussi je ne cessais de me dire qu'à cause de moi elle allait devoir faire face à de nouveaux racontars.

En trois ans, de nombreuses rumeurs avaient couru sur elle, hélas toujours sur le fait qu'on ne la voyait jamais accompagnée d'un homme. Et de là, on l'a cru lesbienne, meurtrière ou même sorcière. Un gamin avait raconté l'avoir vu en forêt en pleine nuit. Une adolescente prétendait l'avoir aperçue en train de soulever de grosses buches de bois dans son jardin. Malgré ces ragots, elle était respectée pour sa participation aux offices religieux et aux cérémonies.

Après ces quelques heures avec elle, j'étais à bout. J'avais convaincu mon père adoptif que j'avais simplement besoin de temps pour faire le point et noyer mes sentiments pour Mlle Hale, mais nous savions tous les deux qu'une semaine n'y suffirait pas. Ma semaine de congé allait être consacrée à percer les secrets de Rosalie.

Le surlendemain pourtant, j'arrêtai ma surveillance après qu'un bellâtre maigrichon et un peu roux l'ait prise dans ses bras et soit rentré chez elle. Ainsi donc il y avait au moins un homme qu'elle tolérait, voire plus.

Je n'aurais pas du me sentir aussi abattu, je n'étais pas du genre à me prendre la tête pour une fille. Mais Rosalie n'était pas une simple fille, elle était la femme parfaite. Je la connaissais plus que la plupart des gens de cette ville, je la croisais tous les jours et connaissais ses habitudes. Chaque matin, excepté le dimanche, elle se rendait au café pour commander toujours la même chose, un café noir sans sucre. Ensuite elle se rendait en vélo à son travail, au lycée de Forks où elle était bibliothécaire. Elle déjeunait avec ses collègues du lycée. Puis elle passait sa fin de journée à répéter à l'église ou à bricoler à l'abri des regards dans son garage.

Elle avait attiré mon attention dès son arrivée. Elle avait alors vingt deux ans mais en paraissant moins. Je n'avais que dix huit ans alors et j'étais du genre à être en permanence excité par une paire de seins. Alors quand Rosalie m'avait bousculé dans ce café, que j'avais frôlé sa poitrine avec mon bras, j'avais perdu la tête. Ça n'aurait pas du me marquer autant pourtant, mais il se dégageait d'elle une telle sensualité que même ses vêtements informes, ses grosses lunettes ou même sa coiffure ne parvenaient pas à totalement cacher sa beauté.

Depuis je fantasmais sur elle, j'aurais un jour le courage de lui dire ce que je ressentais pour elle, j'enlèverais ses lunettes, déferais son chignon et la déshabillerais lentement. Elle serait toute à moi, m'offrant à moi seul la jouissance de son corps qui était forcément magnifique. La plupart du temps, je m'imaginais la rejoindre au lycée quand celui-ci était désert. Je la débusquerais perchée sur une échelle en train de ranger quelques livres. Alors je l'attraperais par la taille et l'embrasserais fiévreusement. Elle tenterait bien de défendre sa vertu mais elle me cèderait finalement et me ferait découvrir un millier de nouvelles sensations…

Mais la prude et réservée Rosalie Hale avait apparemment déjà un homme dans sa vie, pas très présent mais il était le seul homme que je l'ai vu toucher. Cela suffit à me déprimer. J'étais du genre joyeux drille, positif et toujours prêt à m'amuser. Sans plus d'espoir de conquérir Rosalie, je perdais ma joie de vivre. J'aurais voulu me reprendre, ne pas me comporter comme une gonzesse. Si je voulais vraiment analyser la situation, je savais que j'allais devoir reconnaître que j'étais fou amoureux de Mlle Hale depuis trois ans mais que l'objet de tous mes fantasmes resterait inaccessible…

Je n'étais pas connu pour mon romantisme mais plutôt pour ma facilité à séduire les femmes. Je restais toujours galant, ce qui finalement les attirait davantage. Mon père m'avait raconté sa rencontre avec son ex-femme, la mère de Bella. Renée était tout le contraire de Charlie, rien n'aurait du les réunir si ce n'est l'amour. Hélas ça n'avait pas duré et mon père adoptif avait mis beaucoup de temps à ne plus être amoureux. Il l'aimait toujours, mais ça n'avait plus rien de romantique. J'avais passé deux étés chez Renée et je lui avais demandé des tas d'anecdotes sur Charlie. Elle en parlait toujours avec le sourire et des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle avait en fait voulu quitter Forks, pas Charlie. Et pour avoir constaté que l'amour ne suffisait pas toujours, je m'étais promis que je me battrais pour que mon mariage, dans mes rêves avec Rosalie, surmonte toutes les épreuves. Car selon moi, Renée et Charlie ne s'étaient pas battus pour leur amour et depuis mon père était malheureux et célibataire. Renée avait retrouvé l'amour grâce à Phil, un joueur amateur de base-ball, cinq ans plus tôt.

Bella téléphona quelques jours plus tard, sans doute prévenue par Charlie.

« Alors mon grand, tu déprimes ? » me demanda-t-elle d'emblée.

« Tu te souviens de la bibliothécaire du lycée. »

« Mlle Hale ? Oui, tu oublies que j'étais fourrée à la bibliothèque tous les midis. »

« Tu as déjà discuté avec elle ? »

« Pas la première année, j'étais arrivée en mars et elle en mai. Mais en terminale il nous est arrivé de parler une ou deux heures après les cours. C'est aussi une passionnée de Jane Eyre et plus largement de la littérature anglaise. Je me souviens d'une fois où elle nous avait ramenés de la salle des profs du thé et des gâteaux et nous avions discuté d'Hamlet puis de Roméo et Juliette. C'est la première fois d'ailleurs qu'elle s'était un peu livrée. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Elle me racontait qu'elle venait d'une famille recomposée et qu'un de ses frères détestait Roméo et Juliette. »

« Elle a des frères ? »

« Oui deux, Edward et … l'autre j'ai oublié. »

« Bizarre… » dis-je pour moi-même.

« Bon j'avoue, je me souviens mieux d'Edward parce qu'elle disait qu'il était un peu du genre solitaire comme moi. »

Je ris doucement. Bella n'avait eu à ma connaissance qu'une histoire, avec Jacob le fils du meilleur ami de notre père. Le cas classique d'une amitié qui devient plus mais qui meurt à cause de la distance. Je n'avais jamais su si ma sœur avait eu le cœur brisé.

« Pourquoi tu me poses ces questions sur Mlle Hale ? »

« Tu te souviens quand je l'ai rencontré ? »

« Oui, elle a renversé son café sur toi par accident… »

« Tu l'avais bousculée et elle a fait tomber son café, précisai-je. Ce jour-là, je crois bien avoir eu un coup de foudre pour elle. »

« Ça fait plus de trois ans qu'elle vit à Forks et tu n'as jamais rien tenté depuis ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Non… elle est très intimidante et tellement distante. Elle ne se mêle jamais aux autres. »

« Tu ne sortais pas avec une fille de Port Angeles il y a deux mois ? »

« Mouais, enfin c'était juste comme ça. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'enlever Rosalie de la tête, c'est de pire en pire. »

« C'est pour ça que samedi dernier tu l'as coffrée avant de laisser tomber les charges ? »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça vraiment. Quand je l'ai flashé, j'étais abasourdi. Je l'imaginais plutôt … enfin tu vois, elle se déplace en vélo la plupart du temps. Là elle était au volant d'un cabriolet MP3 rouge vif. »

« Elle cache bien des secrets… »

« Tu sais quelque chose ? »

« Rien de très concret, juste des impressions. Elle est très intelligente et douée pour beaucoup de choses. Je sais qu'en plus de l'orgue, elle joue du piano et du violon. Elle craque pour les voitures de collection, un jour elle en parlé avec Jacob. Et elle aime la chasse. »

« La chasse ? »

« Oui, je sais que ça paraît incroyable mais un jour je l'ai entendue au téléphone parler d'une chasse qu'elle avait fait la veille. »

« Intéressant… »

« Tu ne vas pas l'arrêter pour ça ? »

« Tu es au courant qu'il y a des périodes où la chasse est interdite… c'est en ce moment d'ailleurs alors je vais aller patrouiller en forêt… »

« Tu es diabolique Emmett. Tu ne pourrais pas juste l'inviter à diner ? » me proposa Bella.

« Je verrai. Merci sœurette d'avoir appelé, j'en avais besoin. »

« N'oublie pas que mes vacances sont dans un mois, tu as intérêt à être de meilleure humeur d'ici là ! »

Je passais mes derniers jours de congés à ruminer. Je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même si Rosalie ne me regardait jamais. Je me contentais de la saluer quand je la voyais, ou quand j'assistais à l'office du dimanche (ce qui était de plus en plus fréquent), j'essayais de la féliciter pour sa musique mais elle s'éclipsait généralement avant la fin de l'office.

Le samedi matin, je me rendis chez elle. Elle avait racheté une vieille maison isolée à la limite de la forêt. Elle y avait fait quelques travaux de remise en état, agrandissant notamment son garage, qui lui servait sans doute d'atelier. En me garant devant sa maison, ma nervosité me força à rester à l'intérieur de ma voiture quelques minutes. Puis, en soufflant pour me donner du courage, j'attrapai le bouquet de fleurs à côté de moi et sortis de mon 4x4. Rosalie ouvrit sa porte avant même que je ne l'atteigne.

« Vous venez encore m'arrêter ? » me dit-elle sévèrement mais son expression changea quand elle remarqua les fleurs.

« Non en fait, je tenais à m'excuser pour ma conduite de la semaine dernière. Je ne pouvais pas faire sauter l'amende mais… »

« Non, c'est normal. Je roulais trop vite effectivement… Vous vouliez autre chose ? »

Je me perdis un instant dans son regard doré, puis remarquait qu'elle portait une tenue inhabituelle. Une longue tunique ajustée et un jean clair qui lui moulait parfaitement ses jambes… et quelles jambes !

« Rosalie, accepteriez-vous de venir diner avec moi ce soir ? » me lançai-je.

 **PDV Rosalie**

Je le regardais, interdite. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à le voir devant chez moi, alors que je finissais de retaper l'Aston Martin d'Edward. Il m'avait surprise avec ses excuses, ses fleurs et maintenant sa demande de sortir avec lui.

Il était plus beau que jamais, dans des vêtements civils, un pantalon noir large et un pull bleu clair qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Il semblait gêné, presque timide. Pourtant si en ville il y avait un homme de réputation légère c'était bien lui.

J'entendis Edward, qui était resté dans le garage, pouffer de rire. Il ne perdait rien de la scène et le pire était qu'il avait évidemment entendu mes pensées pour Emmett McCarty.

Depuis ma nuit au poste avec lui, j'avais du lutter à chaque instant pour ne pas penser à lui, à son corps viril, à son regard clair et pénétrant. Je savais que jamais je ne pourrais être avec lui comme dans mes fantaisies les plus folles. Pour autant devais-je refuser un simple diner ?

Edward rit plus fort cette fois-ci, Emmett n'entendit rien évidemment.

« Ce soir ce n'est pas possible. » finis-je par lâcher un peu durement.

« Un autre soir alors, la semaine prochaine ? »

« Je ne sais pas… »

« C'est parce que je vous ai mise en cellule, c'est ça ? Écoutez je suis vraiment désolé. Je vous promets de ne plus jamais me comporter aussi rudement avec vous. »

« Ce n'est pas ça et vous vous êtes toujours comporté en gentleman avec moi, même quand je vous ai ébouillanté avec un café. » lui dis-je en souriant malgré moi au souvenir de notre première rencontre.

« Vous vous en souvenez ? »

« Bien sur. »

« Vous ne voulez pas vous rattraper pour ça en acceptant mon invitation ? »

Son regard me suppliait et je me sentais déjà fondre. Heureusement pour moi, Edward ricanait toujours dans son coin et je pus me reprendre.

« Je ne vous promets rien. Je vous appellerai bientôt pour vous proposer une date. »

« D'accord. Euh vous avez compris que le chantage de tout à l'heure n'était qu'une plaisanterie… je ne veux pas vous forcer… » s'expliqua-t-il un peu penaud.

« Oui j'avais compris, rassurez-vous. »

« Alors bonne journée. »

Il se dirigea vers sa voiture, le bouquet toujours en main ce qui me fit encore plus sourire. Il était en train de marmonner :

« Je ne suis qu'un gros con, jamais elle va me rappeler. Même les fleurs… Merde les fleurs ! »

Il revint précipitamment vers moi et me tendit le bouquet de fleurs diverses et parfumées. Un bouquet apparemment fait main et très joli.

« C'est pour vous, pour m'excuser pour samedi dernier. Au revoir Rosalie. »

« Au revoir Emmett. »

Il me sourit en m'entendant dire son prénom pour la première fois. D'habitude c'était shérif adjoint ou . Je rentrai rapidement à l'intérieur et courus rejoindre Edward.

« Tu ne dis rien à personne ! » l'exhortai-je.

« Tu oublies Alice. Tu vas souffrir. Si ce n'était pas aussi comique, je te plaindrais ! » rigola bêtement mon frère.

« Alors je ne viens pas passer l'été avec vous cette année, tant pis. Ici, il fait rarement beau même en été alors je serai très bien. » décidai-je.

« Tu veux savoir ? » me demanda-t-il après que j'ai râlé de longues minutes.

« Évidemment. »

« Il est fou de toi, il te déshabillait du regard et n'arrêtait pas de se demander pourquoi tu ne lui accordes pas la moindre attention. Il croit qu'on est ensemble, il nous a vu quand je suis arrivé lundi. »

« Beurk. »

« Je sais, mais c'est grâce à ça qu'il a osé venir aujourd'hui, il s'est dit que tu n'étais finalement pas gay. »

« Il était tellement nerveux… » rêvassai-je en me souvenant de ses sourires hésitants et de ses mains tremblantes.

« Un vrai gamin, si tu veux mon avis ! »

« Ne dis pas ça, tu ne l'as entendu que cinq minutes ! Il est en fait très mature, c'est l'adjoint du shérif… »

« Son père… » me coupa Edward.

« Il a mérité cette place. Il est sorti premier de sa promotion, c'est un policier très efficace et proche des gens. Il n'est pas abusif en temps normal. »

 _Sauf avec moi,_ pensai-je au souvenir de son corps contre le mien et...

« Oh mon dieu ! »

« Arrête Edward ! »

« Il a eu une érection en t'arrêtant ! Et tu ne l'as pas castré ? Je n'arrive pas y croire, l'éternelle célibataire, Rosalie Cullen, a laissé un homme la toucher ! C'est Esmé qui va reprendre espoir. »

« Je vais finalement me garder l'Aston Martin, tu ne mérites pas un tel cadeau ! Et puis tu es très mal placé pour me juger. Tu oublies tes magouilles avec Bella ! »

« Ça n'a rien à voir ! D'ailleurs je suis maintenant certain que c'est Alice qui a tout manigancé. Quand je suis parti j'ai capté une vision, de Bella et moi dans un avenir très proche. Je la présentais à la famille et tu étais là, lui tenant la main. »

« C'est n'importe quoi ! Tu ne toucheras pas à Bella ! »

« On ne va pas en reparler. Je t'ai dit que je ne tenterai rien ! C'est inutile d'être aussi protectrice avec elle. »

C'était un sujet à la fois épineux et crucial entre nous.

« Tu lui as trouvé son stage au fait ? »

« Oui l'année prochaine, elle sera à Tacoma. » me dit-il.

« Je croyais qu'on avait décidé Seattle ? »

« Non, c'est une trop grande ville, je vais flipper tous les jours si je la sais là-bas. »

« Edward, elle vit déjà à Seattle. »

« Non, elle vit sur le campus, à l'écart de la ville. »

« Pense d'abord à elle ! »

« Mais je pense à elle, le journal qui va l'embaucher est très réputé et la ville est agréable, il y a même un aéroport. Et puis tu as oublié que je n'ai pas réussi à lui faire accepter l'argent pour ses études, je ne voulais pas qu'elle vive pauvrement à Seattle. Ensuite promis, je la ferai embaucher dans un autre journal, plus grand. Mais au soleil, définitivement dans le sud, peut-être avec sa mère à Jacksonville. »

« Tu ne pourras plus la voir. » compris-je tristement.

« Bref… »

Nous reprîmes notre travail et ne nous arrêtâmes que tard dans la nuit.

J'étais heureuse de la présence d'Edward. Ça n'avait pas été facile pour nous au début. Mais depuis une dizaine d'années, nos relations étaient au beau fixe. Nous étions devenus, grâce à l'éloignement, plus proches. Il venait souvent me voir pour que je l'aide à bricoler ses voitures, et aussi pour échapper aux visites chez les Denali. Tanya Denali avait le béguin pour lui depuis toujours et avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de le séduire, même de force.

Edward comme moi partageait le gout pour la solitude et le poids très lourds des regrets. Même si il ne comprenait pas mon envie de vivre au milieu des humains sans chercher à m'en distinguer, il savait que ça m'était nécessaire. J'avais vécu ma jeunesse à me glorifier de ma beauté. J'avais été violée et tuée parce que trop belle, j'avais été non pas bénie des dieux mais maudite. Après une décennie à tenter de comprendre et à apaiser ma colère et ma douleur, j'avais décidé de rester à jamais seule et de vivre comme si j'étais une humaine ordinaire.

C'est Alice qui m'avait convaincue de venir à Forks quelques années. J'avais pour habitude de me noyer dans les grandes villes du nord du pays ou même au Canada. Forks était une petite bourgade et je n'étais pas passée aussi inaperçue que je l'aurais voulu. Des rumeurs avaient très vite couru sur moi puis s'étaient essoufflées. Cela m'avait aussi appris à réfréner davantage mes aptitudes vampiriques, à prendre plus de précautions. Finalement, j'aimais cette ville.

Edward craqua cette nuit-là et me parla un peu de Bella.

« Tout va bien, elle va revenir pour le Spring Break au fait. Dieu merci… Je n'aurais pas pu faire autrement que de la suivre si elle avait suivi cet idiot de Newton à Miami ! »

« Tu sais bien qu'elle n'est pas intéressée par lui. »

« C'est ce que tu as dit de Jacob Black ! Ils sont restés un an ensemble. »

Edward serra ses poings comme à chaque fois que le nom de Jacob était prononcé. Il ne me reprochait rien mais j'étais un peu fautive dans cette histoire. Bella et moi étions devenues presque "amies" quand elle était au lycée. Je lui avais conseillé à de nombreuses reprises de ne pas avoir peur d'aimer, d'expérimenter. Elle m'avait parlé de Jacob et je l'avais encouragée à accepter de sortir avec lui.

Bella avait été la seule que j'avais laissée s'approcher de moi plus que le strict nécessaire. Elle représentait ce que je ne serais jamais. Elle avait la vie devant elle, tellement de possibilités. Je l'avais envié bien sur comme j'enviais tous les humains. Mais Bella avait su m'apprivoiser sans que je m'en rende compte, elle avait pris une place dans ma vie. J'attendais chaque jour de la voir à la bibliothèque et j'adorais nos discussions animées sur tel ou tel roman. Je lui avais faite découvrir autre chose que Jane Eyre ou les sœurs Brontë, que j'aimais beaucoup aussi. Je lui avais faite lire de tout.

Quand elle était partie pour l'université, j'aurais voulu garder le contact mais ça aurait été contre toute logique, je ne devais plus interférer dans sa vie. Parfois lorsque je croisais le shérif je lui demandais des nouvelles de sa fille et il adorait parler d'elle. Je gardais ainsi un lien avec elle.

Edward avait croisé Bella peu après son arrivée à Forks. Alors que nous rentrions d'une chasse, nous l'avions « sentie ». Edward avait eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas l'attaquer et la tuer, car elle avait effectivement une odeur très alléchante pour nous. Mais pour mon frère, ce fut plus fort, Bella était sa Tua Cantante, comme le lui avait appris Jasper plus tard.

J'avais dû traîner Edward chez moi, mais cette nuit-là il me supplia de l'accompagner chez elle, il voulait savoir à quoi elle ressemblait. Nous nous étions glissés dans sa chambre tandis qu'elle dormait. Si un vampire pouvait pleurer, Edward aurait pleuré de dépit, de joie et de tristesse car il avait été touché, ému, bouleversé et irrévocablement attiré par Bella, il savait pourtant que cet amour était impossible. Le lendemain il était parti pour un tour du monde en solitaire de sept mois.

« S'il te plait, arrête de penser à elle…» me demanda douloureusement Edward.

Il prononçait rarement son nom, et quand nous l'évoquions, il restait tendu. Son masque d'indifférence disparaissait alors et j'étais sans doute la seule à avoir vu le vrai Edward, torturé par son amour impossible pour une humaine.

« Excuse-moi. »

« Parlons plutôt d'Emmett McCarty. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai dit que je l'appellerais, c'est stupide et cruel. » pestai-je contre moi-même.

« Il va effectivement attendre ton appel. »

« Tu es devin maintenant ? » me moquai-je gentiment.

« C'est évident. Il est amoureux de toi… Rose. »

« Rose ? » relevai-je.

« C'est comme ça qu'il t'appelle… quand il est seul et qu'il… »

« Arrête ! C'est faux ! »

« Pas du tout, c'est même très banal chez les hommes ! »

« Tu l'appelles comment ? » le coinçai-je.

Edward détourna le regard et je me permis de rire. J'avais une vraie empathie pour lui mais depuis quelques temps il était de plus en plus accaparé par Bella et ça m'amusait autant que ça m'angoissait. Visiblement, il avait besoin de relâcher la pression à sa manière.

« Rosalie, stop ! »

« Comme tu l'as dit, c'est très banal chez les hommes. Tu l'appelles Isabella, pas vrai ? »

Il souffla bruyamment avant d'acquiescer légèrement.

« Il t'aime. » me dit-il quelques minutes plus tard.

« Il croit aimer ce qu'il croit connaître. »

« Pas sûr. Il sait que tu caches quelque chose. Il a voulu t'espionner plus qu'habitude cette semaine, mais quand il m'a aperçu, il a laissé tomber. »

« Il s'est renseigné sur moi. »

« Rien d'étonnant. Il a même hésité à venir avec un café noir sans sucre, comme tu les aimes. » railla-t-il.

« Non, il s'est vraiment renseigné sur moi, il m'a parlé de ma soi-disant ancêtre qui a disparu en 1933. Il m'a même dit que je lui ressemblais beaucoup.»

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Edward sonda mes pensées mais il ne vit pas rien de précis, j'étais en pleine confusion.

« Je pense que je vais devoir partir… Je n'ai pas le choix. » décidai-je après quelques minutes.

« Tu n'as qu'à lui dire non. Ce n'est du genre à forcer les choses… »

« Je sais… J'aurais du… »

Je me remémorai mon expédition en Italie, quand j'avais voulu mourir. Alice et Edward m'en avaient empêchée et c'était après cet épisode que j'avais décidé de vivre seule.

« Je sais ce que c'est… Mais si au moins tu revenais vivre avec nous, tu te sentirais moins seule. » tenta mon frère.

« Je ne sais plus. J'aime cette vie ici. C'est la première fois où je me sens presque épanouie. »

« Et tu ne crois pas que c'est dû à Emmett et à sa sœur ? »

« Oui peut-être bien. Quand j'envisage de partir, mon cœur mort se serre à l'idée de ne plus avoir de leurs nouvelles, à l'idée de ne plus le croiser tous les jours… »

« Tu sais qu'il en fait exprès ? »

« Non, je l'ignorais. J'ai des œillères depuis si longtemps Edward. Maintenant je réalise qu'Emmett a toujours été gentil avec moi, il me salue à chaque fois qu'on se croise, il demande de mes nouvelles. Il me regarde différemment, mais je ne voulais pas le voir. » avouai-je.

« Peut-être devrais-tu partir maintenant, avant que ce ne devienne trop douloureux. »

« Oui… »

Le téléphone de mon frère se mit à sonner et il soupira avant de décrocher.

« Bonjour Alice. » répondit-il.

 _« Ne la laisse pas faire ! »_ piailla-t-elle.

« Je t'entends, Alice. » intervins-je.

 _« Rosalie, c'est la première fois en soixante-dix ans que tu t'autorises à ressentir quelque chose pour quelqu'un. C'est une chance. »_

« C'est de la folie et tu le sais. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui laisser croire qu'on peut avoir un avenir ensemble. Ce serait trop cruel pour lui. »

 _« Pense à toi ! »_

« Non Alice, je l'aime trop pour lui faire ça ! » m'écriai-je.

Quand le silence régna depuis de trop longues secondes, je réalisai l'aveu que je venais de faire. C'était plus qu'un aveu, c'était une révélation et surtout je connaissais la solution que j'avais tant de mal à prendre. Je devais partir de Forks, offrir à Emmett la possibilité de vivre une vie normale et heureuse loin de moi.

« Alice, tu ne peux pas comprendre, dit Edward. Être amoureux d'un humain est une erreur, nous sommes trop faibles pour ne pas aimer mais suffisamment forts pour les préserver. »

Puis il raccrocha. Nous n'échangeâmes plus une parole. Nous terminâmes les réparations sur sa voiture et il retourna à Vancouver le dimanche soir. J'avais décidé de déménager dans un mois et d'aller vivre quelques temps avec les Cullen. J'avais besoin de cette pause dans ma vie de solitaire pour me convaincre que je devais continuer malgré tout.

La semaine s'éternisa, j'avais évité Emmett chaque jour mais le dimanche après l'office, il m'attendit au pied de l'escalier qui menait à l'orgue du temple.

« Bonjour Rosalie. Vous avez joué à la perfection aujourd'hui, comme toujours. » me dit-il en me souriant.

« Merci Emmett. »

« Je suis désolé d'insister mais… avez-vous réfléchi à mon invitation ? »

Je n'avais pas eu le courage de lui téléphoner, je l'avais évité aussi pour ne pas avoir à le repousser. Pour ne pas le voir triste et déçu.

« J'y ai réfléchi mais je crois que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Je vais bientôt déménager… »

« Où allez-vous ? » me demanda-t-il affolé.

« En Écosse. » dis-je sans réfléchir.

« Si loin ? Rosalie, je vous en prie, accordez-moi juste une soirée… »

« Non, Emmett. »

Je partis rapidement, le laissant muet derrière moi. Ses yeux m'avaient transpercée tandis que je lui avais dit non. Dans son regard, j'avais pu y voir le mien, tout aussi triste et dépité.

Dès le lendemain, je prévins le lycée que je partirais finalement dans une semaine au lieu de trois. Ma maison avait été mise en vente et j'occupais désormais mon temps à vider les lieux. Mes meubles seraient offerts à la paroisse, ainsi que tout ce que je ne pouvais pas prendre avec moi.

Le dimanche suivant, le pasteur Weber annonça mon départ le jour même après son prêche et me remercia publiquement pour avoir jouer gratuitement pour le temple pendant trois ans.

Je devinai Emmett qui m'attendait aussi je me résolus à sauter par la fenêtre discrètement et rentrai directement chez moi en laissant sur place mon vélo.

J'avais voulu hurler de rage à chaque fois que je revoyais, malgré moi, en souvenir le visage défait d'Emmett quand je lui avais dit non. Et en finissant de charger ma voiture, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à lui. Il était l'homme idéal, il m'aurait rendue si heureuse si j'avais été humaine. Il était bien loin de mes rêves d'adolescente, ni riche ou célèbre mais il correspondait à ce que j'avais recherché toute ma vie de vampire sans jamais le trouver.

J'avais rencontré quelques vampires à part ma famille, mais aucun n'était végétarien et aucun n'avait la même vision des choses que moi.

La voiture d'Emmett se gara peu avant la tombée de la nuit devant ma maison. Je me souvins alors que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et qu'il n'y avait pas moyen pour Emmett de deviner que j'étais encore là. Et d'ailleurs, il ne frappa pas à la porte, il ne chercha pas à entrer. Je l'entendis s'asseoir devant la porte du garage, il respirait rapidement puis il cria. Je ressentis son désespoir et mon cœur se brisa.

J'aurais du comprendre plus tôt, je serais partie. Jamais je n'avais voulu qu'il souffre par ma faute.

« Rosalie, pourquoi tu es partie… se lamenta-t-il. Tu étais faite pour moi, j'en suis sûr. Je t'aurais rendue heureuse. J'aurais tout fait pour que tu souries chaque jour, je t'aurais vénérée comme tu mérites de l'être. J'aurais tout sacrifié pour toi. Pourquoi ne m'aimes-tu pas aussi ? »

Puis il pleura silencieusement tandis que de l'autre côté de la porte, je sanglotais de désespoir. Entendre ces mots c'était comme recevoir un milliard de coup de poignards dans le cœur et de chérir cette souffrance. Je ne méritais pas qu'un homme aussi merveilleux qu'Emmett McCarty m'aime, je ne méritais même pas qu'il pose ses yeux sur moi. Et pourtant nous étions amoureux et par ma faute, nous allions être malheureux. J'allais souffrir comme Edward, j'espérais qu'Emmett allait se remettre et aurait une longue et heureuse vie sans moi.

« Rose ? murmura Emmett. Rosalie ! Tu es là ? »

Je pris conscience que mon téléphone sonnait et qu'il l'avait entendu. Je l'éteignis rapidement et m'apprêtai à m'éloigner, ne voulant plus entendre Emmett pleurer. Mais il força la porte du garage à se relever et je n'eus pas le courage de le fuir encore. Quand nos regards s'accrochèrent, mes pieds me guidèrent à lui sans plus réfléchir.

Il se précipita vers moi et m'emprisonna dans ses bras en bredouillant « tu es là » une bonne vingtaine de fois. Il me serra aussi fort qu'il le put mais sans me blesser évidemment. Puis il se recula de quelques centimètres pour m'observer et il me sourit à travers ses larmes.

« Je t'en supplie Rosalie, ne pars … »

« Embrasse-moi Emmett. » lui intimai-je, malgré les résolutions.

Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les miennes, ses mains s'étaient posées de chaque côté de mon visage. Jamais je n'avais été embrassée ainsi. Mon corps sembla se réveiller comme si il avait été anesthésié durant des siècles. Mes lèvres bougèrent instinctivement, mon corps se moula davantage contre le sien, mes mains caressèrent son dos, appréciant sa carrure d'athlète. Quand il dut reprendre sa respiration, il en profita pour me dévorer du regard. Je sentis son sexe dur contre mon ventre mais ce fut ma propre excitation qui me prit au dépourvu. Je n'avais plus aucune force de m'éloigner de lui. J'avais un appétit bien plus féroce que celui pour le sang, je le voulais lui, je le voulais en moi.

Je le pris la main et le guidai silencieusement jusqu'à ma chambre à l'étage. Le lit n'avait jamais servi, je n'en avais jamais vu l'utilité. En entrant dans ma chambre, Emmett se tendit.

« Non, je n'attends rien de toi, je ne veux pas te forcer. »

« Je sais, mais j'ai envie de toi Emmett. » assénai-je sûre de moi alors que j'effleurai de ma hanche son érection.

« Je te veux Rosalie, je veux la vraie Rosalie Hale. »

J'arrêtai mon geste quand il me dit cela. Pouvais-je me dévoiler totalement ?

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de ses lunettes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je fis non de la tête et les ôtai.

« Tu n'es pas chauve. » me dit-il malicieusement.

Je niai à nouveau silencieusement, enlevai d'un geste rapide la perruque brune et révélai ma chevelure blonde.

« Déshabille toi, m'ordonna-t-il. Je veux te voir sans aucun artifice, sans aucune barrière. »

Je tremblai d'excitation, son regard ne quitta pas ma peau tandis que j'ôtai la blouse trop large, le pantalon mal coupé et enfin mes chaussures plates.

« Des sous-vêtements en dentelle… » siffla-t-il après avoir dégluti une dizaine de fois.

Je les enlevai très lentement, me retrouvant ainsi nue devant lui.

« Tu t'appelles vraiment Rosalie Hale ? »

« Oui. » soufflai-je, comprenant qu'il ne voulait plus de mensonges.

« Enchanté, je suis Emmett McCarty. »

Il me tendit la main et nous explosions de rire. Je me réfugiai ensuite dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. Puis je le libérai de son uniforme et enfin de son boxer. Ma main se posa sur son sexe et il soupira.

« Rose, ma Rose… Laisse-moi t'aimer. »

Je ne sus quoi répondre, j'avais beau être excitée au plus haut point, je n'oubliais pas que je faisais une grave erreur, je savais que je le quitterais dès qu'il serait endormi.

« Nous avons toute la nuit… » lui répondis-je avant de fondre sur sa bouche.

 _ **Dix jours plus tard.**_

« Je ne peux pas y aller avec Jasper! » me dit avec impatience Edward.

« C'est trop dur… » plaidai-je.

« On restera loin d'eux, je veux juste être sûr qu'elle va bien atterrir. »

« Pourquoi tu ne prends pas l'avion avec elle ? »

« Non, j'aime autant éviter de me retrouver coincé même une heure en avion. Et si j'y vais avec Jasper, il va encore m'analyser puis il se moquera de moi quand je vais la voir…»

Notre famille n'avait pas bien saisi ce que vivait Edward, ils essayaient de lui changer les idées mais mon frère était trop accro à Bella pour faire machine arrière. Elle était toute sa vie. Il s'était remis à composer des mélodies, s'était passionné pour les auteurs préférés de Bella et même s'était acheté en secret le shampoing et gel douche que la jeune fille utilisait. Ça ne pouvait évidemment pas recréer son odeur, mais Edward avait au moins cela.

Je cédai facilement à sa demande. Je brulais d'envie de revoir Emmett, d'après Alice, il était très malheureux, mais à la fois heureux d'avoir pu me connaître un peu... Mais pour rien au monde, je ne voulais faiblir encore et lui laisser croire que nous pouvions être ensemble.

Après l'avoir aimé de longues heures, il s'était endormi à l'aube. Je l'avais longuement regardé, mémorisant parfaitement son visage, son odeur, la texture de sa peau et de ses cheveux. Je l'avais bordé comme un enfant pour qu'il n'ait pas froid. Puis je m'étais rhabillée et lui avais écrit un mot d'adieu. Edward m'avait dit plus tard que j'aurais peut-être du être plus dure, pour ne pas laisser à Emmett le moindre espoir. Mais j'avais écrit ces mots après avoir connu la plus grisante et merveilleuse des nuits.

Carlisle et Esmé étaient aux petits soins avec moi depuis mon retour, Alice tentait de me relooker et Jasper de me rendre moins déprimée. Seul Edward respectait mes silences et ma tristesse, aussi nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble. Je m'étais gavée de sang, échappant ainsi à l'ambiance pesante à la maison.

Notre trajet jusqu'à Seattle ne nous prit pas plus d'une heure et demie, mais une fois arrivés près de l'aéroport nous avions du attendre que le soleil se couche. Bella avait réservé un vol de nuit car le tarif était moins cher.

« Comment tu sais quel vol elle va prendre au fait ? » lui demandai-je tandis que nous étions postés prêt d'un kiosque à journaux.

« Je n'ai pas envie de répondre. » bougonna-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas juste, je ne te mens jamais, je ne cache même jamais mes pensées ! »

« Alice. » lâcha Edward.

« Si c'était le cas, tu m'aurais déjà répondu. »

« Ok, mais promets de n'en parler à personne. »

« Promis, juré. »

« Depuis un an, je … je reçois en copie tous ses mails et j'ai mis son téléphone sur écoute. »

Je le dévisageai ahurie. Jamais je n'aurais cru cela d'Edward, ça virait à l'obsession.

« Tu es sûr que tu arriveras à te passer d'elle ? » demandai-je inquiète.

« Je maitrise parfaitement la situation ! » répliqua-t-il en tapant du pied nerveusement.

Puis il se figea et se tourna en direction de Bella qui arrivait, un gros sac sur l'épaule.

« Il faut que je lui fasse parvenir une valise avec des roulettes, elle va se casser le dos. » dit Edward pour lui-même.

Il paraissait soucieux mais son visage s'était illuminé envoyant Bella.

« Et comment tu vas t'y prendre ? » le questionnai-je.

« En général, je lui fais gagner à de faux concours internet. Charlie n'arrête pas de lui dire qu'elle est juste chanceuse à Seattle mais elle pense que c'est Emmett qui a du se servir de ses données pour gagner je ne sais plus quelle console vidéo. »

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

« Juste qu'Emmett a voulu gagner une console après que Bella soit partie à l'université. Il s'ennuyait beaucoup quand il revenait le weekend à Forks. »

Je ne répondis pas car Bella s'approcha encore puis tourna et disparut de notre vue.

« En route ! » lança mon frère.

Quarante cinq minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes à Port Angeles où le vol de Bella était attendu une demie-heure plus tard. L'aéroport étant très petit, nous restâmes cachés dans des bosquets à proximité des pistes d'atterrissage.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne veux pas de Jasper. »

« C'est Alice la pire, répondit-il. Elle essaie à chaque fois d'aller parler à Bella. Elle est jalouse de ne pas l'avoir rencontrée. »

« Tu as vraiment l'air très nerveux Edward.» lui dis-je inquiète.

« Alice a eut une vision ce matin. Elle a vu Bella et Emmett en vampires, avec nous. »

« Quoi ? »

« Laisse tomber. J'ai l'habitude. À chaque fois que je me sens flancher, Alice a ce genre de vision. Après ça, je me motive pour me tenir loin d'elle. C'est sans fin, j'en ai peur. »

Le petit avion atterrit et Edward souffla de soulagement en apercevant sa Bella descendre de l'appareil.

« Partons maintenant. » lui dis-je tandis que Bella avait atteint le bâtiment principal de l'aéroport.

« Non, on va les suivre jusqu'à Forks. Il fait nuit, c'est dangereux. »

J'avais dans l'idée que quoiqu'il en soit, il l'aurait suivi jusqu'à Forks. Je me résolus à le suivre, j'avais espéré ne pas avoir à revoir Emmett. Mais il était bien là, le visage fermé avec à ses côtés Charlie. Quand ils aperçurent Bella, les deux hommes sourirent et prirent chacun à leur tour la jeune fille dans leurs bras.

« C'est bon de te revoir Bells. » lui dit Charlie.

« Salut sœurette, tu m'as manqué ! » ajouta Emmett.

Ils quittèrent rapidement l'aéroport et nous les suivâmes sur le trajet jusqu'à Forks. Mais à peine avaient-ils quitté Maple Grove que simultanément nos deux portables sonnèrent et nous vîmes la voiture de patrouille être brutalement heurtée par un poids lourd. Nous nous précipitâmes hors de notre voiture et rattrapâmes la voiture avant qu'elle ne retombe lourdement sur le sol. Le chauffeur du camion était inconscient aussi nous pûmes agir sans retenue. Le camion avait embouti tout le côté gauche de la voiture. Emmett et Bella, qui se tenaient à l'arrière, avaient été projetés contre la portière droite et saignaient peu. Charlie lui était très sérieusement blessé, son cou saignait à cause de la ceinture de sécurité et la partie gauche de son corps était à vif.

« Edward il faut agir ! »

« Son cœur bat trop vite, elle risque un arrêt cardiaque. Elle respire à peine. »

« J'appelle Carlisle ! » décidai-je.

Je ne voulais pas comprendre ce qui se passait mais Edward me prit le téléphone des mains et le referma.

« Alice doit déjà savoir. Ils vont venir. Mais on ne peut pas les laisser mourir Rosalie. Je ne le permettrai pas. »

« Tu veux les… »

« Charlie est le plus atteint, il va mourir dans quelques minutes. Ses organes sont touchés et je crois détecter du sang dans ses poumons. »

« On les transforme tous les trois ? »

« C'est le plus juste. Ils sont une famille, ils vont mourir tous les trois si on ne fait rien. »

« On ne va pas y arriver. »

Mon regard se posa enfin sur Emmett et je vis que du sang avait imprégné sa veste.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix Rosalie ! » me cria Edward pour me faire réagir.

« Commence par Charlie et ensuite mords Emmett. »

" Non, je dois m'occuper de Bella."

Nous dégageâmes les corps de la carcasse et les déposèrent à cent mètres dans la forêt d'Olympie. Ensuite Edward mordit Bella au poignet droit puis au gauche.

« Je suis désolé mon amour mais je ne peux pas te regarder mourir. Je te promets que tu seras heureuse, avec ou sans moi. Tu seras avec ton père et ton frère. » murmura Edward à l'oreille de Bella.

Je réagis en le voyant et mordis, comme il l'avait fait, Charlie et enfin Emmett. Je ne voulus plus me détacher d'Emmett, je n'avais jamais voulu penser au gout qu'aurait son sang, et il était délicieux. Edward me tira brutalement loin du corps agonisant.

« Retiens-toi ! »

« Oui, excuse-moi, ça va aller. »

« Récupère toutes les affaires puis jette la voiture dans le lac et ensuite redresse l'avant du camion. » m'ordonna Edward.

Je m'exécutai rapidement, puis revins vers Edward. Il avait enlevé la plupart de leurs vêtements tachés de sang et les avait mis à bruler. Je m'agenouillai à côté d'Emmett et l'allongea sur moi tandis qu'Edward faisait la navette entre Bella et Charlie. Le shérif avait été le plus atteint, son corps était très abimé et j'espérais vraiment que notre venin parviendrait à le sauver lui aussi.

Enfin nous entendîmes notre famille arriver à bord de trois voitures. Alice avait du voir que nous avions déjà fait le maximum, il fallait maintenant emporter Emmett et sa famille chez nous.

« Je suis très fier de vous. » nous dit Carlisle après avoir ausculté les trois "blessés".

« Carlisle, on n'a bien fait, n'est-ce pas ? » bégayai-je.

« Oui Rosalie, ils allaient mourir sur cette route. Le chauffeur du camion ne s'est pas encore réveillé, et nous n'avons vu aucune ambulance sur le chemin, les secours seraient arrivés trop tard pour les sauver. »

Je soufflai de soulagement, puis pris Emmett dans mes bras pour le conduire jusqu'au voiture. Je l'allongeai à l'arrière d'un grand break et m'assis à côté de lui. Alice prit place à l'avant tandis qu'Edward avait allongé Bella dans la deuxième voiture et Carlisle avait emmené Charlie dans la dernière voiture.

 _ **Trois jours plus tard**_

Enfin ils allaient se réveiller. Edward et moi les avions veillés en permanence, souvent rejoints par les autres. Nous avions passé ces trois derniers jours à préparer notre discours aux nouveaux vampires. Carlisle avait demandé aux Denali de venir nous aider à gérer la situation.

Emmett fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Il se redressa brusquement et repéra aussitôt sa sœur et son père. Il se précipita vers eux.

« Emmett, tout va bien. Ils vont se réveiller. » lui dis-je en m'approchant doucement.

« Rosalie ? Je suis mort c'est ça ? »

« Vous avez eu un terrible accident. Edward et moi on vous a… sauvé. »

« Mais tu vas repartir ? » demanda-t-il tristement.

« Cette fois-ci, ce sera à toi de décider. »

« Tu sais bien que je veux être avec toi, pour toujours. »

Je le pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai doucement. Il se figea ensuite et dévisagea Edward.

« Je te connais! Tu es celui que j'ai coffré il y a un an pour avoir tenté d'entrer par effraction chez nous! »

Edward se détourna et se concentra sur Bella. Je rigolai doucement, ne voulant pas embarrasser davantage mon frère, mais je me dis qu'il avait vraiment du beaucoup souffrir pour agir avec autant d'audace et de désespoir.

Quand Bella ouvrit les yeux, Alice entra précipitamment dans la chambre.

« Enfin Bella, on se rencontre ! s'exclama Alice en la prenant dans ses bras. Attention vous deux, il va falloir me faire un peu de place, sinon… » menaça-t-elle en me désignant ainsi qu'Edward.

Emmett s'approcha de sa sœur et lui prit la main.

« Tout va bien Bella. Papa est là aussi, il va se réveiller. Ne crains rien. »

« Mlle Hale ? Emmett ? Oh mon dieu Papa ! Il est trop pale Emmett. Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital ! L'accident… »

Bella était un peu incohérente et nous regardait tour à tour ne comprenant pas la situation. Alice était toujours plantée à côté d'elle et quand elle bougea enfin, Bella aperçut mon frère.

« Toi… » murmura-t-elle en souriant.

Edward lui sourit à son tour et s'agenouilla devant son lit.

« Tu n'étais donc pas le fruit de mon imagination ? Ou alors on est tous morts ! »

« Bells, arrête de dire qu'on est mort ! » lui lança Emmett avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

« Bella, comment te sens-tu ? » lui demanda doucement Edward sans oser lui prendre la main.

« Bien, enfin je crois. Tu es Edward ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu me suivais ?»

« Parfois. » avoua-t-il mais je devinais qu'il avait du la suivre, la regarder dormir ou manger plus souvent qu'il ne voulait bien le dire.

« Alors tu arrives ou pas à lire dans ses pensées ? » demanda Alice à notre frère.

Il fit non de la tête tout en souriant à Bella.

« C'est juste génial, comme je l'avais prévu ! pépia Alice. Fini les célibataires bougons ! »

« Tu oublies Charlie. » la coupai-je.

« Oh non ! Il ne sera pas en reste. »

Nous la dévisageâmes tous, elle fit durer le suspense, comme à son habitude.

« Tanya ? » dit Edward abasourdi, après avoir lu dans les pensées d'Alice.

À l'annonce de son nom, notre amie entra dans la chambre.

« Il n'est pas encore réveillé ? » demanda-t-elle à Alice.

« Non, mais je pense que tu devrais être là quand il va reprendre conscience dans moins de deux minutes. » la renseigna Alice.

« Il est encore plus beau que sur la photo ! s'extasia Tanya. Merci Alice. »

Je donnais un coup de coude à Alice pour avoir la réponse à la question que nous nous posions tous.

« Ce serait très long à vous raconter, ça fait pas mal de temps que j'œuvre dans l'ombre pour que ce jour arrive. Je n'avais pas prévu les circonstances dramatiques de leur mort mais le résultat est là. On va former le plus grand clan de toute l'histoire ! »

 **FIN**

* Fête de la Saint-Patrick, fête d'origine irlandaise qui donne lieu à de nombreuses festivités et beuveries.

 _Ça vous a plu?_

Reviews reçues lors de la première publication

celine68990 chapter 11 . Mar 23, 2012

Coucou

Il est vraiment génial cet os.

Tout est bien qui finit bien pour tout le monde

Bises

À bientôt

Céline

Mamanlily chapter 11 . Mar 23, 2012

j'ai beaucoup aimé ton OS meme s'il était centré sur Ros et Em, j'ai hate de lire le prochain que tu écrivera... bisous

jennifer2601 chapter 12 . Oct 31, 2014

Vraiment plus, j'ai adoré Rosalie.

puceron52 chapter 12 . May 23, 2013

Une très belle histoire, dommage qu'Edward et Rosalie ai du souffrir si longtemps, et merci de nous « débarrasser » de Tanya


	7. 7 - L'autre

**OS – L'autre**

 **Couple: Edward/Bella/Jacob**  
 **Rating: M**  
 **PDV: Alterné**

 **PDV Bella**

Je vis Edward entrer dans l'hôtel, dix minutes avant l'heure prévue de notre rendez-vous. Il portait un costume noir et une chemise bleu pale, encore plus séduisant que dans mon souvenir, hélas.

J'avais rencontré cet homme une semaine plus tôt, lors d'un accident de voiture. Il était venu à mon secours quand le type à qui j'avais englouti la voiture me criait dessus. Edward m'avait charmée au premier regard. Sa gentillesse et sa prévenance m'avaient conquise. Il m'avait invitée à aller boire un café aussitôt et nous avions discuté près de deux heures. J'avais remarqué dès le début son alliance, j'en avais fait abstraction, même quand il m'avait proposé de se revoir, même quand j'avais accepté et lui avais donné mon numéro de téléphone, même quand sa main s'était attardée sur ma joue.

Son contact m'avait bouleversée, j'avais ressenti alors une bouffée de désir impératif. J'avais décidé de ne pas penser à l'autre, celle qui l'attendrait quand il serait entre mes bras. Edward et moi étions adultes, je n'étais pas si naïve. Quand deux jours après il m'avait donné rendez-vous dans ce bel hôtel du centre ville, je savais ce qu'il allait se passer. Je voulais ce qu'il allait se passer.

Alors pourquoi étais-je assise dans ce café en face de l'hôtel, incapable de me lever et d'aller enfin le retrouver ? Je ne cessais de me demander si j'étais prête aux conséquences de cette nuit avec lui. J'allais tomber amoureuse de lui dès son premier coup de rein en moi. J'allais aussi croire en ses promesses. J'allais l'attendre et ne pas pleurer devant lui quand il me dirait que ce n'était qu'une aventure et que sa femme représentait tout pour lui.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Edward me téléphona mais je ne décrochai pas. J'écoutai ensuite son message sur le répondeur, il était inquiet et me demandait de le rappeler.

Une heure que je pourrais être avec lui mais je n'avais pas bougé. Finalement je repris un peu de contenance, me levai et me dirigeai vers l'hôtel. À la réception on me proposa de prévenir , je déclinai. J'ouvris la porte le plus doucement possible puis pénétrai dans l'étroit couloir qui menait à une grande et luxueuse chambre. Mon cœur se serra à l'idée qu'il avait choisi pour moi cet endroit mais que peut-être il y avait ses habitudes et y amenait d'autres femmes. Il devait forcément faire tourner bon nombre de têtes.

Je fis demi-tour rapidement mais au moment où ma main se posa sur la poignée, Edward apparut sur le seuil de la salle de bains.

« Bonsoir. » me salua-t-il un peu nerveusement.

« Bonsoir. »

« Tu ne restes pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » avouai-je en baissant les yeux.

Son regard vert avait facilement semé le doute en moi. Mon désir pour lui n'avait pas faibli et alors que je tentai de m'éloigner un peu plus de lui, mon regard tomba sur son torse finement musclé et ses épaules larges.

« Assois-toi un instant. » proposa-t-il alors qu'il s'assit sur un fauteuil près de la grande baie vitrée.

Il était bien trop sexy seulement vêtu d'une serviette de bain autour de ses hanches. Des gouttes descendaient de ses cheveux vers sa nuque et son cou, rendant ce tableau encore plus excitant.

« J'ai eu une journée un peu difficile, je me suis permis de prendre une douche en t'attendant. »

Il me sourit tendrement et je tiquai. Ça ne collait pas, il ne pouvait pas être tendre sans m'aimer, or il ne pouvait pas m'aimer puisque l'on ne s'était vu qu'une fois. Utilisait-il une technique de séduction ?

« Tu as pensé à moi sous la douche ? » lançai-je un peu brutalement, regrettant aussitôt mes paroles.

« Oui, je me demandais si tu viendrais. »

Il ne cilla pas face à mon regard accusateur. Il n'était pas aussi à l'aise qu'il voulait me le faire croire. Peut-être n'avait-il jamais trompé sa femme.

« Veux-tu dîner ? » me proposa-t-il.

« Non, je n'ai pas faim. Mais si tu veux manger… »

J'avais dit cela avec un peu trop de sollicitude. Edward me sourit timidement et se redressa. Il saisit ma main et me tira doucement vers lui.

« Décide, je t'en prie. Je ne pourrais pas me retenir encore très longtemps. »

« Te retenir ? » répétai-je sans comprendre.

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser… »

Il me désarçonna en caressant mes lèvres qui irradièrent immédiatement.

« Tes lèvres parfaites, mais aussi la peau fine de ton cou, tes seins, ton ventre, tes cuisses. Je te désire tellement Isabella. »

Mon ventre réagit à ces mots, il se remplit de papillons et plus bas je sentis mon intimité se réveiller. Je n'avais rien expérimenté d'aussi fort. Edward attendait une réaction, mon accord ou ma fuite et dieu sait que j'aurais sans doute fuir. Je réduisis l'espace entre nous, moulant mon corps contre le sien, si parfait.

Il soupira, son sourire s'évanouit et ses yeux s'obscurcirent. Mon souffle court m'empêchait de parler mais Edward comprit et posa enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il m'embrassa avec urgence, me serra contre lui risquant de m'étouffer.

Les baisers d'Edward me firent découvrir comme une nouvelle dimension, une nouvelle perspective. Je pourrais passer le reste de mes jours à vénérer ces quelques instants, à prier dieu pour m'en donner encore un peu plus. J'allais vivre avec le souvenir de l'homme parfait, un souvenir douloureux mais qui en valait la peine, j'en étais certaine.

« Détends-toi. » me dit-il tandis qu'il s'attaquait à mon cou.

Sa langue traçait des chemins imaginaires, des détours qui le mèneraient comme promis vers ma poitrine. Je sentis mes pointes durcir davantage, une première. Les mains de mon amant se posèrent impérieusement dans le creux de mes reins et me forcèrent à pencher en arrière. J'obéis volontiers, il en profita pour dégrafer ma robe puis fit descendre la fermeture éclair. Mon soutien-gorge suivit rapidement, mes chaussures volèrent à plusieurs mètres à travers la chambre et enfin le dernier rempart de ma pudeur me fut ôté délicatement.

« Tu peux encore m'arrêter, je ne ferai rien contre ta volonté. » me susurra-t-il près de mon oreille, provoquant de nouveaux frissons.

« Je te veux. » assurai-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

« Tu m'auras, je vais faire exactement ce que tu veux. »

Des flashs me coupèrent un instant du monde extérieur. Je me vis allongée sur le grand lit, la tête d'Edward entre mes jambes. Puis sa taille coincée entre mes jambes, le forçant à me prendre plus profondément. Enfin, je nous vis sous une douche brûlante, son sexe enfoncé en moi.

« Que désires-tu ? » insista-t-il, pressé de commencer notre soirée.

Je saisis le bord de la serviette qui le cachait et la lui arrachai, ce qui le fit sourire.

« Je veux sentir tes mains parcourir mon corps. Ensuite tu feras de même avec ta bouche. » décidai-je.

Je m'attendais à rougir, mais mes joues ne me brulèrent finalement pas. Lui et moi, c'était une évidence, naturel, beau. Jamais je ne me serais cru assez courageuse pour exprimer à haute voix et aussi clairement mes désirs. Si je n'étais pas capable de plus de retenue, j'allais lui demander de réaliser tous mes fantasmes.

J'en avais eu des bien plus pornographiques mais après quelques relations décevantes, j'avais revu à la baisse mes rêveries.

Edward commença par parcourir mes bras, il serra un peu fort mes poignets. Puis il se posta derrière moi et s'attarda sur mes épaules, il en mordit une avant de s'excuser d'avoir transgressé mes ordres. Son exploration continua, mon dos, ma taille, mes hanches, le creux de mes reins qu'il chatouilla un peu. Il s'agenouilla ensuite et tâta sans ménagement mes fesses et me demanda s'il pouvait encore me mordre. Je soufflai un « oui », impatiente alors de ressentir encore la preuve de son existence. Qu'il me marque et je saurais au matin que je n'avais pas rêvé.

Mes jambes furent caressées avec lenteur et mes pieds baisés. Il revint face à moi mais toujours à genoux. Ses mains remontèrent rapidement vers mon sexe trempé.

« Oh mon dieu… » gémis-je en sentant aussi son souffle contre ma toison.

Il déplaça ses mains sur mes hanches et les saisirent brutalement.

« J'aurais dû garder ça pour la fin. » se lamenta-t-il.

Il se mit debout faisant se rencontrer pour la première fois son sexe dressé et ma peau incendiée. Nous soupirâmes tous deux à l'unisson, je fermai les yeux après avoir regardé ce qui m'avait ainsi troublée. Edward cajola mon ventre et quand il atteignit ma poitrine, ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire béat.

« Ils sont faits pour mes mains. »

Il était enchanté; se persuadait-il qu'il avait eu raison de me vouloir ? J'avais noté aussi une pointe de possessivité dans sa voix, mais cela ne fit que m'exciter davantage.

« Je peux t'embrasser maintenant ? »

« Oui. »

« Allonge toi sur le ventre. »

Je grimpai sur le lit, captai un instant son regard noir de désir puis me retournai. Sa langue se posa exactement là où je la voulais. Un point très sensible de mon dos, au dessus de mes reins.

« Comment as-tu su ? » ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander.

« Je t'ai senti trembler quand j'ai frôlé cet endroit. »

Ses mains malmenèrent en même temps mes fesses.

« Je ne sais même plus ce que je veux baiser en premier. »

Comment devais-je comprendre cette phrase ? Baiser comme embrasser ou comme prendre sauvagement. Si je devais me contenter de quelques heures, voulais-je garder le souvenir d'une étreinte douce ou passionnelle ?

Quand ses doigts s'envolèrent, je crus ma libération proche mais ils se noyèrent dans mes boucles rapidement libérées.

« Te voilà enfin nue. Puis-je te dire à quel point tu es … désirable ? » grogna-t-il.

« J'ai comme l'impression que tu aurais voulu dire un autre mot que désirable. » rigolai-je.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, mais je le pense j'avoue. »

Je me contorsionnai pour le regarder.

« Dis-moi tout ce que tu veux, ne te retiens pas, ne me mens pas. »

J'espérais qu'il comprendrait que ma requête allait bien au-delà de nos jeux sexuels. Edward acquiesça puis ses yeux se braquèrent sur mon derrière. Il déglutit et quand il parla, sa voix était plus grave.

« Tu es si bandante, chaude, excitante, foutrement belle, … je vais devoir inventer un mot pour tout ce que tu es. »

« Montre-moi. »

Sa bouche fondit en un éclair sur moi, croqua plus fortement qu'avant une de mes fesses. Puis ses mains me soulevèrent et me retournèrent. Il m'embrassa fougueusement, nos langues bataillèrent quelques minutes et quand je dus reprendre mon souffle, il en profita pour écraser sa bouche sur mon sexe. Ses gestes devinrent de plus en plus impétueux, brutaux et je ne lui opposais aucune résistance. Mes jambes furent écartées, je me redressai sur mes coudes et observais Edward qui me léchait goulument. Évidemment il avait trouvé mon clitoris et le titillait. Une de ses mains était passée sous moi et pressait une de mes fesses. L'autre main pinçait un de mes tétons.

« Je n'aime pas ça. » lui dis-je et il se figea.

« Oh mais ça a si bon gout. » plaida-t-il.

« Non, je parle de ce que tu fais à mon bout de sein, expliquai-je. Ne le pince pas, je suis très sensible. Par contre, j'adore quand tu empaumes ma poitrine. »

Je ne voulais plus subir quelque chose qui ne m'excitait pas, j'avais fait abstraction de trop nombreuses fois de mon plaisir pour en donner à mon partenaire.

Il sourit, saisit mon sein fermement et le malaxa.

« Si bonne… » marmonna Edward tout contre mon entrée.

Il glissa deux doigts le long de ma fente et répéta son geste plusieurs fois. Mon bassin se soulevait, comme pourvu d'une volonté indépendante.

« Tu m'excites trop quand tu te tortilles comme ça. »

Je n'avais plus conscience de mes mouvements, je n'étais plus à même de me contrôler. Mes sens étaient accaparés par les sensations qu'Edward déclenchait. Je ne voyais plus que sa langue et ses lèvres, je ne humais plus que nos odeurs mêlées, je n'entendais rien d'autre que nos souffles erratiques et les bruits de succion que faisait sa bouche, je ne sentais plus que la brûlure exquise de sa langue sur mon sexe, enfin je goutais le paradis.

Edward enfonça deux doigts en moi. Je sursautai et il me regarda avec appréhension.

« Tout va bien, j'ai été surprise. » le rassurai-je.

« Je t'ai prévenue pourtant, tu es inattentive ? » se moqua-t-il.

« Tu me rends… »

Je me mordis la lèvre pour bloquer le flot de paroles qui menaçaient de le choquer.

« Ce n'est pas juste, dis-moi. Dis-moi que je te fais du bien. »

« Tu fais tellement plus que ça. Tes mains me torturent et j'en veux encore. Ta langue me brûle mais je refuse qu'elle quitte ma peau. Tu me mets au supplice Edward. Mon sexe te réclame, ne le sens-tu pas ? »

Edward darda son regard sur moi. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ferma un instant les yeux.

« Je pourrais te prendre maintenant, ça me tue de ne pas être en toi… »

« J'apprendrai aussi ton corps, c'est promis. Mais après. Il faut que tu me prennes, Edward, maintenant. »

Il se saisit d'une de mes jambes et la remonta. Puis il s'approcha à genoux de mon sexe. Il ressembla alors à redoutable prédateur qui allait m'achever sans pitié. Son contact envoya des décharges électriques dans mon ventre. Il s'introduisit en moi assez lentement. J'étais certes très mouillée pour lui mais je ressentis presque douloureusement chaque millimètre de sa progression.

Nos râles s'élevèrent à l'unisson dans la chambre. Edward s'allongea un peu plus sur moi, restant en appui sur ses coudes. Il m'embrassa alors qu'il sortit son sexe. Je voulus protester mais sa bouche m'en empêcha. Finalement il replongea en moi, plus rapidement cette fois. Il exécuta plusieurs pénétrations mais toujours trop lentes pour moi. J'en eu vite assez et posai mes mains sur ses fesses que j'empoignais aussi fortement que je le pouvais. J'exigeais de lui un rythme plus rapide.

« Tu ne veux pas plus de douceur ? » haleta-t-il.

Je décidai de ne plus m'autocensurer.

« Je veux que tu me baises encore plus fort. »

Il grogna, j'adorais ce son.

« Baise-moi plus fort Edward. Tu me donneras de la douceur après. »

« Tu vas me tuer. »

« C'est l'idée. » haletai-je.

Il fit ce que je lui avais ordonné, il me pilonna de plus en plus fort. Le bruit assourdissant de nos hanches me fit perdre la tête. Il me donna un orgasme tellement puissant que j'en pleurnichai. Après avoir crié son nom, il se retira et éjacula sur mon ventre augmentant encore ma température.

Puis il s'écrasa sur moi et lécha mes lèvres et leurs contours.

« Tu as un gout de sel et de sang… Tu t'es mordue un peu trop fort la lèvre. »

« J'aurais crié trop fort. » expliquai-je, encore essoufflée.

« Tu me lances un défi ? »

Ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur teinte verte et je m'y noyai. Sans réfléchir, je mis mes mains sur ses épaules puis les embrassai. Je repoussai doucement Edward qui comprit et s'allongea sur le dos.

« C'est trop gros pour ma main, tu crois que tu pourrais rentrer entièrement dans ma bouche ? » lançai-je alors que j'avais saisi son sexe.

Il déglutit et grogna… je commençai à le connaître. Son érection ne s'était pas vraiment calmée, j'approchai ma bouche. Je n'avais jamais aimé ça mais Edward, en dehors du fait qu'il m'avait donné le meilleur orgasme de ma vie et méritait un retour de faveur, avait comme libéré mes retenues. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie, le gouter et le sentir en moi, de plusieurs façons. Le bout de ma langue cueillit une dernière petite goutte de son jus et mon amant soupira bruyamment.

Ma langue s'enroula à plusieurs reprises autour de sa verge avant de s'attarder sur son gland. Puis je le gobai en partie, son sexe était vraiment trop grand, pas que je m'en plaigne mais j'aurais vraiment aimé l'avaler complètement.

Ses mains allèrent dans mes cheveux et j'eus peur une seconde qu'il m'impose un rythme mais finalement il ne tira pas dessus ni n'appuya sur ma tête. Il releva mon visage et plongea son regard dans le mien.

« Je ne te mentirai pas en te disant que je ne veux pas, mais ne te force pas. Je n'attends rien d'autre que de pouvoir te toucher. »

« Elle est bien trop appétissante pour ne pas y gouter. » ronronnai-je.

« Ne le prends pas mal, mais je ne t'imaginais pas aussi… »

« Dis-le. »

« Chaude… merde ça sonne mal, j'en sais rien. J'étais prêt à te prendre doucement, je m'étais préparé à que ça se passe un peu plus… »

« Tu me croyais prude, j'ai compris mais toi Edward, l'es-tu ? »

« Je me donne l'impression d'être un adolescent qui ne connaît rien à ce qu'une femme veut et mérite. Tu es un excellent professeur. »

« Tu m'excites trop Edward. Je ne me pensais pas capable d'autant d'audace. »

« Pour mon plus grand plaisir. »

« Tu n'as encore rien vu. » assurai-je en le repoussant fort sur le lit.

Je repris mes allées et venues sur sa verge. Ma langue et mes lèvres le suçotèrent, le happèrent, le dévorèrent, le cajolèrent. Je sentis rapidement son sexe durcir encore, je perçus son souffle court et ses grognements. Son corps se tendit et eut un soubresaut. Après avoir avalé jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son nectar, je posai ma tête contre son torse.

Sentir son corps chaud et nu contre le mien, savoir qu'il était là pour moi me fit frissonner de plaisir. Déjà je savais que je ne pourrais rien éprouver d'aussi fort avec un autre. Il y avait de quoi être triste mais je souriais béatement.

Près d'un quart d'heure plus tard, Edward et moi nous embrassâmes tout d'abord légèrement puis de plus en plus longuement et profondément. Il me surplomba ensuite et embrassa mes épaules.

« Je ne vais pas oublier cette fois-ci. » me lança-t-il en se levant prestement.

Il revint sur le lit, se positionna entre mes jambes écartées et déroula le préservatif sur sa verge érigée. Puis il m'embrassa à nouveau, ses lèvres me taquinèrent.

« Laisse-moi prendre mon temps. »

« D'accord. »

Il me pénétra lentement et pour m'empêcher de rompre ma promesse, il emprisonna mes deux mains dans une des siennes et les releva au-dessus de ma tête. Je m'arquai contre lui, mon bassin accompagna ses mouvements tandis que nos langues bataillaient.

Au petit matin, je serrai Edward contre mes seins et il s'endormit rapidement. Il marmonna un peu dans son sommeil, principalement mon prénom ce qui déclencha mes pleurs. Je ne sanglotais pas, mes larmes coulèrent en silence de longues minutes. J'observai la lumière changer dans cette chambre et compris que ma bulle de bonheur allait bientôt exploser. Je pleurais de joie d'avoir pu l'aimer, je ne me faisais pas d'illusions.

Edward remua peu avant six heures du matin. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Puis il me vit et son sourire s'agrandit.

« Isabella, quand puis-je te revoir? Pas forcément dans une chambre d'hôtel, je ferais comme tu voudras. » me dit-il avec ferveur.

« Ce ne sera pas comme je le voudrais et nous le savons tous les deux. » répondis-je plus tristement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

« Je suis désolé. Si seulement je n'étais pas… »

« Ne dis rien. » le suppliai-je.

J'écrasai ma bouche contre la sienne, je mis dans ce baiser mes espoirs illégitimes et mes doutes. Edward me fit encore l'amour puis alla se doucher. J'en profitai pour récolter mes vêtements et me rhabiller. Je devais partir sans le revoir sinon je pleurerais devant lui et il n'en était pas question. Mon cœur se serra douloureusement quand je songeai à quitter cette chambre sans rien lui dire. J'attrapai le bloc et le stylo près du téléphone et griffonna : « Merci Edward. Si tu veux me revoir, appelles-moi. »

Je regardai une minute le mot, hésitant à le déchirer. Dans moins d'une heure il aurait repris sa vie, cette vie où je n'existais pas. Des larmes m'aveuglèrent rapidement. La vraie question que je devais me poser était : « Suis-je prête à avoir une liaison et à aimer un homme marié ? » Il ne quitterait pas sa femme pour moi. Je n'en valais vraiment pas la peine.

Je serrai le mot dans ma main puis le fourrai dans mon sac. Il comprendrait ce qui l'arrangerait. Je ne pouvais pas décider maintenant, il me fallait un peu de temps. Je quittai précipitamment la chambre et quand j'atteignis l'ascenseur, je vis la porte de la chambre au bout du couloir s'ouvrir. Edward me regarda partir, le visage fermé.

Il me téléphona une semaine plus tard. Je ne décrochai pas mais il insista le lendemain.

« Salut. » soufflai-je.

J'avais travaillé mon texte, je m'étais préparée à l'affronter par téléphone.

« Bonjour Isabella. »

Pourquoi avais-je envie de me jeter à ses pieds dès qu'il prononçait mon prénom ? Je ne lui avais pas demandé de m'appeler Bella, comme tout le monde le faisait.

« Tu vas bien ? » demandai-je tentant de ne pas lui hurler de venir à moi sur le champ.

J'avais failli lui téléphoner chaque jour depuis.

« Pas vraiment, je ne cesse de penser à toi. »

« Oh… je suis désolée. »

Comment ce dieu pouvait-il se languir de moi ? Ça n'avait surement rien à voir avec mes tourments mais il semblait vraiment fatigué et triste.

« Ne t'excuse pas, enfin pas encore… Je veux te revoir. Ce que je t'ai dit est vrai… je ferais ce que tu veux. »

« Edward, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu as changé ma vie. Je suis tellement heureuse de t'avoir connu et d'avoir pu partagé une nuit avec toi. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir et je ne veux pas que tu me détestes. »

« Non, Isabella, jamais je ne pourrais… »

« Tu penses cela aujourd'hui mais dans quelques temps quand tu réaliseras que tu as risqué ton mariage, que tu auras peut-être fait souffrir ta femme, tu m'en voudras. Je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel, rien qui justifie que tu souffres. »

Il soupira, désemparé.

 **PDV Edward**

« Tu es ce qu'il m'est arrivé de mieux dans ma vie. Je te veux encore près de moi, je veux apprendre à te connaître. »

Isabella resta muette. Devais-je lui parler de ma vie chaotique, de mon mariage bancal ?

« Alors faisons cela, trouve une heure en fin de journée et faisons connaissance. »

« Aujourd'hui tu es libre ? »

« Demain. »

« Alors demain. Au café à l'angle de la 56ème et de la 4ème ? » proposai-je en repensant à ma rencontre avec elle et à ces heures passées à bavarder.

« Parfait. »

Elle raccrocha avant que je puisse lui dire que j'avais hâte.

Ce jour-là, mes soucis s'effacèrent, ma journée qui avait été si grise d'abord avait été illuminée par sa voix d'ange.

Je me repassais sans cesse notre nuit ensemble. Je voulais cette femme, c'était déraisonnable et même dangereux. Pourtant j'allais tout faire pour pouvoir l'aimer et m'en faire aimer.

 **DEUX ANS PLUS TARD**

 **PDV Jacob**

« Bella tu es prête ? »

« Oui dans une minute. » me dit-elle depuis la salle de bains.

Je ressemblai rapidement les contrats et les vérifiai une dernière fois.

« Tu ne les connais pas encore par cœur ? » plaisanta-t-elle en se penchant sur mon épaule.

« J'ai trop le trac. » râlai-je.

« Tu vas y arriver, je le sais. »

« Mouais… Allons-y, chérie. »

« En route vers le succès ! »

Je savais bien qu'elle était tout aussi nerveuse que moi. Ce projet avait commencé le jour de notre rencontre, deux ans plus tôt, elle s'y était impliquée car j'y avais consacré beaucoup trop de temps.

« Tu vas enfin rencontrer le Dr Cullen. »

Le Dr Cullen était celui qui m'avait confié le réaménagement d'une aile entière de sa clinique. Un tel projet, une fois définitivement signé, allait être un vrai tremplin pour ma carrière d'architecte.

« Tiens, l'espion n'est pas là ce soir. » remarquai-je en montant en voiture.

Une Volvo argent se garait trois à quatre fois par semaine devant chez nous, invariablement le jeudi soir notamment. Il y restait entre dix minutes et une heure. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps le conducteur avait cette habitude, c'était Bella qui l'avait remarquée peu après avoir emménagé chez moi.

« L'obsédé a une vie finalement. » rit-elle.

Je la trouvais particulièrement belle ce soir, de bonne humeur et avenante. Bella était une jeune femme spéciale, mélancolique en de nombreuses occasions, une vraie énigme. Je l'avais difficilement apprivoisée, puis séduite. Elle pleurait beaucoup au début de notre relation la nuit quand elle pensait que je dormais. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi mais j'étais persuadé qu'elle pleurait quelqu'un. Peut-être un enfant ou un parent. Elle avait une carapace épaisse et intacte, je n'avais jamais eu que l'illusion de l'avoir percée. Bella me donnait ce qu'elle pouvait et cela me suffisait.

Mais ce soir, une fois la soirée terminée, j'allais la demander en mariage. Nous allions démarrer une vie ensemble, officielle, heureuse. Je tâtai discrètement ma poche, puis démarrai.

Je dus consacrer plus d'une heure au Dr Cullen, son fils et leurs avocats de la clinique, dans un recoin de la grande salle où une réception était donnée, officiellement pour le nouvel an. J'avais été réticent à laisser Bella seule, je savais qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise avec des inconnus. Elle m'avait rassuré mais quand je l'observais, je voyais qu'elle s'était éteinte et restait étrangère à l'agitation ambiante. Après avoir tous signé les six copies du contrat, le Dr Cullen nous emmena vers le buffet pour boire une coupe de champagne.

« Alors, vous pouvez être fier Jacob. Votre premier contrat est signé. » me dit un des médecins qui nous avaient rejoint.

« Oui cette soirée est un vrai tournant dans ma vie. » m'enthousiasmai-je en tapotant machinalement l'écrin dans ma poche.

« Vraiment ? » me demanda Edward Cullen, le directeur adjoint et donc fils du patron des lieux.

« Oui, ce soir je vais proposer à ma petite amie de m'épouser. »

Il vrilla son regard vert cassant au mien, ce qui me décontenança. Edward était un médecin talentueux et toujours cordial avec ses patients. Une fois sa blouse rangée, il était maussade et renfermé. Pourtant, il était facilement venu vers moi et nous avions sympathisé. Je l'avais vu sourire quelques fois quand il s'isolait et qu'il regardait une photo soigneusement rangée dans une poche de sa chemise. J'avais déjà rencontré sa femme Tanya et son fils Anthony et je savais pour avoir beaucoup trainé dans les couloirs, que sa femme et lui ne s'entendaient plus depuis longtemps et que seul leur fils les avait empêché de divorcer.

Il s'éloigna rapidement et je fus de nouveau happé par le Dr Cullen, ses associés et collègues. Vingt minutes plus tard, nous regagnâmes le centre de la salle et je partis à la recherche Bella. Je la vis à l'écart en grande discussion avec Edward Cullen. Il était temps que ces deux-là se rencontrent, pensai-je amusé.

« Je ne t'en veux pas Edward. » lui dit-elle alors que j'approchai, encore caché par des convives.

« Tu devrais, je m'en veux tellement… »

« Je te l'avais dit, je n'attendais rien de toi. C'est toi qui as… »

« Merde… Isabella, je n'en peux plus. J'ai besoin de toi. »

« Et quoi ? Tu es marié, tu ne la quitteras pas, tu as un avenir brillant qui te tend les bras, un petit garçon de huit ans. Ton père te tient, tu ne l'affronteras jamais. Et c'est mieux comme ça. Tu mérites tant d'être heureux, de réussir. C'est ton rêve… »

« J'ai essayé mais je n'y arrive plus. Tu me manques trop. »

« Je… »

« Il ne te rend pas heureuse, je le sais. Tu es si différente. »

« Jacob est un homme merveilleux, il m'aime. » répliqua sèchement Bella.

« Et toi, tu l'aimes ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu l'aimes comme tu m'as aimé ? Tu lui fais l'amour avec la même fougue… »

« Tais-toi, nous ne sommes pas seuls. »

« Réponds. »

« Edward, pourquoi tu me fais ça ? » gémit-elle.

« Rejoins-moi cette nuit, au même hôtel, je t'en supplie … »

Je vis des larmes au coin de ses yeux, elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Je vins derrière elle et l'enlaçai un peu brusquement ce qui la surprit.

« Tout va bien? »

« Nous discutions. Alors pas trop nerveux ?» me questionna Edward.

Il ne quitta pas Bella des yeux, elle avait la tête baissée et je l'avais sentie se raidir quand Edward me répondit aussi amicalement.

« Je suis officiellement à la tête du projet et j'ai ma merveilleuse Bella à mes côtés. Tout va pour le mieux. »

« Les félicitations sont de rigueur. Tout te réussit en effet.» me dit-il en plantant ses yeux dans les miens.

J'y décelai facilement de la colère mais aussi de l'envie. Pour autant je ne compris qu'une chose, il rendait Bella très mal à l'aise.

« Merci. Bella, allons-y. Je voudrais te présenter quelques personnes. À plus tard !» mentis-je.

Une fois éloignés d'Edward, Bella se détendit.

« Je voudrais rentrer. » articula-t-elle difficilement.

« Je vais chercher nos manteaux. »

« Non, reste, c'est ta grande soirée. Je ne veux pas gâcher ta victoire. Je ne suis pas à l'aise, pardonne-moi. »

« Bon, comme tu voudras. » répondis-je.

« Je vais prendre un taxi, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Bonne nuit chérie. Je t'aime. »

« Félicitations, Jacob, à demain. »

Elle s'éloigna à grand pas et disparut au détour d'un couloir. Je me retournai aussitôt et tentai de localiser Edward. Il était en grande discussion avec son père. Le ton monta peu après et même si je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient, je devinai une dispute.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Edward fendit la foule vers la sortie sans un regard pour son père, ahuri.

« Docteur Cullen, il y a un problème avec Edward ? » demandai-je en rejoignant la fête.

« Tout va bien. » m'assura-t-il.

Je me décidai à suivre Edward. Il descendait les escaliers vers le parking puis il parla.

« Tanya, je rentre à la maison, nous devons discuter. … Non, c'est important, il est temps que toute cette comédie cesse. … Plus maintenant, je viens de lui signifier ma démission, ni toi, ni mon père ne pourrez m'en empêcher. … Bloque ta matinée de demain, nous irons voir notre avocat. »

Il raccrocha et souffla. Je l'observai d'un peu plus haut, Edward s'était assis, il mit sa tête entre ses mains et y étouffa un cri de désespoir. De le voir aussi vulnérable me fit pitié. Il ne méritait pas d'être aussi malheureux. J'hésitai à aller le voir et lui parler, peut-être l'aider à se calmer, mais soudain il se releva et dévala les marches jusqu'au parking. Je le suivis et en débouchant à mon tour dans le parking, je le vis monter dans une Volvo argent et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. C'était cette même voiture qui se garait devant chez nous.

J'avais refusé d'analyser les bribes de sa conversation avec Bella mais j'avais maintenant la réponse et elle ne me plaisait pas. Je ne voulais pas perdre Bella. Edward avait apparemment eu sa chance et il l'avait laissé filée, je ne commettrais pas la même erreur.

Le regard bouleversé de Bella avant son départ me hantait. Elle avait repoussé Edward, elle lui avait dit qu'elle m'aimait. Je ne devais pas douter, elle était à la maison, sous la douche peut-être. Puis elle se coucherait dans notre lit et demain matin, elle me ferait des pancakes, comme tous les matins depuis plus d'un an. Et alors, dans l'intimité de notre chez nous, je la demanderais en mariage. Je ne voulais pas croire que ça ne se passerait pas ainsi.

Mais en rentrant, Bella n'était pas là. Elle avait fait un passage ici, s'était débarrassée de sa robe de soirée et de ses escarpins. Mais elle ne s'était pas couchée dans notre lit. Mon corps continua d'agir sans que je réfléchisse. Je défis ma cravate puis me déshabillai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bains, espérant secrètement la trouver allongée dans la baignoire. Mais elle n'y était pas non plus.

Je me couchai et le lendemain matin, je fus réveillé par les familières odeurs de pancakes, de sirop d'érable et de café. Je me précipitai vers la cuisine, Bella me tournait le dos, la poêle dans la main, elle fredonnait un vieil air diffusé à la radio. Pour la première fois depuis que je la connaissais, elle semblait totalement épanouie, heureuse, elle esquissa même quelques pas de danse. Je n'eus pas le courage de lui parler, alors je repartis vers la chambre et attendis dix minutes. Puis je me rendis à la salle de bains, faisant le plus de bruit possible.

« Bonjour. » lui lançai-je en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour Jacob ! »

Elle ne me demanda pas si j'avais bien dormi, c'était pourtant notre conversation traditionnelle le matin. Sans doute ne voulait-elle pas que je lui pose la question en retour, et pour être honnête, je ne voulais pas le lui demander.

Quand elle se tourna enfin vers moi et me regarda, j'eus un choc. Elle n'était plus la même, ses yeux pétillaient, ses joues étaient rosies, sa bouche un peu enflée. Mais surtout elle respirait la joie de vivre, tout le contraire de celle qui partageait hier encore ma vie.

« Tu commences à quelle heure aujourd'hui ? » questionnai-je.

Je me bornais à fixer mon assiette et ma tasse tandis qu'elle m'expliqua son emploi du temps de la journée.

« Tu veux que nous sortions diner ce soir ? » proposai-je.

« Bien sûr ! Nous allons fêter ce contrat ! »

Elle se pencha vers moi pour déposer deux nouveaux pancakes et j'aperçus comme un petit hématome sur le haut d'un de ses seins, un suçon… Elle ne l'avait pas hier soir quand elle portait sa jolie robe bleue.

De combien de preuves avais-je donc besoin ?

Bella quitta la cuisine et partit se brosser les dents, en chantonnant de nouveau. Puis elle m'embrassa sur la joue et quitta l'appartement.

Je passai la matinée à tourner en rond dans notre salon. J'hésitai à aller voir Edward et à lui casser la figure. Ça aurait été aisé, j'étais plus musclé que lui. Mais le visage radieux de Bella ne cessait de me hurler une vérité que je redoutais. Elle n'avait pas voulu me trahir mais Edward représentait beaucoup trop pour elle, c'était lui qu'elle avait longtemps pleuré.

Savait-elle qu'il allait demander le divorce ? Quand allait-elle m'en parler ? Supporterais-je de l'entendre me dire que tout était fini entre nous, qu'elle en aimait un autre ? Elle était radieuse, comblée après juste une nuit avec lui, comment pouvais-je espérer qu'elle sois un jour aussi heureuse grâce à moi. C'était évidemment grâce à Edward. Et lui qui était si misérable, qui n'avait jamais réussi à se détacher d'elle, méritait-il une femme aussi merveilleuse que Bella ?

Je me dirigeai vers mon bureau, hésitai avec mon téléphone mais finalement je m'assis et allumai mon ordinateur. Je n'avais pas le cœur d'entendre sa voix et peut-être ses remerciements et ses promesses. Je tapai l'email sans attendre et sans réfléchir.

« Edward,

Hier soir, j'ai découvert que tu connaissais Bella, que tu la connaissais très bien. Je me souviens maintenant que tu as commencé à me parler quand j'ai raconté à ton père ma rencontre avec elle, et que ton attitude a vraiment changé après avoir vu une photo d'elle et moi.

Que notre amitié ait été sincère ou non n'importe plus vraiment, puisque je ne te reverrai sans doute jamais.

Si tu as vraiment l'intention de divorcer et si tu veux être avec Bella, sache que je ne vous en empêcherais pas, sache qu'elle est en fait déjà libre.

Je crois que je t'ai déjà pardonné. Je suis content de t'avoir connu.

Je dois surtout te remercier pour la douleur et la tristesse que tu as fait disparaître de son regard. Je les croyais là pour toujours alors je n'ai jamais essayé.

Aime là comme elle le mérite.

Elle sera ce soir au restaurant la Bella Italia sur la 33ème, à vingt heures. J'ai réservé une table à mon nom, pour m'assurer qu'elle vienne.

Jacob Black. »

J'envoyai rapidement l'email avant de le regretter et de changer d'avis puis je composai le numéro de la Bella Italia, un de nos restaurants préférés.

« Une table pour deux à vingt heures ce soir au nom de Black, je vous prie. »

En arrivant en avance ce soir-là au restaurant, je me dirigeai immédiatement vers le chef de salle que je connaissais bien.

« Bonsoir, j'ai réservé une table pour deux au nom de Black mais je ne l'utiliserai pas. Deux autres personnes vont venir, placez-les et quand ils seront tous deux arrivés, remettez cette lettre à la jeune femme. »

« Bien monsieur. »

« Je veux la table derrière. »

Je n'avais pas choisi cet endroit par hasard. J'avais eu l'intention de lui proposer de m'épouser a cet endroit, pourtant Bella repartirait avec Edward. Mais si par miracle, elle ne voulait pas de lui, si par miracle elle m'aimait plus qu'elle ne l'aimait lui, alors je me montrerais.

Edward fut le premier à arriver. Il tapota sa chaise puis la table et à nouveau la chaise. Il était très nerveux et je souris. J'avais dis à Bella de venir pour vingt heures trente, avec l'intention puérile de faire attendre Edward.

« Edward ? »

Bella venait d'arriver et avait été conduite par une serveuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Jacob m'a demandé de venir. Il m'a envoyé un email aujourd'hui. » lui répondit Edward.

« Comment ? Non c'est impossible. » gémit Bella.

Elle s'assit puis ouvrit l'enveloppe donc remise.

« C'est un mot de Jacob. »

« Attends. Avant, j'aimerais te parler. »

« Nous nous sommes déjà tout dit, non ? »

Edward inspira.

« Non, j'aurais dû te le dire la nuit dernière. Je vais demander le divorce et quitter la clinique. »

« Tu m'as déjà promis… »

« Je sais. Mais j'ai compris, Isabella, je ne veux plus vivre sans toi. »

Bella ne répondit rien, j'hésitai à me tourner discrètement pour l'observer.

« Edward, je ne serais pas assez forte si une fois encore tu abandonnes. » déclara-t-elle, des larmes dans la voix.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir assez cru en nous, d'avoir privilégier ma carrière. »

« Je suis avec Jacob maintenant. Quand je t'ai vue hier soir avec lui, je me suis sentie trahie. Tu le connaissais, tu savais que j'étais avec lui depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il parle beaucoup de toi, au début je n'y croyais pas puis un jour il m'a montré une photo de vous deux. Ce jour-là, j'ai cru devenir fou. »

« Je ne peux pas le quitter. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu continuer. »

« Isabella, la seule raison valable de rester avec lui serait de l'aimer vraiment... »

« Je vais la lire. » le coupa-t-elle.

« Lis à voix haute. S'il te plait. »

« Ok.

 _Bella,_

 _Donne une nouvelle chance à Edward mais surtout donne-toi une nouvelle chance d'être heureuse. Je n'ai pas réussi à le faire mais lui saura. Il t'aime._

 _Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'appartement, tu peux y vivre aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. Je passerais quand tu seras absente pour récupérer mes affaires. C'est mieux ainsi._

 _Sois heureuse._

 _Je t'aimerais toujours, Jacob._ »

D'entendre dans sa bouche mes mots me serra le cœur. Je réalisai les conséquences de ma décision, ne plus revoir la femme que j'aimais et perdre un ami. Pourtant j'étais plus que jamais convaincu qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Je n'aurais pas supporté la voir se faner avec moi, tout comme je n'aurais pas supporter qu'elle me quitte.

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire, balbutia Bella. Comment a t-il su ? Mon dieu comme je m'en veux, il ne mérite pas de souffrir. »

« Non, ça ne pouvait pas continuer, il a compris que tu n'étais pas heureuse avec lui. » lui dit Edward.

Il se leva puis j'entendis Bella renifler.

« Isabella, je t'aime. Je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi. » lui dit Edward.

« Je t'aime aussi. Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

 **FIN**

Reviews reçues lors de la première publication

jennifer2601 chapter 13 . Oct 31, 2014

Coucou Super chapitre.

celine68990 chapter 13 . Jul 19, 2012

Très belle décision de la part de Jacob, il doit réellement aimer Bella pour se sacrifier à la place d'un autre...

A bientôt

celine

bellardtwilight chapter 13 . Jun 8, 2012

super j adore !

Lily-Rose-Bella chapter 13 . Jun 7, 2012

c'est très beau comme histoire et j'admire ce Jacob pour sa "générosité"! c'est très noble de sa part! P

Lagasy chapter 13 . Jun 7, 2012

Whouah! Pour une fois chapeau Jacob. Là je l'aime bien, il a su reconnaître que c'était Edward qu'elle aimait et que lui seul pouvait la rendre heureuse. J'aime ça. Pour une fois qu'il s'accroche pas et casse pas les pieds de tous...

Très bel os. J'attends le prochain avec impatience.

Bizoo

jennifer2601 chapter 14 . Oct 31, 2014

Torride et très belle histoire

puceron52 chapter 14 . May 18, 2013

Un des plus beaux rôles de Jack, et si souvent je suis contre lui là…,

qui pourrait ne pas le remercier de se « sacrifier » a ce point pour l'amour de la femme qu'il aime

merci .J.

mlca66 chapter 14 . Sep 12, 2012

ouf ! j'ai eu peur qu'il s'agisse d'une histoire d'adultère (et j'ai du mal) mais en fait c'est avant tout une histoire de rencontre et d'amour et qui se termine "bien" donc je souffle !


	8. 8 - Pari

**OS - Pari**

 **Couple: Edward et Bella**  
 **Rating: T**  
 **PDV: alterné**

* * *

 **PDV Alice**

Rosalie me regarda hébétée tandis que je listais les qualités de mon petit ami Jasper, son frère ainé…

« Mais tu es totalement aveugle, ma parole ! » m'interrompit-elle.

« Si, il est très sensible et tendre. »

« C'est impossible, il est limite rustre ! »

« Parce que tu ne sais pas t'y prendre avec lui. » argumentai-je.

« Tu es aveugle, tu as choisi de tomber amoureuse du grand frère de ta meilleure amie, c'est d'un cliché ! »

Nous avions eu cette discussion de nombreuses fois au cours des deux dernières années. J'avais emménagé à Forks et avait rencontré Rosalie Hale en classe de seconde. Son frère Jasper était alors en première. Et durant ces deux dernières années, j'avais bavé sur lui à chaque fois que je le voyais, j'avais rêvé de lui si souvent, j'avais fantasmé sur ses lèvres et ses fesses.

Rosalie avait vite compris mon manège mais nous nous entendions si bien qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie utilisée pour que je parvienne à mes fins.

L'été dernier, j'avais osé avouer à Jasper mes sentiments qu'il partageait et depuis plusieurs mois, nous filions le parfait amour.

Rose avait eu le coup de foudre pour Emmett McCarty, capitaine de l'équipe de football. Il était aussi plus âgé que nous et il avait fallu plus d'un an pour que mon amie se bouge. Elle avait du se battre, littéralement, pour qu'il la remarque en fait. Emmett était constamment entouré de dindes sans scrupules ni pudeur. Rosalie s'était donc battue contre Jessica et Lauren pour accéder au vestiaire après un match. Emmett l'avait vue gagner contre ces deux groupies. Il l'avait enfin remarquée car malgré le physique avantageux de Rosalie, Emmett n'était pas du genre à s'intéresser aux filles mais plutôt au sport.

Hélas depuis la rentrée, nos copains étaient à la fac et nous nous retrouvions seules et sans occupation ou passe-temps coquin.

« Tu ne peux pas forcer deux êtres à tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Je parie que c'est impossible. » assurai-je.

« C'est possible ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Tu dérailles Rose ! »

« Vraiment ? Alors faisons une petite expérience… Ok pour le pari. Et ça va être très simple ! »

« Ah oui ? »

« Je propose de caser ton frère asocial avec la nouvelle. Je pense qu'ils ont des tas de points en commun, ça va être ultra simple ! Ils iront ensemble au bal dans six semaines. »

« T'es malade ! Je ne peux pas faire ça à Edward ! » m'écriai-je.

« Et toutes les fois où j'ai menti pour que tu restes seule avec Jasper ? » argumenta Rose.

« Il va me tuer si il l'apprend. »

« Ça restera entre nous… Maintenant on va parier… Si je gagne je veux la totalité de ta collection de sacs à main. »

Je déglutis face à la perspective de ne plus avoir mes très chers quatre vingt dix huit sacs… Pourtant j'étais convaincue que l'amour ne se commandait pas et je voulais clouer le bec à Rose.

« Et si je gagne, je veux ta décapotable. »

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes puis me tendit la main.

« Pari tenu. Que la meilleure gagne.»

 **PDV Edward**

Durant tout le diner, ma jumelle m'avait dévisagé bizarrement. Nous étions très proches, nous n'avions pas de secrets même si ces dernières années, j'aurais préféré. Elle était si volubile au sujet de Jasper, son grand amour.

Elle était mon contraire et surtout mon modèle. Elle, si vive et ouverte, avait des tas d'amis tandis que j'errais seul depuis l'adolescence. Notre emménagement à Forks avait même aggravé mon renfermement, je détestais cette ville pluvieuse et froide. Alice avait recommencé à zéro avec succès, moi je m'étais appliqué à ignorer les autres et à subir tant bien que mal le lycée. Mon objectif était d'entrer dans une bonne université et de devenir chimiste. Je n'étais pas vraiment du genre geek, je n'étais pas passionné par les jeux vidéo, je préférais les bons romans.

« Al, tu n'as pas touché à ton dessert. » remarqua notre mère.

« Tu es bien silencieuse. » ajouta notre père.

« Non non, tout va bien, juste un contrôle demain en littérature. » nous dit Alice.

« Alors appelle Bella ! » s'exclama la meilleure amie de ma sœur.

Rosalie passait la plupart de ses soirées chez nous, ses parents étaient souvent absents et son frère étudiait à la fac.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Alice et Edward ne t'en ont jamais parlé, Esmé ? » répondit Rosalie.

« Non… »

Ma mère sautilla sur place puis se pencha vers Rose comme pour partager un potin.

« C'est la fille du sheriff et sans aucun doute la meilleure élève du lycée. »

Je tiquai sur cette présentation, ma sœur et son amie m'avait assez souvent sollicité pour les aider avec leurs devoirs, scandant que j'étais le plus intelligent.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu ! »

« Edward a quelques classes avec elle. » lança la blonde.

« Vraiment ? » pépia sa mère.

« Oui, elle est bonne élève mais on ne la connaît pas vraiment, elle est du genre timide. » coupa brutalement Alice, avant d'entrainer Rosalie vers la cuisine.

« Tu aurais du aller vers elle. Elle est là depuis presque deux mois et si elle est aussi timide que toi, elle doit se sentir bien seule. » me dit ma mère tristement.

« Je ne … Ok. »

Ma mère sautilla à nouveau, me croyant prêt à aller vers la nouvelle.

« Alice lui parlera demain. » lançai-je avant de rejoindre en courant ma chambre.

Ma mère m'appela plusieurs fois mais je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'elle me fasse le même numéro qu'Alice, qui faisait que tout le monde cédait.

Plus tard, ma sœur entra dans ma chambre.

« Désolée pour tout à l'heure. »

« Tu n'y es pour rien, par contre Rose et toi avez été très bizarres ce soir. »

« On s'est pris la tête, rien de grave. »

« Ok… tu lui as téléphoné ? Euh à la nouvelle… »

« Non, j'ai menti, je n'ai pas de contrôle. Et même si c'était le cas, je t'aurais demandé, petit frère. »

Tout comme ma mère, Alice, qui était née dix sept minutes avant moi, me maternait un peu trop. Quelques années plus tôt mon père avait bien essayé de me sortir de leur emprise, mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Je ne m'en plaignais pas vraiment, je les aimais tous. Si ma famille était heureuse, tout allait bien et c'était pourquoi je ne parlais jamais de mon aversion pour cette bourgade car tous s'y plaisaient beaucoup.

Ce soir-là, je pensai à Bella. Elle était restée la nouvelle pour tous et à sa place, ça m'aurait énervé. Et elle était la fille du sheriff, tout le monde avait entendu parler de son arrivée. Tous les garçons du lycée l'avaient détaillée, j'avais entendu des commentaires sur elle dans les vestiaires. Elle avait plu au début, différente de la plupart des filles un peu trop superficielles du lycée mais elle n'avait jamais donné suite et même avait fini par éviter les garçons. Je n'y avais pas prêté attention alors, plongé dans un nouveau projet en chimie. Et de toute façon, je ne m'intéressais à aucune fille.

Le lendemain matin, sur le trajet vers le lycée dans la voiture de Rosalie, les filles semblaient encore tendues.

« Edward, tu pourras venir déjeuner avec nous aujourd'hui ? » me demanda Rose.

« Non, j'ai… »

« Je sais, un truc à faire dans le labo, mais pour une fois, ça ne concerne pas le lycée, je te le demande en tant qu'amie. »

« Euh… d'accord. » capitulai-je soupçonneux.

Toute la matinée passa rapidement, comme d'habitude. J'étais très assidu en cours et chaque matière que je suivais me passionnait. Les cours n'étaient pas un problème pour moi, juste les autres lycéens...

Au déjeuner, Rosalie me força donc à les suivre au réfectoire et à manger autre chose que mes éternels PB&J (sandwich au beurre de cacahuètes et confiture).

« Qu'est ce que tu penses de mes seins ? » me demanda-t-elle une fois assise.

Alice et moi eûmes le même hoquet de surprise.

« Quoi ? » dis-je bêtement, j'avais très bien compris sa question.

« T'es malade ! » s'écria ma sœur.

« J'ai besoin de l'avis d'un garçon, je ne vais pas demander ça à Emmett, il est de parti pris. Je ne peux pas le demander à mon frère, c'est juste… beurk. Et tous les mecs ici sont des obsédés, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton avis. »

« Mais… j'en sais rien ! T'es malade ! » m'écriai-je à mon tour.

« Edward, on sait tous les deux qu'il n'y a pas d'embrouilles entre nous, je te demande ton avis, objectivement. »

« Rose ! » tonna Alice.

« Non, Alice ! Je ne vais pas me contenter de ton avis. Je ne peux pas croire que mes seins sont moins jolis que ceux de Bella ! » lui répondit vivement Rosalie.

« Vous parlez de ça entre vous, vraiment ? » balbutiai-je abasourdi.

Je regardais ma sœur, plein d'appréhension. J'étais peut-être vierge à dix sept ans, mais je n'étais pas exempté d'hormones. J'avais des fantasmes et sans tomber dans le cliché de deux filles ensemble, savoir que les filles (pas ma sœur… beurk) parlaient de leur corps aussi librement était excitant.

« Edward, réponds s'il te plait. Tu préfères ma poitrine généreuse ou celle plus menue de Bella ? Regarde, elle est assise là-bas ! »

Rosalie pointa Bella qui riait timidement avec Angela. Je la voyais de profil et déglutis en matant malgré moi sa poitrine haute et ferme sous sa chemise. Ainsi, on jurerait qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge tant ses tétons pointaient sous le tissus.

« Edward, reprend-toi. » me tança Alice.

Je me levai brusquement et filai dans le labo de chimie. Seul, je tentai de calmer mon esprit débridé mais dès que je fermai les yeux, la poitrine de Bella, gigotant quand elle avait ri, ne cessait de m'apparaître.

« Et merde. »

Une semaine plus tard, l'épisode Bella Swan c'était transformé en une obsession, je n'avais rien fait d'autre que de la regarder encore et encore. Je connaissais ses traits et sa silhouette par cœur, je la suivais parfois juste pour l'entendre parler ou rire avec Angela.

Aussi en attendant que le cours de chimie ne commence, j'apostrophai Angela.

« Salut Edward. » me dit-elle gentiment.

On ne se parlait que pour les cours, non pas qu'elle n'était pas sympa mais je ne me sentais pas d'affinités avec elle, avec personne de toute façon.

« Salut. Euh… tu la connais bien Bella ? »

« Oui. » répondit-elle.

« Et elle est bonne ? Je veux dire bonne élève ! »

Angela me regarda comme si elle venait de voir atterrir un ovni.

« Elle a de très bonnes notes. »

« Ok, tu sais si elle suit des cours de sciences ? »

« Non je ne crois pas. Tu as peur de perdre ton statut de premier de la classe ? » se moqua-t-elle.

« Oui. » mentis-je.

Elle m'avait donné une échappatoire, je ne savais pas comment lui demander de me parler de Bella sans paraître complètement intéressé.

« Elle se destine à des études de littérature. D'ailleurs je dois la forcer le midi pour venir déjeuner avec moi, sinon je serais avec Samantha et ses copines, quand tu ne me forces pas à travailler au labo bien sûr. »

« Venez donc déjeuner demain avec nous ! » intervint Rosalie que je n'avais pas vu entrer en classe.

« C'est sympa Rose. » lui répondit aussitôt Angela.

Alice et Rosalie étaient populaires au lycée, Rosalie depuis qu'elle s'était battue avec deux filles et ma sœur qui avait un sens inné et infaillible de la mode. Beaucoup de filles auraient payé cher pour les fréquenter.

Ma sœur arriva essoufflée une minute plus tard.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendue Rose ? »

« Désolée, j'avais un truc à faire. Devine quoi ! Angela et Bella vont déjeuner avec nous maintenant, c'est pas génial ? »

Alice lui lança un regard mauvais mais partit s'asseoir sans répondre. Rosalie me fit un clin d'œil et alla s'installer, me laissant pantois. Demain je pourrais déjeuner avec Bella, je pourrais entendre sa voix et voir ses joues rougir. Je pourrais sentir son odeur et la regarder sans passer pour un pervers.

 **PDV Bella**

« C'était super bizarre. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler autant d'autre chose que de sciences. Attends il te mate, encore… » me dit Angela tandis que nous atteignions la bibliothèque.

« Quoi ? »

« À droite. »

Je le cherchai du regard et quand nos yeux se croisèrent, Edward fit demi-tour. Depuis une semaine, il me regardait beaucoup. Angela suivait avec lui les cours d'algèbre, de physique et chimie. Elle venait de me raconter qu'Edward avait posé des questions sur moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? » repris-je.

« Il m'a paru très nerveux. Et puis Rosalie Hale est venue et nous a invité à aller déjeuner avec Alice et elle. Elles ont l'air tellement sympa ! »

« Je ne leur ai jamais parlé. Rosalie c'est la grande blonde et Alice la petite brune ? »

« Oui. »

Le soir même, je me repassais la scène où le regard d'Edward et le mien s'étaient télescopés. Edward n'était pas du genre matheux avec de grosses lunettes et de l'acné mais encore moins du genre festif. Angela m'en avait peu dit à son sujet car elle ne savait tout simplement pas grand chose malgré le fait qu'ils étaient partenaires de labo depuis deux ans. Il était très solitaire, presqu'invisible pour la plupart des élèves. Mais pour moi qui étais un peu comme lui, je l'avais remarqué dès mon premier jour au lycée. Nous n'avions que les cours d'italien et d'histoire ensemble et il était le meilleur élève.

J'étais nerveuse de déjeuner avec la sœur d'Edward et Rosalie et mon malaise s'accrut quand nous les rejoignîmes le lendemain, car les deux adoptèrent une attitude totalement différentes vis à vis de moi. Rosalie était tout sourire et me posait beaucoup de questions. Alice me regardait comme si elle me jugeait et quand nos yeux se croisaient, sa bouche se pinçait davantage.

« C'est très sympa ! J'espère que vous allez déjeuner avec nous demain et même tous les jours ! » s'exclama Rosalie.

« Merci, mais demain je dois travailler au labo avec Edward. » répondit Angela.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on va le forcer à venir déjeuner avec nous, ça va le sortir un peu de son… »

« S'ils doivent travailler, laisse les. » intervint Alice.

« Je sais qu'ils sont en train de relire le projet sur les acides gras, ils pourront le faire tout en mangeant chaud pour une fois ! »

« Oui tu as raison, je vais en parler avec Edward. » s'enthousiasma Angela.

« À plus tard. » nous dit Rose tandis que je suivais Angela vers notre prochain cours.

À la sortie du bâtiment je réalisai que j'avais oublié mon sac de sport à la cafétéria aussi je courus le récupérer. Pour une fois, je ne tombai pas, ni ne bousculai quelqu'un et donc j'arrivai en silence à notre table toujours occupée par nos nouvelles amies.

« Tu ne respectes pas les règles ! » dit sèchement Alice à Rosalie.

« Tu ne veux pas admettre que j'ai raison. »

« Rose, c'est de la triche. »

« Non, il faut bien les lancer, mais si tu insistes, je ne ferais plus rien et tu verras que je vais quand même gagner ! »

Je toussotai et elles se retournèrent vers moi, l'air horrifié.

« Désolée, j'ai juste oublié mon sac. » dis-je contrite.

Lendemain matin, je décidai d'attendre Angela à la sortie de son cours de chimie avant d'aller ensemble au réfectoire. Edward, Alice, Rosalie et Angela semblaient débattre vivement puis Edward me vit et il déglutit.

« Voici Bella ! Entre ! » me héla Rosalie.

Je pénétrai dans la classe, les yeux baissés et le visage tout rouge sans doute.

« Salut tout le monde. »

Ils me répondirent tous par un bref « Salut » mais Edward me dit « Bonjour Bella. » et mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

« Angela et Bella sont amies, tu ne vas pas les empêcher de déjeuner ensemble. » dit Rose à Edward.

« Non… bien sur que non. » bafouilla-t-il.

Rosalie attrapa le bras d'Alice et la força à quitter la salle, suivie très vite par Edward.

« Tu vas bien ? » me demanda Angela.

« De quoi vous parliez ? » voulus-je savoir.

« De rien, enfin j'étais en train de dire à Edward qu'on pouvait très bien étudier un peu pendant le déjeuner. Puis Alice est intervenue et lui a dit que notre projet était important… Enfin bref, je les trouve tous un peu bizarre. Par contre Edward m'a l'air dans la lune en ce moment, un peu comme toi d'ailleurs. »

Je sentis mes joues rougir car au même instant, Edward vint vers nous. Je le détaillai une fois de plus, ses cheveux aux couleurs multiples et indéfinissables, ses yeux verts magnifiques et son visage parfait.

« Allons-y. » lança Angela.

Durant tout le déjeuner, Edward et moi n'échangeâmes aucune parole mais de nombreux regards. Ce manège continua deux semaines durant. Je me trouvais si stupide de ne pas oser lui parler. Les filles lui parlaient naturellement mais bien sur aucune d'elle ne craquait pour lui.

Edward avait transformé mes nuits sans rêves, désormais il était la star de mes songes. Il m'embrassait, me serrait contre lui et m'avouait qu'il m'aimait. Angela me rapportait chaque parole échangée avec Edward et je passais des heures à analyser ses mots et son attitude.

Rosalie me téléphonait tous les soirs pour me demander n'importe quoi, une question sur un devoir ou encore un avis sur un film et même sur la marque de tampons que j'utilisais. La journée, elle me complimentait souvent sur mon allure naturelle et sur les améliorations dans mon look.

J'avais en effet décidé de mettre plus de soin à me vêtir et je me maquillais un peu. Rien de trop voyant évidemment, personne à part Rosalie et Alice ne l'avait remarqué. Edward n'avait fait aucun commentaire hélas. Finalement, j'hésitais à parler de lui à Angela ou encore à Rose, j'avais peur d'être ridicule et de me faire des idées.

Je voulais vraiment passer plus de temps avec lui, découvrir quels points communs nous pouvions avoir mais comment faire ? Je traînais de plus en plus dans le labo après les cours et j'attendais qu'Edward et Angela finissent de travailler. Malheureusement je n'y comprenais rien, je ne pouvais pas intervenir, partager mes impressions ou les aider.

« Ce nouveau projet a l'air plutôt difficile. » dis-je à Angela deux semaines plus tard.

« Oui, mais avec Edward comme partenaire, je suis confiante. Nous avons toujours les meilleures notes. »

« Je n'ai pas compris quelque chose plus tôt. Tu pourrais m'expliquer ? »

« Pourquoi tu veux perdre du temps, ce n'est pas dans ton cursus ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Comme ça pour savoir. »

« Tu veux dire qu'Edward te motive à t'intéresser à la science ? »

Je rougis et ne répondis pas.

« Une excuse pour venir plus souvent au labo, j'en étais sûre ! Tu craques pour lui toi aussi ! »

« Pourquoi tu dis 'toi aussi' ? Qui d'autre est amoureuse de lui ? » m'exclamai-je horrifiée à l'idée d'avoir de la concurrence.

« Oh Bella, c'est trop génial ! Tu es amoureuse de lui et lui de toi ! Il n'y a personne d'autre à ma connaissance, je voulais dire qu'Edward aussi en pince pour toi. »

« Il ne te pose plus de questions sur moi, je crois qu'il s'en fiche… »

« Il ne peut pas me questionner, tu es toujours avec nous. Ce n'est pas en cours qu'il pourrait m'interroger, Edward ne bavarde jamais. » me révéla-t-elle, m'offrant un peu d'espoir.

Le lendemain matin, Angela consacra une heure d'étude à m'expliquer le projet de sciences et je l'aidais à faire quelques recherches. Jamais je n'aurais pensé me passionner autant pour la chimie. Pendant le déjeuner, j'écoutai attentivement Edward et mon amie discuter des différentes pistes de réflexion et d'études. Angela m'apprit un peu plus tard qu'ils étudieraient encore après les cours mais qu'elle arriverait en retard.

« Au moins dix minutes, alors tu devras te bouger un peu ! Tu commences par la théorie que je t'ai expliquée hier. Tu lui demandes quelle réaction en milieu naturel. Ça devrait être une réponse simple et rapide, et ensuite tu enchaines en lui demandant… je ne sais pas. C'est à toi de jouer ! »

En pénétrant dans le labo en fin de journée, je surpris Rosalie et Alice qui discutaient vivement avec Edward. Je décidai de rester sur le seuil et de me faire discrète.

« Pourquoi tu refuses ? » geignait Alice.

« Je te l'ai dit j'ai quelque chose de prévu demain matin. Et puis j'en ai assez de vous servir de valet à chaque virée shopping. La dernière fois tu avais promis que nous aurions le temps de passer chez Barnes and Noble mais l'achat d'un énième sac à main t'a pris deux heures et je n'ai pas pu y aller ! » lui répliqua Edward.

« N'insistes pas, il a raison. » calma Rose.

« Tu rentres à pied mon cher, pour la peine on ne t'attend pas ! » lança Alice.

Elles se retournèrent et tous me virent enfin, rougissante et honteuse d'avoir été surprise en train de les espionner.

« Bella pourrait te raccompagner, Edward ! Tu ramènes aussi Angela je crois ? » me dit Rosalie.

« Oui, euh pas de problème, je te conduirai. »

« Merci. » souffla-t-il.

« Bye ! » nous dit Rosalie en poussant une Alice énervée vers la sortie.

« Ta sœur te mène la vie dure ? » osai-je demander à Edward tandis que nos regards étaient fuyants.

« Ça tu peux le dire. Depuis quelques semaines, elle est très bizarre, plus que d'habitude je veux dire. »

Nous rigolâmes gauchement un instant puis je me souvins de ce pour quoi j'étais ici.

« Angela m'a demandé de te prévenir qu'elle arriverait dix minutes en retard. »

« Ok. Je vais en profiter pour relire mes notes alors. »

Je soufflai un coup pour me donner du courage, me pensant discrète mais Edward releva aussitôt la tête de son bloc notes et me dévisagea.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, enfin… tu me donnes le tournis à toujours réviser. »

« C'est une habitude pour passer le temps. » dit-il un peu honteux.

« Je comprends, bien sûr. » m'empressai-je d'ajouter.

Edward me regarda enfin dans les yeux, je sentis une boule de chaleur gonfler dans mon ventre.

« Tu as d'autres passe-temps ? » réussis-je à articuler.

« Oui, j'aime beaucoup lire et la musique classique. »

« Tu lis quoi en ce moment ? »

« Le Prince de Machiavel… en italien. »

« Tu es vraiment très doué avec ta langue… enfin en langues, je voulais dire. »

« Merci, tu es plutôt douée aussi dans cette langue. Pourquoi tu l'as choisi ? »

« Ma mère me parle de Venise depuis ma naissance. Elle y a passé un mois avant de rencontrer mon père, elle en garde des souvenirs si beaux que j'avais envie de partager ses rêves. Et toi ? »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire… »

J'ouvris grand les yeux. Je venais de lui confier quelque chose de très personnel et lui ne voulait pas répondre ? Je l'ennuyais peut-être.

« Ok, à cause de Scarface. » admit-il.

Je ne parvins plus à relancer la conversation et Edward se plongea dans ses révisions. Quand Angela arriva je prétextai une envie pressante et leur dis que je les attendrais directement sur le parking. J'en profitais pour appeler Jacob que j'avais un peu négligé ces derniers temps. Il offrit de me rejoindre sur le champ au lycée.

« Salut Jake ! Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange, dans une heure maxi je vais devoir partir. »

« Et rater l'occasion de passer du temps avec toi ? Non merci ! Tu t'es faite attendre samedi dernier. »

« J'avais complètement oublié le feu de camp, désolée ! Tu t'en es sorti ? »

« Oui, Leah ne m'a pas trop embêté cette fois-ci. »

Une heure plus tard, je riais aux éclats grâce à Jacob quand Angela et Edward me rejoignirent. Mon amie souriait un peu nerveusement mais le garçon de mes rêves semblait carrément en colère.

 **PDV Rosalie**

« Je crois que je vais mettre ma robe verte foncée pour le bal. Ce sac ira parfaitement avec. Ou bien une robe rouge qui irait avec ta décapotable. » plastronna Alice tandis que nous trainions dans sa chambre.

« Il reste encore dix jours avant le bal. Il n'est pas trop tard. » sifflai-je.

« Tu ne connais pas mon frère ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi tendu. Il s'est renfermé comme une huitre. »

« Tu ne sais rien du tout ! »

« Ah oui ? »

« J'ai promis de garder le secret… »

C'était à mon tour de fanfaronner. Alice croyait son jumeau encore plus désintéressé qu'avant des filles et donc de Bella. Pourtant elle ignorait que depuis près d'un mois, Edward passait ses soirées et ses weekends à faire de la musculation, tout ça sous la supervision de mon Emmett.

Je n'avais découvert le pot aux roses moi-même que deux jours plus tôt en entendant une conversation entre Edward et mon petit-ami. Emmett avait résisté mais avait fini par céder à mes arguments et m'avait dévoilé qu'Edward faisait autant d'efforts pour plaire à Bella.

L'attitude d'Edward ces derniers jours m'inquiétait cependant, il n'avait toujours pas demandé à Bella d'être sa cavalière et je commençais à envisager une petite intervention.

De retour chez moi, j'appelai Bella pour notre conversation secrète quotidienne.

« Alors quoi de neuf ? »

« Rien… juste un autre contrôle, à croire que les profs s'en fichent de savoir que l'année est finie. »

« Je voulais dire du coté Edward. »

Bella ne m'en parlait jamais de prime abord, mais j'avais vite compris que si je lançais le sujet, elle était très intéressée par la conversation.

« Il a été très étrange ce midi. »

« Il ne m'a pas paru en colère cette fois-ci. »

« Justement, répondit-elle en soupirant. Il m'a regardée tristement et ça m'a brisé le cœur. Même si il ne m'aime pas, je ne veux pas qu'il soit malheureux. »

« C'est un martyr né. En tout cas c'est un signe. » lui assurai-je.

« De quoi ? »

« Bella, il crève d'envie de t'inviter au bal ! Et quand ce sera le moment des slows, il te demandera d'être sa petite amie ! »

Je forçai un peu la dose mais je savais que Bella, de nature très peu confiante en elle-même, ne me croirait pas sans que j'en rajoute. J'imaginais plutôt Edward et Bella en train de se marcher sur les pieds puis se bécoter maladroitement dans l'antiquité automobile de Bella.

« J'en doute. D'ailleurs Jacob m'a proposé de m'y amener. »

« Quoi ? »

« Rose, c'est trop nul d'y aller sans cavalier, plaida-t-elle. Je ne veux pas y aller mais puisque j'ai du débourser plus de cents dollars pour ma robe, je n'ai pas le choix. Ma mère me bassine avec le bal tous les jours d'ailleurs. J'ai hâte que cette soirée soit passée. »

« Ne fais pas de plans. Laisse encore un peu de temps à Edward. »

« Rose… Il ne s'intéresse pas à moi. »

« Promets. »

« OK. Bonne nuit. »

La situation était encore plus critique que je ne le croyais. Mais comment faire pour les réunir ces deux idiots ? Je m'étais laissée prendre au jeu, je me fichais comme d'une guigne de perdre, j'avais vraiment la certitude que Bella et Edward étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Le samedi matin suivant, Edward devait se rendre à la salle de sport de Port Angeles qu'Emmett fréquentait aussi. C'était l'endroit idéal pour déclencher l'opération « invitation ». Je fis évidemment sensation en pénétrant dans la salle d'entrainement.

« Salut chérie ! Quelle bonne surprise. »

« Mon nounours, roucoulai-je. Edward n'est pas encore là ? »

« Non mais il ne va pas tarder, je ne voudrais pas qu'il comprenne que j'ai trahi ma parole. » me dit gentiment Emmett.

« J'en ai pour une seconde. Tu dois le convaincre d'inviter Bella au bal, il faut qu'il fasse sa demande dès lundi. Le bal est dans une semaine ! »

« Ok je vais mettre le paquet. »

L'après-midi quand Emmett me rejoignit à notre lieu de rendez-vous habituel, il était bougon.

« Alors ? » le pressai-je.

« Il est très abattu. Il n'a pas arrêté de dire qu'il savait que Bella irait avec un certain Jacob. »

« Jacob ? » m'écriai-je.

« Oui, c'est à cause de ce mec qu'Edward a tant insisté pour faire de la musculation. C'est du genre baraqué ce Jacob. »

« Comment a-t-il su ? »

« Il a entendu Bella en parler avec Alice. »

« Alice ? »

« Tu vas répéter tous les prénoms ? » se moqua-t-il.

« Emmett ? »

« Rosalie ? »

« La ferme ! »

Je me rendus à toute vitesse chez les Cullen mais Alice n'était pas là. Je frappai à la porte d'Edward et insistai jusqu'à entendre la musique cesser et qu'il lance un « Entrez » irrité.

« Salut. Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir mais je crois que je n'ai plus le choix. Tu dois inviter Bella au bal. »

« Elle y va avec Jacob. » murmura Edward avec abattement.

« Je sais, car personne ne l'a invitée alors par fierté elle a accepté. Ils ne sont qu'amis, je le sais. Je suis persuadée que si tu lui demandes, elle … »

« Rose ! » hurla Alice en déboulant dans la pièce.

« Tiens tiens, Alice Cullen. Prépares tes sacs ! »

« Non elle y va avec Jacob ! »

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle ne le fait pas de gaité de cœur. »

« De quoi vous parlez ? » nous coupa Edward.

Alice me décocha une grimace et me fit signe de la suivre.

« Non, j'ai l'impression d'être le dindon de la farce, s'imposa Edward. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe ! »

Ma meilleure amie se tourna vers son frère et lui fit son numéro de « pardonne-moi en une seconde » mais il recula et se tourna vers moi.

« Rose, tu crois vraiment qu'elle accepterait d'aller au bal avec moi ? » me dit-il plein d'espoir.

« Oui. »

« Edward, tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu vite en besogne. Vous ne vous connaissez pas vraiment avec Bella. Elle est sympa c'est vrai mais… » lui dit durement Alice.

« Je rêve ! m'exclamai-je. Oublie le pari deux secondes ! Tu ne vois pas que ton frère est fou de Bella et elle de lui ? Tu veux vraiment priver ton frère d'une belle histoire avec une fille géniale ? »

« Laisse-nous Rosalie, s'il te plait. » murmura Alice, la voix enrouée.

Je compris sa décision de révéler toute la vérité à son frère. Je quittai le domicile des Cullen et me rendis aussitôt chez Bella. Je devais aussi tout lui dire. Nous avions dépassé les bornes Alice et moi, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être heureuse et satisfaite des conséquences. Bella et Edward étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre.

J'avais envisagé la colère et la gêne de la part de Bella mais certainement pas de la joie. Elle accueillit ma confession avec des youpis et des sauts dans tout le salon.

« Je dois bien avouer que je m'étais préparée à devoir te supplier à genoux de me pardonner. »

« Oh non ! Rosalie, votre pari était vraiment nul évidemment mais le plus important c'est qu'il m'ait enfin remarqué. Je croyais cela impossible. » me dit-elle avec ferveur en me prenant les mains dans les siennes.

« Tu flashais déjà sur lui ? »

« Oui ! »

« Donc ma théorie est fausse. Je ne t'ai pas forcé à tomber amoureuse de lui… «

« Tu crois vraiment qu'Alice va te prendre ta voiture ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Cette fille était une sainte. C'était exaspérant en fait.

« En tout cas je suis soulagée de savoir qu'elle ne me déteste pas, c'est à cause du pari qu'elle s'est toujours comportée froidement avec moi. » positiva Bella.

Sa mère entra à ce moment et Bella se jeta dans ses bras en riant.

« J'y vais avec Edward ! Au bal ! »

« C'est merveilleux ma chérie. Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas désespérer. »

Je me sentie de trop et surtout très jalouse. Jamais ma mère ne m'aurait étreinte ainsi, jamais elle n'aurait partagé mes secrets.

Ce soir-là, Alice me téléphona.

« On fait quoi ? » râla-t-elle.

« Tu as gagné Alice, Bella avait déjà le béguin pour ton frère. »

« Oh… et moi qui croyais que tu avais gagné… Edward est fou d'elle. Il est d'ailleurs chez elle, il n'a pas voulu attendre un jour de plus avant de l'inviter.

Edward et Bella avaient échangé leur premier baiser lors de ce bal et étaient rayonnants de bonheur depuis.

Alice et moi nous étions mises au diapason, l'amour ne se décidait pas. Mais elle arguait que c'était le destin qui réunissait les âmes sœurs tandis que je ne croyais qu'au hasard.

 **FIN**

Reviews reçues lors de la première publication

celine68990 chapter 14 . Jul 30, 2012

J'ai bien aimé ton OS. Surtout Rosalie et le coup des nichons de Bella. Roh et le coup de Bella qui dit à Edward qu'il est doué avec sa langue ! Trop fort !

Céline

jennifer2601 chapter 15 . Oct 31, 2014

Super histoire.

puceron52 chapter 15 . May 15, 2013

Elle est très fleur bleue a la fin celle la, mais cela aurais pu très mal se terminer merci


	9. 9 - Le lion et l'agneau

**OS – Le lion et l'agneau…**

 **Couple: Edward et Bella**  
 **Rating: T**  
 **PDV Bella**

* * *

 **Forks, Ecole élémentaire, 1983**

« Bella, tu m'aimeras toujours et quand on sera grand on va se marier. »

« Ok mais il faudra que j'aie une grande robe blanche de princesse sinon ça compte pas ! »

 **Forks, Lycée, 1994**

« C'est pas comme si je te demandais la lune ! Tu as oublié ma promesse ? On va se marier toi et moi un jour. »

« J'ai entendu dire que ça fait mal la première fois… »

« Mais après je suis sûr que ce sera génial, fais moi confiance. »

 **Port Angeles, 2008**

« Je te le dis Ang', il est hors de question qu'Aro me retire ce dossier. Je vais aller lui dire deux mots tout de suite. »

Je claquai la porte telle une furie et marchai d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de mon patron. Celui-ci ne fut pas vraiment étonné de mon entrée fracassante, il souriait même ce con !

« Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là Isabella, mais laissez-moi vous dire qu'il n'y a rien de personnel dans ma décision. Mais puisque vous devez finir tous les jours à 17h… » commença Aro.

« Être une femme divorcée qui a la garde de son enfant ne me rend pas incompétente ! » m'écriai-je.

« Personne ne dit une telle horreur. Simplement, vous avez une vie à réorganiser, votre fils… »

« Fille. »

« Fille a besoin de vous. Nous en reparlerons d'ici quelques mois. Prenez du temps pour vous. Bonne fin de journée Isabella. »

Je reculai à contrecœur, vaincue, Aro avait toujours le dernier mot.

En récupérant ma fille ce soir-là à l'école, je fus de nouveau agacée par l'attitude des autres mères. À croire que venir chercher son enfant à l'école était la partie la plus excitante de leur journée. D'habitude je restais dans la voiture garée et n'en sortais que quand j'apercevais Déborah, ma fille de 8 ans. Mais ce soir j'étais convoquée comme tous les autres parents à une réunion.

« Maman ! » cria ma fille en me voyant.

« Salut ma chérie ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

Même si je me moquais des autres mères, j'étais peut-être la plus « poule » de toutes. Dès que je voyais la frimousse de Déborah, mon cœur se gonflait de joie et j'oubliais tous mes soucis : mon divorce, mon patron tyrannique, ma solitude.

« Ouais bof, Dan m'a encore embêtée à la récré, il a voulu m'embrasser. Je laisse mon sac dans la voiture, il est trop lourd. » pépia-t-elle.

« Attends, quoi ? Il a voulu t'embrasser ? »

« Ouais… il m'a dit qu'on se marierait un jour… »

« Déborah, écoute moi bien, je refuse que tu lui parles à nouveau. Tu n'as pas à lui promettre quoique ce soit. Vous n'êtes que des enfants ! »

« Et sinon Sacha a essayé de me faire tomber mais je l'ai poussé en premier ! Il a failli pleurer comme un gros bébé ! »

« Je préfère entendre ça ! me réjouis-je. Ne te laisse pas commander par les garçons, jamais. »

« Pas comme toi avec papa tu veux dire… »

« Exactement. »

« Tu lui as dit pour la fête samedi ? »

« Hum… oui mais il a du travail. » mentis-je.

« Depuis quand il travaille le samedi ? » insista ma fille.

« Allons à cette réunion. Et tu me montreras qui est ce crétin de Dan après. »

Je suivis le groupe de parents et m'assis pour écouter distraitement le discours de la directrice puis de l'institutrice de Déborah. Les enfants jouaient dans la cour et j'observais avec fascination ma fille évoluer dans son monde.

« Bien passons au tirage au sort maintenant… » dit un peu plus fort l'institutrice, Mme Whitlock.

« C'est quoi ces conneries ? » murmurai-je.

« On va piocher quel animal on sera. » me chuchota une blonde à ma droite.

« Quoi ? »

« Il fallait être attentive. » crâna-t-elle.

Être dans la classe de primaires nous aurait donc ramené en enfance?

« On doit se déguiser pour la fête de samedi prochain, chaque famille viendra déguisée en animal… » m'expliqua l'institutrice qui avait commencé à faire le tour des parents.

Je piochai à mon tour dans le bocal puis dépliai le papier… La famille mouton…

« Attendez, on doit faire ou trouver des costumes pour toute la famille en cinq jours ? » râlai-je.

Je sentis tous les regards sur moi mais je n'en avais rien à faire.

« On ne vous demande pas un costume entier mais au moins… vous êtes la famille mouton alors un pull de laine blanche ou bien, j'en sais rien… Le but est de faire participer les enfants évidemment. » répliqua Mme Whitlock.

Je me retins de lui répliquer sèchement qu'on avait des vies en dehors de ces activités à la noix. J'entendis derrière un homme soupirer et je me retournai instinctivement. Il tenait aussi un papier puis passa ses doigts longs et fins dans ses cheveux roux foncés, ou bien châtains ou... enfin bref. Il dut sentir mon regard car il releva la tête et me fit un sourire contrit.

« Lion » me dit-il tout simplement.

« Ce sera sans doute moins ridicule que moi. »

J'attendis avec impatience que la réunion se termine tout en ruminant l'entretien avec Aro.

En suivant à nouveau le troupeau de parents pour quitter l'établissement, j'entendis distinctement ma fille hurler :

« C'est moi la plus forte, Sacha ! Il faudra bien que tu t'y fasses ! »

Je la repérai et courus vers elle en souriant. Ma fille ne se laissait pas faire, j'étais si fière d'elle.

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? gronda le père « Lion ». Sacha debout ! »

Ma fille nous vit et courut se réfugier dans mes bras, elle avait été un peu prise de court par l'intervention du père de Sacha.

« C'est donc toi Déborah… » dit-il sans méchanceté en s'approchant de nous.

« Oui. » couina-t-elle la tête baissée.

« J'aimerais que vos disputes s'arrêtent. »

« C'est lui qui commence… » plaida-t-elle.

« Je veux bien te croire. Il est du genre têtu et macho pour un gamin de huit ans. Mais il tient ça de moi alors je ne peux pas vraiment lui faire la leçon. »

« Hé ! » répliqua Sacha.

Il avait les mêmes cheveux que son père et les mêmes yeux aussi, mais le visage était vraiment différent. Le père de Sacha me tendit la main.

« Edward Cullen. »

« Bella Swan. Vous n'allez pas le punir ? Depuis la rentrée Déborah me raconte que votre fils ne cesse de l'importuner aux récréations. »

« Rien de grave, ce ne sont que des enfants. »

« Ça peut devenir grave si les parents ne font rien ! »

Il était d'une légèreté insupportable. Si le fils était vraiment comme son père, les hostilités ne cesseraient jamais. J'allais devoir inscrire ma fille à des cours d'auto-défense car Sacha était déjà prêt à remettre le couvert et tirait sur la manche de ma fille.

« Sacha, arrête. » lui dit calmement Edward.

Le garçon lui obéit immédiatement, contrit. Il s'écarta puis courut rejoindre d'autres garçons qui rigolaient sans doute de lui. Il me fit de la peine, à force de perdre contre Déborah, il était moqué.

Edward Cullen me dévisageait en souriant, ce qui m'agaça. C'est comme si il tentait de lire en moi et c'était évidemment hors de question que je le laisse continuer. Je pris la main de Déborah et la menai vers ma voiture.

Le lendemain, je tentai de réfléchir à cette histoire ridicule de costume. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je mettrai effectivement un pull blanc, mais il s'agissait de ma fille et il y avait fort à parier que les autres parents allaient se débrouiller pour trouver des costumes. Angela me conseilla une boutique et je m'y rendis après avoir récupérer ma fille. La vendeuse me sauva la vie en me disant qu'il n'y avait pas de costume en taille adulte seulement pour enfant.

« Je ne suis même pas sûre d'avoir un pull blanc ! » réalisai-je en rentrant chez nous.

Le lendemain à la sortie de l'école, Déborah me prévint que son institutrice voulait me voir aussitôt.

« Tu t'es encore battue ? » demandai-je doucement à ma fille.

« P'tet' bien… »

« Allons-y. »

En pénétrant dans la classe, je constatai qu'une autre femme patientait tandis que Sacha écrivait sur un cahier. Puis Mme Whitlock arriva peu après et nous accueillit un peu trop chaleureusement. Cette femme ressemblait presqu'à une gamine avec ses cheveux noirs hirsutes et ses robes d'une autre époque. Elle respirait la vitalité et l'innocence, j'avais du mal à croire qu'elle puisse avoir une quelconque autorité.

« Sacha, tu peux arrêter la punition, commença l'institutrice. Bien, j'ai tenu à vous voir mesdames car vos enfants ont un grave problème. »

La mère de Sacha ouvrit la bouche mais Mme Whitlock l'empêcha de répliquer.

« Ils ont des torts, tous les deux. Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails et en aucun cas je ne me permets de remettre en cause vos choix en matière d'éducation. Je vous propose une solution ! Ce samedi, passez tous la journée ensemble, du matin au soir. Je suis sûre que ces deux-là vont devenir amis. Ils sont très semblables, les mêmes gouts et le même caractère. »

« Excusez-moi mais vous croyez franchement que ça va marcher ? » demandai-je.

« Oh vous la ferme ! Apprenez donc à votre fille les bonnes manières et tout s'arrangera ! » hurla la blonde.

« Bella Swan. » lui dis-je faussement amicale, en lui tendant la main.

« Tanya Denali… »

Elle ignora ma main puis se tourna vers l'institutrice qui parlait tout bas à nos enfants.

« Alice, de toute façon ça ne dépend pas de moi mais de son père, c'est lui qui l'aura pour le weekend. » enchaina Tanya.

« Oh, et bien prévenez le et aussi donnez son numéro à Mme Swan et elle l'appellera. »

« Attendez ! Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord ! » m'interposai-je.

« Les enfants le sont. » asséna l'institutrice.

« Quoi ? »

« Oui maman, Alice nous a fait comprendre que la paix était la seule solution, m'expliqua Déborah. Alors Sacha et moi on est d'accord car on ne veut plus se battre. »

« On aura tout vu… » murmurai-je pour moi-même, à la fois choquée et fière de ma fille.

« C'est des conneries, ça ne marchera pas, cette gamine est une peste ! » cracha Tanya.

« Mme Cullen… » commença Alice.

« Denali ! Vous savez que je suis divorcée ! » s'agaça la blonde.

« Déborah est une enfant très bien élevée, le problème est de l'ordre selon moi de la compétition. C'est très important que votre ex mari et vous puissiez passer la journée avec Mme Swan et son mari… »

« Ex mari. » précisai-je.

« J'ai bien conscience que vos vies sont… compliquées mais faites un effort pour les enfants. Bonne soirée. »

Et elle nous laissa comme deux ronds de flan. Je me retins d'insulter la mère de Sacha, après tout les enfants étaient présents… Elle habilla rapidement son fils et le tira vers la sortie en l'accablant. Le pauvre, sa mère était une folle et son père… bon le plus bel homme que j'avais jamais vu, mais un vrai connard !

Vers vingt-deux heures, j'arrivai enfin à joindre Jacob.

« Il faut que tu te libères samedi c'est très important pour notre fille. » attaquai-je.

« Je te l'ai dit, j'ai déjà des plans, avec Leah on va à Seattle. Elle a un congrès. »

« Oui tu me l'as dit, mais puisque ta présence n'est pas obligatoire… »

« Non Bella. J'ai besoin de ce weekend. Si t'as un problème avec l'alternance de garde, contacte mon avocat. »

« T'es trop con ! Je te dis que c'est super important pour Déborah ! »

« Elle a huit ans, arrêtes de dramatiser. Et puis n'essaies pas de me faire culpabiliser, ça ne marchera pas. »

« Ok j'abandonne, je ne vais pas te supplier, tu n'en vaux pas la peine. »

« Très classe. » se moqua-t-il.

« Va te faire foutre Black ! »

Je raccrochai rageusement. Il avait toujours été un père absent. Quand nous avions appris que nous allions avoir une fille, il avait été déçu. Il n'avait jamais créé de liens forts avec Déborah alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait était son attention. Mon cœur se serra à la pensée d'annoncer à ma fille que son crétin de géniteur ne viendrait pas à la fête de son école.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, mon téléphone sonna de nouveau. Je m'attendais à ce que Jacob rappelle pour m'engueuler mais le numéro était masqué.

« Allo ? »

« Bonsoir, ici Edward Cullen. »

Sa voix était encore plus sexy que dans mon souvenir, ça allait être difficile samedi… pourvu qu'il annule.

« Bonsoir. »

« Tanya m'a dit pour samedi et puisqu'elle n'a pas l'intention de renoncer à son weekend spa, je viendrais seul avec Sacha. »

« Euh ok, en fait le père de Déborah ne sera pas là non plus alors… »

« C'est le grand brun qui vient en moto votre mari ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ex-mari, oui c'est bien lui. »

« Ok. Alors samedi on fait quoi ? Quel est votre budget maxi ? Autant vous dire que Sacha a déjà pleins d'idées ! »

« Il est enthousiaste lui aussi ? »

« Oui, je crois que leur institutrice a su trouver les mots. Je pense que cette idée de leur faire passer une journée ensemble en dehors de l'école est géniale. Pas vous ? »

« Oui, enfin je crois. Déborah m'a aussi donné quelques idées. »

« Je vous écoute. »

« Le zoo, le cirque, une ballade sur la jetée et manger des glaces. Elle a parlé aussi d'une salle de jeux mais je n'ai pas retenu le nom. »

« C'est super, ils ont envie de faire les mêmes choses, ça va être du gâteau. Je m'occupe de me renseigner pour le cirque. »

« Très bien. Je pense qu'on peut commencer par le zoo, ce n'est pas comme si il était immense, puis le cirque et enfin on pourrait déjeuner sur la jetée. La fête est à 15h, et après on pourrait aller dans cette salle de jeux. » lui proposai-je d'un ton très professionnel.

« Bien mon commandant ! »

« Ce n'est pas drôle. »

« Moi je trouve que si. Et pour la soirée ? »

« Euh… la soirée… Vous ne pensez pas que tout ce que nous allons faire va suffire ? »

« J'applique les recommandations de la maitresse. »

« On verra en fonction de leur état de fatigue, un Chuck E Cheese peut-être. »

« Ça marche. J'ai votre adresse, on passe vous prendre samedi à 9 heures tapantes ? »

« Ok. »

« Bonne soirée Bella. » me dit-il doucement, presque sensuellement.

La tonalité de fin d'appel résonna au moins trois minutes dans mon oreille. Je refermai finalement le clapet de mon téléphone et le posai sur ma table de chevet. Dans la pénombre plus tard cette nuit, je me repassais la conversation d'avec Edward. Quand il avait parlé de la soirée, j'avais cru qu'il voulait m'inviter moi, sans les enfants. La perspective d'un rendez-vous avec Edward était plus que dérangeante parce qu'excitante.

Le samedi arriva enfin, j'étais une vraie boule de nerfs et ma fille m'en fit la remarque au petit-déjeuner. Elle était très impatiente et quand on frappa à la porte elle se rua pour accueillir Edward.

« Salut toi ! Ta maman et toi êtes prêtes ? »

« Oui. Mais il est où Sacha ? »

« Dans la voiture. »

J'émergeai de la cuisine en inspirant profondément pour ne pas me laisser submerger par mes pulsions d'adolescente attardée. Edward était trop sexy, beaucoup trop sexy pour mon propre bien.

« Bonjour Bella. C'est quoi ce sac ? »

« Euh… ah ce sont nos costumes. » me souvins-je difficilement.

« Alors en route ? »

Pourquoi me souriait-il comme ça ? Il voulait vraiment jouer au père parfait ou bien essayait-il de m'éblouir pour me faire taire ? Il n'empêche qu'il passa le trajet à bavarder avec les enfants tandis que je me faisais violence pour ne pas m'imaginer en train de lécher son cou et son torse. En plus son odeur m'enivrait et sa voix me faisait perdre la tête.

« Bella ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je te demandais pourquoi tu avais appelé ta fille Déborah. »

« Ouais maman j'ai oublié. » ajouta ma fille.

« Dans la famille de mon ex-mari, des amérindiens, ils ont tous des prénoms de l'Ancien Testament. Le père de Déborah s'appelle Jacob et ses tantes c'est Rachel et Rebecca… Un de ses ancêtres s'appelait Éphraïm. » babillai-je trop heureuse de me distraire.

Penser à Jake me faisait perdre toute libido, c'était un mal pour un bien après tout.

« Et pourquoi Sacha ? » questionnai-je.

« Maman ! Mais tu n'écoutes pas ! C'est la question que j'ai posée il y a trois minutes ! me rabroua ma fille. La mère de Sacha est d'origine russe, son père à elle s'appelait aussi Sacha. »

« Ah d'accord. »

Les enfants repartirent dans leurs conversations tandis qu'Edward me regardait bizarrement.

« Tu as un souci ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Non. »

« Tu as été comme absente depuis qu'on est parti. Si tu as besoin d'être ailleurs j'aurais pu comprendre. »

« Non, je réfléchissais c'est tout. »

Les enfants devinrent surexcités dès l'arrivée sur le parking du zoo. Nous avions du courir après eux pendant près de deux heures, ce qui m'avait heureusement évité de trop mater Edward. Mais quand le spectacle de cirque commença et que nous fûmes plongés dans une pénombre relative, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer. Il était presqu'aussi ébloui que les enfants en regardant les numéros de dressage et d'acrobatie.

J'eus la sensation d'être un peu une étrangère alors. Déborah avait adopté Edward et riait souvent avec lui et Sacha. J'avais sans doute mal jugé Edward, il n'était pas qu'un connard arrogant, c'était aussi un père merveilleux.

Après la séance de cirque, nous nous promenâmes quelques minutes dans la ménagerie. Les enfants n'avaient pas vu assez d'animaux visiblement. Ils voulaient adopter toutes les bêtes pour les remettre en liberté... Ma fille relevait souvent la tête vers Edward, elle cherchait son attention et il ne manquait jamais de lui répondre et de lui sourire. Sacha n'était pas jaloux de partager ainsi son père et même demanda à me donner la main tandis que nous rejoignions la voiture.

Le déjeuner fut épique, les enfants étaient de plus en plus excités. Ils avalèrent leur repas en quelques minutes puis coururent entre les tables. Edward les observait avec bienveillance, ignorant les regards lourds et accusateurs des autres clients.

« On va se faire virer. On devrait y aller, tant pis pour le dessert. » lui dis-je après que les enfants aient sauté sur la banquette pour la énième fois.

Abandonner le dessert me coutait et même si j'avais l'habitude de ne pas me préoccuper du regard des autres, cette fois-ci il y avait deux enfants perturbateurs.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'ai promis le meilleur cheese-cake de la région, non ?»

Il avait choisi ce restaurant et Déborah lui avait dit pour quel dessert « je serais prête à vendre ma famille. » Edward avait ri et j'avais rougi.

Il était trop attentionné, trop calme, trop parfait. Mais alors pourquoi ce divorce ? Tanya avait insisté sur le fait qu'elle était divorcée, comme moi car j'avais choisi de divorcer. Je doutais que dans pareille situation Jacob ait été aussi patient. Il fallait que je casse le mythe « Edward » et vite !

« Ce n'est pas facile d'être un parent célibataire, hein ? » lui dis-je.

« Je ne me plains pas. »

« Tu n'es pas seul, désolée d'avoir présumé que… »

« Si je suis seul, depuis très longtemps mais Sacha est ma priorité alors tant qu'il va bien, je vais bien. »

« Quelle philosophie… Non je ne me moque pas ! »

Il avait haussé un sourcil me croyant sarcastique alors qu'en fait je l'enviais. Bien sûr que ma fille me comblait de joie mais j'avais en moi tant de rancœur envers Jacob que cela m'empoisonnait encore la vie. J'aurais voulu tourner la page aussi vite que lui mais je n'avais plus vraiment confiance en les autres, les hommes plus précisément.

« Jacob a dragué Tanya deux jours après ta demande de divorce. » me lança Edward ce qui me fit recracher ma gorgée d'eau.

« Quoi ? »

« Je sais que tu l'as quitté, au cas où tu aurais des regrets sache que ton ex mari est un salaud. » ajouta-t'il d'un ton toujours aussi neutre et le regard porté sur nos enfants.

« Madame, vos enfants nous empêchent de profiter de notre déjeuner. »

Une femme entre deux âges, tailleur et chignon stricts me dévisageait et attendait une réaction, mais Edward fut plus rapide.

« Je ne pense pas les avoir vu un seul instant chahuter à côté de votre table. Nos enfants sont en pleine croissance, ils ne peuvent pas rester une heure assis à choisir un vin… »

Elle le tua du regard puis se reporta vers moi.

« Votre mari est un imbécile ! »

Devais-je la reprendre sur « mari » ou « imbécile » ?

« Regagnez votre table Madame, vous nous empêchez de profiter d'un moment avec nos enfants. » lui dis-je, à mon tour hautaine.

Elle partit en marmonnant ce qui nous fit exploser de rire, Edward et moi. Quelques minutes plus tard, une autre femme vint vers nous et je crus un instant que le déjeuner allait s'interrompre aussitôt pourtant elle ne fit rien d'autre qu'embrasser Edward sur les deux joues avant de pourchasser Sacha et de réclamer un câlin de sa part.

« Bella je te présente ma mère, Esmé. C'est son restaurant. » me dit Edward quand la femme revint vers nous en portant Déborah et Sacha.

« Enchantée… Désolée pour le dérangement. »

« Quel dérangement ? Mon petit fils et sa meilleure amie ont le droit de courir autant qu'ils le souhaitent ! » dit-elle suffisamment fort pour que les clients proches de notre table entendent.

« Votre fille est magnifique Bella. Elle vous ressemble beaucoup. »

« Merci. » balbutiai-je devant tant de gentillesse.

« Comment avez-vous trouvé le repas ? Le dessert ne va pas tarder. »

« Tout est parfait. » assurai-je.

« Passez me voir en cuisine avant de partir surtout ! »

Elle disparut et les desserts arrivèrent peu après ainsi que les enfants, devenus soudainement très calmes.

« Ta maman est géniale Edward ! s'exclama ma fille. Elle fait trop bien la cuisine ! Maman, pourquoi tu ne cuisines plus ? »

Ou comment sauter du coq à l'âne…

« Alors ? » insista Edward, un sourire ravageur aux lèvres.

« Pas le temps. »

Puis je me plongeai dans mon cheese-cake, me faisant gémir doucement.

« Oh sainte mère de dieu… c'est une merveille… » ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

« Gourmande, hein ? » me demanda Edward.

Je piquai un fard et me contentai de hocher la tête.

« Comment as-tu su pour Jacob et Tanya ? » demandai-je à Edward après que nous ayons quitté le restaurant.

« Il m'a demandé la permission. Entre hommes divorcés, il faut être solidaire apparemment. »

« Tu as donc une petite idée de pourquoi j'ai demandé le divorce… »

« Oui, je déteste ce genre de type. Je ne dis pas ça pour que tu te détendes et ne me vois plus en ennemi. Je déteste vraiment ton ex. »

« Attends, quoi ? »

« Il est arrogant, imbu de lui-même, prétentieux, incroyablement… »

« Non, pourquoi tu crois que je te vois en ennemi ? »

J'avais évité de le regarder, de lui parler depuis le matin, mais je ne le considérais pas en ennemi, il était juste trop dangereux pour moi.

« Tu ne m'as jamais donné des raisons de croire le contraire… Je ne veux pas prendre pour argent comptant ce que m'a dit Tanya, mais le soir où la maitresse des enfants vous a proposé cette journée, tu aurais dit « plutôt crever que de passer une heure avec un tel connard. » fin de citation. » me raconta-t-il en souriant.

J'étais atterrée; comment cette blonde siliconée avait osé dire ces horreurs sur moi ?

« Je peux te jurer que je n'ai prononcé aucun de ces mots ! »

« Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai aucune confiance en ce que me dit Tanya. Mais tu oublies notre rencontre officielle. Avoue que tu n'avais pas une bonne opinion de moi. »

« Euh… je… J'avais eu une mauvaise journée alors … enfin tu vois, je n'étais pas objective. Je ne juge pas les gens sur la première impression d'habitude. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Pourquoi tu as dit rencontre officielle ? » éludai-je.

« A la rentrée, tu m'as bousculé et t'es excusée sans même me regarder. »

« Désolée… je ne suis pas comme ça, vraiment. C'est difficile à expliquer… »

« Non, c'est très simple. Je suis passé par là aussi… »

Je brulais d'envie de lui demander les raisons de son divorce. Le peu que j'avais vu de lui aujourd'hui le rangeait dans la catégorie « trop parfait pour être célibataire ».

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui… je suis divorcé depuis plus longtemps, j'ai dépassé le stade de la haine de l'autre. J'aurais sans doute aussi bâti une muraille entre le monde et Sacha et moi, mais ma famille m'a obligé à rester ouvert, à ne pas baisser bras. »

« Je n'ai pas baissé les bras. »

« Depuis quand n'as-tu pas eu d'orgasmes, avec un homme j'entends, pas avec un jouet ? Plus simple, depuis quand n'as-tu pas souri à un homme ? »

Mes joues s'enflammèrent malgré moi. Je me retins de lui lancer une pique et pris un instant pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire. Je regardais ma fille courir main dans la main avec Sacha, pour que ce ne soit pas une course lui avait-elle dit. Mon cœur se serra en constatant que la muraille existait bel et bien et que j'avais aussi isolé ma fille en même temps que moi.

« Je n'arrive pas à dépasser ce stade. Jacob m'a toujours eue sous sa coupe. Il n'a jamais été violent, son truc à lui c'est la manipulation. Il m'a fait gober tellement de couleuvres… j'ai subi durant tant d'années ses lubies et ses changements d'humeur en me disant que c'était ça l'amour. »

« Combien d'années ? »

« Je le connais depuis ma naissance, on a grandi ensemble et on est sortis ensemble à quinze ans. Il a été le seul. »

« Il t'a trompée ? »

« Non, enfin je ne crois pas. Il était fier de me montrer, il m'exhibait devant ses amis, ses collègues et ensuite ses clients. Il n'est pas fait pour rester seul je suppose. Entre la séparation et le divorce, il m'a harcelée pour que je revienne sur ma décision, six mois à subir ses appels et ses tentatives de reconquête… Une semaine après notre divorce, il draguait cette femme, Leah et depuis ils filent le parfait amour… Il aurait du être celui à souffrir de notre divorce, mais il est vite passé à autre chose. » racontai-je amèrement.

« Il faut que tu cesses de ressasser, tu dois lui dire ce que tu as sur le cœur et passer aussi à autre chose. »

« Bof… à quoi ça me servirait… »

« Refaire ta vie. Ne me dis pas qu'une femme aussi belle et pleine d'esprit que toi ne croule pas sous les invitations… »

« Je pense avoir joué à fond la carte de la femme asociale. Enfin bref. Merci de ta sollicitude, quand je te vois avec ton fils, je me dis que c'est possible. »

« Je sais que mon discours de tout à l'heure sur le fait que mon fils est ma priorité a du te paraître mièvre… »

« Non, c'est juste que… j'adore ma fille évidemment, mais je voudrais connaître ce que c'est d'être vraiment aimée… » avouai-je tout bas.

« Je comprends. Je suis comme toi, mais disons que la vie a fait que mon fils a été mon centre de l'univers dès sa conception. »

« Tu veux bien m'en dire plus ? »

« J'ai rencontré Tanya lors d'une soirée arrosée… jamais je n'aurais fait ça sans être ivre. Pour, ça n'était qu'un coup d'un soir. Je suis resté deux mois sans avoir de ses nouvelles, puis un jour elle débarque à mon cabinet me dit qu'elle est enceinte et qu'elle a besoin d'un peu d'argent pour l'avortement. »

« Mon dieu, quelle… Continue. »

« J'étais en état de choc, elle a cru que je ne voulais pas l'aider alors elle m'a menacé. Quand j'ai réussi à parler, ce fut pour lui demander de m'épouser. J'avais à l'époque l'obsession d'avoir une vie parfaite. Un bon travail d'architecte, une femme et des enfants dans une belle et grande maison… bref, ce que mes parents ont eu. Tanya ne voulait rien de tout cela mais l'appât du gain fut plus fort que son ambition d'apprentie starlette. Quand Sacha est né, on a appris qu'il risquait de perdre la vue et l'ouïe, une déformation due au fait que Tanya avait continué de boire durant toute la grossesse. »

« C'est terrible. »

« Il a du être opéré, trois fois en six ans et aujourd'hui il est en parfaite santé. Mais sa mère n'a jamais voulu reconnaître ses torts, elle me blâme car je l'ai forcée à garder notre fils. Notre divorce a été prononcé un an après la naissance de Sacha. »

« Comment as-tu pu surmonter ta haine envers cette gar… elle ? »

« Je l'ai d'abord supprimée de nos vies mais elle est revenue repentante, elle le voit toutes les semaines, une heure ou deux. Elle a suivi une thérapie qui l'a beaucoup aidée. »

« Mais toi ? »

« Je lui ai dit ce que j'avais à dire quand j'ai demandé le divorce. Je ne voulais pas perdre mon temps à la haïr elle quand mon fils avait besoin d'amour. Ma famille m'a beaucoup soutenu, je n'étais jamais seul dans la salle d'attente à l'hôpital. J'ai réduit de moitié mon activité et consacre tout mon temps libre à Sacha. Sa vie n'est pas aussi idyllique que je le voudrais, il a besoin de plus d'amour et mon seul regret est de ne pas lui suffire, mais c'est dans l'ordre des choses, non ? »

« Oui, sans doute… »

La fête à l'école fut à la hauteur des attentes des enfants. Les familles entières étaient venues déguisées, il y avait assez de gâteaux et sucreries pour tenir un siège d'un an. Nous avions enfilé nos costumes rapidement, Déborah avait insisté que comme elle je porte un serre-tête qui imitait les oreilles laineuses des moutons. Je me trouvais ridicule mais je vis pire.

Edward était magnifique en lion. Son fils et lui n'avaient pourtant mis qu'un pantalon et une chemise couleur camel et avaient accroché au dessus des fesses une longue queue. Sacha portait un masque en plus.

Contre toute attente, je m'amusais beaucoup, je pris des dizaines de photos de ma fille et de ses amis, et aussi d'Edward.

Ensuite je proposai le Chuck E Cheese, les enfants explosèrent de joie à l'idée de jouer aux jeux vidéo en mangeant de la pizza. Edward et moi discutâmes toute la soirée, même quand les enfants s'endormirent devant leurs assiettes.

En me déposant chez moi, je crus que cette journée parfaite s'achevait mais Edward m'aida à porter Déborah à l'intérieur et quand il hésita à parler sur le seuil de la porte, je fondis sur ses lèvres. Il répondit aussitôt à mon baiser, me forçant à le laisser entrer de nouveau dans le salon.

J'avais agi sans réfléchir, je n'étais pas du genre impulsive et avant j'aurais sans doute mis des semaines à me décider à embrasser un homme. Edward avait fait de cette journée une vraie réussite, je me sentais en sécurité et en confiance.

Après plusieurs minutes, il se détacha avec empressement de mes bras.

« Sacha ! Je peux le mettre au lit avec ta fille ? »

J'acquiesçai incapable de réfléchir ou même de parler. Deux minutes plus tard, il était de retour contre moi, il m'allongea ensuite sur le canapé étroit, manquant de nous faire tomber tous les deux.

« Bella… j'ai eu envie de te serrer dans mes bras toute la journée… Tu sens si bon… » me susurra-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

Ce fut comme un signal, je n'avais pas peur, je pouvais me laisser aller. Edward ne me désirait pas d'une façon brutale, il était tendre dans ses mots et ses gestes.

« Dans ma chambre. » haletai-je en le repoussant pour me lever puis je le tirai à l'étage.

Nous nous étions endormis tard mais satisfaits, émerveillée en ce qui me concernait. Les enfants nous réveillèrent en fanfare, nullement surpris de nous trouver ensemble au lit. Dès qu'ils quittèrent la chambre, je n'osai pas parler alors j'entrepris d'attraper ma robe de chambre.

« Bella, tu vas bien ? » me demanda Edward d'une petite voix.

« Oui et toi ? » répondis-je toujours sans me tourner vers lui.

« Oui. C'est un peu gênant d'être surpris par les enfants. Je suis désolé si tu es mal à l'aise. »

« Nonnnnn, qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Regarde-moi, s'il te plait. »

J'obéis avec appréhension. Edward se trouvait au milieu du lit, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Puis il m'embrassa légèrement.

« Tu rougis… c'est adorable. Alors, tu me laisses ma chance ? »

« Dis oui maman ! »

Déborah et Sacha étaient sur le seuil de la chambre, tentant de se cacher.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix… » murmurai-je.

« Super ! » s'exclamèrent les enfants.

« Ne te force pas Bella. »

Edward semblait un peu vexé.

« Je ne me force pas… »

« Et voila que le lion s'est épris de l'agneau... » me déclara mon nouvel amour avant de m'embrasser passionnément.

« Comme l'agneau est stupide... »

« Oui et quel masochiste ce lion ! »

 **FIN**

* * *

Reviews reçues lors de la première publication

celine68990 chapter 16 . Jul 30, 2012

Très belle histoire !

Ma préférée des trois dernières !

Merci pour le partage

Céline

Lagasy chapter 16 . Jul 29, 2012

Coucou!

J'ai vraiment aimé cet os. L'idée de reprendre l'histoire du lion et de l'agneau de cette façon est bien trouvé. Et puis c'est simple, moi j'adore quand Edward et Bella sont parents.

Bonne continuation.

Bizoo

Lily-Rose-Bella chapter 16 . Jul 29, 2012

c'est mignon! surtout la fin! P

jennifer2601 chapter 17 . Nov 1, 2014

Par contre celle ci est vraiment tip top

puceron52 chapter 17 . May 18, 2013

Quel tendre fin, une vie bien compliquée qui fini par s'arranger le plus beau des cadeaux non ?

j'aime beaucoup lire ce genre de chose

merci –J-

nicky chapter 17 . Oct 10, 2012

j'aime beaucoup ! les dernières phrases m'ont bien fait rire ! ça me dit quelque chose :! lol

mlca66 chapter 17 . Sep 13, 2012

ha bella et edward humains, adultes... un de mes os préférés !


	10. 10 - Journée de paresse

**OS – Journée de paresse**

 **Couple: Edward et Bella**  
 **Rating: M**  
 **PDV: Edward**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, je n'ai vraiment rien envie de faire. Mais alors, rien de rien, en tout cas rien de ce qu'en tant qu'étudiant modèle je devrais faire aujourd'hui. Hors de question d'aller en cours ou encore de rejoindre ma sœur pour déjeuner, je veux juste rester à glander dans mon studio. Personne ne m'en empêchera !

Je suis si prévisible m'a dit hier la fille que je convoite. Je suis asocial m'a dit mon frère samedi dernier après que j'ai refusé d'aller me saouler avec lui. Je ne suis pas marrant et n'inspire pas ma sœur. Je suis trop indécis me disent sans cesse mes parents… Quelle blague ! J'ai envie de tous les envoyer balader.

Mon réveil a sonné à sept heures, je l'ai éteint aussitôt et je me suis recouché. Une heure plus tard, des coups répétés à ma porte me sortent un peu de mon sommeil mais cessent dès que je lance un « Dégage ! ». Je ne sais pas qui c'était mais je n'ai pas du tout apprécié être réveillé ainsi.

Vers onze heures, mon téléphone me réveille, il sonne encore et encore pendant au moins dix minutes. Je n'ai pas l'intention de décrocher mais je regarde tout de même qui s'acharne, ma sœur Alice… Évidemment. J'éteins mon portable, trois minutes plus tard, mon téléphone fixe sonne et le répondeur s'enclenche.

« Edward, je sais que tu es chez toi. Décroche ton téléphone ! Je t'avais prévenu qu'une copine à moi devait passer ce matin prendre un bouquin qui prend la poussière chez toi. Tu t'en souviens ? Bon bref, je t'attends dans un heure pour déjeuner, tu as intérêt à te pointer. » me menace ma petite sœur.

« Dans tes rêves ! » je réplique dans le vide.

Je me souviens de ce bouquin que je devais prêter, ça attendra demain !

Alors que je cuisine, enfin plutôt assemble du pain, du fromage et du jambon, mon téléphone fixe sonne à nouveau. Je vais devoir le débrancher.

« Edward mon chéri, c'est maman. On s'inquiète pour toi. Tu n'es pas en cours et Alice m'a dit que tu as été très impoli avec son amie ce matin. Rappelle-moi très vite ! »

Je me reprends alors que le remords m'envahit. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète mais c'est donc si compliqué de me laisser une journée seul ? Je rallume mon portable, dix sept appels en absence et autant de messages et textos. J'en envoie un à ma mère pour lui dire que je vais bien puis j'éteins de nouveau mon téléphone et débranche le fixe.

Ensuite je retourne dans mon canapé/lit/table à manger et zappe sur MTV. Ah ! Une émission sur les meilleures chansons de Green Day ! Génial ! Je me déhanche sur la musique et imite le guitariste tout en dévorant mon sandwich.

Je rigole tout seul en remarquant qu'Alice doit m'attendre depuis quarante cinq minutes… Pour toutes les fois où elle m'a posé un lapin, trainé dans les magasins un samedi après-midi, forcé à regarder des films romantiques débiles, j'en passe et des meilleures !

Une demi-heure plus tard, on frappe de nouveau à ma porte et j'ai peur que ce soit ma pénible sœur. J'éteins aussitôt le son de ma télé et attends en silence.

« Edward, tu es là ? » demande une voix féminine que je ne reconnais pas.

Elle frappe encore cinq minutes, et piqué par la curiosité je colle mon oreille à la porte.

« Il n'est pas chez lui, Alice, dit-elle. Non, écoute, je vais l'acheter tant pis si je vais être en retard, continue-t-elle. Non ! Parce que ça ne se fait pas ! Évidemment qu'il va s'en rendre compte ! Pffff ok, je te les ramène demain matin devant le bâtiment de sciences. »

Elle a raccroché et je m'éloigne, quelle enquiquineuse cette Alice ! Je bondis sur mon canapé en entendant le bruit de clés dans ma serrure. La porte s'entrouvre et je n'ose même plus bouger. Une petite tête brune apparaît dans l'embrasure, elle ne m'a pas encore vu alors elle ouvre la porte en grand.

« Oh mon dieu, je vais la tuer… » je murmure en pensant à ma peste de sœur.

La fille me voit et crie.

« Donne-moi ton portable ! » j'exige.

Ma sœur va entendre parler de moi, je trouve son numéro dans la mémoire.

« Ça y est, tu as trouvé le bouquin ? Y a pas trop de bazar dans le studio d'Edward? Tu as trouvé ses magazines pornos sous son… »

« Alice ! » je m'écrie.

« Edward ! Mais… ? »

« Tu es complètement folle ma parole ! Tu lui as raconté quoi d'autre sur moi ? Et puis tu es totalement irresponsable de donner mes clés à une étrangère ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella est une super fille, je la connais depuis une semaine seulement mais elle est géniale ! »

Je me pince le nez et récite mon mantra « Ne pas insulter ma sœur ». Puis je remarque que sa copine se tient près de la porte, les yeux rivés au sol.

« Je ne voulais qu'une journée seul, sans toi, maman ou encore Emmett pour me casser les pieds ! C'est trop demandé ! » je réplique à Alice.

« T'es tellement pathétique, frérot ! T'as pas de vie sociale et tu veux te cloitrer ? »

« La ferme Alice ! »

Je raccroche rageusement et balance le téléphone.

« Hey ! »

Oups, j'ai oublié que ce n'est pas mon portable. Je me précipite et le ramasse. En me relevant, je trouve Bella face à moi et je la regarde vraiment pour la première fois. Wow… Elle est superbe, elle a un physique banal, enfin quelconque mais ses yeux sont hypnotiques, et ses lèvres, sa poitrine aussi… Elle est tout sauf banale en fait.

« Edward tu te sens bien ? » elle me demande en rougissant.

« Désolé pour ton portable, je ne pense pas qu'il soit cassé. »

« Ok, bon puisque je suis là, tu peux me prêter ce livre… et aussi mettre des vêtements? »

Je déglutis. Effectivement, je ne porte que mon caleçon de la veille et celui-ci ne cache rien de l'effet que cette petite bombe commence à me faire.

« Quel livre ? »

Je pars à la recherche du bouquin, je n'ai aucune idée d'où il se trouve mais je cherche efficacement. Il faut vraiment que Bella parte et vite ! J'ai réussi à calmer mon érection mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour que ça revienne, je me connais.

« Mais il est où ce putain de livre à la con ! » je peste.

Bella commence à s'impatienter, toutes les deux minutes elle propose de repasser demain mais je m'acharne et peut-être que je n'ai pas si envie que ça qu'elle parte.

« Je vais rater mon examen, je suis foutue… » murmure-t-elle et je me fige aussitôt.

« Attends, c'est pas la mort. Tu ne vas pas rater ton semestre à cause de ça. »

Limite je veux la prendre dans mes bras et la rassurer. Merde ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu pour aujourd'hui. Ou peut-être que… Je veux faire autrement que d'habitude, et d'habitude je n'aurais jamais osé me montrer à demi-nu devant une fille qui me plait. D'habitude, je ne suis pas entreprenant. D'habitude, je suis un gentleman.

« Tu m'as l'air d'avoir besoin de te détendre. Assieds-toi ! » je lui dis en me dirigeant vers ma petite cuisine.

Alice qui prévoit toujours tout avait acheté beaucoup d'alcool pour ma pendaison de crémaillère l'année dernière, elle n'avait pas prévu que si peu de personnes viendraient… pathétique hein ? Mais aujourd'hui je vais pouvoir boire en journée et accompagné ! Je me souviens d'un cocktail qu'Emmett a tenté de m'apprendre. Les doses sont approximatives mais ce mojito a bon gout. Je ramène deux grands verres remplis à ras bord.

« Tiens. »

Bella hésite, elle n'a sans doute pas plus l'habitude que moi que de boire en journée. Finalement elle se saisit d'un verre et goute à mon cocktail. Elle ferme les yeux puis se lèche la lèvre supérieure… oh oh problème. Vite un coussin !

« Merci Edward. Je m'excuse d'avoir fait irruption chez toi. J'ai vraiment besoin de ce bouquin pour demain. »

« Alors on a tout notre temps pour le retrouver… En attendant, détends-toi. »

« Non, je ne veux pas te déranger tu dois être occupé… »

Elle se mord la lèvre et lance des coups d'œil à mon studio. Comment ai-je fait pour rester oisif et mettre autant de bazar chez moi ?

« Je me fais une journée off… Tu n'imagines pas comme ça fait du bien. »

Elle ne répond pas alors je remets le son de la télé.

« Tu aimes ce groupe ? »

« Je ne connais pas bien en fait. J'écoute peu de musique moderne. » me dit-elle.

« Et tu as le nez dans les livres ? » je lui lance un peu moqueur.

« Ne me juge pas. Ta sœur et ton frère m'ont raconté beaucoup de choses sur toi, t'es pas mieux que moi ! »

« Tu connais mon frère ? »

« Tes parents aussi, enfin je les ai croisés il y a deux jours. »

Je la dévisage et cette fois-ci elle ne baisse pas son regard. Mieux, ses yeux se plissent, je sens venir la vanne.

« Tu continues à chercher ? » dit-elle en soupirant.

C'est tout ? Merde son regard me fait de plus en plus d'effet, si je me relève de ce canapé, elle va revoir ma trique… mais c'est peut-être ce qu'elle cherche… se pourrait-il que j'aie à faire à une coquine timide ? La seule fille avec qui j'ai couché m'a dit que mon sexe était impressionnant et depuis je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il a changé.

Ouvre grand tes mirettes Bella.

Je me lève et me plante devant elle, son regard reste une seconde rivé sur mon caleçon tendu et elle se mord la lèvre.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Bella. J'ai ce livre mais je ne vois pas où il peut être… »

« Je vais y aller. »

Elle se lève précipitamment, trop précipitamment. Elle titube puis retombe sur le canapé. Je remarque alors que son verre est quasiment vide.

« Tu es venue à pied ? »

« Non en voiture. » me répond Bella.

« Tu crois être en état de conduire ? »

« Évidemment ! »

Et pour illustrer ses propos elle se relève et titube à nouveau.

« Assieds-toi, je vais te faire un sandwich. »

Après qu'elle ai mangé et moi fini mon mojito, je lui propose de jouer à mon jeu vidéo préféré, Guitar Hero. Elle semble hésiter et se mord une nouvelle fois la lèvre inférieure.

« Tu connais ? »

« J'ai vu la pub… »

« C'est assez simple, tu vas voir. »

Au bout de deux heures à tenter de lui apprendre à jouer le même morceau, je jette l'éponge. Bella a eu le temps de digérer le mojito, ses mouvements sont moins brusques mais elle rigole parfois pour rien. Alice l'a appelé trois fois pour savoir si j'avais enfin trouvé le livre. Plusieurs fois, j'ai surpris son regard sur mon corps et je lui ai retourné des œillades.

« Je ne suis vraiment pas douée. Désolée. »

« Non, tu dois bien avoir d'autres talents… »

Bella a de nouveau ce tic avec sa lèvre à la fois exaspérant car je voudrais savoir ce qu'elle pense, et à la fois excitant.

« Je pourrais te faire découvrir un autre truc que tu n'as jamais fait. » je lui propose alors que je suis certain de ne pas avoir le courage de répondre à sa prochaine question.

« Comme quoi ? »

« Hum… c'est la première fois que je passe une journée ainsi, je te l'ai dit, ça fait vraiment du bien. Tu pourrais le faire aussi… avec moi, aujourd'hui. »

« C'est ce que je fais depuis mon arrivée, non ? »

« Pas entièrement. Tu dois éteindre ton téléphone, annuler tous les projets de ta journée et de ta soirée. Tu dois lâcher prise, ne plus penser à ton avenir, aux conséquences de tes actes et toutes ces autres conneries qui nous bouffent la vie. »

« Tu acceptes de partager ta journée paresseuse avec moi ? »

« Oui, tu ne me déranges pas du tout. »

Mon sourire s'élargit, j'adore la voir rougir, elle hésite mais là maintenant, elle a envie de rester avec moi.

« Je suppose que je dois aussi passer le reste de la journée en sous-vêtements… »

« … Hum… Oui, enfin c'est l'idée que je me suis fait de cette journée… » parviens-je à articuler.

« Ok... »

Elle se lève, me tourne le dos pensant s'isoler mais quand elle se penche elle m'offre une superbe vue sur son fessier. Le coussin ne va pas suffire. Je ne me reconnais pas, peut-être est-ce le mojito ? Je pourrais toujours prétexter que je suis ivre si elle me repousse.

Bella se retourne enfin, elle porte un ensemble en coton simple mais rouge et c'est la couleur qui me fait fantasmer. Elle est parfaite, son corps est mince et pâle, ses seins emprisonnés n'attendent que ma bouche. Elle est la tentation incarnée.

« Tu aurais une bière ? » me demande-t-elle en prenant place près de moi.

« Tu veux ? »

« C'est dans l'idée de cette journée, non ? »

Je nous sors une bouteille à chacun et nous la buvons en silence tout en continuant de regarder le marathon Green Day. Parfois, Bella se dandine en rythme, l'alcool semble la libérer de sa réserve.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je me perds totalement dans la contemplation de son magnifique visage fin et délicat. Elle a dû s'en rendre compte, elle rougit un peu mais semble tout de même à l'aise.

La tension entre nous augmente, je me raisonne tant bien que mal mais il me manque sans doute une bonne dose de sang dans le cerveau, sang qui s'est concentré plus au sud… Bella doit bien réaliser l'effet qu'elle me fait, elle ne s'est pas enfuie, elle est restée, elle a suggéré de se déshabiller. J'ai tellement envie de croire qu'elle me veut aussi.

« Bella ? »

Elle se tourne vers moi, le regard plein d'espoir, enfin je crois.

« Dis-moi que tu en as aussi envie. » je la supplie en penchant mes lèvres vers les siennes.

« Montre-moi ce que tu veux Edward. »

Je l'embrasse fougueusement, pose mes deux mains sur son beau visage et force ses lèvres pour laisser entrer ma langue. Elle gémit, je gémis, je la veux, je dois l'avoir, tout de suite !

Une de mes mains descend jusqu'à sa taille, j'attire Bella contre moi puis je la fais se coucher sous moi. Je n'ai aucun scrupule à coller mon bassin contre le sien.

« Tu sens l'effet que tu me fais ? »

« Mmmm Edward… j'ai cru que tu ne me toucherais jamais… » soupire-t-elle en se serrant davantage contre moi.

« Je ne vais plus jamais arrêter. »

J'adore mon frère Emmett, je sais que j'ai tout un stock de préservatifs dans le fond du tiroir de mon chevet grâce à lui. J'avais râlé quand je les avais découvert, mais dieu bénisse ce crétin, je vais me faire Bella autant de fois que je vais le pouvoir.

Mes mains sont parties à l'assaut de son corps mince, je goute à sa peau douce, je ne me contrôle plus, Bella gémit encore, signe qu'elle aime. Elle sursaute quand j'arrache son soutien-gorge mais me sourit quand je veux m'excuser. Ses seins sont faits pour moi, merde tout son corps est fait pour moi. Cette fille va me tuer.

« Bella, je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. » je la préviens un peu durement en plaquant férocement mon sexe tendu contre le sien.

Elle est mouillée, je passe quelques doigts sous le coton de sa culotte et titille ses lèvres intimes.

« Edward, prends moi ! Arrête de me torturer. »

J'ai toujours détesté les paroles crues même vulgaires dans les films pornographiques, c'est pour cela que je préfère les magazines. Mais maintenant que j'ai Bella à ma merci, j'ai envie de lui dire à quel point elle m'excite et je ne connais aucune façon « courtoise » de le faire. Je ne veux pas la choquer non plus.

« Oh Bella, t'es trop chaude ! Tu vas aimer ce que je vais te faire. »

Je tends une main et cherche frénétiquement un préservatif, de l'autre je descends la culotte de Bella. Quand tout est fait, Bella me pousse, se met à califourchon sur mes cuisses et fais glisser mon caleçon. La vue de cette beauté nue et brulante sur moi me rend encore plus dur, je n'ai décidément rien connu avant elle. Elle est trop… Mon cœur s'affole quand elle prend en bouche mon sexe, je grogne quand elle s'active.

« C'est super bon Bella mais je veux te prendre maintenant. » je lui dis une minute plus tard en la repoussant un peu pour mettre le préservatif.

Je la rallonge sur le dos, elle écarte ses jambes et je déglutis à la vue de son sexe offert. Je vais m'y perdre, encore et encore, il n'y a pas d'autre alternative à ma vie désormais.

« Tu es à moi Bella. »

« Oui Edward, maintenant. » gémit-elle tandis que son corps se frotte au mien.

Tout l'immeuble a du m'entendre gémir quand je l'ai pénétré d'un coup. Tout l'immeuble a du entendre quand Bella et moi avons joui. Tout l'immeuble a du entendre quand je l'ai prise en levrette plus tard, puis quand elle m'a chevauché, quand je l'ai léchée et qu'elle m'a rendu la pareille. Tout l'immeuble a du m'entendre lui répéter qu'elle est à moi, son corps et son cœur sont pour moi. Tout l'immeuble a du l'entendre crier « oui » une centaine de fois, elle a crié aussi d'autres mots.

Je n'aurai même pas honte quand je croiserai mes voisins.

Vers deux heures du matin, Bella s'endort contre mon torse et je comprends que j'ai enfin une raison d'être là, tout m'a mené vers elle ou elle vers moi peu importe. Je peux vivre la routine de chaque jour avec elle à mes côtés car mes nuits seront consacrées à faire jouir Bella.

 **FIN**

* * *

Reviews reçues lors de la première publication

lil patmol chapter 17 . Jul 31, 2012

J'adore chacun de tes OS !

A quand un tout mimi avec jasper et alice ?

Lily-Rose-Bella chapter 17 . Jul 31, 2012

comme quoi cette journée de paresse lui a bien profité! P lol

celine68990 chapter 17 . Jul 31, 2012

Os sympathique merci pour le partage.

Celine

jennifer2601 chapter 18 . Nov 1, 2014

Eh ba je ne trouve même pas mes mots Celle-ci elle était vraiment toride.

puceron52 chapter 18 . May 18, 2013

Une petite coquine cette Bella

Merci .J.


	11. 11 - Envers et contre tous

**OS – Envers et contre tous**

 **Couple: Edward et Bella**  
 **Rating: T**  
 **PDV: Bella**

* * *

« J'en ai marre de me cacher ! Je veux aller avec toi à cette soirée. » insista Edward.

« Je déteste danser et tu le sais. »

Je commençais à redouter la suite de cette discussion. Pourtant tout était parfait, nous étions seuls chez moi.

« Ou autre chose, mais public. »

« Je ne comprends pas ta réaction, Edward. Tu disais qu'il était plus raisonnable de nous cacher. On était d'accord. »

« J'ai changé d'avis. Tu as honte de moi, c'est ça ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Oh mon dieu, ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu comme discussion… » marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

« Tu avais prévu quelque chose ? »

« Edward, je t'aime. Je n'ai pas honte de toi, j'étais tellement fière le premier matin où tu m'as prise dans tes bras au lycée. Tu es le plus merveilleux des garçons, je suis très chanceuse. »

« Pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas t'accuser ou te rendre triste. »

Il baissa la tête, je savais que si je ne disais rien, il allait s'auto-flageller et partir.

« Edward, je suis comme toi. »

« Vraiment ? » me demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

« Je ne dis à personne la façon dont tu me tiens la main, les projets que nous faisons, que ta voix est le plus mélodieux des sons, je ne dis à personne que tu as bouleversé ma vie. Et ça me tue. Je voudrais le crier à plein poumon. Je brule de ne pas te toucher ou t'embrasser quand nous sommes au lycée. Je n'arrive plus à supporter la distance entre nous. »

« Bella… mon amour… »

Il me serra contre lui, comme si j'étais la seule personne au monde qui comptait. Il était pour moi le seul et l'unique, qu'importe mon âge ou mon manque d'expérience.

« Edward, ils ont voulu nous séparer, persuadés que nous avons commis la pire erreur. Que ce soit nos amis au lycée, mon père qui m'a interdit de te parler, tes parents qui pensent que tu ne me mérites pas. Tout le monde est contre nous, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. »

« J'ai du mal à le croire. Je redoute le jour où tu réaliseras que je ne suis pas celui qu'il te … »

« Non ! Tu es le pire de nos détracteurs ! N'écoute pas ce qu'ils disent, je ne tomberai pas si tu es là. Tu peux compter sur moi, je t'aime tellement. Rien n'est plus fort que ça. »

Il m'embrassa passionnément, me serrant plus fort contre lui.

« Ma Bella, je ne sais pas comment continuer, c'est si difficile. Ça ne finira jamais. »

« Edward, oublions les ce soir. C'est si rare de nous retrouver. »

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » se souvint-il.

Je ne voulais plus réprimer mes envies. Il fallait qu'il sache que j'étais prête à l'aimer plus … physiquement. Je me sentais tellement en confiance avec lui.

« Je n'avais jamais cru que je rencontrerais l'amour à mon âge. Tu connais l'histoire de mes parents, mais tu es là et je suis tellement heureuse d'être avec toi. Je sais déjà que je t'aimerai toujours. »

« Moi aussi Bella. Tu m'as complètement transformé. Tu m'as révélé à moi-même. »

« Je t'ai dit que je mourrais d'envie de t'enlacer et t'embrasser dès que je te vois… en fait c'est plus que ça. J'ai vraiment envie de sentir ta peau sur la mienne, tes lèvres partout sur mon corps, je veux explorer ton corps aussi. »

Mon regard était resté ancré dans le sien lors de ma confession, j'avais vu ses pupilles se dilater et je ressentais déjà la chaleur de nos corps augmenter. Ses mains s'étaient renfermées autour de ma taille, elles prenaient enfin possession de mon corps.

« Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi, j'ai besoin de toi, Bella. Tu es magnifique. » murmura-t-il.

Mes mains accrochèrent le bas de son t-shirt et le firent passer au dessus de sa tête. Puis elles s'attaquèrent à sa ceinture et enfin aux boutons de son jean. Les siennes avaient remonté mon débardeur et malmenaient mes hanches, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Edward avait toujours fait attention à ne pas dépasser les limites, il était toujours très tendre, je savais qu'il se retenait. Ce soir, je voulais qu'il fasse enfin ce qu'il voulait. Je m'en fichais de la tendresse, de la prudence. J'étais déjà assurée de son amour sincère, il pouvait bien être rude, pressant dans ces moments car je voulais l'être aussi.

Ce soir là et pour la première fois, nous nous découvrions. Nos deux corps nus enlacés avaient longtemps lutté contre le sommeil. J'avais voulu profiter de chaque seconde de ces instants si rares. Mon père travaillait toute la nuit et le début de matinée, nous offrant sans le savoir une occasion de renforcer notre amour.

Garder notre relation secrète avait été la seule solution face à cette pression.

Débarquant de Phoenix, j'étais devenue la « nouvelle » et dans une ville comme Forks, c'était tout un événement. Beaucoup d'élèves voulurent aussitôt faire ma connaissance et se mettre à côté de moi pendant les cours.

Ce fut mon partenaire de biologie qui eut la réaction la plus vive. Il me prit d'abord en pitié. Edward était lui-même l'objet de commérages, c'était le « dangereux délinquant » de Forks. Puis il fit tout pour me tenir à distance quand j'avais manifesté de l'intérêt pour lui. Je l'avais invité à la plage de la Push avec d'autres élèves, au cinéma de Port Angeles, j'avais même pensé à la pêche mais Edward refusait toujours poliment.

Les filles me dirent de me méfier, personne ne comprit pourquoi il se montrait patient avec moi, d'habitude il envoyait bouler ceux qui lui parlaient. J'avais rassemblé tout mon courage et un après-midi entre deux cours, je lui avais glissé un mot. Une heure plus tard, alors que nous nous retrouvions pour le cours de biologie, il me donna à son tour une très courte note. Il avait accepté de me voir le soir même derrière le stade.

Je repensais souvent à notre premier rendez-vous, nous l'avions commenté ensemble des semaines après. J'avais été si nerveuse à l'idée d'être rejetée, je ne m'étais pas vraiment attendue à ce qu'il m'engueule !

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » me dit-il durement quand j'arrivais un quart d'heure en avance au stade.

« Edward, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'empêches d'être proche de toi. Je veux que tu m'expliques. »

« Bella, c'est impossible. On ne devrait pas être amis. »

« Tu ne veux même pas essayer ! C'est injuste. »

« Pourquoi Bella ? Tu rends les choses si difficiles. Si tu savais comme j'enrage tous les matins quand tu arrives au lycée et que tous ces crétins te tournent autour, quand je te croise dans les couloirs, tu leur parles et leur souris, quand tu pars après les cours et que tu leur dis à demain. »

« Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? C'est insensé, c'est toi qui me repousses. Tu crois que si facile pour moi de te voir toujours si triste et seul, alors que la seule chose que je veux faire c'est te prendre dans mes bras et t'em… »

Un sanglot m'avait empêché de finir ma phrase. Edward s'était rapproché de moi, avait pris ma main et très doucement releva mon visage vers le sien.

« Je ne suis pas une bonne personne. Je ne t'apporterai rien de bon… »

« C'est faux. Je sais déjà que tu es celui que je veux. »

« Bella, ne dis pas ça. Je n'en peux plus de t'éviter… »

J'avais plaqué mes lèvres sur les siennes avec violence. J'avais voulu le faire taire, qu'il cesse de réfléchir. Il avait répondu à mon baiser et ça avait été le début de notre amour enfin avoué.

Les semaines suivantes furent idylliques, nous ne nous quittions que pour les cours que nous n'avions pas en commun. Nous déjeunions seuls à l'extérieur du réfectoire, nous passions nos après-midis ensemble à étudier et surtout à discuter. Nous avions appris à nous connaître, et pour moi, chaque jour fut la confirmation qu'Edward était merveilleux et que lui plus que quiconque méritait d'être aimé.

Nous avions chacun délaissé nos anciens « amis », dès le premier jour ils avaient tenté de nous séparer en utilisant la voix de la raison. Nous nous suffisions à nous-mêmes, les autres n'étaient que des idiots. Hélas nos parents se mêlèrent à notre histoire. Mon père avait déjà arrêté Edward pour des broutilles, il n'empêche qu'il avait son opinion sur mon petit ami et qu'elle était très négative. Il me harcela pour que je rentre à six heures chaque soir, il me trainait à la réserve les dimanches. Mais je tins bon, je répétais à Charlie que c'était inutile de tenter de me séparer d'Edward, je l'aimais.

Il en parla à ma mère mais là encore rien n'y fit. Renée me sermonna des heures durant lors d'une de mes visites en Floride. Elle était persuadée elle aussi que je commettais la pire erreur de ma vie, elle craignait de me voir mariée et enceinte à dix-huit ans, comme elle l'avait été. Mais je n'étais pas elle, j'étais plus mature qu'elle, je n'avais jamais été du genre à m'amouracher du premier venu. J'avais failli lui lancer que je rêvais vraiment d'être mariée et enceinte à dix-huit ans, la différence était que ce qu'Edward et moi vivions était plus fort et plus vrai que ce qu'elle avait vécu avec mon père.

Mon père, face à ma résistance, se rendit chez les parents d'Edward. Ceux-ci ignoraient tout de la situation. Ils n'avaient même pas défendu leur fils, ils l'avaient puni et avaient exigé qu'il cesse de « corrompre » la fille du sheriff. Puis mon père menaça de me renvoyer auprès de ma mère.

Le lendemain, Edward voulut rompre avec moi. Il était convaincu de ne pas me mériter, que je serais mieux sans lui. Je pleurais beaucoup et lui aussi, j'avais eu du mal à le retenir et finalement nous avions décidé de nous cacher.

A l'annonce de notre rupture simulée, tout le monde se fit un plaisir de nous balancer la fameuse phrase « je te l'avais bien dit ». Je repris mes tristes habitudes au lycée avec mes anciens amis, qui m'avaient pardonné si facilement mon égarement. Edward aussi avait facilement réintégré son groupe de parias. Et personne ne vit à quel point nous souffrions de cette séparation. Mon père surtout préféra ignorer mes pleurs, ma mauvaise humeur quand j'étais avec lui, mon absence de communication. Je lui en voulais tellement, j'en voulais à la terre entière.

Edward doutait beaucoup de lui, chaque jour nous nous retrouvions le matin avant le lycée sur un sentier forestier. Et chaque matin, je devais le rassurer, lui donner du courage pour supporter la journée à venir l'un sans l'autre. J'étais assez forte pour deux et je savais qu'Edward m'aimait. Quand il doutait, quand il évoquait une séparation définitive, quand il voyait mes yeux humides, il m'enlaçait fortement contre lui en s'excusant et en me promettant de ne jamais cesser de m'aimer, de toujours être là pour moi.

Les mois étaient passés difficilement. Les notes d'Edward s'étaient beaucoup améliorées, il avait été soupçonné de tricherie mais finalement, on le laissa tranquille. Nous voulions aller ensemble à l'université. Evidemment, nos parents l'ignoraient. Les miens pensaient que je rejoindrais ma mère en Floride tandis qu'Edward était censé étudier à Seattle. Nous avions rempli tous les papiers nécessaires, fait les visites, trouvé un logement contribuant à donner du crédit à cette mascarade. Nous savions que jamais nous ne suivrions ces plans.

Le jour de notre remise des diplômes, j'étais très nerveuse. La veille Edward avait fait une « rechute ». Il avait peur de gâcher mon avenir, comme avait du lui seriner ses parents.

Nous devions partir ce soir-là à minuit. Nos parents n'avaient pas été étonnés de nous voir faire nos bagages la semaine passée. Ce qu'ils ignoraient c'est que nous avions fermé nos comptes en banque, programmer la résiliation de nos abonnements téléphoniques et grâce aux fréquentations de mon petit ami, nous avions aussi de faux papiers et étions désormais majeurs et en droit notamment de vivre sans l'accord de nos parents pour tout.

Ce fut tout de même difficile de dire bonne nuit à mon père et d'appeler pour la dernière fois ma mère. J'avais hésité à leur laisser un mot, j'avais écrit une lettre de onze pages, j'avais étalé toute ma colère, ma rancœur et mon désespoir face à leur attitude. Je leur disais aussi à quel point j'aimais Edward et qu'un jour je leur prouverais qu'ils avaient tort.

Je laissai la lettre sur la table de la cuisine et quittai vers onze heures la maison de mon père. Edward aussi était en avance et nerveux. Nous roulâmes près de vingt heures sans faire de pause. L'urgence avait été de quitter l'État de Washington et celui de l'Idaho.

Nous nous arrêtâmes dans un « bed and breakfast » sur la route 24, impatients de tester nos nouvelles identités. Le soleil se couchait et si le paysage était magnifique, je n'avais d'yeux que pour Edward. Dans l'intimité d'une petite chambre, je me donnais à lui sans craindre le lendemain, sans avoir peur d'être surprise par mon père, sans être pressée.

En m'endormant contre lui cette nuit-là, je sus que j'avais fait le bon choix.

 **Neuf ans après**

De retour à Forks… Je ne savais pas encore ce que je dirais à mon père quand je le verrais. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer pour le mieux. Les parents d'Edward avaient au moins vu en photo nos deux filles, mais je doutais que mon père ait accepté de regarder le cliché.

Personne ne savait que nous venions à la soirée des anciens du lycée, il y avait fort à parier que nous serions l'attraction de la soirée. Edward pensait au départ que c'était une mauvaise idée d'y aller mais en nous couvait toujours ce sentiment d'injustice. Nous avions du nous cacher des mois durant, nous avions subi les regards lourds et les remarques de nos camarades. Nous avions du prétendre ne pas nous aimer, à cause de leurs préjugés.

En pénétrant dans le gymnase, un frisson me parcourut. Je serrai plus fort le bras de mon mari et il me sourit.

Les chuchotements remplacèrent les éclats de voix et les rires. Nous étions arrivés une heure après le début, j'avais soigné notre entrée. On nous avait distribué à l'entrée un badge avec notre nom et une photo de nous prise en dernière année. Edward et moi ne pûmes retenir nos rires face aux clichés.

Tant de chemin me séparait de cette jeune fille effacée et mal habillée. Je portais ce soir là pour l'occasion une longue robe bleu nuit en soie fendue sur le coté, des escarpins à talon haut et un sac à main de marque que toutes ces pimbêches allaient évidemment remarquer.

Edward n'avait plus de piercing au sourcil, ni son éternel blouson de cuir ou encore un jean troué. Il était sublime dans un costume noir avec une fine cravate noire aussi. Ses cheveux, plus courts qu'à l'époque, étaient toujours en bataille, il était vraiment sexy et il était à moi.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, nous quittâmes la réunion et nous pressâmes de rejoindre la maison des parents d'Edward, où nous attendaient nos filles. J'étais si pressée que sans le vouloir je roulais trop vite et bien sur un gyrophare se refléta dans mon rétroviseur.

« Tout se passera bien mon amour. » me dit Edward.

Mon père s'approcha de notre voiture. Il avait vieilli, sa moustache n'était plus noire mais grise. Il toqua à ma fenêtre et après un dernier soupir je sortis de la voiture, Edward aussi.

« Bella ? »

« Nous sommes pressés, j'ai du rouler trop vite sans m'en apercevoir. » dis-je simplement.

Je le dévisageais, ses yeux incrédules alternaient entre Edward et moi.

« Je ne savais pas si tu étais prêt à avoir la preuve que j'avais raison, le destin a décidé pour nous n'est-ce pas ? » ajoutai-je avec ironie.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire, balbutia mon père. Je croyais ne plus jamais pouvoir te revoir… »

« Charlie, tu sais pourquoi je suis partie… »

« Oui, et je m'en veux encore. Je sais que vous vivez à New York, que tu es éditrice et que toi Edward tu es dans la finance. »

Je souris, soulagée de n'entendre aucun reproche. Il nous regardait avec incrédulité mais aussi avec joie.

« Où sont vos filles ? Renesmée et Carlie c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui, elles sont chez les parents d'Edward. Tu as vu la photo… » je lui dis avant de me mordre la lèvre attendant un reproche.

« Oui ta mère me les a toutes copiées et je vois Esmé parfois qui me donne des nouvelles… Bells, j'ai essayé de vous retrouver. »

« Je m'en doutais un peu. »

« Ça m'a pris trois ans avant de baisser les bras. Et puis il y a cinq ans, tu as envoyé la première photo aux parents d'Edward. »

« J'ai hésité à te l'envoyer mais nous n'étions pas prêts à être retrouvés. »

« Je comprends… mais maintenant ? Vous êtes revenus pour combien de temps. »

« Deux jours. »

« Oh, euh bien. » mon père se passa la main sur le visage comme pour se réveiller.

« Viens demain rencontrer tes petites filles. » lui dis-je doucement en posant une main sur son épaule.

En un geste très rapide, il me plaqua contre lui et me serra fort en murmurant « pardon ».

Deux jours après ces retrouvailles, ou plutôt ces réconciliations avec notre passé, Edward et moi étions rentrés à New York. Nos parents n'avaient de cesse de nous complimenter pour notre réussite et surtout pour nos adorables de fillettes. Nous n'avions pas voulu alors revenir sur leurs tentatives de nous séparer et sur notre fuite. Pourtant il restait beaucoup à dire. Ils ne se doutaient pas qu'Edward comme moi avions souffert de cet isolement. Les premiers logements que nous avions occupés étaient des taudis, cela importait peu.

Quand Edward avait failli mourir d'une mauvaise grippe un an après notre fugue, je m'étais retrouvée sans personne pour me rassurer. Cette épreuve nous avait définitivement marqué, trois mois plus tard, j'avais épousé Edward dans une petite église.

Nous vivions dans une bulle pendant nos études. Puis peu à peu, nous nous étions faits de vrais amis et nous avions eu dès lors le sentiment de faire partie d'une vraie famille. Pour autant, le spectre de nos parents nous hantait encore, j'avais toutes ces années longuement hésité à leur téléphoner. Pour apaiser ma conscience, j'avais voulu nommer nos filles d'après les prénoms de nos parents.

Edward avait gardé une attitude revêche vis à vis d'eux jusqu'à ce que Renesmée fête son premier anniversaire. L'absence des grands parents de notre fille avait été l'élément déclencheur de notre retour vers nos racines. Edward consentit à ce que j'envoie quelques photos à sa mère et la mienne mais sans mentionner d'adresse, de peur que l'on nous retrouve.

Après toutes ces années, mon mari avait toujours craint le jour où j'entendrais enfin la voix de la raison et le quitterais. Certains jours, je le blâmais, d'autres je le cajolais, c'était incompréhensible pour moi de devoir le convaincre alors que nous nous aimions tant. J'avais compté sur ce séjour à Forks pour lui prouver que nous avions eu raison de nous aimer. Et nous couchant dans notre lit à notre retour à New York, Edward me regarda avec émotion et me dit :

« Je sais que tu m'aimes. »

« Il semblerait que nous avons réussi, tous nos efforts et nos peines sont récompensés de tant de joie. »

« Et dire qu'on nous a répété que nous faisions une erreur, ils pariaient tous que tu me larguerais vite… »

« Ou que tu me tromperais. » ajoutai-je malicieusement.

« Ils ont tous dit que nous n'y arriverions pas et pourtant, tu es toujours à mes côtés. »

« Tu es toujours le seul et unique amour que je veux Edward, depuis dix ans je t'aime toujours aussi passionnément.

« Je suis si heureux que tu ne les ai pas écoutés, Bella, tu as cru en moi et en notre amour, même quand moi je doutais. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant je ne douterais plus jamais de nous. »

 **FIN**

* * *

Reviews reçues lors de la première publication

karima chapter 18 . Sep 19, 2012

merci pour ce momennt de bonheur très tendre!

celine68990 chapter 18 . Aug 28, 2012

Très belle histoire...ensemble,envers et contre tous...

Une belle leçon de vie

Celine

birginie chapter 18 . Aug 12, 2012

j'adore ce nouvel os

Lily-Rose-Bella chapter 18 . Aug 11, 2012

c'est un peu triste le début mais c'est une si belle fin! P j'aime les histoires qui finissent aussi bien!

jennifer2601 chapter 19 . Nov 1, 2014

Une très jolie histoire. J'ai adoré.

puceron52 chapter 19 . May 18, 2013

Tu est décidément trop gentille avec ceux qui les blessent

merci .J.


	12. 12 - Ce qu'il se passe à las Vegas reste

**OS – Ce qui se passe à Las Vegas reste à Las Vegas.**

 **Couple: Edward et Bella**  
 **Rating: M**  
 **PDV: alterné**

 **PDV Edward**

Mon rêve était très visuel, une brune magnifique me chevauchait, son regard coquin et ses lèvres pleines me faisaient perdre la tête, je découvrais avec mes mains et mes lèvres son corps mince et ferme. C'était ce genre de rêve qui pouvait redonner de l'espoir à un homme aussi solitaire et inexpérimenté que moi. Hélas ce n'était qu'un rêve et quand un bruit strident retentit à moins d'un mètre de mon oreille, je fis un bon dans mon lit.

Je tendis la main vers le téléphone sur la table de chevet et répondis d'une voix enrouée.

« Allo ? »

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ! » hurla ma mère si j'entendais bien.

« Quoi ? »

« Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Te marier à Las Vegas ! Sans prêtre, sans ta famille, sans même nous prévenir ! Quelle honte ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Ton père a reçu par fax les papiers du mariage à son cabinet cette nuit, c'est écrit noir sur blanc : et se sont mariés à la Petite Chapelle du bonheur... RRRRR ! Et qui est cette femme, ? Tu as déjà oublié cette Rosalie ? »

« Quoi ? » répétai-je de plus en plus réveillé.

« Écoute moi bien Emmett, quand tu vas revenir, je vais te foutre une de ses corrections que tu… non Carlisle ! Laisse-moi le téléphone ! Laisse-le moi ! »

« Allo, Emmett ? C'est papa. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« C'est Edward. »

« Oh, c'est Edward. » répéta-t-il pour ma mère.

« Passe-le moi ! Il mérite aussi que je lui passe un savon, il a laissé son frère se marier à Las Vegas ! » résonna la voix de ma mère.

« Calme-toi Esmé. Edward, nous attendons quelques précisions. »

« Emmett ne s'est pas marié. Lui et Rosalie se sont dégonflés devant l'autel. » les rassurai-je.

Je me souvenais parfaitement du visage contrit de mon frère et de l'énervement de Rosalie car elle ne portait une robe de mariée neuve mais empruntée. Mon frère lui avait promit le plus somptueux des mariages à leur retour à Seattle.

« Mais j'ai reçu un certificat de mariage, je ne comprends pas. » continua mon père.

A cet instant, je passai ma main sur mon visage et sentis un changement, un anneau en or jaune ornait mon annuaire gauche et une forme chaude était collée à moi dans le lit.

« Oh mon dieu… » lâchai-je.

La forme bougea un peu, s'étira et se tourna vers moi. La fille de mon rêve se trouvait dans mon lit, nue et …

« C'est moi qui me suis marié ! » m'écriai-je avec stupeur.

« Quoi ? » cria mon père.

Il parla encore, ma mère aussi mais je n'écoutais plus, ma femme me dévisageait avec la même expression ahurie que je devais avoir.

« Oh merde ! » s'exclama ma femme.

 **48 heures plus tôt**

« Emmett, tu es sûr de toi ? Les parents vont bien finir par changer d'avis. » dis-je à mon frère alors que nous étions dans l'avion pour Las Vegas.

« J'en suis sur et certain. Rose est la femme de ma vie, je n'en ai rien à faire que les parents désapprouvent. Quand nous reviendrons à Seattle, nous serons mariés et maman ne pourra plus rien y faire. » me répondit mon frère aîné.

Il avait été de longues années mon héros, j'avais suivi les mêmes études de droit que lui, j'avais fait du football à l'université comme lui et j'avais les mêmes gouts en musique et télé. J'avais quand même grandi et m'étais affirmé. Emmett restait ceci dit mon meilleur ami et pour rien au monde je n'avais voulu suivre le boycott de mes parents quant à Rosalie Hale.

Emmett l'avait rencontrée six mois plus tôt, le coup de foudre. Rose était une jeune femme sublime mais aussi très intelligente, sympa et drôle. Elle était un peu superficielle, mais ses qualités la rachetaient largement. C'est ce que j'avais tenté d'expliquer à ma mère mais hélas, Rosalie avait un gros défaut selon ma mère, elle était divorcée.

Mes parents n'étaient pas si étroits habituellement mais quand ça touchait la famille et la religion, ils partaient en croisade. Je savais mon père prêt à accepter la relation d'Emmett, ma mère était la plus coriace, dans tous les domaines d'ailleurs.

Et donc, si Emmett se mariait avec une femme divorcée, il commettait un péché même si techniquement c'était permis, le divorce restait interdit chez les catholiques et ma mère n'allait pas céder sur ce point. L'église que nous fréquentions était très traditionaliste, le prêtre avait affirmé à Emmett qu'il ne célèbrerait pas ce mariage. Résultat, une semaine plus tard, j'étais en route pour Las Vegas avec Rose et Emmett. Ma future belle-sœur était aux anges car la bague de fiançailles était étincelante et elle aimait vraiment Emmett. Il lui avait préparé un weekend ultra romantique, ayant réservé la suite nuptiale du Mirage et dépensé un argent fou pour deux alliances très simples mais en or dix huit carats avec des petits diamants incrustés pour celle de Rosalie. Hélas il n'avait pas eu le temps de les faire graver mais Rosalie ne s'en était pas formalisée.

 **PDV Bella**

Des cris étouffés me tirèrent d'un sommeil réparateur.

Jamais plus une seule goutte d'alcool ! me promis-je comme après chaque matin où j'avais la gueule de bois.

Je m'étirai, notant que les draps étaient incroyablement plus doux qu'habituellement.

Tiens j'avais dormi nue… je devais être bien déchirée hier… pourtant j'avais travaillé, non ?

Je sentis un corps définitivement masculin contre moi, ce qui ne m'étonna pas plus que ça et je me tournai vers …

Wow… j'ai déjà connu bien pire, ce mec est canon, même au réveil. Pourquoi il me regarde comme si j'étais une extra terrestre ? Ah, peut-être qu'il était aussi saoul que moi…

Les bruits continuaient, ils provenaient du téléphone que le dieu tenait. Je le détaillai encore rapidement puis vis une alliance à son doigt.

« Oh merde… » gémis-je.

J'ai couché avec un homme marié ! Bravo Bella, tu deviens de plus en plus salope ! me tançai-je.

 **24 heures plus tôt.**

« Je t'assure qu'elle a voulu se marier en sous-vêtements ! » racontai-je à une Alice presque aussi ivre que moi.

« Non ! Remarque c'est sexy ! »

« Même pour un million de dollars je ne me marierai pas ! » assénai-je avant de me lever en titubant.

« Je sais, je sais… tu ne crois pas au mariage ! Tu radotes ma vieille. »

« Je vais me coucher, tu restes ici ce soir ? »

« Euh… non Jazz finit dans vingt minutes. A demain. »

« On est demain. Fais attention ! »

Je me couchai peu après, me rejouant le pire mariage auquel j'avais assisté. Je devais me réveiller dans moins de cinq heures, le soleil brillait déjà mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de sombrer.

A midi, mon réveil s'acharna à me faire ouvrir les yeux, il gagna une fois de plus.

Jamais plus une seule goutte d'alcool ! me promis-je comme après chaque matin où j'avais la gueule de bois.

Je vivais depuis trois ans à Las Vegas, j'avais vraiment tout fait comme boulot minable, sauf danseuse mais c'était juste à cause de ma maladresse. Depuis trois mois je cumulais un boulot de serveuse au Caesar Palace, de croupière au Circus Circus et joueuse de marche nuptiale dans la Petite Chapelle du Bonheur … rien de très glorieux ni d'enrichissant, ça payait à peine le loyer et la nourriture de l'appartement que je partageais avec Alice, la meilleure des amies, que j'avais rencontrée à mon arrivée à Vegas.

J'avais pourtant bien commencé dans la vie, malgré le divorce de mes parents et la distance entre mon père et moi, j'avais eu une enfance et une adolescence normale. Premier baiser à quatorze ans, premier pelotage sur le siège arrière d'une voiture à dix-sept ans, perte de mon pucelage à ma fête de promo un an plus tard. Parcours classique en somme. Mais quand j'avais voulu intégrer l'université pour étudier la chimie, ma mère avait déjà dilapidé l'épargne pour mes études et mon père, bah il n'était même pas au courant que j'avais une épargne.

J'avais décidé de passer une année à voyager et à travailler, mettant un peu de distance entre ma mère et moi. Depuis son remariage, elle chantait à longueur de journée, noyée dans un bonheur rose bonbon… trop difficile à supporter pour une fille moderne et terre à terre comme moi. Pourtant à une époque, j'avais été un peu fleur bleue, je dévorais les livres de Jane Austen et Roméo et Juliette. Disons que le dépucelage n'avait pas été le conte de fées escompté et depuis j'étais définitivement vaccinée contre les romances.

L'après midi s'éternisa alors que je faisais perdre des petites vieilles au Black Jack. A dix huit heures, je croisais Alice chez nous accrochée aux lèvres de son petit ami Jasper. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis trois semaines mais c'était déjà l'amour fou. Alice me saoulait de projets d'avenir avec lui, de quoi me faire boire plus que d'habitude !

Le temps d'une douche et d'un changement de vêtements et j'étais repartie. Ce soir, je devais jouer la marche nuptiale pendant six heures d'affilée, de quoi me faire boire plus que d'habitude. Pour aggraver les choses, la secrétaire administrative, Tanya, une vieille (quarante-deux ans) bique jalouse de toutes les femmes plus jeunes qu'elles, mais mariée, me serinait toujours avec des anecdotes sur son mari ou un de ses trois garçons. Heureusement, une bouteille de vodka ne me quittait pas ces soirs-là.

Un peu avant vingt-trois heures, un nouveau couple débarqua. La future mariée était sublime, je n'avais pas de complexes mais elle m'en aurait donné si je n'avais pas eu un peu d'alcool dans le sang pour me faire regarder ailleurs. Et ailleurs justement il y avait deux beaux spécimens de la gente masculine. Un grand baraqué brun avec un sourire d'ange, mais qui n'avait d'yeux que pour la blonde, et un autre grand plus mince au regard vert profond et aux cheveux en bataille tirant sur le roux… Le témoin donc…

J'avais trouvé avec qui je vais finir ma nuit…

« Elle a dit qu'elle nous rejoindrait… » s'énerva la blonde.

« Calme-toi chérie, on va attendre encore un peu. » la rassura le grand brun qui la prit ensuite dans ses bras.

« Ça ne sert à rien… Emmett, tout va de travers… »

« Tu ne veux plus qu'on se marie ? »

« Si mais... »

« On peut trouver une autre personne pour être ton témoin. » intervint mon futur amant.

« Et où ça ? Emmett, tu as ton frère, j'aurais voulu avoir Carmen avec moi, tu comprends ? »

« Bien sûr… »

Elle se calma et sembla réfléchir. Je détournai mon regard vers le beau roux. Il me regardait aussi, avec insistance et un air un peu perplexe. Mes yeux le déshabillèrent et je salivais intérieurement. Oui car même si mon dépucelage avait été minable, j'avais connu mille fois mieux par la suite, de quoi avoir envie de sexe assez souvent.

« Bella ? Vous êtes d'accord ? »

Le petit couple me souriait gentiment et l'officiant me tira par la manche.

« Hein ? » demandai-je déroutée.

« Acceptez-vous d'être le témoin de cette jeune femme ? »

« Euh… mais ce n'est pas contraire à la politique de la maison ? » tentai-je pour me débarrasser de cette corvée.

Hors de question de me marier, hors de question aussi d'être la demoiselle d'honneur, quoiqu'en dise Alice !

« Non Bella, je vous assure que c'est tout à fait possible. »

« S'il vous plait Bella, je dois déjà porter une robe trop grande et mal coupée, s'il vous plait, j'ai besoin de vous pour réussir mon mariage… » me supplia la blonde.

« C'est que… je ne sais pas quoi faire… »

« Vous assistez à des mariages en permanence, non ? » me dit mon ex futur amant.

Mais de quoi je me mêle !

« Attends, Rose. Je crois qu'on fait une erreur. » chuchota le fiancé.

« Emmett, je suis désolée. »

La fiancée, Rose (c'était le destin, hein ?) se lova contre Emmett et pleura à chaudes larmes. Je compris quelques mots, en gros elle était désolée car elle non plus ne voulait pas se marier ainsi mais elle l'aimait, jura-t'elle.

"Je vais vomir…"

« Vous ne pouvez pas être plus discrète ? » me dit sévèrement le témoin.

Il était devant moi, me cachant de la scène touchante et écœurante.

« Hein ? »

« Si vous vous sentez mal, sortez mais… »

Je mis ma main devant ma bouche, j'avais parlé tout haut. Le témoin dû croire que j'allais vraiment vomir car il me poussa dans un coin de la petite salle.

« Désolée. » dis-je en me baissant pour cacher mon hilarité.

J'avais cru que le mariage quasi nu de la veille était le summum du pire mais là c'était le top du pire. Je repris un peu de contenance, tournai le dos à Edward (un peu vieillot comme prénom) et bus une longue rasade de vodka.

« Donnez-moi en un peu… je n'en peux plus… » soupira mon futur amant (je changeais d'avis très vite).

« Bon, euh c'est Rose votre prénom ? » interpellai-je la fiancée.

« Rosalie. »

« Ouais, Rosalie. Je vais vous dire ce que chacun des couples dit en se dégonflant devant l'autel. On en voit chaque jour, hein Robert ? » pris-je à partie l'officiant qui s'était assis dans un coin et lisait le journal.

« Oui, chaque jour… »

« Ils disent : « C'est promis à notre retour, on va organiser un super grand mariage », le mec dit à sa copine : « Tu seras la plus belle dans ta robe blanche » et elle lui répond : « je voudrais vraiment que papa me mène à l'autel… »

Emmett et Rosalie me dévisagèrent, les yeux tout ronds et la bouche ouverte.

« Elle est défoncée ? » lâcha le fiancé.

« Un chouya… mais j'ai raison. Vous devez faire ce que votre cœur vous dicte… »

D'où je sortais ces conneries ? Oula cette vodka déchirait!

« Mais… » voulut intervenir Edward.

« Elle a raison bébé, je veux une belle robe et mon père ! » renifla Rosalie.

« Eh bien Isabella, je ne t'aurais pas cru si humaine. » railla Tanya qui se tenait à l'entrée de la salle de mariage.

« Ouais ma vieille et encore tu sais rien ! » répliquai-je puérilement.

« Quand tu auras dessaoulée, tu passeras prendre ton dernier salaire. Tu es virée. »

« C'est pas toi qui décides ! »

« Tu oublies qu'on filme tous les mariages, le patron ne va pas apprécier ta petite scène ! »

Eh merde…

« Ils ont perdu trois cent dollars avec ce mariage, et ils ne se marient même pas. Tu sais parfaitement qu'on ne rembourse pas les couples qui changent d'avis ! » s'énerva Tanya.

« Quoi ? Vous n'allez pas nous rembourser ? » s'insurgea Rosalie, redevenue cohérente.

« Euh… non… relisez les conditions. Vous avez passé la tenue et… »

« Mais c'est du vol ! »

« Alors mariez-vous ! » m'exclamai-je hilare.

« Non ! Rendez-nous notre argent ! » cracha Rosalie à Tanya.

« Je ne peux rien pour vous. Ceci dit vous pouvez avoir la cassette de votre mariage raté. Pfff ces jeunes ! Aucun respect ! » maugréa la secrétaire en sortant.

« Calme-toi bébé. Ce n'est pas grave… » commença Emmett.

« Je vous paie ce mariage-ci. » lui dit Edward.

Wow, dans le genre chevalier dans une armure étincelante, il était pas mal…

« Non, toi aussi tu dois commencer à économiser pour ton mariage. » lui dit en rigolant Rosalie.

Je retournai vers mon piano et saisis de ma flasque… merde elle était vide, pourtant j'aurais juré qu'il m'en restait au moins la moitié. Je relevai mon regard, soit je titubais déjà (ce qui n'arrivait jamais aussi tôt) soit le témoin était rond comme une queue de pelle !

« T'as raison, alors mariez-vous ! J'en ai marre de ces histoires, faites-le et quand on rentrera tout va s'arranger avec les parents ! »

« Edward, tu vas bien ? » lui demanda son frère.

« Parfaitement ! D'ailleurs je vais te montrer comme c'est simple ! » assura mon hypothétique amant (si il dessoûlait vite, ça le ferait, sinon il allait devoir se passer de moi).

« Eh Elvis ! En place ! » lança-t-il à l'officiant qui ne se formalisa pas et prit place.

Puis Edward me tendit la main et me fit un sourire irrésistible. Mes jambes commandaient apparemment, j'étais à ses cotés face à l'officiant dix secondes plus tard.

 **Le lendemain matin**

Le mec marié continuait de me regarder, sous le choc. Je lui souris timidement, puis je passai ma main devant ses yeux mais il ne réagissait toujours pas.

« Écoute, je ne vais pas te faire d'histoires, ta femme n'en saura rien, c'est promis. » le rassurai-je en m'éloignant vers la salle de bains.

Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé, d'habitude le mec était toujours content au réveil, prêt à remettre le couvert.

« C'est toi ma femme ! » me cria l'homme.

« Quoi ? »

« Bella, on s'est marié hier ! »

Il raccrocha brutalement le téléphone qui était resté bruyant puis me rejoignit sur le seuil de la salle de bain. Il saisit ensuite ma main gauche et la leva devant mes yeux.

Vraiment bizarre ce mec…

« Oh merde ! »

La dernière chose que je vis avant de m'évanouir fut son regard vert et ma dernière pensée fut que j'étais foutrement mariée à un inconnu !

 **PDV Edward**

Emmett débarqua moins de deux minutes plus tard dans ma chambre. J'étais toujours penché sur Bella qui venait de s'évanouir en voyant son alliance, enfin celle prévue pour Rosalie.

« Habille-toi ! » cria Rosalie qui était aussi entrée.

Je saisis un coussin puis trottai vers un autre fauteuil où trônaient mon caleçon et une culotte en dentelle rouge.

« Tu l'as tuée ? » rigola Emmett.

« Non, elle a flippé. »

« J'arrive toujours pas à y croire… » pouffa à son tour Rose.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demandai-je énervé.

« Eh, c'était ton idée ! C'était très spontané d'ailleurs, à l'opposé du gentil petit frère. » ajouta mon crétin d'ainé.

« Mais comment tu as pu me laisser faire ça ! Les parents ont reçu par fax le certificat de mariage ! Maman était hystérique au téléphone ! »

« Ce serait drôle si ta femme avait aussi divorcé une fois. Ta mère me lâcherait un peu. »

« Arrête de tout ramener à toi Rosalie ! Je suis dans le pétrin ! » tempêtai-je.

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau et mon frère répondit.

« Chambre de Monsieur et Madame Cullen, j'écoute… ah euh salut maman… je n'y suis pour rien, juré ! Oui mais il a voulu se marier, je ne pouvais pas… oui c'était moi le témoin mais… »

« Pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas ? Elle ne s'est pas cognée ? »me dit doucement Rosalie.

« Non. C'est juste le choc. » dis-je plus pour me rassurer, je n'en savais rien.

« Oh elle ouvre les yeux ! »

« Non maman ! Tu n'as pas à nous dire qui on doit aimer ! A notre retour, Rose et moi allons venir vous voir et mettre les choses au clair ! On va se marier dans l'église qu'on voudra, ce sera grandiose et tant pis si tu n'approuves pas ! » s'était ressaisi Emmett.

« C'qu'il est excitant quand il se met en colère… » rêvassa Rosalie.

Mon frère raccrocha puis se précipita vers sa fiancée et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

« Dégagez de ma chambre ! » lançai-je déjà dégouté.

« Eh ! J'ai payé cette chambre ! » s'insurgea Emmett.

« Merci du cadeau ! »

« Et les alliances aussi… alors on dit pas merci à Emmett ? »

« Dégage ! »

Ils partirent en gloussant.

« Allez Bella, réveille-toi ! » m'impatientai-je.

 **PDV Bella**

Je me relevai doucement, je savais les gestes à faire et à éviter après une soirée arrosée. Mon… mari m'aida à m'assoir puis alla me chercher un verre d'eau. Je grimaçai mais avalai tout de même le liquide insipide.

« On s'est vraiment marié ? » demandai-je en priant qu'il réponde non.

« Oui… écoute, c'est ma faute. Je ne bois jamais habituellement, j'ai abusé de ta bouteille. J'étais tellement énervé par le cirque de mon frère et de sa copine… je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi. »

« Tu parles d'une connerie ! Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir un autre jour pour te saouler ? » l'engueulai-je.

« Je te signale que tu as accepté. Tu ne te souviens de rien ? »

« Non, enfin je crois… »

« Moi ça m'est revenu quand tu t'es évanouie. Tu veux voir la vidéo ?» lança-t-il plus pour lui-même, il avait aussi du mal à réaliser que nous étions mariés.

Il avait trouvé quelque part un disque DVD et alla le fourrer dans le lecteur. Il accéléra jusqu'au moment où je l'avais rejoint devant l'autel. L'image nette ne laissait aucune place au doute :

1/ j'étais saoule.

2/ j'étais consentante (paradoxal vu que j'étais saoule).

3/ j'étais rayonnante.

« Regarde, tu as même accepté le bouquet de Rosalie. » me nargua Edward (son prénom comme tout un tas de choses me revenaient peu à peu).

« C'est impossible… »

Je me jetai face contre terre (la moquette la plus moelleuse que j'avais jamais connu), et frappai mes poings aussi fort que possible.

« Elle va me tuer. »

« Qui ? »

« Alice… elle m'a fait promettre de ne pas me marier avant elle. » râlai-je.

« On a plus important à penser ! »

Je me redressai, se pouvait-il qu'il veuille encore baiser ? Ah non, il était en train de faire les cent pas dans la chambre… que dis-je, la suite nuptiale.

Trop la classe… j'avais donc épousé un milliardaire ?

Le téléphone sonna encore et Edward décrocha.

« Allo ? Je ne suis pas sûr que… Ok... »

Edward appuya sur une touche et une voix étrangère masculine retentit dans la chambre, non la suite !

« J'ai trouvé la solution. J'ai parlé à mon avocat, il suffit que toi et la… enfin Mlle Swan demandiez une annulation. C'est clairement une erreur et comme vous n'avez pas consommé… »

« On a consommé ! » m'exclamai-je en me souvenant sans rougir des lèvres d'Edward sur mon sexe et de sa (grande je crois bien) queue en moi… oui il fallait le refaire !

« Edward ! » s'écria une voix de femme.

« Edward, c'est vrai ? » le questionna l'homme.

« Euh… oui, enfin je crois bien. » avoua piteusement mon mari.

« Après le mariage ? Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu étais déjà marié ! » pleurnicha la femme.

« Oui, c'était après. »

Il y eut ensuite toute une succession de cris et de noms d'oiseau (plutôt châtiées comme insultes d'ailleurs). Edward me fusillait du regard puis il déglutit, je réalisais que lui avait passé un vêtement, pas moi.

« Edward, passe-la moi ! Oui Carlisle je vais me calmer… Je veux parler à ma bru ! Tout de suite ! »

Mon mari me fit signe de le rejoindre puis croisa ses bras (musclés) sur son torse (musclé, couvert de poils fins et clairs).

« Bonjour madame. »

« Quel est votre nom ? » claqua la voix de la mère d'Edward donc.

« Isabella Swan, mais mes amis m'appellent Bella. »

« Vous avez quel âge ? »

« Vingt deux ans. »

« Bon, elle est majeure, chuchota ma belle-mère. Vous avez déjà été mariée ? »

« Non madame, je suis contre le mariage. »

« Pardon ? »

« Non, jamais mariée. »

Edward m'avait fait de grands signes, apparemment je devais répondre à l'interrogatoire sans faire de blagues ou commentaires sarcastiques.

« Vous êtes catholique ? »

« Moui, enfin je crois bien, mon père est irlandais et ma mère a de la famille italienne. »

« Bienvenue dans la famille ma chérie, me dit d'une toute nouvelle voix mielleuse la mère d'Edward. Passez nous voir à votre retour dès votre à Seattle. Au revoir mes enfants. »

La tonalité ne nous fit pas réagir tout de suite.

« Elle est pas un peu folle ta mère ? »

« Très drôle Isabella la catholique ! Tu as répondu tout de travers ! » répondit Edward cinglant.

« Bah quoi, je n'aime pas mentir ! Je suis du genre direct. »

« J'avais cru comprendre oui. Mais pour ma mère, notre mariage s'est fait en accord avec ses convictions, enfin presque, ce qui veut dire que nous allons rester mariés ! »

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse, occultant le corps sexy qui se tenait à moins de deux mètres de moi.

« J'ai une idée, on va aller jusqu'à Réno et obtenir l'annulation, c'est simple. On n'est pas obligé de dire au juge qu'on a consommé. »

« J'en sais rien, mais tu as l'air d'être une experte en mariage et divorce ! »

« Oui remarque, on a juste à divorcer sinon. »

« Tu es stupide ou quoi ? » s'énerva Edward.

Je fis la moue.

Tu te serais déjà pris un coup dans le service trois pièces si tu ne m'avais pas aussi bien faite jouir cette nuit !

« C'est interdit pour nous de divorcer ! » m'expliqua-t-il.

« Nous ? »

« Les catholiques, toi et moi ! »

« Oh mais ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de me marier. »

« Alors pourquoi tu as accepté hier ? »

« J'ai… je n'ai pas… j'en sais rien, je ne pensais qu'à coucher avec toi. » dis-je en m'éloignant.

J'avais bien prévu la réaction d'Edward, il avança vers moi, l'air menaçant.

« Ne me dis pas que j'ai perdu ma virginité pour une fille qui est prête à se marier pour coucher ! »

« Ta virginité ? » hurlai-je avant d'exploser de rire.

« Tu trouves ça drôle ? Le mariage est un engagement sacré ! Jamais je ne pourrais me remarier à l'église à cause de ta nymphomanie ! »

« Tu es dur, mon petit mari… Et pourquoi tu m'as proposé de t'épouser ? »

« J'étais saoul ! »

« Je sais par expérience que ça n'est pas une excuse. Être ivre nous désinhibe, alors creuse-toi la cervelle ! Je suis sure que tu voulais le perdre ton pucelage ! »

« Non… »

 **PDV Edward**

Oui… dès que je l'avais aperçue, j'avais eu envie d'elle. Elle détonnait tellement dans le décor rose et blanc de la chapelle, pas de par sa tenue mais par son attitude. Clairement elle s'ennuyait, limite souffrait de devoir assister à des mariages.

J'avais eu quelques copines, à l'image d'Emmett, mais rien n'avait résisté à la présentation à mes parents. J'étais un gentleman, ma mère avait veillé à nous mettre en garde contre les frivolités du sexe (les pires discussions de ma vie). J'avais grandi avec un couple épanoui et amoureux sous les yeux, je me voyais parfaitement devenir un chef de famille aussi respectable que mon père avec à mon bras une épouse aussi parfaite que ma mère.

Bella avait éveillé en moi un désir de rébellion et de luxure. Elle était sensuelle, belle et « bad girl ». L'alcool et le stress avaient vaincu mes dernières défenses et alors que j'avais prononcé mon « oui » à la question « acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Isabella Swan? », j'avais pensé « je vais la prendre tout court. » PATHÉTIQUE…

Être marié était un de mes buts, d'ailleurs depuis que j'avais été admis au barreau, c'était devenu mon objectif numéro un, ainsi que celui de ma mère. Elle était tellement déçue d'Emmett qu'elle avait reporté sur moi tous ses espoirs.

Je m'en voulais d'avoir échoué dans la quête de la femme idéale et de m'être marié sans la bénédiction et la présence mes parents.

« Tu devrais prévenir tes parents. » dis-je mais Bella avait déjà filé sous la douche.

Je mourrais d'envie d'admirer encore son corps pale et sublime. Je me contentais de m'asseoir sur le battant des WC.

« Tu devrais prévenir tes parents. » répétait-je tendu.

« AH ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »

Bella ouvrit le rideau pour me repérer, me vit, me sourit puis retourna à son shampoing… sans refermer le rideau.

« Ils vivent à Las Vegas ? »

« Non, ma mère est à Jacksonville et mon père à Forks. »

« Forks ? C'est dans quel état ? »

« Le même que Seattle. »

« Alors pour Réno… »

« Oui ? »

« Tu crois que ça va marcher ? »

« Oui. Rassure-toi. Je m'en voudrais de gâcher davantage ta vie. Mais tu sais, tu pourras mentir à ta prochaine femme, elle ne le remarquera pas. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Ta virginité. Ce n'est pas comme pour nous, vous les hommes pouvez mentir. D'ailleurs j'ai du mal à croire que tu étais vierge hier, tu étais super ! »

Le ton naturel qu'employait Bella me dérangeait, mais son compliment quant à mes exploits me remonta un peu le moral.

« Ah bon ? Pourtant je l'étais... vierge. »

« Mmmm Edward… »

Ne pas la regarder, ne pas la regarder…

« C'était juste… tu es le meilleur coup que j'ai eu. Je n'en ai pas eu tant que ça, ne va pas croire que je suis nymphomane ! » rit-elle en reprenant mes mots.

« Combien ? »

« Maxi une vingtaine… »

« Une vingtaine ! » m'écriai-je choqué tout en me levant pour lui faire face.

Bella se mordit la lèvre mais elle triomphait, je pouvais le voir à ses yeux. Je ne restais pas longtemps focalisé sur son visage.

« Tu étais exceptionnelle cette nuit. » lâchai-je.

« Merci… ceci dit, je ne me souviens pas très bien de certaines parties… de toi… »

Je pouvais peut-être… elle était femme, et puis ce n'était pas comme si je n'avais pas déjà péché…

« Pareil… » répliquai-je.

« Quand dois-tu reprendre l'avion ? »

« Demain midi. »

« Alors on a tout le temps pour faire quelques révisions. Nous irons à Réno plus tard… »

Bella sortit de la douche et resta immobile face à moi. Les gouttes d'eau traçaient les contours de ses formes aguichantes, je me perdis dans son regard mais mon sexe avait dû regarder plus au sud car il était en érection.

« Tu en as envie… »

« Oui. » soufflai-je.

Elle me prit la main et me guidai vers le lit. Puis elle s'allongea et me tira doucement sur elle.

« Seigneur, pardonnez-moi… » murmurai-je.

 **PDV Bella**

Wow… c'était d'être marié qui le rendait aussi sexy ? Non… hier déjà il était à tomber, un dieu grec, un apollon, un …

« Arrête Bella. »

« Je te gêne ? »

« Oui, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être déshabillé du regard. »

« Je n'en crois pas un mot. Tu n'as pas pu vivre… Tu as quel âge ? »

« Vingt-six ans. »

« Tu n'as pas pu vivre vingt-six ans sans te faire draguer. »

Je reportais mon attention vers la route, Edward n'était pas à l'aise et je ne voulais pas en rajouter. Nous avions assez batifolé ce matin, je devais m'en contenter. Nous étions bientôt arrivés à Réno, dans une heure, je ne serais plus sa femme et je n'aurais plus le privilège d'abuser de lui.

« Tiens gare-toi ici. » lui indiquai-je vingt minutes plus tard.

J'avais demandé l'adresse à Jasper, il avait promis d'essayer de ne rien dire à Alice mais j'étais certaine qu'à mon retour, elle le saurait et me le ferait payer.

« Bonjour, nous souhaitons faire annuler notre mariage, nous étions saouls hier. » expliqua Edward à la secrétaire qui nous avait accueillis.

« Vous avez le certificat ? »

« Oui. »

Edward sortit un document, j'aperçus ma signature mais je n'avais aucun souvenir de l'avoir faite.

« Très bien, attendez ici, j'en ai pour deux minutes. » nous dit-elle avant de se diriger dans une autre pièce.

« Bella, je suis vraiment désolé. » me déclara gravement Edward.

« Moi aussi… ça me servira de leçon. »

« Tu as perdu ton emploi. Tu vas t'en sortir ? »

« Oui, j'en ai deux autres, j'en trouverais un autre dès demain ! » le rassurai-je.

« Pour ce que ça vaut, j'ai été honoré d'avoir été ton mari pour quelques heures. »

« Moi aussi, tu resteras le seul à m'avoir passé la bague au doigt. »

Il me fit un sourire en coin, me faisant presque regretter de devoir me séparer de lui.

« Gardez les adieux pour plus tard, mes chéris. L'annulation est impossible. » nous annonça la secrétaire.

« Quoi ?! »

Edward avait crié et je m'étais levée.

« Le certificat a déjà été déposé dans l'État de Washington, donc plus d'annulation possible. Si vous voulez divorcer, vous devez engager la procédure là-bas. »

Le trajet retour fut des plus silencieux. Edward avait les mains crispées sur le volant et je me mordais la lèvre de nombreuses fois. Mariée… moi. Même si le choix du mari aurait vraiment pu être pire (les trois orgasmes de ce matin m'avait rendue folle), je ne voyais pas pourquoi je devais restée mariée. Car Edward avait été clair, pas de divorce… Surement, il changerait d'avis mais au bout de combien de temps ?

En pénétrant dans la suite, je fus assaillie par les images de nos ébats, mon ventre se contracta et mes mains se tendirent vers Edward qui s'était posté devant la baie vitrée. J'approchai lentement de lui, puis je posai ma tête contre son dos, étonnée de cet élan de tendresse. Edward se raidit et se tourna vers moi abruptement.

« Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? » demandai-je d'une petite voix.

« Certainement pas ce que tu as en tête ! »

Il me croyait vraiment nymphomane… J'avais l'impression de l'être à vrai dire mais avec lui seul.

« Tout est de ta faute… ma vie est un cauchemar. » gémit-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« Je croyais qu'on avait convenu que c'était de notre responsabilité à tous les deux, et aussi à l'alcool. » dis-je pour le calmer.

« Non, je veux dire que si tu ne m'avais pas sauté dessus ce matin, nous serions arrivés à temps pour l'annulation ! »

« C'est la faute de tes parents plutôt ! Ils se sont empressés de t'enchainer à une femme qui tu ne connais pas ! »

« Ne les accuse pas ! »

Le ton était très vite monté, nous étions tous les deux en colère mais personnellement j'avais encore envie de lui, je criais car j'étais frustrée.

« Edward, je suis vraiment désolée. Tu me plais beaucoup, tu sembles être un mec bien. J'ai juste voulu tirer profit de la situation. » expliquai-je.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? »

« Bien sur. »

« Tu me plais aussi, j'avais mis ça sur le compte de l'alcool ce matin mais… enfin tu me plais. Tu es un peu déjantée, c'est ce qui fait ton charme je suppose. Je te promets de faire ce qu'il faut pour que ce mariage te rende heureuse. »

Il avait dit ces derniers mots en plongeant son regard vert et troublant dans le mien et m'avait pris les mains.

« Elle te va bien. » ajouta-t-il en contemplant mon alliance.

« Edward, non… »

« Je sais que tu es dépassée par la situation. Je ne sais pas grand chose de toi, mais j'ai cru comprendre que ta vie ici était sans attaches. »

« Non, Edward, je ne peux pas restée mariée à toi ! C'est de la folie ! »

« Tu … tu as déjà quelqu'un dans ta vie ? »

« Non, je suis même une célibataire endurcie. »

« Tu n'as que vingt-deux ans. »

« Justement, j'ai tout mon temps avant de me poser et vieillir en banlieue. »

« Bella, je sais que les circonstances sont spéciales mais puisque je te plais, puisque tu me trouves bien… »

Il utilisait mes propres mots contre moi !

« Tu ne peux pas me forcer à rester mariée. » statuai-je fermement.

« Et tu ne peux pas me forcer à divorcer, enfin si mais tu vas devoir engager la procédure seule, ça te coutera des milliers de dollars. »

« Espèce de… »

« Bella, je ne veux pas divorcer. S'il te plait viens à Seattle avec moi demain. »

« Pour rencontrer tes malades de parents ? Non merci. »

« Pour devenir ma femme. »

Et voilà, une fois de plus, j'étais totalement ensorcelée. Son sourire en coin et son regard profond semblait avoir le même pouvoir sur moi saoule que sobre.

« Je ne peux pas partir comme ça… j'ai un appartement, deux jobs… Alice. »

« Je comprends, mais alors viens au plus vite. »

« Je dois y aller. » dis-je en attrapant mon sac.

« Attends. Tu vas revenir ce soir ? »

« Accomplir mon devoir conjugal ? » raillai-je.

Edward rougit, il me faisait trop craquer…

« Diner avec moi, mon frère et Rosalie. Tu n'as qu'à demander à Alice de venir, j'aimerais rencontrer ton amie. »

« Oh euh, ok. A quelle heure ? »

« Sept heures à la réception, ça ira ? »

« Oui… eh bien à ce soir mon petit mari ! » dis-je sans enthousiasme.

« Attends, une dernière chose. C'est à propos de ton amie Alice… »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est ton amie ou … ? Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

« Juste une amie ! » m'exclamai-je exaspérée.

En rentrant chez moi, je fus soulagée de ne pas y trouver ma colocataire mais bien en évidence sur ma table de chevet, une note m'attendait.

« Autant te dire que tu es dans la merde ma grande. Même en étant ivre, tu n'avais pas le droit de te marier sans moi. Ce soir je veux tous les détails de ton mariage avorté ! »

Je composai rapidement son numéro et elle répondit aussitôt.

« Je suis désolée Alice. »

« J'espère bien ! »

« Tu viens diner avec moi ce soir, viens avec Jasper à sept heures au Mirage. »

« Tu as gagné au gros lot ? »

« En quelque sorte. À ce soir ! » me pressai-je de finir la communication.

Je passai le reste de l'après-midi à contempler mon alliance. Si j'en avais voulu, elle ressemblerait à celle-là. Edward avait dit de moi que j'étais déjantée, si je l'étais vraiment, pourquoi ne pas aller vivre à Seattle ? Je ne voulais pas non plus abuser d'Edward, il était déjà installé, fraichement diplômé me souvins-je. Je n'avais pas d'attaches, Alice avait Jasper maintenant, ça tombait bien. J'avais vraiment envie de reprendre mes études, je pouvais trouver un job à Seattle.

L'idée du mariage conventionnel, avec la cérémonie et la robe ressemblant à une meringue, les vœux d'amour éternels impossibles à tenir, me donnait des boutons, alors pourquoi ne pas tenter un mariage non conventionnel ? La plupart des couples mettaient au centre de leur relation le sexe, Edward et moi étions sur ce point-là compatibles. Il était respectueux et je savais être civilisée.

Même si je n'y croyais pas, Edward, lui, avait idéalisé le mariage, en avait fait une priorité dans sa vie. C'était lui qui avait le plus à perdre de cette situation. Il ne l'avait pas encore réalisé, et quand il le ferait, il m'en voudrait.

J'arrivai plus tôt à l'hôtel d'Edward et attendis anxieusement qu'Alice me rejoigne. Elle pensait que nous avions pu annuler le mariage, j'espérais vraiment que Jasper allait venir, il m'aiderait à la calmer.

Rosalie fut la première à me rejoindre, un sourire radieux sur son visage de déesse.

« Bonsoir Bella ! »

« Bonsoir Rosalie. Ça se passe bien ton séjour à Vegas ? »

« Oui ! C'est si excitant d'être ici. On a l'impression de pouvoir s'inventer une toute autre vie. »

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit, « Ce qui se passe à Vegas, reste à Vegas. » Alors profite-en car à ton retour, j'ai cru comprendre que les choses allaient être difficiles… »

« Oui et non. Emmett et moi en avons beaucoup parlé ce matin. Comprends-moi bien, je ne veux pas l'éloigner de sa famille. Tout se passait à merveille jusqu'à ce que les parents d'Emmett apprennent que j'avais déjà été mariée. »

« Ils n'ont pas l'air commodes… »

« Je ne vais pas dire du mal d'eux. J'essaie de me mettre à leur place. »

« Arrête ton numéro de sainte nitouche ! » la taquinai-je mais Rosalie s'empourpra.

« Et toi arrêtes de te comporter comme une gamine ! »

« Hein ? »

« Tu es mariée maintenant, tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as. Edward est quelqu'un de formidable, c'est mon ami ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il t'épouse mais tu devrais t'estimer heureuse. Tu ne le mérites pas ! »

« Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire ! » tentai-je de me défendre.

« Tu l'as saoulé ! Tu lui as pris sa vertu, tu… »

« Ça suffit Rosalie ! » intervint Edward qui était arrivé avec Emmett.

« Je suis désolée Edward, je me suis laissée emportée. Pardonne-moi Bella. Je te promets de ne plus t'attaquer. Nous allons être de la même famille, il est important que nous soyons amies. » me dit Rosalie, qui avait vraiment l'air sincère.

« Euh ok… »

« Bella, je peux te parler un instant ? » me demanda Edward.

Il me guida dans un coin puis me prit dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé pour Rosalie. J'ai expliqué la situation à mon frère et elle, ils me soutiennent mais c'est difficile. »

« Je crois que je l'ai vexée. »

« Tu as pris une décision ? » me dit-il plein d'espoir.

« J'ai réfléchi. Edward, c'est surtout injuste pour toi. J'aimerais beaucoup changer de vie mais pas à tes dépends. »

« C'est tout à ton honneur, mais je crois que tu oublies quelque chose. Je ne veux pas divorcer et je commence à penser que nous étions destinés à nous marier. »

« Vraiment ? » rétorquai-je ahurie.

« Oui, ce ne sera pas toujours facile mais je sais que je le regretterais toute ma vie si je n'essaie pas. Tout est prêt pour toi, j'étais prêt à me marier, je suis prêt à fonder une famille et… »

« Tu vas trop vite ! »

« Je suis comme ça, j'aime planifier les choses. » s'excusa-t-il.

« Je ne veux pas être mariée. Avec toi ou un autre, peu importe. Je suis désolée mais à mes yeux, ça ne sera pas un vrai mariage. »

« Tu veux continuer de coucher à tours de bras ? » s'énerva-t-il.

« Non ce que je voulais dire c'est que… je veux bien essayer mais je ne serais pas l'épouse que tu désires. J'aime bien cuisiner mais je ne me vois pas passer des heures aux fourneaux pour jouer à la femme modèle. J'ai horreur d'aller à l'église, de faire le ménage et… »

« Bella, calme-toi. »

Je réalisais que j'étais tremblante et aux bords des larmes. Que m'avait-il fait ? Je ne me reconnaissais pas, je l'écoutais prévoir notre vie sur les quarante prochaines années, il voulait trois enfants au moins, quelque chose en rapport avec sa mère et une dernière grossesse malheureuse, il voulait déménager en banlieue, il était déjà en contact avec un agent immobilier, il voulait m'offrir une grosse voiture familiale et une bague de fiançailles, il prévoyait d'aller déjeuner tous les dimanches chez ses parents.

« Mais comment peux-tu envisager cela avec moi ? Tu ne me connais pas… »

« Nous allons apprendre à nous connaître. »

« Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir Edward. Un jour tu m'en voudras, tu n'auras jamais la vie que tu m'as décrite, pas avec moi. »

« Non, tu te trompes. Je m'en veux de te mettre dans cette position, je te demande un gros sacrifice mais le mariage est aussi l'art des compromis et j'en ferai aussi, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Edward ! Je suis paresseuse, mes hobbies sont boire jusqu'à oublier ma vie merdique et critiquer les gens, je n'ai pas fait d'études, je ne sais pas coudre, je ne veux même pas évoquer les enfants… »

« Bella, tu es ma femme. Je suis conscient du challenge mais si tu veux bien me laisser t'aimer, je suis persuadé que nous serons heureux. »

« TU ES TOUJOURS MARIÉE ? » hurla Alice à moins d'un mètre de nous.

« Edward Cullen, mon mari, Alice Brandon, ma meilleure amie. » fis-je solennellement.

« TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? »

« Alice, on a décidé de rester marié. C'est très important pour Edward. » lui dis-je en regardant mon mari.

Edward me sourit, tendrement ? En tout cas, il était soulagé de ma décision, euphorique même.

Le diner se passa assez mal. Alice me décocha une flopée de menaces, Rosalie dû se concentrer sur son assiette et sur Emmett pour ne pas nous insulter tant nous la choquions, Jasper s'était fait rembarrer par Alice quand il avait voulu calmer le jeu et depuis il était silencieux, Emmett et Edward discutaient d'un dossier sur lequel ils travaillent et moi… je vivais cela comme dans un rêve.

Après deux heures de calvaire, Edward me proposa de le rejoindre dans notre chambre et provoqua une nouvelle crise d'Alice. Rosalie et Emmett en profitèrent pour s'éclipser rapidement vers le casino.

« Je devrais peut-être rentrer faire mes valises. » dis-je pour apaiser Alice.

« Tu pars avec moi demain ? » demanda Edward avec enthousiasme.

« Demain ! » cria Alice.

« Bon, baisse d'un ton ! J'en ai marre de t'entendre hurler en permanence. Je vais partir demain, je ne veux pas qu'Edward affronte seul ses parents et puis le plus tôt est le mieux. Tu sais bien qu'on restera en contact. »

« Mais Bella… tu vas tellement me manquer… »

Alice se jeta dans mes bras et pleura à chaudes larmes, elle me culpabilisait encore plus ainsi mais j'avais fait un choix et je voulais commencer ma nouvelle vie. Aussi peu attrayante qu'elle fut, elle serait plus saine que celle que j'avais depuis trois ans.

Je savais que j'avais été une gamine irresponsable tout ce temps, je n'avais pas réalisé mes rêves, je m'en étais créé de nouveaux pour supporter la solitude et la précarité. A Las Vegas, l'illusion ne durait pas, après deux semaines à dilapider mon argent, j'avais vite déchanté. J'avais eu un premier job pour payer la chambre d'hôtel minable, puis un deuxième job pour payer ma nourriture, et ainsi de suite.

La rencontre avec Alice avait transformé cette galère en aventure. Nos moments ensemble valaient bien mes nuits d'anxiété et mes journées de labeur. Puis j'avais commencé à boire, rendant mes soirées plus joyeuses. Ensuite j'avais commencé à m'épanouir, à être plus féminine, sous la supervision de ma meilleure amie, j'avais appris à me mettre en valeur, à m'accepter aussi. Et le résultat fut rapide à constater, je récoltais des tas de regards appréciateurs d'hommes et de femmes. Je cédais parfois, ok souvent. J'avais admis une vingtaine d'amants à Edward, la vérité était qu'après vingt, j'avais cessé de compter. Je n'étais pas forcément opposée à une relation plus longue mais je rencontrais toujours des touristes, ils ne restaient jamais. Alice et moi étions devenues de vraies chasseuses, nous draguions souvent ensemble, la règle était de ne jamais ramener un homme chez nous.

Trois semaines plus tôt elle avait rencontré Jasper et tout avait changé. Il était venu pour l'été se faire un peu d'argent avant de retourner à l'université au Texas. Je savais pertinemment qu'Alice le suivrait, c'était peut-être aussi pour cela que je m'étais résignée à suivre Edward, je ne voulais pas être seule à Las Vegas.

Alice s'était métamorphosée depuis et au début j'avais été vexée qu'elle renonce à notre vie de débauche. Même si je n'aimais pas Edward, je comprenais maintenant que l'on pouvait changer pour quelqu'un. J'aurais aimé avoir ce déclic par moi-même mais au moins je ne changerais pas par amour, je gardais quelques principes !

 **PDV Edward**

J'avais été déçu que Bella ne passe pas la nuit avec moi. Pas pour le sexe, enfin si mais pas seulement. Nous avions encore beaucoup à nous dire avant de partir pour Seattle. Elle avait accepté mais je me craignais qu'elle ne change d'avis.

Rosalie avait pris assez mal la situation la veille. Bella et moi lui avions en quelque sorte volé son mariage. Emmett lui avait rappelé sa promesse de leur préparer un mariage de rêve. Donc après avoir fait le deuil de son mariage raté et de son alliance (Emmett avait insisté pour que Bella et moi gardions les alliances et j'avais insisté pour le rembourser des frais à la chapelle), Rosalie entreprit de me parler de son premier mariage.

Elle avait épousé sous la pression de ses parents un homme qui s'était révélé volage et violent. Deux ans après leur mariage, Rosalie avait demandé le divorce et dû attendre dix-neuf mois supplémentaires pour être libre. Elle avait voulu me faire comprendre ce que c'était d'être marié sans l'avoir voulu. Évidemment, elle me savait incapable de frapper une femme et j'avais déjà compris que je ne connaitrais bibliquement que Bella. D'avoir entendu l'histoire de Rosalie m'avait forcé à ne pas voir les choses seulement de mon côté.

Mon père était l'exemple que je voulais suivre. J'avais ce fantasme du couple modèle que je formerais avec ma femme. Si le choix n'avait pas vraiment été réfléchi, rien ne m'empêchait d'être le mari parfait. Rosalie avait ri devant « ma naïveté », je savais qu'elle me considérait un peu comme son petit frère. Elle pouvait être aussi protectrice avec moi qu'avec Emmett, c'était pourquoi je n'avais pas vraiment été étonné de son attitude avec Bella avant le diner. Sur le chemin du restaurant, elle s'était encore excusée.

Demain, nous partirions vers une nouvelle vie, pleine de promesses et de bonheur…

 **Trois ans plus tard**

 **PDV Edward**

« Félicitations Bella ! »

« Bravo ! »

Notre famille était réunie chez nous pour fêter le diplôme de Bella. Elle avait choisi la finance au détriment de la chimie et envisageait déjà de suivre un autre cursus complémentaire. Je regardais mes parents heureux, mon beau-père fier comme un paon, Rosalie encore plus radieuse depuis le début de sa grossesse, Emmett faisant des grimaces à sa belle-sœur. Tout semblait parfait, l'image idéale d'une famille unie.

Et pourtant… j'étais bien loin de mes illusions au lendemain de mon mariage avec une jolie brune…

Quand tous nos invités rentrèrent chez eux, Bella se remit en mode automatique et entreprit de nettoyer le salon puis de faire la vaisselle. Elle ne m'avait pas parlé depuis le matin même, rien de très inhabituel en fait.

Les premières semaines de notre mariage avaient été les meilleures, comme beaucoup de couples. Le fait que nous n'ayons pas été amoureux au début ne m'avait pas empêché de jouer au petit mari attentionné. J'étais en fait tombé amoureux très vite de Bella, mon psy m'avait dit six mois plus tôt que j'avais juste réagi à la nouveauté du sexe mais je n'y croyais pas. Bella était vraiment une perle. En dépit de ses (nombreux) défauts, elle avait beaucoup fait pour être mon amie et rendre notre vie commune agréable. De mon côté, j'avais retardé notre déménagement en banlieue pour qu'elle reste proche de l'université. J'étais si fier d'elle le jour où elle s'était inscrite, je l'avais emmenée aussitôt acheter les livres dont elle aurait besoin.

Notre entente au lit était… je n'avais pas de comparaison mais Bella ne se privait pas de me dire que je la satisfaisais pleinement, elle m'avait fait découvrir tout un nouvel univers. J'avais toujours un peu de mal à accepter son expérience avec les hommes mais elle m'avait promis de ne pas être infidèle et je l'avais cru.

L'illusion d'un mariage réussi avait subsisté deux ans, je travaillais beaucoup et Bella était prise par ses études. Le problème du ménage avait résolu, j'avais engagé une femme de ménage. Pour les repas, nous mangions très souvent à l'extérieur mais les rares fois où Bella cuisinait, elle me régalait toujours. Longtemps je n'avais vu que ses bons côtés, occultant ses silences lourds, son refus d'aller à l'église avec ma famille et moi, sa réticence à se lier avec mes parents, sa façon de ne rien prendre au sérieux.

Après un premier degré réussi, j'avais suggéré que nous devrions peut-être déménager et commencer à fonder notre famille. Ce soir-là, nous avions discuté comme deux adultes responsables en respect avec les opinions de l'autre. J'avais cédé et nous n'avions ni déménagé ni arrêté la pilule. Bella voulait continuer à étudier.

J'avais été plus affecté que je n'avais voulu lui dire. Les mots qu'elle avait eus à Las Vegas m'étaient revenus en mémoire. Elle m'avait prévenu qu'un jour je lui en voudrais de ne pas correspondre à l'image que je m'étais faite d'une épouse. Je m'en voulais plus à moi désormais.

Ce que je croyais impossible s'était réalisé. Rosalie et Emmett s'étaient mariés avec le consentement de mes parents et à l'église. J'aurais pu divorcer de Bella, rencontrer une femme plus … vertueuse et rester fidèle à mes convictions. Mais malgré la situation, j'étais fou de Bella, je n'aurais pas voulu avoir fait d'autres choix.

Je m'étais renfermé sur moi-même, je n'osais pas dire à Bella que je voulais plus de sa part, je brulais de lui avouer mon amour. Parfois, elle avait des regards et des gestes tendres pour moi, elle se sentait en sécurité avec moi, elle me donnait beaucoup d'elle mais je voulais plus. Je voulais qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle me le dise, je voulais qu'elle vienne vers moi et qu'elle me demande ce qui n'allait pas. Elle avait remarqué le changement, un matin elle m'avait dit « Ça va ? » et depuis rien.

« Edward, tu veux encore du gâteau ? » me demanda-t-elle depuis la cuisine.

« Non merci. »

Je me rendis dans mon bureau, au ralenti, la tête basse et le cœur déchiré. J'avais voulu surmonter mes angoisses, j'avais mis des mois avant de me secouer et un après-midi j'avais voulu surprendre Bella en allant l'attendre à la sortie de ses cours. Je l'avais aperçue en pleine discussion avec un petit groupe d'étudiants. Puis ils s'étaient tous salués et s'étaient séparés, sauf un garçon qui était resté près de Bella. À l'instant où ils avaient été seuls, il s'était penché vers elle et lui avait murmuré quelque chose qui l'avait faite rire. Elle avait ensuite interrompu son geste pour l'étreindre quand elle m'avait vu.

« Bonsoir ! Quelle surprise ! » s'était-elle exclamée en me rejoignant.

« Oui, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions aller diner ensemble. »

« C'est que j'ai une soirée révision ce soir. J'ai du oublier de te le dire ce matin. »

« En effet. » répliquai-je blessé.

« Mais on peut aller boire un café, j'ai rendez-vous à dix huit heures seulement. »

« Une heure avec ma femme, quelle chance. » maugréai-je.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tout va bien ? »

« Qui c'est ? Celui qui te fait rire. »

« Juste un copain de classe. »

« Tu couches avec lui ? »

Elle avait ri, enfonçant un peu plus le poignard dans mon cœur. Puis elle m'avait assuré qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis et qu'elle n'avait pas rompu ses vœux. Elle avait pris cela à la légère comme souvent. Le soir même je l'avais attendue et l'avais conduite dans notre chambre et dans notre lit. Elle avait été un peu décontenancée mais n'avait rien dit. Quand je l'avais pénétré, je lui avais dit qu'elle était à moi, elle avait d'abord été excitée et amusée mais j'avais senti qu'elle s'était aussi inquiétée. Pour la première fois, je la clamais, j'aurais voulu la marquer pour qu'aucun autre homme ne la regarde ou ne la désire.

Le psychiatre ne m'avait pas aidé, il n'avait fait qu'accuser mon enfance et mes parents. Mon frère avait essayé de me donner des conseils et surtout m'avait dit de parler à cœur ouvert avec Bella. Je n'y arrivais pas, je me défilais toujours au dernier moment. Et depuis, notre vie s'était comme figée, nous ne nous parlions que quand c'était nécessaire, je rentrais toujours tard du bureau, je n'osais plus la toucher, je n'avais même plus le cœur à déclencher une dispute comme avant (on finissait toujours au lit après).

« On ne peut pas continuer Edward. »

Bella se tenait à l'entrée de mon bureau, les bras croisés et le regard éteint.

« Tu veux retrouver ta liberté ? »

« Pourquoi tu m'attaques encore sur ça ? » s'exclama-t-elle, devenant rouge de colère, ce qui était de mauvais signe.

« Tu sais pourquoi. »

« Tu n'es pas heureux, il faut se rendre à l'évidence : on a essayé et ça n'a pas marché. Je suis désolée mais je ne veux plus vivre ainsi. »

« Je comprends. » soufflai-je abattu.

« Je suis désolée. » répéta-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Je mis plus de cinq minutes à me décider, je voulais argumenter, je voulais savoir pourquoi, en dehors de mon comportement, elle ne voulait plus être mariée avec moi. Tout avait si bien commencé, j'avais besoin de retrouver la Bella qui m'avait séduit d'un battement de cil.

J'avançai vers notre chambre, que j'avais déserté depuis si longtemps, hésitai même à frapper quand j'entendis sa voix et celle d'Alice. Bella avait l'habitude de mettre sur haut parleur car elle passait toujours une heure au moins avec son amie et elle pouvait ainsi continuer à bouger.

« C'est fini Alice, il est trop malheureux. Aujourd'hui la famille est venue, personne n'a rien vu mais moi oui. Il était comme étranger chez lui. »

« Mais tu lui as parlé ? »

« Oui, enfin non. Ça ne sert à rien, je ne veux pas qu'il me le dise. »

« Te dise quoi ? »

« Tu sais bien. Il regrette d'être resté marié avec moi, il m'en veut. C'était bancal au début, un peu bizarre mais on avait trouvé un équilibre. Maintenant, il n'y a plus rien. »

« Et Jacob ? »

« Il a compris je crois. »

« Tu aurais dû en parler à Edward. » lui reprocha Alice.

Mes poings se serrèrent, le fameux Jacob était celui qui l'avait faite rire, soi disant il était juste un ami. Alors qu'avait-elle à m'avouer au sujet de cet ami? Je courus presque vers la porte d'entrée, attrapai mes clés et partis en claquant la porte. Je l'avais perdue, je ne l'avais jamais vraiment eue pour moi, me dis-je pour me calmer.

 **PDV Bella**

J'avais été touchée par leurs félicitations mais il me manquait la fierté dans le regard de mon mari. Il avait été fier de moi au début, quand j'avais repris les cours. C'était près de trois ans plus tôt mais aujourd'hui, j'avais l'impression que des décennies étaient passées. Edward avait tellement changé depuis un an, et c'était de ma faute, j'en étais certaine.

Je n'avais pas voulu déménager et avoir un enfant. Sur le coup, rien n'avait changé mais un mois plus tard, il avait commencé à se renfermer sur lui-même. Je le surprenais parfois à me regarder avec une trop grande tristesse dans son regard, ça m'avait vraiment secouée.

Le moment que je redoutais était arrivé. Après notre mariage, j'avais espéré qu'il accepte de divorcer rapidement, Alice avait parié qu'au bout de deux mois, il aurait déjà demandé la séparation. Et pourtant…

Tout s'était mis en place si facilement que c'en était très bizarre. Pourquoi m'étais-je sentie chez moi en débarquant chez lui ? Pourquoi avais-je tenu à plaire à ses parents, mes bourreaux ? Pourquoi avais-je voulu le mériter ? Pourquoi m'étais-je débrouillée entre mes études et un travail de bibliothécaire et ainsi apporter ma contribution au foyer et payer seule mes études ? Pourquoi avais-je définitivement arrêté de regarder les autres hommes ? Pourquoi avais-je décidé de ne plus boire sans lui ?

J'avais changé pour moi mais pour lui aussi, pour qu'il soit chaque jour heureux et ne regrette pas. Evidemment j'avais mes limites, l'église chaque dimanche était banni de mon emploi du temps hebdomadaire mais j'accompagnais mon mari et sa famille à chaque fête et mettais un point d'honneur à me comporter alors comme l'épouse parfaite. Je n'avais pas eu à chercher bien loin pour jouer ce rôle. Esmé, la mère d'Edward, était juste la femme accomplie. Elle était décoratrice d'intérieur, elle travaillait beaucoup mais jamais je ne l'avais vu échevelée ou un endroit chez elle être un tout petit peu en désordre. Au-delà de ses qualités de maitresse de maison, elle vouait une adoration à son mari et à ses fils. On sentait au premier regard le requin prêt à attaquer si on blessait un de ses hommes (j'avais eu le droit à un discours pour me le prouver). Elle était la matriarche d'une famille unie et aimante, ce qui avait été pour moi toute ma vie de la science-fiction.

Et Edward… il était si bon, gentil et prévenant. Il avait souvent des attentions pour moi, les premiers mois il m'avait gâtée de cadeaux, fleurs, chocolats, sorties,… j'avais du le menacer pour qu'il arrête enfin. Je savais qu'il prenait son statut de mari et de chef de famille très au sérieux, il copiait beaucoup son père et son frère, c'est ce qui m'avait toujours empêchée de lui avouer mon amour pour lui, je ne le méritais vraiment pas.

Car j'étais amoureuse de lui, comment ne pas aimer un homme aussi merveilleux ? Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte, c'était Alice qui m'avait fait remarquer quatre mois après mon mariage que je ne parlais que de « mon mari » et pas « d'Edward ». Elle m'avait fait la liste de toutes ces choses qui m'avaient énervées chez elle quand elle était tombée amoureuse de Jasper, et toutes ces choses s'appliquaient à moi depuis.

Alors comme je ne me sentais vraiment pas digne de lui, j'avais fait l'amour à Edward. Dans nos étreintes, je me laissais aller comme j'en avais besoin, je profitais de ces instants où nous parlions peu pour laisser exploser (intérieurement) tout mon amour pour lui. Je me permettais des gestes tendres pour lui, j'essayais de lui montrer que j'étais heureuse avec lui. Quand je pensais à lui, c'était mon chéri, mon amour, mon super mari, jamais juste Edward, mais bien sur je ne l'avais jamais appelé ainsi à voix haute.

Le déménagement m'avait fait peur, je voulais continuer à étudier, pas m'enfermer dans une banlieue. Edward avait aussi parlé d'enfant, je n'étais pas prête, mais je pensais depuis souvent au visage du premier de nos bébés, il aurait le regard vert de son père, peut-être ses cheveux aussi… J'avais décidé peu après d'accepter, après mon master en économie un an plus tard. Edward n'en savait rien, j'avais commencé à planifier la surprise, j'aurais mis en scène l'enterrement de ma pilule ou peut-être j'aurais acheté une de ses médailles qui disaient « le meilleur papa », j'aurais pu aussi l'attirer au lit et lui dire au moment où il jouirait en moi (on n'avait jamais mis de préservatifs puisque nous étions mariés ! enfin surtout parce que je prenais depuis longtemps la pilule) qu'il allait me faire un enfant. Et à travers ses fantasmes, je me voyais aimer sans réserve et sans mensonge une partie de mon mari…

Et il y eu cette cassure, je ne l'avais pas remarquée d'abord. J'avais cru qu'Edward était stressé par son travail, il était en pleine période de bilans des sociétés et impôts, enfin un truc dans ce genre là. Quelques mois étaient passés et il était de plus en plus maussade. J'avais souvent voulu lui demander franchement ce qui n'allait pas, j'avais reculé cette discussion encore et encore. Parfois la nuit, alors qu'il dormait, je me serrais contre lui et je lui caressais les cheveux ou le dos. J'aurais voulu l'apaiser plus explicitement, j'étais lâche.

Mon passé gênait mon mari, depuis que j'avais accepté le fait d'être amoureuse de lui, j'avais eu honte de toutes ces aventures. J'aurais voulu être vierge pour lui, comme il l'était resté pour sa femme. Alors quand il avait cessé de me toucher, j'avais compris que je le dégoutais un peu. La dernière fois que nous avions couché ensemble, il m'avait répété que j'étais à lui. J'avais aimé ça, j'avais cru à une déclaration voilée mais en fait pour la première fois il avait voulu me contrôler et j'avais eu mal.

Alors que je m'endormais très tard et seule dans notre chambre, je pleurai une dernière fois sur mon presque conte de fées déjà terminé.

Le lendemain soir, Edward me tendit une demande de divorce déjà remplie puis me dit de le rejoindre à son cabinet le lendemain à dix heures, un avocat spécialisé serait là pour recevoir officiellement la demande. J'avais attendu d'être seule pour lire en détail le document. Assise sur le siège baissé des toilettes, je lus la raison de sa demande et je me permis un dernier espoir. Il avait coché « à la demande de l'épouse » me laissant un encadré à remplir. Puis il avait laissé vide le montant d'une indemnité qu'il me verserait. Le pire fut ce post-it collé qui me disait « Au moins 200 dollars par mois ».

« Edward ! » criai-je.

Il ne répondit pas, j'insistai mais toujours pas de réponse. Je courus jusqu'à son bureau, vide. Il était parti, ses clés n'étaient pas dans l'entrée ainsi que sa veste… il était parti. J'essuyai avec rage mes pleurs et saisis à mon tour ma veste et mes clés.

J'allais a sa poursuite, à son bureau, chez son frère, puis chez ses parents, je repassais toutes les heures par chez nous pour voir si sa voiture était au parking, mais aucune trace de lui. Je lui avais téléphoné vingt sept fois mais je tombais toujours sur sa messagerie et après avoir dit « rappelle-moi, je dois te parler c'est urgent » une dizaine de fois, j'avais cessé de laisser un message.

Vers quatre heures du matin je baissai les bras, je ne le retrouverais pas aussi j'étais rentrée chez moi. Malgré l'épuisement, je n'avais pas réussi à fermer l'œil, mais j'avais retrouvé une vieille copine, la vodka. L'alcool m'aida à supporter mes sanglots, je buvais pour oublier que j'avais perdu Edward sans jamais l'avoir eu pour moi.

Je regardais par la fenêtre la ville s'éclairer puis les premiers rayons du soleil percèrent les nuages tandis que mon esprit imaginait les pires catastrophes expliquant le départ d'Edward, j'essayai de me convaincre qu'il n'était pas là pas à cause de moi.

Je n'entendis pas quand la porte de l'entrée fut déverrouillée mais fut secouée par la voix d'Edward, un peu énervé qui rembarrait Emmett d'un « Je suis plus un gamin, lâche-moi ! ». Je me levai précipitamment et manquai de chuter lourdement à terre.

« Edward ! Tu n'as rien ? »

« Ma chérie, comme tu le vois, je suis en un seul morceau. » scanda-t-il en donnant un coup de coude à Emmett qui le tenait par la taille.

« Merci Emmett. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas téléphoné ? » lui dis-je.

« J'ai été appelé il y a une demi-heure par un bar à deux rues d'ici. »

« Grâce à dieu, Edward, tu n'as rien… » soupirai-je soulagée.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous les deux ? » s'exclama Emmett en constatant la bouteille de vodka vide et une bouteille de whisky bien entamée sur la table du salon. »

« Tu as fait la fête Bella ? » me dit méchamment mon mari.

« Non ! Edward j'ai passé près de six heures à parcourir la ville à ta recherche. Je voulais te parler. Puis je suis rentrée et… j'ai eu besoin d'un remontant. » avouai-je un peu honteuse malgré tout.

« Me parler ? »

« Je vous laisse. » nous dit Emmett avant de vite s'éclipser.

« Pourquoi tu as marqué « à la demande de l'épouse » ? » dis-je à Edward.

« Tu… hier tu as dit que… Je sais que tu veux ta liberté. »

« Edward, je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais divorcer. »

« Hier soir… »

« Hier soir j'ai dit que tu étais malheureux. Si j'ai envisagé le divorce c'est parce que tu es malheureux à cause de moi. »

« Tu vois un autre homme ! »

« Non, je te le jure Edward, je te suis fidèle. Jamais je ne t'aurais trahi comme ça. Il n'y a que toi. »

J'aurais voulu lui dire que je l'aimais, mais son regard fou me faisait peur.

« Jacob, ou un autre… je ne te suffis pas. Tu ne voulais pas te marier, tu n'as jamais voulu de moi ! »

Il donna un coup de pied dans une chaise, l'envoyant à plusieurs mètres. Puis il se détourna et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise que j'avais occupée cinq minutes plus tôt devant la fenêtre. Il s'affaissa, sa tête tomba entre ses mains, il avait l'air si malheureux.

« Oh Edward, je te veux tellement, si tu savais. » murmurai-je en m'approchant doucement.

« Bella, mon amour, je n'en peux plus de me retenir… »

Il avait dit mon amour, ma chérie… je fermai les yeux un instant pour enregistrer dans ma mémoire ces mots d'amour.

« Moi non plus. Mais si tu n'es pas heureux à cause de moi… Je t'avais dit que tu m'en voudrais, je ne te mérite pas. »

« Bella, ne pense jamais ça. » me déclara Edward en levant son visage vers le mien.

« Edward je t'aime, mais je ne veux plus que tu souffres alors si pour cela je dois partir… »

Il s'était levé en un éclair. Ses beaux yeux verts me sondèrent puis il m'embrassa avec tant de passion que je ne voulus plus me retenir non plus. Je passai mes mains dans son dos et ses cheveux, l'empêchant de s'éloigner de moi.

« Tu es sincère Bella ? Quand tu n'auras plus d'alcool dans ton sang, tu m'aimeras encore ? »

« Bien sur… si j'ai bu c'est parce que j'ai cru t'avoir définitivement perdu. »

« Quand on s'est marié… tu avais bu aussi. »

« Pour oublier que je n'avais pas une raison valable de rester sobre, c'est la même chose Edward. Sans toi, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. »

« Dis-le encore… » me supplia-t-il.

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime tellement… j'ai cru devenir fou ces derniers mois… Je n'osais plus te parler ou te toucher, j'attendais le jour où tu me dirais que tu voulais divorcer… alors hier… Pardonne-moi. »

« J'ai cru que… Tu es sur de ne pas me dire que tu m'aimes pour coucher avec moi ? » le taquinai-je, me rappelant la raison de notre mariage.

« Je veux qu'on fasse l'amour toi et moi, tout de suite, dans notre lit. » me répondit-il en me noyant de baisers.

« Comme un mari et une femme. » lui dis-je.

« Oui, ma merveilleuse femme. »

Alors qu'il me déshabillait lentement, je sentis mes yeux se mouiller. Il était si beau dans les lueurs du matin, me regardant avec amour et adoration, comme le mari amoureux et parfait qu'il avait toujours été mais que je n'avais pas encore vu. Nos « je t'aime » se mêlèrent, nos corps pressés se retrouvaient après des mois de séparation, nos lèvres aussi se redécouvraient. Tout était parfait, finalement j'avais le droit à mon conte de fées.

« Je t'aime ma femme. »

« Je veux devenir ta femme, celle que tu auras choisi. »

« Je t'ai voulu à l'instant où je t'ai vu. » me dit-il perplexe.

« Je veux que tu m'épouses comme tu en as toujours rêvé Edward. Marions-nous à l'église dès que possible, et ensuite nous… »

« Non, je ne te forcerai pas mon amour. »

J'étais lucide, l'alcool ne me donnait que du courage pour prouver mon amour à Edward, il ne m'empêcha pas de me rappeler que dans ma précipitation d'aller chercher mon mari la veille, j'avais oublié de prendre ma pilule et je sus alors que j'étais prête à tout ce qu'Edward voulait, tout ce que je voulais aussi maintenant.

« Je le veux, je veux tout de toi Edward. Et je serai tout pour toi, ton amie, ton amante, ta femme, la mère de tes enfants… »

Il me sourit puis fondit de nouveau sur ma bouche.

 **FIN**

Reviews reçues lors de la première publication

birginie chapter 21 . Sep 11, 2012

j'adore cet os il est trop mimi

report review for abuseLily-Rose-Bella chapter 21 . Sep 11, 2012

j'ai eu peur vers la fin :( j'en ai même pleurer, je te jure! mais finalement ça se termine trop bien! P

report review for abuseLagasy chapter 21 . Sep 11, 2012

Coucou!

J'au tout simplement adoré!

Cette Bella déjantée, alcoolo sur les bord. Cet Edward Vierge, idéaliste presque naïf...

J'ai passé un très bon moment. J'ai eu peur qu'à cause de leur manque de communication, ils finissent tout de même par divorcé et passent à côté de leur bonheur. Mais tout est bien qui fini bien. Et quelle fin... J'ai adoré la conclusion.

Bonne continuation.

Bizoo

sand91 chapter 21 . Sep 11, 2012

j ai adoré se chapitre

a bientôt

Nodame chapter 21 . Sep 11, 2012

superbe histoire ! y a une belle progression dans l'histoire qui la rend vraiment hyper intéressante. ça commence par être drôle au début, un mariage a Vegas, une Bella déjantée face a un Edward vieux jeu et coincé et puis à la fin ça tourne dans le drame (léger mais drame comme même) du couple qui ne communique pas...heureusement ça se finit bien comme même.

mille mercis pour cet OS !

celine68990 chapter 21 . Sep 11, 2012

Coucou

Ils y sont arrivés...avec un peu de mal mais beaucoup d'amour.

À bientôt

Céline

larosesurleau chapter 22 . Nov 6, 2014

super j'ai adorer et j'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient se séparer

jennifer2601 chapter 22 . Nov 3, 2014

Vraiment génial celle-ci. J'ai adoré


	13. 13 - Jusqu'à la mort et au-delà

**OS – Jusqu'à la mort et au delà**

 **Couple: Edward et Bella**  
 **Rating: M**  
 **PDV: Alterné**

* * *

 **Volterra, 1920**

 **PDV Bella**

Ils me regardaient avec sévérité me donnant l'impression d'être une enfant capricieuse. Mon crime était grave, j'avais des remords mais sur le moment je n'avais pensé qu'à assouvir un besoin primaire et surtout ma colère. Pourtant ces juges tout de noir vêtus ne m'avaient pas faite prisonnière pour avoir tué tant d'hommes et de femmes mais pour avoir été trop « gourmande ». J'aurais pu me défendre mais à quoi bon continuer sans lui.

« Nous vous écoutons. » me pressa l'un d'eux.

« Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

« Toute votre histoire. »

« Elle n'a pas de fin heureuse, mais ça vous le savez déjà. » dis-je avec lassitude.

 **Six mois plus tôt, Chicago  
**

 **PDV Edward**

« Comment va ta conscience ce matin ? » me questionna sarcastiquement mon père.

Je ne relevai pas et quittai la pièce, très vite suivi par ma mère.

« Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir. »

« Mère, je ne vous ai jamais déçu, ni rien demandé. Pourquoi alors me fait-il passer pour un gamin capricieux ? Ce que je veux est ce que vous même avez toujours voulu. »

« Oui, mais pas avec elle. »

« Je ne peux envisager une autre épouse qu'Isabella. Il vous faudra l'accepter et nous donner votre bénédiction. » répétai-je pour la centaine fois.

« Son père lui aussi s'oppose à cette union. »

« Un autre obstacle que ma bien-aimée et moi saurons franchir. »

Je me dégageai de l'étreinte de ma mère et partis me réfugier dans ma chambre. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et songeai encore à mon ange, ma Bella.

Trois mois plus tôt je ne rêvais que gloire militaire, ignorant avec fierté les œillades séductrices des jeunes filles de mon cercle social. Puis Isabella Swan avait emménagé à deux maisons de chez nous et par la même occasion, avait bouleversé ma vie. Je découvrais le monde en l'aimant, je faisais les plus doux rêves depuis que nos mains s'étaient touchées, je vivais dans une fantaisie inavouable depuis que je l'avais embrassée après lui avoir fait ma demande en mariage.

Qu'elle soit catholique et moi protestant ne nous avait pas empêché de tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Que je sois devenu un voyou pour elle non plus. J'avais volé, menti, dépossédé pour ses beaux yeux. Volé son cœur avait-elle dit, menti en ne lui disant pas à la seconde où nos regards s'étaient croisés que je l'aimais déjà, dépossédé de son honneur en lui volant un baiser. Et Bella m'avait pardonné tous mes péchés.

Son père, commissaire de notre ville, nous avait surpris en train de discuter par une fin d'après-midi ensoleillée. Le lendemain, après s'être renseigné sur moi, il avait interdit à Bella de me parler. Puisque l'interdiction avait été bravée dès le lendemain, Charles Swan s'était présenté chez nous et avait convenu avec mes parents que mon rapprochement avec Bella n'était pas acceptable.

Ils étaient si résignés à nous séparer, causant à ma douce bien trop de larmes et pour cela, je les haïssais tous et l'aimais encore plus elle. Quand je le lui avais confié, elle avait ri de moi. Elle m'avait comparé à un enfant qui ne peut avoir un jouet et qui le désire davantage. Mais je l'avais rassurée, elle n'était pas un jouet, je ne voulais pas la posséder, je la désirais ardemment, quelles que fussent les circonstances.

Isabella était telle un météorite qui avait traversé ma nuit sombre, m'éblouissant tant que j'avais été aveuglé. Sa beauté, sa grâce, sa bonté, son cœur, son âme, tout était resplendissant chez elle. Comment pouvait-on m'en vouloir de l'aimer ?

Trois jours plus tôt, je lui avais donc fait ma demande en mariage. J'avais mis un genou à terre et lui avais offert une bague en or blanc avec des diamants qui avait appartenue à ma mère et à ma grand-mère. Cette bague lui revenait de droit, ma mère l'avait compris mais elle avait changé d'avis quand j'avais annoncé la nouvelle à mon père et qu'il s'y était opposé.

J'attendis patiemment qu'il fût minuit pour m'éclipser et rejoindre ma Bella dans sa chambre. Je n'avais pas assez des journées pour être avec elle. Quand le carillon sonna dans le salon, j'étais déjà sur le seuil de l'entrée. Me rendre chez ma fiancée était simple, un arbre m'offrait un accès à sa fenêtre, laissée ouverte pour moi seul.

« Bonsoir mon amour. » me déclara-t-elle en m'accueillant.

« Bonsoir mon ange. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien. » mentit-elle.

Je ne voulais pas insister, son père lui menait la vie dure. Il ne savait rien de notre engagement, quand il l'apprendrait, il tenterait d'éloigner mon amour et je ne pouvais pas laisser faire.

« J'ai des nouvelles pour nous, Bella. Un cousin de ma mère qui vit à Boston accepte de nous accueillir pendant notre voyage, nous pourrons nous y rendre avant de prendre le bateau. »

« Il sera plaisant de faire une halte dans un endroit familier alors. Merci. »

Elle me guida vers le petit banc en osier qui trônait près d'une autre fenêtre. Elle se lova ensuite contre moi, provoquant une marée de sensations intenses et nouvelles.

« Quand pourrons nous partir Edward ? »

« Une semaine, tout au plus. Tiens toi prête, mon amour. Il ne me manque plus de quelques dollars. »

« Pourquoi refuses-tu que je participe… » soupira-t-elle, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Quelle sorte de mari ferais-je si je mettais à contribution ma fiancée ? J'avais assez, mais je voulais encore gagner davantage pour lui offrir le plus de confort possible durant notre fugue.

« As-tu eu une réponse de ta cousine Rosalie ? » l'interrogeai-je.

« Oui, ce matin ! Elle est d'accord mais que pour quelques nuits. »

« Peut-être n'aurons-nous même pas à loger chez elle, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Mais si mon père découvre nos intentions ? Si ton père le lui disait ? »

« Mon père pense que je veux les forcer à nous marier ici. Personne ne se doute que nous allons partir. » la rassurai-je.

Elle se redressa et planta son regard chocolaté dans le mien.

« Je préfère mourir que de vivre sans toi. »

« Je te tuerai de mes propres mains plutôt que de les laisser nous séparer. » lui répondis-je avec la même ferveur.

« Edward, jure-le moi. »

« Je te le jure et toi, jure-moi de ne pas me quitter. Jamais. »

« Je le jure. Je t'aimerai pour toute l'éternité. »

Je m'éclipsai deux heures plus tard et m'endormis plein d'espoir pour l'avenir que je voulais radieux. Avec Bella à mes côtés, aucune épreuve ne serait insurmontable. Avec mon ange à mes côtés, dans mes bras et mon lit, ma vie ne serait être que douce.

Le lendemain matin, ma mère, en rentrant du marché avec la domestique, me trouva dans ma salle de musique. Je ris en voyant sa tenue froissée, quelques mèches s'échappaient de sa coiffure, son souffle était court. Puis je compris. Son regard désespéré me priait de ne pas réagir trop violemment à la nouvelle qu'elle allait m'annoncer. Elle savait que rien en dehors de Bella ne pouvait m'affecter.

« Elle est partie. Son père l'a forcée à faire ses valises ce matin après avoir vu la bague. La gouvernante nous a dit qu'il avait chargé une valise et qu'Isabella pleurait. »

« Partie… mais où ? » criai-je.

« Je n'en sais rien. Attendons que son père revienne, surement sa gouvernante pourra nous aider. Elle était proche d'Isabella, elle est aussi très inquiète. »

« Mère, je ne peux vivre un jour sans elle. Comment osez-vous me demander d'attendre ! »

« Demain, demain vous partirez. Attendez juste des nouvelles demain. »

« Bien. Je vais préparer mes valises et prévenir que je cesse de travailler ce jour. »

Je réussis à ne pas céder à la panique cette journée-là. Je mis au courant mon père de mon départ, ainsi que le patron qui m'avait embauché comme intendant le mois passé et grâce à qui j'avais pu gagner de l'argent.

Mais alors que la nuit était tombée et que j'étais allongé dans mon lit, j'eus peur de cette obscurité qui avait envahi vie. Et si le père de Bella l'avait envoyé à l'ouest ? Ou en Europe ? Ma douce et fragile fiancée y survivrait-elle ? M'oublierait-elle ? Chercherait-elle à revenir à moi ? Comment m'assurer du soutien de mes parents pendant que je chercherais Bella ?

Pour calmer mes battements de cœur erratiques, j'imaginais nos retrouvailles. Bella se jetterait dans mes bras, faisant fi pour cette fois des convenances. Elle, si pudique et réservée, passerait ses bras autour de ma taille et se souderait à moi. Je lui embrasserais le front et l'emmènerais enfin loin de son père.

Je ne pus évidemment fermer l'œil de la nuit, guettant le bruit d'une voiture ou d'une calèche comme l'avait fait ma mère tout l'après-midi.

En pénétrant dans la petite cuisine à six heures trente, déjà lavé et habillé, je trouvais notre domestique. Avant que j'aie pu la questionner, elle me fit non de la tête et reprit son ouvrage. Une heure plus tard, mes parents firent leur entrée pour le petit déjeuner. Ma mère avait ce regard perdu, hésitant entre soutenir son fils et obéir à son mari, une chose que jamais je ne ferais à ma future femme.

Bella pouvait donner l'impression d'être une jeune fille vertueuse, elle l'était mais elle était tellement plus que cette image d'ingénue. Elle avait tant à faire, je voulais qu'elle puisse continuer à étudier la littérature dans un collège pour femmes, qu'elle ose écrire elle-même comme son auteur préférée, Jane Austen. Elle avait tant de possibilités, je lui avais promis d'être son égal dans notre mariage, de ne jamais la contraindre.

Je partis donc à sa recherche, fouillant d'abord Chicago et sa région, harcelant les domestiques de son père et même celui-ci. Je m'étais heurté à un silence absolu. Isabella n'étant pas scolarisée, elle n'avait pas d'amis et qu'une cousine à New York. Je doutais que son père l'ait envoyé chez elle, Bella m'avait raconté que son père s'était toujours refusé à ce qu'elle rende visite à Rosalie, redoutant de perdre sa fille comme sa nièce s'était perdue. Rosalie avait épousé un homme d'une condition inférieur, un musicien, et avait été chassée de chez ses parents cinq ans plus tôt. Ses derniers avaient péri dans l'incendie de leur maison peu après, laissant Rosalie orpheline, mais surtout en pleine possession de son héritage.

Ma quête ne porta aucun fruit, aucune piste ne s'était révélée être la voie me menant à ma chère Isabella. Ma vie devint un enfer, l'espoir de la revoir rivalisait avec l'angoisse de l'avoir à jamais perdue. Ma mère s'était résolue à m'aider mais n'avait pas eu plus de chance que moi. Elle me suppliait de rester et d'attendre chez nous, mais j'étais bien décidé à parcourir le monde pour retrouver ma fiancée.

« Tu es fou mon fils. Quand oublieras-tu cette idiote ? » pesta mon père un soir au diner alors que j'étais revenu d'un voyage de six jours.

« Ne parlez pas d'elle ainsi ! Il n'y a pas femme plus intelligente et bonne qu'elle. Elle mérite que je remue ciel et terre pour elle. Je l'épouserai, je vous prouverai que vous étiez dans le faux. » m'emportai-je.

« Tu ne sais rien de la vie. Jeune ingrat ! Nous t'avons donné une vie de confort, tu aurais du aller dans une école prestigieuse mais tu as préféré travailler pour gagner deux sous par mois… Tu es irresponsable, naïf et … »

« Père, vous ne parviendrez pas à me détourner d'elle. Je l'aime et je ferais tout pour elle. »

« Renonce à tes projets la concernant. Elle n'est pas faite pour toi. Dieu lui-même s'oppose à ce mariage. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de dieu pour l'épouser. La loi des hommes suffira. »

« A l'hôtel de ville, comme des hérétiques… Tu ne l'épouseras pas, je ne te laisserai pas faire. Oublie-là ! » s'énerva-t-il.

« Jamais ! »

« Ta folie te perdra. Si tu l'épouses, tu ne seras plus notre fils.» conclut-il alors que je m'étais levé de table.

Après deux mois de traque, j'étais affaibli, amaigri et désespéré. Je courrais toujours quand une nouvelle idée me venait, et quand je n'avais rien trouvé, j'errais comme un fou dans les rues en me parlant à moi-même. J'entendis mes parents évoquer l'internement un soir aussi je quittai définitivement mon foyer et partis loger chez mon ancien patron.

Enfin, dix semaines plus tard, ma mère me trouva et me délivra de mon calvaire. Bella m'avait écrit. Son père l'avait conduite dans un couvent en Virginie du Nord. Sa lettre avait été postée moins d'une semaine après son départ.

Je partis le soir même la rejoindre, le trajet de trois jours me permit de reprendre pied avec la réalité. Dans le train qui me ramenait à ses bras et à notre avenir, je relisais sans cesse la lettre de Bella.

 _« Mon cher amour,_

 _J'espère que tu ne m'as pas oublié, et si ce n'est pas le cas, tu dois tellement t'inquiéter. Mon père a vu la bague que je cachais à mon cou la veille de mon départ. Il a tout deviné mais n'a rien dit. Aux aurores il est sorti et s'est renseigné chez ton patron. A son retour, il avait réservé le train et m'a forcée à le suivre. Il a du me faire sortir par la force de ma chambre, une domestique a trouvé ma valise déjà faite pour notre fugue._

 _J'ai été surveillée les trois premiers jours de ma captivité dans ce couvent humide et froid. Je vais glisser cette lettre au vieux jardinier, il a promis de te l'envoyer._

 _Edward, sans toi, je ne suis plus rien. Tu as fait de ma vie un rêve et le réveil est brutal. Chaque minute loin de toi déchire mon cœur, voudras-tu seulement le guérir ? Voudras-tu venir me chercher et tenir tes promesses. Jamais je n'ai douté de ta sincérité et de ton amour pour moi, aussi je veux croire que tu seras vite en chemin pour me sortir de cet enfer._

 _Je m'endors en pensant à ton doux sourire et à ta voix suave. Mes cauchemars sont mes journées sans toi. La nuit, je rêve que je suis déjà ta femme et que je partage ton lit. Le souvenir brulant de tes lèvres sur les miennes ne s'effacera jamais, j'aurais voulu t'embrasser le dernier soir où tu es venu dans ma chambre. J'aurais du forcer tes manières de gentleman, j'aurais du te forcer à m'étreindre comme un mari étreint sa femme. Si j'avais su que nous allions être séparés ainsi, jamais je ne t'aurais laissé partir._

 _Tu m'as juré ce soir-là de ne pas me laisser errer sur terre sans toi, tiens ta promesse Edward. Même dans ses murs dédiés au Christ, je me tuerais si tu ne me rejoins pas. J'abjure déjà ce dieu qui me refuse le droit d'être à toi, je t'adore toi, je place ma vie entre tes mains puissantes, tu es le seul maitre de mon destin._

 _Il te faudra quelques semaines pour avoir cette lettre, le jardinier m'a prévenue, aussi j'attendrais jusqu'au printemps. Quatre mois devraient suffire à ce que tu me retrouves mais si tu as choisi de m'oublier, de me laisser dépérir dans cette prison sacrée, sache que ma vie cessera bientôt. Que pourrait être ma vie sans toi, sans ton regard profond et tes lèvres douces ?_

 _Pour que mon amour survive à ton parjure, je mourrais, mais jamais, je te l'ai juré, je ne cesserai de t'aimer. Par delà la mort, mon âme damnée te vénéra comme elle le fait depuis que nos regards se sont croisés._

 _Alors reviens vite ou tue-moi, Edward, mon amour, mon sauveur._

 _Pour toujours, ta dévouée Bella. »_

J'aurais pleuré à son projet de suicide si le destin ne m'avait pas permis de recevoir cette lettre à temps. Dans quelques heures, j'allais la retrouver, l'enlever de ce couvent et l'épouser aussi vite que possible.

Ses confessions sur notre intimité à venir m'avaient embrasé. Moi aussi j'avais si souvent rêvé de la faire mienne, le mariage n'aurait que scellé ce qui était déjà. J'avais du me restreindre pour ne pas forcer ses lèvres après notre seul et unique baiser. Mes mains avaient souffert de ne pas toucher sa peau douce, son cou gracile, sa gorge généreuse ou encore ses jambes que je n'avais aperçu qu'une seconde en la surprenant un soir affairée à se changer pour la nuit. L'image fugace de son corps fin dépouillé de ses jupons avait éveillé ma virilité, je m'en étais voulu pour l'avoir ainsi désirée. Bella allait devenir ma femme, elle n'apaiserait jamais le feu naissant de mon désir, elle allait le transformer en un incendie éternel.

Le couvent n'était heureusement pas à l'écart de la ville, mais je préférais attendre la nuit pour y entrer, soit une heure, la plus longue de mon existence. Et enfin, j'entrai furtivement dans l'antre de prières et la cherchai. Mon cœur se brisa en entendant des sanglots, je les suivis priant pour que mon ange ne soit pas cette âme en peine. Pourtant ce fut bien mon prénom que j'entendis en me postant devant la porte qui me cachait Bella. J'étais soulagé de l'avoir trouvée mais aussi honteux de provoquer cette tristesse. Je frappai deux coups discrets, les sanglots cessèrent aussitôt et des pas lourds et las allèrent jusqu'à la porte. M'aimerait-elle encore après toutes ces semaines à ne pas avoir été là pour elle ?

« Bella, ouvre-moi mon amour. » murmurai-je, impatient de la tenir dans mes bras.

« Edward ! » cria-t-elle.

Un verrou fut tiré et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Isabella, mon ange de douceur se tenait face à moi, les yeux rougis et bouffis de ces pleurs mais c'était elle, plus belle que jamais. Je ne pris pas le temps de noter son teint de craie et ses cernes, mes bras l'encerclèrent pour la coller contre moi.

« Enfin… mon dieu, enfin je te retrouve, ma chérie. » marmonnai-je, ma bouche dans ses cheveux.

« Ne remercie pas ce dieu. Je suis si soulagée de te voir… Edward, tu es ma vie et sans toi j'étais morte. »

« Je suis là et plus jamais je ne te laisserai. »

« Edward, il va revenir. S'il te voit ici, il te tuera. »

« Qui ? »

« Mon père. Il a appris pour la lettre. Ces religieuses sont des vipères, elles m'ont dénoncée. Mon père est arrivé il y a deux semaines et chaque soir après les vêpres, il vient veiller à ce que je sois dans ma chambre, puis il m'enferme. J'ai cru que c'était lui quand tu as frappé à la porte. »

« Partons vite alors. »

Bella me saisit la main pour me guider. J'attrapai son châle puis la suivis dans le dédale du couvent. L'endroit était lugubre, ma pauvre fiancée avait du tellement souffrir ici. Elle qui aimait tant le soleil et le vert de la nature, n'avait eu que du gris à voir pendant près de trois mois.

Nous quittâmes le couvent par une porte dérobée du jardin. Elle me plaqua dans un renfoncement en entendant une calèche.

« C'est lui. » souffla-t-elle.

« Vite, éloignons-nous. J'ai repéré une auberge près de l'hôtel de ville. »

« Non, c'est là que mon père loge. Il n'y a ici que cette auberge ou le bordel qui louent des chambres. »

« Mais… on ne va pas… je ne peux pas te faire dormir dans un endroit de débauche… » répliquai-je horrifié.

« Edward, je vais dormir avec toi pour le reste de mes jours, peu importe que ce soit dans un hôtel de luxe, une mansarde ou un bordel. Ma maison c'est toi, c'est tout ce qui importe. Nous ne pouvons pas voyager de nuit à pied, nous devons nous cacher. Mon père croira que j'ai fugué et ira directement à ma poursuite sur la route. »

« D'accord, allons-y. »

Bella nous mena vers la grande rue de la ville. Le bordel était à l'étage d'un bar où les voyageurs venaient se saouler. L'odeur d'alcool se dégageait des lieux si fortement que j'aurais pu m'enivrer sans boire. Je demandai discrètement une chambre et l'homme derrière le comptoir avisa Bella. Je dus serrer les dents et les poings pour ne pas le corriger d'avoir dévisagé sans vergogne ma fiancée.

« Ma femme et moi devons nous reposer et l'auberge n'a plus de chambre. »

« Mouais… ta régulière et toi pouvez prendre la chambre 3 mais d'abord je dois la faire nettoyer. Une de mes filles y a fait déjà quelques passes. »

« Faites-vite, je vous prie. »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je précédai Bella dans une chambre assez spacieuse, propre et éclairée. Un pot de chambre et une bassine d'eau avaient été déposés près du lit.

« Tu vois, ce n'est pas si mal… » me dit avec enthousiasme Bella.

« Je suis tellement désolé, je te promets que demain, nous dormirons dans une chambre bien plus belle. »

« Je m'en fiche. » rit-elle.

Elle se tenait près du lit et me regardait intensément. Je n'étais pas capable de ne pas la contempler également.

« Tu m'as tant manqué ma Bella. »

« Je suis devenue folle sans toi. »

« Quand j'ai reçu ta lettre il y a quatre jours maintenant, j'ai respiré pour la première fois depuis ton départ. Je m'en veux, nous aurions du partir plus tôt de Chicago, ton père ne t'aurait pas arrachée à moi si je n'avais pas été si têtu. »

« As-tu bien lu ma lettre ? » me demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

Je déglutis et acquiesçai. Je m'étais tellement languis d'elle que je craignais de la choquer si je lui répondais.

« Edward, tu sais que ma vie t'est dédiée. Me considères-tu comme étant à toi ? »

« Jamais, je ne te veux pas esclave… »

« Je sais, rit-elle encore. Edward, dis-moi si je suis à toi et si tu es à moi. Dis-moi si j'ai raison de me sentir déjà mariée à toi. »

« Je suis à toi Bella, corps et âme. » déclarai-je aussi solennellement que si j'avais eu à prononcer ses mots devant l'autel.

« Je ne crois plus en dieu, je te l'ai écrit. Alors je m'offre à toi comme une païenne. Nul besoin d'un prêtre ou d'un pasteur. La nuit sera témoin de nos vœux. »

« Tout ce que tu voudras, Isabella, je te le donnerai. »

« Je te jure mon amour éternel, ma fidélité et ma dévotion à ton bonheur. Je te jure d'être l'épouse que tu mérites. »

Ses yeux brillaient de joie et d'émotion, les miens aussi certainement. Je mis un genou à terre devant elle et pris ses mains dans les miennes.

« Je te jure mon amour éternel, ma fidélité et ma dévotion à ton bonheur, répétai-je avec sincérité. Je te jure de ne jamais plus te faire pleurer, de t'offrir une vie digne de toi, de te chérir et de te protéger. »

« Mon mari… » soupira-t-elle avec ravissement.

« Ma femme, je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime. »

Je l'admirais encore, ne sachant pas comment lui prouver la véracité de mes promesses, mais une fois de plus ce fut Bella qui me guida et me libéra.

« Embrasse-moi. » me commanda-t-elle doucement.

Elle alla s'assoir sur le lit et je m'assis à sa gauche puis posai mes lèvres impatientes sur les siennes. Le mariage païen m'autorisait ces gestes, mes mains attrapèrent son cou et sa taille, je la pressai contre moi. Je ne quittai ses lèvres que pour qu'elle respire et m'enivre de son souffle doux. Bella fut d'abord timide et hésitante puis de plus en plus pressée de se perdre en moi.

Nous savions tous les deux ce que nous pouvions enfin être l'un pour l'autre, des amants. Coupés du monde, nous n'aspirions qu'à ne former plus qu'un seul être. Bella me tira pour que je m'allonge sur elle. Elle écarta ses jambes et je me positionnai contre son centre. Mon sexe qui s'était réveillé dès le contact de nos lèvres se durcit encore, me torturant délicieusement. Mes mains soulevèrent la jupe de ma femme, je caressai sa peau nue et soyeuse jusqu'à rencontrer ses sous-vêtements. Sa tenue était fort heureusement moins élaborée qu'à Chicago. Pas de jupon ni de corsage, en faisant glisser sa jupe et sa culotte puis en ôtant son chemisier, je découvris sa nudité parfaite.

Je lui murmurais mon amour éternel, sa beauté tentatrice, son emprise sur mon cœur. Mes lèvres et mes mains se confondirent avec sa peau et tandis que ma femme haletait sous mes tendres assauts, j'abandonnai ma pudeur et ma retenue dont elle s'était un peu moquée. Mon ardeur la fit frissonner, gémir, implorer.

Les derniers remparts à notre union charnelle, je les arrachai avec empressement. Quand mon sexe tendu et gorgé se plaqua contre le sien si chaud et humide, nos râles s'unirent, nos yeux se fermèrent sous l'apaisement bref de notre désir, nos mains se crispèrent sur le corps de l'autre.

« Fais de moi ta femme, Edward. N'attends plus. » supplia Bella.

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, qui s'obscurcit davantage quand mon âme trouva la voie de la félicité. Nos deux corps se mêlèrent avec amour et de force.

Ma femme se tendit, même si j'avais voulu être doux, la barrière de son hymen devait la faire souffrir. Tandis qu'elle domptait sa douleur, j'imaginais les seules occasions où je tolérerais sa souffrance, le jour elle donnerait naissance à notre premier enfant puis un autre et encore un ou deux, autant qu'elle en voudrait.

Aux premières lueurs grises de l'aube, nos corps engourdis mais fermement enlacés se bercèrent au rythme d'une nouvelle mélodie. Le sommeil nous gagna sereinement, tous les deux heureux et encore émerveillés de la symbiose que nos corps avaient créée toute la nuit.

Nous nous réveillâmes en milieu d'après-midi. Bella suggéra de rester cachés dans la chambre et de partir à l'aurore le lendemain. Je descendis rapidement commander les repas et prévenir le tenancier qui eut une remarque salace mais qui accepta à condition que je paie d'avance pour la nuit à venir.

Je n'aurais pourtant pas pu mettre un prix sur notre deuxième nuit. Après notre réveil, nous nous étions lavés puis avions mangé. Ensuite, nous nous étions allongés pour parler de notre avenir. J'avais fait rire Bella, encore et encore, j'aimais tant l'entendre rire. J'avais été désespéré de la savoir recluse et malheureuse, depuis nos retrouvailles, elle était enfin redevenue mon ange de lumière.

« Où voudrais-tu aller pour notre voyage de noces ? » lui demandai-je et elle rit encore.

« Dans tes bras ! »

« Sois sérieuse, mon amour. Je voudrais t'emmener en voyage, nous serons des touristes, sans horaires, sans contraintes… »

« En Italie… Ma mère m'en a si souvent parlé, surtout les semaines précédant son décès. »

« Alors ce sera en Italie. A notre arrivée à New York, nous irons voir ta cousine puis nous prendrons le premier bateau pour l'Europe ! »

« Tu es fou, ce doit être si cher ! »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas de cela. Avant de partir, ma mère m'a donné de l'argent. Je pense que mon père n'en sait rien, elle a dit que c'était une partie de mon héritage. Nous pouvons le dépenser comme nous le voudrons. » lui dis-je.

« Alors va pour l'Italie, mais avant… je veux… »

« Quoi ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, attisant irrémédiablement mon désir pour elle. Jamais je ne la forcerais, j'apprendrais à attendre qu'elle me veuille. Son regard éloquent me donna la permission de la posséder, de parcourir de mes mains et de mes lèvres avides sa moiteur. Bella et moi apprenions les gestes de l'amour, cela nous était venu naturellement la nuit précédente, et naturellement cette nuit encore, nous apprenions des gestes plus osés, plus intimes encore. Ce que je n'avais que touché, caressé, je voulais l'embrasser, le dévorer.

« Je veux te gouter, mon ange. »

Elle gémit, se mordit la lèvre de nouveau et acquiesça. Son nectar fut plus enivrant que le meilleur champagne. Il coula entre mes lèvres tandis que mes doigts écartaient ses plis roses. Elle m'indiqua l'endroit le plus sensible qui devint le lieu de pèlerinage de ma bouche pour le culte de ma déesse. Elle jouit fort sous mes coups de langue, plus fort que la veille quand je l'avais pénétrée aussi je répétais encore l'exploit pour la combler. Chaque cri ou râle me rendait plus fort, plus fier de moi, plus innovant, plus entreprenant. Son corps avait été vénéré de toute part. Ses petits pieds, ses longues jambes fuselées, son sexe chaud, ses fesses rebondies, son dos cambré, son ventre plat, sa poitrine haute et généreuse, ses épaules satinées, ses bras amoureux et ses mains fines, son cou et son visage furent noyés sous mes baisers. Elle m'aguichait, m'ensorcelait en étant si belle.

Elle voulut aussi découvrir mon corps, aussi fiévreusement et impudiquement que moi. Sa bouche chaude emplie de mon sexe m'envoya au paradis, tuant toute trace de croyance chrétienne. Elle était plus que jamais la seule créature que je voulais révérer. Son amour me libérait de chaines dont j'ignorais qu'elles me retenaient. Je lui fis l'amour encore et encore, parfois lentement et profondément, parfois avec brutalité et toujours Bella m'aimait. Elle vint sur moi aussi, s'empalant et mourant comme une victime consentante sur l'autel d'un sacrifice. Ses cheveux en cascade sur son buste menu me cachaient parfois ses seins, lui donnant des allures de Vénus ou d'une autre divinité de l'amour.

Nous avions entendu la veille déjà les soupirs des clients des prostituées et les cris un peu faux de celles-ci. J'en avais rougi, ma femme aussi, puis nous en avions ri. Finalement, nous voulions être les plus passionnés et Bella cria de plus en plus fort chacun de ses orgasmes.

En pleine nuit, alors que ma bouche torturait ses seins et que mes mains se perdaient dans entre ses jambes, un coup de feu nous stoppa. Une cavalcade dans l'escalier puis des coups répétés à notre porte achevèrent notre lune de miel.

« Le sheriff arrive. » criait-on dehors.

J'ouvris à la volée la porte, me moquant de ma nudité. Le tenancier avait un pistolet à la main et me menaça.

« Sortez, je ne veux pas de grabuge ici. »

Bella vint se poster derrière moi, elle m'aurait même servi de bouclier si profitant de la distraction du patron, je ne m'étais saisi du pistolet. Je le mis en garde et repoussa ma femme pour la cacher des yeux lubriques de l'homme. Je lui claquai la porte au nez et me précipitai vers Bella.

« Vite, partons ! » la pressai-je en enfilant mes vêtements.

« Non Edward. C'est trop tard. »

« Quoi ? »

« Regarde dehors. »

Je me penchai à mon tour à la fenêtre et vis une foule massée et curieuse, quelques hommes armés et le père de ma femme. Il leva un bras colérique vers nous.

« Laisse ma fille partir ! Je te tuerai de mes propres mains ! Sale chien ! Tu l'as volée et soumise dans cette maison de perdition ! »

Bella eut un rictus mauvais puis me prit l'arme des mains. Elle si douce et angélique se transforma en une gorgone assoiffée de vengeance. Elle visa son père et fit feu. La balle atteignit l'homme à la droite de Charles.

« Isabella, cesse ta rébellion ! Reviens et je te pardonnerai ! » l'exhorta son père.

« Jamais ! Je ne suis plus ta fille, je suis sa femme et si l'un d'entre vous approche, je le tue. »

J'assistai à la scène, tel un spectateur, incapable de réagir ou de parler. Bella revint au centre de la chambre et finit de s'habiller. Quand je pus enfin bouger, je la pris dans mes bras.

« Ma chérie, ma douce. Nous devons tenter une échappée. »

« C'est trop tard je t'ai dit ! » pleurait-elle.

« Non… »

Je courus barricader la porte de notre chambre, poussant une commode et les deux chaises. Moins d'une minute plus tard, on cogna la porte. Je glissai un œil au dehors, la foule avait grossi, trois hommes avaient des fusils pointés vers notre chambre, attendant le signal de sheriff.

« Edward, j'ai tué un homme, il y a des témoins. Comment crois-tu que tout cela va se terminer ? Nous sommes cernés. J'aurais dû t'écouter et partir hier. Je suis désolée mon amour… » me dit calmement Bella.

« Personne ne te touchera. Tu es ma femme, ils n'ont pas le droit. Je leur dirais que je t'ai forcée, que je t'ai séquestrée et menacée. »

Elle posa délicatement une main sur ma joue. Son regard que j'aimais tant me déchira le cœur. Elle était résolue, elle n'avait plus d'espoir pour nous.

« Tu m'as juré Edward. Je suis si heureuse que tu sois venu pour moi et d'être devenue ta femme. Tu m'as juré de ne pas les laisser nous séparer. »

« Bella, je t'aime. Jamais ils ne t'enlèveront à moi. »

« Je t'aime mon cher mari. »

Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux et des miens. Nos mains étaient entremêlées, ne voulant plus jamais nous éloigner.

« Tiens ta promesse. » me demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Je ne peux pas mon amour… »

La porte de notre chambre semblait prête à céder sous les coups répétés d'épaule et de pieds de nos assaillants.

« C'est fini, ils nous pendront tous les deux … Tue-moi maintenant et rejoins-moi si tu le veux dans la mort. »

« Je te suivrais même en enfer. » lui jurai-je.

« Jamais notre amour ne mourra, jamais. »

Elle mit dans ma main tremblante l'arme puis la guida entre ses seins. Je percevais des cris de rage et les coups de hache contre la porte.

« Je suis à toi Bella. J'aurais eu besoin de l'éternité pour t'aimer mais cela nous est refusé. »

J'appuyai mes lèvres sur les siennes et la guidai sur ce qui avait été notre seul lit. Elle s'allongea, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« Sous tes baisers, je veux mourir. » me dit-elle.

Je posai ma bouche dure et possessive sur la sienne douce et sucrée. Puis je glissai le pistolet contre sa poitrine et elle se pressa contre le canon. Ma langue pénétra sa bouche et capturai ainsi le dernier souffle de ma femme tandis que je fis feu.

Je sentis son sang chaud couler entre nous, le silence se fit autour de moi. J'ouvris les yeux et la vis endormie à jamais, la mort n'ayant pas encore altéré sa beauté. Puis je pointai l'arme contre ma tempe.

« J'arrive mon ange. »

Mon doigt n'appuya jamais sur la détente. Des bras enragés me tirèrent de sur ma femme pour me plaquer au sol.

Je fermai les yeux, occultant les jurons, les coups, la folie qui déjà m'emportaient loin de ce monde. Je voulais la rejoindre, ma douce Bella m'attendait au delà de la mort. Si je ne venais pas, elle penserait que j'avais choisi de vivre sans elle et je ne pouvais pas encore la faire souffrir.

Dès que je fus seul dans ma cellule, je grattai le sol frénétiquement à la recherche d'un instrument pour me tuer mais rien. Pas même un oreiller pour m'étouffer… Je ne fus pas seul longtemps, le sheriff vint accompagné du père de Bella. Je n'écoutais pas ce qu'ils me dirent, mais eux non plus hélas ne m'écoutèrent pas.

« Laissez-moi mourir, tuez-moi, je dois la rejoindre ! »

« Non, tu mérites de vivre avec la culpabilité d'avoir tué ma fille. Aussi vrai que je voudrais te tuer moi-même, ce serait faire preuve de clémence et je m'y oppose. Tu croupiras en prison aussi longtemps que dieu te le permettra. »

« Tuez-moi ! » hurlai-je en pleurant.

Pourquoi personne ne voulait me laisser mourir ? J'y arriverais, me promis-je. Bella m'attendrait, pour sûr qu'un ange telle qu'elle était au paradis, elle me voyait et m'attendait.

Les jours et les nuits se succédèrent tandis que mes tentatives de rejoindre mon épouse échouaient. Au fur et à mesure des essais, je n'avais plus dans ma cellule qu'un matelas de paille et un bol en fer. Je ne portais qu'un caleçon court, plus de pantalon qui aurait pu m'étrangler, plus de linge pour m'étouffer, plus rien pour me faire mourir. Il ne me restait plus qu'à mourir à petit feu, ne plus manger et ne plus boire. Mes minutes étaient dépensées à penser à ma femme. Je lui racontais tout ce que je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui dire. Je parvenais à rêver d'elle même en étant éveillé. J'avais perdu la notion du temps et de l'espace. J'étais avec elle, dans cette chambre du bordel. J'avais fait de ce lieu de luxure mon paradis où je n'avais eu besoin que d'un lit confortable pour que ma femme soit bien avec moi. Le bonheur que j'avais connu avec Bella valait bien ces heures interminables et misérables dans cette prison. J'étais au purgatoire et j'espérais que la mort m'ouvrirait bientôt les bras.

Mes parents étaient venus et avaient insisté pour que je réagisse mais j'étais resté sourd à leurs paroles. Ils n'existaient plus pour moi. Si ils m'avaient soutenu, j'aurais pu épouser Bella à Chicago, par un bel après midi de printemps. Au soir, son père n'aurait rien pu faire. Mes parents m'auraient donné mon héritage et j'aurais trouvé une jolie maison pour fonder ma famille. Tous ces rêves que j'avais eu étaient morts quand Bella avait cessé de respirer. Tous ces espoirs, ce n'était pas moi qui les avais assassinés, c'était nos parents.

Le jour de mon procès, on me déclara coupable du meurtre d'Isabella Swan, j'avais tenu à corriger le juge, elle était ma femme, elle devait être appelée Isabella Masen, mais là encore, on ne m'écoutât pas. Un médecin me déclara fou, le père de Bella insista pour que je ne sois pas pendu, tout le monde était ligué contre moi, je les haïssais d'autant plus.

 **Volterra, 1920**

 **PDV Bella**

« Il a appuyé sur la détente et je suis morte. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais. Quand je me suis réveillée, un homme m'a dit que j'étais devenue un vampire. Il m'a expliqué ce à quoi il m'avait condamnée. J'ai voulu le tuer mais il a résisté alors je me suis enfuie. J'ai erré sans mon mari depuis. J'étais tellement en colère de ne pas être avec lui que j'ai tué aveuglement. J'ai voulu pleurer mais je ne peux plus. Si il y a un coupable c'est ce vampire qui m'a privée de ma mort ! » leur dis-je

Le juge du milieu, Aro, se leva et une seconde plus tard avait sa main autour de la mienne. Je tentai de me dégager mais deux gardes m'en empêchèrent.

« Celui qui t'a sauvée s'appelle Carlisle. » me déclara-t-il.

« Il ne m'a pas sauvée ! » criai-je.

« Si tu veux ta revanche, je te l'offrirai Isabella. »

« Je la veux, je veux tuer ce vampire, et ensuite je veux qu'on me tue. Jamais je n'ai voulu devenir un monstre, je ne voulais qu'aimer Edward. Lui est mort et m'attend. Je dois être avec lui. »

« Comment peux-tu être sûre que ta mort te rendra à ton bien-aimé ? » me questionna le juge le plus vieux en apparence.

« Je préfère mourir quoiqu'il advienne. Vivre, survivre, en sachant qu'il est mort est une torture de chaque instant. » lui répondis-je.

« Nous verrons cela. »

Les gardes me guidèrent vers une autre pièce et m'ordonnèrent de ne plus en bouger. J'aimais être enfermée ainsi, immobile telle la statue sans vie que j'étais devenue. Le temps passa sans que je sache me repérer et puis l'on vint me faire sortir de ma catatonie.

« Ton créateur est là. » m'annonça une jeune fille blonde.

Mes lèvres se retroussèrent sur mes dents, telle une bête folle, je fonçai vers l'odeur inoubliable de mon bourreau. Hélas les gardes me forcèrent à me stopper.

« Elle parvient à cacher son esprit par moments mais quand elle s'est confiée, elle m'a laissé entrevoir sa vie entière. » disait Aro.

« Un bouclier, surement. » ajouta un autre.

Je pénétrai dans la même salle grandiose en marbre où j'avais été interrogée auparavant.

« J'ai tenté de la suivre en vain. Elle arrive à bloquer jusqu'à son odeur. » déclara ce fameux Carlisle.

Il n'avait pas changé, évidemment. Il me regarda avec soulagement, comme un père retrouve son enfant après une longue absence sans nouvelles.

« Isabella, voici donc Carlisle qui est porteur de nouvelles intéressantes. »

Aro s'était approché de moi et me prit de nouveau les mains.

« Te voilà muette à nouveau, dommage. » soupira-t-il.

« Isabella, je suis désolé de n'avoir pas pu te rassurer. Tu as disparu et je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire qu'Edward est encore vivant. » me dit avec empressement Carlisle.

« C'est un mensonge… je me souviens qu'il a porté l'arme à sa tempe. Il voulait me rejoindre ! Il n'aurait pas accepté de vivre sans moi ! Il m'aimait ! » lui hurlai-je.

« Il a été arrêté avant de se tuer et a été enfermé. Il n'a pas réussi à se suicider. Mais je dois te dire qu'il est devenu fou depuis. »

« Mon Edward… » murmurai-je en glissant au sol.

« Il délire jour et nuit, il te parle, il t'aime et n'attend que la mort pour te rejoindre. Mais il est très faible. »

« Où est-il ? »

« Réfléchis bien Isabella, me dit Aro doucement. Veux tu le condamner à cette vie ? »

Je le regardai pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre. Ses yeux aussi rouges que les miens brillaient d'excitation. Il avait toujours parlé comme s'il me connaissait mais que pouvait-il savoir de l'amour ?

« Il a raison, je ne t'aurais pas transformé si tu avais eu une chance de survivre. » me dit à son tour Carlisle

« Mais vous l'avez fait ! »

« Oui, j'ignore encore pourquoi. Je t'ai emmenée dans mon cabinet, j'ai fait sortir ton père et j'ai écouté ton cœur qui mourrait. La balle n'a pas touché ton cœur ni tes poumons, tu as survécu près d'une demi heure. J'ai tenté de te réanimer en vain, alors je t'ai mordue et mon venin t'a guérie. Cette existence est difficile, pour ma part j'ai choisi depuis ma création de ne me nourrir que de sang animal, c'est pourquoi mes yeux ne sont pas rouges mais toi… »

« Allons, allons, Carlisle. Ne commence pas à faire du prosélytisme. » le sermonna Aro.

« Je le veux, si il y une chance de l'aimer encore ne serait-ce qu'une heure, je veux la saisir. » déclarai-je, emplie d'un espoir nouveau.

« Te souviens-tu de la douleur de la transformation, me dit Aro, te souviens-tu de la brulure ? Veux-tu vraiment infliger cela à un innocent ? Après quelques années avec nous, tu auras oublié cet humain et tu seras satisfaite ici. »

« Non ! Jamais je ne cesserai de l'aimer. »

A cet instant, un gémissement me parvint, en écoutant attentivement je perçus les battements faibles d'un cœur à une vingtaine de mètres de moi ainsi que l'odeur alléchante du sang chaud dans des veines.

« Où est-il ? » redemandai-je fébrilement.

« Je l'ai amené. Il va bientôt mourir, si tu veux l'éternité avec lui, je le transformerai aussi. J'ai entendu vos adieux cette nuit-là, j'ai été ému et j'aurais voulu vous épargner tout ceci. Je ne voulais que vous sauver, au lieu de cela je vous ai séparés et je m'en excuse profondément. » dit Carlisle mais j'avais déjà franchi la distance me séparant de mon amour.

Carlisle nous rejoint et d'un geste de la tête je lui donnai mon accord pour qu'Edward devienne un vampire. Mon mari n'avait pas réagi à ma présence, il avait les yeux fermés et son corps amaigri tremblait.

« Il sera en pleine forme, ne t'inquiète pas. » me rassura Carlisle en posant sa main sur mon épaule pour que je recule.

« Je veux le faire. Je dois le faire, il a tenu sa promesse, c'est à mon tour. »

« Tu n'auras pas la retenue nécessaire. »

« Si. Carlisle, pardonnez-moi d'avoir tenté de vous tuer. Vous m'offrez l'éternité avec le seul homme que j'aimerais jamais. Vous nous offrez une deuxième chance. »

Il me sourit un peu puis m'indiqua où poser mes lèvres. La chair tendre et chaude d'Edward céda sous mes dents acérées et venimeuses. Son corps se révulsa d'abord puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent et j'y vis la même torture que j'avais subie.

Trois jours plus tard, quand son regard s'ouvrit à nouveau, ses prunelles étaient rouges, son corps pâle, dur et tiède. Je posai ma main sur sa joue, soulagée de le voir à nouveau conscient.

« Je suis donc aussi au paradis puisque je te retrouve ma femme. » me dit-il avant de poser avec force ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Nos mains commencèrent ce ballet sensuel qu'elles avaient appris lors de notre lune de miel. Après l'avoir aimé, je lui expliquerais mais à cet instant où il me revenait enfin, je ne voulais que me fondre en lui.

 **PDV Carlisle**

Je restais à Volterra avec Bella et Edward. Aro avait découvert le don d'Edward, il pouvait lire les pensées des autres à distance, combiné au don bouclier de Bella, le chef des Volturis combla le couple d'attentions et de cadeaux. Il espérait qu'un jour, ils reviendraient en Italie et se joindraient à sa garde d'élite. Il n'était pas pressé, conscient que ces amants-là mettraient des décennies avant de pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à faire l'amour et se nourrir.

Au bout de quatre mois, Bella et Edward voulurent vivre seuls et loin de Volterra. Je les guidai jusqu'en Russie où un autre clan de vampires buveur de sang animal résidait. Ils acceptèrent de rester proche de moi et de continuer à suivre le même régime alimentaire. Leur amour était si fort et impératif qu'il occultait leur soif, rendant leur sevrage en sang humain plus rapide.

Quand je voulus retourner aux États-Unis, ils me suivirent. J'avais revu Esmé, rencontrée plusieurs années auparavant et ma vie avait de nouveau changé. Je comprenais mieux l'attachement indéfectible de Bella et d'Edward. Mon amour pour Esmé transcendait tout ce que j'avais pu voir ou lire de l'amour. A nous quatre et surtout grâce à Esmé, nous formions une famille atypique mais heureuse. Les siècles qui viendraient ne me faisaient plus peur, j'avais le même enthousiasme à chaque aube, comblé par ma femme et ma famille.

 **FIN**

Reviews reçues lors de la première publication

jennifer2601 chapter 23 . Nov 3, 2014

Très très belle histoire.

puceron52 chapter 23 . May 21, 2013

Une magnifique histoire

En plus, j'aime tellement quand tu (ils) t'exprime(nt) de cette façon, c'est encore plus prenant pour moi

merci, merci, merci .J.

celine68990 chapter 23 . Sep 25, 2012

Très belle histoire d'amour passionnée...

Amoureux fous, séparés, retrouvés, séparés à nouveau mais ensemble pour l'éternité...magnifique histoire d'amour !

Céline

Lily-Rose-Bella chapter 23 . Sep 19, 2012

j'ai eu peur au début que ça ne se finisse mal mais finalement ça se termine trop bien! P belle histoire!

Lagasy chapter 23 . Sep 19, 2012

Coucou!

Alors là je dois dire que j'ai adoré cet os. Un genre de Roméo et Juliette. Tout simplement magnifique!...

C'était tellement bien écrit, que je me dois de te poser la question : t'es-tu aidé d'un texte ou quelque chose? Le langage est adapté à l'époque, la rame est vraiment bien construite...etc. Tout est parfait, bon à part quelques mots manquant mais on arrive facilement à passé outre, grâce à cette histoire magnifique et tellement triste en même temps, où les sentiments sont bien retranscrits. Cette amour indéfectible dont font preuve Edward et Bella... Whouah !

Bref, tu l'auras compris, j'ai adoré!... Merci vraiment pour cet écrit. Et à très vite j'espère.

Bizoo


	14. 14 - Partir quand même

_OS très court, ne vous en étonnez pas... Rendez-vous en bas..._

* * *

 **OS – Partir quand même**

 **Rating: T**  
 **PDV: Bella**

* * *

 **Seattle, 2007**

Je le regardais dormir, comme presque chaque une nuit. À la lumière douce de la lune, il ressemblait à un enfant. Il rayonnait même en dormant. Quand je le lui disais au matin, il me répondait que c'était parce qu'il avait rêvé de moi.

Une nuit de plus, je me rappelais comment j'avais failli ne pas l'aimer. Si j'avais choisi de ne pas retourner vivre chez mon père, si j'avais demandé à ma mère de rester avec moi à Phoenix, jamais je ne l'aurais aimé.

L'aimer était une aventure de chaque jour, il y avait eu en trois ans et huit mois beaucoup de très bons moments et aussi des moments difficiles. Il disait que l'amour, c'était pour le pire et le meilleur. Il m'aidait à dédramatiser mes coups de sang et à oublier le pire.

Tomber amoureuse de lui avait été si simple, il était si merveilleux et nous étions si jeunes. Il avait été dès le début mon âme sœur, mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Je l'avais laissé me conquérir. J'avais remis entre ses mains larges et puissantes toute ma vie, je lui avais tant donné de mon propre gré.

Nous avions emménagé ensemble à Seattle dès notre dernière année de lycée finie. J'avais commencé des études en littérature et lui en finances internationales. La vie avec lui était douce, facile, sans épreuves. Il était si prévenant et tendre, il me couvrait de compliments et de petits cadeaux. Il m'avait demandé de l'épouser un an après, me promettant le mariage dont je rêvais, simple mais féérique.

Le sexe entre nous était intense. Il me soumettait et j'en redemandais. J'aimais sa force physique et intérieure. Il était mon roc, mon phare, mon héros. Quand il me faisait l'amour, parfois tendrement, souvent passionnément, quelques fois brutalement, il me donnait tout de lui. Je n'avais jamais eu à lui dire non. Nous avions découvert ensemble le plaisir.

Il ne me demandait qu'une chose, l'aimer. Il me disait souvent qu'il en mourrait si je le quittais. Alors je lui avais souvent promis, une boule au ventre, de toujours l'aimer et de ne jamais le quitter. Il me croyait mais il voulait que je lui prouve encore et encore mon amour. Je n'avais jamais eu de doute quant à sa fidélité, il ne regardait pas les autres filles, pourtant il en avait du succès. Lui aussi n'avait aucun ami, nous nous suffisions. Nous nous complaisions dans notre cocon, dans notre univers où n'importait que notre amour.

Après avoir surpris un autre étudiant me draguer deux mois après notre emménagement à Seattle, il était devenu obsessionnel, j'avais été flattée, confortée dans la certitude que j'étais aimée. Il avait passé cette nuit-là à pleurer et à me faire répéter que je l'aimais, lui et personne d'autre. Je ne lui en avais même pas voulu quand le garçon avait réapparu trois jours plus tard avec le visage amoché et un plâtre à une jambe.

Les preuves d'amour étaient devenues dès lors l'objectif de chacune de mes journées. L'appeler dès que j'avais une pause, lui envoyer des mots doux, lui écrire de longues lettres d'amour, lui préparer des surprises, le satisfaire chaque nuit, étaient mes nouveaux buts. Je m'endormais seulement quand j'étais sûre que lui dormait, bien installé.

Et puis six mois plus tôt, j'avais eu l'opportunité de partir une semaine dans le cadre d'un stage à San Francisco. Il avait voulu m'accompagner, il était prêt à compromettre ses études et rater deux examens majeurs pour me suivre. J'avais refusé qu'il le fasse, c'était ridicule et inutile, il m'avait demandé de rester. Il m'avait suppliée encore et encore, jour et nuit pendant deux semaines. J'avais beau promettre de lui téléphoner chaque jour, de passer chaque soirée en webcam avec lui, il me disait que ce ne serait pas assez pour lui. Il remettait en cause la sincérité de mon amour, de mon dévouement pour lui.

Au début je n'avais pas compris pourquoi je m'obstinais à vouloir participer à ce stage. Bien sûr, cela m'aiderait beaucoup, mais il n'était pas obligatoire, je ne le lui avais pas dit.

Pourquoi lui mentir ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas que je saisisse cette opportunité ? Ces deux questions se livraient un combat acharné dans ma conscience. C'était la culpabilité qui avait triomphé, la veille du départ, j'avais tout annulé. Je l'avais attendu chez nous et avais déchiré sous ses yeux brillants mon billet d'avion. J'avais pleuré avec lui, je lui avais encore dit que je l'aimais, je l'avais laissé me dire que je n'avais besoin que de lui. Il allait gagner assez d'argent pour que je ne travaille pas. Après notre mariage, il me promit de me faire un enfant.

Mes larmes coulèrent de dépit ensuite, pour la première fois je me sentis étrangère à ma vie et à mon corps. Tandis qu'il se mouvait en moi, tandis qu'il me caressait, tandis qu'il me faisait jouir, mon cœur saignait. Il avait soumis mon corps au sien, je ne m'appartenais plus. Par miracle, il me restait assez de lucidité pour comprendre que j'étais en danger de mort.

Voulais-je vraiment ne pas faire carrière, moi Bella Swan, qui avait toujours été si indépendante, qui était passée du statut d'enfant au statut d'adulte sans passer par l'adolescence ? Voulais-je renoncer à la seule personne qui avait fait la promesse d'être à mes côtés pour l'éternité, à la seule personne qui s'était vraiment occupée de moi ? Voulais-je vraiment être dépendante de lui, de son amour ? L'aimais-je lui ou aimais-je son amour pour moi ? Pouvais-je continuer à vivre sans mon libre arbitre ? J'avais tenté en vain de me souvenir de la dernière décision importante prise sans lui.

J'étais à un tournant de ma vie, je devais décider si ma vie justement m'appartenait encore. Je devais décider si je voulais sacrifier mes ailes et mon orgueil. Je devais décider si je voulais continuer voir le monde à travers son regard.

Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant de ne plus pouvoir le faire, je devais choisir. Rester maitre de ma vie ou me soumettre à lui. Si je restais, je ne serais plus moi, je serais lui.

Je sentais le piège se refermer sur moi, ce piège si monstrueux déguisé en amour. Une part de moi le voulait, c'était le plus difficile à gérer. Je le voulais encore, je voulais l'aimer jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, je voulais l'aimer plus que ma propre vie, me sacrifier pour qu'il sourie chaque jour.

Je l'aimais, lui et personne d'autre. Ma propre personne n'était plus digne d'amour, j'avais sacrifié mon bonheur, mon bien-être, mes rêves et mes ambitions pour l'aimer lui.

Alors cette nuit, je le regardais dormir, comme les autres nuits. Mais contrairement aux autres nuits, cette nuit, je partirais.

Car cette nuit, j'avais décidé de ne plus l'aimer, j'avais décidé de partir, de le quitter, de le trahir, de le tuer et de me tuer aussi. Jamais plus je ne serais sa Bella. Jamais plus je ne voulais être heureuse à la condition qu'il le fût aussi. Cette nuit, je voulais aimer la vie, le monde. Cette nuit, je voulais disparaître, mourir, et demain, quand l'aube illuminerait l'horizon, je renaitrais, je serais autre. Je serais enfin moi.

 **Chicago, 2012**

J'avais fait l'expérience d'un amour trop absolu et destructeur. J'avais eu l'exemple de mes parents qui avaient divorcé un an près leur mariage. Jamais je n'aurais cru aimer de nouveau, je ne l'avais pas voulu, j'avais lutté. Et j'avais perdu. La défaite n'avait pas eu un gout amer.

J'aimais désormais un homme, pas l'idéalisation d'un homme. J'aimais un homme imparfait, têtu, mystérieux, impulsif, drôle. Je n'aimais plus pour être aimée, j'aimais parce que c'était bon d'aimer.

J'aimais passionnément Edward, avec toute la force que j'avais cru avoir pour Jacob. J'étais prête à de nouveaux sacrifices, à l'aimer plus que moi, plus que ma famille, plus que la vie même. Edward m'aimait avec la même ardeur, avec la même arrogance, il aimait la vraie Bella. Il me voyait telle que j'étais, avec mes qualités et mes défauts, avec mes incohérences et mes certitudes.

J'avais fait le deuil de mon amour pour Jacob, ça m'avait pris deux années avant de pouvoir me réveiller sans qu'il ne me manque, avant de me coucher sans rechercher sa chaleur. Mille fois, j'avais pris mon téléphone pour l'appeler, mille fois j'avais fait ma valise pour revenir à lui. Mais j'avais lutté et j'avais gagné la guerre. Il m'avait fallait deux années de plus pour aimer celle que j'étais devenue, sans culpabilité, sans faux semblant, sans concessions.

Et j'avais rencontré Edward, j'avais été charmée au premier regard, j'avais fantasmé sur son corps parfait sans y voir la force mais ma maison. J'avais voulu Edward mais quand il m'avait embrassée pour la première fois, j'avais pris peur et j'avais fui.

Alors que Jacob m'aurait retenue, rattrapée, suppliée, Edward m'avait laissé du temps pour comprendre et pour accepter. Il avait compris que je devais me livrer, que je ne voulais pas être conquise et soumise. Je m'étais rendue à lui, il m'aimait pour moi et non pas pour que je l'aime. J'aimais Edward pour lui et non pas parce qu'il m'aimait.

Nous allions aussi connaître des hauts et des bas, vivre et nous aimer pour le meilleur et pour le pire, mais je ne m'y perdrais pas.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Je me suis inspirée de la chanson "Partir quand même" de Françoise Hardy, qui parle des femmes battues._

* * *

Reviews reçues lors de la première publication

Guest chapter 24 . Jan 31

J'aime beaucoup cet OS et j'aime toujours autant ta manière d'écrire

jennifer2601 chapter 24 . Nov 3, 2014

Sympathique petite histoire. Comme quoi sans rentré dans tous les détails on peu faire des choses bien

puceron52 chapter 24 . May 22, 2013

Très joie cette petite histoire et si "vrai"

Merci

Lagasy chapter 24 . Oct 14, 2012

Coucou!

Que dire à part que, comme d'habitude, j'ai beaucoup aimé ton os.

Malgré qu'il soit court, c'est toujours bien ecrit, je prends un vrai plaisir à te lire.

À très vite.

Bizoo

celine68990 chapter 24 . Oct 14, 2012

Ton os est magnifique. Très bien écrit. Bravo.

Curieuse de voir ce que tu nous réserves pour le suivant

Bises

Céline

mlca66 chapter 24 . Oct 10, 2012

et bien j'adore

tu arrives à te renouveler à chaque OS avec originalité, verve et imagination

je suis fan définitivement !

dans celui là j'avais pensé à emmett au début (la force etc...) et la complexité de la relation passionnelle et etouffante est vraiment bien rendue je trouve !

Lily-Rose-Bella chapter 24 . Oct 10, 2012

j'ai eu peur au début, j'ai cru que c'était Edward qu'elle quittait! je suis soulagée finalement! P

Dreams-Twilight chapter 24 . Oct 10, 2012

très bel os ! Deux amours différents, j'ai beaucoup aimé.

Continu ainsi.


	15. 15 - Space Oddity

**OS – Space Oddity**

 **Couple: Edward et Bella**  
 **Rating: T**  
 **PDV: Alterné**

* * *

 **Octobre 1967 - Cape Canaveral Air Force Station, Floride, États-Unis**

 **PDV Bella**

Edward me déshabille puis il se déshabille à son tour, rejouant la scène de notre nuit de noces. Je suis toujours aussi émue, près de trois ans après l'avoir vu nu pour la première fois. Il est si parfait, si beau, si sexy… Ses mains parcourent mon corps, me promettant une nuit intense. Quand il me pénètre enfin, je ne ressens plus que la peur. J'ai peur que ce soit la dernière fois, lui aussi, je le devine dans son regard assombri. Il me sourit tendrement, comme pour effacer notre tension. Puis il m'embrasse, encore et encore, de plus en plus férocement.

Jamais je ne pourrais lui dire de renoncer, j'ai tout accepté avec le sourire et en ne lui montrant que mon soutien et mon amour. J'ai foi en lui, j'ai su au moment où il m'avait souri pour la première fois que cet homme était promis à un grand avenir. Mais peu importe désormais son intelligence, sa santé de fer ou son parcours sans faute au sein de l'armée. Demain, sa vie sera remise en cause, c'est intolérable et pourtant, je vais sourire.

 **_oOo_**

« Lancement dans 10, 9, 8… »

Mes yeux restent rivés à l'écran. Apollo 10 va décoller, emportant à des milliers de kilomètres mon mari. Je suis assise au milieu des journalistes et des hauts gradés de la base. Les parents d'Edward ont eu l'autorisation de venir mais seule sa mère a fait le voyage depuis Chicago. Son père n'a jamais approuvé le choix de carrière de son fils. La main d'Élisabeth est ancrée à la mienne, nous retenons notre souffle.

Un flot de commandes résonne dans la petite pièce, le compte à rebours continue. Nous avons tous conscience que le décollage est une étape décisive, tout peut commencer ou s'arrêter dans quelques secondes. Et même si j'aurais voulu que ça s'arrête et qu'il me revienne, je sais qu'un décollage raté signifie la mort du pilote.

Edward va être seul en orbite pendant vingt et un jours. Il va effectuer une sortie dans l'espace, il sera le deuxième astronaute à le faire. Il a été recruté vingt mois plus tôt par la NASA, même si techniquement il est toujours officier de l'Armée de l'Air, il est détaché sur un projet TOP SECRET et je ne sais rien de cette mission, juste que c'est mon mari qui part et qui risque sa vie.

Les journalistes m'ont assaillie de questions mais je n'ai pas répondu, je suis là pour Edward mon mari, pas pour le héros national américain. Ma mère m'avait prévenue, épouser un militaire, c'était être comme une deuxième épouse, la première étant notre patrie. J'ai toujours du partager Edward, alors chaque moment avec lui a été consacré à l'aimer, à prendre soin de lui, à le détendre. Nous avons traversé tant de joies et de peines en presque trois ans.

J'ai l'impression que c'était hier où il m'a sauvée. J'étais une jeune fille débarquant de l'Etat de Washington avec sa mère et ses cousines pour quelques semaines de vacances en Floride. Je m'étais laissée entrainée dans un bar à soldats par Alice et Rosalie, mais bien résolue à ne pas me conduire aussi légèrement que les autres filles. Une heure plus tard, j'étais plaquée contre un mur par un homme saoul et Edward était apparu. Il avait attrapé puis jeté à terre mon agresseur. Son sourire m'avait faite fondre, son regard vert avait eu le don de me calmer, je m'étais sentie aussitôt en sécurité avec lui.

C'était une histoire d'amour un peu banale sans doute, un coup de foudre dans un bar, une gamine de dix huit ans séduite par un beau soldat. Edward m'avait demandée en mariage trois semaines plus tard et j'avais dit oui. Mes parents avaient eu du mal à accepter la situation, le père d'Edward aussi. Rester en Floride avec lui avait été le meilleur moyen pour nous deux de nous détacher de nos parents.

« Décollage. »

La fusée s'élance, je respire par à-coups. Elle disparaît bientôt de l'écran et des cris de joies retentissent.

« Il a réussi Bella. » me dit doucement Elisabeth.

« Oui. » je réponds par automatisme.

Je suis fière de lui, tellement fière mais la peur ne me quitte pas et ne me quittera pas tant que je ne serais pas dans ses bras à nouveau. Je ne montre pas ma peur, je souris, je raconte à quel point mon mari est honoré d'avoir été choisi pour cette mission spatiale, il aime son pays et donnerait sa vie pour lui. Un journaliste me demande quel a été son dernier repas. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, j'ai oublié. Hier soir, je n'ai pas cessé de le toucher quand il est rentré de sa journée. Peut-être que nous n'avons pas mangé… On me demande quels ont été ses derniers mots. Je ne sais pas, il m'a été impossible de le voir juste avant le départ, nous nous sommes levés à cinq heures du matin et n'avons eu que deux petites heures ensemble. Je ne vais pas leur révéler les derniers mots qu'il a eu pour moi. « A mon retour, je te ferai un enfant. Je t'aime Bella. »

Nous n'en avions parlé qu'une fois, au tout début de notre mariage. Pas d'enfant tout de suite, nous voulions profiter l'un de l'autre. Edward sait ce que c'est de ne pas voir ses enfants grandir, beaucoup de ses camarades le vivent. Tant qu'il n'a pas atteint un poste important, un grade où il ne serait plus en première ligne, il ne veut pas d'enfant et moi non plus.

Une semaine plus tard, les nouvelles qui me sont données se résument à « Il a transmis son rapport. Tout se passe comme prévu. ». Je n'en sais pas plus mais c'est suffisant. Ma belle-mère a du repartir chez elle. Je me retrouve seule, j'en ai l'habitude. Edward a déjà effectué des missions plus longues, nous sommes restés quatre mois sans nous voir l'année dernière.

« Madame Masen ? »

« Oui ? »

« Suivez-moi. »me dit le capitaine Whitlock.

« Je peux ? Vraiment ? »

« Oui, j'ai obtenu la permission. Il ne pourra pas vous entendre mais vous oui. »

« Merci Capitaine. »

Il m'installe dans un fauteuil, j'ai ordre de ne toucher à rien et de ne pas parler. Tous les hommes présents me semblent tendus, je ne préfère pas m'interroger sur les raisons de leur stress. Une seule chose compte, Edward est en vie et je vais l'entendre.

Enfin la voix d'Edward se fait entendre, ça grésille, c'est presque inaudible parfois mais peu importe. Il donne tout un tas de données puis annonce une manœuvre.

Tout s'enchaine, le son est coupé plusieurs fois, tous les hommes autour de moi se lèvent, crient, pestent. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'ils disent, c'est trop technique. Le capitaine Whitlock se tourne vers moi et répond enfin à mes questions muettes.

« Il y a un problème, nous nous attendions à des complications mais j'ai peur que ce soit plus grave. »

« Quoi ? »

La voix d'Edward résonne encore.

« Je ne peux plus diriger la navette, le système de navigation ne répond plus et un des moteurs vient d'exploser… C'est fini… »

« Non ! Edward ! Non ! Il faut que tu reviennes ! » je crie à plein poumons, même si je sais qu'il ne peut pas m'entendre.

« Dites à ma femme que je l'aime et que je suis désolé. Pilotage automatique engagé… Adieu… »

Quelques grésillements résonnent puis toute la salle redevient silencieuse. Le capitaine me force à m'asseoir, je continue de hurler « non ». Ils me regardent tous, ils sont tous silencieux, certains pleurent, d'autres me regardent avec pitié.

 **_oOo_**

Je le hais, puisque je ne peux plus l'aimer… Je lui en veux de m'avoir tant promis, je lui en veux de ne pas avoir tenu ses promesses… Une vie longue et heureuse avec lui, un amour à l'épreuve du temps, une famille, … voilà ce qu'il m'avait promis à l'aube de notre mariage.

Je me hais d'avoir cru en ses promesses. On ne maitrise pas son destin, nos vies ne tiennent qu'à un fil, les Parques peuvent décider à tout moment de couper ce petit fil.

Comment avancer sans lui ? Comment se lever le matin, s'habiller, manger alors qu'il n'est plus là ?

Je n'ai pas le luxe de pouvoir vivre dans le déni. Des funérailles nationales ont été organisées. Devant l'Amérique, j'ai du tenir le rôle phare de la veuve éplorée mais digne. J'ai du serrer des centaines de mains et dire merci à leur « Tenez bon », « Vous pouvez être fière de lui », « Il n'est pas mort pour rien », et tellement d'autres phrases creuses. Ce cirque a duré une semaine.

Et maintenant je dois faire mes valises et quitter la base, le commandant m'a dit que je devais aussi penser à moi, qu'il aurait bien voulu me laisser la maison mais il y a une autre famille qui va arriver. Donc je dois quitter le premier et dernier foyer que j'ai connu avec Edward. Tous nos souvenirs me sont volés, mon passé et mon présent ne m'appartiennent plus, je n'arrive pas à envisager le futur sans lui. Que me reste-t-il ?

Ma mère et mon père m'ont proposé de revenir vivre chez eux, « le temps que les choses se tassent ». Je dois repartir de zéro, tout détruire puis reconstruire, commencer une autre vie.

Seul le pasteur a compris mon désespoir, il m'a fait promettre de ne pas attenter à mes jours. Après tout, je ne lui dois rien, si je me suicide je serais damnée pour cela, pas pour le mensonge.

Avant de quitter la base, j'ai voulu dire au revoir au Docteur Cullen mais on m'a informée qu'il avait quitté ses fonctions la veille du départ d'Edward pour mission. Alors je pars sans rien dire, aussi discrètement que j'étais arrivée.

 **_oOo_**

J'aime ce rêve, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été capable de me remémorer sa voix, son odeur, le dessin parfait de sa bouche. Six ans déjà qu'il est mort à des milliers de kilomètres de moi, six ans à dormir seule, à vivre sans aucun but et aucune joie. Mais cette nuit, c'est comme s'il était vraiment là, dans ma chambre, à Forks.

« Bella, réveille-toi ».

« Non, si je le fais, tu disparaitras. »

« Dis-moi que tu es heureuse. » me supplie-t-il.

« Évidement que non. Comment pourrais-je l'être sans toi ? » je m'exclame en fermant plus fort mes yeux.

« Il faut que tu avances. »

« Pas sans toi Edward. Je ne fais que survivre. »

« Tu vas rencontrer encore l'amour et… »

Je me redresse et lui crie :

« Non ! ».

J'ouvre les yeux, il est là, il me dévisage, ses yeux sont différents mais ils me disent tout l'amour qu'il a pour moi, comme avant.

« Reviens ! S'il te plait Edward, reviens pour moi. Je ferai tout pour que tu sois heureux ! » je plaide en me pendant à son cou.

« Je ne peux pas mon amour. »

« Alors pourquoi venir me torturer ? Pourquoi apparaître plus vrai que nature et me dire de t'oublier ? »

« Parce que tu le dois. »

 **_oOo_**

« Poussez, le bébé veut sortir ! » me crie la sage femme.

J'obéis, je veux le voir ce petit ange. La douleur me donne la sensation d'être vivante, comme toujours depuis dix ans.

« Je vois la tête ! » dit l'infirmière, une fausse blonde prénommée Jessica ou quelque chose dans ce genre.

Puis je lâche prise, le bébé est sorti, on le pose sur moi et mon visage est strié de larmes.

« Allez chercher le papa. » commande-t-on.

C'est un garçon, il est magnifique. Il est si petit, si fragile, j'ose à peine le toucher.

« Comment il va s'appeler ? »

« Edward. » je murmure avant d'éclater davantage en sanglots.

« Comme son père ? » demande bêtement l'infirmière.

« Non. »

« Ah vous voilà ! Félicitations ! Votre femme a donné naissance à un petit garçon ! »

Jacob me regarde ému, puis ses yeux se posent sur le petit être et son sourire s'élargit. Il ne sait pas pour Edward, je me sens coupable de lui voler un peu de sa paternité pour la donner à mon premier mari, mort pour l'Amérique…

 **_oOo_**

Ma vie est bientôt finie, j'ai tenu soixante dix-neuf ans, ce n'est pas si mal. J'ai marié mes trois enfants, assisté au mariage de leurs enfants.

Depuis une semaine, je ressens une présence familière venue d'outre tombe. Je repense à Edward, je sens qu'il n'est pas loin et un soir, il est là dans ma chambre. Depuis la mort de Jacob, j'ai osé ressortir une photo d'Edward qui trône à droite de mon lit et chaque soir je lui parle et je l'embrasse.

Je sens que je suis à la fin, je n'ai pas peur, plus maintenant. Je me souviens de la demande en mariage qu'Edward m'avait faite.

« Je promets de t'aimer toute ma vie. » avait-il déclaré, un genou à terre.

Je l'avais aimé toute ma vie, lui aussi. J'avais mal de penser qu'à sa mort, il était seul, apeuré, sans doute plein de regrets et de remords. J'allais mourir chez moi, dans mon sommeil, au milieu de mes souvenirs.

« Je t'aime Edward. »

Je m'endors et tandis que le froid m'envahit, j'entends « Je t'aime Bella. ».

 **_oOo_**

 **PDV Carlisle**

« Tu m'avais promis Carlisle ! » s'emporte Edward.

« Je sais mais je pensais qu'avec le temps, tu changerais d'avis. Tu pourrais rester avec moi et nous pourrions visiter le monde. »

« Non, je suis désolé. Merci de m'avoir permis de la voir vivre et être heureuse. Maintenant qu'elle est morte, je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester sur cette terre. »

Je baisse le regard, sa douleur est si grande, j'aurais peut-être du le laisser mourir dans cette navette…

« Non Carlisle, je te suis reconnaissant, vraiment. »

« Je ne peux pas te tuer, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. »

« Ne t'en veux pas, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. J'ai besoin de toi, je ne veux pas aller provoquer les Volturis car ils pourraient s'en prendre à toi. »

Au crépuscule, face à l'océan, à l'endroit même où il a demandé Bella en mariage, Edward meurt tout de même de mes mains. Je perds mon frère, mon ami, mon fils, celui qui avait eu des rêves d'espace, des rêves qu'il m'avait fait partager. J'étais monté en voyageur clandestin dans la capsule et avait mordu Edward deux minutes avant que l'engin n'explose, nous entrainant dans sa chute vers la Terre.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, la lune a éclipsé le soleil, à tout jamais.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Encore une fois je me suis inspirée d'une de mes chansons préférées: "Space Oddity" de David Bowie_

* * *

Reviews reçues lors de la première publication

jennifer2601 chapter 25 . Nov 3, 2014

Ouah comme elle est triste celle-ci. Mais jolie quand même.

puceron52 chapter 25 . May 22, 2013

triste et belle

mais es-tu certaine qu'elle soit plus drôle que la précédente ?

:-*

merci

mlca66 chapter 25 . May 13, 2013

un OS trop triste pour moi... pourquoi ne lui a t il pas envoyé un signal ? lui laissant le choix ?

Guest chapter 25 . May 10, 2013

Déprim' land bonjour... mais tu as beaucoup d'imagination.

Lily-Rose-Bella chapter 25 . May 8, 2013

c'est trop triste! snif! :( j'ai les larmes aux yeux! je te jures que je suis en train de pleurer comme une madeleine! mais je suis tellement sensible et encore plus en ce moment! :( y a intérêt que le prochain soit un happy end comme promis, hein?! lol j'espère qu'on ne devra pas trop attendre non plus, tu m'avais manqué :p

celine68990 chapter 25 . May 8, 2013

Coucou

Mince rien qu'avec la date et le lieu je me doutais que ce ne serait pas un ...

Très bel OS...Edward aurait du aller la chercher et vivre heureux pour toujours...mais le connaissant, il ne voulait pas de cette vie pour son amour...

À bientôt

Céline


	16. 16 - Ouvrir les yeux et son coeur

**OS – Ouvrir les yeux et son cœur**

 **Couple: Edward et Bella**  
 **Rating: T**  
 **PDV: Alterné**

* * *

 **PDV Bella**

"Bonsoir!" m'écriai-je en rentrant chez moi.

"Bonsoir Bella. Ça a été ton test?"

"Oui et toi, le boulot?"

"La même routine." me répondit Edward en me rejoignant dans la cuisine.

"Lasagnes pour le diner, ça te va?"

"Comme tout ce que tu cuisines!"

Je commençai à vider les sacs de courses et Edward sortit tout ce dont j'allais avoir besoin pour préparer le diner. C'était notre arrangement, je me chargeais des courses et de la cuisine, il gérait la vaisselle et le ménage des parties communes.

"Au fait, ma mère m'a téléphoné. Elle vient passer quelques jours le mois prochain." annonçai-je doucement, après avoir attendu qu'Edward pose les assiettes sur le comptoir.

"Hors de question!"

"Mais c'est ma mère! Je ne peux pas lui dire non."

"Bah voyons..."

"C'est facile pour toi, tes parents vivent à une heure de route. Ma mère est en Floride, je la vois rarement."

"Bella, je ne veux pas d'elle chez moi!" continua-t-il de tempêter.

"C'est aussi chez moi, je te rappelle."

"Je te le dis, si tu t'entêtes, j'irai squatter chez ma sœur, ce sera moins dur." me menaça-t-il.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, la violence de ses mots, sa menace, son intolérance me blessaient.

"Pourquoi tu n'apprécies pas mes parents?" demandai-je en refoulant mes larmes et en lui tournant le dos.

"Je n'ai aucun problème avec ton père. Il est toujours le bienvenu."

"Alors qu'as-tu contre ma mère?"

"Tu es si différente quand elle est là."

"Comment ça?"

"Tout doit être parfait, tu me stresses pour que je ne dise ou ne fasse quelque chose qui va la gêner. Tu es aux petits soins, tu te laisses convaincre de ses dernières lubies... Je n'existe plus quand elle est là..." lâcha-t-il sans respirer.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent à ses derniers mots, il n'avait pas voulu en dire autant et je ne savais pas quoi penser de tout cela.

"Tu es jaloux de ma mère?"

"Je... non, c'est juste que... elle gâche notre vie ici."

"Ce n'est que pour quelques jours… je vais sortir avec elle toute la journée pour que tu sois tranquille à la maison." tentai-je pour le faire céder.

Edward croisa les bras, m'étudia un peu puis soupira.

"À la première remarque de Renée, je me barre." m'avertit-il.

Je soufflai discrètement, une bataille était gagnée mais pas la guerre et je savais que ça allait être dur. Le pire était que je n'étais même pas si heureuse que ça de recevoir ma mère. Elle était "gentille" avec Edward, avec moi elle ne cessait de tout commenter voire critiquer. Quand nous étions seules, elle revenait souvent sur le même sujet: ma soumission volontaire à une vie de bonniche aux petits soins d'Edward.

"Si au moins, vous étiez un vrai couple!" s'exclama Renée, un mois plus tard tandis que nous buvions un cocktail dans un bar.

"Je ne vais pas me justifier en permanence!"

"Bella, c'est malsain."

"Non! Il est respectueux et je l'aime beaucoup. Vivre avec lui n'est pas si terrible, au contraire."

"Et quand il ramène des filles?"

"Mais tu fais exprès de me poser toujours les mêmes questions? On a décidé de n'amener aucune conquête à la maison. Si un jour, lui ou moi avons une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un, alors on en parlera. Je suis jeune, je ne me vois pas du tout casée et…"

"Tu as conscience que c'est pourtant ce que tu es?" me demanda ma mère avec impatience.

"Non!"

"Vous ressemblez à un couple de vieux qui ne se touchent plus, qui regardent la télé ensemble et qui vont se balader le dimanche au parc! C'est pathétique! Tu es vieille!"

 _Tiens bon Bella_ , m'encourageai-je, _plus que deux jours à la supporter._

"Un jour, tu vas te réveiller et constater que tu as laissé ce profiteur t'user jusqu'à la corde! Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu as couché avec un garçon dernièrement! Pas le mois dernier mais au moins dans l'année passée!"

"Renée!" m'exclamai-je horrifiée.

"C'est pour ton bien, ma chérie. Tu as vingt-quatre ans, tu dois profiter tant qu'il est encore temps! Tiens! Cet homme là-bas! Il est mignon! Va lui parler."

"On rentre!"

"Quel rabat-joie…" râla ma mère en se levant à son tour.

"Excusez-moi mesdemoiselles. Vous partez déjà?"

L'homme repéré par Renée s'était approché rapidement et nous barrait le passage.

"Eh bien…"

"Renée, c'est ça?" dit-il à ma mère.

"Oui."

"Enchanté, Phil. Je peux vous offrir un verre?"

Je levai les yeux au ciel, ça n'arrivait qu'à moi! Je savais que ma mère avait eu au moins deux flirts le mois dernier, tandis que moi, j'étais vierge! Il n'y avait pas de justice.

"Tu as assez d'argent pour le taxi?" demandai-je à ma mère.

Elle me regarda avec gratitude et hocha la tête.

Edward était enfermé dans sa chambre quand je rentrai chez nous, aussi j'allai toquer à sa porte pour lui annoncer que nous allions pouvoir rester seuls ce soir. Il ne répondit pas à ma première tape. J'entrouvris sa porte juste pour qu'il m'entende mieux mais sans regarder.

"Edward!" l'appelai-je.

"Bella?"

Il m'ouvrit la porte puis se pencha vers le couloir.

"Elle est où la sangsue?" me questionna-t-il, soupçonneux.

"Elle a rencontré un homme dans un bar, je pense qu'elle va rentrer très tard."

"Ouais!" jubila-t-il.

"Tu as diné?" demandai-je en ignorant sa réaction puérile.

"Non… j'étais en train de lire, je n'ai pas vu l'heure, mais maintenant que tu en parles, je meurs de faim."

Il trottina vers la cuisine tout en s'écriant "La sorcière n'est plus là!". Je souris malgré moi, il avait le don de me faire sourire en toute occasion.

J'étais tout de même un peu inquiète, je n'aimais pas savoir ma mère avec un inconnu mais elle était assez adulte, enfin je le croyais, pour pouvoir choisir qui elle fréquentait.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Edward et moi étions assis l'un en face de l'autre dans la cuisine, mangeant du poulet aux olives.

"Elle t'a encore dit que tu étais ma bonniche?" s'enquit mon colocataire.

"Oui." admis-je tout bas.

"Elle ne changera jamais! Si elle prenait la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, elle verrait que je fais autant que toi à la maison."

Jamais je n'avais pu dire à Edward les vraies raisons des critiques de ma mère. Elle pensait qu'Edward se servait de moi, il était très séduisant et selon Renée, j'étais tout bonnement aveuglée par mon amour pour lui. J'avais beau nié encore et encore ce soi-disant amour, rien n'y changeait.

Évidemment, Edward était magnifique. Il était grand et musclé, des cheveux cuivrés et un regard vert qui faisaient tourner la tête de toutes les filles. Quand nous nous étions connus en seconde, j'en avais pincé pour lui et pourtant à l'époque, il n'était pas aussi canon. Puis j'avais appris à le connaître et nous étions devenus amis. Avec les années et les épreuves de l'adolescence, nous nous étions encore plus rapprochés. Il n'y avait jamais rien eu de romantique entre nous, nous étions amis, les apparences étaient simplement trompeuses.

" La terre à Bella!" me dit Edward en rigolant.

"Désolée, je m'inquiète un peu pour elle."

"Pense à toi! À nous! On va pouvoir passer une soirée tranquille à zapper et à se chamailler. Elle ne sera pas là pour tout critiquer et nous imposer un film à l'eau de rose!"

"Tu as raison, enfin je crois."

"J'en suis sûr. C'est elle la mère, n'échange pas vos rôles."

La soirée se déroula comme prévu, nous avions zappé une demi-heure puis nous nous étions disputés pour choisir le programme. J'avais gagné facilement, Edward avait du sentir que je n'avais pas vraiment le cœur à nos bêtises. En allant nous coucher, il me retint par le bras puis m'attira dans ses bras et je me laissai aller facilement.

"Eh... ça va aller. Elle ne va pas s'éterniser. Que dirais-tu si demain matin je t'emmène chez Wendy's pour un petit dej' super calorique?"

"Tu sais comment me remonter le moral." le remerciai-je

Il se détacha un peu de moi et colla son front contre le mien.

"Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi, Bella."

"Oui, pareil pour moi."

Je relevai la tête et scrutai son regard, assombri et mystérieux. Il avait parfois ce regard, je n'arrivais pas à le décrypter et en général ça me mettait mal à l'aise.

"Tu ne lisais pas tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas?" dis-je pour alléger l'atmosphère et me moquer de lui.

"Bien sur que si."

"Ça n'était pas un roman, plutôt une revue cochonne!"

Il rougit puis se jeta sur moi. Déstabilisés, nous tombions à terre tandis qu'Edward me chatouillait jusqu'à ma sédition.

Je riais encore quand je me mis au lit un peu plus tard. Je m'endormis plus sereine, sachant que dans la pièce d'à coté, mon meilleur ami était et serait toujours là.

Le lendemain quand nous rentrâmes de chez Wendy's, Renée était enfin rentrée et dormait sur le canapé. Edward s'approcha doucement et je dus sauter sur son dos pour le bâillonner et qu'il ne réveille pas ma mère.

"Tu tiens vraiment à la réveiller de mauvaise humeur?" le sermonnai-je en le tirant vers ma chambre.

Il s'assit sur mon lit tandis que je m'installai à mon bureau.

"Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas rester enfermé indéfiniment? Elle va finir par toquer et râler de me voir dans ta chambre."

"Je dois étudier un peu." lui dis-je simplement.

"Et en quoi je suis obligé d'être enfermé ici?"

"Je dois t'avoir à l'œil, je ne te fais pas confiance."

"C'est de bonne guerre. Tu permets?"

Il me désigna la bibliothèque où trônait ma collection de littérature anglaise du 19ème siècle.

"Oui, je ne vais pas te priver de relire pour la énième fois "Les Hauts de Hurlevent"..." ricanai-je.

Il m'imita puis saisit comme prévu le roman d'Emily Brontë.

"Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu peux aimer ce roman."

" Bref." râlai-je en tentant de me concentrer sur mon papier.

"Tu es si différente de Catherine... Elle est manipulatrice, capricieuse... tiens! Elle me rappelle ta mère!"

Il explosa de rire et je souris. Il rangea la livre et en prit un autre.

"Ah te voilà! Je te vois très bien en Juliette." me dit-il.

"Je travaille Edward!"

"Et alors? Tu étudies la littérature, non? Un petit débat ne te ferait pas de mal. Je te vois bien dans ce rôle, la vierge avec le bad boy!"

Il rit encore mais puisque c'était à mes dépends, je ne souris plus.

"Et toi, quel personnage de roman serais-tu? Aucun, je dirais plutôt le plombier salace qui reluque toutes les femmes et..."

Il se jeta sur moi pour me bâillonner, me forçant à me coller à lui.

"Tu fais ça trop souvent! pestai-je en tentant de me dégager, mais il me bloqua en me plaquant par terre. Aie!"

"Tu ne penses pas ça de moi, hein?"

Je me débattis, je ne voulais pas lui répondre, je voulais le faire mariner. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais dès qu'il parlait de ma virginité, j'étais en colère.

Renée entra à ce moment et poussa un cri. Puis elle sourit et nous fit un clin d'œil avant de sortir de ma chambre.

"Merci beaucoup Eddy! Maintenant elle va se faire des idées et me prendre la tête pendant des heures!" le tançai-je, insistant sur ce surnom qu'il détestait.

Il se releva et me tendit la main pour que je fasse de même mais je le boudai et me redressai seule, non sans manquer de retomber à nouveau.

"Pourquoi elle se ferait des idées?"

"Pourquoi? Parce qu'elle n'attend que ça que je passe à la casserole et à ce stade, avec toi ou un autre n'a pas l'air de la déranger!" m'emportai-je.

"Bella, je suis désolé."

"On est plus des gamins! Arrête de me sauter dessus, de me taper dans la main ou de me chatouiller!"

Je sortis en trombe de ma chambre puis de l'appartement. Qu'ils s'entretuent si ils voulaient, je n'en avais rien à faire!

"Tu vas où?" me cria Edward qui m'avait suivie sur le palier.

"A la bibliothèque!"

 **PDV Edward**

Et merde, je l'avais blessée. Pas seulement mise en colère mais blessée et ça n'allait pas être facile de reconquérir ma Bella. Elle était du genre susceptible avec moi et plutôt rancunière. Ma sœur appelait ça être une femme mais je savais que Bella était différente. Quand on avait ce degré d'intimité en tant qu'ami, c'était normal que le ton monte parfois mais pas que l'on se blesse.

"Elle avait l'air vraiment remontée." me dit Renée quand je pénétrai dans le salon.

"Sans doute votre manque de bonnes manières."

"Oh, je t'en prie! Je dirais plus tôt qu'elle a été contrariée que je découvre votre petit secret!"

"Quel secret?

Mais Renée ne m'écouta pas et continua.

"Quand je pense à toutes ces années à prétendre que vous n'étiez qu'amis... Pourquoi vous avez gardé le secret? Tout le monde dit que vous feriez un beau couple!"

"Nous ne sommes pas un couple! Ce que vous avez vu tout à l'heure, ce n'étaient que des enfantillages."

"Edward, je t'aime bien mais obliger Bella à mentir à sa famille et ses amis, tout ça sans doute pour protéger ta réputation de tombeur, eh bien je trouve ça minable!"

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce, me laissant plus que troublé. C'étaient quoi ces conneries?

J'étais tenté de courir après elle et de lui faire comprendre que Bella étions amis, les meilleurs d'ailleurs, mais cette femme était très têtue. J'étais tenté d'appeler mon père, ma mère, ma sœur, mon frère... non pas Emmett. Renée avait dit que tout le monde pensait que Bella et moi formerions un beau couple. Pourtant personne de notre entourage ne nous avait jamais rien dit. C'était déjà arrivé que parfois des inconnus se méprennent, au supermarché, à la poste, au restaurant, au parc, en vacances... En fait ça arrivait très souvent, car Bella et moi faisions tout ensemble et jusqu'à maintenant je n'y voyais rien d'autre que de l'amitié et de la complicité. Nous nous entendions bien, nos disputes ne concernaient que nos projets immédiats et futurs mais jamais nous ne nous étions endormis fâchés.

Après le bac, nous nous étions débrouillés pour étudier à la même université à Seattle, nous ne voulions pas vivre sur le campus avec un inconnu alors nous avions loué un petit deux pièces. J'avais dormi dans le salon et Bella dans la chambre, ça avait été très spartiate mais nous avions tenu quatre ans. Mais durant ces quatre années, il m'était arrivé de ... fantasmer sur elle, seulement parce que vivre avec une femme était très spécial. Très vite, je m'étais mis des œillères, c'était la seule solution. Ne pas m'émerveiller en la voyant à mon réveil, ne pas rêvasser en ayant devant moi son petit derrière ou sa poitrine, toujours couverts bien sur. Je prenais toujours soin de ne pas regarder son linge et évitais plus que tout de la croiser dans la salle de bains. Le rêve, qui m'avait fait prendre conscience que je risquais de perdre la seule amie que j'avais, avait justement lieu dans la salle de bains. Je plaquai Bella contre le lavabo, la forçai à s'y asseoir et à enrouler ses jambes autour de ma taille tandis que je la couvrais de baisers. Je m'étais heureusement réveillé avant que mon rêve ne ressemble à un film porno.

À la fin de mon premier cycle d'études, j'avais décidé de travailler et grâce à mes revenus, Bella et moi avions pu louer un appartement plus grand. Nous avions eu le coup de foudre pour cet appartement et avions du jouer aux amoureux face aux propriétaires. Nous en avions ri ensuite, nullement gênés. A l'époque, nous avions déjà dépassé le stade de la gêne entre nous, surtout face aux questions des autres. Ceux qui ne comprenaient pas que nous n'étions qu'amis étaient rayés de nos vies, avec les années, il ne nous restait que deux amis du lycée, Ben et Angela. Je sortais parfois avec mes collègues et Bella avec des camarades de classe mais nous étions surtout centrés sur nous deux. Nous nous suffisions à nous même, nous aimions passer du temps ensemble.

J'avais déjà fait le tour de la question, Bella était mon amie, point barre.

Je faisais les cent pas dans ma chambre quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se fermer. Bella interpella sa mère depuis la cuisine. Je me faufilai discrètement pour les espionner.

"Maman, tu dois partir, je suis désolée."

"Mais pourquoi?"

"Edward est aussi chez lui ici, et il n'est pas à l'aise quand tu es chez nous."

"Dis plutôt qu'il me déteste!"

"Non, mais tu ne fais rien pour qu'il t'apprécie non plus! Depuis que je le connais, tu l'accuses de se servir de moi. Au lycée c'était pour les notes et maintenant pour la cuisine et le ménage! C'est ridicule et j'en ai vraiment assez d'avoir les mêmes disputes avec toi et avec lui. Je vais te conduire à un hôtel puis nous pourrons aller diner..."

"J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, mais je dine avec Phil ce soir. Tu sais le type du bar."

"Parfait. Je vais t'aider à faire ta valise."

"Attends Bella. Je voudrais te parler."

"Quoi?" pesta ma colocataire.

"Tu ne peux pas continuer à faire comme si vous n'étiez qu'amis. S'il te force à vous cacher, c'est qu'il ne t'aime pas assez!"

Je bouillonais de rage! Où s'arrêterait Renée ?

"Je l'aime plus que tout!" m'écriai-je en surgissant dans la cuisine

"Mais..." Bella mit sa main sur sa poitrine, surprise tandis que Renée me regardait avec dédain.

"Jamais je n'obligerai Bella à mentir, mais vous être trop obtuse pour voir que j'aime Bella, elle est ma meilleure amie, jamais je ne lui ferai de mal. Jamais je ne la forcerai à faire quelque chose contre son gré!"

"Edward..." murmura Bella en s'approchant de moi, hésitante.

"Tu le sais, hein? Tu sais bien que c'est faux."

Elle hocha la tête tout en essuyant quelques larmes. Je la pris dans mes bras et fusilla du regard Renée.

"C'est votre rôle de la soutenir et de l'aimer. Au lieu de ça, vous critiquez tout ce qu'elle fait."

Bella tenta de me faire taire mais j'étais lancé et rien n'allait m'empêcher de dire ses quatre vérités à Renée. J'attendais cette occasion depuis trop longtemps.

"Quand elle a voulu revenir à Forks et vivre chez son père, vous vous êtes sentie trahie, vous n'avez même pas pensé que Bella avait juste besoin de stabilité et d'un foyer. Vous le lui faites payer depuis. Vous lui avez seriné qu'elle ne serait jamais heureuse sans vous mais c'est faux et vous ne l'acceptez toujours pas. Bella a été heureuse avec Charlie, lui a su la comprendre et l'écouter. Il l'a soutenue et jamais il n'a tenté de lui imposer ses choix et ses goûts. Et maintenant Bella est heureuse avec moi! Vous ne pouvez pas le comprendre car vous utilisez les hommes comme des mouchoirs. Que votre fille et moi puissions vivre ensemble sans coucher ensemble vous parait impossible et donc vous êtes persuadée que je force Bella à mentir."

"Ça n'est pas sain..." commença Renée.

"C'est votre nouvelle excuse pour nous blâmer? C'est sain de coucher avec un homme rencontré deux heures plus tôt? Bella m'a tout raconté, elle m'a dit pour ce Ron qui a tenté d'abuser d'elle à quatorze ans! C'est pour ça qu'elle a voulu partir mais elle a eu trop peur de vous faire de la peine pour vous le dire."

"Edward, ça suffit!" cria Bella.

"Il faut que tu lui dises..." la suppliai-je.

"Est-ce que c'est vrai Bella?" lui demanda doucement sa mère.

Bella hocha la tête avant de se cacher contre mon torse et de fondre en larmes.

Lors d'une soirée pour fêter notre bac, Mike Newton avait trop forcé sur la bière et il s'était permis de coincer Bella dans un coin pour tenter de l'embrasser. Elle avait crié et avait pu s'enfuir. On ne l'avait retrouvée que le lendemain matin, perdue en forêt. Son père et moi avions d'abord été furieux puis elle nous avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé avec Mike. Son père était aussitôt parti pour tuer ce salopard de Ron, façon de parler. Moi j'étais resté à la consoler tandis qu'elle avait pleuré plus d'une heure.

"Tu sais, des mecs comme ça, il y en a beaucoup. Je vais t'apprendre à te défendre." lui avais-je promis.

"Edward, tu es un garçon, tu ne peux pas comprendre." avait-elle répondu en s'éloignant.

"Alors explique-moi."

Elle m'avait raconté cet épisode douloureux de sa vie, elle n'avait jamais osé en parler à sa mère. Pour calmer les ardeurs de Ron, elle l'avait menacé de tout raconter à Charlie qui était flic. Le petit copain avait juste râlé et était parti. Renée avait fait des pieds et des mains pour le reconquérir et c'est pour ça que Bella avait insisté pour vivre chez son père.

Depuis je m'étais juré de toujours la protéger, c'était pour cette raison que Bella sortait rarement seule. Quand elle allait étudier à la bibliothèque le soir, j'allais la chercher, quand elle était invitée à une soirée, je l'accompagnais, j'allais même avec Alice et elle faire du shopping. J'avais besoin de savoir en permanence où Bella se trouvait.

Sa mère ne dit plus rien et fit sa valise rapidement. Elle enlaça Bella avant de partir et lui demanda pardon. Je grognai discrètement, je savais que malgré cette scène émouvante, Renée resterait une mère irresponsable et égoïste.

Bella et moi passâmes la soirée blottis l'un contre l'autre à dévorer du popcorn tout en regardant un film d'horreur. C'était le remède anti stress pour mon amie.

Tandis qu'un malade massacrait une bande de jeunes délurés, je repensais aux paroles de Renée. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment appréciée, je l'avais vite cernée et puis quand Bella m'avait raconté pour ce Ron, j'avais blâmé sa mère de ne pas l'avoir protégé.

Je repensais aussi à ma réaction, j'avais crié que j'aimais Bella. Je l'aimais, comme ma meilleure amie, comme ma moitié et si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, elle était ce qu'on appelait une âme sœur. Peu importe qu'il n'y ait rien de romantique entre nous, j'avais besoin de Bella et j'étais prêt à prendre tout ce qu'elle voudrait bien me donner.

Je n'avais pas toujours été comme ça, quand nous étions au lycée, à Forks, mes hormones m'auraient fait craquer sur n'importe quelle fille avec des seins... Pas très glorieux. Puis Bella et moi étions devenus amis, par la force des choses car elle n'aurait jamais osé me parler (moi ou une autre personne) si nous n'avions pas été partenaires en biologie.

Quelque chose alors avait changé en moi, quelque chose de profond. J'avais fait de Bella la personne la plus importe en dehors de ma famille. Plus Bella s'était épanouie et était devenue jolie, plus j'étais devenu protecteur. J'avais prévenu tous les crétins qui osaient la regarder de faire attention. J'avais été discret mais Bella l'avait appris par Emmett et pourtant elle ne me l'avait jamais reproché. Je la savais à l'époque en sécurité chez son père, il était shérif, il était armé et plus protecteur que moi, mais souvent le soir je lui avais téléphoné pour me rassurer. Avant notre déménagement à Seattle, Charlie m'avait donné sa bénédiction en quelque sorte et m'avait passé le relai.

"Je sais que tu vas la protéger. Elle n'est pas du genre fêtarde et tu es un jeune homme mature alors je ne me fais pas de soucis."

Bella rencontra James en première année, il l'avait invitée et quand il était venu la chercher, je lui avais servi mon discours traditionnel. Je ne m'étais pas méfié, je faisais confiance à Bella pour ne pas se faire avoir par une belle gueule. Ils étaient restés ensemble sept mois, la pire période de ma vie.

Mon amie changea, elle délaissa ses jeans et ses sweats et Alice avait remercié le ciel quand Bella avait voulu faire du shopping. Je ne voyais pas vraiment le problème mais je pouvais comprendre que Bella grandissait et avait envie de plaire. Un matin, je m'étais senti mal. Bella n'était pas rentrée chez nous. Je l'avais appelée et elle avait ri.

" J'ai dormi chez James, le concert s'est fini tard et je ne voulais pas te réveiller."

"Ok, mais tu aurais du me prévenir."

"Edward! Je viens de t'expliquer que je ne voulais pas te réveiller."

J'avais tourné en rond jusqu'à son retour et heureusement Alice avait aussi débarqué. Je découvris alors que Bella n'avait pas encore couché avec James. Mais les nuits chez lui se multiplièrent et j'avais commencé à accepter à mon tour les invitations des filles, à découcher et j'avais perdu ma virginité avec une fille que je n'aimais même pas. Ça restait mon plus grand regret...

James avait largué Bella car elle avait refusé de coucher avec lui. J'avais été si fier d'elle, elle m'avait dit qu'elle s'y attendait et en était même soulagée. Depuis, elle n'avait plus regardé aucun autre garçon et j'étais rentré quasiment dans les ordres.

Bella sursauta et se pelotonna contre moi, me ramenant à l'instant présent. Son souffle chaud embrasa ma peau, je dus penser à ma grand-mère pour pouvoir contenir une réaction purement anatomique. Lorsque le film se termina, je me dégageai rapidement prétextant devoir aller aux toilettes. Il me fallut plus de temps que je ne le pensais pour revenir au salon et quand je rejoignis Bella, elle était au téléphone.

" Arrête de dire ça Emmett!" s'énervait Bella.

Mon grand frère avait un don pour l'agacer, la titiller, la faire devenir chèvre. En me voyant, mon amie soupira de soulagement et me tendit le combiné.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe?" demandai-je à Bella.

"Ton frère pense que tu étais en train de..." commença-t-elle et je lui posai un doigt sur la bouche pour qu'elle se taise. Puis je courus dans ma chambre tandis qu'Emmett continuait de rire bêtement à l'autre bout du fil.

"Tu vas arrêter de lui parler ça!" lui intimai-je.

"C'est juste trop facile. Quand elle était plus jeune, je lui faisais peur avec des histoires de vampires et loups-garous, maintenant je lui parle de sexe et elle court se cacher! Elle m'éclate Belly Bells! Comment tu fais pour ne pas craquer pour elle? Sans Rosalie, moi je lui aurais déjà fait connaitre le fameux don des Cullen."

Je l'imaginais parfaitement jouer de ses sourcils... quel crétin immature!

"La dernière fois que tu lui as parlé de sexe, j'ai du l'emmener aux urgences!"

"Il n'y a qu'elle pour se casser la figure en étant assise..." relativisa mon frère.

"Et cette fois-ci?"

"Quand j'ai appelé, tu étais aux toilettes depuis près de dix minutes alors je lui ai demandé ce que vous faisiez avant et donc je lui ai dit qu'à mon avis tu étais en train d'évacuer ta frustration... ça te va cette tournure?"

"Tu es tellement puéril! Et arrête de parler de moi comme ça!"

"Avoue que tu as du te soulager."

"Non!"

"Alors tu vas le faire ce soir."

"Adieu!"

Je coupai la communication et soufflai un bon coup avant de rejoindre Bella.

"Désolé." lui dis-je.

"Ce n'est pas toi qui devrait t'excuser. Emmett ne peut pas concevoir qu'un garçon ne se touche pas tous les jours, alors forcément il pense à mal à chaque fois que tu es trop longtemps... isolé."

"Bref."

"Euh... ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas... enfin que tu n'es pas sorti avec une fille?" me demanda-t-elle en devenant rouge comme une tomate.

" Quelques mois." mentis-je, j'en étais à deux ans et trois mois.

"Ok. Tu devrais te confier plus à ton frère sur ce sujet. Je sais que je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour partager ce genre de choses. Il te laisserait tranquille au moins." suggéra Bella.

"Je verrai. Tu vas te coucher?"

"Oui, et toi?"

"Pareil."

Nous nous séparâmes devant nos portes de chambre et j'hésitai ce soir à l'embrasser sur le front comme j'en avais souvent l'habitude.

"Tu m'en veux?"

"Non, pourquoi tu penses cela ma Bella?"

"A cause d'Emmett... je ne devrais pas me mêler de ça."

"Tout comme tu peux me parler de tout, c'est pareil pour moi. Si j'ai besoin de me confier, je me confierai à toi plutôt qu'à cet obsédé d'Emmett."

"Bonne nuit Edward."

 **_oOo_**

Le sujet de ma vie sexuelle ne fut plus abordé pendant plusieurs semaines. En rentrant du bureau un soir, Bella m'accueillit un peu trop souriante pour être honnête.

"C'est ta mère?" demandai-je en serrant les dents.

"Non, Jacob."

"Bah voyons! Et que veut le gamin?"

"C'est son anniversaire dimanche prochain. Charlie a proposé de nous héberger."

"Ok, ça fait longtemps que nous ne sommes pas retournés à Forks."

Elle souffla de soulagement.

"Tu pensais que je dirais non?"

"Disons que tu n'as jamais aimé Jacob... Et après ce qu'il s'est passé avec ma mère, tu es encore plus protecteur."

Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte mais il était vrai que je n'avais plus passé une soirée sans elle depuis que sa mère était partie.

Le samedi suivant, nous étions dans le salon de Charlie à nous chamailler pour choisir un film. Nous étions arrivés la veille, avions passé la soirée avec Angela et Ben. Le matin, nous avions fait le plein pour nourrir Charlie et avions cuisiné jusqu'à seize heures. Nous étions fatigués et avions décidé de nous reposer un peu.

De me retrouver seul avec elle dans ce salon me fit me remémorer pas mal de souvenirs, certains étaient ambigus. Sur ce canapé, pour la première fois, Bella s'était endormie dans mes bras. Nous avions eu à regarder le film "Roméo et Juliette", la version datant de 1960, pour un cours et Bella avait pleuré à la fin. Une autre fois, sur ce même canapé, j'avais frôlé ses fesses, sans faire exprès. Nous y avions aussi beaucoup ri ensemble, étudié, joué aux jeux vidéos, ...

Depuis l'annonce de notre weekend à Forks, Bella était devenue une vraie pile électrique. Ajouté au stress de ses examens un mois plus tard, elle était toujours active. J'étais content qu'elle accepte enfin de se poser.

Nous n'avions pas vraiment pu parler et j'avais réalisé à quel point j'avais besoin d'elle. J'aimais être avec elle car elle était unique, merveilleuse, gentille, drôle, pas uniquement à ses dépends, elle était généreuse et tendre. Pourtant, elle ne m'appartenait pas, je n'avais aucun droit sur elle et je commençais sérieusement à redouter le jour où elle réaliserait qu'elle serait mieux sans moi. Sa mère avait peut-être raison, nous avions une relation trop bizarre, plus que des amis mais pas amoureux...

Au moment le plus romantique du film, je me rapprochai d'elle sans vraiment y réfléchir. Son odeur fleurie me parvint, augmentant encore mon désir pour elle. Hélas son téléphone sonna à l'instant précis où j'allais lui parler.

"Allo... Salut Jake."

Elle avait l'air ennuyée.

"Vraiment? C'est plus près d'aller à Port Angeles et ... tu es déjà en route, ok donc c'est vraiment urgent. Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient encore valides, je vais ... ah ah très drôle. Je reviens."

Elle posa le combiné, se tourna un instant vers moi comme pour s'assurer que j'avais compris qu'elle reviendrait. Une minute durant, j'entendis qu'elle cherchait activement dans sa chambre d'adolescente, déplaçant peut-être même un meuble. Quand elle descendit rapidement les escaliers, je vis qu'elle tenait des préservatifs dans sa main.

Rien que l'idée de Bella avec des préservatifs arrivait à me rendre dur, alors la voir en tenir...

"Ils sont périmés depuis plus d'un an, annonça-t-elle à Jake. Non je ne les avais pas achetés! En classe de seconde. D'ailleurs toi aussi tu as du en avoir. Oui évidemment. Oh mais attends Edward est là!"

 _Hein?_

"Edward, Jake a besoin en urgence de préservatifs, je me souviens d'une fois où tu disais à Tyler que tu en avais toujours un sur toi au cas où." se souvint-elle trois ans après.

"Euh oui."

"C'est bon, Jake. A tout de suite."

Puis elle s'assit près de moi et m'adressa un grand sourire, comme elle m'en faisait souvent quand je faisais quelque chose qui la touchait. Je ne comprenais pas en quoi elle était fière de moi mais ce qui était certain c'était que je ne me servirais pas de préservatifs avec elle aujourd'hui... Pas que je l'avais envisagé ou quoique ce soit...

Jacob Black, mon grand ennemi, arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il embrassa Bella sur les deux joues puis se précipita vers moi.

"Edward, je te revaudrai ça!"

Il tendit la main vers moi tel un gamin qui attendait des sucreries. Je sortis de ma poche mon portefeuille et tirai un carré argenté sauf que... j'en avais trois sur moi, tous reliés, je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de les utiliser."Génial, je te les prends tous." s'exclama Jacob.

Je jetai un regard vers Bella, m'attendant à une remarque ou qu'au moins son visage exprime autre chose que de l'indifférence. Mais ce qui me sidéra fut les mots qu'elle eut pour Jacob.

" Je n'aime pas du tout ce que tu fais. Heureusement que ton amie est restée dans ta voiture, elle aurait été très embarrassée. C'est une rousse et la semaine dernière tu m'as dit que ta copine était blonde, tu es trop volage. Je m'inquiète pour toi."

"Roooo, ne me fais pas la morale, je profite de la vie!"

"Ça n'est pas cela profiter. Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise devant Edward, mais dois-je te rappeler le nombre de filles au lycée qui venaient pleurer sur mon épaule après que tu en es fini avec elles?"

"J'ai grandi!"

"Jacob, comprends bien que je te dis ça en tant qu'amie. Je ne te dis pas qu'il faut te caser, mais au moins prend du recul et ne couche pas aussi rapidement avec tes conquêtes. Imagine un peu la réaction de ta future femme quand elle saura le nombre de filles qui sont passées dans ton lit."

"Avec ton sermon, tu as carrément cassé l'ambiance! Je me tire avant que tu me fasses chialer."

Puis il ajouta à mon attention:

"Elle en est capable. Fais gaffe vieux. Et merci pour les capotes."

Il disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Bella s'assit sur le canapé en soupirant.

"Tu es drôlement protectrice avec lui je trouve." lui dis-je amèrement.

"Je le vois encore comme un gamin, c'est un peu comme un petit frère."

"Pourtant tu l'as embrassé."

"Une fois, pour essayer. Lui comme moi avons trouvé cela trop bizarre pour recommencer. Ce n'est pas comme ça entre lui et moi. On est presque de la même famille."

" Et c'est comment entre nous?" demandai-je plein d'espoir mais elle se méprit.

" Edward je suis désolée. Je ne te juge pas, je te le jure. Si je me suis permise de sermonner Jacob c'est parce qu'il est ... enfin tu vois. Toi tu es plus... enfin tu vois. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, tu es responsable."

Elle se mordit la lèvre et me regarda tristement.

"Je t'ai vexé?"

"Non…" mentis-je.

"Ok, il faut qu'on discute."

Je ne savais pas du tout de quoi elle voulait parler et la tournure des évènements ne me plaisait pas du tout.

"J'ai discuté avec ma mère deux semaines après sa dernière visite. Elle a enfin compris que nous n'étions pas un couple. Mais elle m'a dit que peut-être, je t'empêchais de vivre ta vie d'homme..."

"Ma vie d'homme? C'est un code pour dire sauter une fille différente chaque semaine?" raillai-je.

"Non, mais tu as compris. Je ne veux pas être un obstacle à ton bonheur."

"En quoi tu serais un obstacle?"

"Tu n'as pas été avec une fille depuis longtemps, tu passes tout ton temps libre avec moi. J'apprécie ça mais j'ai peur qu'un jour tu réalises que je t'ai empêché de vivre."

"Arrête d'écouter Renée!" m'exclamai-je.

"Ton frère aussi le pense d'ailleurs."

"Quoi?"

"Il a dit que puisque euh..."

"Qu'est ce qu'il a dit, Bella?" m'impatientai-je.

Bella vira au rouge, je regrettais d'avoir voulu savoir si cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle inspira profondément avant de répondre.

"Que si je ne te satisfaisais, une autre devrait s'occuper de toi avant que tu ne pètes un câble... un peu comme maintenant. Je ne dis pas ça pour te blesser. Vraiment, je veux t'aider."

"M'aider à quoi?" criai-je presque de frustration.

"A vivre normalement. Moi je suis du genre renfermée, mais pas toi! Tu aimais sortir, boire un verre après le travail, tu aimais aller au cinéma... Tu ne fais plus rien maintenant, à cause de moi."

"C'est ce que je veux."

"Non, je pense que tu fais ce que je veux et je m'en veux. C'est difficile... je ne voulais pas t'en parler aujourd'hui mais je n'ai pas le choix..."

"Quoi?"

"J'ai décidé de rester ici trois semaines."

"Mais... Non, je ne peux pas..." dis-je hébété.

"Je serai plus concentrée sur mes révisions, c'est la dernière ligne droite. De ton côté tu pourras sortir et ne plus t'inquiéter pour moi."

"Tu veux me quitter?" lâchai-je pathétiquement.

"C'est juste pour trois semaines. Après nous parlerons de ce qui aura été positif et nous pourrons faire des changements dans nos vies."

"C'est ce que tu veux? Vraiment?"

Elle me saisit les mains et refusa de me regarder dans les yeux. J'étais aussi au bord des larmes. J'avais l'impression qu'elle me plantait un couteau dans le dos, qu'elle m'arrachait le cœur et le jetait à la poubelle... Je me redressai, m'élançai dans les escaliers, rassemblai en une minute mes affaires dans la chambre de Bella et redescendis au rez de chaussée.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu t'es laissée influencer par ta mère et mon frère!" dis-je, rageur, en allant dans l'entrée pour passer mon manteau.

"Edward, ne pars pas fâché. Je t'assure que c'est pour notre bien à tous les deux."

"Au tien oui, pas au mien!"

"Tu as peur de mourir de faim?" rigola Bella dans mon dos.

"Tu sais que je peux me débrouiller sans toi!"

"Oui, tu as raison. Trois semaines, ça va être rapide. S'il te plait ne m'en veux pas."

"Et comment je suis censé faire sans toi?"

"Tu y arriveras et puis tu pourras me téléphoner!"

J'avais l'impression d'avoir à nouveau huit ans, mes parents m'avaient forcé à aller en colonie de vacances, j'avais très mal vécu ces trois semaines là et à mon retour, j'avais été le pire des garnements. Même Emmett n'avait pas pu faire pire que moi. J'avais mis des mois avant de refaire confiance à mes parents et jamais plus je n'étais allé en colonie.

Je partis de chez Charlie en claquant la porte, sans dire au revoir à Bella, sans la serrer dans mes bras, sans même embrasser son front ou sa joue. Je passais le trajet à la maudire, à me maudire moi d'être si dépendant d'elle, à maudire Renée et mon frère.

 **_oOo_**

" _Vous avez un nouveau message... Bip_... Bonsoir Edward, c'est moi... il faut vraiment que tu me rappelles. Je voulais savoir si tu peux venir me chercher vendredi après-midi, je commence mes examens lundi et... Je ne pense pas que ma Chevrolet survive au trajet. Je voudrais savoir comment tu vas aussi... _Bip_ "

J'étais avachi dans le canapé, une bière à main, le regard perdu, le cœur en miettes. Sans Bella, ma vie était pourrie, elle était mon soleil, ma raison d'exister, c'était pour elle que je voulais travailler, avec elle que je voulais avoir des enfants et construire une belle maison.

Trois semaines avaient complètement bouleversé ma vie. J'avais été saoul les deux jours qui avaient suivi mon retour de Forks, c'était Emmett qui m'avait trouvé dans un bar. Bella s'était inquiétée de ne pas savoir si j'étais bien rentré. Au travail, j'avais eu un avertissement, j'étais à côté de mes pompes, inefficace et irrascible.

La semaine suivante, j'avais appelé tous les jours Bella pour lui demander de rentrer mais elle avait refusé et ne parlait plus de me laisser vivre ma vie, elle avait besoin de solitude pour étudier. Je la trouvais cruelle et hypocrite, jamais je ne l'avais dérangée quand elle étudiait, au contraire! Je faisais alors plus à la maison pour la décharger au maximum!

Le weekend suivant, j'avais aussi beaucoup bu mais à la maison. Dans un moment d'égarement j'étais entré dans sa chambre et m'étais allongé sur son lit. Puis j'avais fouillé dans toutes ses affaires. J'étais en pleine perte de contrôle sur moi-même. J'étais incapable de me remettre en question, la seule raison de cette séparation logique selon moi était que Bella voyait un garçon et qu'elle voulait partir avec lui. Je n'avais rien trouvé d'autre que ce que je connaissais déjà. Sauf les ensembles de lingerie en soie, dentelle et autres fanfreluches... Merci Alice.

Le lundi suivant, mon patron me convoqua, il me mit à pied pour la journée et me menaça de licenciement si je ne me remettais pas vite de ma "rupture". Au bureau aussi, tout le monde pensait que Bella et moi étions un couple.

Je pris conscience que j'aimais Bella le mardi soir tandis que notre émission favorite débuta à la télévision. Je m'étais tourné vers la place vide à mes cotés et mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre, trop meurtri. J'avais regardé l'émission, je l'imaginais à mes cotés, riant avec moi, commentant telle ou telle chose, riant de telle ou telle personne. Mais Bella n'était pas là et je n'en pouvais plus, elle me manquait tellement.

J'avais honte de moi, de ma conduite, de ma lâcheté. Je devais pourtant lui téléphoner et aller la chercher à Forks. Je lui envoyai finalement un message car j'avais peur de ne pas réussir à lui parler sans craquer, pleurer pitoyablement ou lui crier dessus.

Sur la route, elle tenta de commencer une discussion mais je ne répondis pas. Je savais que je devais me contrôler et j'en étais encore au stade où sa présence pouvait me guérir ou me blesser davantage.

Elle continua ses révisions tout le weekend, je la croisais à peine à la maison. Puis les examens commencèrent et comme je la savais très nerveuse, je la laissais tranquilles et m'occupais d'elle un peu plus que d'habitude. Tous les matins, je cuisinais à Bella des œufs brouillés et des pancakes. Quand elle rentrait, je lui faisais un chocolat chaud avec des marshmallows. Alors à la fin de sa première journée d'examens, je lui fis sa boisson préférée et je crus qu'elle allait pleurer quand je la lui apportai dans sa chambre.

"Merci Edward! Tu n'étais pas obligé... Tout va bien?"

"Je veux que tu réussisses. Ne pense pas à moi, pense uniquement à tes examens."

"Tu m'as manqué." me dit-elle en s'approchant.

"Je sais, on parlera de tout ça. Jeudi soir, tu auras fini tes examens, je t'emmènerai à la Bella Italia et on en parlera, ok?"

"Oui, merci encore."

Ces quatre jours étaient passés trop vite, je n'étais pas encore prêt à l'entendre me dire qu'elle allait déménager ou que l'on ne pouvait plus être amis. Elle avait parfois ce regard malheureux quand elle me regardait, j'étais persuadé qu'elle avait pitié de moi et que malgré tout, elle allait me quitter.

Le jeudi soir, elle était de nouveau nerveuse mais à cause de nous. Au restaurant, je la questionnai sur sa semaine, puis sur son séjour à Forks. Nous eûmes de nombreux silences durant ce diner, je n'avais aucune idée de quand elle m'annoncerait son départ. En sortant du restaurant, elle proposa de marcher un peu. Il faisait frais, généralement je passais un bras autour de ses épaules mais ce soir j'avais peur de le faire et d'être repoussé.

"Alors..." commençai-je, n'en pouvant plus de son mutisme.

"Ouais... euh. Merci pour le diner, c'était merveilleux comme toujours." me dit Bella, embarrassée.

J'osai lui prendre la main et nous marchâmes encore quelques minutes en silence. Finalement, je décidai de parler le premier. Étais-je seulement prêt à lui dire la vraie nature de mes sentiments, lui faire partager ma misère sans elle, mon avenir radieux seulement si elle en faisait partie ?

"Tu m'as manqué. Je n'ai pas d'autres conclusions à ton expérience." lui dis-je.

J'étais plus sarcastique que je ne le voulais. Si j'avais eu des "couilles", pour paraphraser mon frère, je lui aurais dit que je l'aimais.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi Edward."

"A quel point? Parce que évidemment que ça nous a fait bizarre car on a tellement l'habitude de se voir. Mais tu n'as rien ressenti de plus que ça?"

"Et toi?" me renvoya-t-elle tout en serrant un peu plus fort ma main.

Ce fut le déclic, le signal, le petit morceau d'espoir qu'il me fallait.

"Je n'étais plus moi-même sans toi. Tout est fade, triste, sans saveurs sans toi. J'ai cru devenir fou, j'ai ... beaucoup bu car j'étais en colère contre toi."

"Emmett m'a raconté."

Mon frère devait absolument arrêter de se mêler de nos histoires!

"Il n'a pas pu te dire à quel point j'étais mal. J'ai pris cette séparation comme une trahison, je t'en voulais et je m'en voulais de t'en vouloir. Et puis finalement j'ai compris que les choses ne pouvaient plus être les mêmes."

Bella se raidit, je m'empressai de continuer à m'expliquer.

"J'ai compris pourquoi j'ai souffert, pourquoi je n'arrivais plus à sourire, pourquoi je n'étais plus moi-même... Je suis amoureux de toi et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. "

Je nous avais arrêtés pour le lui déclarer, elle n'eut pas de réaction pendant une poignée de secondes puis elle me sourit.

"C'est vrai?" demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

"Oui, je t'aime depuis si longtemps et j'avais tellement peur de te perdre ou de te faire souffrir que je me le suis toujours caché, je suis désolé."

"Je t'aime aussi Edward."

Je ne rêvais que de l'embrasser et je le fis, ivre de bonheur. Ce fut le baiser le plus doux et tendre de toute ma vie.

 **_oOo_**

 **Épilogue**

 **PDV Bella**

"Bonsoir!" m'écriai-je en rentrant chez moi.

"Bonsoir ma Bella. Ça a été ta journée?"

"Oui et toi, le boulot?"

"La même routine." me répondit Edward en me rejoignant dans la cuisine.

Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et m'enlaça. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser et comme souvent, nous nous emportâmes quelque peu.

Une demi-heure, je rajustai mes vêtements tandis qu'Edward souriait béatement.

"Lasagnes pour le diner, ça te va?"

"Comme tout ce que tu cuisines!"

Je commençai à vider les sacs de courses et Edward sortit tout ce dont j'allais avoir besoin pour préparer le diner.

"Au fait, ma mère m'a téléphoné. Elle vient passer quelques jours le mois prochain à Seattle." annonçai-je doucement, après avoir attendu qu'Edward pose les assiettes sur le comptoir.

"Hors de question!"

"Attends, laisse-moi finir."

"Bella, je ne veux pas d'elle chez moi!" continua-t-il de tempêter

"Elle ne dormira pas ici. Apparemment, Phil et elle ne se sont pas perdus de vue."

"Ouf..."

"Mais on ira diner avec eux au moins une fois."

"Pour qu'elle nous rabâche son refrain? Le célèbre "Qui avait raison?". Non merci."

Je me blottis contre lui, il pouvait bien râler, je l'aimais tel qu'il était.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Je n'écris pas sur leur mariage et les beaux bébés qu'ils auront, vous connaissez la suite ;-)_

* * *

Reviews reçues lors de la première publication

jennifer2601 chapter 30 . Nov 5, 2014

J'ai beaucoup aimé et l'épilogue génial

celine68990 chapter 30 . Dec 5, 2013

Excellent !

Une très belle histoire

Céline

Guest chapter 30 . Sep 27, 2013

Lol, dans cette histoire ce sont deux handicapés aveugles de leur sentiment ! Lol.

Céline

Jus de Carotte chapter 30 . Jun 24, 2013

C'est superbement bien construit ! & raconté ! Bravo ! :D

peyton36 chapter 30 . Jun 22, 2013

super os hate de lire les autre a

romeila chapter 30 . Jun 21, 2013

slt, merci pour cette belle histoire .

report review for abusenana10 chapter 30 . Jun 21, 2013

Merci pour ce nouvel OS à bientôt

Lily-Rose-Bella chapter 30 . Jun 21, 2013

ça fait un moment qu'on a plus eu droit à un bon lemon dans ces os! oui je sais, je suis une obsédée! mdr

c'était mignon mais un peu trop simplet comme histoire, un peu clichée avec les meilleurs amis qui se cachent mutuellement leurs sentiments à eux-mêmes et à l'autre! lol mais c'était cool! :P

puceron52 chapter 30 . Jun 21, 2013

Une belle histoire,

même si il a fallu une séparation pour lui faire saute le pas (et même si Renée me tape sur le système),

je crois quand même que c'est elle, qui en fin de compte a donner le déclic a Edward et a Bella

merci pour ce bel écrit. J.


	17. 17 - EVJF

_Bonjour à toutes !_

 _Je pense que vous l'aurez compris, j'aime un peu près tous les styles, certains OS sont plus « mignons »/innocents que d'autres. Disons que ça dépend de mon humeur et de l'idée qui m'est venue._

 _Mais voilà qu'on m'a réclamé du lemon et c'est vrai que je n'ai pas publié d'OS de ce style depuis quelque temps. Alors mesdames, mesdemoiselles, voici mon nouvel OS…_

* * *

 **OS – EVJF**

 **Attention lémons !**

 **Couples : Edward et Bella, Jasper et Alice, Emmett et Rosalie**  
 **Rating: M**  
 **PDV: Extérieur**

* * *

Jamais la petite ville de Forks ne l'avait habituée à une telle chaleur. Bella s'essuya pour la énième fois le front et continua sa vaisselle. Elle n'en pouvait plus de suer, heureusement que l'été touchait enfin à sa fin. Los Angeles n'avait pas été son premier choix mais elle avait eu besoin de changements radicaux dans sa vie et ses amies Alice et Rosalie l'avaient pressée de les y rejoindre.

Bella regarda par la fenêtre pour s'assurer qu'aucun de ses voisins ne pourrait la voir. Ensuite elle augmenta le son de la radio et se débarrassa de son jean et de son t-shirt. En sous-vêtements, elle entreprit une chorégraphie improbable sur « Dancing in the Dark » de Bruce Springsteen tout en continuant sa vaisselle. Elle se déhanchait sur cet air de rock que son père adorait.

Elle n'entendit pas les coups répétés sur sa porte, ni la sonnette. Son voisin entra, il pouvait entendre la musique depuis son appartement au dessus, il avait bien l'intention de faire baisser le volume à sa charmante voisine. En vérité, il cherchait la moindre excuse pour voir Bella.

Depuis qu'elle avait emménagé dans son immeuble, un mois plus tôt, il ne pensait plus qu'à elle. A chaque fois qu'il la croisait, il essayait de la faire parler hélas elle était très timide et peu bavarde. Il lui avait conseillé ses endroits que lui préférait et ainsi la rencontrait encore plus souvent. Il avait été en manque de café, d'eau et d'œufs et avait toujours sonné chez elle et le lendemain, il venait lui rapporter ce qu'elle lui avait donné.

Malheureusement pour lui, son colocataire et grand frère, Emmett, avait vite remarqué son manège et il ne cessait de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Non pas qu'il y ait de compétition, son frère ne sortait qu'avec des rousses, mais Emmett adorait embarrasser son frère. Il avait emprunté à Bella du papier toilette et des tampons et quand les deux frères croisaient la jeune fille, Emmett faisait tomber Edward ou le poussait doucement sur Bella.

En entrant dans l'appartement de Bella, Edward remarqua que comme toujours, l'intérieur était impeccable et qu'aujourd'hui, c'était une douce odeur de chocolat qui flottait dans l'air. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il rentrait dans l'appartement, en général il restait sur le seuil d'entrée.

La première fois avait été le jour de l'emménagement de Bella et il avait pu l'aider. Il avait alors fait la connaissance de son père, le chef Swan, un sheriff, qui lui avait d'ailleurs envoyé pas mal de remarques menaçantes et de regards noirs. Pour sa défense, Bella portait ce jour là un short court et un débardeur, n'importe quel homme aurait apprécié la vue.

Après avoir longuement regardé les photos accrochées aux murs ou posées sur les meubles, Edward suivit la musique et déboucha sur la cuisine. Il eut un choc en découvrant Bella qui dansait sensuellement sur « I just want to make love to you» d'Etta James. Le pire était qu'elle ne portait rien d'autre que des sous-vêtements en coton blanc. Pouvait-elle être encore plus désirable ? Il dut déglutir trois fois avant de pouvoir parler.

« Salut Bella. »

La jeune fille poussa un cri de frayeur, attrapa le tuyau raccordé à son robinet et le pointa sur l'intrus. Une seconde plus tard, Edward était aspergé d'eau et Bella avait repris un peu de contenance. Puis voyant de qui il s'agissait, elle cria à nouveau et ferma l'eau.

« Edward ! Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs ! »

« Je vois ça. » rigola-t-il en évitant de regarder le corps désormais mouillé de Bella.

Le tissu révéla les trésors de la jeune fille et Edward ne put empêcher son anatomie de réagir. Le peu qu'il avait aperçu avait suffit à affoler son imagination et son entrejambe.

Bella tendit un torchon à Edward qui s'essuya le visage avant d'offrir à son fantasme un sourire gêné.

« Désolé, j'ai sonné mais tu ne répondais pas. » s'empressa de lui dire son voisin.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Euh… »

Il avait oublié la raison de sa visite et hélas pour sa raison, ses yeux dévièrent de ceux de Bella pour suivre une goutte qui roula le long de son cou gracile pour se perdre entre ses seins. La jeune fille fut surprise par la gêne d'Edward et par son mutisme, à chaque fois qu'elle croisait Edward, il ne faisait que parler.

Elle suivit le regard d'Edward et réalisa avec horreur sa tenue et le petit spectacle qu'elle lui offrait. Elle poussa encore un cri et courut jusqu'à sa chambre, non sans heurter au passage une commode et un mur.

Edward ne savait plus quoi faire; devait-il attendre Bella et s'excuser encore ou bien s'éclipser ?

Bella revint très vite, habillée d'un pantalon et d'un gilet, malgré la chaleur. En bonne hôtesse, elle avait ramené à Edward une serviette de bain.

« Désolée. » lui dit-elle.

« Non c'est moi ! Je n'aurais pas du entrer chez toi. »

« Tu dois me prendre pour une folle. »

Elle baissa la tête et rougit encore davantage.

« Non ! Tu as voulu te défendre… »

« Je ne te parle pas de ça mais de… enfin… ce que je faisais et comment je le faisais… Bref. Oublions tout ça, mais tu dois me promettre quelque chose. »

« Tout ce que tu voudras. »

« N'en parle jamais à Emmett ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Tous deux rirent et Edward rentra chez lui après s'être excusé encore une dizaine de fois et sans avoir a justifier sa présence.

 **_oOo_**

Deux jours plus tard, alors qu'il tentait désespérément d'étudier et de chasser l'image encore vivace de Bella quasiment nue, son frère l'interpella depuis le salon.

« Je nous ai dégoté un contrat pour jeudi soir. »

« Je n'aime pas quand c'est en semaine. » se plaignit Edward.

« Je sais bien, monsieur l'ermite, dis toi que c'est la fin de la saison des mariages. On a cartonné! C'est sûr, dans un mois je vais pouvoir m'acheter une décapotable. » fanfaronna Emmett.

Emmett ne l'avait jamais avoué à qui que ce soit mais sa bonhommie et sa légèreté cachaient une blessure d'adolescent. Il avait été longtemps tel Edward, élève studieux et sans problème. Puis leur grand-mère maternelle était décédée brutalement et toute la famille Cullen avait été anéantie. Le deuil passé, la vie avait repris son cours mais Emmett apprit quelque chose de cette épreuve et il s'extériorisa. Il avait à peine quatorze ans, il commença à trainer avec ses copains sur les terrains de sport plutôt que d'étudier. Puis il y avait eu les filles et Emmett aimait être aimé. Il fit tourner la tête à toutes les filles de sa classe puis toutes celles du lycée. Il devint grand et musclé, il n'eut quasiment pas d'acné et ses fossettes étaient son atout majeur. Depuis l'obtention de son diplôme, il était un modeste vendeur de voiture mais il se rêvait star de cinéma et enchainait les castings. C'était lui qui avait eu l'idée de s'associer à son frère et à leur cousin Jasper pour gagner un peu plus d'argent.

Edward avait été long à convaincre. Il n'était pas aussi à l'aise avec son corps, il se comparait souvent à son frère, la montagne de muscles. Pour le faire céder, Emmett et Jasper, qui lui avait accepté facilement, emmenèrent le jeune homme dans un bar et demandèrent à toutes les femmes présentes de donner leur avis sur Edward. C'était pour le moins gênant mais au final, Edward sut qu'il plaisait beaucoup, qu'il n'était pas maigre et qu'il était lui aussi musclé mais plus finement.

Jasper étudiait la psychologie et il avait encouragé son cousin en présentant ce job comme une thérapie pour reprendre confiance en lui-même. Malgré ça, Edward avait toujours le trac et parfois avait un peu honte, surtout quand les clientes, après le show, lui demandaient un petit extra et étaient prêtes à y mettre le prix. Il n'avait jamais accepté et était bien décidé à garder le peu d'intégrité que lui permettait ce job.

 **_oOo_**

Ce soir-là, Bella retrouva Alice pour la finalisation de l'opération EVJFR, c'est-à-dire l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Rosalie. Cette dernière allait se marier le samedi à venir avec Royce King. Ses deux amies avaient eu pour interdiction de préparer une soirée coquine, Bella et Alice savaient très bien que c'était la jalousie de Royce qui en avait en fait décidé ainsi. Rosalie avait changé depuis sa rencontre avec cet homme d'affaire coincé et obsédé par l'argent. Elle rayonnait pourtant, elle ne s'était jamais cachée d'avoir pour ambition de devenir une « femme de ». Le mariage avait été vite annoncé et ses amies n'avaient plus eu d'autres choix que d'accepter les choix de Rosalie.

Mais Alice avait décidé de frapper un grand coup avant le jour J. Cet EVJF allait être épique. Bella avait accepté de l'aider et avait cru naïvement qu'Alice organiserait une version soft de cet évènement. Aussi elle tomba des nues quand Alice lui expliqua le déroulement prévu de la fête.

« On va le faire chez moi car c'est plus grand, commença Alice, et surtout parce que je sais que tu peux être râleuse quand on déplace un truc chez toi. J'ai prévu des pizzas, des chips, des sucreries et des glaces, bref, tout que Rosalie s'interdit. Il faut que tu ailles récupérer une commande que j'ai passée chez « Aux mille et uns désirs ». Ça se trouve à l'angle de la 43ème et… »

« Je sais où ça se trouve Alice mais pourquoi tu as été là-bas ? Tu sais ce qu'ils vendent ? » la rabroua Bella.

« Oui, et toi ? Et comment sais-tu où se trouve cette boutique toi ? »

Bella rougit un peu puis souffla.

« Je suis passé quelques fois devant pour aller à la bibliothèque. »

« On ne voit rien de l'extérieur… » continua Alice suspicieuse.

« Le nom est assez suggestif et puis l'extérieur est peint en rouge. Bref, tu ne crois pas que tu vas trop loin ? Des sextoys ? Vraiment ? Tu comptes en faire quoi demain soir ? »

« Relax ! C'est juste pour rigoler. On se les partagera après si tu veux. »

Alice lui fit un clin d'œil et Bella s'empourpra de plus belle.

« Vers vingt et une heure, les stripteaseurs viendront, ils en ont pour… »

« Alice ! Mais tu es folle ! Rose va nous tuer ! »

« Mais non, tu verras qu'elle sera bien contente que nous n'ayons pas obéi à Royce ! Elle va s'amuser comme nous toutes d'ailleurs! »

« Elle va nous tuer… » maugréa Bella.

Et le lendemain soir, tandis que les amies de Rose rigolaient dans le salon, Bella faisait les cent pas dans la cuisine. Alice, habillée d'une combinaison en latex rouge et bas résille, vint la débusquer.

« Allez viens ! Ils ne vont pas tarder ! »

« Je ne le sens pas du tout… »

« Bella, arrête de te faire du mouron… Rose nous a remercié d'avoir organisé cette petite sauterie. Et puis c'est très commun d'avoir des stripteaseurs à un EVJF ! »

« Moi ça me gêne ! » lâcha Bella.

« Arrête d'être aussi prude ! D'ailleurs c'est grâce à toi que j'ai eu l'idée. »

« Je ne vois pas comment c'est possible. »

« Dans le bas de ton immeuble, il y avait une petite pub affichée. Je me suis renseignée et ils commencent à se faire connaître. Ils sont hyper sexe à ce qu'il paraît ! »

Bella lui tourna le dos pour retoucher une énième fois le gâteau qu'elle avait préparé pour la soirée. Plus elle le regardait et plus elle avait la nausée. Elle avait prévu un gâteau décoré de blanc assez classique mais Alice avait planté un petit phallus au sommet.

Bella était de mauvaise humeur depuis le début de la soirée. Tout comme Alice, elle avait du se déguiser, sa combinaison à elle était bleu électrique, ultra moulante et courte. Elle n'avait jamais su marcher avec d'aussi hauts talons et les bas la grattaient un peu.

La sonnette retentit et le silence se fit dans le salon puis d'un coup, toutes les femmes crièrent d'excitation. Alice et Rosalie surgirent dans la cuisine et l'entrainèrent de force dans le salon et la forcèrent à s'asseoir sur une chaise, puis chacune s'assirent également. Autour d'elles leurs amies étaient à la limite de l'hystérie et Bella comprit pourquoi en relevant la tête. Les trois stripteaseurs étaient vêtus uniquement d'un mini short rouge et se balançaient sensuellement. Les mouvements de leurs muscles étaient sublimés par leur corps huilés.

Quand ils se retournèrent, Bella croisa un regard vert qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille. Rapidement elle regarda les autres hommes, elle les connaissait tous, Emmett, Edward et Jasper Cullen. Sa bouche resta ouverte tandis qu'Edward s'était figé. Son frère s'arrêta aussi mais pour prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras.

« Bella ! Si j'avais su, je t'aurais fait un rabais ! Wow tu es sexy ! » s'exclama-t-il en la faisant tournoyer.

L'assistance riait tandis que Bella n'en pouvait plus de rougir.

En tant que demoiselles d'honneur, Alice et elle eurent aussi le droit à un lap dance et, elle en remercia le ciel, ce fut Edward qui dansa pour elle. Emmett occupait Rosalie tandis qu'Alice se délectait du corps de Jasper. Elle fut plus extravagante que ses amies, elle alla même jusqu'à mettre ses mains partout sur son danseur. Clairement, elle s'était faite plaisir en engageant des stripteaseurs.

Trop vite pour les invités, le show était terminé et elles insistèrent toutes pour que les garçons restent un peu. Seul Edward prit la peine de se vêtir de façon plus conventionnelle, Emmett et Jasper avaient conservé leur boxer moulant. Tous avaient eu des dizaines de dollars glissés dans leur sous-vêtement.

Rosalie avait été très enthousiaste en découvrant sa fête surprise, tout se déroulait parfaitement jusqu'à ce que Emmett la regarde. Elle avait senti que son cœur battait plus fort depuis, elle ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux du jeune homme. Il ne s'était pas encore rendu compte du trouble qu'il lui causait mais au fil de la soirée, il remarqua l'attitude de Rosalie.

Elle n'était pas du tout son genre et pourtant, il avait été excité de danser pour elle. Il avait fait abstraction de ses autres spectatrices pour se concentrer sur la future mariée. Et cette pensée seule avait suffit à calmer ses ardeurs. Pourtant, Rosalie l'avait suivi du regard depuis la fin du show et il ne sentait pas la force ni l'envie d'en rester là. Il s'incrusta dans la conversation et s'assit près de la jeune femme. L'heure suivante, il apprit qu'elle travaillait dans une salle de vente de voitures de collection, qu'elle adorait les enfants et que son chien s'appelait Jake, en hommage à l'ex de son amie Bella. Ils évitèrent consciencieusement d'évoquer le mariage à venir. Leurs yeux osaient ce que leurs bouches taisaient. Ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre et tout devint le prélude à une nuit chaude. Chaque mot cachait une allusion, chaque toucher était une découverte de l'autre, chaque rire était un futur gémissement.

Ce fut Alice qui mit fin à leurs préliminaires quand elle annonça la fin de la soirée. Le temps de mettre tout le monde dehors lui parut interminable. Elle ne posa aucune question quand Emmett proposa à Rosalie de la raccompagner. De fait, Edward se retrouva sans chauffeur. Alice proposa aussitôt que Bella le raccompagne et les deux frères quittèrent l'appartement en laissant derrière eux Jasper.

Toute la soirée durant, Alice n'avait pas quitté Jasper. Sa main était restée sur lui et quand elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix, ses yeux gardaient le contact. Jasper n'en fut pas effrayé, il ressentait aussi ce besoin de la toucher et l'urgence de l'embrasser. Aussi quand la porte fut fermée et qu'ils furent enfin seuls, les deux jeunes gens se sautèrent dessus. Jasper l'embrassa avec passion et la plaqua contre la porte. Il souleva ses jambes pour qu'elles l'encerclent. Ainsi son sexe déjà dur se pressait contre l'intimité d'Alice.

Ne parvenant pas à se déshabiller dans cette position, ils glissèrent par terre, ignorant le canapé ou le lit. A même le sol, Jasper dévoila le corps d'Alice. Ses doigts se firent légers mais précis. En moins d'une minute, elle fut débarrassée de sa combinaison rouge, de ses bas et ses sous-vêtements en dentelle rejoignirent la pile de vêtements et de chaussures. Avec ses lèvres, il gouta à ses seins, joua avec leurs pointes. La jeune femme gémit davantage quand elle sentit des doigts impatients caresser son sexe humide. Elle écarta légèrement les jambes puis entreprit d'ôter ce petit boxer à Jasper. La sensation de ce membre érigé contre son ventre la fit frémir. Elle avait hâte de le sentir en elle mais voulait le découvrir d'abord.

Avec ses doigts, il lui offrit un premier orgasme. Alice avait été émue qu'il sache instinctivement les gestes que son sexe réclamait. A peine avait-elle repris sa respiration qu'elle plaqua son amant sur le dos et partit à son tour à la découverte de ce corps musclé. Elle nota du bout de la langue qu'il avait une cicatrice à l'abdomen et une autre à l'épaule. Ses doigts se mêlèrent à la douce toison blonde de son torse. Ses yeux apprirent par cœur les courbes de ce corps viril. Elle posa sa bouche sur ce sexe dur et Jasper soupira de bien-être et d'excitation. Elle savait que chaque homme pouvait aimer être sucé de façon différente, elle espérait que Jasper aimerait sa technique à elle.

De longues minutes, elle ne fit que l'effleurer, le mordiller le long de sa hampe, aspirer son frein à la base de son gland. Jasper ne dit rien mais la regardait parfois et elle savait qu'elle lui donnait déjà beaucoup de plaisir. Soudain, elle le prit dans sa bouche et sa langue caressa le gland. Puis elle fit glisser ses lèvres sur le membre du jeune homme et il souleva son bassin instinctivement pour s'enfoncer davantage en elle.

Alors que la jouissance le submergea, Alice recueillit son nectar et s'en délecta. Puis elle se leva et l'entraina. Le sol avait beau être recouvert d'une moquette épaisse, elle voulait être confortablement installée quand il la prendrait enfin.

N'oubliant rien, elle fit un rapide passage à la cuisine, but un peu d'eau puis rejoignit Jasper qui l'enlaça tendrement. Ils n'échangèrent que des regards, leurs corps communiquaient ainsi. Alice pensa à plusieurs positions excitantes, elle savait qu'elle aurait du temps pour toutes les faire. Sixième sens ou don, elle était convaincue que Jasper était son prince charmant, l'homme de sa vie, et pour cela, elle voulait bien y aller doucement.

Elle décida de laisser Jasper mener la danse, et avec bonheur elle s'allongea tandis qu'il vint s'installer entre ses jambes après avoir enfilé le préservatif qu'elle lui avait donné. Ainsi leurs yeux ne se quittèrent plus. Le nirvana s'offrait à eux. A l'unisson, leurs corps s'aimèrent d'abord lentement puis plus fortement.

Plus tard, tandis qu'elle reposait entre les bras de son amant, Alice ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

« Tu restes ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Ils sourirent tous les deux avant de s'enlacer plus étroitement. La main de la jeune femme se promena dans le dos puis sur les reins de son amant qui sentit que son érection était encore plus forte. La deuxième fois qu'il lui fit l'amour, il oublia un peu ses réserves. Certes Alice était petite et menue, mais elle pourrait supporter quelques bons coups de boutoir et effectivement, elle cria son plaisir pour lui intimer de continuer à la pilonner fortement.

 **_oOo_**

Quand Rosalie vit de loin son appartement, elle soupira. Elle redoutait ce qui allait se passer. Emmett avait bavardé tout le trajet comme pour tenter de maitriser son trac. C'était très nouveau pour lui, jamais il ne s'était senti si excité. Rose eut une nouvelle fois une pensée pour son fiancé et son cœur confirma ses doutes, elle ne l'aimait pas. Mais elle savait que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire avec Emmett, car rien ne l'en empêcherait, allait chambouler sa vie. Elle ne se marierait pas et devrait trouver en urgence un nouveau logement. Tous ses meubles avaient été démontés, elle devait déménager à son retour de lune de miel. Il ne restait que le canapé pour s'asseoir et elle sourit à la perspective d'une nuit très chaude.

Le sexe pour elle avait toujours été un moyen de dominer l'autre, de le soumettre à sa volonté. Elle avait toujours refusé d'être une poupée. Puis il y avait eu Royce et si elle avait cru qu'elle menait la danse au début, elle réalisa qu'il n'en était rien. Son fiancé l'avait vite cernée, il connaissait toutes ses failles et savait quoi faire pour étouffer les aspirations de la jeune femme. Elle avait accepté de se marier, croyant être amoureuse et de ce fait, son besoin de dominer n'avait plus de raison d'être. Face à Emmett, elle avait le désir de toujours l'éblouir et de toujours le rendre fou de désir. Elle le voulait à genoux devant elle, pantelant d'excitation, suppliant pour un orgasme.

Elle le guida jusqu'à chez elle, n'alluma pas la lumière, seulement une lampe au coin de la pièce. L'ambiance tamisée la mettrait en valeur et elle mit en marche son plan. Emmett ne s'étonna pas de découvrir un salon seulement occupé par des cartons et un canapé. Son cœur se serra à la pensée que très bientôt, elle déménagerait chez l'autre et il sentit alors la rage bouillonner en lui. Il ne voulait pas gâcher sa chance de tenir entre ses bras une femme aussi belle et exceptionnelle que Rosalie mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas la réclamer comme étant sienne uniquement.

« Déshabille-moi » lui dit-elle.

Il se posta dans son dos et dégagea sur le côté la chevelure blonde. Il embrassa son cou tandis que ses mains déboutonnaient le chemisier de la jeune femme. Il ne put s'empêcher de prendre ses seins en coupe un instant, Rosalie murmura un « oui » lascif. Le vêtement tomba à terre, il dut déplacer ses mains dans son dos pour dégrafer le soutien gorge de satin rose pâle. Quand sa poitrine fut libérée, Rosalie fit face à Emmett et elle lui ôta son t-shirt. Sa main droite entreprit ensuite de déboutonner le pantalon du jeune homme et sa main gauche caressa son ventre dur et velu.

La jupe de Rosalie glissa en silence le long de ses jambes nues, son string aussi. Emmett se recula pour admirer la jeune femme et elle rit doucement. Elle tourna même sur-elle- même pour qu'il ne rate rien de son corps.

« Tu es parfaite. »

« Merci. »

« Rosalie… »

« Oui ? »

« Même si c'est faux, dis-moi que tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi. »

Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire, il ne vit pas les larmes perler au coin des yeux bleus de la jeune femme.

« Je suis à toi Emmett. »

Il se mit à genoux devant elle, posa ses mains sur ses cuisses et il huma l'intimité de Rose. Elle se retint de plaquer son sexe contre sa bouche. Elle le fit se relever et l'embrassa langoureusement. Une de ses jambes s'accrocha à la hanche d'Emmett qui se colla davantage contre elle. Le caleçon d'Emmett fut déchiré et son sexe en sortit. Il mit fin à leur baiser et l'attira sur le canapé. Il y prit place et de ses mains, guida Rosalie sur lui. Il avait un tel besoin d'elle qu'il ne pensa pas à enfiler une protection. Ils grognèrent tous deux quand Rosalie s'empala sur lui. Jamais elle n'avait eut un sexe aussi gros en elle, son intimité lui réclama quelques secondes pour s'habituer et elle en profita pour embrasser son amant.

Puis Emmett empoigna les fesses de la jeune femme et la força à bouger sur lui, ce qu'elle fit bien volontiers. Elle garda dans un coin de sa tête qu'il n'y avait aucune barrière entre eux. Ils firent l'amour de longues minutes et quand Rosalie sentit le membre gonfler encore plus en elle, elle se releva prestement. Emmett n'eut pas le temps de protester puisqu'une bouche chaude remplaça le sexe de son amante. Il jouit ainsi, persuadé d'avoir atteint le paradis.

Rosalie rit un peu de le voir si détendu, il rayonnait et elle était fière d'avoir réussi à lui donner autant de plaisir. Elle s'éclipsa un instant pour récupérer des préservatifs dans un des cartons de la salle de bains. Quand elle revint, Emmett soupira de plaisir, il se leva et l'enlaça fougueusement, il imposa sa bouche sur la sienne et Rosalie gémit.

« Accroche-toi à moi. » lui dit Emmett.

Il se mit à genoux devant elle à nouveau mais cette fois-ci, il avait bien l'intention de gouter au fruit défendu. Les mains de Rosalie s'amarrèrent aux épaules larges et musclées d'Emmett, sa tête bascula en arrière quand elle sentit une langue chaude et rugueuse s'insinuer entre les lèvres de son intimité. L'orgasme vint rapidement et la frappa durement. Son ventre sembla exploser de plaisir, elle sentit ensuite le jus de sa jouissance couler entre ses cuisses et Emmett fit vite pour le boire goulument.

Elle se sentit défaillir et s'accrocha plus fort à son amant. Il comprit l'émoi de Rosalie et la souleva. Il la déposa délicatement sur le canapé et se pencha ensuite sur ses lèvres. Les mains de Rosalie se promenèrent dans les cheveux bruns et dans le cou du jeune homme. Elle aurait pu rester des heures à le regarder mais son corps exigeait autre chose.

« Prends-moi. » le supplia-t-elle sans honte.

Il s'agenouilla sur le canapé et lui dit d'en faire autant contre lui. Elle lui enfila la protection lentement puis caressa son sexe et enfin se positionna à genoux devant lui. Le membre durci trouva l'entrée chaude et serrée facilement et Emmett emprisonna les seins de Rosalie dans ses mains. Il avait peur de la blesser mais il avait tellement envie d'elle qu'il avait du mal à doser sa force. Pour autant Rosalie ne se plaignit pas, elle accueillait chaque coup de rein par un petit cri de plaisir. Elle attira ensuite la tête de son amant dans son cou pour qu'il la suçote et la mordille. Elle ressentit les vagues de plaisir affluer et elle voulut qu'Emmett jouisse en même temps qu'elle. Surement qu'il aurait pu durer plus longtemps mais elle, elle n'en pouvait plus et voulait un nouvel orgasme.

Elle gémit de plus en plus fort, l'exhorta à s'enfoncer plus fort.

« Je te sens bien au fond Emmett… , haleta Rosalie. Oh oui… »

Elle relâcha la pression en recevant trois coups plus fort et s'abandonna à son orgasme en criant tandis qu'Emmett la mordit dans le cou tout en se déversant.

Un peu plus tard, il accepta de la lâcher pour qu'ils puissent se désaltérer. La chaleur était torride dans le petit salon, Rosalie ouvrit sa fenêtre et se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de la lune haute et pleine.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser en épouser un autre. » lui murmura Emmett en la rejoignant.

Elle se blottit contre lui, soupira de bonheur tandis que son cœur se gonfla d'espoir.

« Depuis que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que je n'avais jamais aimé avant toi. » lui répondit-elle.

 **_oOo_**

Bella avait ôté ses hauts talons en sortant de l'appartement d'Alice et Edward la regarda marcher pieds nus jusqu'à sa voiture. Dans l'habitacle, la tension était palpable. Il avait envie de la prendre aussitôt, cette combinaison et les souvenirs du corps de Bella le rendaient fou et son sexe coincé dans son jean lui faisait mal.

Bella avait envie de rire, de se cacher, de l'embrasser. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir aux regards avides de son voisin. Jamais elle ne s'était crue capable de séduire un aussi bel homme. Elle rougissait en permanence en sa présence, se sentait si banale et inintéressante alors qu'il avait toujours quelque chose de captivant à lui raconter. Elle savait que Jasper et Alice avaient accroché pendant la fête, son amie lui avait confié avoir eu le coup de foudre. Rose et Emmett étaient partis ensemble, Bella redoutait un peu les conséquences, elle connaissait le côté Casanova du frère d'Edward.

« Hum… je crois qu'on est à égalité maintenant. » dit-elle enfin en souriant timidement à Edward.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu m'as vu en sous-vêtements, et moi aussi. »

« En effet. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de ne jamais t'avoir parlé de mon… job d'étudiant. »

« Pas du tout. Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte, tu sais. »

« Je suis bien content que ce soit fini. »

Bella ne put s'empêcher de revivre quelques instants la danse sensuelle d'Edward. Elle avait du accrocher fermement ses mains à sa chaise pour ne pas le toucher. Elle n'avait pas osé lui glisser un billet dans son boxer, toutes les autres femmes ne s'étaient pas gênées pourtant.

« Tu reprends bientôt les cours je crois. » le questionna-t-elle pour la distraire de ses fantasmes.

« Oui la semaine prochaine, je suis en plein dans les révisions. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, elle aussi allait bientôt commencer une nouvelle année à la faculté mais elle n'avait pas étudié depuis des mois. Edward la vit blêmir et se demanda pourquoi elle avait l'air affolée. Peut-être avait-elle vu son érection et qu'elle était plus mal à l'aise que lui.

« Alors qui a eu l'idée ? » relança-t-elle, trop curieuse.

« Emmett bien sûr. »

« Ouais, bien sûr. »

« Et de ton côté ? Pour la fête ? »

« Alice ! C'est une vraie tête de mule. Rose ne voulait pas de fête mais Alice n'a pas écouté et je suis maintenant sûre à cent pour cent que Rose ne nous en voudra pas. D'ailleurs Alice m'a dit avoir trouvé votre petite pub dans notre immeuble. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. »

« Et personne n'était censé la voir, Emmett peut être très stupide parfois. Quand je m'en suis rendu compte, je l'ai enlevé immédiatement. Le papier a été affiché pendant une matinée seulement. »

« Ça a suffi. » rigola Bella.

Il fut tenté de lui poser des questions sur ses études mais son cerveau manquait cruellement de sang et il ne parvint pas à trouver quelque chose de cohérent à dire. Ils arrivèrent devant leur immeuble mais Bella resta dans la voiture.

« Tu ne viens pas ? »

« J'attends que cet homme passe. » lui dit-elle en désignant un passant.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu pourrais vérifier qu'il n'y a personne dans les escaliers ? »

« Pourquoi ? » insista-t-il.

« Je ne veux pas qu'on me voit habillée comme une barbie SM. »

Le jeune homme rit à gorge déployée, s'attirant le regard noir de Bella.

« Bella, tu es si sexy comme ça, je suis honoré d'être le seul à pouvoir te voir ainsi. » lui lança-t-il après lui avoir ouvert la portière.

Elle sortit de sa voiture et courut vers l'immeuble, ignorant les papillons dans son ventre et le souvenir très précis de l'entrejambe de son voisin moulé dans du lycra. Elle monta les marches rapidement et soupira de soulagement en arrivant devant sa porte sans avoir croisé personne.

« J'ai un service à te demander, je m'en excuse à l'avance. » lui annonça-t-elle en s'empourprant.

« Bien sûr. »

« J'ai besoin d'aide pour enlever ma combinaison. »

Elle ouvrit sa porte et la referma sur Edward. Il la dévisagea longuement, oscillant entre félicité et désespoir. Il allait la toucher mais ne pourrait peut-être pas faire plus.

« Tout le haut de la fermeture éclair m'est inaccessible. Tu peux la descendre juste un peu ? »

Elle se tourna et attendit qu'il la libère. Elle mit ses mains sur sa poitrine au cas où le vêtement glisse rapidement. Elle maudit une fois de plus Alice qui l'avait déguisée en prostituée.

« C'est coincé… Attends… »

Edward essaya encore et encore mais Bella s'en fichait. A partir du moment où il avait posé sa main sur son épaule puis dans son dos, la température de son corps avait grimpé. Quand il souffla dans son cou, tout à son effort, elle ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps et ce fut à cet instant qu'Edward débloqua la fermeture et la descendit jusqu'en bas. Bella se retrouva en string et en bas résille car la combinaison tomba à ses pieds.

« Oh mon dieu, pas encore ! » se morfondit la jeune femme.

Le sang d'Edward ne fit qu'un tour, il retourna sa voisine face à lui, plongea un instant son regard dans le sien et n'y voyant pas d'objection, il l'embrassa durement. Il savait que ce n'était pas les manières d'un gentleman mais cette femme le rendait dingue et il n'avait plus du tout la force de refouler son désir.

Il s'enhardit quand Bella lui rendit son baiser. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches étroites et blanches pour l'empêcher de partir.

« Bella… Bella, tu me rends fou… Si tu savais comme j'ai besoin de toi. Maintenant. » lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille.

Bella s'écarta un peu pour pouvoir respirer. Sa tête lui tournait à cause des mots d'Edward, elle aurait juré rêver si son téléphone n'avait pas cessé de sonner durant leur baiser.

« Je vais répondre. » dit-elle en s'éloignant, le laissant haletant et confus.

« Allo ? Charlie ?… Pourquoi tu t'es inquiété ? J'étais chez Alice pour l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Rose. Va te coucher ! Bonne nuit ! »

Quand elle se retourna vers son voisin, son visage était fermé et il semblait tendu. Peut-être regrettait-il de l'avoir embrassé ?

« Je suis désolé. » murmura-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'aurais pas du te sauter dessus comme ça… je ne suis pas du genre à… enfin tu vois. »

« Ok. »

Elle était déçue et Edward le comprit. Il reprit confiance en lui et avança vers elle.

« Non pas que je regrette. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Comment peux-tu le penser ? Depuis que je te connais, je te désire Bella. Et en l'espace de quelques jours je t'ai vu presque nue et … disons que j'en ai assez des douches glacées. »

Elle rit, soulagée, fière, excitée.

« C'est pareil pour moi, enfin les douches en moins… »

Il prit ses lèvres à nouveau et Bella se pressa contre lui. Elle avait envie de plus mais avait aussi peur. Peur qu'il se moque d'elle le lendemain, peur qu'elle ne lui donne pas de plaisir, peur de ne pas en prendre à cause de ses propres peurs.

Il gémit le prénom de la jeune femme et elle se détendit totalement. Elle décida de ne plus réfléchir et de se « soumettre ». Ensemble ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé, non sans trébucher plusieurs fois puisqu'ils ne voulaient pas se détacher l'un de l'autre.

Elle entreprit ensuite de déshabiller Edward mais ne put déboutonner la chemise du jeune homme et dans son impatience elle fit sauter plusieurs boutons. Elle aurait rougit de sa maladresse si seulement elle ne rougissait pas déjà de caresser le sexe d'Edward à travers son jean. Quand ses doigts libérèrent le membre gonflé, elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder et elle frissonna en notant que la taille était bien supérieure à celle de son ancien petit-ami et seul amant.

« Tu as ce qu'il faut ? » lui demanda Edward, la voix enrouée de désir.

« Je ne… non… »

Elle se redressa tout en se maudissant de n'avoir jamais accepter les petits cadeaux de plastiques qu'Alice avaient tenté de lui donner à plusieurs reprises.

Son portable choisit de sonner à cet attrapa son sac a nouveau et dénicha son portable.

« On est maudit ! Désolée, je dois répondre sinon il va s'obstiner. »

« C'est qui Charlie ? » demanda-t-il concerné.

« Mon père. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et décrocha. Edward se crispa un peu à la mention du chef Swan,.

« Allo ? Oui je vais me coucher là ! … C'est le bouton de droite. Tu sais qu'il faut que tu enlèves le couvercle en alu ? »

Bella avait gardé la main dans son sac et elle sentit une boite qui n'y était pas quand elle était partie de chez elle pour rejoindre Rosalie et Alice.

« Oh des préservatifs ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec joie avant de plaquer sa main devant sa bouche.

De l'autre côté du fil, son père toussota, il lui dit bonne nuit et raccrocha vite.

« Merci Charlie ! » rit Edward.

« Attends… peut-être que je devrais le rappeler, il s'inquiète peut-être… »

« Oh non ! Ton père sait ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire, ne le décevons pas. »

Il fondit sur les lèvres de Bella mais elle le repoussa.

« Attends, je ne peux pas… »

« Oh euh... oui tu as raison, c'est trop tôt… »

« Arrête de présumer ! Je voulais te demander de te relever, tu m'empêches de respirer. »

Ils rirent ensemble quelques secondes avant de s'embrasser de nouveau. Leurs mains se mêlèrent et s'unirent pour ôter à Bella ses bas et son sous-vêtement. Edward fut tenté de garder précieusement le string noir en dentelle. Peut-être plus tard quand elle dormirait, il le lui volerait.

Il allongea complètement Bella sur le petit canapé mais celui-ci était très étroit et il ne put pas se positionner sans perdre l'équilibre. Il faillit tomber deux fois et c'est en se moquant gentiment de lui que Bella, elle, chuta.

« Allons dans ma chambre. » proposa-t-elle en se relevant.

Edward la suivit et fut un peu soulagé que la chambre de Bella ressemble bien à une chambre d'adulte et non d'adolescente fan des Back Street Boys.

Il alla sur le lit, s'allongea sur le dos et guida sa voisine pour qu'elle s'allonge sur lui. Leurs deux corps se confondaient et cette pensée excita encore davantage les deux amants. Bella n'était pas à l'aise avec les caresses, elle aurait préféré qu'il la prenne aussitôt mais Edward semblait impatient la toucher partout. C'est à peine si elle n'avait pas honte de se masturber alors de le voir le faire pour elle la dérangea un peu.

Pour le détourner de son but, elle se saisit du sexe d'Edward et descendit aussi délicatement que possible sa main. Elle se sentait maladroite, il lui confirma ses craintes quand il posa sa main sur la sienne et lui imposa un rythme plus soutenu et une prise plus ferme.

Au moins, il avait abandonné l'intimité de la jeune femme et elle put apprécier leurs baisers et leurs caresses. Puis il s'écarta et prit le préservatif. Leurs regards se cherchèrent et chacun put voir que l'autre partageait le même désir et la même impatience.

Edward se positionna entre les cuisses de Bella et prit en main son sexe pour le guider. Il eut du mal à trouver l'entrée du sexe de son amante mais ne se découragea pas et quand enfin il s'enfonça de toute sa longueur en elle, il fut récompensé. Elle était si étroite et chaude, jamais il ne voudrait en sortir.

Sous l'effet de son plaisir, Edward ne vit pas Bella grimacer un peu. Elle se sentait comme écartelée, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait l'amour. Et puis Jacob ne l'avait jamais remplie aussi bien.

Elle ferma à son tour les yeux et tenta de se détendre un maximum mais ses efforts furent réduits à néant quand dans son empressement Edward ressortit d'elle et buta contre son pelvis en voulant la pénétrer à nouveau. Tous deux ressentirent une douleur et le jeune homme se maudit d'avoir été si peu délicat.

« Désolée ma Bella… je vais faire attention. »

« Ce n'est rien, prends moi encore. »

Jamais elle n'avait demandé à être prise, elle se découvrait coquine, elle osait mettre des mots sur des images et des sensations.

Trente secondes plus tard, Edward se figea puis donna deux forts coups de reins et jouit. Bella fut déconcertée par le visage de son amant pendant son orgasme et aussi la vitesse à laquelle il avait atteint son plaisir maximal.

Il se retira doucement d'elle en maintenant le préservatif sur son sexe. Puis il se tourna vers Bella et lui sourit. Elle lui rendit son sourire, elle n'avait pas envie de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'apprécier leur étreinte. A la place, elle entreprit de le garder éveillé en embrassant son torse et ses épaules.

Jacob s'endormait toujours après un orgasme et parfois en pleine nuit, il la réveillait sans ménagement pour lui faire l'amour une deuxième fois et c'était toujours aussi rapide.

« Bella ? »

« Hum ? »

« Tu veux bien que je te… que je te… »

Elle rit un peu de sa timidité, elle décida de garder sa résolution de ne plus s'interdire quoique ce soit avec lui.

« Tu veux me lécher ? »

« Quand c'est toi qui le dit, c'est encore plus excitant… » grogna le jeune homme.

Elle s'étendit et remonta un peu ses jambes, offrant une vue délicieusement érotique à Edward. Il se lécha les lèvres puis doucement embrassa cette intimité offerte. Avec sa langue, il découvrit ce fruit délicieusement juteux. Il empoigna les cuisses de Bella pour la forcer à les écarter davantage, lui donnant un meilleur accès pour assouvir sa gourmandise.

Il s'enivra du sexe de Bella, il voulait tout voir mais ne pouvait pas décoller sa bouche. Puis il voulut la toucher et de ses doigts, il ne laissa aucune partie de la zone inexplorée. Il la titilla, caressa, pénétra, lécha jusqu'à ce que son amante crie sa jouissance.

Jamais Bella n'avait eu un tel orgasme, jamais elle ne s'était sentie partir, jamais elle ne s'était perdue dans une brume si sensuelle. La bouche et les doigts de son homme restaient sur elle et elle refusa de refaire surface sans le sentir à nouveau en elle.

Sans se censurer, sans plus avoir peur, en voulant l'inviter et l'exciter, Bella lui ordonna de la prendre sur le champ. Edward réagit aussitôt et déchira un nouvel emballage argenté. L'excitation de Bella lui donnait des ailes, il avait bien conscience d'avoir joui un peu vite la première fois et elle n'avait pas vraiment soupiré de plaisir alors. Mais maintenant Bella était vraiment excitée, il la devinait enfin débarrassée de sa pudeur.

Il la prit durement et elle geignit. Il pensa un instant lui avoir fait mal mais elle plaqua ses mains sur les fesses du jeune homme, le forçant à rester en elle.

« Je t'ai dit de me prendre Edward… »

Il la pénétra et ressortit presque complètement, elle grogna de frustration. Il refit ses mouvements plusieurs fois pour la forcer à le supplier et aussi pour que lui ne jouisse pas immédiatement. Elle était mouillée pour lui, offerte, fougueuse.

« Je veux te sentir encore plus profondément. » lui murmura-t-elle entre deux râles de volupté.

Bella se positionna pour être prise en levrette et il crut mourir. Jamais il n'avait soupçonné une telle sauvagerie et une telle liberté chez elle.

« Tu es incroyable… » lui dit-il en s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde en elle.

« Pour toi, Edward… Tu me rends… chaude et excitée et insatiable… »

« Tu es tellement bandante comme ça, j'ai une vue magnifique. »

Il se déchaina en elle, les faisant plus que râler, leurs gémissements se transformèrent en cris. Il délaissait parfois les hanches de son amante pour lui caresser les cuisses, les seins et les fesses.

Il tenta de retarder au maximum son éjaculation mais c'était de plus en plus difficile. Il se pencha davantage, atteignit le bouton rose de Bella et le caressa doucement, contrastant ainsi avec ses intrusions.

Elle sentit les vagues annonciatrices d'un puissant orgasme lécher l'intérieur de son ventre. Elle criait de plus en plus, haletait et geignait. Elle, non plus, ne soupçonnait pas un tel plaisir. Tout ce qu'elle avait refoulé tout ce temps, tous ses fantasmes, tous ses désirs, elle voulait les explorer avec Edward. Elle le désirait, elle avait faim de lui, elle espérait juste qu'il n'était pas trop fatigué.

Son orgasme fut une nouvelle fois très intense, elle cria un long et lascif « oui » tandis qu'Edward s'était enfoncé en elle et était secoué par sa jouissance.

Elle se dit qu'elle allait l'épuiser, il ne pourrait dormir que quand elle l'aurait décidé. Elle le chevaucha et posa ses mains sur le torse de son amant.

« Je vais t'épouser cowboy ! » lui dit-elle, affamée.

En réalisant son lapsus, elle se figea aussitôt. Il lui sourit puis l'embrassa et lui répondit.

« D'accord ! »

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Alors, ça vous a plu ?_

* * *

Reviews reçues lors de la première publication

jennifer2601 chapter 31 . Nov 5, 2014

Génial pour tout les points de vue et très hot. Et aussi très drôle . j'ai adoré quand Bella a découvert les préservatifs lol

celine68990 chapter 31 . Dec 5, 2013

Lol, j'ai juste envie de dire...pauvre Charlie, LOL !

Ils se sont bien trouvés !

Au moins ils auront évité le pire à Rosalie

Céline

romeila chapter 31 . Jun 29, 2013

J'ai beaucoup aime vraiment comme toujours merci a toi

puceron52 chapter 31 . Jun 28, 2013

tu donne ce que l'on te réclame d'une charmante manière

j'ai bien fais d'attendre le soir pour te lire

trois couples, trois lemon aussi différant les uns des autre, merci a toi

peyton36 chapter 31 . Jun 28, 2013

super chapitre hate de lire las autres a

nana10 chapter 31 . Jun 28, 2013

Wow... Chaud ! Merci pour ce super moment, à bientôt.

Lily-Rose-Bella chapter 31 . Jun 27, 2013

MDR! le lapsus inattendu! :) merci pour les lemons c'était très chaud! mais j'aime encore mieux quand c'est en pdv d'un personnage, en particulier Bella ou Edward! :P Vivement le prochain, j'espère qu'il sera aussi chaud! ;)

birginie chapter 31 . Jun 27, 2013

j'adore ce nouvel os j'adore


	18. 18 - The Smokey Life

_OS inspiré d'une de mes chansons préférées : « The Smokey Life » de Leonard Cohen. Lisez jusqu'au bout!_

* * *

 **OS – The Smokey Life**

 **Rating: M**  
 **PDV: Bella**

* * *

Sa main glissa sur la mienne, son sourire s'agrandit et je sus que la fin de cette journée était inéluctable. Pour autant, je ne voulais pas céder si facilement.

Je savais qu'il savait que je céderais, mais tout comme moi, il voulait aussi jouer.

Le vin nous montait peut-être à la tête, ou bien avions-nous juste désespérément besoin de chaleur humaine… toujours est-il qu'en sortant du restaurant, il m'entraina vers un hôtel et je le suivis avec impatience.

A peine arrivés dans une petite chambre, je me jetai sur ses lèvres charnues et brulantes. Il enserra ma taille avec ses grandes mains chaudes et expertes. Il m'excitait juste en respirant, juste en m'effleurant, juste en me parlant.

Je fus nue en quelques secondes, je fus secouée par un premier orgasme en quelques minutes. Depuis trois ans, je vivais comme une nonne, aucun plaisir, même solitaire. J'avais cru triompher de mes hormones, mais lui sut ranimer ma libido.

Il s'introduisit en moi en soupirant, je crochetai ses hanches avec mes jambes, je voulais qu'il se perde en moi, comme avant. Ses mains cherchaient à caresser la moindre parcelle de mon corps. Je me perdais dans la contemplation de nos deux peaux, cela m'avait manqué, la sienne si brune et la mienne si blanche, la lune et le soleil comme il l'avait si souvent dit.

« Tu es si serrée Bella… »

« Encore Jacob ! Plus fort ! »

ll se donna à fond pour me satisfaire, il savait ce que j'aimais et je savais les mots qui le feraient plonger. Après avoir joui, nous restâmes calmement allongés sur le lit, sa tête noire sur mon ventre d'albâtre.

« On s'était promis de ne pas se prendre la tête, tu te souviens ? » me demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

« Oui… je me doute que tu vas repartir Jake. Je ne t'en veux pas. »

« Merci… j'aimerais que tout soit comme avant mais j'ai vu que tu es heureuse ainsi, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

« Et toi ? »

« Je vis mon rêve et je n'ai pas fini de découvrir le monde ! »

Je ris, il était enthousiaste comme un enfant, il était toujours aussi direct mais jamais méchant. Je me souvins qu'il était bon de l'aimer.

« Je t'ai vraiment aimée, tu sais… je t'aime encore. »

Je passai nonchalamment ma main dans ses cheveux longs.

« Je sais, moi aussi. »

Il releva son visage pour me montrer son sourire.

« Alors, soyons mariés, encore une fois, juste pour cette nuit. » proposa-t-il, le regard plein d'espoir.

« Bien sûr. »

J'étais heureuse, j'étais réaliste et ça ne me faisait pas mal. Il repartirait demain matin sans doute, je n'avais pas envie qu'il me supplie de le suivre et il le savait. Je voulais être sa femme encore cette nuit, seulement cette nuit.

« Alors chéri, tu connais la suite, n'est-ce pas ? » le taquinai-je.

« Comme si j'avais pu oublier. Tu n'as pas d'examen demain au moins. »

« Non, tu peux y aller, demain c'est repos. »

Nous rimes, j'avais le cœur léger et l'appétit sexuel décuplé par ma trop longue abstinence et par les caresses de Jake.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu si excitée… Tes yeux sont noirs… »

« Trois ans, Jake ! Trois ans sans sexe ! »

« Tu es folle. »

« Je m'en rends compte maintenant. Tu vas devoir m'en donner du plaisir pour compenser. »

« Tu ne vas pas être déçue. Après ça, tu vas violer tous les mecs de ta fac. »

Mes yeux s'étaient fermés et mes oreilles aussi. Il continuait de se moquer un peu mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Ma peau s'électrisait sous ses doigts, mon bassin bougeait d'avant en arrière pour réclamer son dû, ma bouche cherchait de la chair à mordre.

Il me prit ensuite en levrette, s'enfonçant encore plus en moi. Il passait ses mains dans mon dos, attrapait parfois mes cheveux, claquait doucement mes fesses puis les empaumait. Son souffle s'accéléra et il laissa échapper un juron, il ne voulait pas jouir tout de suite.

« Fais une pause, suggérai-je. Occupe-toi de moi. »

Il me sourit, affamé et se pencha entre mes jambes. Il joua de longues minutes entre mes plis, touchant à peine mon clitoris déjà gonflé pour lui. Il repoussa mes mains qui avaient voulu diriger sa tête pour ne plus qu'il s'amuse. Je me relevai pour le regarder, je voulus lui dire de cesser ce petit jeu et de me faire jouir sur le champ. Un regard suffit car il posa sa langue directement sur mon petit bouton rose, l'aspira et le suçota. Jake introduisit lentement deux doigts en moi, les tourna un peu et frictionna l'intérieur de mon vagin tandis que sa langue s'occupait de l'autre côté. Mon orgasme me foudroya très rapidement, mon ventre explosa, ma tête retomba lourdement sur l'oreiller, mes orteils se tendirent.

Quand je repris mes esprits, il souriait, fier de lui.

« Tu es folle, répéta-t-il. Trois ans sans ça ! »

« J'avais oublié. » admis-je, un peu triste.

« Bella, j'ai vu que tu avais accompli tes rêves, tu étudies et tu as une vie plus stable. Mais n'oublie pas que tu ne peux pas vivre sans amour. »

En quittant l'hôtel vers onze heures du matin le lendemain matin, je décidai de ne pas rentrer chez moi immédiatement. J'avais envie de me promener, de profiter qu'il ne pleuve pas pour m'aérer un peu. Seattle était une ville si grande comparée à Forks, ici je pouvais enfin me fondre dans la masse, sans être en permanence espionnée par n'importe qui.

J'avais quitté Forks avec Jacob à dix huit ans. Nous avions voyagé beaucoup, d'abord le Mexique où nous nous étions mariés, puis toute l'Amérique du Sud, l'Europe, la Chine, l'Australie… nous avions tant découvert sur le monde et sur nous-mêmes.

Nos pères nous avaient mené la vie dure avant notre départ, je crois que le mien n'avait pas digéré de me retrouver à moitié nue dans la voiture de Jacob avec ce dernier sur moi. J'avais été punie, Jake aussi, mais n'avaient-ils pas compris que cela ne nous arrêterait pas ?

Charlie m'avait fait un vrai sermon, il me dit que je ne savais rien à l'amour, que l'amour faisait souffrir, que tomber amoureux pouvait être très douloureux. Il me dit aussi que j'étais trop jeune pour le sexe, que Jacob l'était encore plus et que nous risquions de gâcher nos vies. Je n'étais pas aussi stupide qu'il le croyait, nous nous protégions Jacob et moi. Je n'ai jamais eu envie d'un enfant, j'ai du materner à tour de rôle mes deux parents, à dix-sept ans je voulais vivre pour moi.

Alors la fugue s'est organisée, notre dernière année à Forks avait été à la fois difficile et excitante. Nous devions ruser et mentir pour nous retrouver, lui comme moi avions trouvé un petit job et avions économisé chaque centime.

Jacob avait un an de moins que moi, il risquait plus que moi à fuguer mais il était persuadé que son père ne se lancerait pas à sa poursuite, contrairement à Charlie.

Le soir de mes dix-huit ans, je m'étais enfuie, heureuse et impatiente de vivre.

Nous avions envoyé à nos parents des cartes postales d'un pays depuis un autre, ainsi, nous avions toujours de l'avance, juste au cas où. Pendant sept ans, nous avions vécu précairement mais le gout de l'aventure et le sexe nous avait empêché de regretter notre choix.

Parfois, nous doutions, nous avions de terribles disputes. Plus d'une fois j'avais voulu partir mais je l'aimais trop et je ne pouvais pas imaginer ma vie sans lui. Notre tour du monde me fatigua au bout de six ans mais je n'avais pas osé en parler à Jacob, je craignais qu'il m'en veuille et continue sans moi. Et avec le temps, plus je pensais à une séparation, moins j'avais mal. Puis je pensais à l'amour et je n'y associais plus Jake. Puis je pensais à mon avenir et Jacob n'était pas dans le décor.

Il était fait pour l'aventure, pas moi. A vingt cinq ans, je devins adulte et ça me fit mal. Jacob prit très mal mon désir de rentrer aux États-Unis.

« Alors ils ont gagné… »

« Personne ne gagne ou perd. C'est fini, voilà tout. J'ai changé, je veux une autre vie. »

« Mais le monde est à nos pieds, à portée de main ! »

« Je ne veux plus le monde, je veux une vie simple, je veux un chez-moi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Jake, pars ! Tu es fait pour cette vie, tu dois continuer. »

Il m'avait longuement regardé. Je vis la résignation dans son regard et il m'embrassa une dernière fois sur la bouche avant de quitter notre petite chambre d'hôtel miteuse à Jakarta.

J'étais rentrée chez mon père qui m'avait ouvert grand les bras. J'avais déménagé presqu'aussitôt à Seattle et j'avais repris mes études. Je pus divorcer facilement, mon père prouva que Jake était mineur et que donc le mariage était caduc.

Jake m'écrivit beaucoup et il ne reçut pas toutes mes lettres mais nous maintenions le contact. Nous avions noircies des dizaines de lettres pour exprimer nos sentiments et refermer notre blessure. Aujourd'hui ça allait mieux mais je ne voyais toujours pas Jake dans mon avenir.

La veille, en sortant de chez moi pour aller en cours, je l'avais trouvé endormi sur le seuil. J'avais séché les cours et je l'avais entrainé dans les rues de mon chez moi. Nous avions beaucoup ri, il me redonna le sourire facilement, je ne m'étais pas aperçue que je l'avais perdu.

Il m'avait beaucoup manqué mais pas assez pour être triste de le voir retourner à son tour du monde. J'étais heureuse pour lui et j'espérais vraiment le revoir. Je ne l'aimais plus que comme un ami cher et lointain, cette nuit avec lui m'avait fait réalisé que je voulais enfin le grand amour, je voulais une vraie complicité à l'épreuve du temps avec un homme ayant les mêmes aspirations que moi.

Il n'y avait rien de mal à vouloir un avenir de conte de fées. Bien sûr, je ne voulais pas être une potiche mais les contes de fées modernes regorgeaient d'égalité et de sexe.

Mon corps avait fortement réagi à Jake, mais ça n'était que du sexe pur, il n'y avait pas d'amour même si nous avions été « mariés » pour une nuit. Je souhaitais vraiment rencontrer un homme capable de me faire jouir plus fort et plus facilement, un homme capable de me faire tourner la tête avec un sourire, un homme fort pour me protéger mais aussi sensible pour me laisser l'aimer.

Pendant ces trois années, je m'étais cru en hiver, je n'avais même pas cherché le soleil, nous n'étions allés qu'au soleil quasiment avec Jake. Désormais je voulais un peu de soleil, un rayon de bonheur, un éclat de joie dans les yeux d'un autre.

« C'est bien beau tout ça, mais un tel homme ne pousse pas sur un arbre ! » maugréai-je en continuant la ballade.

Je me retrouvai soudain sur les fesses et je n'eus pas le temps de me demander comment, un homme s'était précipité pour me relever et il s'excusait.

Il était magnifique, la peau pale, le corps long et finement musclé. Des émeraudes pures brillaient dans ses yeux et le timide soleil éclaboussait de mèches rousses sa chevelure foncée.

« Vous allez bien ? » insista-t-il et enfin je compris.

« Mon père avait raison… Ça fait mal de tomber amoureux. » dis-je en souriant.

L'homme me sourit aussi, d'abord timidement puis franchement.

« Juste au début, après ce n'est que du bonheur. » me promit-il, ses yeux dans les miens, sa main caressant ma joue.

 **FIN**

* * *

Reviews reçues lors de la première publication

jennifer2601 chapter 32 . Nov 5, 2014

C'est un os qui mérite une suite. Enfin je dis ça mais je dis rien. Lol. Mais une Bella indépendante et pas soumise comme toujours c'est sympas.

celine68990 chapter 32 . Dec 5, 2013

Alors je vais être honnête. J'ai eu un moment de recul quand j'ai lu Jacob...brrr, j'ai vraiment du mal avec ce personnage !

Mais la fin est magnifique...lol

Céline

romeila chapter 32 . Jul 8, 2013

Merci, magnifique comme toujours ; et c'est beau .tres touchant meme.

peyton36 chapter 32 . Jul 6, 2013

super chapitre hate de lire les autre a

Cricrou86 chapter 32 . Jul 6, 2013

Super recueil d'OS

puceron52 chapter 32 . Jul 6, 2013

Un beau compte, toujours aussi bien écrit,

dommage que la vie soit si compliquée

…..il vaut mieux que ce soi lui qu'elle quitte que quelqu'un ….d'autre :-*

merci

robsessed love chapter 32 . Jul 6, 2013

J'adore tes OS à chaque fois tu nous fais découvrir un nouvel univers mais un bella Jacob n'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé juste beuuuurk Heureusement qu'à la fin ça se termine comme je le souhaite ,à la prochaine avec un nouveau chapitre j'espère, et bonne continuation

Lily-Rose-Bella chapter 32 . Jul 5, 2013

j'avais oublié de dire qu'heureusement qu'elle rencontre Edward (enfin, je suppose que c'est lui, vu la description :) à la fin tout compte fait! ;)

Lily-Rose-Bella chapter 32 . Jul 5, 2013

Punaise: Bella et Jacob?! YURKKKKK! Pas ça! je suis dégoutée! :( lol

désolée mais je suis purement et simplement Team Edward! :)


	19. 19 - Retour vers le futur

_Bonsoir ou bonjour à toutes_

 _Un petit mot riquiqui pour vous dire que cet OS va être composé de moments/souvenirs mais pas en ordre chronologique, d'abord le futur le plus lointain jusqu'au futur le plus proche…_

 _Je suis sûre que vous auriez compris de vous même !_

* * *

 **OS – Retour vers le futur**

 **Couple: Edward et Bella  
Rating: T  
PDV Bella**

* * *

 **Forks, 1956**

Cette fête m'ennuyait un peu, la cafétéria du lycée avait été décorée chichement, un petit orchestre jouait les tubes du moment. Les couples se bécotaient dans les coins, les filles seules jacassaient pour attirer l'attention des célibataires. Nous fêtions nos diplômes, le lycée était enfin terminé et l'université m'attendait. Ça n'avait pas été facile de négocier avec mon père, les places y étaient rares et chères. Alors ce succès, je voulais le fêter mais pas ainsi. Heureusement, il y avait à cette fête Edward Cullen.

Il était trop beau pour être vrai… je n'avais jamais été le genre "midinette amoureuse d'un garçon différent chaque semaine". A dix-huit ans, je n'avais jamais eu le béguin pour un garçon. Mais lui… Edward Cullen…

Il était si beau, mystérieux et solitaire. Jamais on ne l'avait vu avec une fille. Il était hors d'atteinte.

Alors ce soir, quand son regard rencontra le mien et qu'il persista à me dévisager, je me sentis comme sur un petit nuage.

Angela m'attira vers l'entrée brusquement et je perdis le contact avec Edward.

« On y va ! » me dit-elle enjouée.

« Qui ? Toi et moi ou toi et Ben ? »

« Ben ! »

« Sois prudente ! Tu ne voudrais pas te retrouvée enceinte et mariée à dix huit ans ! » lui dis-je sévèrement.

« Bye Bella ! Je passe te voir demain, je te raconterai ! »

Je ris en la voyant sautiller jusqu'à la voiture de son petit-ami. Je décidai de partir aussi, je voulus retourner dans la salle pour récupérer mon sac à main mais Mike et Tyler surgirent en rigolant bêtement et je devinai aisément qu'ils étaient saouls.

« Allez Bella, viens t'amuser avec nous ! On n'est pas méchant ! »

Tyler m'agrippa le bras et voulut m'enlacer mais je le repoussai violemment. A cause de son ébriété, il tomba sur les fesses. Mike se moqua ce qui rendit furieux Tyler qui se releva rapidement et sauta sur moi.

« Tu ne vas pas jouer ta mijaurée Bella ! Viens par là. »

Il me serra contre lui et avança son visage. Je tentai de me dégager mais Mike me bloqua les bras. Soudain, je fus libre et tombai à la renverse deux secondes après. J'eus juste le temps de voir Edward frapper Tyler avant de heurter le sol.

Puis tout devint noir.

 **...**

J'avais conscience de mon corps mais les bruits autour de moi ne correspondaient pas à ceux qu'une minute plus tôt encore résonnaient dans la cafétéria du lycée. Un doux bruissement provoqué par mes jambes nues me força à ouvrir les yeux.

Je me trouvais dans une chambre étrangère, définitivement adulte. Je ne portais qu'une nuisette de soie et de dentelle, pas du tout mon style.

Je me levai et perçus les bruits caractéristiques d'une douche. Je m'approchai d'une porte entre ouverte, la vapeur m'empêchait de voir distinctement mais j'entendis parfaitement le soupir agacé de la personne qui se trouvait dans la cabine.

« Tu devrais te recoucher. Il est encore tôt. » me dit une voix de ténor, à la fois douce et ferme.

Je regardai autour de moi, vis que la pendule affichait 5h30 du matin, que le miroir embué semblait bien réfléchir mon image mais quand je passai la main pour essuyer la buée, je découvris une autre femme.

« Bella, va te coucher. Je n'ai pas le temps ce matin. » me dit encore l'homme, plus durement.

C'était bien moi, au moins quinze ans de plus et sans que je comprenne pourquoi, je m'étais mise à pleurer silencieusement quand l'homme avait parlé. Ses mots, apparemment anodins, avaient pourtant fait se serrer mon cœur. J'avais la nausée, l'envie folle de taper du poing sur le sol et de rester en boule à pleurer à grosses larmes.

La porte de la cabine coulissa brusquement et une main puissante saisit mon bras pour me forcer à me retourner. En face de moi, je découvris Edward Cullen, lui aussi avec quinze ans de plus et toujours aussi beau.

« J'ai une grosse journée devant moi. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être en retard. » me dit-il, visiblement en colère.

Pourquoi me regardait-il si durement, pourquoi sa main sur moi m'émouvait ? J'avais mal pourtant j'étais comme soulagée qu'il me touche.

« Edward… » dis-je doucement.

Je ne trouvai rien d'autre à dire, il recula, comme dégouté. Aussitôt, mes pleurs redoublèrent, mes jambes tremblèrent.

« Pas aujourd'hui ! C'est fini, Bella. Je ne t'écoute plus. »

« Non ! Ça ne peut pas être fini ! » m'écriai-je.

« Tu me fais ça aujourd'hui ! Je crois rêver ! »

« Mais… »

« Tu as eu ce que tu voulais alors pourquoi tu veux encore discuter ? Dans un mois, tu seras libre, tu pourras coucher avec tous les hommes que tu veux et perdre ton temps à étudier la littérature ! Plus qu'un mois à tenir ici, tu peux quand même y arriver !»

Edward quitta précipitamment et encore nu la salle de bains. Je m'effondrai sur le sol froid, mes bras me serrant, je me laissai aller à cette douleur inconnue.

Bientôt, des portes claquèrent, une voiture démarra et s'éloigna au dehors. J'ignorai combien de temps j'étais restée ainsi prostrée, sans comprendre. Ce fut une main légère et des yeux aussi verts que ceux d'Edward qui m'aidèrent à refaire surface.

« Maman, lève-toi. Tu vas attraper froid. » me pressa une adolescente.

« Oui, désolée. » balbutiai-je.

« Va te coucher, je vais emmener Carlie, ne t'inquiète pas. Repose-toi. »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais. Ils ne doivent pas te voir dans cet état. Je vais leur dire que tu as une migraine. »

« D'accord. »

La jeune fille quitta la chambre après avoir veillé à ce que je sois retournée sous les draps. J'entendis des rires, deux autres enfants se préparaient à se rendre à l'école. Puis je vis la photo. Edward et moi posions, entourés de trois bambins, dont la dernière devait avoir deux ans. Un joli portrait pour une famille apparemment au bord de l'explosion.

Ce rêve était si vif, semblait si réel. J'étais donc mariée à Edward Cullen, le sex symbol de mon lycée à Forks. Nous avions deux filles et un garçon, une belle maison, constatai-je après m'être assurée que les enfants étaient partis. Même un chien, la famille typique.

Mais ce bonheur apparent était fictif. Il était évident qu'Edward et moi traversions une grave crise, du genre qui n'aboutissait qu'au divorce.

 **...**

Mon esprit se ferma une seconde et quand je rouvris les yeux, je n'étais ni revenue à la fête de mon lycée et je n'étais plus dans un lit. Je reconnus aussi Jacob, mon meilleur ami depuis l'enfance. Edward et lui se faisaient face et chacun semblait très en colère. Nous étions tous les trois dans un petit garage sombre.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de venir ici quand je ne suis pas là ! Ça n'est pas convenable ! »

« Je viens de débarquer, je n'ai rien planifié. » lui répliqua calmement Jake en s'éloignant de moi.

« Vraiment ? Tu crois que je vais te croire ? Je sais que tu veux Bella depuis toujours ! »

Je n'aimais vraiment pas la tournure des évènements, aussi je me postai devant Edward et le suppliai du regard de se calmer.

« Comment peux-tu me faire ça Bella ? » me dit Edward, le visage marqué par la tristesse.

« Edward, s'il-te plait, il te l'a dit, rien n'était prévu, on ne faisait rien de mal. Ne prends pas les choses aussi mal.»

Je pouvais en être certaine, Jacob était comme un frère pour moi. Penser qu'entre nous deux il pouvait y avoir de l'amour était juste répugnant, je savais qu'il ressentait la même chose.

« Et comment je dois réagir quand en rentrant de chez moi, je vous trouve tous les deux enlacés et toi en larmes ? »

« Il vient de rentrer… » répétai-je sans vraiment savoir d'où.

« Tu te barres d'ici immédiatement Jacob ! »

Mon ami me regarda durement, je tentai un pas vers lui mais Edward m'attrapa le bras et me tira violemment à lui, me faisant presque tomber.

« T'as pas intérêt à lui faire mal Cullen ! J'ai pas peur de toi ! » lui cracha Jake.

« Ah oui ? Tu devrais pourtant ! »

« Tu es jaloux de moi car tu n'as pas pu aller à cette foutue guerre ! Ou bien tu es jaloux car Bella peut tout me dire à moi ? Je la comprends et je l'écoute, pas toi ! »

« J'ai dit dégage ! » cria Edward.

« Faut pas t'en prendre à moi ou à Bella si tu as raté ta vie ! »

« Eh ! m'interposai-je. Il n'a pas raté sa vie ! C'est un bon père et un excellent médecin ! »

« Et en tant que mari ? railla Jacob. Il est si bon que ça qu'il t'a interdit d'aller à l'université et qu'il t'a fait trois enfants pour te garder sous sa coupe ! Il t'interdit de sortir sans lui, même pour aller voir ton propre père! »

Edward me força à le regarder, aucun mot ne fut échangé, il cherchait à savoir si ce que venait de dire Jacob reflétait mes propres sentiments.

« Je t'aime Edward. »

Hélas, ça ne dut pas suffire car il partit brusquement du garage en claquant la porte.

« Bella, tu dois réagir ! Ça n'est pas toi ! » me dit Jacob.

« Pourquoi as-tu dit cela ? » l'incendiai-je.

« Parce que tu n'es plus la même ! Je suis parti deux ans et tu es encore plus… soumise, terne, vide. »

« Tu ne sais rien du tout ! J'aime mon mari, j'aime ma famille et je ferai tout pour eux ! »

« Et lui ? Si il t'aimait autant, tu ne crois pas qu'il t'offrirait enfin le droit de choisir, de décider pour toi ? »

 **...**

« C'est donc si ennuyeux de regarder la télévision avec moi ? » râla Edward, apparemment vexé.

J'étais debout, un livre dans la main. Il était tard, nous étions seuls dans un luxueux salon. Un grand cadre surplombait la cheminée, je posai avec Edward dans nos habits de mariés. Il était sérieux tandis que je souriais timidement, nous étions très jeunes.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. »

« Ça n'est pas comme si tu avais travaillé toute la journée. » dit-il sans méchanceté.

Je ne sus pas quoi répondre, alors je m'assis à ses côtes. Il baissa le volume du téléviseur et me fit face.

« Tu ne m'as pas encore donné ta réponse. »

« Hum… euh, j'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps… »

« Ça va faire un mois que je t'ai demandé, pourquoi hésites-tu ? Junior a déjà neuf ans ! Je sais que ça a été difficile pendant que je faisais mes études mais depuis que je travaille avec mon père au cabinet, tout s'arrange. Tu as enfin une belle maison, nous n'avons plus à faire trop attention aux dépenses. Et puis, tu dois t'ennuyer toute la journée à la maison. Un petit bébé pour agrandir notre famille, ça n'est pas trop te demander, si ?»

Je pris une minute pour digérer ce petit discours. Je voulais répliquer, j'étais choquée mais quelque chose me dit d'être prudente.

« Peut-être que je pourrais étudier ? » dis-je simplement, sans trop y mettre d'émotion.

« Ma chérie, on en a déjà discuté. »

Je voyais qu'il commençait à s'agiter, j'hésitai à insister. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon désir d'étudier posait autant de problèmes.

« Je suis désolée mais c'est important pour moi et… »

« Tu ne peux pas te contenter de cette vie heureuse que nous avons ? Les enfants et moi avons besoin de toi ici ! Si tu vas étudier, tu seras moins présente, toujours occupée à étudier. Je ne veux pas... Quelle sorte de mari je serais si je te laissais travailler ? Un bon mari subvient seul aux besoins de sa famille. Je fais ça pour toi et les enfants. »

« Parfois, je dois décider pour moi-même. »

« Je sais mon amour, mais nous sommes mariés et il y a des choses que nous devons décider à deux. »

« N'en parlons plus… » capitulai-je.

« Et pour le bébé ? » me demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

« Bien sur Edward… tu as raison, c'est le moment. »

« Tu sais que je ferai tout pour toi. » me déclara-t-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement, puis il m'enlaça et remit le son à la télévision.

J'eus un pincement au cœur, clairement je n'étais pas entièrement satisfaite mais je n'étais pas étonnée. De toute évidence j'avais tiré un trait sur mes ambitions professionnelles. J'aimais ma famille mais je regrettais de ne pas avoir le choix.

Edward semblait m'aimer, il avait aussi peur de me perdre et ne me faisait pas confiance totalement. J'aurais peut-être du me sentir flattée ou même juste aimée, mais ça ne me plaisait pas. J'étais différente du cliché de mon époque, je voulais être l'égale d'un homme, pas être à son service. Je voulais étudier et devenir quelqu'un. Je n'excluais pas de me marier mais je voulais accomplir quelque chose avant. En regardant autour de moi, dans ce salon cosy, je compris que ce n'était pas ce qu'il s'était passé pour moi.

Un autre saut dans le temps, je me laissai porter par cet incroyable phénomène.

 **...**

Edward me regardait tendrement, il tenait dans ses bras un tout petit bébé.

« Notre fils… Bella il est si beau, il te ressemble. »

« Non, il a tes yeux. » contrai-je aussi admirative devant cette petite boule.

Une petite fille entra en courant et en criant « maman ». Je la reconnus, c'était l'adolescente qui m'avait réconfortée après la dispute. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans.

« Chut Nessie, ton petit frère va s'endormir. »

« Je peux voir ? » demanda-t-elle.

Edward me sourit et me donna le bébé, puis il se pencha pour porter notre fille dans ses bras. Mon cœur se gonfla de joie, je me sentais aimée et j'aimais plus que je ne me serais jamais cru capable d'aimer.

J'étais dans un grand lit, chez nous, le petit bébé devait avoir quelques jours seulement.

« Alors Junior, tu ne veux pas dormir ? » lui chuchota Edward.

Le bébé sourit puis bailla et s'endormit très vite. Notre fille s'était finalement glissée dans le lit et se pelotonna contre moi, fatiguée elle aussi. Je les regardai tour à tour, émue et attendrie.

« Bella, je suis tellement heureux. Je t'aime... N'en doute jamais. » me déclara mon mari en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Malgré ce que j'avais vu du futur, j'avais envie de cette vie. Peut-être que le moment venu, j'arriverais à sauver mon couple et ma famille. Je me fis cette résolution, je devais réussir, je les voulais tous. Je voulais sauver ma famille.

Nouveau flottement, je quittai avec regret le dernier instant si intense.

 **...**

Je me trouvais dans un autre salon mais c'était chez moi. Pas de jouets à terre et pas de télévision. La même photo de mon mariage trônait sur un meuble.

La sonnette retentit trois fois avant que j'ose ouvrir. Esmé, la mère d'Edward me sourit et entra puis s'installa sur le canapé.

« Assieds-toi Bella. Je ne te dérange pas au moins ? »

« Du tout. »

« Edward m'a demandé de passer te voir. »

« Oh. »

J'étais perdue, je savais que je devais être prudente aussi je ne dis rien de plus.

« Il voudrait que je te dise de ne plus envisager d'aller à l'université. »

« Vraiment ? » m'étonnai-je, vexée et déçue.

« Je suis avec toi, chérie mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Alors ce soir, tu lui diras que je suis venue et que nous avons parlé. La décision devrait te revenir mais… »

« Il ne veut pas. » finis-je.

« Je suis désolée… Il a pensé que j'étais la mieux placée pour t'expliquer et il a confiance en moi. »

« Bien sûr. »

Esmé se dandina un peu mal à l'aise, j'ignorais si vraiment j'avais de bons rapports avec ma belle-mère.

« Il m'a raconté que jeudi, en rentrant, il t'a trouvée en sous-vêtement en train de repasser. Tu écoutais la même chanson en boucle et tu n'avais pas préparé le dîner. » me dit-elle finalement.

« Effectivement… euh… »

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier Bella… Si seulement ils étaient moins dominateurs et obtus ! » râla Esmé.

« Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. » tentai-je.

« Concentre-toi d'abord sur ton bébé. »

A cet instant je vis que mon ventre était assez gros et que j'avais très chaud.

« Tu te sens inconfortable et tu ne devrais pas te rajouter du stress. Quand ton enfant entrera à la maternelle, eh bien tu pourras considérer à nouveau d'aller à l'université. »

« Oui, sans doute. »

Esmé soupira puis me prit dans ses bras et me berça.

« J'aurais tellement aimé que ta mère soit encore là. Elle t'aurait aidée. »

« Pourquoi Edward vous a demandé de me parler ? Vous travaillez après tout. »

« J'ai commencé à en parler à Carlisle peu après notre mariage, comme toi je voulais étudier. J'aurais tellement aimé devenir institutrice. Mais Edward est vite arrivé et ensuite, il n'a plus été question que je fasse autre chose que de m'occuper de mon mari et de mon fils. Après mon accident, j'avais vraiment besoin de sortir mais Carlisle n'a pas compris. »

« Votre accident ? » ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

« J'ai perdu un bébé avant le terme alors que j'allais en voiture voir une amie. Je n'ai plus pu avoir d'enfant après cela et Carlisle et moi en avons beaucoup souffert. Heureusement, Edward n'avait que deux ans, il ne s'est pas rendu compte de notre deuil. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Mon mari a accepté que je travaille après qu'Edward soit entré au lycée. La condition a été que je travaille au cabinet de Carlisle. J'aime mon travail heureusement, mais j'ai toujours ce regret. »

« Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas voulu que vous travailliez ailleurs ? »

« Oh mon dieu, tu dois penser du mal de Carlisle. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là. Il a ses raisons tout comme Edward a les siennes. Je sais qu'il se fait beaucoup de soucis pour le bébé et toi. Vous êtes si jeunes et vous n'avez pas choisi que les choses soient aussi précipitées mais, crois-moi quand ce petit bout viendra au monde, tout s'arrangera entre vous. »

« Oui, vous avez raison. »

« 1957 sera une année merveilleuse pour toi chérie. Demain, on va fêter la nouvelle année et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, tu verras. »

Elle me sourit encore puis posa sa main sur ma joue tendrement. Elle partit peu après me laissant encore plus perplexe par tout ce que je venais de découvrir sur mon futur.

1957, avait-elle dit, soit quelques mois après l'obtention de mon diplôme… J'étais enceinte et mariée à dix-neuf ans, tout ce que je ne voulais pas. Qu'avait-il bien pu m'arriver ?

 **...**

On me secoua doucement et m'appela plusieurs fois avant que je n'arrive à ouvrir les yeux. Edward m'avait prise dans ses bras, nous étions sur les marches du perron du lycée. Il me regardait avec inquiétude et mon cœur eut un raté.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Je crois. Que s'est-il passé ? » dis-je tout en massant le bas de mon dos.

« Tu es tombée et tu es restée inconsciente presque cinq minutes. »

« Oh… Je ne me souviens de rien… » râlai-je en portant ma main à ma tête, très lourde.

« Je vais te raccompagner chez toi. J'ai ton sac, allons-y. »

Il m'aida à me relever, je perdis deux fois l'équilibre avant de pouvoir mettre un pied devant l'autre. Je remarquai alors que ma robe était mouillée, elle sentait l'alcool.

« Oh non ! Mon père va me tuer si je rentre en sentant l'alcool… »

« Je vais lui expliquer Bella. Je vais te raccompagner. »

Je soupirai de bonheur tandis que sa main se posa dans mon dos pour me guider vers sa voiture. Il m'ouvrit la portière puis me rejoignit dans l'habitacle.

« Tu as froid ? » s'enquit-il.

« Non, chaud justement. »

« Je suis désolé pour ces idiots. »

Je le regardai enfin, il avait du sang qui avait coulé de son nez et sa lèvre inférieure était enflée.

« Ils t'ont frappé ? » m'inquiétai-je, me collant à lui pour regarder ses plaies.

« Ça n'est pas grave. »

« Merci Edward… merci de m'avoir défendue. »

« Je n'ai pas pu empêcher qu'ils t'agressent, je n'ai pas pu empêcher que tu tombes et que tu fasses mal. Ne me dis pas merci. »

Il garda son regard vrillé à la route, ses mains étaient crispées sur le volant. Je voulais le remercier encore et surtout lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y était pour rien.

« Tes parents sont chez toi ce soir ? » demandai-je.

« Oui. »

« Je voudrais vraiment nettoyer ma robe avant de rentrer. »

« Mes parents ne diront rien. »

« Je suppose qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'ils ne te voient pas dans cet état. On doit s'arrêter pour que tu te nettoies le visage. Ta chemise a un peu de sang aussi. »

Il se tourna un instant vers moi, il était étonné et aussi sur ses gardes.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour moi. »

« Au contraire, tu es mon héros. »

Il répéta qu'il n'avait pas réussi mais je ne l'écoutais pas.

« Tu veux bien aller vers la nationale ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« On va aller à la rivière pour nous nettoyer. » proposai-je pleine d'espoir.

Une heure plus tôt, j'étais certaine que je n'aurais pas osé lui parler aussi facilement et encore moins initier un moment en tête à tête. Mais j'avais l'occasion idéale d'oser. Je savais que mon père prendrait très mal de me voir rentrer sentant l'alcool avec un garçon en sang.

Edward accepta et s'engagea sur la route 101 puis bifurqua sur un sentier.

« Tu sais où aller ? »

« Oui, je connais un endroit, une clairière où passe un ruisseau. Ça n'est pas très loin. »

Il se gara à la fin d'un étroit sentier puis me fit descendre de sa voiture.

« On va marcher environ dix minutes. Ça ira ? »

« Très bien. »

Il sortit une grosse couverture de son coffre, je n'osai pas demander pourquoi mais je le regardai intriguée. Il rougit puis me répondit.

« Le temps que nos vêtements sèchent un peu, nous n'aurons pas trop froid. »

Il était attentionné, prévenant, un parfait gentleman. Mon cœur s'emballa quand il me proposa son bras pour avancer.

Il nous fallut quinze minutes pour arriver à destination, il avait ralenti son allure pour que je puisse marcher prudemment. Nous débouchâmes sur une petite clairière magnifique. La lune, presque pleine, nimbait le lieu d'une lumière blanche. Edward était encore plus beau ainsi, ses yeux s'étaient assombris quand il se décida à parler.

« Je vais me retourner le temps que tu enlèves ta robe et que tu la trempes. Prends la couverture pour te couvrir. »

Il me la tendit puis recula de plusieurs pas et s'assit dos à moi. Rapidement, je me retrouvai en combinaison satinée bleu nuit. Je plongeai le haut de ma robe dans l'eau fraiche puis m'aspergeai le visage. J'avais trop chaud auprès d'Edward, mon corps se transformait en volcan de minute en minute. J'essorai ensuite ma robe et posai à contre cœur la couverture sur mes épaules.

« Edward. » l'appelai-je.

Il se leva doucement et se tourna vers moi. Son visage était grave, il me regardait bizarrement, peut-être avec désir ? J'avais envie de le toucher, qu'il me touche, m'enlace, m'embrasse… Je fis les quelques pas qui nous séparaient sans un mot. Arrivée devant lui, je sus qu'il me voulait aussi mais il était hésitant. Rien n'était calculé, je ne me sentais pas prise au piège. Il était juste incroyablement attirant et j'étais attirée par lui. Quelle chance, quel miracle qu'il me regarde ainsi.

Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre blessée, ce qui me rappela qu'il avait besoin de soins. Je pris sa main et l'emmenai au bord du ruisseau. J'y avais laissé mon sac et en sortis un mouchoir en coton que je trempai dans l'eau. Puis très délicatement, j'essuyais sous son nez, ses lèvres, sa joue.

« Je voulais t'inviter à danser ce soir… je n'ai pas osé. » me confia-t-il, comme une caresse.

« J'aurais accepté Edward. » lui dis-je doucement en posant ma main sur son bras.

Nos yeux ne se quittèrent plus pendant un long moment, je dus me souvenir qu'il me fallait respirer tant j'étais ensorcelée par lui. Je me sentais protégée et désirée.

Il baissa finalement son regard sur nos corps qui se touchaient puis releva la tête vers moi. J'en avais tellement envie, pourquoi ne m'embrassait-il pas ?

Je m'enhardis, je voulais cet amour, car je l'aimais déjà, évidemment. J'ôtai un à un les boutons de sa chemise puis la lui ôta. Il ne bougea pas, ne recula pas non plus. Il ferma les yeux une seconde quand la couverture glissa de mes épaules. Je trempai rapidement la chemise dans le ruisseau, frottant un peu les petites taches de sang.

Puis j'essuyai mes mains sur ma combinaison, le tissu se tendit sur ma poitrine et il déglutit. Je rougis malgré sans perdre pour autant mon courage. Ma main se posa sur sa joue puis se furent mes lèvres.

« Merci Edward… »

Je restais à quelques centimètres de son visage, il plongea ses yeux verts dans les miens et enfin posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Notre premier baiser ne dura pas longtemps, il était aussi léger qu'une caresse mais il suffit à embraser mes sens. Mes mains glissèrent autour du cou d'Edward et je lui volai un baiser puis un autre, toujours plus long et appuyé que le précédent.

« Embrasse-moi Edward. » quémandai-je car il ne réagissait pas.

Il obéit, participant enfin pleinement à nos baisers. Il posa une main sur ma hanche et l'autre sur mon cou. A bout de souffle, il me relâcha et recula un peu.

« Je ne peux pas Bella. Dès que j'aurais mon diplôme, je vais m'engager. Tu ne peux pas être avec moi, je serai loin… »

Mon cœur se serra, je voulais qu'il reste avec moi, en sécurité mais je pouvais aussi voir que son engagement lui tenait vraiment à cœur. Je l'aimais tellement, j'étais prête à l'attendre.

Puis j'eus la sensation de ne plus rien voir d'autre que des souvenirs d'une vie future. Je me remémorais ce que j'avais vu de notre avenir. Je compris que ce soir, j'allais offrir ma virginité à Edward et que j'allais tomber enceinte, ce qui l'empêcherait de partir au Vietnam.

L'issue pouvait changer, je ne voulais pas qu'il m'en veuille, je nous voulais amoureux toute notre vie. Mais si je ne tombais pas enceinte et qu'il partait à la guerre, comment savoir s'il n'allait pas y périr ?

Il valait mieux que je souffre plutôt qu'il meure, mais pouvais-je le piéger ainsi ? Je n'avais pas compris les vraies raisons de notre séparation mais maintenant tout était clair.

« Edward, ne pars pas. »

« Pour notre pays… » tenta-t-il tandis que je me collai à lui.

« Pour moi, reste… Tu n'as pas à mourir, tu es trop jeune … »

« Bella, je dois le faire… »

« Je te veux Edward, je t'aime déjà tellement. Je ne pourrais pas survivre sans toi. Si tu pars et que tu meures, alors je mourrais aussi. »

Il me regarda longuement, mes larmes coulèrent doucement, j'avais peur de ses choix.

« Je t'aime depuis si longtemps. » me déclara-t-il.

 **...**

 **Épilogue**

 **Port Angeles 1976**

J'avais conscience de mon corps engourdi, de la fraicheur de l'air, j'avais une migraine épouvantable. Peu à peu, les souvenirs de la veille me revinrent. Je soupirai longuement, je n'avais pas le luxe de pouvoir rester au lit hélas.

Je me redressai puis m'étirai. Ma nuisette de soie ne me suffisait plus, je revêtis un peignoir et me levai. Je perçus les bruits caractéristiques de la douche. Je m'approchai de la porte entre ouverte, la vapeur m'empêchait de voir distinctement mais j'entendis parfaitement le soupir agacé de la personne qui se trouvait dans la cabine.

« Tu devrais te recoucher. Il est encore tôt. » me dit sa voix de ténor, à la fois douce et ferme.

« J'aimerais bien. » répliquai-je.

« Bella, va te coucher. Je n'ai pas le temps ce matin. » me dit-il plus durement.

Ses mots, apparemment anodins, faisaient se serrer mon cœur. J'avais la nausée, j'avais mal à la tête, je n'étais pas prête à l'écouter.

La porte de la cabine coulissa brusquement et une main puissante saisit mon bras pour me forcer à me retourner. Malgré mon état, j'oubliai tout en le regardant, il était plus beau de jour en jour.

« J'ai une grosse journée devant moi. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être en retard. » me dit-il, visiblement en colère.

« Edward… » dis-je doucement.

Je ne trouvai rien d'autre à dire, il recula, dépité.

« Pas aujourd'hui ! »

« N'en fais pas toute une histoire! » m'écriai-je.

« Tu me fais ça aujourd'hui ! Je crois rêver !

« Mais… »

« Tu as eu ce que tu voulais alors pourquoi tu veux encore discuter ? Dans un mois, tu seras chef du service chirurgie, que veux-tu de plus ? Que je te félicite ou bien que je te serve à nouveau du champagne ? »

Edward quitta précipitamment et encore nu la salle de bains. Je m'effondrai sur le siège des toilettes et me pris la tête dans les mains. Il était si têtu et fier !

« Tu pourrais dire bravo, oui ! »

« Bella… » râla-t-il.

J'allai le rejoindre dans notre chambre, il avait malheureusement déjà enfilé un caleçon.

« Tu es en colère parce que je suis rentrée saoule hier soir ou bien parce que j'ai été nommée à ce poste avant toi ? »

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça n'est pas comparable. Tu travailles dans un dispensaire et moi dans un grand hôpital. »

« Il n'empêche que tu es jaloux. » le taquinai-je.

Il soupira, sembla se ressaisir et enfin me regarda.

« Oui je suis jaloux, mais je suis tellement fier de toi. »

« Merci mon amour. Et je compte bien fêter ma promotion avec toi ce soir ! »

« Tu le mérites. Allez, couche-toi, je vais demander à Nessie de s'occuper de Carlie. J'emmène Junior. »

Je me remis au lit et fermai les yeux avec délectation. Je savais que je devais être à mon poste dans moins de deux heures mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'encore un peu de sommeil. Bientôt, des portes claquèrent, une voiture démarra et s'éloigna au dehors. J'ignorai combien de temps j'avais dormi, ce fut une main légère et des yeux aussi verts que ceux d'Edward qui m'aidèrent à refaire surface.

« Maman, lève-toi. Tu vas être en retard. » me pressa une adolescente.

« Oui, désolée. » balbutiai-je.

« Va te préparer, je vais emmener Carlie, ne t'inquiète pas. Et papa a dit que je pouvais conduire ce matin ! »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais. »

« D'accord. »

La jeune fille quitta la chambre après avoir veillé à ce que je ne sois retournée pas sous les draps. J'entendis des rires, mes filles se préparaient à se rendre à l'école. Puis je regardai la photo sur ma table de chevet. Edward et moi posions, entourés de trois bambins, dont la dernière venait d'avoir trois ans. Un joli portrait pour une famille qui avait failli ne jamais voir le jour.

Edward et moi n'avions pas fait l'amour cette nuit-là dans la clairière, il ne voulait pas échapper à son devoir et il avait finalement eu raison. Je l'aimais tel qu'il était, j'admirais sa force et sa loyauté. Nous avions trouvé un compromis, lui comme moi nous étions engagés en tant qu'infirmiers dans l'armée et avions suivi une formation de dix-huit mois.

Pour ne pas être séparés, nous nous étions mariés deux mois avant d'être envoyés au Vietnam. Avec lui, j'avais vécu tant de choses, vu trop d'horreurs mais ensemble nous avions pu revenir au pays et continuer notre vie. Ensemble, nous avions été à l'université. Nessie avait été un accident mais elle nous combla de bonheur et j'avais pu continuer mes études avec l'aide précieuse d'Esmé qui garda notre fille. Nous avions obtenu le même jour nos diplômes de médecin. Puis Edward Junior était né pendant mon internat, j'avais du quitter l'hôpital de Port Angeles et après avoir pouponné près d'un an, j'avais obtenu un poste au dispensaire. Je gagnais moins d'argent que mon mari mais j'étais très satisfaite de pouvoir aider des gens dans le besoin.

Nous n'avions pas du tout eu la vie que j'avais vue, ou bien imaginée à dix-huit ans, nous avions construit notre avenir avec pour principal objectif de nous aimer toujours.

Vingt ans après, nous étions toujours aussi amoureux et heureux.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Ça vous a plu?_

* * *

Reviews reçues lors de la première publication

jennifer2601 chapter 33 . Nov 7, 2014

Salut , vraiment bien et très original. Avec un final parfais

Lagasy chapter 33 . Aug 20, 2013

Coucou!

Os original et divertissant... il est intéressant de voir comment un seul événement peut changer le cours d'une vie et rendre une personne aigrie.

A bientôt.

Bizoo

Lily-Rose-Bella chapter 33 . Aug 5, 2013

mais finalement ils ont eu une assez belle vie après être partis à la guerre! ça a changé tout le futur et en mieux! ;)

puceron52 chapter 33 . Aug 1, 2013

excellant cet os

tout ce que j'aurais voulut …..savoir

ce qui allait m'arriver dans le futur…, ou je vivrais…, dans quels conditions…, avec qui …..

et oui je crois que moi aussi j'aurais changé pas mal de choses, pas toi ? :-*

birginie chapter 33 . Jul 31, 2013

j'adore cet os il est mimi j'aime bien


	20. 20 - Vous écoutez Radio WWJ

**OS – Vous écoutez radio WWJ**

 **Couple : Edward et Bella**  
 **Rating : M**  
 **PDV : Edward**

* * *

 **Port Angeles, 1987**

Je n'étais pas mécontent de rentrer chez moi ce soir. Habituellement, je restais au bureau jusqu'à vingt et une heures et aujourd'hui j'y serais encore si je n'avais pas eu ce gros rhume. Je repensai à mon assistante qui du coup allait devoir travailler tard pour boucler le dossier Miller. J'étais rongé par le remords mais confiant, elle était excellente et ce fut elle qui avait insisté pour que je rentre chez moi.

Après avoir passé un jogging et un gros pull, je filai sur le canapé. Je zappais mais rien d'intéressant n'était diffusé aussi j'allumai la radio en quête d'un concert de musique classique. Je fis à nouveau chou blanc et alors que j'allais éteindre, je me souvins que Bella, mon assistante, parlait souvent d'une émission le soir sur une radio locale, WWJ. Ce matin même, elle avait demandé à Angela de lui enregistrer l'émission car elle savait qu'elle la raterait. Je trouvais la station et écoutais, curieux.

« C'était Madonna avec son tout nouveau tube « Who's that girl » ! Et maintenant, on va passer aux dédicaces… Jasper, Alice te demande encore pardon pour avoir renversé son café sur toi hier soir et elle espère vraiment que tu vas l'appeler. C'est le destin selon elle. Rosalie, Emmett veut vraiment que ça s'arrange entre vous. Sophia n'est qu'une copine de lycée, ils ne faisaient que discuter… Alors pour les amoureux fâchés et les amoureux timides, voici Billy Idol « To be a lover». Restez avec nous, juste après, ce sera l'heure de notre appel gagnant. Cette semaine, nous offrons une croisière aux Bahamas pour deux alors ne partez pas ! »

La chanson commença et j'en profitais pour me préparer un bol de soupe. Quelle chance d'être malade… Comme chaque année, j'étais obligé de rejoindre mes parents à Chicago pour leur traditionnel fête de Thanksgiving. Ça pouvait paraître sympa et chaleureux, en fait c'était trop guindé et ennuyeux à mourir. Et chaque année depuis cinq ans, mes parents me présentaient une jeune femme de leur classe sociale, elle aussi trop guindée et ennuyeuse. Cette année j'avais enfin une vraie excuse pour me défiler.

Une page de publicité arriva sur les ondes, j'eus le temps d'appeler ma mère pour la prévenir. Notre conversation dura deux minutes à peine, elle insista pour que je vienne mais j'avais assez toussé et parlé du nez pour qu'elle me croit et me laisse tranquille.

« Et c'est reparti mes chéris ! Vous êtes bien sur radio WWJ et je suis Jerry, le prince de vos nuits. On va maintenant téléphoner à une auditrice fidèle qui est malheureusement coincée au bureau pour la soirée à cause de son patron. Allo ? »

« Allo ? »

« C'est Bella ? »

« Oui… »

« Salut Bella, ici Jerry de Radio WWJ ! Angela nous a téléphoné pour nous dire que tu avais besoin d'une petite pause ce soir car tu travailles tard. »

« En effet, wow, ça veut dire que j'ai gagné la croisière ? »

Aucun doute, c'était bien ma Bella, enfin mon assistante Bella.

« Tu connais la règle pour ça chérie. »

« Ok, oui ok pas de soucis ! J'ai vraiment besoin de vacances ! »

Je ris et décidai de lui offrir quelques jours de plus pour ses prochains congés.

« Alors on y va Bella ! Cinq questions sans détour, on a déjà les réponses par ta copine donc pas de mensonges ! »

« Ok Jerry, je suis prête ! »

« Alors ce soir tu restes au bureau parce que ton boss autoritaire et macho est rentré chez lui soigner un rhume. »

Je grinçai un peu des dents, ça n'était pas tout à fait faux…

« Pas du tout, enfin, il est grippé et nous devons finaliser un gros dossier, il rencontre le client demain matin… Et puis il n'est ni macho ni autoritaire… »

« Angela a dit qu'il ne parlait à personne en dehors du travail, qu'il était hautain et prétentieux. »

J'allais avoir une petite discussion avec Angela…

« Elle ne le connaît pas aussi bien que moi, je suis son assistante, mon patron est un homme réservé et ambitieux. Il a monté son entreprise seul, sans aucune aide financière et en quelques années, nous sommes leaders dans tout le pays et… »

C'était si gentil à elle de me défendre alors que ça ne changerait rien. Elle travaillait depuis six mois avec moi et en ce si court laps de temps, elle m'était devenue indispensable au bureau, nous formions une équipe très efficace.

« Ok j'ai compris chérie. Autre question, est-il vrai que tu as rompu avec Jacob parce qu'il voulait seulement te prendre en levrette ? »

Je recrachai ma soupe, choqué par la question. Bella resta silencieuse quelques secondes puis souffla.

« En partie, disons que nous n'étions pas sur la même longueur d'ondes. »

« Alors quoi ? Tu es froide au lit ? »

« Non, mais lui était trop… et merde. »

Je recrachai encore ma soupe, je n'avais jamais entendu Bella dire « merde », au bureau c'était zut et je trouvais ça mignon. Cette Bella était différente et cela m'attrista de constater qu'elle n'était pas assez en confiance au bureau pour être elle-même. J'ignorais tellement de choses sur elle mais je savais qu'elle était une femme merveilleuse, enfin une assistante très efficace.

« Bella… tu as promis… pour une croisière aux Bahamas… Dis nous tout ! »

« Ok en fait c'était mon copain du lycée, on a tenu le coup quand j'étais à l'université mais je crois que je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de lui. »

« Et où intervient le problème de la levrette ? » insista ce Jerry.

« Vers la fin, il avait une sorte de fascination pour les… loups et ça a influencé notre vie intime. Ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait débordé le vase et je l'ai quitté il y a sept mois. Voilà, prochaine question. »

Jerry rigola mais sans méchanceté, je souris aussi en pensant à Bella qui devait être très gênée d'avoir du déballer un secret si intime.

« Ok Bella, hum… Angela nous a parlé aussi de ton plus gros vice… Le chocolat… »

Bella rit, visiblement soulagée.

« Oui et ? »

« Jusqu'où tu as envie d'aller avec ce vice ? Moi je t'imagine bien couverte de chocolat liquide qui coulerait sur ta bouche et ensuite… »

« Stop Jerry ! » cria Bella.

Je n'entendis plus rien après, j'imaginais aussi Bella, nue, couverte de chocolat et il coulerait entre ses seins puis sur son ventre et… non ! Je devais arrêter de fantasmer sur elle !

« Ok ma belle, on va arrêter là avec le chocolat mais je suis sûr que tu as donné des idées aux auditeurs. »

« Plus qu'une question Jerry. » le pressa Bella.

« Chérie, avant la dernière question, on va faire une pause avec Whitney Houston et son tube « I wanna dance with somebody », demandé par Jessica pour Mike. Restez tous à l'écoute sur radio WWJ. »

Je fis les cent pas dans mon salon puis partis dans ma chambre pour me rhabiller. Je n'aurais pas dû partir du bureau, elle ne méritait pas de travailler aussi tard. Je me sentais déjà un peu mieux. Sur les ondes, la chanson se termina et la voix de l'animateur résonna.

« Bella tu es toujours là ? »

« Oui Jerry ! »

« Super ! Alors voilà la dernière question. Est-il vrai que tu fantasmes sur un homme et que tu n'oses pas lui avouer ? »

« Sale vipère d'Angela, si tu écoutes, j'espère que tu sais par avance que je vais me venger ! » maugréa Bella.

« Alors ? »

« C'est vrai, il y a cet homme que je commence à bien connaître et à vraiment apprécier. »

« Personne ne dit apprécier, tu veux te le faire ou pas ? »

« C'est plus profond que ça, j'ai énormément d'admiration et de respect pour lui. »

« Dis nous en plus… »

Elle hésita et quand elle reprit la parole, je pouvais entendre sa sincérité et l'affection qu'elle avait pour ce chanceux.

« Il est incroyable, intelligent, drôle même si son humour n'est pas celui en vogue en ce moment mais j'aime ça. Il est comme d'une autre époque, jamais je n'ai rencontré une personne aussi calme et respectueuse, autant à l'écoute, il est si doué, il fait des merveilles avec les clients. Il est magnifique, tellement beau que j'en pleurerais si je ne pouvais pas le voir presque tous les jours. »

« Alors tu vas devoir l'emmener avec toi car tu as gagné chérie. »

« Oh merci Jerry ! »

« Ton patron a bien de la chance et si il nous écoute, je veux lui dire de se bouger et de retourner au bureau pour te tartiner de chocolat charmante Bella. »

Elle ne dit rien et j'étais aussi interdit… Pourquoi parlait-il de moi ? Elle n'avait pas pu parler de moi, c'était impossible.

« Ça n'est pas… » essaya Bella mais Jerry la coupa en rigolant.

« Tu as parlé de la même façon de ton patron plutôt, tu viens de nous dire que tu le voyais presque tous les jours et qu'il était génial avec « les clients » donc j'en déduis la même chose qu'Angela, tu es amoureuse de ton patron et tu as tort de te cacher. »

« Merci Jerry pour la croisière. » éluda-t-elle.

Il me fallut quelques minutes pour tout remettre en ordre, faire un retour en arrière, repenser au corps parfait, mince et délicat de Bella, à son odeur de fraises et à ses lèvres rosées… Je devais décider sur le champ car même si j'avais maintenant l'impression de ne pas la connaître vraiment, je savais au moins qu'elle n'oserait pas braver les règles du monde professionnel. Elle était trop honnête pour tenter quoique ce soit envers son propre employeur.

« Alors pour Bella et son patron, voici U2 avec « With or without you ». On revient tout de suite après, restez sur radio WWJ. »

Les premières notes résonnèrent dans mon salon et je compris que je ne voulais plus être « sans elle ». J'avais encore des doutes, elle n'avait pas ni acquiescé ni nié qu'elle fantasmait sur moi. Si je me trompais, nous aurions peut-être des difficultés à continuer de travailler ensemble. Mais d'un autre côté, si j'osais et si vraiment elle me voulait, alors je serais vraiment le plus heureux des hommes.

Je finis de me rhabiller et alors que je j'étais sur le seuil de ma porte, j'eus une idée qui me rendit fou d'impatience de la rejoindre. Je courus à ma cuisine ouvrit trois placards avant d'enfin trouver la bouteille de chocolat liquide.

Sur le trajet, je n'allumai pas la radio, ni ne mis une cassette audio, j'étais stressé et excité en même temps. Je me remémorais toutes ces fois où je m'étais interdit de regarder Bella, toutes les fois où mes collaborateurs lui faisaient des clins d'œil, toutes ces fois où certains clients me demandaient son numéro privé. Je m'étais moi-même bandé les yeux pour ne pas voir sa beauté naturelle, persuadé que je n'avais pas le droit. Mais ce soir, j'oubliais toutes ces raisons stupides qui m'avaient tenu loin d'elle. Si Bella était réellement attirée par moi, je voulais croire que nous avions un futur ensemble. Elle était bien trop merveilleuse pour devenir une amante de passage.

J'arrivai enfin dans les locaux de la compagnie et sans faire de bruit, je me dirigeai vers mon bureau. J'avais besoin de l'observer d'abord, pour me donner du courage. La porte était entre ouverte et je pus la voir, debout près de l'imprimante. La machine bipa plusieurs fois, signalant qu'il n'y avait plus de papier mais Bella ne bougea pas, elle semblait être perdue dans ses pensées. La radio était toujours allumée et diffusait « Nothing's gonna stop us now » de Starship… Si j'étais du genre à croire aux signes, je sauterais sur Bella.

« Et maintenant un autre tube du film de l'année « Dirty Dancing », chanté par le tombeur de ses dames, Patrick Swayze avec « She's like the wind. »

Bella sembla reprendre peu à peu pied avec la réalité et ajouta enfin du papier, faisant cesser le bip de la machine. Puis elle alla se poster devant la grande fenêtre mais ne regarda pas la vue, elle soupira puis ferma les yeux. Tandis que le slow continuait, elle serra ses bras autour de son buste puis murmura : « Tu rêves… ». Elle se détourna et son regard tomba sur mon bureau et sur la photo de mes parents et moi. Bella tendit la main vers le cadre mais ne le toucha pas, puis elle sourit tristement.

Elle me voulait, je ne devais pas avoir peur. Elle n'oserait jamais me dire ce qu'elle ressentait si je ne faisais pas le premier pas, et ce pas me parut un instant infranchissable. Je frappai à la porte, elle sursauta et me regarda étonnée puis elle rougit. Jamais je ne l'avais vu rougir et c'était adorable.

« Je suis désolé d'être parti. »

« Vous devriez être couché. J'ai quasiment fini, je viens d'imprimer les derniers documents, il ne me reste plus qu'à tout relire. »

« Comme toujours Bella, vous êtes très efficace. »

Elle rougit encore plus, jamais je ne l'avais appelée autrement que Mademoiselle Swan, je savais qu'elle détestait être appelée Isabella.

« Merci. Vous devriez retourner vous reposer et… »

« Je vais mieux, tellement mieux. Bella, je suis revenu pour m'excuser, je n'aurais pas du vous demander de rester si tard au bureau. »

« Ça ne me pose aucun problème, je vous l'ai dit. »

« A moi si, je suis désolé. » répétai-je.

Puis je ne sus plus quoi dire, j'avais envie de l'embrasser, de la prendre dans mes bras mais je ne voulais surtout pas la forcer ou la brusquer.

« Je suis aussi revenu pour vous avouer quelque chose. »

« Ah oui ? »

Elle était très nerveuse, peut-être se sentait-elle en faute? Nous avions passé des journées entières et quelques soirées seuls, mais pour travailler. Elle avait sûrement compris que cette soirée n'avait plus rien de professionnelle.

« J'aimerais vous accompagner pour cette croisière… » dis-je tout bas en m'approchant d'elle doucement.

« Vous avez entendu… »

« Dites-moi que c'est vrai, que vous me voulez. »

Elle rougit encore et je sus qu'elle se retenait de me dire oui tandis qu'elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure. J'y passai un doigt et la lèvre fut libérée. Je me penchai vers elle, plongeant mon regard ans le sien, lui demandant silencieusement son accord. Quand nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, mon corps s'enflamma et j'espérais que le sien aussi. Je l'enlaçai sans rompre notre baiser et elle gémit.

« Dis-moi que tu me veux autant que je te veux… » lui susurrai-je avant de découvrir son cou gracile.

« Oui… Edward… » souffla-t-elle.

Je relevai mon visage et lui souris puis l'embrassai encore et cette fois-ci, j'y mis plus de passion et d'impatience. Elle passa ses mains sur ma nuque et serra son corps davantage contre le mien.

« Je te veux tellement Bella, depuis si longtemps mais je ne croyais pas que c'était réciproque… »

« Tu es mon patron, c'est mal, on ne devrait pas ! »

Elle lâcha mon cou et je desserrai mon étreinte mais elle ne s'éloigna pas.

« Tu comptes plus que tout le reste. Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. »

« Mais les autres… »

« Ça n'est pas un problème, nous ne sommes pas les premiers à tomber amoureux sur notre lieu de travail. » la rassurai-je.

« Tu as dit amoureux ? » me questionna-t-elle nerveusement.

« Oui, c'est si clair maintenant… »

J'aurais aimé qu'elle me dise qu'elle était amoureuse de moi, à la place elle m'embrassa et ce fut tout aussi bien. Tout son corps s'exprimait avec sensualité, me tentant, m'excitant. Je saisis ses hanches et les frottais contre mon érection, ce qui la fit de nouveau gémir délicieusement.

« Edward… prends-moi tout de suite… » me supplia-t-elle.

J'avais laissé mon esprit s'égarer plus tôt, jamais je n'aurais demandé de lui faire l'amour si vite mais je n'allais certainement pas le lui refuser. Ma bouche mordilla son cou tandis que mes mains déboutonnaient son chemisier et le lui ôtaient. Elle était magnifique, je n'avais pas pu imaginer une telle beauté. Ses seins étaient nichés dans des écrins de dentelle noire, je les embrassai presque religieusement. Bella se laissa faire mais était aussi impatiente que moi, elle fit glisser la fermeture éclair de sa jupe étroite puis elle prit mes mains pour les poser sur ses hanches et je fis descendre son dernier vêtement. Enfin, elle fut à demi nue et offerte. Elle me laissa découvrir son corps de mes mains et de mes lèvres, je brulais de la posséder sur le champ, elle me torturait tant elle était parfaite.

« J'ai besoin de toi Bella. »

« Oh ! Oui… Encore…» s'écria-t-elle quand mes doigts écartèrent la dentelle pour s'aventurer en elle.

Je la soulevai pour la poser délicatement sur le bureau et elle en profita pour agripper ma cravate et me tirer vers elle.

« Edward, maintenant ! Prends-moi maintenant… »

Je ne l'écoutai pas, je dégageai tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau, y compris le fameux dossier Miller ainsi que le poste radio qui mourut en grésillant. Je m'allongeai à côté d'elle et repris l'exploration de son corps de déesse. Elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge et eut toute mon attention, ma bouche fondit sur ses pointes, l'une après l'autre. Bella gémit encore, souleva ses hanches pour se coller à moi et m'enlaça. Puis elle embrassa mon front et je stoppai, heureux, incrédule et reconnaissant, ce baiser pur et dévot était plus parlant qu'un « je t'aime ». Je voulais tout d'elle et je voulais tout lui donner.

« Je t'attends depuis si longtemps et tu étais là… »

« Je serai toujours là pour toi Edward. »

Elle me sourit tendrement puis posa ses lèvres douces et chaudes sur les miennes. Son regard s'enflamma et m'entraina dans son désir. Elle commença à ôter ma veste puis, sentant la bouteille de chocolat liquide que j'avais apportée, elle la sortit et rougit encore une fois.

« Personne d'autre ne lèchera du chocolat sur ton corps. »

« Edward, le chocolat est mon vice, c'est sur toi que je le veux, c'est ton corps que je veux lécher. » me dit-elle, sa voix un peu plus grave.

Elle me déshabilla complètement et quand je fus nu elle me chevaucha. Nos sexes se rencontrèrent, nous arrachant des gémissements. Elle attrapa la bouteille de chocolat et en fit couler un peu sur mes lèvres. Elle m'embrassa langoureusement, sa langue luttant contre la mienne, puis quand il n'y eut plus de chocolat, Bella en fit couler sur mon torse. Elle était en train de me tuer à petit feu, sa bouche se rapprochait peu à peu de mon sexe mais elle n'y mit pas de chocolat.

« Je veux la gouter telle qu'elle est. » me dit-elle.

Elle me suça doucement, elle prit tout son temps pour me porter au bord de la jouissance.

« Edward… j'espère que tu vas vite t'en remettre… » me dit-elle et je ne compris pas immédiatement.

Sa bouche repartit en quête de ma jouissance et cette fois-ci, Bella ne se stoppa pas. Elle me but, puis sa bouche remonta sur mon ventre où elle fit couler encore du chocolat. Je n'avais pas envie de la faire attendre, je devais me perdre en elle. Je la basculai sur le dos et m'installai entre ses jambes. Je l'embrassais tout en lui caressant un sein. Ses bras m'emprisonnèrent, elle était aussi impatiente que moi. Lentement, je m'introduisis en elle et lui fis l'amour avec ferveur et arrogance, avec force et tendresse. Ses yeux se fermaient souvent, je voulais la voir encore et encore, je ne voulais rien manquer de son plaisir.

Elle me supplia de continuer, de ne pas me retenir, de la prendre encore plus fort et je savais qu'inévitablement je jouirais, or je n'en avais pas envie. Je voulais prolonger notre étreinte, aussi je me retirai et me levai ce qui la fit grogner. Sans un mot je la redressai et la fis s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau. Pour mon plus grand plaisir, elle écarta ses jambes fines pour m'accueillir et quand je m'enfonçai en elle, ses talons s'ancrèrent dans mon dos.

Bella gémit de plus en plus fort, m'exhortant à la prendre encore. Elle allait jouir, je n'avais jamais vu de spectacle plus grisant et excitant que sa bouche ouverte et ses yeux fermés. Je la mordis à l'épaule, j'étais hors de contrôle et enfin mes coups de rein nous envoyèrent au septième ciel.

Plus tard, je pus gouter à son intimité, la prendre plus doucement puis sauvagement contre le mur et alors que nous étions déjà épuisés, Bella vint sur moi et ondula des hanches. Elle m'ensorcela, j'oubliais tout ce que n'était pas nous. Nous nous endormîmes nus et enlacés à même le sol, confiants en notre amour et en notre futur.

Le lendemain matin, Bella me réveilla en m'embrassant et je lui fis promettre de me réveiller ainsi chaque matin.

La présentation du dossier Miller ne fut pas ma meilleure prestation mais j'eus l'excuse d'être grippé et j'avais eu le contrat, grâce à ma Bella.

Nous parvînmes à garder le secret de notre relation au travail pendant quelques semaines (sauf Angela, qui était décidemment très perspicace) mais au bout de deux mois, je décidai de révéler à tous que nous nous aimions.

Nous étions encore au bureau tard et nous écoutions l'émission de Jerry sur radio WWJ. Je décrochai discrètement le téléphone et composai un numéro.

« Vous écoutez radio WWJ et il est vingt heures dix-sept ! Wow Bella ! Tu travailles encore à cette heure là ! »

Bella sursauta et se tourna vers le poste de radio.

« Alors chérie, tu as suivi mes conseils je crois, tu vas partir en croisière avec ton patron et mon petit doigt me dit que ce sera un voyage de noces ! »

Bella sursauta à nouveau et cette fois-ci se tourna vers moi. J'avais mis un genou à terre et lui tendais une bague de fiançailles.

« Epouse-moi Bella. » lui dis-je.

Elle me sourit puis se mit à genoux devant moi.

« Oui ! »

Elle m'enlaça et m'embrassa fougueusement, puis je passai la bague à son doigt.

« Je t'aime tellement Bella. »

« Je t'aime aussi, mon cher fiancé. »

Jerry reprit la parole après que j'ai fait ma demande en direct à la radio.

« Félicitations vous deux ! Et oui, c'est aussi ça radio WWJ ! »

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Ils sont trop mignons non? Vous avez déjà fait des dédicaces à la radio?_

* * *

Reviews reçues lors de la première publication

jennifer2601 chapter 36 . Nov 8, 2014

Trop bien comme histoire,

Lily chapter 36 . Sep 30, 2013

Trop mignon! l'idée de la radio me fait penser a un épisode Friends et encore plus avec la musique de U2 *-*

J'adore!

celine68990 chapter 36 . Sep 29, 2013

Lol

Excellent !

Merci Jerry

Céline

birginie chapter 36 . Sep 21, 2013

j'adore cet os trop mimi

Lily-Rose-Bella chapter 36 . Sep 20, 2013

trop cute comme histoire! ;-)

Elora chapter 36 . Sep 19, 2013

Magnifique cette os j'adore!

romeila chapter 36 . Sep 19, 2013

oulala !j'adoooore, vraiment je ne vais pas te dire que c'est ta meilleure histoire parce que ce serait un mensonge!toutes tes histoire sont les meilleures et les meilleures que j'ai jamais lu alors merci beaucoup de les partager avec nous .

Guest chapter 36 . Sep 19, 2013

Trop mignon !

lisouarras chapter 36 . Sep 19, 2013

Wahou... j ai bien aimé cet os... merci a toi bizou


	21. 21 - Ascenseur

**OS – Ascenseur**

 **Couple : Rosalie et Emmett**  
 **Rating : M**  
 **PDV : Rosalie**

* * *

Je rentrai chez moi, seule et déprimée. Depuis que j'avais rompu mes fiançailles avec Royce, je n'avais plus le moral. Je l'avais surpris avec une autre femme au lit, heureusement pour moi, peu après l'annonce de nos fiançailles. J'avais les cadeaux et je m'étais libérée de ce manipulateur et menteur de Royce. Mes amies m'avaient pourtant prévenue mais l'amour rend aveugle et j'étais très amoureuse.

Et ce matin, mon patron m'avait licenciée car je refusais ses avances. A peine avait-il appris pour ma rupture qu'il s'était jeté sur moi dans la salle des photocopieuses. Il n'avait pas apprécié d'être repoussé et encore moins d'être giflé devant la plupart des employés. De toute façon j'avais toujours détesté ce job… Désormais, j'avais bien l'intention d'éviter les hommes à tout prix, quand bien même ils étaient mignons et tout en muscles, comme l'homme qui se précipita alors vers l'ascenseur de mon immeuble alors que les portes se refermaient. Il entra de justesse et me sourit.

Je le vis se reculer dans la cabine, pour me regarder sans doute, j'en avais l'habitude. Avant, j'étais fière d'attirer sur moi l'attention des hommes et la jalousie des femmes. J'avais changé, murie et je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je détestais cela mais je ne le recherchais plus.

Entre le quatrième et le cinquième étage, l'ascenseur stoppa, je crus un instant que l'homme avait appuyé sur ce bouton pour descendre aussi je me retournai vers lui. Il me sourit mais ne bougea pas. Puis la lumière faiblit et mon cauchemar commença. L'homme commença à appuyer sur tous les boutons, mais ne voyant aucun résultat il tapa sur le panneau de contrôle, ce qui eut pour effet de plonger la cabine dans un noir complet.

« Vous avez appuyé sur quel bouton en montant ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Sur le 6, et vous ? »

« Je n'ai pas appuyé. »

Je n'avais pas même remarqué qu'il n'avait pas appuyé ? Bêtement je l'avais admiré. Je ne l'avais jamais vu, avec son physique de monsieur muscle il ne devait pas passer inaperçu.

« Pourquoi ? » lui demandai-je.

« Hein ? »

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi d'étage ? Si vous alliez au même que moi, vous ne m'auriez pas posé la question. »

A cet instant je sentis sa main dans mon dos et je me raidis. J'étais coincée avec cet homme et sans aucune échappatoire. Je ne voulais pas penser au pire mais les journaux regorgeaient de crimes sordides.

« Alors ? » m'impatientai-je, tout en me collant au coin opposé à lui.

« Bah, je vous ai vu et j'ai oublié et après je me suis dit que … enfin… »

Je tirai de mon sac mon téléphone et l'activai mais comme toujours, je ne captais pas dans l'ascenseur.

« Regardez si vous avez du réseau. »

« J'ai pas mon portable… »

Je me retins difficilement d'exploser, j'étais certaine que cet incident était de sa faute et plus les minutes passaient dans un silence pesant, plus je devinais qu'il n'était pas dangereux, plutôt gros benêt.

« Bon, il est environ vingt heures, il va y avoir forcément quelqu'un qui va vouloir prendre l'ascenseur, il donnera l'alerte. » dit-il.

« Si vous n'aviez pas tabassé le panneau de contrôle, on serait peut-être déjà sorti ! » hurlai-je.

« Wow, il faut vous calmer, on ne risque rien. Vous êtes claustrophobe ? »

« Non ! Je suis juste coincée avec un imbécile, tous dans les muscles et rien dans la cervelle ! Vous avez surement anéanti nos chances d'être secourus rapidement avec votre attitude d'homme des cavernes ! »

« Chérie, je n'y suis pour rien, le problème vient de la mécanique pas des petits boutons. »

« Vous m'avez appelée chérie ? »

« Tu viens de dire que j'étais un imbécile et un homme des cavernes, j'aurais pu dire pire. »

Son ton familier me choquait mais j'étais au-delà de ça. Je n'avais qu'une envie, plonger dans mes draps et dormir une semaine. Ce crétin compromettait ma soirée…

« Je n'en doute pas ! »

« Je crois qu'il est temps de nous présenter. Je suis Emmett McCarthy, j'ai emménagé aujourd'hui, j'habite au deuxième étage. »

« Alors c'est ça qui a flingué l'ascenseur, c'est ton déménagement ! Ton banc de musculation, les poids enfin toutes tes affaires ont littéralement flingué l'ascenseur ! Tout est de ta faute ! »

Je le tutoyais comme je l'aurais fait facilement avec un gamin.

« Ça va, on n'en sait rien et j'ai fait attention à ne pas dépasser le poids limite. »

J'étais maudite.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu t'appelais. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai. Je vais prendre les escaliers désormais comme ça je n'aurais plus à te croiser. » pestai-je.

« Ça ne sera pas difficile de le savoir, je n'aurais qu'à demander à n'importe quel mec de l'immeuble qui est la belle plante du sixième. »

« Si on attendait en silence ? » proposai-je, agacée.

Ça me tuait mais je devais admettre que j'avais été comme lui, arrogante et assurée de charmer les autres. Les minutes passèrent et Emmett finit par s'asseoir. La température avait grimpé subitement, l'air conditionné ne fonctionnait plus.

« Et puis merde. » bougonna-t-il.

Il se remua dans le petit espace sans que je comprenne ce qu'il faisait.

« Tu devrais aussi enlever une couche de vêtements. » me dit-il.

« Parce que tu t'es déshabillé ? »

« J'ai enlevé mon tshirt et mes chaussures. »

Je retins ma respiration, persuadée que ce Emmett devait puer la transpiration, mais il n'en fut rien et quelques secondes plus tard, je fermai les yeux. Ça n'était pas normal d'être excitée par ce rustre, il était beau et sentait divinement bon… Surement ça n'était qu'une histoire de phéromones, mon besoin d'être enfin aimée et en même temps qu'on me fasse l'amour sans délicatesse.

Je n'eus pas d'autre choix que d'ôter ma veste, et alors que je me penchais pour défaire un peu mes bottes, la lumière revint. Le regard d'Emmett était planté dans le mien puis il dériva plus bas, dans mon décolleté. Je me relevai vite et m'éloignai le plus possible de lui. Ainsi postée, je pus admirer la musculature de son dos et de ses bras, sa nuque sur laquelle des cheveux frisaient un peu. J'ai une folle envie de passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux, de poser ma bouche dans son cou pour m'enivrer de son odeur, de sentir son corps dur contre le mien.

Une demi-heure passa et mes fantasmes ne me laissèrent aucun répit. Emmett resta silencieux, le regard baissé. Nous fumes enfin délivrés par les pompiers et dès que je le pus, sans un regard en arrière, je m'échappais.

_oOo_

Ce soir, j'étais juste trop fatiguée pour monter chez mes moi par les escaliers. J'avais commencé le jour même un nouveau job de potiche, le temps de trouver autre chose. J'étais restée debout six heures d'affilée, j'étais prête à prendre le risque de recroiser Emmett McCarthy. Quand les portes se refermèrent sur moi, j'étais déçue de ne pas l'avoir vu courir vers l'ascenseur. Au deuxième étage, la porte s'ouvrit et je me figeai… il était là.

Il me sourit, si gentiment que j'en oubliai pourquoi je ne devais pas craquer pour lui. Je l'avais évité pendant trois semaines, j'avais tout fait pour ne pas penser à lui, en vain. Il avait réveillé quelque chose en moi et je ne savais pas encore quoi exactement, mais ça avait un lien direct avec… mon sexe… Je sentie mon excitation humidifier mon string, décidément Emmett me faisait trop d'effet.

Cette fois-ci encore, il n'appuya pas sur un bouton et l'ascenseur reprit sa course vers le 6ème étage sans que nous nous soyons parlés. Le moteur fit soudain un bruit étrange, je m'approchai d'Emmett et lui me regarda un peu inquiet.

« Tu ne crois pas que ça va recommencer quand… » commençai-je.

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase, la cabine s'immobilisa entre le 5ème et le 6ème étage… Emmett pouffa de rire puis toussa pour masquer son hilarité, sans doute craintif quant à ma réaction. Je ne pouvais pas le blâmer après la scène que je lui avais faite la dernière fois.

Mes joues s'échauffèrent tandis que je m'imaginais plaquée par Emmett contre une paroi, mon string au sol et son pantalon sur les chevilles.

« Espérons qu'ils vont nous déloger plus rapidement, désolé. » me dit-il.

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? »

« J'en sais rien, d'avance au cas où. »

« C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas du te crier dessus, ni t'accuser d'avoir provoquer la panne. »

Il ne dit rien et soupira. J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras, je ne savais pas comment faire, je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée.

« Bon alors le bouton d'appel… il est vers le bas je crois… » marmonna-t-il tandis qu'il vint se poster face au tableau de contrôle, à quelques centimètres de moi.

« Attends. »

Je posai ma main sur lui et une mini tornade balaya mes craintes et mes doutes. Je m'approchai plus de lui et fis glisser ma main vers son visage. Il ne me repoussa pas, il ne bougea pas non plus.

« Quelqu'un t'attend ? » lui demandai-je.

« Non. »

« Alors on ne va pas appeler tout de suite les secours. » lui murmurai-je près de son oreille.

Je me mis en mode « je veux être baisée », rien ne m'arrêterait si seulement il voulait de moi.

« J'ai envie de toi, maintenant, ici. » continuai-je.

« Euh…Ici ? Maintenant ? Moi ? »

« Emmett tu es tellement sexy, tu as intérêt à être aussi chaud que tu en as l'air. »

« Tu me mets la pression Rose, mais tu ne vas pas être déçue ! »

Tout son corps écrasa le mien avec empressement, ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes. Une de ses mains déboutonna mon chemisier tandis que l'autre tenait ma joue. Jamais je n'avais été embrassé avec tant de fougue, le gout de sa bouche était divin, je ne voulais pas m'arrêter, je n'aurais pas pu.

En quelques minutes, nous fumes à demi nus, sa bouche embrassa goulument mes seins tandis que je suivais avec mes doigts le contour de ses abdominaux.

« J'aimerais tellement te voir. » me dit-il d'une voix plus rauque.

Mon string finit très rapidement à terre et je déboutonnai son pantalon puis descendit son caleçon, libérant son sexe gonflé. Emmett grogna et passa ses mains sous mes fesses. Il me porta ainsi et se présenta à mon entrée. Je gémis de plaisir, sa bouche torturait mon cou, mes mains appuyèrent vainement sur son dos puissant pour qu'il me prenne enfin.

« Emmett… maintenant ! » grognai-je.

« J'allais venir sonner à ta porte ce soir. » me dit-il, le souffle court mais toujours pas en moi.

« Vraiment ? »

Le bout de son gland titilla mon clitoris, me faisant gémir de plus belle.

« Oh oui… c'est quoi cet uniforme que tu portes ? Quand je t'ai aperçue ce matin, j'ai cru devenir fou. »

Je l'embrassai passionnément et au lieu de me rendre ce baiser, il s'introduisit en moi, lentement, trop lentement, c'était si bon. Puis il passa à la vitesse supérieure, je n'aurais pas pu tenir le coup si il ne m'avait pas porté. Il me ravagea littéralement, tout mon corps porterait la trace d'Emmett à tout jamais.

Il grognait et c'était sexy, je ne pouvais, pour ma part, pas prononcer un seul mot intelligible autre que « OUI ! ». J'avais été si naïve de croire que Royce était un amant formidable… Lui et mon copain du lycée étaient des gros nuls, Emmett était un dieu du sexe !

« Putain, ça me tue de te prendre comme ça pour la première fois… dès qu'on sort d'ici, je te prendrai dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables... »

Mon cœur se réveilla, faisant taire un instant ma libido. Il me voulait encore après cette fois, il ne cherchait pas à me posséder, peut-être que…

Son sexe en moi, ses mains et sa bouche sur moi m'empêchèrent de continuer à me poser des questions. La boule dans mon ventre, annonciatrice du meilleur orgasme de ma vie, enfla encore et encore. J'étais au bord de la jouissance, j'avais hâte comme je voulais attendre.

« Je vais plus tenir très longtemps. »

« Moi non plus Emmett… »

Je ne l'aurais pas pu cru possible et pourtant il me prit encore plus fort, mon corps qui tapait contre la paroi faisait trembler toute la cabine de l'ascenseur.

Il m'acheva en quatre coups de reins particulièrement profonds et je criai la première. J'étais soufflée par cette explosion orgasmique. Il grogna plus fort et se déversa une seconde plus tard en moi, sa bouche plaquée dans mon cou.

A ce moment, la lumière revint et je pus me noyer dans son regard encore noir de sa jouissance. Il m'embrassa doucement tout en me remettants sur mes pieds. La cabine se mit brusquement en mouvement.

« Merde ! »

Nous nous rhabillâmes à la hâte, moins de vingt secondes plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent sur le 6ème étage où nous attendait quelques personnes et deux pompiers.

« Encore vous ?! » s'étonna l'un des deux pompiers.

« On a pas appelé les secours ! » s'énerva Emmett.

Moi seule pouvais comprendre sa colère et c'était juste sexy.

« Vos voisins l'ont fait, vous avez eu de la chance cette fois-ci. Bon, on va inspecter la cabine, attendez une demi-heure messieurs dames. »

Nos voisins râlèrent et se dispersèrent, tandis qu'Emmett m'entraina vers mon appartement. Quand je refermai la porte sur nous, il me regarda tel un lion affamé… Je lui lançai une œillade aguichante et allai jusqu'à ma chambre

Sans détour, sans gêne, je me déshabillai face à lui. Je pus facilement constater que je lui faisais de l'effet, la bosse dans son pantalon avait grossi. Il remarqua la direction de mon regard et ricana gentiment.

« Eh oui Rosie, je ne vais pas te laisser te reposer beaucoup cette nuit. » me promit-il

_oOo_

Emmett appuya au moins dix fois sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et je ne pus m'empêcher de me moquer.

« Une fois suffit, tu sais… »

« Ouais je sais mais… »

L'ascenseur sonna et s'ouvrit. Une voisine d'une soixantaine année nous dévisagea méchamment et se mit entre les portes, nous bloquant le passage.

« La première fois, votre mari a cassé le panneau de commandes, la deuxième fois, vous avez cabossé une paroi en le faisant, alors non ! Non ! Non ! Vous ne montez pas ! » s'exclama Mme Porter, nous laissant Emmett et moi pantois.

« Quelle garce ! » m'écriai-je.

« Tu crois que tu peux descendre à pieds ? »

« Non ! On va attendre une minute que l'ascenseur revienne. »

Et l'ascenseur remonta. Emmett m'enlaça par derrière et posa ses mains sur mon ventre avec tendresse. Malgré mes contractions, je souriais, enfin !

« Il arrive ! » s'exclama mon mari à mes côtés, tout aussi impatient.

« Il a hâte de sortir… ouf… j'ai… aie ! »

Une nouvelle contraction me prit par surprise, plus intense et plus longue. Moins de vingt secondes après, une autre me cloua au sol.

« Rosie ! »

« Emmett, je ne crois pas qu'il va attendre d'être à l'hôpital… » paniquai-je.

« Ok… calme-toi, respire… »

« AHHHHHHHH ! » hurlai-je à pleins poumons.

Emmett appela les pompiers pour qu'ils viennent chez nous et quand il raccrocha, il se baissa à mes côtés. L'ascenseur se stoppa mais les portes ne s'ouvrirent pas.

« Non ! Mais … Pourquoi ça nous tombe toujours dessus ! »

« Emmett ! Fais quelque chose ! »

« Quoi chérie ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! »

Je tentai de respirer profondément entre deux contractions mais ça ne m'aida pas, saletés de cours de sophrologie !

« Il arrive, le bébé arrive ! » criai-je.

« Non, essaie de te retenir ou je sais pas quoi. »

« NON ! Je dois pousser, il est en train de sortir ! »

« Merde ! Attends, je sors le caméscope. »

Je saisis mon idiot de mari par le col.

« Pas le temps ! Tu dois l'aider à sortir. »

Il s'assit à terre et m'ôta mon pantalon de jogging ainsi que mon boxer.

« Oh mon dieu ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Quoi ? Aie ! »

« Je crois que je vois sa tête. »

« Ok, alors c'est bon signe. Emmett , il faut qu'il sorte. J'ai perdu les eaux il y a déjà quinze minutes, on doit faire vite ! »

« Mais je dois faire quoi ? »

« Sors une serviette de bain et ma bouteille d'eau. »

J'en oubliai un tout petit peu mes douleurs, j'étais concentrée sur le bébé et les difficultés qu'il fallait éviter. Les contractions continuèrent, les pompiers rappelèrent Emmett pour savoir pourquoi nous n'étions pas à l'appartement. Une minute plus tard, une voix retentit dans la cabine.

« Madame, vous êtes bloquée entre deux étages, nous allons forcer les portes et vous évacuer. Éloignez-vous des portes. »

Emmett m'aida à me glisser au fond de la cabine, il posa à terre la serviette puis mit ses mains derrière mes cuisses et les releva. Des coups violents furent portés aux portes qui commencèrent à s'ouvrir.

« Allez chérie, tu y arrives ! Bravo ! Il va sortir ! Pousse encore un peu ! »

Je sentis mon bébé se frayer enfin un chemin, la tête sortit, puis les épaules et enfin le reste du corps. Emmett l'enveloppa aussitôt dans la serviette, il se mit à pleurer et je remarquai, un peu sonnée, que je pleurais aussi. Quand les pompiers entendirent les cris de notre fils, ils redoublèrent d'effort.

Tout se passa très vite ensuite, un pompier m'expliqua que je devais encore expulser le placenta et il m'aida en appuyant sur mon ventre. Un médecin arriva peu après et fit couper à Emmett le cordon puis enveloppa notre bébé dans un drap stérile puis dans une couverture de survie. Je fus glissée sur une civière et tous les trois, nous partîmes enfin vers l'hôpital.

Dans l'ambulance, le médecin nous félicita puis m'aida à mettre mon fils au sein. Le bébé s'endormit doucement en tétant.

« Vous n'avez pas eu de chance, il a fallu que l'ascenseur tombe en panne à ce moment-là. » nous dit le médecin.

« Bah c'est dans la logique des choses, on l'a conçu dans l'ascenseur en panne il y a neuf mois ! » rigola mon mari.

 **FIN**

* * *

Reviews reçues lors de la première publication

jennifer2601 chapter 39 . Nov 10, 2014

Humour, sexe et amour cocktail parfait vraiment top

nicky XYZ chapter 39 . Jan 20, 2014

pour faire simple : j'adore ! trop bon ! vraiment trop bon !

celine68990 chapter 39 . Dec 12, 2013

Lol, l'ascenseur va faire partie intégrante de la famille, je crois ;)

Céline

puceron52 chapter 39 . Nov 23, 2013

bonjour

Cet ascenseur a un esprit, pas de doute !

Il les a fait se rencontrer, les a retenu en otage le temps qu'ils conçoivent, puis a voulu constater lui-même le résultat de ses …efforts.

Plus d'ascenseur pour moi ….hihihi

Merci de ce bel os

bizzzzzzzzz

mlca66 chapter 39 . Nov 21, 2013

bonsoir

merci pour cet OS

c'est super d'avoir choisi ce couple, par contre je ne suis pas emballée par cet OS, le début et la fin m'ont bien plu, mais moins le milieu, un peu trop attendu... je pense que Rosalie est un personnage qui n'est pas assez mis en valeur en général dans les fictions, et qui mériterait d'être plus exploité, pareil pour Emmett ... aller plus loin que la belle blonde/le sportif... peut être dans un autre OS ?

Lily-Rose-Bella chapter 39 . Nov 21, 2013

LOL! Ils ont vraiment pas de chance avec l'ascenseur! Et on dirait que la première fois a été la bonne pour concevoir un bébé! :)

romeila chapter 39 . Nov 21, 2013

magnifique histoire. décidément l'ascenseurs est un bon moyen pour faire de belles rencontres !merci .

birginie chapter 39 . Nov 21, 2013

ha j'adore trop il est trop bien cet os vivement le prochain

LittleBulledAir chapter 39 . Nov 21, 2013

Oh :) C'est choupi ! Mais je n'avais pas bien compris qu'ils étaient encore dans l'ascenseur à moment où Rosalie accouche, j'ai du relire le passage :s


	22. 22 - Naufragés

**OS – Naufragés**

 **Couple : Edward et Bella** **  
** **Rating : M** **  
** **PDV : Alterné**

* * *

 **PDV Bella**

Cette croisière était une idée de ma mère, une idée pas si farfelue pour une fois d'ailleurs. J'avais désespérément besoin d'une pause, mes études de biologiste m'empêchaient de vivre une vie normale, j'étais un vrai rat de laboratoire. Ironique quand on savait que ce n'était pas du tout l'orientation que je voulais. J'aurais adoré étudier la littérature mais selon mes professeurs et mon père, ça aurait été un gâchis, j'avais un énorme potentiel en science…

Ma mère avait voulu voir le coucher de soleil aussi je l'attendais sur le pont avant, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elle soit en retard. J'admirais l'océan et essayais de deviner au loin les côtes brésiliennes. Nous nous étions inscrites pour une excursion à Rio le lendemain, j'avais hâte de déambuler dans cette ville animée.

Renée m'avait suppliée de l'accompagner dans cette croisière, elle m'avait promis que nous resterions ensemble, histoire de se reconnecter… Deux heures après le départ du bateau, elle avait rencontré Phil, joueur de baseball et depuis elle ne le quittait plus. J'avais l'habitude d'être seule mais j'avais espéré profiter de son excentricité pour agir plus spontanément. Sous couvert de la surveiller, j'aurais pu me lâcher.

Le soleil se coucha rapidement, ma mère n'était pas venue. Je regagnai notre cabine, espérant la trouver, mais notre chambre était vide. J'avais envie de faire quelque chose d'un peu fou, mais sur ce paquebot et à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait que le casino qui resterait ouvert toute la nuit. Je sortis rapidement un maillot de bain et le revêtis, j'allais m'offrir un bain de minuit un peu avant l'heure.

La piscine du pont inférieur, à la poupe du bateau, était déserte, elle était même interdite remarquai-je en m'approchant. J'étais vraiment déçue, j'avais traversé le navire pour rien. Je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour quand une petite voix dans ma tête me poussa à me baigner tout de même. Je ris en passant au dessus de la corde barrant l'entrée, je sautai dans l'eau, tant pis pour les conséquences. Je ne m'étais baignée qu'une fois depuis le départ, il y avait toujours trop de monde, comme partout sur ce bateau, aussi je savourais ces moments seule.

« La piscine est fermée, veuillez évacuer. » résonna une voix masculine.

J'étais découverte… je n'avais même pas pu nager et encore moins eu le temps d'essayer les trois plongeoirs ni le toboggan. Peut-être était-ce un message automatique, pensai-je, et même si quelqu'un venait me déloger, ça lui prendrait plusieurs minutes. Je m'élançai pour une longueur et la voix retentit encore. Je restais sourde aux appels, nager ainsi me fit le plus grand bien. Le surveillant avait du se lasser car pendant plusieurs minutes, tout redevint silencieux. A la dixième longueur, alors que j'allais faire demi-tour, je fus sortie brutalement de l'eau. On m'avait saisie par le bras, soulevée et posée par terre. La stupeur m'empêcha de parler quand je découvris celui qui m'avait malmenée.

« Vous êtes sourde ? Où sont vos parents ? Quel est votre numéro de cabine ? » me pressa l'homme, que dis-je, l'apollon.

Il était sans conteste le plus bel homme que j'avais jamais vu. Dans la douce lumière de la lune, son visage pale, ses cheveux en bataille un peu roux et ses yeux verts lui donnaient l'allure d'un ange. Par contre son attitude était odieuse.

« Vous êtes aussi muette ? » se moqua-t-il.

Il portait l'uniforme des officiers et me toisa de toute sa hauteur. J'avais éclaboussé sa chemise blanche qui collait désormais son torse large, je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir en l'admirant.

« Où sont vos parents, mademoiselle ? » insista-t-il.

Finalement, il me tapait sur les nerfs celui-là. Je retrouvai l'usage de la parole, bien décidée à le remettre à sa place. Il me prenait pour une gamine irresponsable qui avait échappé à la surveillance de ses parents !

« Je suis seule avec ma mère. »

« Son nom. »

« Je suis majeure vous savez. »

« Vraiment ? »

Il plissa les yeux et son regard descendit sur mon corps lentement. Il déglutit un peu quand ses yeux se posèrent sur ma poitrine. J'étais mince, mes formes de femme s'étaient faites attendre à la puberté, j'avais depuis hérité d'une poitrine assez généreuse vu ma corpulence. Il continua de me toiser, ses joues rosirent, les miennes aussi.

« Suivez-moi. Je dois établir un rapport. » dit-il, la voix un peu plus grave.

« Pour être allée dans la piscine quand elle était fermée ? C'est une blague ! C'est débile ! » m'insurgeai-je.

« Vous avez refusé d'obéir aux appels d'avertissement. C'est un acte de délinquance, nous sommes très stricts sur la sécurité, vous vous baigniez seule et sans surveillance. »

Mon sang bouillonna, il avait beau avoir un corps magnifique et un visage d'ange, il était le roi des emmerdeurs. Je m'emparai du flotteur qu'il tenait en main, histoire d'avoir de quoi me défendre, et courus hors de l'aire de la piscine. Je l'entendis jurer et devinai qu'il s'était lancé à ma poursuite. J'étais un peu trop intrépide, tout en courant je réalisai que mon attitude puérile n'allait pas résoudre mes problèmes. Il me rattrapa bien vite et à nouveau me saisit fortement par le bras gauche. De ma main droite, j'attrapai le cordage pour ne pas me laisser entrainer par ce démon.

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! » pestai-je.

J'aurais pu crier et ameuter les passagers pour que le marin soit gêné de l'attention, mais j'avais moi-même honte de mon comportement.

« Suivez-moi ! »

Je tentais de me dégager en gigotant et lançant mes jambes au hasard, aussi pour m'immobiliser il me serra dans ses bras. Rien qu'une seconde je me permis d'apprécier cette étreinte. Puis mon orgueil reprit les commandes et je gigotais de plus belle. La suite fut trop rapide et effrayante. Nous tombâmes à l'eau, la chute d'une vingtaine de mètres me glaça d'effroi. Nos corps s'étaient soudés, nous avions réagi instinctivement. Je crus que jamais je n'allais remonter la surface, mon corps s'était figé. Heureusement pour moi l'homme me tira hors de l'eau. Il accrocha ensuite mes mains au flotteur tandis qu'il criait à pleins poumons.

Je regardais le bateau s'éloigner tranquillement, inéluctablement, nous laissant perdus dans l'océan pacifique. Quand le bateau disparut de notre champ de vision, le marin soupira puis hurla sa colère.

« Vous êtes contente de vous ? Les chances de survie sont quasi nulles ! » s'écria-t-il.

J'étais trop sonnée pour répondre. Il continua de vociférer tandis que je sombrai dans un mutisme que seule l'aube parvint à briser. Les premiers rayons du soleil me réchauffèrent aussitôt. Le marin n'avait pas cessé de parler, il avait répété des dizaines de fois au cours de la nuit que nous ne devions pas cesser de bouger.

Le courant nous guida vers une île, ce fut lui qui la vit en premier et il cria « Merci mon dieu ! » pendant cinq minutes au moins. Quand mes pieds touchèrent le sable blanc et fin, je réalisai enfin la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais.

« Personne ne savait que j'étais allée me baigner. » articulai-je difficilement.

« Sans blague. » ironisa-t-il.

« Et vous ? Vos collègues savaient que vous étiez venus me sortir de la piscine ? »

« Non, j'avais fini mon quart, j'allais retourner dans ma cabine quand j'ai entendu les appels automatiques. »

« Automatiques ?! »

« Oui, il y a des détecteurs de présence dans toutes les piscines, tant que votre corps était en mouvement, le message continuait à être diffusé pendant cinq minutes, si par contre vous vous étiez noyée, une alarme aurait retentit dans le QG et un sauveteur serait venu. »

« Donc personne ne sait que nous étions sur le pont hier soir. » compris-je.

« Comment vous vous appelez ? »

« Bella Swan. »

« Eh bien Bella, vous nous avez mis dans un sacré pétrin. Nous avons beaucoup de chance d'avoir dérivé jusqu'ici. »

Nous restâmes allongés sur le sable, les yeux perdus dans le ciel bleu azur. La journée promettait d'être magnifique mais ni lui ni moi ne pensions à en profiter.

« Et vous êtes ? » demandai-je plus tard.

« Edward Masen. Allons-y, l'île est peut être habitée. »

Il se pencha vers moi en voyant que je ne bougeai pas et allai m'attraper le bras mais il se stoppa. Je suivis son regard et découvris sur mon bras un large hématome formant une main. La douleur apparut à cet instant.

« Je suis tellement désolé. Vous allez bien ? »

Il passa doucement sa main sur l'hématome et marmonna quelque chose, je ne captai que "crétin" et "monstre"... il était du genre à réagir avec excès.

« On va dire oui. » dis-je plus pour le rassurer.

Je le suivis et au bout de deux heures à longer l'île, nous vîmes une grande maison de plein pied. Elle était superbe, un jardin artificiel en faisait le tour, pas de volets aux fenêtres, était-elle habitée ? Edward avait couru à l'intérieur, j'avais mis quelques minutes à le rejoindre et en le retrouvant, je compris à sa mine dépitée que nous étions seuls.

« Alors ? » demandai-je.

« Alors quoi ? C'est incompréhensible ! s'énerva-t-il. Il n'y a pas de téléphone, pas d'ordinateur ni radio, aucun moyen de communication ! Les propriétaires ne veulent vraiment pas être dérangés. Reste à espérer qu'ils vont vite revenir. Il y a un ponton devant la maison. »

« C'est vraiment magnifique. » m'extasiai-je.

« Vous vous foutez de moi ! On est perdu, aucun moyen de prévenir les secours et vous, vous admirez la décoration ! »

« Parfaitement ! On va pouvoir attendre à l'abri, heureusement qu'il y a cette grande maison. On ne va pas être obligé de jouer les Robinson Crusoé ! » m'énervai-je à mon tour.

Il ne cessait de pointer les problèmes, j'étais pareille en temps normal mais cette situation était tout sauf normale. Je le laissai ruminer et partis explorer les lieux. Je m'en fichais de la décoration mais force était de constater que cette maison était chérie. Une femme l'avait décorée, avait choisi les meubles, les lampes, les tableaux, les rideaux avec amour et goût. Il n'y avait que deux chambres, toutes deux pourvues d'un grand lit. Au moins, nous aurions vraiment notre intimité. En entrant dans la salle de bain, je ne pus résister et me précipitai dans la baignoire. Le sel et le sable irritaient ma peau, je me lavai avec des produits de grande marque, les parfums étaient enivrants.

« Qu'est ce que… » gronda Edward en me rejoignant.

Il se statufia en me découvrant allongée dans la baignoire, entourée de bulles.

« Je fais vite pour te laisser la place. » lui dis-je en tentant de ne pas me sentir gênée.

Il m'amusait à rougir et j'avais bien l'intention de l'énerver et le faire rougir le plus souvent possible. Il me tenait responsable de ce naufrage, tout était pourtant de sa faute, si il ne m'avait pas sortie de la piscine puis obligée à le suivre, nous serions encore sur le bateau.

Il tourna les talons en silence. Je pris mon temps pour me rincer puis je revêtis un peignoir en éponge très doux et allai le débusquer. Edward était assis sur le bord du lit de la plus petite chambre. Ses vêtements encore mouillés souillaient les draps en coton blanc.

« Ils vont nous en vouloir si on salit tout. Va prendre une douche, ça te fera le plus grand bien. »

« Inutile de prendre nos aises, ils pourraient être de retour dès aujourd'hui. » éluda Edward.

« Je ne crois pas, il y a de la poussière partout, pas beaucoup mais assez pour comprendre que la maison est inhabitée désormais. On a du les louper de peu. »

« Vous n'avez pas l'air plus ennuyée que ça. »

« Non Edward. Ce qui est fait est fait, je suis une scientifique, je ne me laisse pas submerger par mes peurs. »

« Hein ? »

« Nous sommes sains et saufs dans une demeure de luxe, il y a de l'eau potable, une forêt regorgeant sans doute de fruits, on ne devrait pas se plaindre. »

« Je rêve. Elle est folle. Cette fille est folle… murmura-t-il en tirant sur ses cheveux. Bella ! On doit trouver un moyen d'être secouru ! »

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, il n'y a rien. Il faut attendre que les propriétaires reviennent. »

Il partit en pestant puis je l'entendis farfouiller dans le salon. Il revint dix minutes plus tard.

« J'ai trouvé ça. Le calendrier confirme que les propriétaires sont partis la semaine dernière et ne reviendront que dans un an. » me renseigna Edward, totalement abattu.

« Ah. »

J'avais quand même espéré ne pas rester plus de quelques jours ici.

« Alors je prends la grande chambre ! »

« Cette fille est folle. » râla encore Edward.

Il quitta la chambre pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Je rejoignis la grande chambre et en ouvrant l'armoire, découvris une garde robe complète. La femme devait être un peu plus grande que moi mais je pouvais tout porter. Je dégotais des sous vêtements, un short et un polo et m'habillai rapidement. Je mourrais de faim, j'eus raison d'espérer trouver des réserves de nourriture. Beaucoup de conserves, de gâteaux secs, de sachets de pâtes et de riz ainsi que de bouteilles d'eau minérale occupaient deux grands placards. Les propriétaires avaient tout prévu pour rester isolés sans manquer de rien.

« Dieu merci ! Je meurs de faim ! » s'exclama Edward en me rejoignant. Je lui sortis une assiette et y déposai notre repas, des olives, des haricots verts et un morceau de pâté de bœuf.

« Nous devons faire attention aux provisions, nous ne tiendrons pas un an avec ce qu'il y a ici. » l'informai-je.

« Ok, on pourra aussi pêcher. Ça nous apportera notre dose protéines. »

Je détestais la pêche, j'étais nulle mais mon père s'obstinait depuis mes six ans à me faire pêcher avec lui tous les étés.

« On va se partager les taches. Je veux bien m'occuper de faire la cuisine mais je ne veux pas pêcher. »

« Ok. »

« Chacun aide pour le ménage. »

« Ok. »

« Pas question que je ramasse les chaussettes sales ! » dis-je faussement autoritaire.

Cela réussit à le faire sourire, jamais encore il n'avait souri. Son visage était encore plus beau quand il souriait… Je me repris quand Edward sortit en courant de la cuisine. Je le suivis, légèrement énervée par cette habitude qu'il avait de quitter une pièce sans crier gare. Il était dans la salle de bains, la tête dans un placard encastré que je n'avais pas remarqué.

« Ces gens sont des malades… » me dit-il en ouvrant complètement le placard.

Il y a avait un stock impressionnant de produit de toilette et de cosmétique. Il me tendit une brosse à dent et un tube de dentifrice, il prit aussi une brosse à dent pour lui.

« Tu as un morceau de je sais pas quoi dans les dents. » soupira-t-il, apparemment exaspéré par mon manque de réaction.

Tandis que je me brossais vigoureusement les dents, Edward découvrit un autre placard et me lança un regard amusé dans le miroir. Le second placard était rempli de rouleaux de papier toilette.

« Je n'y comprends rien, d'après le calendrier, ils ne sont restés qu'un mois. Il n'y a pas la place pour beaucoup de monde… Je me demande si nous ne sommes pas tombés sur des psychopathes. » railla-t-il.

« C'est une chance, n'y pensons plus et puis arrête d'insulter nos sauveurs ! »

La première nuit dans le lit le plus confortable au monde fut hélas perturbée par Edward. Il hurla en plein milieu de la nuit, il s'était levé et avait sûrement buté contre une porte ou autre chose car il lâcha plusieurs jurons.

« On a le pied marin mais pas le pied terrestre ? » me moquai-je en le surprenant dans le salon.

« Très drôle, j'ai du me casser un orteil. »

« C'est sûr… Essaie de ne pas faire trop de bruit quand tu te casseras la jambe ! Je voudrais dormir ! »

Je partis en courant avant qu'il ne puisse répondre. Je me rendormis facilement, j'étais exténuée.

Le lendemain après-midi, je le retrouvai dans la cuisine. Un poisson était en train de frire dans une poêle, l'odeur était écœurante.

« Je vois que tu as déjà commencé la pêche ! Ça pue ! »

« Le proprio est un passionné, il a un matériel dernier cri, je suis bien content de l'avoir trouvé. »

« On ne va pas se nourrir que de poissons ! Il faut aller inspecter les alentours. »

« C'est trop tard, son Altesse s'est réveillée tard, la nuit va tomber dans deux heures environ. »

« Ah… alors poisson ! » tentai-je de m'enthousiasmer.

Les jours suivants, nous explorions l'île mais pas avant d'avoir fabriqué un panneau au bout du débarcadère et avoir écrit SOS sur la plage. Tout sur cette île était paradisiaque et incitait à la romance, enfin de mon côté car Edward semblait me fuir. A chaque fois que je lui touchais le bras ou que je m'approchais trop près de lui, il trouvait toujours une astuce pour s'éloigner. Au bout d'une semaine, je décidai de lui parler de son attitude. Il était en train de vider un poisson et sifflotait.

« Bonne pêche ? »

« C'est un jeu d'enfant avec un matériel de pro. Tu devrais essayer ! »

« Non merci. »

Je m'approchai de lui et je sentis Edward se raidir mais il ne pouvait pas bouger cette fois-ci.

« Tu ne devais pas prendre une douche ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Après, je voudrais te parler d'abord. »

« Ok… »

« Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? Tu te crispes et déguerpis quand je m'approche trop de toi. »

« Si tu as remarqué, pourquoi tu continues à le faire ?! Tu ne t'es pas dit que j'avais mes raisons et que la moindre des choses était de respecter mon intimité ? » s'énerva Edward.

« Pffff tu parles comme une fille ! Allez, on ne va pas rester un an à se comporter comme des étrangers. Tout serait plus facile si tu faisais un effort. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi. »

« Si vraiment nous allons être bloqués un an ici, on devrait essayer d'être amis. »

« Tu as raison, je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi rustre. »

Il fit effectivement de gros efforts et de mon côté je dus en faire de plus gros pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. La nuit, il m'arrivait souvent de l'espionner. Il était si beau quand il dormait, il paraissait paisible et heureux. La journée, je le regardais quand il ne pouvait pas le remarquer. Était-ce la situation, la proximité avec un apollon ou bien une maladie tropicale qui avait réveillé mes hormones ? Elles m'avaient laissée tranquille durant mon adolescence, je n'avais connu qu'un homme ensuite et ça c'était mal fini. Edward était différent, unique, merveilleux. Chaque jour je lui trouvais une nouvelle qualité, ça me tuait de devoir rester loin de lui.

Alors que nous étions sur l'île depuis trois semaines, je décidai de le faire boire pour lui faire avouer ses secrets mais il refusa l'alcool et j'avais fini seule une bouteille de whisky, douze ans d'âge.

Quelques jours après, alors que nous construisions un « SOS » encore plus grand sur la plage, je tentai de le questionner.

« Tu as quelqu'un qui t'attend sur le continent ? »

« Non, je vis sur le paquebot presque toute l'année. Pourquoi ? »

« Pour savoir. »

« Et toi ? »

« Des rats. »

« Pardon ? »

« Une colonie de rats qui devaient passer une batterie de tests à mon retour de croisière… »

Il ne me posa pas plus de questions et je lui laissai son intimité. Plus tard, il voulut pêcher avant que la nuit ne tombe et décida de nager vers un banc de sable à deux cent mètres du rivage. Il parvint à tirer un petit canot en bois où il avait mis tout son matériel. Je le regardai partir, bizarrement inquiète. Quand il ne revint pas une heure plus tard, je partis à sa recherche. Je ne connaissais pas aussi bien que lui cette zone, je ne me baignais qu'au bord de l'eau. Même avec les jumelles, je ne pouvais pas le voir, les vagues étaient hautes. Je fouillai dans l'atelier où se trouvait le matériel de pêche et de camping. J'emportai deux lampes torches, un gilet de sauvetage, une bouteille d'eau et un canot de sauvetage gonflable.

Je mis près de quinze minutes pour atteindre le banc de sable, le soleil touchait presque l'océan. Sur une cinquante de mètres de carrés, quelques cocotiers avaient poussé. Je découvris Edward allongé, le visage rouge et gonflé, sa jambe droite était en sang.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » m'alarmai-je.

Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais renonça.

« Je pense que j'ai fait une insolation. »

« Et ta jambe ? »

« Je suis tombé quand je me suis évanoui. »

Je l'installai sur mes cuisses et lui fis boire toute l'eau puis je lui mouillai le visage. Il semblait très mal, je devais faire vite, la nuit tombait déjà et le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort.

« Edward, ne t'endors pas. »

Je dus aider Edward à marcher, il était très faible. Le retour à la villa se fit heureusement rapidement et quand enfin je le posai sur son lit, j'avais mal partout.

« Bella… encore… » murmura-t-il.

Il délirait depuis que je l'avais retrouvé, je me demandais si il était prudent de le laisser sans surveillance. Je partis chercher deux autres bouteilles d'eau et revins pour le faire boire le plus possible. Je caressais aussi ses lèvres, elles étaient desséchées mais toujours aussi tentantes.

« Je suis là Edward. » lui murmurai-je.

Je m'endormis à ses côtés en l'entendant répéter mon nom.

Je fus réveillée par le soleil, sa chambre était exposée à l'est, c'était impossible de ne pas être gêné à l'aube. Edward remua aussi je me tournai vers lui pour voir si il allait mieux. Quand il ouvrit ses yeux et me vit, il cria et dans sa précipitation à me fuir, il tomba à terre. Je décidai de m'en amuser plutôt que de me vexer.

« Alors tu vas mieux… » commentai-je.

« On a…on n'a pas… enfin tu vois ? »

« Quoi? Sois plus spécifique. »

« Ah ! Bella ! Ne joue pas ! »

« Crois-moi chéri, tu t'en serais souvenu si nous avions… enfin tu vois. »

Je lui fis un clin d'œil puis me levai. Je m'étirai quelques secondes, creusant mes reins, bombant ma poitrine, il resta immobile et silencieux.

« Tu as fait une insolation hier, je suis allée te chercher sur le banc de sable. Tu as pas mal déliré. »

« Tu es venu me chercher ? » s'étonna Edward.

« Évidemment. »

Je filai rapidement sous la douche, tentant d'ignorer le regard qu'il venait d'avoir pour moi, reconnaissant et aussi admiratif. Il devait vraiment me prendre pour une fille incapable et futile.

Les jours continuèrent de passer et peu à peu enfin Edward s'ouvrit à moi. Nous partagions plus de temps ensemble, parfois il me regardait comme s'il hésitait à me dire quelque chose. Pour lui montrer que je n'étais pas oisive et stupide, je le suivis dans ses parties de pêches et finalement, je m'y collais aussi.

Nous primes des habitudes, le matin, je me réveillais au son de la douche qu'il prenait. Je préparais alors le petit déjeuner et il me rejoignait. Nous mangions en silence mais l'esprit serein. Après que je me sois préparée, nous parlions de ce qu'il y avait à faire dans la journée. Edward était très strict quant à l'entretien de la maison, il voulait que les propriétaires ne puissent pas nous reprocher d'avoir abîmer leur paradis. Il cochait ensuite le calendrier et plus les croix se multipliaient, moins je regrettais de me retrouver coincée avec Edward. La matinée était consacrée à diverses tâches que nous faisions presque toujours à deux. Au déjeuner, le ton était léger, nous nous racontions un peu notre vie. Alors qu'il faisait la vaisselle, j'allais faire une sieste et il en faisait autant après. Nous passions tous nos après-midi devant la télé, il faisait bien trop chaud dehors. En fin de journée, nous partions faire une promenade pour cueillir des fruits et des fleurs.

« Voilà, ça fait trois mois aujourd'hui… Je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état se trouvent mes parents. » me dit Edward un matin.

« Pareil pour mes rats. » plaisantai-je.

« Tu n'as pas une pensée pour ta famille et tes amis ? »

« J'évite, c'est triste évidemment mais je me dis que nos retrouvailles les guériront de leur chagrin. »

« Tu as raison Bella. Il faut penser à ça. »

« Que dirais-tu si aujourd'hui, nous prenions une journée de congé. Je rêve d'une grande ballade sur l'île. »

Il hésita un instant puis me sourit et acquiesça. Nous préparâmes tout le nécessaire pour la sortie, la nourriture, l'eau, des maillots de bain, des vêtements de rechange, deux lampes torches et la trousse de secours. Edward se résolut à porter un pantalon de notre hôte, qui était apparemment plus petit que lui et donc le pantalon était ridiculement trop court.

« Ne te moque pas ! » me prévint-il en vain.

Je ne ris pas du pantalon mais de son air frustré.

« Allons-y Edward. »

La journée fut merveilleuse, il était tellement plus détendu, plus joyeux. Il s'extasia avec moi de la moindre trouvaille dans la petite jungle. Quand nous avions découvert une cascade, je me réjouis à l'avance de nager avec lui et de pouvoir l'admirer en maillot. Nous nous séparâmes le temps de nous changer.

« Je suis déçue, tu as mis le short de bain. » dis-je sérieusement.

Nous avions bien ri en découvrant quelques semaines plus tôt une collection de slips de bain. La propriétaire elle n'avait que des bikinis, je n'avait pas eu le choix et je fus satisfaite quand Edward me regarda puis rougit, comme à chaque fois qu'il me voyait aussi peu vêtue.

La cascade était haute de quelques mètres, nous la grimpâmes rapidement et une fois arrivés au sommet, Edward me tendit la main. Je la saisis et ensemble nous sautâmes en criant. Quand je refis surface, je sentis un bras enserrer ma taille. Je frissonnai de plaisir et me laissai aller contre son torse. Son souffle chaud se promena dans mon cou et même si notre étreinte ne dura que quelques secondes, ce fut le moment le plus torride que j'avais jamais vécu. Trois mois à vivre avec une bombe sexuelle m'avait rendu folle, j'espérais ne pas avoir imaginer son émoi.

Nous nageâmes dans le petit lac puis déjeunâmes sommairement.

« Nous devrions faire ça une fois par semaine. » rêvassai-je, en m'allongeant ensuite dans l'herbe.

« C'est effectivement très agréable. Mais de là à … »

« Edward, je t'arrête tout de suite ! Ne stresse pas, la maison est étincelante, rien ne traine, il n'y a pas de poussière. La seule chose qui trahirait notre présence c'est la grosse poubelle extérieure qui est pleine. »

« D'ailleurs je me disais que nous pourrions commencer un potager. Avec les déchets de nourriture, on ferait de l'engrais. L'hiver va bien finir par arriver et nous aurons moins de fruits. Il faut s'y préparer. »

« Tu ne relâches jamais la pression, hein ? »

Il m'avait tout raconté de son enfance et de son adolescence, il avait eu une vie normale, mais je ne savais rien des dernières années, ni de ce qui l'avait poussé à vivre en mer. Comment était-il devenu cet homme toujours en quête de contrôle ? Je m'étais souvent demandée si il était gay, et j'en eus soudain assez de ne pas le comprendre.

« Edward, tu es gay ? »

« Quoi ?! »

« Excuse-moi de demander, je voudrais te comprendre mieux. Tu m'as tellement fui… »

« Non, je ne suis pas gay, Bella. »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Quoi ? » répéta-t-il confus.

« Pourquoi tu agis comme ça ? Sincèrement, je n'ai jamais rencontré de garçon aussi… préoccupé de chaque détail, attentif et... Mince, tu ne bois jamais de bière ! »

Il me fit son désormais célèbre sourire en coin, quand il me trouvait un peu bête mais drôle.

« La bière ? »

« Ok je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience mais … »

Edward me fit taire en posant doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon cœur eut un raté, mon corps se statufia et mon âme soupira.

« Comment puis-je te prouver que je ne suis pas gay ? » murmura-t-il en reculant.

« En recommençant. »

Et il m'embrassa encore et encore. Il s'allongea à côté de moi, ses mains caressèrent mon visage et sa langue combattit la mienne. A bout de souffle, il posa son front contre le mien.

« Je ne peux pas me taire plus longtemps. J'ai cru que je ne serais qu'une distraction pour toi, j'ai cru que nous serions secourus plus tôt. Après tu serais repartie loin de moi. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant je te veux mais j'ai peur. Nous ne sommes pas dans la vraie vie, nous sommes seuls mais quand nous reviendrons aux États-Unis, que va-t-il se passer ? »

Il se redressa et tira sur ses cheveux.

« Tu penses encore ainsi ? » lui demandai-je tout en le forçant à me regarder.

« Tu es si lumineuse, vivante, belle, drôle. Tu ne peux pas vouloir de moi. »

« Mais je t'ai dit que je n'avais rien dans ma vie, je poursuis des études qui me lassent, je vis seule et ma famille est loin. Je n'ai pas de vrais amis, … Je n'ai rien qui me retient. »

« Vraiment, enfin je veux dire, tu serais prête à rester avec moi ? »

Serait-il en train de me demander en mariage ? Il dut comprendre ma confusion car il ajouta :

« Si tout se passe bien, n'allons pas trop vite. C'est juste que je ne veux pas d'une relation à longue distance. »

« Et toi ? Serais-tu prêt à ne plus passer le plus clair de ton temps sur un bateau ? »

« Oui… si j'ai quelqu'un, oui. »

Je lui souris puis l'embrassai à nouveau. Je réussis à le faire parler davantage, il me raconta brièvement avoir été largué avant l'université par sa copine et depuis il n'avait pas réussi à faire confiance. Il était toujours sur ses gardes et les rares rendez-vous qu'il avait acceptés par la suite avaient été désastreux. Il s'était finalement habitué à la solitude et puisqu'il rêvait de faire le tour du monde, il devint intendant sur mer.

La soirée fut paisible, après avoir diné (et débarrassé et fait la vaisselle !), Edward me proposa de nous promener sur la plage. Les yeux regardant dans la même direction, tendrement enlacés, j'espérais vraiment que jamais nous ne serions secourus. C'était si grisant d'être avec lui, et désormais qu'il était mon petit-ami (à défaut d'un autre terme plus mature) je n'avais plus envie d'être ailleurs. Mon café Latté Mocha de Starbuck ne me manquait plus, je m'inquiétais juste du soucis que je causais à mes proches, tout le reste ne comptait plus pour moi. J'étais amoureuse d'Edward, j'avais envie de le crier, de lui dire entre deux baisers.

Il passa une main sous mon t-shirt et gémit doucement. Ensemble, nous nous laissions tombés sur le sable et il m'attira sur lui. Ses lèvres semblaient vénérer les miennes ou bien était-ce l'inverse. Edward me faisait trembler, soupirer, rougir…

Je mis mes jambes de chaque côté de sa taille et me détachai de ses lèvres pour le regarder. Je n'avais qu'une envie, m'empaler sur son membre déjà si dur. Il grogna quand je frottai mon sexe contre le sien.

« Tu as une objection à me prendre tout de suite ? » lui dis-je sans pudeur.

Il me plaqua plus fort contre lui et pour répondre à ma question, il m'embrassa fougueusement. Nous nous levâmes ensuite et courûmes jusqu'à ma chambre. Je le déshabillai rapidement et pris un moment pour l'admirer. Edward rougit sous mon regard, m'excitant davantage. Il paraissait si prude, réservé, timide, je me faisais une joie de le dévergonder.

Les semaines suivantes furent idylliques, Edward était très prévenant avec moi. Il me traitait comme une reine jour et nuit, il m'offrait chaque jour des fleurs, se préoccupait de mon bien-être et j'avais réalisé qu'il le faisait depuis les premiers jours de notre exil mais sans vraiment le montrer.

Dans des gestes banals du quotidien, j'imaginais ce que pourrait être notre vie ensemble, après cet épisode insulaire. J'aimais me réveiller auprès de lui, cuisiner avec lui, me doucher avec lui, me chamailler avec lui, me réconcilier avec lui, lire tandis qu'il écoutait de la musique, …

Une nuit d'orage, la nature détruisit nos panneaux « SOS ». Quand nous le constatâmes, aucun de nous ne proposa d'en refaire.

Edward n'était plus obsédé par la bonne tenue de la maison mais par ma satisfaction sexuelle. Il se révéla un amant attentif et doux, au plus fort de nos étreintes il devenait sauvage, comme si quelque chose se débloquait en lui et qu'il pouvait se laisser aller à cent pour cent.

Après notre première fois, il avait paniqué car nous n'avions pas utilisé de protection. J'avais heureusement un cycle régulier et je l'avais rassuré, il y avait eu alors peu de chances que je sois tombée enceinte. Pour autant le problème n'était pas réglé. Edward tint avec moi un calendrier précis de mes cycles, ma connaissance en la matière m'aida beaucoup. Durant les jours les plus critiques, nous ne faisions pas l'amour mais nous nous donnions beaucoup de plaisir et nous passions de longues heures enlacés sur la plage.

Un matin j'insistai pour retourner au petit lac, quand bien même ça n'était pas le jour habituel. Edward aurait préféré rester à la maison, il n'aimait pas beaucoup faire l'amour à l'extérieur, pourtant il céda facilement. Nous passâmes la matinée à nous baigner et nous embrasser. Quand nos ventres crièrent famine, nous retournâmes à la maison. Sur le chemin du retour, nous entendîmes le bruit d'un moteur que l'on démarrait. Je me mis à courir jusqu'à la plage et je soupirai de dépit.

Edward me rejoignit, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il n'avait pas couru. Son visage était fermé, il fixait le bord de l'eau.

« Je suis désolée Edward. » lui dis-je en lui prenant la main tandis que le hors-bord disparaissait de l'horizon.

« Je me doute que tu l'es. » siffla-t-il avant de s'éloigner vers la maison.

« Au moins on sait que quelqu'un passe de temps en temps, on ne va pas croupir ici éternellement. » dis-je, faussement joyeuse.

« Tu as donc tellement hâte de me quitter ? »

Il haussa les épaules et me tourna le dos obstinément.

« Pas du tout ! Edward, on est d'accord que l'on ne veut pas rester ici toute notre vie ?! »

Il se fermait, j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir désamorcer la dispute et qu'il tente de briser ce lien entre nous.

« Si tu ne t'étais pas retrouvée bloquée sur cette île avec moi, jamais tu ne m'aurais accordé un regard ! » me lança-t-il.

« Edward c'est faux et tu le sais. Ce que l'on partage tous les deux, c'est si fort, si profond… Tu ne penses pas ? »

« Tu es trop bien pour moi. Dès que l'on va être secouru, tu repartiras vivre ta vie et tu m'oublieras. » éluda-t-il.

« Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ?! Pourquoi tu te sous estimes en permanence ? »

« Ne change pas de sujet Bella. »

« Je veux savoir, je veux te comprendre. » m'énervai-je.

« Pourquoi ? »

Je me postai face à lui mais il refusa de rencontrer mon regard. J'étais désespérée, j'avais l'impression qu'il piétinait mon cœur sans aucun regret et pourtant je savais que cela ne cachait que sa peur d'être rejeté.

« Parce que je t'aime Edward. » lui déclarai-je en l'emprisonnant dans mes bras.

Il inspira fortement, je redoutai sa réaction, allait-il me repousser ?

« Je t'aime tellement Bella. J'ai peur de te perdre. »

« Ça n'arrivera pas, je te le promets. Je n'ai jamais aimé comme je t'aime. »

Il me regarda avec amour et m'embrassa avec empressement. Un peu plus tard, il me fit l'amour tout en me répétant qu'il m'aimait. Rien n'aurait pu être plus merveilleux…

Trois jours plus tard, alors que je m'endormais en regardant la lune illuminer l'océan, bercée par la voix d'Edward, le bruit d'un moteur fit éclater notre petite bulle. Aucun de nous deux n'avait envie de partir, nous avions évoqué avec enthousiasme ces derniers jours la possibilité de rester encore six mois sur l'île. Hélas, nous étions des naufragés ici, nous n'avions pas le droit de rester indéfiniment dans ce coin de paradis.

La mort dans l'âme, nous nous levâmes et nous habillâmes. Nous allâmes ensuite vers la plage pour faire la connaissance de notre maudit sauveteur.

« Bonsoir, la personne chargée de l'entretien de ma maison m'a informé qu'il y avait des visiteurs. » nous dit aimablement un homme jeune, blond et très beau.

« Bonsoir monsieur. Nous avons échoué par miracle sur votre île. Sans aucun moyen de prévenir des secours, nous avons du vivre chez vous ces six derniers mois. Nous sommes désolés. »

« Ne le soyez pas. Je suis Carlisle Cullen. »

« Edward Masen et voici ma fiancée, Bella Swan. »

En disant les derniers mots, Edward avait serré plus fort ma main et j'en fis autant pour lui signifier que j'étais d'accord.

« Allons à l'intérieur un instant, voulez-vous ? » nous proposa M. Cullen.

Edward lui raconta brièvement notre épopée des six derniers mois puis insista pour que le propriétaire constate que la maison était en bon état. M. Cullen nous demanda de réunir nos affaires (ce qui ne prit que quelques minutes) pour retourner au plus tôt à terre. Je laissai couler quelques larmes quand, assise dans le hors-bord, je vis « notre maison » disparaître.

En débarquant à terre, M. Cullen nous conduisit dans un hôtel de luxe à Rio. J'allais donc finalement dans cette ville, quelle ironie, nous n'étions pas si loin. Edward avait insisté pour qu'il ne prenne rien à sa charge mais notre hôte était généreux et romantique.

« Ma femme me tuerait si je vous laissais dans la nature. Elle sera touchée d'avoir accueilli un couple aussi charmant. »

« Merci M. Cullen. »

« Appelez moi Carlisle. »

« Vous n'avez pas idée comme nous avons été heureux chez vous. » lui dis-je tout en dévorant du regard Edward.

« J'en suis très touché, c'est un vrai nid d'amour, n'est-ce pas? Nous partirons demain soir, je suis venu en avion privé, je vous ramènerai. Dites-moi simplement où. »

Une fois de plus Edward s'opposa à tant de générosité mais Carlisle pointa le fait que toutes façons nous n'avions aucun moyen de paiement. Sans passeports, il ne nous aurait été impossible de rentrer aux États-Unis, notre sauveteur nous assura que la corruption aidant, nous ne rencontrerions aucun problème à quitter le pays.

À notre réveil dans un lit immense mais inconnu, nous étions Edward et moi totalement perdus et encore plus tristes que la veille. Je sentais bien que mon amant était anxieux sur l'après, épuisés la veille nous n'en avions pas discuté.

En mordillant une tartine, en sous vêtements sur la terrasse de notre suite, je me lançai.

« Tu penses que je pourrais venir chez toi ? »

« Et tes études ? »

« J'ai raté la date des examens et comme je te l'ai dit, je n'aurais jamais du poursuivre dans cette voie. Je déteste Seattle, Chicago a l'air sympa. » répondis-je en lui prenant la main sur la table.

« Oui, mais on ira ou tu voudras, l'important pour moi est que nous restions ensemble. »

« Pour moi aussi, je suis prête à te suivre n'importe où Edward. »

Il se leva pour m'embrasser avec tendresse puis me caressa la joue.

« Et pourquoi ne pas changer de décor, définitivement ? » proposa-t-il.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Je suis devenu accro au soleil et à te voir tous les jours en maillot… » me lança-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Après une heure passée au dessus d'une carte des États-Unis, nous ne réussîmes pas à être enthousiastes. Puis Edward tourna la carte où se cachaient les territoires non limitrophes tels que l'Alaska et Hawaï… C'était l'évidence même, nous allions vivre sur l'île du pacifique, loin de ce que nous avions été l'un sans l'autre, loin de notre famille et de ce que l'on attendait de nous. Pour rien au monde je ne voulais être ailleurs que sur une île au soleil avec Edward.

Carlisle fut étonné que nous ne rentrions pas chez nous, il accepta volontiers de nous conduire à Hawaï. Puis nous joignîmes nos proches, si heureux de nous savoir vivants. J'annonçai à mes parents que j'allais vivre à Hawaï avec Edward et leur racontai le minimum sur mon amoureux. Edward en fit autant et reçut plus de félicitations que moi.

 **Épilogue**

 **PDV Carlisle**

Ils étaient si parfaits l'un pour l'autre, je l'avais remarqué au premier coup d'œil. Ils furent très affectés de quitter l'île d'Esmé, j'étais néanmoins persuadé qu'il leur fallait retourner à la civilisation. Leur destination m'étonna, je m'étais renseigné sur eux en arrivant à l'hôtel. Ils ne se connaissaient apparemment pas avant de disparaître du bateau de croisière. Leurs familles n'avaient aucun lien et vivaient à des milliers de kilomètres l'une de l'autre.

Je téléphonai ensuite à Esmé pour la prévenir.

« C'est si romantique ! » s'extasia-t-elle après que je lui ai raconté ma rencontre avec Bella et Edward.

« Ils sont vraiment attendrissants tous les deux. »

« Heureusement que la femme de ménage avaient remarqué leur présence… ils auraient pu y rester un an ! »

« J'ai dans l'idée que ça ne leur aurait pas déplu. »

Esmé ne dit rien quelques secondes, je la connaissais suffisamment bien pour savoir à quoi elle pensait.

« On devrait leur prêter l'île tous les ans, pour leurs vacances. »

« Tu es si bonne mon amour. »

« Je veux tous les détails quand tu rentreras. Je vais demander à Jasper de contacter leurs parents pour récupérer leurs affaires, il s'occupera de les leur faire parvenir à Hawaï. »

« Bonne idée, je dois te laisser… tu me manques mon amour. »

« Toi aussi Carlisle. Je n'ai plus gout à rien sans toi. »

Elle soupira faussement désespérée, nous étions toujours aussi amoureux qu'au premier jour mais au bout de quatre vingt ans, nous avions appris à être séparés quelques jours. Une chose était sûre, nos retrouvailles allaient être explosives.

Soixante et onze ans plus tard, nos prétendus aïeuls reçurent l'avis de décès d'Edward et Bella, morts l'un après l'autre à un âge avancé. Ils n'avaient pas quitté Hawaï et jusqu'à dix ans plus tôt, ils avaient passé deux semaines chaque année sur l'île d'Esmé.

« Je les envie tout de même. » nous dit Rosalie en tenant dans ses mains la missive.

« Je sais ma chérie… » la consola Emmett.

« Ils ont eu une vie merveilleuse, il faut se souvenir de cela. » déclara Alice.

Esmé était la plus touchée par leur disparition, c'était inévitable certes. Nous leur avions rendu visite les premières années chez eux, nous avions tous rencontré leur premier enfant, un garçon nommé Edward Junior. Quand notre âge supposé ne fut plus crédible, nous nous étions faits passés pour morts auprès d'eux. Par amitié et reconnaissance, ils avaient nommé leur deuxième enfant Carlisle. Ils avaient vraiment été heureux et j'avais une pincée d'orgueil en pensant qu'Esmé et moi y étions pour quelque chose.

Quelques semaines plus tard, nous nous rendîmes tous à Hawaï pour leur rendre un dernier hommage anonyme. En leur honneur, Esmé sculpta leur silhouette sur la plage de son île. À jamais, les deux amants regardaient dans la même direction et tendrement enlacés.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _OK ça se finit sur une note triste mais c'était dans l'ordre des choses… Qui a deviné avant l'épilogue que les Cullen étaient des vampires ?_

* * *

Reviews reçues lors de la première publication

jennifer2601 chapter 41 . Nov 10, 2014

Très belle histoire et moi je trouve la fin très jolie. Il y avait quelque indices qui faisait penser a eux mais je ne me suis pas trop poser la question. Je voulais savoir combien de temps il allait craquer

lylyrose54 chapter 41 . Nov 9, 2014

Tres belle histoire, et non je n'avais pas deviné.

nicky XYZ chapter 41 . Jan 20, 2014

j'ai adoré !

euh je n'avais pas deviné pour les cullen ;)

bonne continuation !

bises

peyton36 chapter 41 . Dec 15, 2013

super histoire

romeila chapter 41 . Dec 13, 2013

pour cette merveilleuse histoire ,je l'ai adoré.

puceron52 chapter 41 . Dec 13, 2013

bonsoir

Elle est très belle elle aussi, j'ai vraiment aimé…

Pour se qui est des vampires; la quantité les papier toilette m'a un peu étonnée mais sans plus, ce n'est que les 80 ans de vie commune qui m'ont fait comprendre

Et pour les dizaines d'os qu'il te reste j'ai pas changé je suis tjs preneuse bon courage et grrrrrrrrroos bisous

birginie chapter 41 . Dec 13, 2013

j'adooooore cet os il est trop mimi bravo

sand91 chapter 41 . Dec 13, 2013

pas mal je me suis douté un peu qu'il se trouvais bien sur sur ils d'Esmée

Lily-Rose-Bella chapter 41 . Dec 13, 2013

C'était une chouette histoire, mais triste à la fin mais inévitable comme tu dis! ;)

J'ai compris que Carlisle était vampire dès qu'il dit que ça fait 80 ans qu'il est avec Esme ;)


	23. 23 - Aurore et Crépuscule

_Un OS sur Carlisle et Esmé pour une fois ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **OS – Aurore et Crépuscule**

 **Couple : Carlisle et Esmé  
Rating : T  
PDV : Alterné**

* * *

 **Londres, 1664**

 **PDV Carlisle**

L'aurore pointait, me réveillant ainsi que mon père. J'étais épuisé, occupé chaque nuit depuis deux mois à traquer les monstres sortis de l'imagination de mon père. La vie de pasteur ne lui suffisait plus, il s'était pris pour un traqueur de vampires. Si je ne m'étais pas tant inquiété pour sa santé, je l'aurais laissé errer dans les rues la nuit.

Après l'office du matin, un homme voulut se confesser et comme souvent depuis plusieurs mois, mon père le chassa bien vite, son intolérance s'étendait aussi à ses fidèles. L'homme quoiqu'il ait fait aurait dû être reçu avec bienveillance et être écouté mais mon père refusait désormais de perdre son temps avec des âmes noircies.

Je piquai du nez toute la matinée sur mon étude et lorsque mon père me rejoignit pour le déjeuner, il se mit en colère.

« Pourras-tu un jour accomplir quelque chose ?! »

« Père, je suis épuisé. » plaidai-je.

« Va dormir, j'irai seul ce soir. »

Je me levai et posai ma main sur son épaule.

« Non, père. Je ne crois pas que des vampires se trouvent en notre cité. Nous n'avons rien trouvé depuis votre dernière sortie. »

Sa condition physique ne lui permettait même plus de suivre certaines processions.

« Tu sais qu'ils sont vicieux et méfiants. Je les ai vus, ils sont blancs comme la neige et leurs yeux rouges brillent dans le noir... Tu dois continuer de chercher ! » s'emporta-t-il.

« Père... »

« Un homme vient de me dire qu'il a vu un monstre dans la forêt de Twickenham, il y a deux jours. Un vampire ! Il a vu des yeux rouges. Il faut y aller ce soir. »

« Bien père, j'irai mais si je ne trouve rien, consentirez-vous à abandonner votre quête ? »

Il s'assit, pensif en apparence mais en pleine réflexion, je le savais en train de chercher une parade.

« Je suppose que nous devrions effectivement nous concentrer sur autre chose, comme te trouver une épouse. » lâcha-t-il.

« Père... » soupirai-je en contenant ma rancune.

Il savait pourtant que je voulais finir mes études de théologie avant.

« Nous en reparlerons, mon fils, vas donc te reposer quelques heures, tu dois partir avant les vêpres. »

« Bien Père. »

Je dormis ne pensant à rien comme souvent, depuis le début de cette croisade j'avais perdu mes illusions et mes espoirs d'une vie simple.

Je sellai mon cheval et me mis en route en milieu d'après-midi et arrivai près d'une heure plus tard. La forêt était dense et animée, la nature se préparait pour la nuit. Le crépuscule allait tomber d'un instant à l'autre et tout en me dirigeant vers une trouée, j'admirais les bois dans la lumière faiblissante.

Soudain un grognement résonna, effrayant non seulement mon cheval mais toute la faune. Le silence se fit alors pesant, mon instinct me commandait de vite fuir mais ma raison me conseillait de chercher encore.

Je vis tout d'un coup trois hommes aux yeux rouges sortir de derrière les arbres et m'encercler lentement. La clairière presque féérique devint pour moi une arène, les hommes éructèrent tels des bêtes affamées. Mon cheval rua plusieurs fois mais je le retins en tirant sur les rênes. Je ne voulais pas leur montrer ma peur, je puisai en moi le courage et affrontai ce que je n'avais pas cru possible. Je sortis de ma veste mon crucifix et le brandit vers les trois monstres, ils n'avaient vraiment rien d'humain. Leurs lèvres étaient couvertes de sang, leurs mains étaient crochues, prêtes à me mettre en pièce.

Le temps s'était suspendu, j'aurais pu soutenir leurs regards de longues heures, à vrai dire j'étais surtout étonné et inquiet qu'ils n'aient pas encore attaqué. Telle une apparition divine, une femme apparut bientôt face à moi, calmement elle se joignit aux autres mais ne paraissait pas être pareille. Ses yeux étaient noirs et ses gestes n'avaient rien de bestial. Son visage, le plus beau qu'il m'ait été donné de voir ne reflétait aucune expression. Elle parla tout bas à ces créatures et ils ricanèrent avant de disparaître.

« Reprends ta route. » me dit-elle ensuite d'une voix doucereuse.

« Étaient-ils des vampires ? »

« Reprends ta route. » répéta-t-elle durement.

« En es-tu un ? »

« Adieu. »

« Attends ! »

Elle s'éloigna trop vite et s'évanouit dans la nature qui redevint bruyante peu après. Je galopai hors de la forêt et en direction de Londres. Durant le voyage, je tentai de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Une phrase se répétait dans ma tête: 'Ils existaient'. Toutes ces créatures démoniaques contre lesquels mon père nous mettait tous en garde, ils étaient vrais. Ils coexistaient avec nous, dans les pénombres d'un monde inconnu des humains. Dans le secret et l'horreur, ils agissaient avant de disparaitre. Moi qui avais cru à des histoires anciennes basées sur l'ignorance, il n'en était rien. Et les vampires existaient, ils étaient mauvais et diaboliques. Le crucifix n'avait pas du tout effrayé les monstres, voilà qui allait déplaire à mon père et je ne leur avais pas jeté de l'eau bénite, cela me paraissait de toute façon dérisoire.

La lune était haute quand je rentrai chez moi, mon père dormait déjà aussi je me couchai près de lui en silence mais ne pus me reposer. Je revoyais encore le visage de la femme. Ravalant ma peur et la certitude qu'elle était aussi une suppôt de Satan, je voulais juste me la remémorer tel un ange au crépuscule.

Mon père fut extatique au réveil en apprenant ma trouvaille, il alla rameuter ses partisans pour une battue d'ici quatre jours, lors de la pleine lune. Plus tard la nouvelle d'un massacre en bordure des bois de Twickenham nous parvint et l'effervescence gagna le groupe de valeureux.

Après l'office des vêpres, mon père insista pour continuer son étude et s'installa sous la lourde croix en bois brut qu'il avait accrochée dans son temple près de trente ans plus tôt. Je retournai dans notre petite habitation, accolée au lieu de prières et préparai notre dîner. J'attendis deux heures mon père mais il ne vint pas aussi je me décidai à le forcer à venir se restaurer.

Je le trouvai en pleine discussion avec une personne cachée sous une lourde cape grise. Il paraissait fasciné, ses mots sortaient doucement comme pour ne pas choquer son interlocuteur.

« Père. » appelai-je en m'approchant d'eux.

La cape dévoila alors un visage connu, celui de la femme de la forêt et mon sang se glaça. Dans la lumière pieuse des cierges, elle m'apparaissait telle qu'elle était réellement. Sa peau était trop pâle, ses dents trop blanches, ses yeux trop noirs, ses gestes trop gracieux, elle n'était pas sauvage mais tout aussi dangereuse que ces vampires.

« Père partez, vite. » le pressai-je en tentant de ne pas perdre mon calme.

« Mais Carlisle... »

« Votre dîner vous attend, je suis certain que votre fidèle pourra revenir demain. »

Elle me regardait, amusée.

« Votre fils a raison William. Je dois partir. » ajouta la diablesse de sa voix chaude.

Je les suivis jusqu'à la porte du temple, mon père me lança un regard inquiet et je lui souris maladroitement.

« Je vais aller prier pour avoir des forces lorsque nous débusquerons ces démons. » lui dis-je et il rentra chez nous.

Je fis face à la femme qui me dévisagea sans gêne.

« Je sais qui tu es, démone. » lui crachai-je.

« Tu ne sais rien, tu es encore un enfant. »

Sa voix mélodieuse tentait de me séduire, comme elle l'avait fait avec mon père sûrement.

« Sauve-toi d'ici et cache-toi car je jure de te retrouver et de te tuer ! »

« Tu sais où me trouver, je n'ai pas peur de toi Carlisle Cullen. » répliqua-t-elle.

Elle disparut dans la pénombre en riant doucement. Ma nuit fut pire que la veille, le visage de la femme me hantait et elle n'était plus souriante dans mes rêves. Elle allait me tuer, pourtant quelque chose en moi était révolté car je l'avais menacée, car j'avais envisagé sa mort et ce quelque chose semblait bien être mon cœur.

La journée du lendemain, je prétendis être trop fatigué pour sortir de chez nous. Mon père conservait hors du temple des ouvrages traitant des démons et des mythologies païennes. Je passai en revue tous ces ouvrages, trouvant les histoires de Lilith, de succubes, de sirènes, de harpies, tant de démons femelles, et toujours un point commun, leur beauté. Cette... femme, celle qui hantait mes pensées n'étaient rien de tout cela, je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Si elle était un vampire, comme ces bêtes... non, je ne voulais pas l'envisager. Malgré les évidences, malgré les avertissements, malgré tout ce que j'avais bien pu lire sur des hommes séduits et pervertis, je voulais la revoir. Ses yeux noirs profonds et brillants, ses lèvres charnues et son visage d'ange n'étaient que des pièges et mon cœur était noirci par elle.

Mon père se coucha plus tôt qu'à l'habitude, me donnant l'occasion d'aller au plus tôt débusquer cette femme. Sûrement je reprendrais le dessus sur mes pensées ridicules, en contemplant sa beauté inhumaine, j'oublierais mon inclination.

Elle m'attendait dans la petite clairière, assise dans l'herbe et les fleurs, son visage lumineux sous la lune. Sereinement, elle me fit signe de la rejoindre et je le fis, sans réfléchir, fasciné par sa beauté et sa grâce.

« Quel est ton nom ? » parvins-je à articuler.

« Esméralda. »

« Te voilà loin de ta terre. » relevai-je en pensant à l'Espagne des Maures que mon père détestait tant.

« Tu n'as pas idée. Je fuis depuis si longtemps pour ne pas devenir un monstre. »

« Tu es un monstre. »

« Alors pour ne pas devenir pire, si tu préfères. » me concéda-t-elle.

Elle me regardait en souriant, narquoise et arrogante, elle pensait m'avoir séduit et soumis. Elle se trompait, j'avais beau l'admirer, je n'oubliais pas ce qu'elle était et quel destin funeste je lui réservais.

« Je ne préfère rien, rien ! »

Elle jeta alors un long couteau devant moi et me mit au défi.

« Qu'attends-tu pour me tuer ? Cette dague atteindra-t-elle mon cœur ? »

« Tu n'en as pas. »

« Ai-je une âme? »

« Non. » répondis-je avec assurance.

« Ai-je une conscience ? »

« Non. »

« Ai-je une chance de rédemption ? »

Je restai muet, elle avait changé d'attitude et dans ma colère je ne l'avais pas encore remarqué. Elle cherchait des réponses à ses questions et voulait croire que l'absolution était possible.

« Je ne suis pas celui qui peut te répondre. » lui répondis-je en me noyant dans ses prunelles noires.

« Ton père aurait pu, si tu ne m'avais pas chassée. »

« Mon père t'aurait condamnée à l'instant où il aurait su. »

« Qu'est donc devenu le droit d'asile ? »

« Pas pour toi. » dis-je doucement.

« En effet, je n'ai ma place nulle part. »

J'aurais du répondre que sa place était en enfer, loin des âmes innocentes de ce monde, loin de moi. Mais j'en étais incapable et comme si elle le savait, son corps se tendit vers moi, m'enivrant sur l'heure de son odeur fleurie et sucrée.

« Où sont tes compagnons ? » continuai-je.

« Je ne les connais pas. »

« Qui étaient-ils ? »

« Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Je dois au moins respecter cette loi. » répliqua-t-elle.

Elle se leva et commença à s'enfoncer dans l'épaisse forêt. Mes jambes bougèrent et je la suivis sans savoir pourquoi, sans vouloir comprendre en fait.

« Ma vie n'est pas faite pour toi, jeune Carlisle. »

Dans son regard, je vis le conflit qu'elle se livrait, raison contre cœur. Ressentait-elle aussi cette attraction entre nous ? Allait-elle y céder ou bien m'épargner ?

« Reste, cette nuit au moins. Tu ne me feras pas de mal. » lui dis-je.

Je ne savais d'où me venait ce courage et cette certitude, Esméralda n'était pas maléfique et encore moins dangereuse, c'était clair désormais. Elle revint s'assoir à mes côtés encore plus proche et délicatement, elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je sentais son souffle dans mon cou, provoquant mon désir. Je croisai rapidement mes jambes et tuai dans l'oeuf mes pensées impures.

« Tu es un vampire. » lui dis-je au bout de quelques minutes.

Elle ne nia pas.

« Tu n'es pas comme eux... tu ne me sembles pas capable de tuer. »

« Je le suis et j'ai déjà tué. » affirma-t-elle avec tristesse.

« Les légendes sont-elles vraies? »

« Ça dépend des quelles... »

« Tu bois du sang. »

« Je n'ai pas d'autres choix. »

« Ces autres vampires ressemblaient à des bêtes. » continuai-je bien décidé à la différencier d'eux.

« Ils ne sont pas civilisés, ils ont manqué de retenue et de discrétion. »

« Sont-ils toujours dans les environs ? »

« Non, je les avais dénoncé il y a quelques semaines, ils étaient hors de contrôle. A cause d'eux, j'ai failli être découverte de nombreuses fois. »

« Tu veux dire qu'ils sont vraiment morts ? »

« Je crois bien. Ne me pose plus de questions, nous serions en danger toi et moi. »

« Je dirais à mon père qu'il n'y a plus de vampires. »

« Tu me protèges ? » s'amusa-t-elle.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle agissait sans peur, elle devait se douter que partout en Europe, des hommes, autoproclamés soldats de dieu, traquaient les démons.

« Ils sont déterminés à débusquer des vampires. »

« Je suis plus forte que mille hommes. Regarde. »

Une seconde plus tard, elle avait déserté mon côté et déracinait un chêne. Elle le jeta ensuite et il se fracassa contre d'autres arbres. La nature se tut, comme deux nuits plus tôt, elle savait qu'un prédateur rôdait.

« Je te crois. Qu'en est-il du crucifix et de l'eau bénite ? »

« Ma race existait bien avant Jésus. »

Je me rembrunis et songeai aux mythologies antiques, si elle était immortelle, la traque et la lutte étaient réellement vaines.

« Ils viendront dans deux jours. »

« Je partirai avant. Merci Carlisle. »

Elle s'était assise de nouveau, sa tête lovée dans mon cou et ses mains me forcèrent à l'enlacer.

« Pourquoi es-tu si froide? »

« Parce que je suis déjà morte. Mais toi... jeune Carlisle... tu es chaud, jamais je n'aurais cru ressentir la chaleur un jour. »

« Pourquoi tu me prends pour un enfant ? » relevai-je, me renfrognant puérilement.

« Tu as quel âge ? »

« Vingt-trois ans. »

« Ah... j'en ai vingt. »

« Alors je suis plus âgé que toi. » relevai-je, quelque peu satisfait.

« Tu es si innocent, bon, tu ressembles à un ange. » me déclara-t-elle, son regard noir profond me semblait tendre.

Ma mère m'avait si souvent dit ces mots, je la regrettais encore plus à cet instant, songeant qu'à elle seule j'aurais pu confier mon tourment.

La nuit noire nous enveloppa, je me crus coupé du monde et non plus soumis à ma condition d'humain.

« Je me suis trompé. » admis-je, soulagé et plein d'espoir.

« A quel propos ? »

« Tu as une âme et dieu peut t'absoudre. »

« Une absolution ne serait valide que si je changeais, hors je ne peux pas changer ce que je suis. »

Je la serrai encore plus étroitement contre moi, mon cœur cognait fort dans ma poitrine comme s'il voulait entrer dans celle d'Esméralda et remplacer son coeur qui ne battait plus.

L'aurore nous cueillit, nous fûmes étonnés tous deux que le temps soit passé si vite. Je devais rejoindre mon père, il allait se réveiller et découvrirait mon absence. J'allais devoir lui mentir, je ne pourrais jamais rien lui dire sur Esméralda.

« Je dois rentrer chez moi. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Puis-je revenir au crépuscule ? »

« Je resterai là. » promit-elle.

Je chevauchai sous les rayons orangés de l'aube, ma course ne serait pas assez rapide aussi je m'arrêtai à une fermette au bord de la Tamise et y achetai des victuailles. Comme je le craignais mon père m'accueillit fraichement. Il avait trop souvent vu de jeunes gens de mon âge se fourvoyer dans les pubs de la ville, s'enivrer et se salir avec des prostituées.

« Tu y es retourné ? »

« Non. » mentis-je.

« Où as-tu passé la nuit ? »

« Ici, je me suis levé plus tôt pour te ramener des œufs et du lait frais. »

Je sortis de ma sacoche mes achats et vis au fond le couteau d'Esméralda. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle l'y avait glissé. Plus tard, quand je fus enfin seul, je pris la lame entre mes mains. Elle était usée mais toujours tranchante, le manche était incrusté de pierres rouges et parsemé de croissants de lune gravés.

Ce jour là, Esméralda occupa toutes mes pensées, chacun de mes gestes était hâté pour la rejoindre plus vite, chacune de mes paroles était brève pour ne pas retarder mon retour à ses côtés. À la hâte, je réunis quelques affaires, cette nuit je voulais suivre Esméralda, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Ma bohémienne m'avait ensorcelé et j'étais sa victime consentante, rien n'aurait pu changer cela.

Quand enfin le soleil entama sa descente dans le ciel, je m'empressai de quitter le temple. Mes pas me guidèrent rapidement hors de la ville. En dépassant le dernier pont de Londres, je me sentis soudain happé sous terre. Sorties d'un enchevêtrement de bois et de boue, quatre mains glacées m'agrippèrent avec force pour me tirer vers elles. Deux vampires aux yeux rouges me plaquèrent ensuite dans cette cache. Je sus que j'allais mourir, ils n'avaient rien de rustre comme les premiers que j'avais rencontrés, ils étaient bien habillés et propres. Leurs regards cependant ne me cachaient de leur inhumanité et de leur cruauté.

« Où allais-tu? »

Je ne répondis pas, j'avais peur certes, j'étais surtout prudent.

« As-tu rencontré des vampires? »

« Il ne semble pas terrorisé. » remarqua le plus fin des deux.

« Il l'a vue... Tu t'es amouraché d'Esméralda? Tu n'es rien qu'un repas pour elle. Que les humains sont stupides! » ricana le deuxième, une véritable montagne de muscles.

Ils continuèrent à me questionner au sujet d'Esméralda et de trois autres vampires, sans doute ceux qui avaient failli me tuer, trois nuits plus tôt. Mais pour rien au monde, je ne leur aurais avoué quelque chose. Le plus grand grogna et une seconde après, ses crocs se plantèrent dans mes poignets, dans mon cou, dans mes épaules, dans mes mains. Mon corps s'embrasa et une douleur insoutenable me statufia. Je les entendais rire, je les voyais tourner autour de moi se demandant si ils devaient m'achever ou me laisser devenir comme eux pour mieux me torturer après.

Dans un moment de délire, je crus entendre la voix de mon père et des cris d'hommes effrayés. Cela se passait réellement, l'horreur se confirma quand mon corps fut soulevé et que je vis les vampires éventrer mes sauveteurs. Mon père fut celui qui me sortit de ce piège, il me traîna longtemps dans les rues sombres, son habit de pasteur tint éloigné les prostituées et les mauvais garçons, ou peut-être était-ce mon corps sanguinolent et mes cris de bête féroce.

Il récita des prières, il enchaîna les suppliques envers dieu, il lui demandait de me sauver, de me rendre humain à nouveau car lui comme moi savions ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je me transformai en vampire, en démon, en monstre et malgré tout son amour pour moi, il n'hésiterait pas à m'achever si aucun miracle ne se produisait.

Au bout de deux journées et deux nuits à hurler et à brûler en dedans, mon père considéra que j'étais perdu. Il fit les dernières prières d'usage et s'excusa auprès de dieu de me recommander à lui alors que j'étais déjà damné. Il avait trouvé le poignard dans ma sacoche et l'enfonça dans mon cœur. Ma conscience s'éteignit, je sombrai alors que mon cœur s'enflammait.

 **_oOo_**

 _ **Un siècle plus tard, 1764 - Volterra**_

 **PDV Esmé**

« Entre ma chère. »

« Maîtres. » dis-je en m'inclinant devant les rois des vampires.

« Ton temps parmi nous est bientôt écoulé. As-tu choisi ? » me questionna Aro.

« Sauf votre respect, je voudrais partir d'ici. » annonçai-je.

« Et devenir une nomade ? »

« Je n'ai rien ici ou ailleurs, j'aimerais juste voyager. »

« Tu as appris la leçon néanmoins. » minauda Aro avec suffisance.

« Oui. » répliquai-je sèchement ce qui n'échappa pas à Caius qui siffla.

Oui, j'avais appris la leçon, elle avait été couteuse et douloureuse mais j'avais compris. Je ne devais plus me montrer, aller dans des lieux de religion et surtout pas interagir avec des humains.

Aro me fit un signe pour me signifier que je pouvais sortir de leur salle des jugements, cette même salle où près d'un siècle plus tôt, Démétri et Félix m'avaient ramenée et soumise à la volonté des souverains sanguinaires. Aro m'avait sondée puis raconté à ses frères ce que j'avais avoué à Carlisle. Il nuança la gravité de mon geste car Carlisle avait seul découvert ma nature. Il avait voté pour me libérer puisque ses deux gardes avaient tué les trois vampires responsables de massacres à Londres. Caius avait voté pour ma mise à mort immédiate, arguant que je ne serais jamais capable d'être un vampire normal. Marcus m'avait sauvée, il avait voté en dernier et opté pour ma relaxe également. Caius céda mais exigea que je reste un siècle prisonnière à Volterra pour que je puisse apprendre à ne plus compromettre notre monde. Et ainsi fut fait.

S'ils savaient comme je m'en fichais, j'aurais préféré la mort. Je vivais un vrai purgatoire, mes souvenirs me servaient de passe-temps et de punition : j'avais tué un homme bon, jeune et pur. Il avait payé le prix de ma curiosité et de ma solitude. Carlisle Cullen avait été tué, Démétri et Félix s'en étaient assurés. Ils ne m'avaient rien caché de la nuit où j'avais attendu Carlisle. A l'aube, ils étaient venus à moi, déterminés à me ramener à Volterra.

Je maudirais à jamais le jour où, cent quarante sept ans plus tôt, j'avais croisé la route de Heidi. Elle m'avait invitée à Volterra et promit des repas à foison. Je l'avais suivie uniquement dans l'espoir de ne plus être seule. Aro m'avait soumis à son don, rejouant dans sa tête ma vie humaine dont j'avais oublié moi-même certains détails. Il vit comme j'avais été chassée à treize ans de l'orphelinat de Barcelone en Espagne, accusée d'être « une saleté de bohémienne sorcière et perverse ». Le directeur, un curé vil, avait tenté de me violer et je l'avais blessé grâce à un couteau qui ne me quittait jamais, ma seule possession en ce monde, le même couteau que j'avais donné à Carlisle. J'avais alors suivi d'autres bohémiens, gagnant leur protection en volant des passants dans les rues animées de Castille, en me défendant et en jurant comme un homme.

A vingt ans, ma vie cessa quand au détour d'une ruelle mal famée, un vampire m'avait mordue puis presque vidée de mon sang. Il m'avait emmenée dans une cabane et me donna un corps à boire dès que j'ouvris les yeux, puis un autre et encore un autre. Quand je fus repue, il m'expliqua ce que j'étais devenue. Il cherchait une compagne et j'avais du le tuer pour préserver mon existence. Il n'aurait sans doute pas du me nourrir et me donner un aperçu de mes capacités avant de me clamer. J'avais trainé son corps démembré et y avais mis le feu dans une pile d'herbes séchées. Ainsi avait commencé ma vie de vampire et d'errance.

J'avais rarement tué et toujours discrètement comme me l'avait ordonné mon créateur, les jours avaient défilé sans changement pour moi jusqu'à ma rencontre avec Heidi. Aro avait eu alors l'espoir que je remplace la compagne de Marcus, tuée par des vampires renégats. Peu après mon arrivée, ce dernier était venu me voir. Il semblait à la fois jeune et vieux, à jamais mort aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionellement. Sa voix gardait toujours la même note, basse et triste.

« Je ne pourrais pas accepter que qui que ce soit la remplace dans mon cœur. Mais tu peux prendre sa place sur le trône et régner à mes côtés. » avait-il offert.

« Puis-je refuser ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors je refuse. Jamais je ne me lierai à un homme. »

« Soit. Bonne chance pour échapper aux instincts primaires et barbares des autres vampires solitaires. Il t'en faudra, crois-moi. » lâcha-t-il, toujours avec monotonie.

« Notre race est nombreuse ? »

« Non, pas comparée aux humains. Mais tu attires les attentions Esméralda, tu es splendide et rebelle, tu es un défi pour les vampires, ça sera à qui te soumettra. Car n'en doute pas, ils te combattront pour te posséder. »

J'avais hésité à retourner vivre au dehors, me remémorant tous les hommes qui avaient tenté de me prendre par la force ainsi que ce vampire qui m'avait damnée. La vie à Volterra ne me plut pas, j'en parti au bout d'un mois, quoique Chelsea ait tenté. Aro avait passé deux jours entiers à me vanter les mérites d'une vie dans ces murs, j'aurais été protégée et nourrie. Et soumise avais-je rétorqué et il avait souri.

Aussi quand Démétri et Félix m'avait ramenée à Volterra, après des jours de voyage, je m'étais attendue à être tuée sur le champ. Je ne savais depuis si je devais me réjouir d'être encore en vie.

Depuis un siècle, je guettais chaque crépuscule, espérant remonter le temps et revenir à cette nuit passée dans la forêt près de Londres avec Carlisle. Je revivais nos échanges, je n'avais pas oublié ses yeux bleus et brillants, sa peau pâle sous la lune, son odeur musquée et enivrante, sa peur et sa fascination aussi pour moi. Chaque aube m'apportait le remords et le désespoir, elle me forçait à me souvenir de la dernière fois où j'avais vu Carlisle, si beau dans la lumière du jour naissant, si fort dans ses sentiments, si digne et courageux.

Mon siècle de confinement m'avait apporté foule de connaissances sur la nature vampirique. Le jour où Eleazar avait ramené Carmen, rencontrée lors d'une mission dans les Pyrénées, je compris que j'avais trouvé mon âme sœur en Carlisle et que je l'avais perdue. Le coup de foudre avait été immédiat entre eux m'avait-il confié alors que nous étions en train de veiller sur cette femme qui hurlait de douleur.

« Je l'avais croisée plusieurs fois, et un jour elle m'a regardé. »

Il avait été un peu bête, je ne l'avais plus reconnu, lui habituellement si sérieux et zélé, au service des Volturis depuis quinze années.

« Tu l'as tué pour un regard ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas tuée ! s'était-il insurgé, sans comprendre mon animosité. Elle va être éternelle, à mes côtés. Je sais qu'elle m'aime. »

« Elle était mourante au moins ? » avais-je demandé en ravalant mon venin.

« Non ! Elle est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Son regard et ses gestes tendres m'avaient semblé incongrus alors que la pauvre convulsait tant elle souffrait.

« Je peux compter sur toi pour l'aider à s'habituer à sa nouvelle condition ? Vous serez de grandes amies sans doute, vous vous tiendrez compagnie quand je serai absent. »

« Elle ne méritait pas ça. » m'étais-je désolée.

Une semaine plus tard, Carmen était venue me voir.

« Ne lui en veut pas. »

« Tu ignores encore à quoi il t'a condamnée. » avais-je répliquée.

« Il m'a offert une vie sans peur et pleine d'amour. Il est mon âme sœur. »

« Ça ne peut pas s'excuser. » avais-je statué, bornée.

« Esmé, devenons amies et oublions les circonstances de ma venue à Volterra. »

J'avais été jalouse de la voir si heureuse.

« Ce qui est fait est fait. Devenons amies. »

Eléazar avait rechigné de plus en plus à partir en mission et au bout de trente ans, Aro leur avait permis de quitter Volterra en paix. Je m'étais retrouvée encore plus seule et plus déterminée que jamais à moi aussi partir de ce château maudit.

Je logeai dans l'aile ouest, au dernier étage dans une pièce vide à l'exception d'un lit avec une percée dans un des murs, que j'avais agrandie. J'avais blanchi les pierres si bien que les lumières, solaire et lunaire, s'y reflétaient avec féérie. Alors qu'une nouvelle journée monotone se terminait et que penchée à ma fenêtre j'attendais avec impatience mes souvenirs, Jane entra dans ma chambre et m'informa qu'Aro voulait me voir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Jane se stoppa et je réalisai que nous étions aux portes de la salle des jugements. Aro en sortit peu après et me prit la main pour sonder mes pensées et mes souvenirs.

« Je me disais bien que je l'avais déjà vu quelque part, et comme Félix et Démétri sont absents... »

« De qui parles-tu ? » ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

« Viens avec moi. »

Il me sourit avec bienveillance, cet hypocrite avait tendance à se croire un père pour nous autres en plus que d'être notre souverain.

Je pénétrai dans la salle des jugements et vis aussitôt qui Aro avait cherché dans mes souvenirs.

« Je pensais que tu l'avais oublié mais il n'en est rien. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » releva le vampire qui me tournait le dos, pensant qu'Aro lui parlait.

« Te souviens-tu d'elle, Carlisle ? »

Il se retourna enfin et j'eus un choc en découvrant ses pupilles d'or. Jamais je n'avais vu un vampire au regard doré, était-il autre chose ? Pourtant son odeur, sa peau, l'absence de battements de cœur tendaient à me prouver qu'il était bien comme moi.

« Esmé... » souffla-t-il en venant à moi.

« Tu n'es pas mort... » balbutiai-je.

Carlisle se raidit puis s'affaissa un peu. Qu'avait-il donc vécu durant ces cent années pour être abattu et éteint ?

« Tu te souviens d'elle... bien. » intervint Aro.

« Oui. »

Il ne me regarda plus et resta distant tandis qu'Aro vantait les mérites de Volterra et lui apprit les lois régissant les vampires, même si Carlisle semblait en savoir déjà beaucoup.

« Voudrais-tu rester auprès de nous ? Tu es le bienvenu, aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras. »

« Je vais y réfléchir mais j'ai une condition. Ne pas être forcé de me nourrir de sang humain. »

« Évidemment ! » s'offusqua Aro, faussement blessé.

Puis il vint à mes côtés, obligeant ainsi Carlisle à se tourner vers moi.

« Le crois-tu chère Esmé, Carlisle n'a jamais cédé au sang humain. Il se contente du sang d'animaux ! Tu as remarqué ses yeux ? »

« Oui, c'est fascinant. » admis-je encore sous le choc.

« Acceptes-tu de lui faire visiter les lieux ma chère ? Nous sommes affreusement occupés. Installe-le donc au même étage que toi. A plus tard mes amis. »

Je remarquai alors que Marcus et Caius siégeaient et qu'ils n'avaient rien perdu de l'échange. Marcus se leva lentement quand Aro les joignit pour s'assoir sur son trône et dit à ses frères :

« Ils sont liés, c'est indéniable. »

« Soit, nous ne pouvons pas les retenir, elle a fait son temps. » soupira Aro.

« Il lui reste sept mois à... » protesta en vain Caius.

Je me figeai une demi-seconde comprenant ces paroles. Se pouvait-il que Carlisle ne m'ait pas haie après avoir été transformé ? Il avait du penser que je l'avais abandonné et peut-être même trahi.

Il me suivit en silence dans les couloirs du chateau, je le devinai tendu, plein de questions et de doutes. Il n'y avait rien que je ne puisse faire mais au moins je devais lui dire. Arrivés devant la porte de sa chambre, je me permis de le dévisager. Il était encore plus beau maintenant, ses yeux notamment ajoutai à son charme et à son aura toujours angélique.

« Pourrions-nous parler ? » me dit-il, les bras tendus vers moi.

« Oui, bien sûr, j'ai tant à te dire Carlisle. Viens. »

Ma chambre nous offrirait un peu plus de confort que cette pièce vide qu'Aro lui avait attribué.

« Carlisle, je t'ai cru mort. Je suis tellement désolée car c'est à cause de moi. »

Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit et Carlisle m'imita.

« Tu n'étais pas avec eux ? » demanda-t-il doucement, comme s'il regrettait de me le demander.

« Non, ils avaient pour mission de stopper les agissements de ce groupe de vampires dans les égouts de Londres. Félix et Démétri te surveillaient et je n'en savais rien... Je n'aurais pas du me montrer à toi, telle que j'étais. »

« Mais j'avais deviné seul. »

Nos mains posées l'une à côté de l'autre se frôlèrent, je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il l'ait fait intentionnellement.

« Oui et c'est pour cela que je suis ici, je purge une peine d'un siècle. Tu m'as sauvée sans le savoir, lui appris-je. Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Je suis venu te rejoindre et les... les gardes des Volturis ont tenté de me tuer, pour me faire taire. Mon père et ses partisans m'avaient suivi, ils sont intervenus alors que j'avais déjà été mordu. Mon père m'a trainé dans les rues, il savait que j'allais sans doute devenir un vampire moi-même. Il m'a poignardé au cœur juste avant que je ne sois complètement transformé. Je l'ai laissé m'enterrer, espérant mourir vraiment. »

Il sortit de sa veste mon poignard et me le tendit. J'étais fascinée de le retrouver mais très vite révoltée en y voyant des dizaines de tâches, autrefois rouges, de sang.

« Oh... mon dieu... »

« Esméralda, je suis revenu dès que j'ai pu et tu n'étais pas là. J'ai attendu, pensant que tu viendrais et m'aiderais. Ça m'a pris du temps avant que je me ne résolve à ne plus t'attendre. »

« Je suis tellement désolée. »

« Ne le sois pas. »

« Que vas-tu faire ? Et ne me dis pas que tu veux rester ici, crois-moi, tu n'y seras jamais heureux. »

« Il y a une semaine, j'ai rencontré pour la première fois un vampire qui te connaissait. Je suis venu pour toi. »

« Vraiment ? Tu m'as cherchée ? »

« Il m'a dit pourquoi tu étais à Volterra. »

Mon cœur se serra, si j'avais pu pleurer, je l'aurais fait tant j'étais émue, non pas par ses mots mais par son regard. Il posa sa main sur la mienne, me bouleversant par ce contact si intime et doux.

« Carlisle, je suis tellement fière de toi. Tes yeux... » réussis-je à articuler.

« J'ai trouvé un pis aller à cette condition, je n'ai jamais tué et je pense que là est la rédemption. »

« Il n'y avait que toi pour trouver cette voie... Tu es si bon. »

« Tu en es capable aussi. »

Je soupirai, je me sentais indigne de ses espoirs, indigne de son intérêt.

« Tu m'as manquée. » ajouta-t-il.

« Je te croyais mort... » balbutiai-je avant d'être secouée de sanglots secs.

Un siècle à le pleurer, à me maudire de l'avoir fait tuer, de l'avoir juste croisé, un siècle de souffrance et il était là, éternel et pâle, mon égal, non pas pour me soumettre mais pour me sauver, une fois de plus.

« Ma tendre Esméralda, ne pleure plus. Il est temps d'avancer... ensemble. »

Les minutes s'égrenèrent, mes sanglots faiblirent, je sortais de l'enfer parce qu'il était là. Jamais je ne pourrais oublié que c'était à cause de moi, pour me sauver il avait du se damner également. Carlisle me tenait dans ses bras, me ramenant à la vie.

Il me raconta ses premières années à vivre terré, à vouloir se tuer, sa découverte quand une nuit où il avait tué un cerf puis un autre, comment cela l'avait sauvé de la folie. Il avait voyagé quand il pensa que je ne reviendrais pas, en commençant par l'Angleterre puis l'Espagne, la France et de plus en plus à l'est avant d'aller en Grèce et même en Italie. Il était finalement retourné en Espagne et avait rencontré Eleazar et Carmen, cette dernière était la seule à qui j'avais confié la raison de mon désespoir.

« Voici le crépuscule. » murmurai-je en reconnaissant la lumière qui changeait dans ma chambre.

« Partons. »

Son sourire m'encourageait à le croire, son regard d'or tentait de me persuader que j'en valais la peine, sa main prit la mienne et il m'intima de me lever.

« Partons Esmé. »

« Oui. »

« Tu sais ce que cela veut dire ? »

Il me suppliait d'acquiescer, de lui dire que je l'aimais aussi. La lumière pâle de la fin du jour éclaira son visage d'ange blond comme si les dieux eux-mêmes me désignaient mon âme sœur.

« Oui, allons-y. Je suis prête. Je veux être avec toi. »

« Mon amour, plus jamais nous ne serons séparés. »

« Plus jamais. » confirmai-je.

Il se pencha sur mes lèvres et les effleura légèrement.

Mon premier baiser fut magique, trop bref mais prometteur. Mon second se produisit le lendemain soir, quand réunis dans une petite chapelle près de Rome, un prête nous maria.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _« Twilight » signifie crépuscule en anglais, pour celles qui l'ignoraient, c'était mon clin d'oeil ;-)_

 _Ça vous a plu ?_

* * *

Reviews reçues lors de la première publication

erika shoval chapter 47 . Nov 20, 2014

c'est mieux que meme le chocolat,mmmmmmmmmmmmmerci

jennifer2601 chapter 47 . Nov 12, 2014

Vraiment sympa à lire

Jus de Carotte chapter 47 . Jun 1, 2014

Ca change d lire quelque chose sir Carlisle et Esmé !

J'ai beaucoup aimé, surtout que c'est souvent Carlisle qui est transformé en premier d'habitude !

Merci pour l'OS.

puceron52 chapter 47 . Jun 1, 2014

une belle histoire j'ai aimé cd'ab XDD

bisous

Lily-Rose-Bella chapter 47 . Jun 1, 2014

C'était une belle histoire ;-)


	24. 24 - Me marier à tout prix

**OS – Me marier à tout prix**

 **Couple: Edward et Bella**  
 **Rating: T**  
 **PDV: Alterné**

* * *

 **PDV Edward**

« Si seulement tu étais marié, ou juste fiancé... » soupira ma mère en sortant de la cuisine.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Ton père s'inquiète pour Emmett, il ne veut pas prendre sa retraite maintenant car ton frère est si... instable. Il a trente trois ans et nous n'avons jamais rencontré une de ses nombreuses amies... à part cette blonde en terminale. Bref, tu ne saurais pas ce qu'il se passe pour Emmett ? »

J'avais enfin trouvé la solution pour ravir à mon frère aîné la succession à la tête de la clinique paternelle. Enfin une piste pour le discréditer aux yeux de mes parents !

« Non mais moi... »

« Oui ? »

Ma mère ouvrit grand les yeux et les mains. Elle ne me mettait pas la pression, je n'avais que vingt-sept ans après tout, et elle savait comme j'étais investi dans mon travail, elle se souciait aussi de moi sûrement.

Moins que d'Emmett, pensai-je en serrant les poings mais sans me départir de mon sourire.

« J'ai rencontré une jeune femme, il y a quelques mois et je voulais te demander de me donner la bague de Nana. » lui annonçai-je.

« Mais cette bague est pour la future femme de ton frère. » balbutia-t-elle, partagée entre son bonheur pour moi et le poids des traditions de la famille de mon père.

« Il ne se mariera peut-être jamais. » arguai-je.

« Qui est-elle ? »

Je n'avais personne, pas l'ombre d'une conquête, je ne sautais plus les infirmières depuis longtemps.

« Je te la présenterai bientôt. Elle est très timide, elle est aussi merveilleuse, douce, généreuse, jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir autant aimer. »

« C'est donc pour ça que tu étais si absent ces derniers temps ? »

J'acquiesçai.

Non si j'étais absent c'était parce que je tentais par tous les moyens de prouver que mon frère détournait l'argent de la clinique. Il vivait une vie de pacha alors que je peinais à mettre de l'argent de côté, je devais rembourser mon prêt étudiant et payer mon loyer. Une chance pour moi que je passais tout mon temps quasiment à travailler. Bien sur je ne m'étais pas destiné à devenir médecin pour l'argent, d'ailleurs la clinique de mon père recevait pour la moitié des déshérités, nous ne faisions quasiment aucun profit.

« Oh Edward, je suis si heureuse ! »

« Maman, tu me donnes la bague ? »

« Parle-en à ton père mon chéri. Si il refuse, ne lui en veux pas, tu connais la tradition. Je peux te donner la bague de ma mère. »

Mon père allait refuser, c'était couru d'avance. Tant pis.

« Tu as raison, je vais prendre celle de Grand-Mère, Emmett mérite qu'on lui laisse une chance. » me forçai-je.

« Tu es si bon, mon chéri. Invite ton amie pour le jour de Noël, s'il te plait. »

« Bien sûr maman, j'ai hâte que tu la rencontres, je suis certain qu'elle va te plaire. »

Je sortis de l'appartement de mes parents, situés au dernier étage de la clinique et rentrai chez moi, à quelques rues de là.

Mon père me téléphona le soir-même, sans doute pour exiger de rencontrer ma future fiancée, je ne lui répondis pas. Je savais d'avance qu'il me critiquerait. Depuis que j'avais entamé mon internat à la clinique, j'avais proposé des dizaines d'idées pour améliorer le service et trouver de nouveaux investisseurs, mon père m'avait dit de ne pas me préoccuper de ça et si j'insistais, il ne manquait jamais de pointer que j'étais libre d'aller travailler ailleurs si je n'étais pas d'accord avec lui.

Il me restait à me trouver une future épouse et vite ! Si Emmett se casait, il dirigerait la clinique et je refusais de lui obéir, il avait fait de mon enfance un enfer. Il avait été le pire des grand-frère pour moi mais le plus adorable avec ma jumelle, Alice.

Les jours suivants, je passais en revue chaque femme que je connaissais, puis je me mis à considérer si dans mes anciennes conquêtes, l'une pouvait devenir ma femme. Je désespérais, Noël arrivait à grand pas et je devais absolument trouver. La perspective de me marier ne m'avait jamais attiré, si elle était sexy et bonne cuisinière, je supposais que ça marcherait. J'avais si peu de temps libre de toute façon, je n'aurais pas le temps avant longtemps de m'occuper d'une famille.

Une semaine plus tard, Emmett me supplia de le remplacer lors de la tournée des volontaires du samu social. J'enrageai de le voir ensuite filer au bras d'une belle rousse mais sa défection jouerait pour moi quand mon père penserait à prendre sa retraite. La nuit fut longue et active, les rues de Seattle regorgeaient de malheureux et ce mois de décembre n'arrangeait rien. À l'aube, j'acceptai la proposition du chef d'équipe de déjeuner avec tous les volontaires. Nous étions encore dans les quartiers sud de la ville, les plus modestes et ce petit restaurant ouvert vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre m'apparut comme un oasis. Chaleureux, une carte bien fournie et des odeurs délicieuses.

Tout en écoutant la conversation de mes compagnons, je commandai un petit-déjeuner royal. Je devais commencer à travailler dans deux heures, même si j'avais l'habitude des journées à rallonge, je ne pouvais me permettre d'être fatigué et affamé. Et ce fut... mon dieu je n'avais jamais rien mangé d'aussi délicieux. Ma mère en ferait une syncope si elle savait qu'il y avait dans ce monde de meilleurs pancakes que les siens, de meilleurs œufs brouillés et un bacon plus croustillant que ceux qu'elle cuisinait.

« C'est bon, hein Cullen ?! » m'apostropha Garrett, un collègue médecin.

« Une tuerie. » répondis-je avec enthousiasme et la bouche pleine.

« C'est une fée de la cuisine, si je n'étais pas mariée, je l'épouserais et pas que pour sa cuisine. »

« Qui ? » m'étonnai-je.

Je le connaissais depuis que nous étions étudiants et sa femme, Kate, et lui étaient du genre démonstratifs, ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre. Si il craquait pour une autre, elle devait être exceptionnelle.

« Bella ! » appela-t-il.

Une jeune femme sortit de la cuisine, elle était chaudement habillée et portait un tablier gris clair tacheté.. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coincés dans une grosse barrette, ses yeux chocolat trahissaient une grande fatigue, accentuée par des cernes mauves, sa peau pâle aurait pu être signe d'une maladie si elle n'avait pas un sourire permanent sur ses lèvres roses et pleines.

« Tu as un nouvel admirateur. » lui dit mon collègue.

Garrett me donna une tape dans le dos et me fit signe d'être courtois avec la meilleure cuisinière du monde.

« Edward Cullen, dis-je en me levant et en lui tendant la main. Je n'ai jamais aussi bien mangé. Même les myrtilles étaient succulentes et pourtant pour ça vous n'y êtes pour rien. »

Bella serra ma main rapidement et rigola de ma tirade de compliments.

« Merci. »

« Je ne suis pas le premier, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. » admit-elle en rosissant.

Voilà, j'avais rencontré ma future femme et ce qui ne gâchait rien, elle correspondait sûrement à ce que j'avais raconté à ma mère. Bella semblait généreuse, douce mais aussi drôle et simple. Elle était différente de mes conquêtes et c'était une bonne chose, cela pourrait marcher avec elle.

« Elle est célibataire ? » demandai-je plus tard à Garrett.

« Je crois mais il y a un homme qui lui tourne autour depuis longtemps. »

Le lendemain à la fin de mon service je retournai au restaurant et Bella était derrière le comptoir. Elle me reconnut aussitôt.

« Bonsoir. »

« Bonsoir Bella. »

Elle me tendit la carte et prit ma commande. J'eus l'impression qu'elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner de moi.

« Vous accepteriez de dîner avec moi ? » lui dis-je en désignant la chaise à côté de moi.

« Je travaille. » me répondit-elle, avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

Elle en avait envie, j'avais capté son attention et j'en étais vraiment fier.

« Bella, la table six réclame encore du gratin. » l'interpella un homme aux cheveux longs et noirs.

Il me dévisagea ensuite, quand Bella retourna en cuisine, il passa derrière moi et posa brutalement une grosse main sur mon épaule.

« Tout va bien pour vous monsieur ? »

Sa voix ne cachait pas l'hypocrisie de la question, il avait un message à me transmettre.

« Très bien, c'est délicieux. » répliquai-je en fixant la cuisine où je voyais s'activer rapidement.

« Oui, ma copine est une fée en cuisine. »

Bella arriva alors et déposa sur le comptoir, face à l'homme une assiette fumante. Une fois seuls, elle se pencha vers moi tout en surveillant par dessus mon épaule.

« Il ne vous a pas fait mal ? »

« Un peu. » admis-je en massant mon épaule.

« Je suis désolée. »

« Il est du genre jaloux donc. »

« Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. » répliqua-t-elle, furieuse.

« Mais vous l'avez été. » supposai-je.

Bella hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils et en baissant son regard, ennuyée par ce souvenir j'espérais.

« Alors vous accepteriez-vous de diner avec moi, un soir où vous ne travaillez pas ? »

« Après-demain. » me dit-elle tout bas.

Elle griffonna son numéro de téléphone avant de repartir en cuisine.

J'avais toujours eu du succès auprès des femmes, Bella me plaisait et c'était réciproque. Il y avait autre chose qui n'avait rien avec mon empressement à me trouver une épouse mais je ne voulais pas m'embrouiller l'esprit pour le moment.

 **_oOo_**

« Où voudrais-tu dîner ? » lui demandai-je, nerveux.

Je l'avais rejointe à deux pâtés de maison du restaurant, juste après des visites à domicile. Elle avait déjà le bout du nez rose et toute emmitouflée dans son manteau, j'avais failli ne pas la reconnaître.

Elle monta en voiture sans hésiter et se précipita vers le chauffage de la console.

« Japonais ça te plairait ? » me dit-elle en évitant mon regard.

« Euh... »

« Tu n'aimes pas? »

« Un peu. »

Je lui souris pour la mettre à l'aise.

« Sois honnête Edward. »

« Je déteste ! » m'exclamai-je en riant.

Elle avait raison je devais être le plus honnête possible si je voulais la séduire et en cet instant, alors qu'elle rit à son tour, je me réjouis d'avoir brisé la glace avec elle. Être moi-même avec elle était naturel, simple, facile et libérateur. Je pouvais me confier sans avoir peur d'être jugé, sans craindre qu'elle me le reproche un jour... quoique.

La bague de ma grand-mère pesait lourd dans ma poche, plus la soirée avançait, plus je me sentais impatient d'être marié avec Bella. Un jour je lui dirais la vérité mais pas tout de suite, je ne devais pas gâcher ce qui ne faisait que commencer. J'avais besoin d'elle.

 **_oOo_**

« Bella ! » nous entendîmes.

Elle se raidit et me supplia de ne rien dire. Je venais tout juste de me garer devant chez elle, notre troisième rendez-vous avait été très réussi et je me sentais assez en veine pour tenter de lui voler un baiser avant de partir.

« Jake... que veux-tu ? » dit-elle à la montagne de muscles que j'avais vu au restaurant.

« Salopard ! »

Tout arriva très vite, il se jeta sur moi et me frappa deux fois au visage. Bella cria puis disparut de mon champ de vision. L'homme s'acharna pour me frapper au visage mais j'avais repris mes esprits et me protégeai tout en lui donnant des coups de pieds dans l'abdomen.

« Lâche-le ! » hurla soudain Bella qui s'agrippait à Jake.

« C'est ma copine ! Je t'avais prévenu raclure ! » me cracha-t-il.

« Jake ! » insista Bella, elle avait attrapa la longue queue de cheval et menaçait de la couper avec ma paire de ciseaux.

« Bells, tu n'as pas à sortir avec d'autres hommes ! On est quasiment fiancés. »

« C'est ce que toi tu veux, ce que nos pères veulent mais vous ne vous êtes jamais dit 'Tiens, et si on demandait à Bella son avis ?' J'en ai marre de vivre sous vos ordres à tous ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » ricana-t-il en la poussant à terre, se libérant aussi les cheveux.

Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien dire, ce type était dangereux et Bella ne méritait pas de supporter cette vie plus longtemps. Je rejoignis la jeune fille et l'aidai à se remettre sur pieds.

« Bella et moi on est ensemble, assurai-je. Alors laisse-la partir. »

« Dans tes rêves ! » grogna Jake.

Je tâtai la poche de ma veste et en sortit l'écrin. Dans la rue, le visage en sang, je tendis à Bella la bague de ma Grand-Mère.

« Ça n'est pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu, ça n'est pas romantique mais... Bella veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Elle me regarda, ahurie puis vint m'aider à me relever.

« Oui ! »

Jake s'approcha de nous et elle brandit à nouveau les ciseaux.

« Tu vois que je peux faire ce que je veux. » lui lança-elle avec dédain.

Un homme, la petite cinquantaine, sorti en trombe de l'immeuble et se posta entre Bella et Jake.

« C'est quoi ce raffut ?! »

« Papa, Jake a agressé mon petit-ami. »

« Ton... »

Le père de Bella me toisa puis soupira.

« Jake, tu ne peux pas la forcer. » lança-t-il, déçu.

Bella se blottit contre moi, comme pour accentuer notre rapprochement aux yeux de son père et de son ex.

« Charlie ! Il l'a demandée en mariage ! » répliqua Jake.

« C'est vrai ? »

Charlie me fusilla du regard, c'est alors que je vis qu'il était officier de police, en uniforme et pistolet à la ceinture.

« Oui monsieur, je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire ainsi mais Jake prétendait que Bella et lui étaient fiancés alors j'ai eu peur de rater ma chance. Je vous demande la main de votre fille. »

Bella hocha la tête à l'attention de son père, elle s'accrochait à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je l'attirai pour embrasser son front, hors de question que notre premier baiser ait lieu face à son père et à ce fou de Jake. Elle me sourit et je lui pris la main droite pour y glisser la bague de fiançailles.

Je restais tard chez Bella, son père me harcela de questions, il finit par déclarer que je méritais une chance mais qu'il m'aurait à l'oeil. Il alla se coucher, en exigeant toutefois que je ne pose pas un orteil dans la chambre de sa fille.

« Edward, je suis tellement désolée. » s'empressa de me dire en posant délicatement ses doigts sur mon visage abimé.

« Ça n'est rien. » mentis-je, j'avais la sensation que mon visage allait exploser.

« Je vais aller chercher ta mallette. »

Elle revint une minute plus tard et ouvrit la mallette pour en extraire tout ce dont elle aurait besoin pour me soigner. Elle m'avait vite confiée être tellement maladroite qu'elle avait accumulé des dizaines de blessures et connaissait tout le personnel des urgences de l'hôpital.

« Tu m'as épaté avec les ciseaux. » lui dis-je pour détourner mon attention de l'alcool qu'elle posait pourtant délicatement sur mes blessures.

« Je cherchais un scalpel. » répondit-elle sérieusement.

« Je n'en transporte jamais pour mes visites, mais je vais le faire maintenant, au cas où. » plaisantai-je.

« Edward, je suis vraiment désolée. Et tu t'es bien défendu mais si je ne faisais rien, ses copains auraient pu débarquer. »

« Et donc tu as menacé ses cheveux. »

Je savais qu'il fallait que nous parlions d'autre chose, de ma demande et de sa réponse, j'étais nerveux. Elle avait été prise au piège avec un garçon que son père aimait beaucoup, elle voulait à la fois vivre selon sa volonté et respecter son père. Ma demande tenait toujours, je ne voulais pas reculer.

Une fois mon visage nettoyé, elle posa un gros pansement sur mon arcade sourcilière et alla chercher une poche de glace pour ma mâchoire, déjà bleuie.

« Tu vas arriver à conduire ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Oui. »

Elle s'éloigna de moi et commença à ôter la bague de fiançailles... Mais pourquoi ?

« Tiens, reprends-là. » me dit-elle en me la tendant.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu m'as sauvée, c'était très généreux mais tu n'avais pas à mentir. » m'expliqua-t-elle en tentant de cacher sa déception.

« Bella, j'étais sincère, je veux t'épouser. »

« Mais pourquoi ? On se connaît à peine. »

« J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi ce matin-là dans ton restaurant. Ça n'est pas quelque chose d'anodin... il y a tant de choses que j'aurais voulu dire et faire pour que ça se passe mieux, mais ce qui compte, c'est que tu me dises oui. »

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, mes lèvres me faisaient souffrir mais cela ne m'empêcha d'aller cueillir un baiser sur celles parfaites de ma fiancée.

« Epouse-moi Bella. » lui demandai-je pour la deuxième fois.

Elle répondit enfin à mes baisers puis enroula ses bras autour de mon cou. Je sentis des larmes sur ses joues et je les essuyai avec mes doigts. Jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle félicité avec une femme. C'était comme si mon cœur reconnaissait le sien et à cet instant, je sus que tout se passerait bien.

« Oui. » souffla-t-elle en brisant notre contact.

J'embrassai son annuaire droit et la bague qui était un peu grande.

« Bella, nous pourrions prendre notre temps mais je n'en ai pas envie. Je vais être honnête, j'ai un peu peur pour toi si tu restes ici. »

« Ça ira. » promit-elle, je n'en étais pas pour autant rassuré.

« J'insiste, je veux t'épouser dès que possible, nous pourrons vivre chez moi ou chercher un autre appartement, c'est toi qui décides. »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance tant que je suis avec toi. »

Je ne pus que l'embrasser de nouveau, galvanisé par ma victoire, par sa reddition, par la certitude que ma vie allait prendre un tout nouveau sens.

« Alors viens dès ce soir. » la suppliai-je.

Elle se raidit dans mes bras, se leva finalement et commença à marmonner. Tout allait trop vite pour elle, j'en avais bien conscience et j'étais le pire des salauds. Mais je la voulais et vite. Je réalisais que j'allais bientôt lui faire l'amour, c'était à prévoir, nous étions fiancés, même si elle désirait attendre après notre mariage... Mon dieu faite qu'elle se donne avant le mariage.

« Ok. » décida-t-elle enfin.

J'aurais voulu la prendre dans mes bras, lui promettre que tout irait bien, Bella fila réveiller son père qui rouspéta à l'annonce de la nouvelle. Elle se disputa avec lui quelques minutes puis claqua la porte et revint me voir au salon.

« Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux Edward ? »

Elle avait peur et je me sentis si minable de l'avoir ainsi piégée, je n'étais pas mieux que Jake ou son père. Au moins je pourrais me rattraper en lui offrant une vie meilleure.

« Oui Bella, partons d'ici. »

« Viens m'aider à faire mes valises. »

 **_oOo_**

Il était deux heures du matin quand nous arrivâmes chez moi. Elle visita rapidement, déposa ses sacs dans le salon et, timide, vint m'enlacer.

« Je n'arrive pas encore à y croire. »

« Mais c'est vrai. » dis-je pour me convaincre aussi.

« Oui... mais si je crie demain matin, ne m'en veux pas. »

Elle était si drôle et attendrissante. Je la soulevai et la fis tourner, rien que pour l'entendre encore rire.

« Tu dois travailler demain ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle ensuite alors en voyant l'heure.

« Pas avant quinze heures. Allons nous coucher Bella. »

Elle me suivit et malgré ma fatigue, j'aurais été prêt à lui faire l'amour mais c'était trop tôt. Bella enfila un de mes t-shirts et s'allongea dans mon lit en baillant. Je la rejoignis, la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai tendrement avant de m'endormir.

 **_oOo_**

Je fus réveillé par des effluves de café et de pancakes, je n'avais pas rêvé la soirée de la veille. La merveilleuse Bella avait emménagé chez moi et allait m'épouser, j'étais heureux tout simplement.

Et tu vas dégager ton frère de la clinique... pensai-je en me frottant le visage.

« Le secret est dans le tour de main. » entendis-je Bella dire.

Je courus hors du lit, quelque chose clochait et quand j'arrivai dans la cuisine, j'eus la confirmation que ma parenthèse de bonheur venait de se refermer.

« Edward ! » m'accueillit ma mère, les poings sur les hanches.

« Bonjour maman. »

« Comment as-tu pu cacher ce trésor si longtemps ! »

« Euh... »

Je me précipitai sur ma fiancée pour l'enlacer et surtout lui glisser à l'oreille :

« Ça va ? »

« Oui. » me répondit-elle tout bas en me serrant plus fort contre elle.

« Bella préparait ton petit-déjeuner quand je suis arrivée. Félicitations tous les deux. »

« Oh. »

« Oui, Bella m'a raconté pour ta demande hier soir. Pauvre chéri, tu es tout amoché. »

« J'aurais voulu vous l'annoncer à tous la semaine prochaine. » plaidai-je, agacé de ne pas avoir pu voir la réaction de mon père.

« Bella a accepté de passer les fêtes de Noël avec nous, son père travaillera de toute façon. Je dois y aller. Ta sœur passera ce midi. »

Ma mère fila avant que je puisse refuser, ma sœur Alice était le même modèle de tornade en plus extravagant.

« Ta mère est très gentille. » me dit Bella avant de m'embrasser sur la bouche.

Je la serrai contre moi, j'avais soudain besoin d'elle. Bella répondit à mes baisers mais trop vite s'écarta.

« Les pancakes vont refroidir. »

« Ok. » grommelai-je.

A la première bouchée, j'oubliais le début de cette journée et entrainai Bella dans une conversation à bâtons rompus sur notre mariage. Après une douche rapide pour moi, Bella l'ayant prise en se levant, je l'aidai à s'installer. J'étais à la fois triste de la voir avec si peu de vêtements et impatient de la gâter.

« Ta sœur va arriver. » me rappela Bella tandis qu'elle nous préparait le déjeuner.

« D'avance, je m'excuse. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle est pire que ma mère. Je peux déjà prédire que tu vas passer l'après-midi avec elle dans les magasins, qu'elle te tirera les vers du nez pour savoir tout de toi et que même si tu es la plus belle femme au monde, elle va te forcer à l'accompagner dans un institut de beauté. »

« Oh... »

Bella parut inquiète pour une minute seulement, elle haussa les épaules ensuite et me sourit.

« Ça ne me déplairait pas je crois. »

« Elle est insupportable, sois forte. »

« Ok. »

« Dis-moi... tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu comptais faire pour ton travail. »

« J'ai téléphoné ce matin, j'ai démissionné. Ça ne... ça ne te dérange pas au moins. »

« Je suis soulagé, au contraire. Je n'aimerais pas te savoir avec cette brute toute la journée. Mais ça ne va pas te manquer ? »

« Quoi ? Cuisiner à longueur de journée, de six heures du matin à onze heures du soir, six jours par semaine n'était pas du tout mon rêve. »

J'étais étonné par son ton sec, elle le comprit et me tendit la main. Je la rejoignis sur le canapé et elle se blottit contre moi.

« Tu n'imagines pas comme j'ai espéré qu'un jour je pourrais partir. »

« Tu ne me dis pas tout. » devinai-je.

« Il n'y a rien à dire, j'ai travaillé depuis mes quatorze ans dans ce restaurant, pour aider mes parents. Ma mère est morte d'un cancer et je me suis retrouvée seule à la maison avec les factures à payer et un père en pleine dépression. Maintenant je veux vivre pour moi. »

J'étais vraiment le pire des égoïstes. Elle croyait avoir trouvé le prince charmant et ainsi échappé à une vie difficile, je lui avais menti pour me servir d'elle. Je n'allais peut-être jamais lui dire la vérité parce que j'étais le pire salopard mais je l'aimais déjà et je ne voulais pas la perdre.

 **_oOo_**

A mon retour ce soir-là, je crus m'être trompé d'appartement. Tout avait été nettoyé, astiqué, rangé, je n'étais pas bordélique mais je n'avais jamais le temps de m'occuper du ménage, tout juste de la lessive et la vaisselle.

« Bella ? »

« Dans la salle de bains ! »

Je la trouvai dans la baignoire en train de la récurer mais le plus drôle fut de voir Alice frotter les toilettes en fronçant le nez.

« Salut Alice ! » lançai-je moqueur.

Elle, toujours si apprêtée, portait un de mes shorts et un débardeur rose tout tâché.

« Je te hais ! » m'attaqua-t-elle en brandissant la brosse à toilettes.

« Ma Bella... tu n'aurais pas du te donner tant de mal. » dis-je à ma fiancée, soucieux de prouver à ma sœur que j'étais réellement amoureux.

« Ça n'est rien, et puis ta sœur m'a aidée. »

« Et la question est : pourquoi ? »

« Ta future femme est une tricheuse, voilà pourquoi ! » répliqua Alice avant s'affaler sur le siège des toilettes rutilant.

Bella m'expliqua avoir demandé de l'aide à ma sœur pour ranger l'appartement et me faire la surprise. Alice s'était certainement attendue à faire un peu de vaisselle, pas à récurer mes toilettes ou nettoyer les vitres, ou encore nettoyer derrière mon frigo.

« Au moins Bella m'a autorisée à réorganiser ton armoire, enfin la vôtre maintenant. Elle est géniale, Edward. »

Alice me tendit les bras mais je compris ses intentions, elle tenait toujours la brosse des toilettes. Je l'esquivai pour me cacher derrière Bella qui riait avec moi de ces enfantillages. Ma sœur nous laissa peu après et fit promettre à Bella de la rejoindre le lendemain pour faire les magasins.

Bella me régala au diner, elle me raconta la journée avec ma sœur et me confirma qu'Alice s'était mise en tête d'organiser notre mariage.

« C'est à toi de décider, Bella, lui dis-je en l'aidant à débarrasser. Alice n'a pas à nous dicter sa loi. »

« C'est pourtant ce qu'elle a toujours fait, j'ai l'impression. »

« Oui... admis-je, quand j'étais célibataire mais tu es là maintenant. »

« Je voulais te demander aussi, qu'as-tu dit de moi à ta famille ? »

« Pas grand chose, désolé... »

« Je vois... ça ne me dérange pas, je peux comprendre que tu aies menti sur certains détails de notre relation. »

« C'est juste que mes parents m'auraient conseillé d'attendre encore et je ne peux pas attendre. Je te veux toute à moi. »

« Ok, donc nous sortons ensemble depuis quelques mois... » résuma-t-elle en essuyant machinalement le petit robot ménager.

« Oui. »

« Ça me va, même si j'aurais aimé me vanter de t'avoir séduit en un regard. »

Je la libérai du torchon et du robot pour poser mes mains sur ses joues.

« C'est le cas, tu peux le dire ! C'est ma demande qui a été précipitée. »

Je l'embrassai passionnément, je ne voulais plus qu'une chose, gouter sa peau et me perdre en elle. Mes mains glissèrent le long de son corps, découvrirent ses courbes et finalement empoignèrent ses fesses. Je l'assis sur le plan de travail sans quitter ses lèvres, et me plaquai entre ses jambes. J'étais déjà dur, je voulais qu'elle sache que je n'allais pas rester un gentleman encore très longtemps.

Bella répondit à mes caresses et mes baisers en gémissant tout bas. Elle passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux, me donnant des frissons, elle caressa mes épaules et mon dos, et quand elle enroula ses jambes autour de mes hanches, je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps.

« J'ai envie de toi Bella, tu n'as pas idée... »

« Dans la chambre. » balbutia-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Sa peau avait un goût du paradis pensais-je tandis que je la portais jusqu'à notre chambre, dans notre lit. Je voulais la garder à jamais dans mes bras et dans mes draps, ce qui la fit rire quand je lui susurrais.

« On peut attendre... » lui dis-je en lui ôtant ses vêtements.

« Non, moi aussi j'ai très envie de toi... mon cher fiancé. »

Il ne m'en fallait pas plus, j'arrachai avec impatience ses sous-vêtements et plongeai sur ses seins. Son corps tout entier était aussi brulant que le mien, ses gémissements répondaient aux miens, j'étais autant incapable qu'elle de m'arrêter. Ça devait être un signe, une preuve que j'avais rencontré mon âme-soeur, quelles que furent les circonstances.

Ma bouche s'arracha de la sienne pour la gouter au plus intime de son corps. Je n'avais jamais rien gouté d'aussi délicieux, j'étais définitivement accro à son sexe. Bella me guida et avec ma langue, je lui procurai un orgasme bruyant et prometteur. Elle avait crié mon nom et tandis qu'elle se remettait de son plaisir, je pris un préservatif dans ma table de chevet et l'enfilai. Quand ma fiancée retrouva ses esprits, j'étais déjà prêt à la pénétrer. Elle me fit un geste de la tête et j'eus enfin le droit de la posséder.

Comment était-ce possible ? Un instant en elle et j'en oubliais tout ce que j'avais connu avant elle.

« Marions-nous dans un mois, je ne pourrais pas attendre plus longtemps. » lui déclarai-je en poussant toujours plus fort en elle.

« Oui... Oh... »

Nous fîmes l'amour plusieurs fois cette nuit-là, nous découvrant l'un l'autre sans gêne et sans retenue.

 **_oOo_**

Mon père avait été charmant avec Bella, Emmett avait enchainé les blagues, dans l'ensemble tout se passait bien pour ma fiancée et moi. La vie nous avait réuni sous des prétextes discutables mais le résultat seul comptait et j'étais amoureux pour la première fois.

Le samedi suivant, Alice réquisitionna Bella pour les préparatifs du mariage. Ma jumelle nous en voulait beaucoup de précipiter les choses et pestait pour un oui pour un non depuis notre annonce à la famille. Bella acceptait chaque caprice de ma sœur, chaque extravagance, chaque décision sans broncher. J'avais cru qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire, je me fichais de devoir prendre un autre emprunt pour payer mon mariage mais j'avais la sensation que ma fiancée n'était pas si enthousiaste que ça.

Ce soir-là, après lui avoir fait l'amour, je décidai de confier mes doutes.

« Pourquoi acceptes-tu tout ? »

« Tout quoi ? »

« Ce qu'Alice te propose, enfin t'impose. »

« Tu n'es pas très impliqué non plus. » argua-t-elle sans méchanceté.

« C'est vrai... tant que je suis marié à toi, les détails ne sont pas importants. Et je dois aussi t'avouer qu'à l'âge de neuf ans j'ai promis à Alice de la laisser organiser mon mariage, j'ai déjà oublié contre quoi... »

Bella se blottit contre moi et rit doucement. Nos baisers faillirent interrompre cette conversation, je devais garder la tête aussi claire que possible.

« Je veux que tu sois heureux, elle m'a parlé de cette promesse mais elle m'a dit aussi qu'elle te connaissait depuis plus longtemps et sait ce qu'il te ferait plaisir. »

« Mais... »

« Elle a raison Edward. Je ne veux pas que tu le regrettes un jour. »

« Je ne le regrettais pas. » lui jurai-je.

Elle me refusa son regard et cela m'inquiéta.

« Bella, je t'aime, je ne vais pas le regretter, je t'assure. »

« C'est la première fois que tu me le dis. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Je t'aime. »

« Je... oh... Je t'aime Bella, évidemment que je t'aime. »

Elle me regarda enfin, je crus voir dans ses grand yeux chocolats de l'inquiétude et le doute. A la place je ne voulais y voir que joie et désir, mais lui faire l'amour ne suffirait pas.

« Tu as raison, je n'ai rien dit pour le mariage et j'en suis désolé. Je t'assure que tant que tu me rejoins à l'autel et que tu dises 'oui' au bon moment, je serais le plus heureux des hommes. »

« Et moi la plus chanceuse... tu es merveilleux. Je t'aime tellement déjà ! »

« Il est temps que tu vives pour toi mon amour, ne pense qu'à ce qu'il te ferait plaisir. »

« Mais c'est trop tard ! s'angoissa-t-elle en se relevant. Alice a déjà fini de tout réserver, le Temple, le restaurant, les invitations vont arriver et... »

« Calme-toi. »

« On ne peut vraiment pas faire machine arrière. »

Bella était maintenant sortie du lit, nue et je ne m'en plaignis finalement pas. Elle était sublime, un ange, une déesse.

« Le mariage mis à part, est-ce que ça va te plaire ? » lui demandai-je.

« Elle y va un peu fort, j'aurais aimé une cérémonie plus intime et plus simple. Mais elle m'a promis que j'allais aimer. »

« Que rêverais-tu de faire en dehors de ça ? » lui demandais-je.

« Je... je n'en sais rien. »

« Réponds comme ça te vient. »

« Ok... je voudrais... passer une journée dans un jacuzzi et toute une nuit dans la forêt, aller à l'opéra pour écouter la « 5ème Symphonie de Mozart », faire du snowboard, sauter du ponton de pêche de mon père, il me l'a toujours interdit ! Me balader à Paris Boulevard Saint-Germain, tu savais qu'en France, les rues ne sont pas toutes parallèles et perpendiculaires ? »

« Oui. » répondis-je, fasciné et amusé.

Elle arpentait notre chambre tout en citant avec entrain ses fantaisies.

« Je voudrais passer du temps en Toscane, avec toi. » finit-elle.

« Je veux que tu profites Bella, que tu rattrapes tout ce temps où tu n'as penser qu'aux autres. »

« Oui, j'aimerais ça. Mais je vais devenir ta femme, je dois m'occuper de toi aussi, j'en ai envie. »

« Je ne te mérite pas. »

Non vraiment pas...

Non vraiment pas mais sa bouche autour de mon sexe me fit complètement oublier mes remords à lui mentir.

 **_oOo_**

Le lendemain, comme très souvent, j'allai déjeuner chez mes parents mais ce jour-là, je n'étais pas seul et ne le serais plus. Alice et Jasper étaient déjà là, Bella rougit quand mon beau-frère s'inclina face à elle et lui baisa la main, en accentuant son accent texan.

Durant tout le déjeuner, ma mère et Alice ne parlèrent que du mariage, nous entraînant tous dans la discussion. Emmett semblait triste et en le regardant, seul et défait, je souris. Le temps où il était le meilleur était terminé, j'étais un bien meilleur médecin que lui, j'avais trouvé la femme parfaite et j'étais heureux.

Bella me serra la main sous la table et ses yeux m'interrogèrent. Je haussai les épaules et lui embrassai la joue. Carlisle parla un peu de sa retraite et annonça qu'il avait fixé une date.

« Après le mariage d'Edward, bien sûr. » ajouta-t-il et je n'aurais pas pu être plus euphorique.

Bella resta silencieuse sauf si une question lui était posée, il était normal qu'elle soit réservée, ma famille savait être envahissante et bruyante. Je racontai à tous la première fois que j'avais vue Bella et fis rougir ma fiancée. Ma mère lui fit promettre de passer du temps à cuisiner ensemble et de s'échanger leurs recettes. Mon frère soupira et partit sur le balcon, j'étais prêt à lui donner le coup de grâce. Je le suivis, bien décidé à me vanter de ma nouvelle vie et de mes projets.

« Tu en as de la chance, frérot. » me dit-il en me tapant sur l'épaule, comme il l'avait toujours fait et comme j'avais toujours détesté.

« Elle est parfaite. »

« Ne la laisse pas filer. Si je peux te donner un conseil, range ta fierté au vestiaire, j'ai perdu la seule fille que j'ai aimé parce que j'étais trop fier. »

De qui parlait-il ? Depuis des années, je l'avais toujours vu profiter d'aventures sans lendemain.

« Tu te souviens de Rosalie ? »

« Oui. » murmurai-je, plus du tout détendu.

« J'aurais du l'écouter, insister, me battre pour elle. Je sais qu'elle ne m'a pas trompé, je sais que j'ai agi comme un con mais c'était un piège. Je ne sais pas qui a monté ce coup ignoble ni pourquoi. »

« Comment tu en es sûr ? »

« Il y a quelques années, j'ai soigné le mec qui était avec elle ce soir-là. Il m'a dit qu'un gamin l'avait payé deux cent dollars pour mettre Rosie dans son lit et prendre des photos. Il n'a pas réussi, elle m'aimait trop pour me tromper. Il a été chez elle une nuit, lui a mis un tissu avec de l'éther sous le nez et s'est mis en scène avec elle. J'aurais pu le tuer si il n'était déjà pas si amoché. »

« Il l'a... » commençai-je, trop angoissé pour continuer.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

« Violée ? Non. Mon dieu, il aurait pu mais il a fait ça pour l'argent, pas pour finir en prison. Il a touché l'argent en échange des photos et a disparu. Et quand j'ai reçu les photos, j'étais tellement blessé, écoeuré, que je n'ai pas écouté Rosalie. Elle a porté plainte, le tissu d'éther était toujours dans sa chambre mais la police n'a rien trouvé. Et moi je l'ai traité comme une... une moins que rien. Je l'ai chassée de ma vie et pour oublier je suis parti à l'autre bout du pays pour mes études. La vérité c'est que je l'aime encore. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où je me dis, « t'es un gros con Emmett, tu ne la mérites pas de toute façon ». Si je n'avais pas été aussi fier, arrogant, un vrai connard en fait, je l'aurais écouté, j'aurais regardé autrement ces photos et vu tout de suite que dessus, elle dormait. J'ai passé tant de nuits à la regarder dormir, si j'avais été moins con, j'aurais compris qu'elle me disait la vérité. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu l'aimais. »

« J'étais jeune c'est vrai mais quand on rencontre la bonne, on le sait, tu ne penses pas ? Regarde-toi ! Tu connais cette Bella depuis quelques mois et tu vas l'épouser dans deux semaines ! C'est rapide mais logique. Pourquoi attendre ? »

« Tu pourrais rencontrer quelqu'un aussi. »

« Non... J'espère toujours la revoir, au fond de moi je sais que je ne peux pas en aimer une autre. »

Ma mère nous héla pour nous annoncer que les cafés étaient prêts. Emmett se releva en soupirant puis colla sur ses lèvres son sourire habituel et je compris que tout ce temps, il avait joué la comédie. En passant la porte de la baie vitrée, je vis Bella sortir de la salle de bains, une expression soucieuse sur le visage.

« Tout va bien ma chérie ? »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. » me dit-elle avant de m'embrasser sur la joue et de m'entrainer dans le salon.

 **_oOo_**

Les fêtes passèrent et malgré mon bonheur, je ne pouvais pas oublier les confessions de mon frère. Mon enquête sur lui avait enfin abouti, Emmett posait pour des revues coquines en plus de son travail à la clinique... Alors pour apaiser ma conscience, je lui mis sous le nez la preuve de ses ambitions de mannequin.

« Wow ! C'est Bella qui te l'a fait voir ? Ouch... les pages sont collantes, désolé frérot. » se gaussa-t-il.

« Non ça n'est pas Bella. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Tu es médecin ! »

« Et alors ? J'ai du payer mes études comme toi mais je n'ai pas vécu chez papa maman pendant ce temps ! »

« Mais pourquoi tu continues ? »

« C'est marrant et ça paie bien. Tu veux que je te mette sur le coup ? »

« Non. »

Je le plantai là, encore plus désespéré de le découvrir peu à peu sous un nouveau jour. Mon frère n'était pas si horrible que ça, qu'avais-je donc fait ?

 **_oOo_**

Deux jours avant notre mariage, je rentrai chez nous et trouvai Bella sur notre lit, les cheveux défaits et des larmes sur ses joues.

« Qu'y a-t-il mon amour ? »

« Edward, je sais. »

« Tu sais... tu sais quoi exactement ? »

Je m'approchai d'elle doucement, ça n'était pas bon signe.

« Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de t'épouser. » lâcha-t-elle finalement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« J'ai toujours eu des doutes... tout était trop beau pour être vrai je suppose. »

« Bella, je ne comprends pas. » mentis-je.

« J'ai eu ta mère au téléphone, elle m'a raconté le jour où elle t'a remis la bague de fiançailles pour que tu me l'offres... sauf que ce jour-là, on ne se connaissait pas encore. »

Je m'assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, je ne savais pas comment me sortir de cette situation. Elle n'aurait pas du savoir, bêtement, je n'avais pas paré à tous ces détails qui me trahissaient désormais.

« Pourquoi tu hais tant ton frère ? » m'attaqua-t-elle.

Je l'avais déçue mais au moins elle me donnait une chance de m'expliquer.

« Il ne mérite pas d'être le directeur de la clinique. »

« Je ne te parle pas seulement de ça, de maintenant. J'ai entendu ce que t'a dit Emmett ce dimanche chez tes parents. C'est toi qui as cherché à faire rompre Emmett et Rosalie, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui... j'étais un gamin Bella. Je te jure que je ne voulais pas les blesser. »

« Alors pourquoi ? » insista-t-elle sans pour autant me crier dessus.

« Je ne sais plus, c'est vrai... Emmett n'a pas été un grand-frère idéal, il m'en a fait baver. Alors quand il est arrivé chez nous avec sa petite amie et que mes parents les ont reçus comme des rois, j'ai trouvé ça injuste... Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes. »

« Tu n'as pas été très subtil, je n'ai eu qu'à être attentive pour comprendre. »

« Mais... »

« Tu veux réellement m'épouser ? »

« Oui, je te jure que c'est vrai. Je suis dé... »

Elle posa un doigt sur ma bouche et me sourit tendrement.

« Je sais aussi que tu m'aimes. »

« De tout mon cœur. » lui jurai-je en embrassant sa main.

« Et je sais que tu vas réparer tes erreurs. »

« De... »

« J'ai appelé Rosalie, elle va arriver demain. Tu dois leur dire la vérité. »

« Ok... » soupirai-je.

« Je suis fière de devenir ta femme Edward. Je suis si heureuse. »

« Tu m'aimes aussi, n'est-ce pas ? » m'enquis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

« Bien sur ! »

Rosalie sonna chez nous le lendemain matin, encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir et je me sentis réellement comme le pire des connards.

« Tu dois lui dire ce que tu as fait. » me pressa ma fiancée.

 **PDV Bella**

Le grand jour était arrivé et ça n'était pas moi en robe blanche mais Rosalie. Suite aux révélations d'Edward, elle et Emmett s'étaient réconciliés et fiancés le jour-même. J'avais demandé à Edward de céder notre mariage et il avait accepté à une exception près.

« C'est aussi mieux, lui dis-je en ajustant son nœud de papillon. Alice a planifié celui-ci, elle va nous laisser tranquille pour le nôtre. »

« Ne crois pas ça, ma sœur est une vraie teigne. » soupira-t-il en fusillant du regard sa jumelle de loin.

« Il est temps qu'elle comprenne que je fais ce que je veux. »

Il me sourit, impressionné et amoureux.

« Ma Bella... j'ai hâte de t'épouser... Le mois de juin me paraît trop loin. »

« Il nous reste le voyage de noces. » lui dis-je pour le réconforter.

Emmett était attendu le lundi suivant à la clinique, Edward avait refusé de renoncer à notre voyage en Italie. Il restait encore des choses à régler, Edward allait notamment devoir parler à ses parents de toutes ces années où il s'était senti mal-aimé, toujours en dernier à leurs yeux. Il était cependant plus serein car même si il ne devenait pas le directeur de la clinique, il était déjà très heureux grâce à moi.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _OS écrit pour le concours Wedding Divorce._

 _J'espère que cet OS vous a plu, faites-le moi savoir !_

* * *

Reviews reçues lors de la première publication

puceron52 chapter 48 . Nov 19, 2014

j'ai beaucoup aime cet os

un de mes préférés

jennifer2601 chapter 48 . Nov 13, 2014

Génial j'ai adoré bonne journée

larosesurleau chapter 48 . Nov 7, 2014

eh bien la morale de ton os est superbe

bobolavalise chapter 48 . Nov 4, 2014

Edward a du vraiment en vouloir à son frère pour lui faire une chose pareille, il a de la chance qu on lui laisse une deuxième chance.

erika shoval chapter 48 . Oct 19, 2014

biensur que oui... c'es superbon...


	25. 25 - Ma dernière nuit de célibataire

**/!\ Cet OS comporte des scènes de sexe osées et un vocabulaire cru /!\**

 **OS - Ma dernière nuit de célibataire**

 **Rating: M**  
 **PDV: Jessica**

* * *

" Tu devrais te coucher ma chérie. "

" Je veux juste réessayer ma robe. " insistai-je.

" Ok, ne traîne pas. "

" Bonne nuit maman. "

Elle me serra dans ses bras tout en reniflant, tant la mention de ma robe et de la cérémonie du lendemain l'émouvait.

Pour respecter la tradition je passais ma dernière nuit de célibataire chez mes parents. J'étais impatiente de me marier, tant de choses allaient se produire ensuite. Bien sur le jour même du mariage était important mais j'avais surtout hâte de partir en voyages de noces puis de déménager à San Francisco. Nous allions avoir une vie plus agréable, moins "campagnarde", j'avais vraiment hâte.

J'avais besoin d'abord de me concentrer sur ce jour que je chérissais déjà, demain je me marierais enfin. Ça n'avait pas été aussi facile que je l'aurais cru, adolescente ni aussi rose. Après le lycée, lui et moi nous étions séparés pour nos études, quand nous retournions à Forks pour passer les fêtes auprès de notre famille respective, nous nous étions vus et peut-être par nostalgie ou confort, nous couchions ensemble. Nous avions tous les deux grandis, nous nous étions redécouverts, nos diplômes en poche, nous avions pu avancer et faire des projets. Et ce qui avait été un amour de lycéens c'était transformé en une relation sérieuse et épanouie.

J'enfilai ma robe, un long fourreau couleur champagne qui mettait en valeur mes seins et mon ventre plat. Le voile court s'accrochait à un chignon, pour ce soir je l'accrochai sur le haut de ma tête. Mes escarpins en satin de la même couleur que ma robe étaient hauts mais confortables. Dans mon miroir sur pied, je pus sourire, ravie de mon reflet, certaine de plaire à mon fiancé et de marquer les esprits de cette petite ville. J'aimais être admirée, ça n'avait pas changé au cours des ans. Grâce à ma mère et ma meilleure amie Angela, ainsi que mes beaux-parents qui avaient payé pour quasiment tout le mariage, j'avais prévu le mariage dont tout le monde à Forks se souviendrait.

Bien sûr, j'avais du faire avec les capacités de la ville, si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je me serais mariée à la Barbade, ça avait toujours été mon rêve et pour me convaincre de le célébrer à Forks, mon fiancé m'avait promis de m'emmener à la Barbade pour notre voyages de noces et de s'y marier une nouvelle fois, même seuls. C'était adorable et c'était aussi pour ce genre d'attention que je l'aimais... Il était vrai que j'avais tout fait pour qu'il se plie à mes quatre volontés.

Je me déshabillai en me raisonnant. Je devais me calmer, je pouvais être sereine, j'avais parfaitement organisé ce grand jour, je n'avais rien laissé au hasard ou à la chance. Il fallait dormir, même la meilleure des maquilleuses ne pourrait cacher ma fatigue demain sinon.

Sauf que cette nuit, je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir. Rien d'inquiétant, tous les magazines de mariage regorgeaient de témoignages et articles pour rassurer les futures mariées. J'étais anxieuse du bon déroulement de la cérémonie au Temple, du repas qui serait ensuite servi dans la salle des fêtes de Forks, quasiment toute la ville avait été invitée par mes beaux-parents. Je m'inquiétais aussi de me souvenir de mes vœux, de ma robe qui serait peut-être tachée, de mes chaussures qui seraient salies par la boue du chemin menant de la route à la salle. Je stressais à l'idée qu'un invité fasse un scandale ou qu'un de mes anciens amants ne se saoulent et partagent quelques anecdotes.

Ma jeunesse à Forks avait été des plus ennuyeuses, pas étonnant que tous les jeunes cherchent à se divertir et s'adonnent au sexe, à l'alcool et aux drogues douces. J'avais passé des nuits entières sur le siège arrière de voitures, j'avais bu à chaque fête, j'avais embrassé, sucé et couché avec pas mal de garçons, j'avais fumé du cannabis sous les gradins de stade du lycée... Je n'avais rien fait si hors du commun vraiment. Je n'avais pas avoir honte mais demain ne serait pas le jour pour Peter Frakes de se rappeler à mon bon souvenir. Et depuis la fin du lycée, j'avais connu bien mieux, à Seattle où j'avais étudié notamment.

Mais le sommeil ne vint toujours pas alors je me levai et sortis mon carnet d'organisation. Je me mis à vérifier chaque détail du mariage, tout passer en revue me prit une heure. Ensuite j'inspectai ma robe sous toutes les coutures, aucun défaut ni tâches n'étaient à constater. Dommage que ma demoiselle d'honneur, Angela, ne pouvait pas arriver avant le lendemain matin. Son calme et sa simplicité contrastait avec mon caractère plus exubérant, nous étions pourtant toujours les meilleures amies depuis l'école primaire. Il y avait eu une période où j'avais cru la perdre au détriment d'une nouvelle au lycée. Je m'étais alors beaucoup rapprocher de Lauren mais le temps avait passé et la nouvelle était partie, bon débarras. Angela et moi avions pu retrouver notre complicité d'antan.

Vers minuit, je sentis la fatigue me gagner. Enfin. Je me couchais pour la deuxième fois et fermais les yeux... sans résultats. Fallait-il donc que je boive ou que je prenne des somnifères ? Non, je ne pouvais pas risquer d'être chiffonnée à mon réveil. Un peu de patience, je gardais les yeux fermés et commençai machinalement par murmurer ma chanson préférée, cela aussi n'allait pas m'aider. Enfin, je me sentis lentement partir quand soudain...

« Reste allongée là. »

Mon corps obéit et mon cœur se mit à battre furieusement... Edward était là ! Sa voix de velours aurait bien pu me faire faire n'importe quoi, j'étais plus que consentante. Je connaissais mon amant, il voulait tout contrôler et j'avais mis trop de temps à le séduire pour aller contre ses préférences. En temps voulu, je pourrais me déchainer à mon tour, le faire souffrir de frustration et le faire jouir comme je savais si bien le faire.

« Tu vas me rendre fou Jessica. » me promit-il soudain en plongeant dans mon cou, pas du tout désespéré par sa prédiction.

Sa peau pâle était déjà à nu, je ne portais que mon sous-vêtement en dentelle noir, sa tenue préférée. Pas la dentelle noire, non, juste une culotte qu'il déchirait toujours. Edward s'acharna longuement sur mes seins, s'émerveillant de leur douceur et de leur goût, taquinant mes pointes, caressant mes courbes. Il les aimait tel un dévot et je me sentais si spéciale sous ses attentions.

« Mais je vais t'avoir pour moi dès demain. » me susurra-t-il.

Tant de promesses et de bonheur à venir... oui demain je serais à lui. Enfin à lui pour toujours, mariée au plus bel homme...

Il passa ses mains sur mes fesses, les dénudant d'un geste rapide et brutal. J'étais enfin nue sous son regard, son souffle, son corps. Je n'appartenais qu'à lui, jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de lui pourtant, il m'arrivait de vouloir plus que lui.

« Tu es si belle. » murmura-t-il en mordillant le lobe de mon oreille.

Edward savait ce qu'il faisait, chaque action de sa part était suivie par une réaction de la mienne : gémissements, cris, humidité, griffures, morsures, jouissance, j'étais comme une poupée dans ses mains. Ses doigts experts tracèrent un sillon de feu entre ma bouche et mon sexe, s'attardant sur mes seins encore, sur mes côtes, cajolant mon clitoris, et finissant en moi. Il me pénétra ainsi, en courbant ses doigts pour atteindre cette zone érogène en moi. J'étais déjà tellement excitée, chaude jusqu'au bout des doigts, tenaillée par l'envie de jouir et le besoin qu'il me prenne avec force et passion.

« Ton sexe est comme en feu, mon amour. »

Il colla sa bouche sur mon clitoris et le titilla avec acharnement et précision, j'étais déjà au bord du gouffre.

« Il te réclame. » répliquai-je avec impatience.

« Je regrette tellement de m'être trompé, mon amour. »

Son erreur... nous en avions déjà parlé mais Edward savait que j'avais besoin qu'il me répète que j'étais la seule et unique pour lui, que l'autre était déjà oubliée et qu'il s'en voulait.

« Ce soir je ne vais pas y arriver seul. Tu mérites d'être vénérée telle une déesse. Et c'est mon cadeau pour toi, ma magnifique fiancée... »

J'en frémis à l'avance, cette nuit il ne serait pas seul... Je l'attirai pour l'embrasser fougueusement et il me serra douloureusement contre lui, trop fort, trop pressé, trop excité... je l'aimais pour cela aussi.

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et retrouvai l'Edward mystérieux et dangereux, celui qui m'avait donné tant d'orgasmes juste en pensant à lui. L'or de ses yeux fut alors éclipsé, ses pupilles dilatées ne me mentaient pas, il m'aimait et me désirait plus qu'il ne pouvait me le dire. Perdue un court moment dans le labyrinthe de mes pensées, je n'entendis pas les chuchotis derrière la porte de ma chambre. Puis leurs voix se rapprochèrent et sous les lèvres de mon fiancé, je ne pus contenir mon excitation et mon impatience.

« Tes gémissements sont une symphonie à mes oreilles... mon amour... »

Son sexe chercha le mien, son gland doux et chaud passa sur mon clitoris, déjà si gonflé de désir. Je me mordis la lèvre pour m'empêcher de crier trop fort. Il me caressa ainsi et pour ne pas jouir aussitôt, je dus me forcer à penser à autre chose et ce soir-là, je me repassais ce documentaire ennuyeux sur le snowboard vu quelques jours plus tôt.

« Ils nous regardent... » ajouta-t-il avant de pénétrer brusquement.

Oh il allait me tuer... Oui je l'aimais mais j'avais envie de sexe en permanence, à peine rassasiée après une jouissance et malgré tout l'amour que je lui portais, Edward parfois ne me suffisait pas.

« Qu'ils regardent encore un peu. » lui répliquai-je, en me déhanchant de plus belle sous son corps.

Encore un peu, je devais attendre et être frustrée pour encore mieux profiter après. Ils étaient à deux mètres de nous, je sentais leur regard posé sur moi avec insistance et luxure, j'entendais leurs souffles courts, je devinais leur bouche affamée et leur sexe dur.

J'adorais quand ses frères nous rejoignaient mais j'avais conscience que ça ne pourrait plus continuer après notre mariage. Je n'avais pas eu assez de temps avec Edward, il était souvent absent et quand nous nous retrouvions, c'était explosif. Alors pour me satisfaire pleinement, et à la demande de Jasper et Emmett, nous passions parfois quelques heures à quatre.

« Tu es si impatiente. » me sermonna mon fiancé en me donnant une petite fessée.

S'en était trop, je me perdis dans un orgasme puissant, je me savais crument observée ce qui ne m'excitait que davantage. Edward me serra et me jura un amour éternel, je ne pus répondre tant cette jouissance avait été intense. Je perçus des grognements qui me tirèrent sans mal de ma douce agonie, j'avais besoin d'être encore prise. Je poussai Edward pour me mettre sur lui, perpendiculaire à son corps, en amazone, Jasper aimait cette position et cela ne rata pas. Un instant Edward était en moi, celui d'après, je me noyais dans les yeux dorés de Jasper tandis que son sexe, tout aussi gros que ceux de ses frères, se déchainait vigoureusement en moi. Des petites gouttes de sueur commencèrent à se former sur son front, je posai mes mains sur ses biceps durs pour mieux suivre son mouvement. Ses hanches claquèrent contre mon sexe, nous arrachant à chaque rencontre un long râle de plaisir. Jasper trouva le meilleur angle, sa queue alla trouver mon point G, bien au fond de moi et le stimula avec son gland.

Les mains d'Edward n'avaient pas quitté mes seins, il les malmena et les lécha goulument. Il était agenouillé à mes côtés et eut bien du mal à m'embrasser tant j'étais délicieusement malmenée par les coups de reins de Jasper.

« Sudoku, oui je vais m'y mettre. » râla Emmett, qui devait se retenir pour ne pas pousser ses frères et me baiser debout contre le mur, sa position préférée.

« Ou l'origami... ça va me faire passer le temps... »

Des trois, c'était le plus impatient et moins enclin à partager, ce qui était paradoxal puisque j'étais aec Edward.

« Dépêche-toi Jasper ! » s'énerva-t-il.

Je lui décochai un sourire aguicheur et Emmett se déshabilla en un quart de tour. Son sexe libéré, dressé, m'appelait. J'étais obnubilée par cette vision si érotique et je me mis à trembler de plus belle tant j'avais envie d'être empalée dessus.

« Je ne suis pas un robot, attends ton tour ! » pesta mon amant blond.

J'allais devoir intervenir avant qu'ils n'en viennent à se battre comme c'était déjà arrivé dans le passé. D'un coup de hanche, je m'enfonçai sur Jasper puis contractai les muscles de mon vagin pour qu'il s'y sente le plus à l'étroit possible. Puis je me relevai rien qu'un peu pour m'écraser contre lui encore. J'effectuais ces mouvements de plus en plus vite et les mains de Jasper meurtrirent quelque peu mes hanches. Il était si concentré qu'il paraissait souffrir mais c'était une expression que j'avais appris à connaître. Il allait jouir en moi, il serait le premier de la soirée mais pas le dernier.

« Encore. » haleta-t-il.

« JASPER ! » m'exclamai-je quand mon orgasme me frappa de plein fouet.

Il aimait m'entendre crier son prénom, il avait besoin de savoir qu'il était un fantastique amant. Pour autant, je n'avais pas besoin de faire de long discours, ma voix devait être sexuelle et grave. Il se déversa en moi en trois spasmes, claquant encore plus fort mon sexe sur lui, enserrant encore plus mes hanches avec ses mains.

« Ah... » lâcha-t-il dans un long râle en fermant fort ses paupières.

Edward en profita pour fourrer sa langue dans ma bouche, sa main bloquait mon visage et refusait toute échappatoire. Il avait toujours besoin d'être associé à mes jouissances même quand il n'en était pas l'auteur. Il me relâcha quand son frère recouvra ses esprits et commençait à caresser mes fesses.

« Oh Jasper... C'était si bon. » lui déclarai-je, signifiant la fin de son tour.

Oui ça avait été torride... mais ça n'était pas fini pour moi. Je fis encore jouer les muscles dans mon vagin pour que le sperme de mon amant coule puis me penchai pour embrasser Jasper tout en passant une main sur sa joue et le dérider. Il était toujours un peu triste quand cela se terminait.

« Tu vas encore m'avoir, patience. »

Il me sourit et s'enfonça une dernière fois en moi, sa queue toujours dure, ruinant mes efforts pour me débarrasser de son jus, ce qui nous fit rigoler bêtement tous les deux.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me remettre de mes émotions qu'Emmett me souleva facilement tel l'Hercule qu'il était. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Sa queue trouva le chemin facilement et se confondit avec mon sexe.

« Jess... t'es super chaude ce soir. »

« Emmett... » gémis-je contre sa bouche.

Je l'embrassai à pleine bouche tout en passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Tu as un goût de litchi. » remarqua-t-il entre deux baisers.

J'avais bu deux cocktails au diner, pas plus pour ne pas me gâcher la journée du lendemain.

« Et toi mon panda, tu as un goût de miel. » lui susurrai-je tendrement pour qu'il se vexe du surnom et qu'il me baise à plein régime.

Ma tactique porta ses fruits, Emmett ne me laissa plus de répit. Il continua de me pilonner fortement tout en égarant quelques doigts entre mes fesses. Sa langue accapara la mienne, me réduisant à devoir geindre à chaque fois que sa queue s'enfonçait avec vigueur en moi.

Mon fiancé s'impatientait aussi, au bout de dix minutes, il m'attrapa sous les aisselles et me fit descendre d'Emmett pour m'allonger par terre.

« On va jouer à ton jeu favori. » me dit-il en mordillant mes seins pour que je ne me plaigne pas.

Oh... Mon jeu favori... oui ! Avant de commencer, pour les motiver et aussi parce que j'aimais ça, je les fis se mettre en cercle autour de moi, à genou, leur queue dans une main. Chacun son tour, ils eurent le privilège de s'activer dans ma bouche et de succomber à mon coup de langue expert et taquin. Leur main libre devait alors s'accrocher à mes cheveux pour contrôler le rythme.

Jasper me supplia ensuite de gouter à son tour à mon sexe et le jeu débuta. Ils devaient d'abord me lécher, m'embrasser, me mordre, chacun à son tour. Jasper me pénétrait de sa langue tout en passant délicatement ses doigts entre mes plis. Edward m'embrassait tout en pétrissant ma poitrine. Emmett quant à lui, avait glissé sa main sous mes fesses et mordillait mes hanches puis le bas de mon ventre, il voulait prendre la place de son frère entre mes cuisses. Celui qui me donna le plus de plaisir remporta la première partie du jeu et ce fut mon amant blond qui gagna facilement, suivi par Edward et enfin Emmett.

Je m'installai les coudes sur mon lit et à genoux par terre, chacun leur tour allait me prendre ainsi, si la cadence était rompue, s'ils sortaient leur sexe du mien, ils devaient laisser la place au suivant. Dans son excitation, Jasper me fit l'amour trop brutalement et son sexe s'écrasa bien vite entre mes fesses.

« Tu es sorti ! » me désolai-je faussement.

Jasper se vexa un peu mais son désir était bien trop grand et il connaissait les règles. Il se décala pour céder la place et saisit son sexe pour se branler.

« À qui le tour ? » ronronnai-je en empoignant la queue d'Emmett à ma gauche, qui allait encore devoir attendre.

Edward m'enfila alors, son sexe enchaîna des allers retours lents et profonds tandis qu'il mordait mes épaules et mon cou.

« Tu aimes ça mon amour... » chuchota-t-il avant de faire glisser sa langue dans mon cou.

Edward garda la cadence et prit bien soin de ne pas sortir de mon sexe. Il jouit tout en grognant mon nom et se déversa en moi en de longues et chaudes giclées. Mon fiancé se retira ensuite et essuya nos deux jus. Emmett se hâta pour me décaler jusqu'à devant lui, il empoigna mes hanches et entra avec vigueur en moi.

« Je vais te montrer moi comment on baise une femme. » me promit-il.

Chacun de mes amants se valait en performance, endurance et plaisir pour autant chacun avait sa façon de faire, ses goûts en la matière et ses petites manies. Jasper était aventurier, il m'avait faite découvrir des dizaines de positions et un soir il avait ramené quelques sex-toys pour mieux me torturer. Emmett était du genre à me baiser sans sommation, il était toujours enclin à relever les défis, à me faire jouir quand je ne pensais plus en être capable après une nuit torride. Edward, l'homme avec lequel j'allais me marier, me faisait l'amour avec passion et tendresse, il était si prévenant et mettait toujours mon plaisir avant le sien. Je les adorais tous ensemble, nos séances de quatuor allaient me manquer.

Emmett passa une main devant moi et tortura mon clitoris. Je sentis en moi une nouvelle fois cette grosse boule de chaleur irradier et enfin exploser. Je me mis à crier mon plaisir et Emmett me rejoignit bruyamment, me baisant encore plus fort, ce que je n'aurais pas cru possible.

« Il est temps de tout me donner messieurs. » décidai-je après.

Ils sourirent de la même façon, à la fois émerveillés et terriblement excités, leurs yeux noircis ne me quittèrent plus. Edward réclama mon sexe, Emmett me supplia de le sucer quant à Jasper, il se caressait rien qu'à l'idée de me prendre par derrière.

Edward s'allongea sur le tapis et je vins m'empaler sur lui puis me positionnai à quatre pattes, assez basse. Il s'activa langoureusement une minute, le temps pour Emmett de se mettre sur ma droite et de me présenter son sexe toujours aussi dur, le temps aussi pour Jasper d'enfoncer ses doigts dans mon anus et de me lubrifier avec sa salive. Il se mit à genoux derrière moi et embrassa mes fesses puis il présenta son gland à mon entrée et la taquina, augmentant ma frustration. Il ne me restait plus que ce trou à combler, j'allais être entièrement envahie, aimée, explorée... J'avais eu trop rarement le l'occasion d'être si bien prise de toutes parts, les compagnes de Jasper et Emmett étant (trop) présentes.

« Tu es si sexy, mon amour. Tu aimes, n'est-ce pas ? » me demanda Edward, autoritaire.

Je relâchai la queue d'Emmett, qui grogna, pour sourire à mon fiancé. Je le voyais dans ses yeux et il pouvait lire dans les miens la même chose, un amour inconditionnel et tant de désir.

Jasper me ramena à la réalité, sa queue s'enfonça doucement mais sans s'arrêter en moi et il calqua son rythme pour que je sois remplie en même temps partout. Je fermai mes yeux sous l'effet de cette fantastique sensation. Trois magnifiques hommes se donnaient à moi, exauçaient tous mes fantasmes, ils m'adoraient et je leur rendais bien. Je suçai mieux que personne, mon sexe et mon cul les enserraient parfaitement, ils devaient toujours se retenir pour ne pas jouir très vite.

« Oh oui... c'est si chaud en toi... » s'exclama Jasper quand il prit un rythme plus soutenu.

Mes trois amants se mirent à gémir, moi je ne pouvais émettre que quelques grognements, le sexe d'Emmett m'emplissant la bouche. J'étais au nirvana, au paradis du sexe et du plaisir. J'aurais pu me contenter d'une seule queue, celle d'Edward était tout simplement merveilleuse, longue et épaisse, et mon amant recouvrait vite ses moyens après avoir joui. Mais quel pied d'en avoir trois pour moi ! Trois pour mon plaisir exclusivement !

« Moi je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps. Tu es tellement bonne Jess. » lâcha Emmett.

Il passa une main dans mes cheveux pour me forcer à aller plus vite et plus profond. Je sentis sur ma langue du liquide séminal et déglutis avec délice.

« Moi non plus, renchérit Jasper. Attention à toi, j'y vais à fond. »

« Oui ! » marmonnai-je en sentant à la fois Emmett se déverser dans ma bouche, en étant défoncée par Jasper qui se mit à presque rugir, en étant pilonnée par mon Edward qui me regardait toujours avec amour et passion.

Ils me secouèrent de toute part et râlèrent en coeur. J'avais avalé le sperme d'Emmett, je sentis ceux d'Edward et Jasper m'emplirent. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas jouir à cet instant, ils m'envoyèrent au septième ciel.

« Oh putain oui ! Oui ! Je jouis ! Oui ! » m'écriai-je, victorieuse.

Je me couchais par terre et mes trois amants me surplombèrent, tous si beaux et forts, tous si sexys et virils... Edward embrassa son visage, Jasper mon ventre et Emmett mon sexe.

 _« Jessica ! Réveille-toi marmotte ! Tu te maries aujourd'hui ! »_

Ma mère me secoua de plus en plus fort mais je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux. Non je ne voulais pas cesser cette fantaisie nocturne... Oui j'étais heureuse de me marier mais j'aurais tellement préféré vivre mes rêves. Etre aimée et baisée comme une reine durant toute une nuit par trois apollons... J'étais si frustrée au matin en me découvrant encore mouillée et encore seule dans ma chambre.

« Tu vas être la plus belle des mariées. » s'enthousiasma ma mère pour m'encourager à me lever.

Je ris pour masquer mon amertume. Non, pour être la plus belle des mariées, il m'aurait fallu épouser le plus beau des mariés. Or Edward Cullen était déjà marié avec Bella, ils avaient déménagé sur la côte Est après la fin du lycée. J'avais remis une invitation à Charlie pour qu'il la transmette à sa fille et il m'avait répondu peu après que Bella et Edward ne pourraient pas venir et qu'ils me souhaitaient tout le bonheur du monde...

Au moins il me restait mes fantasmes et tandis que je remontais l'allée pour rejoindre mon fiancé, ma scène préférée où j'étais sous les coups de reins de mes trois amants en même temps se joua dans ma tête comme pour me torturer. Je rêvais de passion et d'amour éternel, et même si je ne me mariais pas par dépit, j'aurais toujours ce regret de ne pas avoir su séduire Edward Cullen. Non il ne viendrait pas à la dernière minute pour m'empêcher de me marier, j'avais choisi d'épouser celui que j'avais pu séduire, et celui j'aimais de tout de même de tout mon cœur.

« Jessica Stanley, voulez-vous de prendre pour époux Mike Newton ? »

« Je le veux. »

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Vous savez bien que pour moi, il n'y a pas d'Edward sans Bella ;-) Mais moi je me suis quand même imaginée à la place de Jessica, pas vous ?_

 _OS écrit pour le concours Wedding Divorce_

 _J'attends vos impressions! Merci et à bientôt!_

* * *

Reviews reçues lors de la première publication

ccile chapter 49 . Feb 15

J'adore tous les OS j'espère qu'il y en aura d'autre, je trouve ca super d'avoir fait plein d'OS à la suite comme ca.

puceron52 chapter 49 . Nov 19, 2014

alala les fantasmes ...

comment y résister

jennifer2601 chapter 49 . Nov 13, 2014

Eh ba qu'elle esprit cochon la Jessica! Enfin très bonne histoire.

sabrina gomez chapter 49 . Nov 11, 2014

Super série d'OS. Je viens de finir toute la série et je me suis RÉGALÉE! J'adore tes histoires (même celles qui ne sont pas AH) et ta façon d'écrire. À bientôt, biz

larosesurleau chapter 49 . Nov 6, 2014

eh bien elle est délurée lol mais ses rêves ne se feront jamais

bobolavalise chapter 49 . Nov 4, 2014

Ouf ce n etait qu un reve...eedward/Jessica...beurk !

erika shoval chapter 49 . Oct 19, 2014

merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii


	26. 26 - Le pacte

_Bonjour à tous, voici un nouvel OS. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **OS – Le Pacte**

 _ **Lycée de Forks High, mai 2002**_

 **PDV Bella**

« Tu as entendu la nouvelle tendance ? »

« Non. »

« Tu demandes à ton meilleur ami de se marier avec toi si à trente ans vous êtes tous les deux encore célibataires. »

« Beurk… Quoique j'en connais deux qui devraient même pas attendre ? »

« Swan et Masen ?! Tu as raison ! La honte hier il est arrivé avec des converses bleues et une veste… »

Je m'éloignai en courant de ces vipères, des larmes dans les yeux. Je serrais les dents en général quand on me critiquait aussi stupidement, j'avais appris à ne plus y accorder de l'importance. Mais je détestais qu'on se prenne à Edward, il était mon meilleur ami depuis que nous avions dix ans. Jessica et Samantha étaient des idiotes, pour rester polies.

« Tu vas bien ? » me demanda Edward quand je m'assis en face de lui à la cafétéria cinq minutes plus tard.

Je hochai la tête, mordant ma lèvre, je le protégerais aussi longtemps que je le pourrais. Mais je devais inventer quelque chose, car si j'étais protectrice envers lui, il l'était encore davantage envers moi. Il s'était déjà battu trois fois cette année et avait aussi été exclu du lycée.

« Laisse-moi deviner… Tu as eu un B en maths ? » se moqua-t-il gentiment.

« Non ça va, promis. »

« Ok si tu le dis. »

Nous mangeâmes en silence, chacun se lançant des regards de temps à autre, les siens inquiets et les miens… admiratifs. Si Edward avait été un peu retard sur sa croissance au collège, les années au lycée avaient tout arrangé. L'acné avait disparu peu à peu, ses lunettes aussi, son corps s'était musclé. Il était devenu secrètement sportif ces dernières années, car malgré ses performances au basket et à la natation, il ne voulait pas côtoyer les athlètes du lycée qui l'avaient toujours moqué, voire pire. À mes yeux, il était le plus beau garçon, j'avais cette chance de côtoyer chaque jour et avoir ainsi la preuve à quel point il était extraordinaire.

Mes joues se mirent à rougir en repensant tout de même à ce que Jessica et Samantha avaient dit au sujet de ce pacte. Mariage ? Beurk, pas question, mais en relation avec Edward… oui j'y pensais souvent. D'autant que dans un mois nous quitterions le lycée et entamerions, à des centaines de kilomètres de distance, l'université à l'automne.

Je mis mes pensées ridicules sur le compte de mes hormones qui ne me laissaient que peu de répit depuis plusieurs semaines. Edward et moi étions amis, ça ne pouvait pas changer. La distance n'entamerait pas notre amitié, nous nous l'étions déjà promis. Pourtant je devais avouer que la perspective était très attrayante. À trente ans, si j'étais toujours seule et lui aussi, ça pourrait être agréable d'être avec lui…

« Eh, tu sais ce qu'il se passe en ce moment ? » lança Edward.

« Non quoi ? »

« Il y a une sorte de pacte… »

Mon sourire s'agrandit et mes joues s'échauffèrent de plus belle. J'allais accepter et je n'oublierais pas, en temps venu, de réclamer mon dû…

 **_oOo_**

 **PDV Alice**

J'observais depuis dix minutes les autres élèves dans la cafétéria du lycée, repérant ceux qui subiraient ma vengeance dans deux semaines. J'en avais marre de voir leurs tronches et d'entendre leurs moqueries. La remise de diplômes serait trop surveillée pour que j'agisse et ma mère m'en aurait fait une syncope. Mais la fête chez Royce King serait l'occasion parfaite pour leur faire subir ma colère.

Enfin mes amis s'assirent à notre table en retrait des autres, entre gothiques on était plus à l'aise ainsi. Jasper, le co-chef de bande au même titre que moi, partageait mon besoin de sang, enfin façon de parler.

« On devra arriver vers onze heures du soir, quand ils seront tous à peu près saouls. » attaqua-t-il tout bas.

« Tu es sûr qu'on aura le temps de bousiller leurs voitures ? » s'enquit Ben.

« T'inquiète on va se séparer, toi et Lucy vous vous occuperez des voitures puis Alice et moi on rentrera chez King et… »

Je n'écoutais plus, ayant moi-même participé à l'élaboration du plan. Allais-je regretter le lycée ? Absolument pas.

« Tu lui as parlé ? » me tira de ma rêverie mon ami.

« Quoi ? »

« À Bella. Pour qu'elle prévienne son père. »

« Non, je préfère attendre, je lui en parlerai à la remise des diplômes. »

« Je te fais confiance. »

Jasper me sourit, ses yeux soulignés de noir se plissèrent malicieusement. Il repoussa ses mèches noires en se penchant vers son sac à dos. Il l'entrouvrit et me montra les deux bonbonnes de gaz hilarants qu'il avait réussi à voler à son oncle dentiste.

« Alors on a tout ? »

« Exact. »

Le déjeuner terminé, nous nous rendîmes en biologie et rejoignîmes nos places au fond de la classe. Peu après, Bella et Edward entrèrent, tous les deux le feu aux joues et un drôle de sourire sur leurs lèvres.

Je donnai un coup de coude à Jasper qui suivit mon regard puis ricana. Bella et Edward étaient assez ridicules, dans le genre coincé ils étaient champions. On s'était tous déjà moqué d'eux un jour ou un autre, mais ces deux-là étaient des coriaces, ils restaient dignes et surtout heureux de venir au lycée. J'avais passé deux ans à côté de Bella en espagnol au début du lycée, on avait un peu sympathisé même si je lui faisais souvent peur. Pas à cause de mon look digne d'un vampire hyper sexy et à la mode, mais parce que j'étais trop bavarde et elle m'en avait un peu voulu de lui gâcher sa séance d'enseignement. Une intello jusqu'au bout de ses ongles mâchouillés et sans vernis.

« Ils se sont enfin dépucelés l'un l'autre ? » plaisanta Jasper.

Bella se retourna alors et nous fusilla du regard. Edward s'était raidi et dévisageait bizarrement son amie. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose en haussant les épaules, surement pour dire de ne pas nous écouter.

« Ils ont du faire le pacte ! » m'écriai-je, recevant une seconde plus tard un nouveau regard noir de la coincée.

« Quel pacte ? » me questionna Jasper en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu devrais arrêter de fumer de temps à autre, me moquai-je. Il s'agit du pacte entre deux amis qui se promettent de se marier à trente ans si aucun ne l'est déjà. »

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« Ils ont peur de finir seul. »

« Et ça leur arrivera, chuchota Jasper. Tant mieux pour eux. »

« Et toi, tu voudras te marier un jour ? »

« Jamais. »

« Alors tu finiras aussi seul. »

« Ouais… mais vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné. »

« On le fait ? » osai-je.

Sans être contre le mariage, j'avais d'abord l'intention de réaliser mes rêves, l'amour n'était pour moi prioritaire. Mais Jasper pouvait facilement me faire croire le contraire.

« Coucher ensemble ? Encore ? » plaisanta-t-il.

« Non, le pacte. » insistai-je, de plus en plus enthousiaste.

« Ok Alice. Mais il faut sceller notre accord. »

« Je passe chez toi ce soir ? »

Il me déshabilla du regard, je lui souris malicieusement. Jasper et moi avions couché ensemble régulièrement cette année en refusant d'être plus que des partenaires sexuels. Nous étions pour l'amour libre et contre les étiquettes.

 **_oOo_**

 **PDV Rosalie**

Le cours commença et je décrochai déjà. J'entendais ces deux pestes ricaner sur moi. Jessica et Samantha avaient été mes amies des années durant, elles s'étaient liguées contre moi l'année précédente, espérant me voler la vedette, en vain.

« Rosalie, on se voit à la sortie ! » me lança devant toute la classe Emmett à la fin du cours.

Je me mis aussitôt en colère et sortis précipitamment de la salle. Emmett Mc Carthy était l'un des quaterbacks de l'équipe de football américain, moi j'étais la cheerleader en chef, nous nous connaissions depuis des années mais cette année avait mis un terme à notre entente.

Lui estimait que j'avais perdu mon aura de chef et que les prestations des cheerleaders avaient été catastrophiques cette année. Je lui en voulais de me faire autant de reproches, même si il n'avait pas tort.

« Il paraît que Mc Carthy veut te parler à la sortie des cours ? » me demanda mon petit-ami Royce alors que je sortais de mon casier mon livre d'algèbre.

« Ouais, encore un truc à redire sur la chorégraphie pour le dernier match, sûrement. » me plaignis-je.

« Bon tu te débrouilles pour finir rapidement, mes parents t'invitent à dîner. »

Comme à son habitude, il m'embrassa durement puis s'en alla. Il me traitait comme si j'étais à lui, je l'avais trop longtemps laissé faire. Je n'en pouvais plus d'être la copine du fils du banquier de Forks, la famille la plus riche et la plus ostentatoire. Il exigeait tellement de moi, je devais me dévouer à son bien-être. Chaque weekend, j'avais la permission de dormir chez les King, mes parents étaient aux anges de nous voir toujours en couple après deux ans de relation.

Sexuellement… c'était sympa au début, plus maintenant. Et j'avais vite appris à me taire quand une de mes « amies » se vantait pas si discrètement que ça d'avoir vécu une nuit merveilleuse avec mon mec.

Ma seule chance de m'échapper était d'être acceptée dans une agence de mannequin à Los Angeles, personne n'était au courant de mon plan sauf Emmett. Je ne m'étais pas confiée, il était juste trop curieux.

Il m'attendait devant ma Mercedes, il fit signe à Lauren de nous laisser seuls et comme elle le vénérait, comme toutes les cheerleaders et la moitié du lycée, elle obéit en souriant.

« Tu veux quoi ? » l'apostrophai-je sans cacher mon animosité.

« Le dernier match est décalé à samedi prochain. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Je sais, Rosalie, que tu devais passer un casting… »

« Chut ! »

Nous nous retournâmes contre la voiture, c'était dérisoire d'ailleurs, nous attirerions les regards en permanence.

« Pas question de rater ma chance. » grognai-je.

« Je sais, je voulais te prévenir pour que tu te trouves une bonne excuse pour ne pas être là. »

« Oh… merci. »

Il regarda autour de nous, le parking se vidait peu à peu.

« On ne va plus se revoir tous les deux. » me dit-il gravement.

« Je vais te manquer ? » ricanai-je.

« Je vais à San Francisco comme tu le sais, et toi je suis sûr que tu vas faire une belle carrière. »

« Ouais enfin… »

« Si, tu vas réussir, je le sais. » affirma-t-il en posant une main sur mon épaule.

« Toi aussi mais il faut bien se l'avouer, à trente ans je ne pourrais plus être mannequin et toi tu ne seras plus le quaterback en vue. »

« Tu as raison. »

Nous restâmes silencieux, l'un en face de l'autre, sans oser nous regarder dans les yeux. Pourquoi je me sentais si… bizarre en sa présence ? Ça n'arrivait pas souvent, il y avait toujours quelqu'un avec nous. Notre amitié avait pris des allures de rivalité mais jamais il ne s'était montré agressif alors que j'avais sorti mes griffes plus d'une fois.

« Trente ans, ça me paraît si loin. » lâcha-t-il finalement.

« Ouais, qui sait ce qu'on sera et où on sera. »

Je repensais à ce pacte que certains élèves avaient passé entre eux, ils avaient peur de finir seuls. Je redoutais énormément la solitude que je connaîtrais en fuyant de mon avenir tracé par ma famille et mon petit-ami, c'était pourtant le prix à payer.

« Alors tu veux qu'on le fasse ? » me demanda Emmett en rougissant.

« Tu en as entendu parlé ? »

« Comme tout le monde. Alors ? On le passe ce pacte ? »

« Ok, même si je peux trouver mieux. » le vannai-je.

« Berce-toi d'illusions. » répliqua-t-il en bombant le torse.

Me marier à Emmett Mc Carthy ne serait pas un pis aller, jamais je ne le lui avouerais pourtant et il valait mieux pour moi de ne pas y compter. Je voulais la gloire et l'amour, lui aussi, mais nos vies se sépareraient bientôt.

« Je t'attendrai Rosie, tu auras trente ans un mois après moi alors ce sera à toi de venir me chercher. » me lança-t-il en s'éloignant, ses joues creusées par ses fossettes.

« Ok. » murmurai-je.

* * *

 **Douze ans plus tard…**

 **PDV Edward**

« Je n'en reviens pas. » répéta mon patron en contemplant l'accord que j'avais négocié.

« Et pourtant si, mission accomplie maintenant je vais aller fêter ça ! » me réjouis-je.

« Elle s'appellera comment ce soir ? »

« Qui sait ? Je ne suis pas fatigué, il y en aura peut-être deux. » me vantai-je.

« Sacré Masen ! »

Mon patron rigola en regrettant surement sa jeunesse, m'enviant mes conquêtes et mes succès. Je venais d'arracher un accord plus qu'avantageux et diaboliquement tordu à notre adversaire, et cerise sur le gâteau, mon client allait me verser des milliers de dollars.

Je lançai un baiser à ma secrétaire, Tanya, une quadragénaire avec des seins encore fermes, puis m'engouffrai dans l'ascenseur. Tiphany, du service fiscalité me jeta des œillades enflammées mais ce soir je n'avais pas envie de me perdre entre ses cuisses à elle, non je voulais de la chair fraîche.

Ma voiture démarra en crissant, je rôdais encore ma Porsche. Je ne savais pas où aller et une fois seul, la réalité me rattrapa. Ce soir, j'allais boire pour oublier que j'avais arnaqué une petite entreprise qui avait eu le malheur d'écouter les conseils mal avisés de sa banque. J'allais boire seul, alors que c'était mon anniversaire, j'avais perdu de vue tous mes amis de l'université et bien sur ceux de Forks.

Ma famille y vivait encore dans ce patelin, moi j'avais choisi de retourner à Chicago où j'étais né et où un ami de mon père m'avait embauché une fois mon diplôme d'avocat en poche. J'avais été ensuite démarché par un cabinet new yorkais très réputé et tout s'était emballé. Deux ans plus tard, je vivais à Manhattan dans un appartement trop grand pour moi et j'enchaînais les relations sans lendemain.

Deux whisky plus tard, dans un club branché et trop bruyant, j'avais noyé mes doutes et mes regrets, j'allais quitter l'endroit au bras d'une blonde pulpeuse.

 **_oOo_**

« Votre dernière affaire a fait beaucoup de bruit, on a parlé de vous ce matin à la réunion des patrons pour une promotion. » me confia Tanya, ma secrétaire.

« Pour devenir un gratte-papiers ? Non merci, je ne vais pas m'enfermer toute la journée pour défendre des politiques véreux dans des histoires de mœurs. Moi je veux du sang. »

Un de mes confrères applaudit ironiquement, puis me rappela que je devais assister à une réunion dans une heure. Je l'envoyai balader, nous étions tous en compétition.

« Vous avez reçu cette lettre, j'ai failli la jeter mais comme c'est à votre nom. »

Tanya me tendit le paquet de courrier avec sur le dessus une enveloppe blanche sans logo, sans adresse tapée à la machine. Je crus reconnaître l'écriture et m'empressai de m'isoler dans mon bureau. Il s'agissait d'une personne à qui je n'avais pas voulu penser depuis quelques temps, une personne qui avait pourtant énormément compté pour moi.

« Edward, M. Jenkins vous attend à son bureau immédiatement. » me prévint Tanya.

Je montai deux étages plus haut et ignorai Kate, la secrétaire de l'un des associés du cabinet, pour aller directement frapper à la porte du bureau. Hier encore il me félicitait d'être ambitieux et sans pitié, ce matin il me reprocha de ne pas être stable et de ne pas jouer selon les règles. Je me demandais franchement ce qui lui arrivait.

« Je veux vous mettre avec Parker au service accidents, vous y apprendrez beaucoup. » décida-t-il.

« Quoi ?! Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps. Vous me voyez, moi, Edward Masen, plaider pour un connard qui ne sait pas conduire ? »

« Reprenez-vous, votre arrogance vous dessert. Vous avez besoin qu'on vous dégonfler votre égo. »

« Mais- »

« Vous avez fait du très bon boulot, ajouta-t-il, mais si vous voulez monter en haut de la pyramide, il vous faut prouver que vous pouvez exceller dans chaque domaine et montrer patte blanche. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » m'entêtai-je.

« Vous avez baisé toutes les femelles du cabinet en à peine six mois, même les mariées. Et je suis au courant pour l'affaire Travis, vous avez couché avec l'avocate pour gagner. »

Apparemment mes « collègues » avaient balancé mes petits secrets au patron.

« Je plaide coupable, mais ça n'est pas une raison pour me mettre au placard. » insistai-je.

« Je ne vous mets pas au placard ! » s'impatienta Jenkins.

« Et si je refuse ? »

« Vous irez plaider ailleurs, cher maître. »

Je sortis hagard du bureau et retournai au mien. Il me laissait le choix entre faire mes preuves et ranger mon deuxième cerveau, ou démissionner. Je n'eus pas la force d'ouvrir l'enveloppe ensuite, je passais ma journée à réviser mon plan de carrière. J'allais démissionner et revoir à la baisse mes standards de vie pour quelques temps. La grosse pomme m'avait aveuglé, j'en avais perdu mon envie de rendre fier mes parents, de défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, de me construire une vie équilibrée et heureuse. Qu'avais-je donc gagné en dehors de l'argent ? Je vivotais d'un lit à l'autre, me servant de mon physique pour obtenir ce que je voulais, mon appartement était digne d'une garçonnière de luxe. Ces dernières années n'étaient en rien ce que j'avais désiré en entrant à la fac de droit douze ans plus tôt.

Qu'avais-je donc fait de mes rêves ?

 **_oOo_**

J'avais donc démissionné, quitté New York au début de l'été et rentrai au bercail. Ma mère était aux anges, mon père m'avait aidé à me recentrer sur mes objectifs et ma dévotion pour la justice. J'avais été idiot de penser que j'étais sur la bonne voie, mais malgré mes bonnes résolutions, j'avais peur de recommencer ma carrière et de commencer ma vie.

Ma mère m'aida à déballer le peu d'affaires dont j'avais besoin puis nous entreposâmes le reste de mes cartons dans le garage. Ce fut elle qui me rappela que je n'avais jamais ouvert l'enveloppe reçue ce jour fatidique à New York.

« C'est Bella ? » me demanda-t-elle après avoir découvert la lettre.

« Je crois. »

« Je ne savais pas que vous aviez repris contact. »

« Ça n'est pas le cas. »

« Alors pourquoi elle t'a écrit ? »

Je me posai enfin la question et je ne trouvai qu'une seule raison : le pacte. J'ouvris l'enveloppe le soir-même, dans ma chambre.

 _« Edward,_

 _Bon anniversaire. Ça y est tu as trente ans et d'après ce que j'ai entendu ces dernières années tu as réussi à New York. Je n'ai pas oublié le pacte mais je ne vais pas te forcer à l'honorer. Je voudrais avoir de tes nouvelles._

 _Je vis à Port Angeles, j'ai ouvert ma librairie il y a quelques mois. Voilà, je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus._

 _Bella. »_

Bella s'était mariée à la fin de ses études, alors pourquoi avait-elle évoqué le pacte ?

 **_oOo_**

La librairie « Twilight » donnait sur le front de mer, il me fallut dix minutes pour trouver le courage d'y entrer. Je reconnus aussitôt Bella, ou plutôt sa voix. Elle conseillait un couple qui attendait leur premier enfant et voulait tout savoir.

Sans doute étonnée de ne pas percevoir de bruit après que la cloche ait signifiée l'arrivée d'un client, elle se retourna et me gratifia d'un sourire radieux. Elle resta ainsi face à moi de longues minutes, continuant à présenter différents ouvrages. Bella était toujours aussi passionnée en parlant de livres, peu importait le sujet d'ailleurs. Elle avait changé, coupé ses longues mèches brunes jusqu'aux épaules et troqué ses sweats trop larges et ses jeans pour des tenues qui mettaient en valeur ses courbes. Elle était sublime et mon cœur se serra en me rappelant qu'elle était à un autre.

Le couple se décida enfin et régla les livres sélectionnés, Bella ne perdit pas un instant et me rejoignit au milieu de la boutique.

« Quelle surprise ! J'ai cru que ma lettre s'était égarée. » me sermonna-t-elle.

« Non mais je ne l'ai ouverte qu'hier, je suis désolé. »

« Tu es là ! C'est ce qui compte ! Merci ! »

Je la pris dans mes bras, n'en pouvant plus d'être si proche d'elle sans la toucher. Elle se laissa faire, étonnée mais ravie par mon geste. Adolescents nous avions toujours gardé nos distances mais douze ans étaient passés et je pouvais désormais contrôler mes pulsions. Si elle savait le nombre de fois où j'avais bandé en sa présence, le nombre de fois où j'avais pensé à elle, rêvé à elle, elle me prendrait pour un fou et un menteur. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir deviner mes sentiments à l'époque, j'étais tellement timide sans la moindre goutte de confiance en moi. J'avais refoulé mon amour pour elle, je l'avais laissé partir sans lui dire ce qu'elle représentait pour moi. C'était moi qui avais cessé de répondre à ses lettres dès qu'elle m'avait parlé de Jacob Black, trois ans après son entrée en fac. Je n'étais pas non plus allé à son mariage.

« Viens. »

Elle m'entraîna dans l'arrière boutique et me proposa du café. Elle nous fit asseoir dans des fauteuils dépareillés puis me bombarda de questions. Je lui dis la vérité quant à mon départ de New York, causant de nouvelles interrogations. L'après-midi passa ainsi, entrecoupé par quelques clients. C'était si simple de lui parler, de me confier à elle, Bella m'avait tellement manqué.

« Tu ne m'as pas parlé de toi. » protestai-je en fin de journée.

« Tu as vu, ma vie est ici et je suis bien. » dit-elle avec un sourire sincère.

« Mais tu n'as pas d'enfants ? »

J'avais remarqué qu'elle ne portait plus d'alliance mais jusqu'à présent je n'avais pas trouvé le courage de tuer mes espoirs.

« Non, on a divorcé il y a trois ans. » expliqua-t-elle rapidement.

« Désolé. »

« Ne le sois pas, c'est mieux ainsi. »

« Si tu le dis. »

« Et toi ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Personne. » confiai-je facilement.

Elle m'invita à dîner à quelques rues de là, les trois heures suivantes furent consacrées à nos dernières lectures, nous nous interrompions parfois pour nous souvenir avec nostalgie du lycée. Au dessert, nous étions à court de sujet et il y avait une certaine tension entre nous, il était temps de se parler comme jamais nous ne l'avions fait. Comme depuis nos retrouvailles, ce fut elle qui fit le premier pas.

« Alors on a trente ans, enfin moi dans un mois, et on est célibataire… »

« Tu m'as dit que tu ne me forcerais pas à honorer le pacte. » lui rappelai-je, taquin.

« C'est vrai. »

Ses joues s'empourprèrent, ça non plus je ne l'avais pas oublié. Je demandai l'addition, réglait malgré ses protestations. Une fois dehors, nous restâmes silencieux. J'avais envie d'elle, c'était plus fort que moi et je lui plaisais, j'en étais convaincu. J'allais tenter ma chance dès ce soir et je me promis de lui reparler bientôt de ce pacte.

 **PDV Bella**

Edward me raccompagna chez moi, il me prit la main en me disant bonne nuit, je ne la lâchais plus. Il se pencha vers moi, me demanda silencieusement si je voulais, je lui tendis mes lèvres. Notre baiser était magique, il réveillait tous mes fantasmes d'adolescente, il ranimait mon envie d'être avec un homme, il m'apprenait que je pouvais aimer encore.

Je le guidai dans l'escalier menant à mon appartement, au-dessus de la librairie. Il n'eut pas le temps de découvrir l'endroit, je lui réclamais un baiser puis un autre et finalement nos corps agirent d'eux-mêmes. Edward tenta de résister, il voulut se comporter comme un gentleman, je réussis à le faire céder à mon désir et au sien.

Le lendemain matin, il n'y eut pas de gêne entre nous. Il avait gardé ses bras autour de moi les quelques heures où nous avions dormi, et les resserra quand il devina que j'étais éveillée.

« J'aurais du revenir plus tôt. » murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

« Ne pense pas au passé. »

« Tu as raison, il faut envisager l'avenir. »

Que se passerait-il demain, la semaine prochaine, dans un an ? Si j'avais appris quelque chose de mon mariage, c'était que rien n'était gravé dans le marbre, l'amour pouvait blesser et il pouvait mourir. Mais je savais que ma vie n'était pas finie, j'avais une seconde chance d'être aimée et d'aimer, d'être encore plus heureuse. Edward était-il prêt à ça ?

« Contente-toi du présent. » rigolai-je nerveusement.

« Non, je l'ai fait trop longtemps. Bella, j'ai tellement à te dire. Tu m'as manqué et si je n'ai plus donné signe de vie c'est parce que je te croyais heureuse, avec Jacob, je ne savais plus si j'avais ma place dans ta vie. »

« Tu l'avais. Tu sais, j'ai même espéré que tu viendrais m'empêcher de me marier. »

« Pourquoi ? » me força-t-il à me confier.

« Je voulais me marier avec toi, je te voulais depuis… toujours je crois. Mais tu ne m'écrivais plus, tu ne répondais pas au téléphone. J'ai tourné la page. En avril dernier, j'ai rencontré ta mère qui m'a dit que tu étais toujours célibataire. J'ai pensé à notre pacte. »

J'aurais sans doute me taire, c'était fou de parler d'amour et de mariage à mon meilleur ami du lycée.

« Je suis là maintenant. Il est temps qu'on fasse les choses sincèrement, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Je t'aime aussi Bella, je suis chez moi avec toi, et nulle part ailleurs. »

Je fermai les yeux rien qu'un instant, bouleversée par son regard brillant et ses paroles. Il m'embrassa et me colla contre lui.

« Je dois y aller. » lâcha-t-il quelques minutes après.

« Déjà ? » boudai-je.

Il s'habilla à la hâte, mes doutes s'insinuèrent dans mon esprit. Avait-il été sincère ou bien avait-il joué avec moi comme il l'avait fait avec, selon la rumeur, des dizaines de femmes.

« Je dois faire ma demande dans les formes. » me dit-il tendrement en voyant ma mine défaite.

« Ta demande ? »

« Je vais t'épouser, Bella Swan, pas parce que nous avons trente ans mais parce que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. »

 **_oOo_**

 **PDV Jasper**

C'était un matin ordinaire, je me levai à six heures du matin, allai faire une demi-heure de musculation, puis une autre de course. Je rentrai chez moi, me douchai, mangeai, j'enfilai mon costume et partis au travail. Ma compagne, Maria dormait jusqu'à 10 heures du matin, elle et moi avions des vies assez différentes.

Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que je me demande pourquoi j'étais toujours avec elle. Parfois j'allais même jusqu'à fouiller dans ma mémoire pour me souvenir d'un jour heureux.

J'avais perdu mes illusions, mes rêves d'adolescent, mes ambitions après la fin du lycée. Trop jeune pour comprendre le monde, trop fier pour me faire aider mais assez intelligent pour ne pas emprunter la voix facile et m'écarter de la délinquance.

Sous mes dehors de gothique, j'avais caché à tous mes désirs de normalité. Je n'étais pas le fils que mon père voulait, il avait mon frère aîné pour satisfaire ses attentes ridicules. Rejeté, j'avais cultivé ma différence jusqu'à devenir un anarchiste, gothique, drogué, sexuellement actif. Je n'avais alors aucune idée de ce que je voulais devenir.

J'avais voulu vivre à New York, puis à Los Angeles, j'avais parcouru le pays sur une vieille moto, mon look changeant à chaque étape. Sans famille ni ami, par ma seule faute, j'avais redémarré ma vie au Nouveau Mexique. Débarrassé de mes erreurs de jeunesse, j'avais travaillé dans un magasin Office Depot, et depuis j'avais monté les échelons jusqu'à devenir gérant. Pas de quoi être fier mais je gagnai suffisamment ma vie pour payer le loyer et les factures.

Maria et moi nous étions connus dans un bar, nous avions passé la nuit ensemble, oubliant ainsi notre solitude. Elle venait d'une famille tout aussi peu soudée que la mienne, nous avions pris le pari de former une famille à deux. L'illusion avait duré un an à peine, vivre avec Maria m'avait révélé sa nature égocentrique et son oisiveté. Jamais je n'avais eu le désir de la demander en mariage, je gardais en tête que je pouvais partir du jour au lendemain, elle également.

Aujourd'hui, je regrettais mes égarements après avoir quitter Forks, mais je n'aurais pas pu faire autrement. Et comme à chaque fois que je pensais à mon démarrage dans la vie, un visage m'apparaissait.

Alice.

À la soirée de fin d'année, nous nous étions enfin vengés de ces idiots qui nous avaient moqués des années durant, ils avaient tous été arrêtés, présentant tous les signes d'uns consommation de cannabis. Après avoir commis notre forfait, les autres membres de notre « clan » s'étaient dispersés et Alice m'avait proposé une dernière nuit ensemble.

Des années durant, je lui avais répété que je quitterais Forks dès le lycée terminé, elle n'avait jamais envisagé que je pourrais changer d'avis pour quelqu'un. Elle seule aurait pu me retenir, mieux, partir avec moi. Car Alice non plus ne voulait pas rester dans cette bourgade ennuyeuse, elle rêvait de devenir styliste et se voyait déjà à New York, Paris et Milan.

Après nous être réveillés dans ma chambre, elle m'avait embrassé une dernière fois, m'avait souhaité bon voyage et avait disparu par ma fenêtre. J'aurais du la retenir, lui dire que je n'avais pas couché avec elle par ennui, je l'avais réellement désirée, voulue. Alice et moi aurions du nous accrocher, je l'avais laissée partir sans lui dire que notre relation méritait une suite, que je voulais la revoir, que je ne voulais pas la quitter.

Être amis et coucher ensemble était de nos jours à la mode, à l'époque du lycée c'était tabou. Mais pour avoir entendu parler de ces relations, vu des films à ce sujet, j'avais un petit espoir. Il y en avait toujours un qui tombait réellement amoureux, et l'autre, dans les versions romantiques, ressentait la même chose. J'avais cru aimer Maria, je savais depuis longtemps que ça n'était pas le cas.

 **_oOo_**

Pourquoi ne partais-je pas ? Un mois après mes trente ans, une semaine après les trente ans d'Alice, je me posais encore la question. Depuis deux semaines, je consultais internet à la recherche d'informations sur Alice, je savais qu'elle vivait à Los Angeles et qu'elle avait une ligne de vêtements qu'elle vendait sur internet. Je cherchais surtout à savoir si elle était mariée ou en couple mais rien de sa vie personnelle n'était connu.

Le lendemain matin, alors que je mangeai dans la cuisine, Maria rentra chez nous en titubant. Elle me vit, s'approcha et me sourit, puis elle plongea sa main dans mon pantalon. Je la stoppai aussitôt, pour la première fois d'ailleurs. Je ne lui donnerai pas un dollar.

« C'est fini, je m'en vais. » annonçai-je.

Je la laissai en plan et montai dans notre chambre. Faire mes valises, effacer toute preuve que j'avais vécu dans cette maison, ne me prit pas plus d'une heure. Maria tenta de me retenir, avec des pleurs puis des menaces, sans aucun effet sur moi.

Je pris la route vers Los Angeles, malgré les kilomètres à parcourir, j'étais serein. J'avais trente ans, je voulais être heureux, je voulais me marier, il ne me restait plus qu'à convaincre Alice.

Je profitai d'une pause repas sur l'autoroute pour envoyer un mail à Alice, je n'avais que l'adresse affichée sur son site internet. Je lui donnai rendez-vous le lendemain soir dans le bar de l'hôtel où je séjournerais quelques jours, au bord de l'océan.

Les heures se traînèrent jusqu'à ce qu'à l'heure dite, Alice pénétra dans le bar. Elle était plus belle que jamais, son look gothique définitivement abandonné. Elle portait une robe rouge vif, de la même couleur que ses lèvres peintes, et des escarpins noirs lui rajoutaient au moins dix centimètres. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux pousser de quelques centimètres, au lieu de sa coiffure ébouriffée, elle avait assagi ses mèches autour de son visage fin.

« Bonsoir Jasper. » me lança-t-elle la première.

Je la contemplai, réellement ébloui et aussi intimidé pour la première fois.

« Tu as eu mon message. » laissai-je échapper un peu bêtement.

« En effet. » rigola-t-elle.

Je remis un peu d'ordre dans mes idées et retrouvai mes bonnes manières.

« Merci d'être venue, Alice. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Elle acquiesça, donna sa commande au serveur puis me regarda sans rien dire. Il était évident que c'était à moi de parler le premier, d'expliquer ma prise de contact après autant d'années. Se souvenait-elle seulement de notre pacte ?

Nos verres furent terminés dans le silence, elle avait bien caché sa nervosité, je ne le découvris que lorsque le serveur s'approcha.

« Euh… mettez ça sur sa note… nous devons y aller. » balbutia-t-elle.

Elle m'avait tellement manqué, sa vivacité, son humour, sa franchise. Elle était certes différente mais n'avait rien perdu de ses qualités. J'avais déjà perdu douze ans, je n'allais plus gâcher une seule minute. En y repensant, j'aurais vraiment du lui annoncer mes intentions dans ce mail.

« Allons marcher un peu. » proposa Alice.

Je la suivis, elle se dirigeait vers la promenade qui longeait l'océan pacifique. Le soleil s'était déjà couché, peu de gens se promenaient à cette heure-ci à part quelques joggeurs. Alice marchait les bras le long de son corps, il m'était facile de l'effleurer à chaque pas. Finalement je pris sa main et lui intima ainsi de s'arrêter.

« Tu te souviens de notre pacte ? » la questionnai-je sans préambule.

« Bien sur. Je n'ai rien oublié. » répliqua-t-elle, la mine sombre.

« Je ne suis pas marié… Euh… Ça n'est pas vraiment pour ça que je suis venu. Comment dire… » m'égarai-je.

Elle posa une main sur ma joue et me sourit.

« Dis-moi simplement. »

« Je t'aime Alice, je t'ai toujours aimée. Donne-moi une chance. »

Même moi j'étais soufflé par mes mots, et en les prononçant je ne pouvais pas douter de leur véracité. J'aimais ma meilleure amie du lycée, la seule qui avait pu me comprendre à l'époque. Douze ans après, je me souvenais toujours de ces heures où nous avions refait le monde, et avec ces nuits où elle s'était donnée sans rien me demander en échange.

« Pourquoi as-tu attendu tout ce temps ?! » se lamenta-t-elle en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

« Pourquoi ? Alice, tu ne- »

« Je suis fiancée ! »

« Oh… »

« Depuis une semaine. » précisa-t-elle.

« Eh bien, félicitations. » soupirai-je, le cœur en miettes.

J'arrivais trop tard, beaucoup trop tard.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? » m'interrogea-t-elle en se tordant les mains.

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi… pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier, je n'ai jamais voulu t'oublier en fait. Alice… J'aurais du revenir plus tôt vers toi mais je voulais faire quelque chose de ma vie avant. Puis j'ai pensé que je n'y arriverais jamais, et que tu m'avais sûrement oublié. »

« Moi non plus je n'ai pas voulu t'oublier, Jasper… Et puis zut ! »

Elle se jeta à mon cou et m'embrassa sans crier gare. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser son geste et pour répondre à son baiser. Nous gémîmes en cœur, j'étais bouleversé de l'avoir dans mes bras, de goûter enfin à ses lèvres après douze ans à ne faire que me souvenir.

« Je ne veux plus être séparée de toi, Jasper, proclama-t-elle contre mes lèvres. Je ne pourrais pas me satisfaire de sortir avec toi. Tu es venu réclamer ton dû, je vais respecter notre pacte. Je veux me marier avec toi, et personne d'autre ! »

« Mais… et l'autre ? »

« J'ai accepté par dépit, je t'ai attendu des semaines entières, quant tu as eu trente ans, puis quand j'ai eu trente ans à mon tour. Et tu ne m'as pas fait signe alors j'ai cru que toi tu m'avais oubliée. »

« Oh Alice, je suis tellement désolé. Tu es sûre de me vouloir ? »

Je me maudis aussitôt de lui offrir une porte de sortie. Elle ne relâcha pas son étreinte, moi non plus.

« Jasper, je suis plutôt certaine d'avoir été amoureuse de toi au lycée, je sais que je n'ai ressenti ça pour aucun autre homme, non pas que j'en ai connu beaucoup au passage. Et je suis plutôt certaine d'être toujours amoureuse de toi. »

« Merci mon dieu ! » m'écriai-je en la soulevant pour la faire tournoyer en l'air.

Son visage radieux transperça mon âme, il chassa toutes les ombres et je voyais enfin le bout du tunnel. Elle me donnait une chance de la rendre heureuse, elle m'aimait, elle me voulait encore. J'étais l'homme le plus chanceux au monde.

Mais trop vite, son sourire mourut, je la laissai toucher le sol et posai mes lèvres sur son front. Qu'avait-elle ?

 **PDV Alice**

J'avais besoin de lui dire, de lui raconter tout. Mais comment le prendrait-il ? Allait-il s'enfuir en criant ? Me reprocher de ne pas l'avoir cherché ? Depuis la fin du lycée, je n'avais pas eu une vie facile. Nous avions, lui et moi, traversé des épreuves similaires, relevé des défis peu gratifiants et construit une vie bancale.

J'avais sous les yeux le vrai Jasper, celui que je n'avais fait qu'apercevoir quelques fois à Forks, au temps du lycée. Dans le costume de monsieur-tout-le-monde, ses cheveux naturellement blonds plus courts qu'avant, ses yeux bleus perçants qui n'avaient plus besoin d'être soulignés, il était toujours le même.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il y a ? » me pressa-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas par où commencer. »

« La dernière fois que je t'ai vue- »

« J'étais encore sur mon nuage de marijuana, sur mon nuage post orgasmique, dans un monde meilleur. » plaisantai-je pour gagner du temps.

« Si je me souviens bien, tu devais travailler tout l'été dans ce magasin à Port Angeles et partir à l'automne à New York pour intégrer une école de stylisme. »

« Il y a eu un changement de programme… J'y suis allée un an plus tard. J'ai vécu ensuite trois ans à Paris, cinq en Italie, c'était super. En revenant aux Etats-Unis, j'ai travaillé avec Rosalie Hale, tu te souviens d'elle ? »

« Cette pimbêche ? »

« Elle a changé, elle m'a aidée à me faire un nom. »

« Eh beh… les miracles se produisent. » rigola-t-il.

Il continua à marcher nonchalamment sur la jetée, soudain il se stoppa et je l'imitai.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas pu aller à New York comme prévu, après le lycée ? »

J'inspirai profondément, il était temps de le lui dire, même si ça ne changerait rien au présent. C'était un secret vieux de douze ans trop tard, j'étais soulagée de pouvoir le partager avec lui.

« Je suis tombée enceinte… de toi. Je l'étais déjà quand tu es parti mais je ne l'ai su qu'un mois après ton départ. »

Il parut horrifié, désolé, sur le point de dire quelque chose aussi mais rien ne sortit avant une minute au moins.

« Pardonne-moi, si seulement je n'étais pas parti comme un voleur, sans te laisser un moyen de me contacter, j'aurais pu- »

« Ça n'aurait rien changé, le coupai-je. Je suis restée à Port Angeles, j'ai vraiment voulu te retrouver mais je ne savais pas par où commencer et je n'avais pas beaucoup d'argent. Je me suis dit que tu m'écrirais peut-être. »

Jasper se laissa tomber sur un banc, il me prit la main quand il remarqua que j'étais restée debout.

« Mon Alice… »

Il posa ses mains sur mes joues et m'embrassa encore. Quand il goûta mes larmes, il se raidit, alerte et inquiet.

« J'ai fait une fausse couche à cinq mois de grossesse. » murmurai-je, ne pouvant pas parler plus fort à cause de cette familière boule dans la gorge.

Jasper se mit à pleurer à son tour, il me serra fort contre lui et passa un long moment à me bercer, à me dire qu'il m'aimait et qu'il serait désormais toujours là pour moi.

« C'était un garçon, je l'ai appelé John Jasper Brandon. Son petit cœur ne s'est pas correctement développé, il n'y avait rien à faire. » lui révélai-je, un peu plus calme mais toujours en pleurs.

Il m'enlaça encore, cala ma tête dans le creux de son cou.

« Tu es si brave, mon Alice. Tu as continué ta vie ensuite, me dit-il plus tard en me suivant jusqu'à ma voiture. Je suis très fier de toi. Et maintenant tu vis ici, à Los Angeles ? »

« Ça n'est qu'une étape. Mon site internet marche bien, je peux vivre où je le veux et L.A ne me plaît plus. Je n'ai besoin que de peu de choses pour créer, je peux être n'importe où. »

« Recommençons ensemble du début, mon amour. » proposa-t-il, faisant écho à mon vœu le plus cher.

Le baiser qu'il me donna ensuite raviva mon cœur qui se mit à battre avec plus de vigueur que jamais. Les jours sans joie étaient terminés, malgré mon petit garçon qui n'avait pas pu rester avec nous, je pourrais être heureuse avec Jasper et fonder une famille.

 **_oOo_**

 **PDV Emmett**

Je m'en voulais de débarquer comme ça, j'avais traqué Rosalie sur internet depuis ma cellule. Après ma libération, j'avais travaillé deux mois pour réunir assez d'argent pour voyager jusqu'à Los Angeles.

J'avais raté ma vie, je l'avais accepté. J'étais prêt à changer les choses et si il y avait une chose que j'avais apprise en prison, c'était de ne pas regarder constamment en arrière. Bien sur, il me resterait des regrets toute ma vie, comme de m'être laissé entraîner dans les paris truqués à l'université puis dans le trafic d'amphétamines.

Après l'université, j'avais été engagé dans une équipe de Floride, j'avais quitté San Francisco et la pluie sans tristesse pour Miami. J'avais pris la grosse tête et quand je m'étais blessé deux ans après, j'avais perdu ma place dans l'équipe. Je devais continuer à assurer mon train de vie et il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'un trafiquant me fasse une proposition en or. Ça avait duré près de cinq ans, entre temps j'avais repris ma carrière mais dans une équipe de deuxième division.

J'avais été balancé par une de mes ex-petites amies, condamné à un an ferme et à une amende qui m'avait dépouillé de mon argent sale. Depuis j'avais fait mea culpa, repris contact avec ma famille et mes amis qui avait renouvelé leur soutien indéfectible. Pourtant il n'y avait qu'une personne avec qui je voulais vraiment renouer : Rosalie Hale.

Elle m'avait rendu fou plus d'une fois. Nous étions sortis ensemble une semaine au collège, vite séparés car elle avait un sacré caractère et que j'étais trop jeune pour endurer ces caprices de nana. Le lycée nous avait donnés l'occasion de passer un peu de temps ensemble et nous étions devenus amis. Sans ce Royce King, j'aurais retenté l'expérience.

Je savais désormais avec certitude que Rosalie était devenue la femme qu'il me fallait. Le problème était qu'elle ne le savait pas. Il y avait un risque qu'elle m'ait oublié mais j'avais pour moi sa promesse arrachée douze ans plus tôt.

Mes sœurs Dina et Caroline étaient au courant de mon plan, elles me soutenaient que se marier puis tomber amoureux n'arrivait que dans les films. Surtout, elles ne croyaient pas du tout que j'avais une chance avec Rosalie. Sa carrière de mannequin avait été réussie mais en tant qu'actrice, elle n'avait pas percé. Depuis trois ans, elle avait disparu de la presse people et des podiums après une décennie au top. Elle avait été fiancée trois fois au fil des années mais ne s'était jamais mariée.

Et voilà que j'étais devant son portail, caché dans les arbustes en attendant qu'elle rentre chez elle. Au bout de deux heures, enfin sa voiture s'engagea dans l'allée et je me faufilai à temps avant que le portail ne se referme.

J'attendis deux minutes, montre en main, avant de sonner à sa porte. Quand elle m'ouvrit, mon cœur s'arrêta de battre quelques secondes. Elle était toujours aussi belle, le temps n'avait fait que parfaire sa beauté. Elle s'était figée comme moi, son téléphone à la main.

« Bonjour Rosie. »

« Emmett. »

« Tu te souviens de moi. » soupirai-je, soulagé.

Elle me sourit enfin et je ne voulus plus me retenir, je l'enveloppai dans mes bras. Elle me serra aussi fort que je le faisais.

« Comment tu as fait pour entrer ? » s'alarma-t-elle ensuite.

« J'ai fait la grue pendant deux heures, je suis rentré quand tu es arrivée, ne m'en veux pas. J'avais besoin de te voir. »

Je pris son visage en coupe et la dévisageai sans retenue.

« Pourquoi ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Pour te rappeler le pacte. »

« Emmett, on ne s'est pas vu depuis- »

« Je sais, c'est fou, inattendu et je suis en avance, ton anniversaire n'est que dans deux semaines. Rosalie, j'ai foiré royalement ma vie, je ne veux rien te cacher. Je ne veux plus de regrets, je ne veux plus faire fausse route. Je te veux… depuis longtemps, depuis le lycée. Tu es trop bien pour moi mais je t'en supplie donne moi ma chance. »

Elle alla s'asseoir sur son canapé de cuir blanc, posa son téléphone à côté d'elle, resta silencieuse. Je me mis à genou devant elle et lui racontai mes erreurs de parcours et mes résolutions.

« En prison ? Ça n'a pas été trop dur ? » me demanda-t-elle plus tard.

Je ne lui raconterai jamais cette année derrière les barreaux.

« J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réaliser que j'avais foiré sur toute la ligne. Ça m'a servi de leçon, je te jure, je suis enfin redevenu moi-même. »

« Emmett, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. »

« Dîne avec moi demain soir. »

Elle secoua la tête comme si j'avais dit une absurdité, je ne me laissais pas démonter.

« Je passe chez toi à dix-neuf heures. » insistai-je.

« Tu ne t'es pas dit que j'étais peut-être avec un autre ? » tenta-t-elle sérieusement même si ses yeux, eux, révélaient sa farce.

« Tu m'as rembarré assez souvent quand tu étais avec Royce, si tu étais avec quelqu'un, tu me l'aurais déjà dit. Tu ne m'aurais pas laissé te toucher. »

Pour lui prouver encore que je la connaissais plus qu'elle ne le pensait, je caressai délicatement l'ovale de son visage puis posai ma main sur sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa échapper une larme.

« Tu connaissais l'ancienne Rosalie. » grommela-t-elle en s'écartant.

« Je sais que tu n'es pas si différente que ça. »

« Emmett… je n'ai pas eu la vie que j'espérais, ma carrière est au point mort et je… Je suis passée aussi par de très mauvais moments. »

« Alors recommence ta vie avec moi. » proposai-je simplement.

Rosalie échappa à mon regard puis se leva pour aller nous chercher à boire, du jus de pêche, son préféré.

« Demain soir ? » tentai-je après avoir bu mon verre.

« Tu mérites mieux que moi… ce que j'ai fait pour réussir me hante. »

« Tu n'as tué personne. » devinai-je sans hésitation.

« Non. »

« Je ne sais rien de ce milieu, je me doute que ça n'est pas rose. Mais tu sais qu'avec moi tu n'as pas à tricher. »

Je voulais qu'elle se sente en sécurité avec moi, qu'elle me fasse confiance. Le mieux était de lui donner un peu de temps seule. Je sortis de ma poche un morceau de papier.

« Voici mon numéro, appelle-moi demain. Je veux te revoir Rosalie. »

« Ok… je t'appelle demain. »

Elle me raccompagna à sa porte puis jusqu'au portail.

« Le pacte tient toujours au fait. » ajoutai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Rosalie roula des yeux et retourna chez elle sans se retourner. J'avais réussi la première étape même si je n'avais pas osé lui dire que je l'aimais.

 **PDV Rosalie**

J'étais secouée par ces retrouvailles, émue et perdue. Emmett ne m'avait pas oubliée, il me désirait auprès de lui, et plus fou encore, il voulait me faire respecter notre pacte. C'était si absurde ! Nous n'étions que des gamins alors, ce pacte ne valait rien.

Après mon arrivée à L.A, j'avais fait la sourde oreille et pas même ma famille n'avait su où je me trouvais. Quand j'avais signé mon contrat, je leur avoué mes projets, de mes amis, je n'avais prévenu qu'Emmett. Nous nous étions rapidement perdus de vue… par ma faute.

Son histoire m'avait vraiment touchée, son parcours aurait pu le mener vers une fin rapide et tragique, même si il m'avait évité les détails sordides, il s'était sorti de son enfer, je l'admirais pour cela. Et évidemment que je voulais de lui dans ma vie, mais comment ?

Mon téléphone sonna, je me souvins qu'avant qu'Emmett ne sonne chez moi, j'étais en pleine conversation avec mon agent, Carmen.

« Qui était-ce ? » me demanda-t-elle dès que je décrochai.

« Emmett Mc Carthy, on était au lycée ensemble. » dis-je en regardant par la baie vitrée Emmett sortir de ma propriété de Bel Air.

« C'est génial ! » s'exclama Carmen, me faisant sursauter.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Rosalie, épouse-le à Vegas ce weekend ! » s'exclama-t-elle, surexcitée.

« Carmen de quoi tu parles ? »

« J'ai tout entendu, ta manie de ne pas raccrocher, ma belle… Enfin bref, épouse-le. »

« Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis douze ans. »

« Et alors ? Ça va te relancer ! À l'automne tu pourrais être dans le jury de l'émission « The Next Top Model » ! Imagine la une des journaux people : _Rosalie retrouve son amour de jeunesse et l'épouse en secret à Las Vegas_. Non ! Vas à la Barbade, ce sera plus romantique, lui et toi sur la plage. Il est très mignon ! »

« Mais comment tu le sais ? »

« Je l'ai cherché sur le net. »

« Il sort de prison. » contrai-je, pensant que mon agent changerait d'avis.

« Justement c'est parfait, un bon vieux scandale. »

« Écoute Carmen, je ne pense pas que ce soit juste envers lui. »

« Il t'a dit qu'il était amoureux de toi- »

« Non, il n'a pas dit ça. »

« C'était sous-entendu ! râla-t-elle. Tu as travaillé dur pour te sortir de la drogue, tu as besoin d'être avec quelqu'un et tu ne pourras pas dégoter un jeune acteur. Ils ont été sous ton charme il y a encore quelques années mais la roue a tourné, il est temps qu'elle tourne encore, mais cette fois-ci en ta faveur. »

« Non, non, je ne peux pas. J'aurais du lui dire que je n'étais plus la même et qu'il serait mieux sans moi. »

Je lui raccrochai au nez ensuite, Carmen était si têtue, je n'en avais pas fini avec son idée ridicule.

 **_oOo_  
**

Le lendemain soir, Emmett vint me chercher en tandem, un panier rempli de nourriture.

« Un pique-nique, c'est très inattendu. » soulignai-je en regardant ma robe étroite.

« Je sais que tu es habituée à une vie de princesse. Un peu de changement ne peut pas te faire de mal. Vas donc te changer. »

Habituellement je ne me changeais pas aussi vite, aujourd'hui, dès que j'eus fermé la porte, je courus enfiler un jean et un t-shirt. Le sourire dont il me gratifia en me voyant sortir de chez moi et courir vers lui resterait à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.

Il nous conduisit jusqu'au Getty View Park, nous faillîmes tomber une dizaine de fois et rigolâmes sans arrêt. Tout s'effaçait avec lui, les années de solitude et de regrets, la certitude que ma vie était finie. Respirer était plus simple avec lui, sourire et parler était naturel, et manger n'était plus une corvée. Emmett était toujours aussi glouton que dans mon souvenir, toujours aussi joyeux et drôle.

Il ne me parla pas du pacte, je devais admettre que j'étais déçue. Que voulait-il de moi ? J'avais déjà écarté l'hypothèse d'une demande d'argent, et il ne s'intéressait pas à la célébrité.

Après avoir parlé du lycée et de nos bons moments, ne mentionnant alors pas une seule fois mes soi-disant amies et Royce, Emmett me questionna sur mes regrets des dernières années. Il m'avait tout dit de lui, c'était à mon tour de me confier.

« J'ai tout fait pour me protéger, je savais qu'on essaierait d'abuser de moi, je n'avais que dix-huit ans. Mon premier agent était adorable, elle a vu mon potentiel mais son agence n'était pas réputée. Je me suis laissée acheter par une autre après deux ans de galère. Le nouvel agent a été très clair, il fallait que je… que je donne de ma personne. »

Emmett posa une main sur sa bouche, se retenant sans doute de jurer. Il n'était même pas dégouté par moi, ses yeux n'exprimaient que de la compassion.

« Les années sont passées et j'ai joué le jeu, enchaînai-je. J'ai été heureuse, solitaire mais heureuse, et tout ce que j'ai du faire pour y arriver, je l'ai enfermé en moi. Un jour ça a été trop, une de mes soi-disant amies a voulu déballer ma vie aux médias. La bataille juridique m'a laissé un gout amer alors pour oublier j'ai commencé à boire, puis fumer, puis je suis passée aux drogues dures. Ça n'a pas duré plus que quelques mois, mais guérir a été long. »

« J'aurais tellement voulu être là pour toi. »

« C'est gentil. »

Il me prit la main pour la serrer tendrement.

« Tu sais que ton agent m'a appelé hier soir ? » me demanda-t-il plus tard en remballant les restes du pique-nique.

« Quoi ? »

« Elle est du genre directe, hein ? »

« On peut dire ça, en effet. » pestai-je.

« Je veux bien t'aider à relancer ta carrière. Mais je préfèrerais que tu m'épouses parce que tu le veux, pas parce que tu le dois. »

« Emmett, tu es fou… On ne se marie pas sur un coup de tête. »

« Bien sur que si ! Mes parents se sont mariés au bout d'une semaine, ils sont toujours ensemble et amoureux. »

« Mais ça ne marche pas toujours, contrai-je. Les temps ont changé et- »

« Je t'attendrai à l'aéroport vendredi. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Carmen a tout arrangé, j'ai mon billet d'avion pour la Barbade, viens et épouse-moi là-bas. Je ferai tout pour te rendre heureuse. »

Et le vendredi midi, j'entrai dans l'aérogare, de grosses lunettes de soleil sur le nez et mes cheveux cachés sous une casquette. L'enregistrement était bientôt terminé, aussi je dus courir, soudain terrorisée de rater la meilleure opportunité de ma vie. J'avais beaucoup tergiversé, j'avais enchaîné deux nuits blanches, j'avais réfléchi à la proposition d'Emmett et celle de Carmen sans arrêt. Ça n'était pas ainsi que j'avais imaginé me marier. Pourtant en apercevant Emmett faire les cent pas, mes doutes s'évaporèrent, je faisais le bon choix, pour moi et pour lui. Ma carrière ne m'importait plus autant.

« Emmett ! » m'écriai-je à trente mètres de lui.

Il se tourna vers moi et son visage se fendit d'un immense sourire. Il écarta les bras et je courus le plus vite possible pour me laisser enfermer. Il m'écrasa contre lui, m'embrassa férocement.

« On n'est pas obligé de se marier à la Barbade, sans nos familles. » lui dis-je après.

« On se marie où tu veux mais vite alors ! Je t'aime, Rosie. »

« Moi aussi, Emmett, pardonne-moi d'avoir douté. »

« Tu n'as pas peur ? »

« Plus jamais je n'aurais peur si tu restes avec moi. »

* * *

 _ **La Gazette de Forks**_

 ** _Numéro 546 – Décembre 2014_**

 _Publication des bans_

 _Rosalie Hale et Emmett Mc Carthy_

 _Se marieront_

 _Le samedi 6 décembre à 11h_

 _En l'église de Forks_

 _Isabella Swan et Edward Masen_

 _Se marieront_

 _Le samedi 13 décembre à 16h_

 _En la mairie de Forks_

 _Marie Alice Brandon et Jasper Whitlock_

 _Se marieront_

 _Le samedi 20 décembre à 14h_

 _En l'église de Forks_

 **FIN**

 _J'espère que cet OS vous a plu !_


	27. 27 - Pour le calendrier

_Un rating M même si il n'y a pas de véritables scènes citronnées. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira. J'ai posté une photo en rapport avec cet OS sur mon compte facebook (VanessaJJ), allez y faire un tour, vous ne devriez pas être trop déçues..._

* * *

 **OS – Pour le calendrier**

 **Rating : M  
** **PDV : extérieur**

* * *

 **Seattle, octobre 2014**

La matinée avait été bien chargée pour l'équipe, ils étaient une dizaine dans leur salle de repos, la mine fatiguée mais l'esprit toujours en alerte. Certains regardaient la télévision, d'autres lisaient et les derniers consultaient leur téléphone portable. Aucun n'aurait voulu que cette pause cessât, hélas au bout de vingt-cinq minutes l'alarme retentit dans la caserne.

Ce ne fut qu'au coucher du soleil que la relève arriva et les pompiers, exténués, se détendirent réellement pour la première fois de la journée. L'ambiance si différente faisait que la salle de repos résonnait de rires. Le capitaine Cullen profita de ce moment propice pour discuter avec ses hommes, la plupart des pompiers étant encore sur place. Malgré la fin de leur service, ils aimaient à passer une demi-heure à décompresser ensemble avant de rentrer chez eux.

« Messieurs, suite aux risques d'attentats, l'état a suspendu notre fête annuelle de décembre. »

L'annonce du capitaine, sans surprise, fut accueillie avec dépit et même colère. Seattle n'avait pas subi d'attentats mais les menaces visaient tout le pays et l'on préférait être prudent. La raison de la colère de ces hommes était que grâce à leur fête, une kermesse suivie d'un bal, ils récoltaient des fonds pour aider les sept orphelins encore mineurs qui avaient perdu leur père, pompier de la ville, ces dernières années. Ce geste leur tenait à tous très à cœur, ils se sentaient tous les membres d'une même et grande famille.

« On ne pourra plus organiser d'événements en plein air ? » voulut savoir précisément Jasper Whitlock.

« Il faut trouver un autre moyen de financer la fondation. » lança Edward Masen.

« On va tous y réfléchir, je compte sur vous. On en reparle lundi matin pour la réunion générale. » leur dit le capitaine Cullen.

Tous se creuseraient la cervelle, aucun n'avait envie d'annoncer aux veuves et aux enfants des pompiers morts qu'ils ne recevraient plus leur allocation mensuelle. La fête leur rapportait près de cent mille dollars chaque année, ils pouvaient compter sur la générosité des gens une fois par an au moins.

Le lundi matin, beaucoup avaient la même idée, faire un calendrier et le vendre. Le problème était le manque de temps pour tous de faire du porte à porte et vendre. Mike proposa de faire leur vente sur internet et que chacun donne une heure ça et là pour s'occuper des envois. Jasper avait déjà calculé les frais inhérents et le prix minimum de chaque calendrier. Leur objectif était de les vendre sept dollars pièce, il faudrait donc en écouler vingt mille ce qui leur paraissait difficilement réalisable.

Emmett Mc Carthy ne s'était pas contenté de réfléchir à une solution, il était persuadé d'avoir LA solution. Il avait laissé ses camarades parler avant de se lancer, sachant à l'avance qu'il serait le seul à avoir cette idée de génie.

« Vingt mille calendriers à vendre est énorme et nous prendrait des mois, or on est en octobre et il faut les distribuer avant les fêtes de Noël. » commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par Mike.

Il leur apprit que sa sœur travaillait dans une radio locale et elle avait déjà convaincu son patron de faire un peu de promotion pour la fondation. Emmett sortit d'une pochette cartonnée un brouillon de son idée, il le montra fièrement à ses compagnons qui restèrent tous bouche bée.

« Bon là, c'est moi pour chaque mois mais il en faut pour tous les goûts. Je propose que la première photo soit une photo de groupe, avec nos casques à la main et seulement nos casques, comme ça les plus vieux d'entre nous ou les moins beaux gosses ne seront pas totalement exclus du projet. »

« Emmett, tu as perdu la tête ?! » s'écria le capitaine.

« Eh relax, vous êtes encore bien conservés, je vous ai réservé le mois de février. Moi je serai janvier, la raison est évidente. Pour le mois de mars, j'ai pensé… »

Le capitaine n'écouta que d'une oreille les propositions de Mc Carthy. Une fois le choc passé, il réalisait que l'idée était loin d'être saugrenue et d'ailleurs, ça se faisait régulièrement. C'était bien mieux qu'un calendrier d'eux en pleine action, avec leurs combinaisons et leurs casques. Mais poser nu lui posait problème, casque ou pas devant le sexe.

Les hommes désignés par Emmett acceptèrent, certains sous la pression de leurs camarades.

« Il faut juste trouver un photographe pour le faire, le problème c'est que j'en ai contacté quelque uns, ils n'ont pas beaucoup de temps en cette période car les gens préparent déjà leurs cartes de vœux. Ils pourraient nous accorder une heure ou deux mais je pense qu'il va falloir s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour avoir un bon résultat, et ils prennent assez cher. »

« On devrait le faire nous-même. » pensa à voix haute Jasper.

« Il y a un minimum de préparation à prendre. » intervint le capitaine.

« Pas du tout ! Avec les appareils photos modernes c'est facile. »

« Et moi j'ai pas envie de poser les fesses à l'air devant des inconnus. » appuya Mike.

« Mec, dis-toi bien que des femmes et des hommes vont se branler sur ta photo. » le provoqua Tyler, un peu amer de ne pas avoir été choisi pour représenter un mois.

« J'y connais rien en photo. » soupira Edward.

« Bon les mecs, on va pas se dégonfler ! » les motiva Emmett.

« Il faut que tout soit prêt avant la fin du mois. Donc il nous faut les photos dans une semaine. Noir et blanc, et pas de pose trop sophistiquée, ok ? » décida Jasper.

Pour la photo de groupe, il fut décidé qu'elle serait prise dès le lendemain soir, en espérant avoir une trentaine de minutes au calme, sinon, il faudrait réessayer le jour suivant.

 **_oOo_**

Le mercredi suivant, les trois seuls célibataires des onze pompiers choisis pour représenter un mois se donnèrent rendez-vous dans un bar à deux pas de la caserne, où tous avaient leurs habitudes. Emmett, Edward et Mike trinquèrent, puis Emmett leur tendit à chacun une carte de visite.

« Voici la photographe qui a accepté de nous prendre en photo demain soir. » leur expliqua-t-il.

« Euh… j'ai pas trop envie d'aller chez une professionnelle, répliqua Mike. Jasper nous a dit que c'était possible de le faire chacun et j'ai un super appareil photo. »

« Moi non plus, ça me dit rien et tu as entendu le capitaine, la prise des photos est à nos frais et j'ai pas les moyens. » renchérit Edward.

« Je comprends mais c'est dommage les mecs. »

« Ils vont tous être pris en photo par leurs femmes, râla Mike, jaloux. Et j'ai cassé le trépied le mois dernier, ça va être galère mais je suis comme Eddy, je peux pas me permettre de claquer du fric dedans. »

« C'est Edward, pas Eddy ! le tacla le jeune homme, avant de se tourner vers Emmett.

Tu vas le faire chez cette… Edward lut la carte, Rosalie Hale ? »

« Exact. Rien que sa voix au téléphone m'a fait bander. J'ai hâte de la rencontrer. »

Emmett était réellement un homme à femmes, sans type particulier, il disait distribuer de l'amour sans être taraudé par sa morale.

« Mike, si tu veux on le fait ensemble. » proposa Edward.

« Euh… je sais pas. »

« On se connaît depuis cinq ans, on a déjà pris des douches ensemble. Je n'ai pas d'appareil photo et comme tu n'as pas de trépied, tu as besoin d'une autre personne. »

« Ouais, t'as raison. » céda Mike.

« Mais c'est qu'on va les marier ! » se moqua Emmett.

Il quitta la table et alla discuter avec une jeune femme qu'il avait déjà remarquée depuis une dizaine de minutes. Ses amis, eux, se décidèrent à demi-mots sur la séance photo. Edward n'était pas mal à l'aise avec ses collègues, il était pompier depuis six ans et fréquentait un club de sport, il en avait vu des paires de fesses. Mike était plus réservé, plus timide et surtout, il se trouvait bien moins gâté par dame nature.

« On dit demain, chez moi à vingt heures ? » proposa Edward

« Ok, mais je sens que je vais avoir besoin d'un peu plus que d'une bière. »

« Alors prévois de dormir chez moi, c'est plus prudent. »

 **_oOo_**

Emmett n'était pas déçu en rencontrant Rosalie Hale, elle était aussi sexy que sa voix lui avait laissé supposer, même plus. Elle avait coiffé ses longs cheveux blonds en un chignon lâche, quelques mèches encadraient son visage fin. Ses grands yeux presque violets étaient cerclés d'une paire de lunettes à la monture classique. La jeune femme portait un jean moulant et une chemise deux fois trop grande qui ne pouvait pas cacher complètement ses formes avantageuses.

Rosalie fut attirée par le jeune homme au premier regard, ce qui allait compliquer la séance photo. Elle devait faire au plus vite pour prendre en photo cet homme. Elle lui rappela froidement qu'elle avait accepté une séance à la fin de sa journée seulement parce qu'il avait dit que ces photos étaient destinées à faire rapporter de l'argent à une association. Elle indiqua à Emmett où il pouvait se déshabiller et elle commença à régler les spots de lumière puis son appareil.

« En noir et blanc, c'est bien ça ? » lança-t-elle.

« Oui. »

« Et sans décor ? »

« Exact. »

Emmett avait vite fait de se débarrasser de ses vêtements, il avait emporté ses bottes et son casque. Il se posta sous les projecteurs, son corps nu exposé sans aucune pudeur. En le découvrant ainsi, Rosalie déglutit plusieurs fois. Sans être prude, elle n'avait pas pour habitude de photographier des hommes nus, et ce spécimen était réellement un régal pour les yeux.

Elle pensa à son mari pour refouler tout désir pour cet inconnu. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se compliquer la vie, quand bien même cette vie ne correspondait plus vraiment à ce qu'elle avait voulu.

« Visiblement tu me plais beaucoup. » déclara Emmett fièrement.

Son sexe érigé ne pouvait pas mentir, le pompier le comparait souvent à un radar, réagissant parfois avant lui devant une jolie femme.

« Tu es toujours aussi direct ? » le rabroua Rosalie.

« Ouais. Je n'aime pas perdre de temps ni espérer pour rien. Alors ? »

« Et tu ne prends jamais le temps de séduire ? »

« Une heure est mon maximum. » avoua-t-il sans gêne.

« Je vois. Reprends la pose. »

« Alors ?! Rosalie ! Tu vois bien que je te désire. Dis-moi oui ou non. »

« Très bien… Non. »

« Quoi ! Mais tu n'arrêtes pas de me reluquer ! Tu ne peux pas être insensible à ça ! » s'exclama-t-il avec emphase en désignant son corps nu.

« Je dois bien l'admettre, tu as un corps magnifique mais ton attitude puérile et macho joue en ta défaveur. »

Emmett ne sut plus quoi dire, il avait pris un risque et résultat, la belle se refusait à lui. Habituellement, sa technique était bien plus subtile mais galvanisé par les regards appuyés de la photographe, le pompier n'avait pas pris de gant et avait dévoilé son désir sans faux-semblants. Il garda la pose sans plus parler mais sans plus sourire non plus.

Le jeune homme avait évidemment déjà essuyé des refus, par des femmes mariées fidèles et par des homosexuelles. En général, il lui suffisait de quelques regards pour juger de la possibilité d'une aventure. Pourquoi avait-il senti qu'il y avait une ouverture alors que Rosalie se refusait à lui ?

Quand la photographe jugea avoir pris assez de clichés, elle demanda à Emmett d'aller se rhabiller. Il obéit en grommelant, le moral en berne, ce qui lui arrivait rarement.

Rosalie ne prit pas la peine de ranger tout l'équipement comme elle le faisait à chaque fin de journée. Elle sentait son contrôle lui échapper peu à peu, le regard triste d'Emmett n'arrangeant rien.

« Encore merci. » dit-il en déposant sur le bureau le montant convenu.

« Non… ça n'est pas la peine. » décida-t-elle.

« Tu le mérites. »

« Si c'est pour la bonne cause, alors je participe aussi. »

Leurs regards ne se quittèrent plus, chacun plaidant pour sa cause ainsi. Lui voulait la persuader de se donner à lui, promettant l'extase. Elle résistait tant bien que mal.

« Je suis mariée. » dit-elle finalement comme une excuse et non comme une explication.

Emmett retrouva son optimiste mais se garda de fanfaronner. Rosalie ne se livrerait pas sans une bataille, et pour la première fois il était prêt à se battre pour une femme.

« Je ne veux pas te compliquer la vie, juste être avec toi. »

« Je n'ai rien à gagner en le trompant. » chuchota-t-elle, débattant intérieurement sur la véracité de cette affirmation.

« Juste te sentir en vie. » ajouta le jeune homme en s'approchant encore plus près d'elle.

« C'est mal. » souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Emmett effleura sa joue et lui sourit.

« Quand t'a-t-il dit pour la dernière fois que tu es sublime ? » susurra-t-il à quelques millimètres de la bouche de Rosalie.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps à se souvenir et franchit le petit espace qui la séparait des lèvres d'Emmett. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Rosalie et la fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle bute contre le bureau, il la fit s'y asseoir en la soulevant facilement. La jeune femme pensa à refuser quand il se plaça entre ses cuisses, mais quand il l'embrassa fougueusement, elle admit qu'elle n'aurait pas pu rester debout. Son corps tout entier embrasé par la passion était désormais incapable de faire un mouvement qui ne la guiderait pas à l'orgasme.

Rosalie gémit contre sa bouche et Emmett sut que la bataille était gagnée, il se délecta de sa victoire en donnant autant de plaisir à son amante qu'il le put.

 **_oOo_**

De son côté, Jasper terminait de dîner avec sa compagne, Maria, qu'il avait à peine vue depuis le weekend dernier. Chaque mois Maria devait passer cinq jours à San Francisco, au siège de la société pour laquelle elle travaillait. Jasper ne lui avait pas encore parlé du projet du calendrier, ayant enchaîné les gardes de nuit les jours précédents. Il espérait aussi que la séance photo tournerait à une séance de jambes en l'air. Maria et lui n'avaient plus cette passion des débuts et comme ils ne vivaient pas ensemble, la distance s'était accentuée entre les deux partenaires.

Maria réagit plutôt brutalement à la demande de son compagnon et le traita d'abruti.

« C'est pour la fondation. » argua-t-il, sentant déjà la colère monter en lui.

« Rien à faire ! Tu ne vas pas montrer ton cul sur un calendrier ! »

Jasper posa ses couverts et quitta la table sans rien dire. Il attrapa son sac à dos qu'il trimballait chaque jour et alla dans la chambre de sa petite-amie. Rassembler ses affaires ne lui prit que cinq minutes. Il claqua la porte de l'appartement et rentra chez lui. Pas une seule seconde il ne douta de sa décision, il se sentait même libéré après trois ans de cette relation.

À deux rues de chez lui, il se stoppa devant un magasin de photo encore ouvert. Il n'avait besoin que d'un trépied, la photo devait être parfaite. Le comptoir du magasin était déserté, Jasper regarda autour de lui mais douta vite de pouvoir trouver seul ce dont il avait besoin, il n'avait vu jamais un tel capharnaüm de sa vie.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

Il sursauta en entendant une femme l'interpeller, et déglutit en la découvrant. Cette fille savait-elle qu'il faisait cinq degrés dehors ? Elle portait un short noir moulant et ultra court, ainsi qu'un débardeur doré très décolleté.

« Euh… un trépied. » répondit-il finalement.

Alice, d'après son badge, lui envoya une œillère séductrice et agita son doigt pour qu'il la suive. Elle lui montra trois modèles, vanta chacun et s'amusa de l'incapacité de Jasper à se décider.

« Prenez le temps de réfléchir et revenez demain. » crut-elle utile de lui dire.

« Non j'en ai besoin ce soir. C'est important. »

« À cette heure-ci ? » tiqua Alice.

De nature très curieuse, la jeune femme l'était davantage que l'homme en face d'elle était tout à faut à son goût.

« Oui. »

Jasper se sentit obligé d'expliquer son insistance, le regard de la vendeuse le rendait à la fois nerveux et très détendu. Troublé aussi par ce corps à découvert, il avait envie d'envoyer balader sa timidité et de tenter sa chance.

« Je dois me prendre en photo et je dois remettre le cliché demain matin. »

Alice médita puis lui fit signe d'attendre. Elle retourna au comptoir, appela son patron qui la crut facilement quand elle prétendit avoir une affreuse migraine et qu'elle devait fermer vingt minutes en avance.

« On y va. » annonça-t-elle à son client en attrapant les trois modèles de trépied.

« Où ça ? » demanda-t-il pour la forme.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis le poussa vers la sortie.

« C'est quoi votre nom ? »

« Jasper. »

En réponse, elle ôta son badge et le lui mit sous le nez.

« Oui, j'avais vu. »

Elle monta dans la voiture du jeune homme, casa les trépieds sur la banquette arrière. Jasper ne sut plus quoi dire après, il avait beau se creuser la cervelle, il ne pouvait pas trouver une raison de refuser l'aide de cette jeune femme. Sa soirée était si différente de ce qu'il avait envisagé, non pas qu'il allait s'en plaindre. Pourtant il se sentait coupable d'avoir caché à Alice la nature des photos à prendre. Il espérait ne pas la choquer, même si il avait le sentiment qu'elle était difficilement impressionnable.

Alice jugea le salon de Jasper d'un regard, elle ne mit pas longtemps à repérer le meilleur endroit pour prendre des photos. Elle fit de retrousser ses manches et poussa le canapé, sous le regard amusé de Jasper.

« Donne-moi ton appareil. » le commanda-t-elle, décidément très à l'aise.

Il lui apporta tout le matériel puis lui proposa à boire.

« Je suppose que tu n'as pas de coca-light ? » répliqua-telle.

« Dans le mile. »

« Alors un café. Je sens que la nuit sera longue. »

Sa remarque accentua la tension que Jasper subissait. Il lui tendit une tasse fumante seulement après s'être assuré que son érection n'était pas détectable.

« Allez, en place ! » lança Alice une fois son café bu.

« Euh… je dois te dire autre chose sur les photos. »

« Jazz, je suis une vraie pro, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il ne tiqua pas sur le surnom, ça le flattait même qu'elle se sente si à l'aise avec lui.

« Voilà… Euh… Je suis pompier. »

« J'avais deviné. » répliqua-t-elle en rigolant, ses yeux rivés sur les photos au mur et sa plaque de mérite reçue quelques mois plus tôt.

« On a décidé de faire nous-même un calendrier… Euh… »

« Ne m'en dis pas plus ! C'est une excellente idée. Nudité frontale ou suggérée ? » s'enquit-elle sans chercher à réfréner son enthousiasme.

« Je dois cacher mon sexe. » explicita-t-il en rougissant.

« Ok, je peux me permettre une suggestion ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu as de la farine ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Hein ? »

« Tu n'as pas de maquillage je suppose. »

« Non ! »

« Donc farine, oui ou non ? »

« Euh oui. »

« Tu es juste splendide, pas besoin de te voir nu pour le savoir. Mais tu fais aussi gentil garçon, il faut qu'on te salisse un peu pour te rendre plus sexy. »

Elle alla fouiner dans la cuisine après lui avoir ordonné de se déshabiller sur le champ. Jasper inspira profondément et s'exécuta. Au pire, elle allait juste l'aider, au mieux elle finirait dans son lit, se dit-il pour se calmer.

« Au fait, tu dois avoir l'air d'un pompier ? » s'enquit-elle en revenant, évitant de me regarder.

« Oui, on doit poser avec notre casque. On a déjà fait une photo de groupe, on ne portait que nos bottes et on a posé avec nos casques devant nos sexes. »

« J'ai hâte de l'avoir sous les yeux ce calendrier. » murmura-t-elle, sa voix un peu plus grave.

Elle lui tendit le paquet de farine et lui dit, toujours sans le regarder, où en mettre : un peu sur la joue, sur un de ses pectoraux, sur ses cuisses.

« Le but est d'accentuer tes… courbes. Tu devrais attacher tes cheveux en arrière. »

« Ok. »

Finalement elle leva la tête et lui pointa le coin du salon dégagé. C'était le moment tant redouté, en tenant d'une main son casque, Jasper fit glisser rapidement son caleçon le long de ses cuisses et le repoussa de lui.

« On en prend quelques unes pour s'échauffer, ok ? » proposa la jeune femme en se penchant vers l'appareil photo, dévoilant sans le savoir sa poitrine libre sous son débardeur.

Elle avait tout installé et même approché la lampe sur pied. La lumière douce sublimait les muscles de Jasper, il avait l'air mystérieux et un peu dangereux ainsi.

L'appareil crépita des dizaines de fois, Alice le fit poser sous différents angles. Le pompier commença à gigoter nerveusement au bout d'un quart d'heure, ne sachant plus comment calmer son érection. Alice ne cessait de se pencher en avant ou en arrière, la souplesse affichée de sa photographe aggravait sa situation.

Alice soupira, elle avait trouvé un angle parfait mais son modèle ne tenait plus en place. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses petites mains sur les épaules larges de Jasper.

« Tourne-toi encore un peu. »

Elle retourna derrière l'objectif et après quelques clichés elle annonça qu'elle en avait terminé.

« Tu en auras encore besoin ? » lui demanda-t-elle en désignant le trépied.

« Non. Merci beaucoup Alice. »

Elle se balança sur un pied puis sur l'autre, cherchant en elle le courage de lui soumettre son idée. Alice détestait la procrastination, en toutes occasions elle ne perdait jamais de temps et suivait aveuglement son intuition. Pour autant, face à cet homme, elle hésitait beaucoup. Pour commencer, il y avait sur le frigo une photo de Jasper avec une femme en train de s'embrasser. Ensuite, il n'avait rien dit ou fait qui indiquait qu'il était attiré par elle. Et enfin, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se contenter d'une histoire sans lendemain.

« Tu veux en faire d'autres en étant allongé ? » proposa-t-elle, sa libido vainquant finalement ses réserves.

Jasper fut dérouté par l'offre, il lui avait dit qu'il devait poser debout. Et puis son canapé n'était pas assez long pour qu'il puisse s'y allonger de tout son long. Ça ne leur laissait que le lit…

« Oh ! Ok. »

Il se baissa pour ramasser son caleçon mais puisqu'Alice n'emporta pas l'appareil photo, Jasper comprit qu'il avait vu juste. Il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

À peine Alice avait-elle franchi le seuil de la chambre qu'il la plaqua contre lui et l'embrassa. De baisers en baisers, ils se retrouvèrent enfin à égalité et sur le lit.

Décidément, sa soirée était bien meilleure que celle qu'il avait envisagée, pensa Jasper avant de s'unir à Alice.

 **_oOo_**

À l'appartement d'Edward, Mike termina sa septième bière puis se leva, bien décidé à en finir. Son collègue était en meilleure forme, même après cinq bières et deux whiskys.

Mike avait apporté des pizzas et de l'alcool, après qu'ils aient regardé un match de hockey, ils furent bien obligés de se soumettre à la séance photo. Mais leur mauvaise volonté les avait retardés, à plus de minuit, aucun n'avait encore posé.

Mike tituba puis ôta son slip et se cacha avec son casque. Edward suivit à la lettre les instructions glanées sur internet. Il avait déjà dégagé tout un pan de mur dans son salon, deux lampes posées à terre complétaient la lumière du plafond.

« Ok… vas-y, regarde l'objectif. » le guida Edward.

Mike fit une grimace puis ricana, faisant ainsi tomber son casque.

« Arrête tes conneries et prends la pose ! » râla Edward.

« Ok ok ! »

Mike se remit en position et tenta plusieurs regards qu'il pensait charmeurs. Edward le laissa faire, ne voulant pas perdre de temps, au moins, lui avait répété tout seul devant sa glace et savait exactement comment il poserait.

« Voilà ! Ça devrait suffire ! » annonça Edward.

Mike tituba dangereusement en voulant remettre son slip, se rattrapant de justesse à la table basse. Il renversa le contenu du verre d'Edward et un saladier de chips.

« Oh merde ! » s'écria Mike avant de se ruer vers la salle de bains.

Edward ne cacha pas son exaspération, il suivit son collègue et le menaça si il vomissait ailleurs que dans la cuvette des toilettes. Puis il alla nettoyer le bazar, quand enfin il eut terminé, Mike n'avait pas réapparu. Edward le trouva avachi dans la salle de bains, profondément endormi. Il tenta de le réveiller, il alla même jusqu'à lui jeter de l'eau froide sur le visage mais Mike ne souleva même pas une paupière.

Le jeune homme jura et maudit son camarade de longues minutes. Il n'avait pas aucune idée de comment faire fonctionner l'appareil photo et il n'avait aucun meuble assez haut pour poser l'appareil dessus.

Dépité il se résolut à demander de l'aide à Emmett, Jasper étant avec Maria ce soir-là, il ne voulait pas le déranger.

« Eddy ! Quoi de neuf ? » l'accueillit son ami et Edward entendit un râle définitivement féminin.

« J'ai besoin d'aide pour ma photo. Mike a tellement bu qu'il vient de s'endormir à poil dans ma salle de bains. »

« Oh ! Sans blagues ! » s'esclaffa Emmett.

« Je suis sérieux, il faut que tu viennes. »

« Je suis moi-même en pleine séance photo. » mentit-il.

« À minuit passé ? Tu te fous de moi ? Si je n'étais pas coincé, je ne t'aurais pas appelé ! » s'énerva Edward.

« Écoute, je peux pas là… Va demander à une de tes voisines. »

« Tu parles d'un ami ! » grogna Edward en raccrochant.

Les voisines du rez de chaussée étaient les deux tantes d'Edward, toutes deux veuves depuis plusieurs années. Elles dormaient déjà à cette heure avancée et pour rien au monde Edward ne leur demanderait ce service. Ne restait que la quatrième et dernière locataire du petit immeuble, Bella Swan.

Sa gêne annihilée par l'alcool, il alla sonner chez elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sa charmante voisine avait ce pouvoir sur lui, même si il savait qu'elle était prise. Un regard, une parole, un sourire, un rien lui suffisait tant qu'il la voyait.

La jeune femme alla vérifier au judas qui pouvait bien la déranger à cette heure tardive. Elle rougit aussitôt en reconnaissant son voisin. Bella inspira profondément avant d'ouvrit sa porte.

« Bonsoir Bella. »

« Bonsoir Edward. »

Edward avait déjà sonné chez elle, en panne de café ou de dentifrice. Il était serviable et avait toujours le sourire, ses deux tantes qui vivaient au rez de chaussée ne manquaient jamais une occasion de le louer. Bella en savait beaucoup sur lui, ayant régulièrement été attirée pour une tasse de café dans l'un ou l'autre appartement du rez de chaussée. Elle avait emménagé trois mois plus tôt et depuis, chaque soir, elle s'endormait en pensant à ce séduisant pompier qui vivait de l'autre côté du mur. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas encore le courage de l'inviter à sortir et se contentait de le croiser dans les escaliers.

« Je te réveille ? » s'enquit-il.

« Non, je lisais. Que se passe-t-il ? »

« J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service… Sais-tu prendre une photo ? »

« Bien sur mais… Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi-même ? »

« C'est là tout le problème, j'ai besoin que tu _me_ prennes en photo. » lui expliqua-t-il.

« Ok, je vais le faire. »

Bella entra dans l'appartement de son voisin pour la première fois, elle n'avait jamais trouvé d'occasion de le faire avant. Très curieuse, elle scanna le salon en deux secondes, notant les bières et la boite vide de pizza, les vêtements abandonnés sur un fauteuil, la grande télévision sur une chaine de sport avec le son coupé.

Elle attendit qu'Edward lui en dise un peu plus sur la photo à prendre quand soudain, un râle s'éleva, suivi du bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un en train de vomir. Elle scruta son voisin, le suppliant de lui donner une explication rationnelle.

« On pourrait la prendre chez toi ? » lui demanda Edward.

Mike allait lui payer, décida le jeune homme. Bella hocha la tête, à son grand soulagement, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de lui avouer qu'il avait bu avec son collègue pour ensuite se photographier chacun son tour, nu.

« Pourquoi tu emportes ça ? » questionna Bella en désignant la paire de bottes et le casque qu'Edward tenait dans ses mains.

« J'en ai besoin. Tu peux attraper le trépied ? »

Bella le précéda dans son appartement, elle aurait bien aimé avoir un peu de temps pour débarrasser le canapé de ses livres et de sa couverture orange, certes moche mais douce et chaude. Le reste du salon était rangé, propre, nota Edward décidément trop observateur pour son propre bien. Comme il était facile pour lui d'imaginer sa ravissante voisine assise sur le canapé, ses jambes pliées sous elle, une mèche de cheveux tombant sur sa poitrine.

Il regrettait déjà sa décision de faire appel à Bella, elle risquait de s'enfuir en courant. Mais il était tard et il devait bien lui expliquer le caractère particulier de cette séance photo improvisée.

Bella s'amusa d'abord des joues rosies d'Edward, de ses gestes hésitants et de ses cheveux décoiffés à force d'y passer sa main dedans. Quand il lui dit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple photo, Bella cessa de sourire et écouta attentivement.

« À la caserne, on doit réunir de l'argent pour notre association. »

« Vous faites cette kermesse en décembre pour ça, non ? »

« On aurait du la faire de nouveau cette année mais l'état a interdit les rassemblements dans ce genre. »

Edward inspira profondément avant de poursuivre :

« On a eu l'idée de faire un calendrier. »

« D'où les photos. » murmura Bella, toujours un peu perdue face à l'attitude gênée de son voisin.

« J'ai été désigné pour représenter le mois de mars… »

« Et tu dois porter une écharpe ? »

Bella s'impatientait, il le devinait facilement.

« En fait je ne dois porter que mes bottes et mon casque… Seulement mes bottes et mon casque. »

Ces mots cheminèrent dans l'esprit de Bella, déclenchant une alarme. Edward, son adorable voisin qu'elle croisait trop rarement à son goût, dont l'éloge était faite chaque semaine au moins par ses deux tantes, voulait poser devant elle… nu.

« Ça n'est pas très… enfin, ça n'est pas vraiment dans l'esprit de la kermesse. »

« En effet. Mais on a vraiment besoin de cet argent et ce genre de calendriers est à la mode. »

Bella ne dit plus rien, elle désigna un mur de son salon, y décrocha deux cadres, puis mima qu'elle devait s'absenter un instant dans sa cuisine. Edward l'entendit ouvrir son réfrigérateur et rigoler tout bas. Elle revint une minute plus tard, le visage impassible et le bout de son nez plus rouge que ses joues.

« Où puis-je me changer ? » s'enquit-il.

« Ici. » répliqua aussitôt Bella.

Elle repartit dans la cuisine et attendit avec impatience que son voisin la rappelle. Elle ne fut pas déçue, bon sang son imagination n'avait pas fait justice au corps d'Edward. Il était parfait, un corps mince, tout en muscles, une toison claire sur ses pectoraux et son ventre, une ligne un peu plus foncée disparaissait derrière le casque qu'il tenait devant son sexe. Bella comprit pourquoi il ne pouvait même pas tricher, un sous-vêtement aurait été visible malgré le casque.

« Ok je pense que c'est prêt, tu veux vérifier ? » proposa la jeune femme.

« Je n'y connais rien. » confia-t-il.

« Je dois en faire combien ? »

« Une dizaine, le chef choisira. »

Bella mitrailla son voisin tout en cherchant un moyen de garder un cliché pour elle. Avec un peu de chance, il ne saurait pas non plus envoyer un mail. Elle sourit, galvanisée par la perspective d'avoir un peu d'Edward pour lui tenir compagnie lors de ses nuits en solitaire. La fin justifiait les moyens après tout.

« Tu devrais regarder celles que j'ai déjà pris et décider si ça suffit. » suggéra Bella avant de lui laisser un peu d'intimité.

Depuis la cuisine, elle tendit l'oreille. Edward revêtit son jean à la hâte puis alla vers l'appareil mais il ne savait même pas comment afficher les clichés pris.

« Bella, tu peux venir m'aider, s'il te plait ? »

Elle se permit un regard sur son corps seulement vêtu de son jean.

« Je vais les charger sur mon ordinateur portable, on verra… euh tu verras mieux. » dit-elle.

Elle l'invita ensuite à s'assoir à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Edward ne réalisa pas qu'elle importait toutes les photos sur son ordinateur sans les effacer de la carte SD. Elle lui posa ensuite l'ordinateur sur les genoux.

« Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien, soupira Edward. Tu penses que c'est bien ? »

« Tu ne souriais pas. »

« On doit prendre une pose simple… Tu penses que je devrais sourire ? »

« Ça se vendrait encore mieux sans le casque. » murmura Bella, plus pour elle même mais Edward avait entendu.

Il se dit que peut-être, juste peut-être, sa voisine n'était pas indifférente à son charme. Edward reposa l'ordinateur sur la table basse et commença à déboutonner lentement son jean. Bella était aux premières loges, ébahie et excitée, elle ne trouva la force de se détourner qu'en apercevant la base du sexe d'Edward entourée d'une toison foncée.

La jeune femme retourna derrière l'objectif et attendit d'avoir Edward dans son viseur. Il lui tournait le dos d'abord, elle prit une photo de lui ainsi, les fesses à l'air. Il se retourna alors, surpris par le « clic », et sourit. Bella appuya encore sur le bouton, puis afficha la photo sur le petit écran.

« Tu devrais proposer celle-ci. »

Il s'approcha d'elle, frôlant délibérément de son torse contre son dos à elle.

« On voit à peine le casque. »

« Mais il est là. » insista-t-elle.

Il recula pour qu'elle puisse charger les deux nouvelles photos dans son ordinateur. Bella eut du mal à contenir un gémissement en voyant s'afficher la dernière photo. Le sourire qu'il arborait dessus était sans doute tout aussi sexy que son corps.

Edward ne prit pas la peine de se rhabiller, il garda tout de même le casque sur son sexe, et la rejoignit sur le canapé. Elle ne lui pardonnerait peut-être pas de bander aussi fort pour elle. Bella sentit le corps d'Edward si proche d'elle irradier de chaleur, l'odeur musquée du pompier lui montait à la tête. Il se pencha vers elle pour à son tour inspecter la photo.

« Merci pour ton aide. » chuchota-t-il près de son oreille.

Bella mordit sa lèvre et ferma les yeux, enivrée par la seule présence de son voisin. Ses frissons de désir s'intensifièrent en sentant la main d'Edward sur sa joue. Il la guida vers ses lèvres en douceur, priant pour qu'elle ne se dérobe pas. Bella se délecta d'abord du souffle d'Edward, goûtant déjà ainsi à sa bouche. Quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, l'étincelle qu'elle avait espéré toute sa vie se produisit.

Sans plus se retenir, elle gémit le prénom de cet homme qui avait hanté ses nuits et monopolisé ses fantasmes depuis leur rencontre. Elle repoussa le casque et vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur Edward. En sentant le sexe dur du jeune homme contre elle, elle poussa un râle rauque avant d'écraser sa bouche sur celle d'Edward.

Le pompier, quant à lui, se laissait volontiers faire, il allait suivre Bella aussi loin qu'elle le voudrait.

 **_oOo_**

 **Seattle, septembre 2015**

Emmett attendait la fin de la séance du dernier client de Rosalie, un agent immobilier qui voulait se mettre autant en valeur que les biens qu'il vendait. Le jeune homme ne fit pas surpris d'entendre l'homme faire des avances à la photographe, qui les déclina poliment.

L'année écoulée avait été houleuse pour le couple illégitime. Emmett et Rosalie s'étaient perdus d'abord, elle refusait de donner plus et lui trop fier pour lui réclamer plus. La jeune femme avait réellement voulu résister à Emmett, après leur premier rapport dans le studio photo, elle avait refusé de le revoir. Il avait fallu une rencontre fortuite deux mois plus tard pour réunir les deux amants. Mais une fois de plus, Rosalie avait fui dès son forfait commis.

Emmett aurait pu s'en tenir à quelques heures de plaisir, Rosalie n'était pas la première femme mariée à se permettre une incartade avec lui. Cependant, il avait poursuivi la photographe, lui téléphonant, lui rendant visite, elle avait mis deux autres mois avant de céder une nouvelle fois à ses avances. Le temps leur avait prouvé qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, pourtant Rosalie ne se l'était pas avouée. Emmett avait beau multiplier les preuves d'amour et les grands gestes, elle ne répondait jamais à ses « je t'aime ».

Depuis, Emmett se croyait sur les montagnes russes, sa vie focalisée sur la femme qu'il aimait et qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir auprès de lui. Rosalie changeait en permanence d'avis, elle regrettait de tromper son mari, elle regrettait aussi de ne pas avoir le courage de quitter son mari.

Ce qu'elle n'avait jamais avoué à Emmett était qu'elle était elle-même cocue et ce depuis ses fiançailles avec Royce. Le pire était qu'il l'avait toujours manipulée et elle n'avait pas eu la force de dire stop et de partir.

Si Emmett l'avait traitée comme n'importe laquelle de ses conquêtes, l'oubliant après la première prise de tête, la vie de Rosalie aurait été plus simple mais pas forcément plus belle. Emmett avait lutté pour rester dans sa vie et ses déclarations d'amour au bout de quelques mois lui avaient fait peur. Rosalie n'était pas habituée à être écoutée, à se croire méritante, à se sentir désirée pour elle-même, tout simplement à être aimée.

À le voir, stoïque, impassible mais indéniablement sombre, Rosalie esquissa un sourire. Enfin elle allait agir, leur donner une chance. Elle termina la séance photo et se prépara pour la prochaine avec Emmett.

Le calendrier de l'année passée avait été écoulée en quelques jours, encourageant la caserne à commander d'autres tirages. Le succès avait été au rendez-vous, les profits dépassant d'un tiers ceux réalisés avec la kermesse des années précédentes.

Cette année, les pompiers avaient décidé de récidiver mais avaient décliné les offres de photographes professionnels, voulant garder l'esprit amateur de leurs photos. Rosalie avait aussitôt proposé à son amant son aide, une semaine plus tôt. Emmett était sans doute trop faible pour lui refuser quelque chose.

« Tu as pris ton casque ? » s'enquit-elle quand ils furent enfin seuls.

Emmett le sortit de son sac à dos, sans un mot.

« Déshabille-toi. » dit-elle ensuite, s'attendant à une répartie coquine de la part de son amant, en vain.

Rosalie débuta la séance mais aucun cliché ne rendrait justice à la beauté d'Emmett, pas tant qu'il avait cette lueur triste dans le regard.

« On fait quoi après ? » lança-t-elle, en ajustant les lumières au-dessus de lui.

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse te retourna derrière l'objectif, ayant enfin trouvé le moment de lui annoncer sa grande nouvelle. Emmett, lui, méditait encore la question. Il n'y avait jamais de projets avec Rosalie, pas de sortie ciné, pas de dîners romantiques, pas de nuits entières à faire l'amour.

« On pourrait essayer ce restaurant sur Jefferson Street, celui dont tu m'as parlé la semaine dernière. » proposa-t-elle.

Emmett écarquilla ses yeux, son humeur maussade immédiatement éclaircie par l'espoir.

« T'es sérieuse ? »

« Et ensuite on va devoir se mettre au travail. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu vas me faire de la place dans tes placards, mes affaires sont dans mon coffre. »

Aussitôt qu'elle eut terminé sa phrase, Rosalie mitrailla Emmett avec son appareil photo, saisissant son sourire qui s'élargit peu à peu, jusqu'à faire naître deux larmes au coin de ses yeux.

Emmett ne put se retenir très longtemps, il laissa tomber son casque, se précipita vers Rosalie et l'enlaça, manquant de l'étouffer. La jeune femme riait aux éclats, elle encercla le cou de son amant puis l'embrassa comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Enfin elle était libre de l'aimer, libre de laisser parler son cœur.

« Je t'aime, Emmett. » lui déclara-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Quand ils se séparèrent, plus d'une heure plus tard, nus et fatigués de leurs étreintes, Emmett put enfin mettre des mots sur ses émotions. Il était heureux et il avait le reste de sa vie pour vénérer la seule femme qu'il désirerait toujours.

 **_oOo_**

« Il faut qu'on fasse la photo ce soir » annonça Jasper à Alice.

« Je suis tellement fatiguée, on ne peut pas attendre demain ? »

« Non, je dois la donner demain matin. »

« Tu es obligé de poser ? » grimaça-t-elle.

« Tu sais bien que c'est important. »

Alice haussa les épaules et retourna à son assiette. Jasper la dévisagea, perplexe. Pourquoi remettait-elle en cause son engagement ? Il craignait plus que tout une nouvelle dispute avec elle, il aurait préféré ne pas insister mais le délai imparti pour faire les photos était écoulé.

« On fera vite. » lui promit-il.

Alice l'ignora, préférant avaler l'équivalent de son poids en steak et choux de Bruxelles.

« Je vais tout préparer, tu n'auras qu'à appuyer sur le déclencheur. » continua-t-il.

« Ok ! s'énerva Alice en repoussant bruyamment son assiette. On va la faire cette fichue photo ! Et comme ça toutes les perverses de la région t'auront tout le mois de mai à poil ! »

Jasper garda son calme, même si il ignorait d'où lui venait cette force. Il débarrassa les reliefs de leur repas et une fois dans la cuisine, sortit de sa cachette le paquet de cigarettes acheté la veille. Il oublia toute prudence et n'attendit pas pour allumer une cigarette. Il tira dessus longuement, jurant dans sa tête que jamais plus il ne toucherait Alice, pas si elle finissait dans cet état.

Cette dernière hésita à le rejoindre, honteuse de son accès de colère mais trop fière pour aller s'excuser. Mais quand elle sentit l'odeur de la cigarette, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se leva de sa chaise le plus silencieusement possible et le découvrit près de la fenêtre entrouverte.

« J'y crois pas ! » explosa-t-elle.

Jasper sursauta, très surpris, il en lâcha sa cigarette. Alice ne lui donna pas le temps de réagir, elle l'attrapa par le col et le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Depuis quand ? »

« Le deuxième trimestre. »

« Quoi ?! Ça va faire quatre mois que tu fumes derrière mon dos ! Mais tu ne sais pas que c'est dangereux pour ta santé, pour la mienne et pour celle du bébé ! » s'enflamma-t-elle, portant sa main sur son ventre énorme par pur réflexe dès qu'elle parlait ou pensait au bébé.

Jasper baissa la tête, vraiment terrifié de ce qu'il allait se passer. Il était prêt à la supplier de ne pas la quitter quand il sentit deux petites mains sur ses joues.

« Je t'en fais baver, soupira Alice. Tu dois me détester. »

« Pas du tout, la rassura-t-il, lui-même rassuré de la voir quelque peu calmée. C'est juste que je ne sais plus comment être auprès de toi. J'ai l'impression que quoique je fasse, ça t'énerve. »

Alice fut réellement surprise et blessée de cette confession, pourquoi Jasper n'avait jamais dit ? Ils avaient eu leur lot de disputes et pourtant, pas une seule fois, le jeune homme s'était laissé emporter au point de lui faire des reproches.

« Pardonne-moi. Ce sont ces fichues hormones qui me rendent folle. »

« Dans la santé et dans la maladie. » déclara-t-il, un sourire tendre sur ses lèvres.

Alice tendit ses lèvres vers son mari, rapidement des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues tant elle était émue. Il l'embrassa pour ne pas entendre ses excuses, il savait qu'elle n'était pas totalement maîtresse de ses émotions. Son tempérament était explosif en temps normal, enceinte, Alice flirtait avec la folie. Jasper avait pris beaucoup sur lui, s'était montré incroyablement patient et compréhensif.

« Allons faire ces photos. » décida Alice, bien décidée à se rattraper.

Plus tard, dans leur lit, les deux jeunes mariés avaient apporté l'ordinateur portable d'Alice. La jeune femme afficha les clichés pris un an plus tôt, leur premier soir ensemble. Elles étaient le point de départ d'une année riches en émotion.

Leur passé amoureux n'étant que des déceptions, leur coup de foudre fut la preuve qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Jasper avait demandé à Alice d'emménager chez lui un mois après cette première séance photo. Elle avait refusé tout net, c'était à lui de venir chez elle, c'était le choix le plus économique au vue de la taille de son dressing, il en convint.

Après deux semaines de cohabitation harmonieuse, Jasper avant demandé Alice en mariage. Elle avait accepté aussitôt et s'était mise à prévoir des noces grandioses pour l'année suivante. Pourtant ses plans tombèrent à l'eau le matin de la Saint-Valentin, quand prise de nausées, elle avait réalisé qu'elle était sûrement enceinte. Pour compenser un mariage rapide et simple, Jasper leur avait organisé une longue lune de miel à Hawaii.

Les prochaines photos que les futurs parents attendaient seraient celles du petit garçon qui naîtrait un mois plus tard.

 **_oOo_**

« Tu as la masse ? » s'enquit Edward par téléphone.

« Oui, Démétri l'a oubliée, comme tous les jours. »

« Parfait, j'arrive dans dix minutes. »

« Je t'attends mon amour. » lui répliqua sensuellement Bella.

L'année écoulée avait été seulement remplie de bonheur pour Edward et Bella. Après leur première nuit ensemble, ils s'étaient une chance et avaient tout fait pour que leur relation fonctionne. Le métier de professeur de Bella était certes en décalé par rapport au rythme d'un pompier, pourtant à chaque occasion, Edward et elle passaient leur temps ensemble, même si ça n'était que pour une demi-heure.

Chaque étape fut franchie sans difficultés, leur première dispute, leur premier je t'aime, leur premier projet, leurs premières vacances ensemble. La seule petite ombre à ce tableau idyllique était le refus catégorique de Bella de se marier. Elle ne croyait tout simplement pas à cette institution, pour elle, un morceau de papier ne pouvait pas prouver l'amour qu'elle portait à Edward. Il lui avait tout de même offert un anneau simple et avait insisté pour qu'elle le porte à l'annuaire gauche.

Leur avenir se construisait pas à pas, chacun avec sa vision de la vie à deux et sans doute que de nombreuses discordes mettraient à l'épreuve leur amour. Pour autant Edward et Bella étaient bien décidés à avancer ensemble. Ils étaient en pleins travaux pour réunir leur deux appartements et vivre enfin ensemble.

Une nuit à s'aimer sur ce chantier avait donné l'idée à Edward que de poser dans ce décor brut pour le prochain calendrier de la caserne.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Je vous ai donné envie d'acheter un calendrier ? -) Merci d'avance pour vos reviews !_


	28. 28 - L'accord

**OS – L'accord**

 **Couple : Edward et Bella  
Rating : M pour language  
PDV : Alterné**

* * *

 **PDV Edward**

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous devriez avoir cette promotion, Démétri Santori est arrivé deux ans avant vous. »

« Vous devez montrer à tous ces incapables que l'ancienneté ne prévaut pas sur les résultats. Démétri est absolument nul ! » s'impatiente-t-elle.

Je m'amuse de la voir perdre son calme légendaire. Isabella Swan ne cède jamais à la pression, elle n'est jamais grossière, elle garde toujours la tête haute. Je jubile intérieurement car je réussis ce que tous les membres du service ont cherché à faire pendant des années.

« Ça n'est pas à vous de juger, je réplique. Et ça serait mal vu si vous êtes promue avant lui. On croira que vous avez couché avec moi. »

« Oh pitié ! Qui pourrait croire ça ?! »

Cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui est narquoise. Elle croise ses bras sur sa poitrine et attend que j'admette avoir dit la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie.

« Euh… »

« Vous avez une nouvelle pouf à votre bras chaque mois, plus blonde que la précédente, plus bronzée avec toujours de gros seins ! ricane-t-elle. Regardez-moi ! Personne ne croira que j'ai bénéficié d'une promotion canapé, tout le monde comprendra que j'ai mérité d'être promue ! »

Je la détaille un instant, j'ai une règle absolue, en fait j'ai accepté la clause dans mon contrat d'embauche dix ans plus tôt de n'entretenir aucune relation personnelle avec une subordonnée. C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis entouré d'hommes, je ne résiste pas facilement à une paire de seins. Isabella Swan est l'exception à ma règle, embauchée durant mes congés et trop compétente pour que je la vire. Et elle a raison, elle n'est pas du tout mon type de femme, j'ai donc gardé cet élément féminin dans mon équipe sans difficultés.

« Isabella- »

« Et j'ai besoin d'aller sur la côte ouest ! m'interrompt-elle. J'y ai ma famille et mes amis ! Je ne supporte plus Chicago ! Je ne supporte plus cette bande de machos dans ce bureau ! »

« Isabella, ça suffit. » je préviens.

Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, il est dix-huit heures et j'ai rencard dans une demi-heure.

« Je peux le prouver ! » tonne-t-elle en abattant sa main sur mon bureau.

« De quoi parlez-vous encore ? »

« De l'incompétence de Santori bien sur ! Pas de l'existence du père noël ! »

J'ai toujours été courtois avec elle, je ne me suis jamais permis de familiarités, je n'apprécie pas son ton condescendant et surtout cette scène commence à m'énerver moi aussi.

« Cette conversation est terminée. »

Elle a compris que je suis sérieux, je la vois se redresser avec arrogance. Elle sort telle une furie, claque ma porte et aboie sur un collègue. Je l'ai vraiment mise en colère.

_oOo_

« Elle t'a même piqué ton grille pain ?! »

« Je n'ai aucune preuve que c'est elle. » je râle en poussant un chariot de courses.

« Mais elle a tes clés. » m'enfonce Emmett.

« Attrape ce modèle-là. »

Ma dernière conquête n'a apparemment pas accepté notre rupture. En plus du cambriolage de mon appartement, ma voiture a eu les pneus crevés, et Tanya a envoyé des messages horribles à tous mes contacts avec une photo de moi, saoul dans un club de striptease. Pour ma défense, c'était l'enterrement de vie de garçon d'un copain et c'est dans ce club que j'ai rencontré Tanya.

« Ta mère a dû avoir le cœur brisé. Elle espère tellement te voir casé. » enchaîne Emmett, décidemment très compatissant mais avec moi.

« Ne m'en parle pas. »

« Et le big boss ? »

« Aro m'a convoqué lundi matin, à son retour de voyages. »

« T'es dans la merde. » prédit-il.

_oOo_

« Une femme calme, éduquée, respectueuse. » récite ma mère.

« En un mot ennuyeuse. »

« Mais non ! Regarde ta cousine Alice ! Elle est toutes ces choses, d'autres existent ! »

« Alice est tout sauf calme. »

« Edward, ressaisis-toi ! »

« Oui, mère. »

« Ton père et moi ne voulons que ton bonheur. »

Je n'en peux plus de ce laïus à chaque fois que je leur rends visite. Je m'échappe du mieux que je peux sans les vexer.

« N'oublie pas notre fête le weekend prochain. » me répète-t-elle avant que je ne referme la porte derrière moi.

_oOo_

« Alors ? Vous me la donnez cette promotion ? » m'interpelle Isabella alors que j'arrive à mon bureau.

« J'ai un rendez-vous urgent avec le big boss, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. »

« Votre réputation en a pris un sacré coup déjà. Si vous mutez Santori à l'agence de Seattle, vous serez responsable de ses échecs et ça ne va pas vous aider à redorer votre image. »

C'est étrange comme mon cerveau fonctionne parfois. J'ai face à moi la femme la plus entêtée que je connaisse, perfectionniste dans son travail mais pas dans son apparence. J'ai face à moi la femme qui m'a fait gagner beaucoup d'argent, la seule dans mon équipe à tenir ses engagements en temps et en heure. J'ai face à moi la femme que mes proches voudraient me voir épouser. J'ai face à moi la femme qui m'attire le moins au monde.

« Faisons un marché. » je lui dis pourtant.

_oOo_

« Donc je leur déballe toute ma vie et ils me racontent la leur ? Pourquoi faire, je dois te plaquer dans deux semaines ! »

« Oui, ça on le sait tous les deux ! je m'agace en accélérant. Tu leur fais croire que tu es la femme parfaite pour moi et dans deux semaines, je leur téléphone pour leur dire que tu m'as utilisé pour avoir une promotion et que tu pars à l'autre bout du pays. »

« Ralentis ! »

« C'est moi qui conduis. » je rétorque, puéril.

« Et c'est moi qui dois faire bonne impression. Je vais être décoiffée. »

Je la jauge sans complaisance.

« Tu t'es à peine peignée. »

« Si je dois être à l'opposé de tes poules, je n'ai pas à être jolie. »

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il faut que ça reste plausible ? Ils vont avoir des doutes en te voyant. Tu n'as même pas une robe ? »

« Non. »

Elle me tire la langue puis passe ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Le soleil brille, le ciel est bleu, je conduis ma décapotable et j'ai à mes côtés cette femme que je n'aime pas mais que je vais devoir faire semblant d'aimer devant toute ma famille.

« Si tu m'avais dit que c'était leur anniversaire de mariage, j'aurais fait un effort. » bougonne Bella, comme elle m'a dit de l'appeler en dehors du bureau, dans le but de donner un peu plus de crédit à cette histoire de fou.

« Parce que rencontrer mes parents n'a pas suffi ? » je relève.

« C'est que… je n'ai jamais été aussi loin dans une relation. » admet-elle.

« Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné ? Tu bosses trop. »

« J'ai travaillé dur pour avoir le poste à Seattle. »

« Je t'ai dit que tu l'as ! je m'écrie en me demandant comment elle arrive si facilement à me faire sortir de mes gonds. Tu as la promotion, tu vas recevoir le contrat mardi matin ! »

Elle ne me fait pas confiance, je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir pour ça. C'est elle qui fait le plus gros du travail, moi j'ai l'impression que je suis gagnant sur les deux tableaux. Je me débarrasse d'Isabella au boulot et je prouve à ma famille que les apparences sont trompeuses. Pour qui ils se prennent pour me dicter qui je dois aimer ?! Ma future femme sera une bombe, un point c'est tout. Le seul hic c'est que je ne peux pas baiser pendant trois semaines, pour coller à mon mensonge.

_oOo_

« Ta cousine m'a regardée bizarrement toute la soirée. Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? » me questionne Bella en mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure, un tic que j'ai découvert très récemment.

« Si j'avais refusé, elle aurait senti l'arnaque. Je n'ai jamais amené de filles chez moi depuis le lycée. Tu as fait sensation dimanche dernier, mais il faut continuer jusqu'au bout. »

« J'ai mieux à faire que l'écouter bavasser. »

« Eh ! Alice est une chouette fille ! »

Isabella me lance un regard narquois.

« Sapée comme elle l'est, tu crois qu'elle a du temps pour autre chose que soigner son apparence ? Et c'est quoi son métier ? Ah oui ! Styliste… Vraiment Edward, tu es nul pour juger de la nature des gens. »

Je ne réponds pas, nous arrivons au restaurant où Alice et Jasper, son mari, nous attendent. Durant le repas, je réalise que Bella a raison. J'adore ma cousine mais une demi-heure à parler d'une couleur de vernis à ongles me paraît excessif.

_oOo_

« Oh ! » je lâche, choqué.

Isabella vient de m'ouvrir la porte de son appartement, c'est la première fois, et la dernière fois, que je viens chez elle. Elle est en retard, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas. Elle me lance un sourire amusé.

« Tu vois que je peux faire un effort. »

Elle tourne sur elle-même, sa robe légère flotte autour de ses cuisses. Son corps est moulé dans le tissu presque transparent, ses cheveux retombent en cascades de boucles brunes sur ses épaules dénudées.

Je réagis trop lentement, il faut que je sorte de cette transe car ma queue se réveille déjà. J'ouvre la bouche pour lancer une pique à Bella mais ma cousine apparaît sur le seuil et me regarde, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Elle est magnifique, hein ? »

Je ne peux pas parler mais je saisis cette occasion pour détacher mon regard d'Isabella. Bon sang je suis vraiment superficiel. Bella montre sa peau et je bande, elle sourit et je bande, elle est sublime, différente mais la même.

« Je savais qu'elle avait le potentiel ! s'exclame Alice. C'était super ! On a fait les boutiques toute la journée ! On est devenue de vraies amies, hein Bella ? »

« Oui ! Mais je meurs de faim ! » lui répond ma complice.

« Du shopping ? » je répète, hébété.

Bella balance un peu des hanches, ça n'est pas naturel et pourtant c'est sexy. Chaussée d'escarpins à talons hauts, elle n'est plus aussi petite mais doit quand même se hisser sur la pointes des pieds pour atteindre mon oreille. Ses bras autour de mon cou, elle pose un baiser sur ma joue puis se love contre moi.

« Tu savais que ta cousine a ton numéro de carte bancaire gravé à vie dans sa mémoire ? » me souffle-t-elle.

L'information me passe totalement au-dessus de la tête, Bella est contre moi et sans réaliser ce que je fais, je l'enlace et l'emprisonne. C'est la première fois que nous nous touchons autant, nous avons joué sur la timidité de ma fausse petite-amie pour ne pas devoir nous embrasser. Nous nous sommes tenus la main, j'ai embrassé son front et sa joue à deux occasions seulement. Ce soir tout me semble différent. Ou bien ce dernier mois de chasteté m'a fait perdre la raison.

J'en suis encore à tenter de démêler mes sentiments (une vraie gonzesse, je sais) tandis qu'Emmett nous raconte la septième blague de la soirée, toute aussi pourrie que les six précédentes. Pourtant, Bella rigole à gorge déployée et comme elle n'a pas quitté mes côtés, je suis aux premières loges pour admirer ses seins libres bouger sous sa robe, pour sentir son parfum fleuri, pour être caressé par ses cheveux.

Elle boit son troisième cocktail, j'en suis à ma quatrième bière. En théorie de nous deux, c'est elle la plus intoxiquée, en pratique, j'ai un doute. Elle reste la même, elle parle normalement, peut-être que l'alcool aura un autre effet sur elle. De mon côté, je me sens ivre mais seulement d'elle.

Ce soir, c'est notre dernier rendez-vous, demain elle s'envole pour Seattle et quitte ma vie sans un bruit.

« J'ai fait du bon boulot ? » me questionne-t-elle après que nous ayons promis, en vain, à mes amis de les revoir le weekend suivant.

« Très bon boulot, comme toujours, mademoiselle Swan. »

Je contourne ma voiture pour lui ouvrir la portière, elle me devance et s'installe seule.

Je démarre sur les chapeaux de roues, un silence lourd s'installe dans l'habitacle. Ma main, la traitresse, ne cesse de se tendre vers les cuisses dénudées de Bella. Je n'ai plus le droit de la toucher, la comédie est terminée et j'en suis soulagé, du moins je veux l'être.

Je me gare devant chez elle vingt minutes plus tard, elle me stoppe alors que je m'apprête à sortir de la voiture.

« Ai-je droit à une prime de départ ? » quémande-t-elle, une moue adorable sur le visage.

« Une prime ? »

« Oui. »

Je fronce les sourcils, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle tente de me prendre plus de cet arrangement. Je suis bête d'avoir espéré un baiser d'adieu, un mot gentil.

« Tu as signé le contrat, avec l'augmentation et les frais- »

« Je ne parle pas de ce job là. » s'impatiente-t-elle.

Elle a aussi détaché sa ceinture, elle se penche et se rapproche dangereusement sa poitrine vers ma bouche.

« Tu crois que tu es le seul à le vouloir ? »

_oOo_

 **Une semaine plus tard**

 **PDV Bella**

J'ai mérité cette promotion, je l'ai méritée ! J'ai travaillé dur et je leur ai prouvé à tous que je suis la meilleure. J'ai toujours su que je ne gagnerais rien en misant sur mon physique. On m'a prise au sérieux parce qu'on m'a écoutée et non pas reluquée.

Edward a voulu envoyer Démétri Santori à Seattle, ce crétin ! J'ai sauvé sa carrière en lui évitant cette erreur. Alors pourquoi je me sens coupable ? Ok j'ai eu cette promotion parce que j'ai bien voulu prétendre être la petite-amie idéale de mon supérieur. Ça n'est pas comme si j'ai dû coucher avec lui pour ça.

J'ai couché avec lui après avoir rempli ma part du contrat. J'ai couché avec lui pour me récompenser de mes efforts. J'ai couché avec lui parce que j'ai beau le détester, il est sexy et que je me suis lassée de mes sex-toys.

Il a souvent dit que je travaillais trop, j'ai consacré quatre ans à cette société avec pour seul objectif, retourner chez moi auréolée de gloire. Je n'ai pas eu les mêmes rêves que les autres petits filles, n'en déplaise à ma mère. Bella Swan a réussi à quitter Forks, à faire carrière, à gagner plus de quinze mille dollars par an, à ne pas épouser un plouc et à ne pas être mère à vingt ans.

J'ai vingt-six ans, est-ce normal de vouloir plus ? J'ai envie d'avoir un petit-ami, et même un mari… moi ! Je deviens folle. Ça n'est pas que je sois restée vierge, non, moi aussi j'ai cru au grand amour et je me suis faite avoir quelques fois au lycée et à l'université. Peut-être que je suis prête à m'ouvrir, à aimer, à penser à moi et non plus qu'à ma carrière.

Je veux bien admettre qu'Edward a contribué à cette nouvelle orientation dans mes désirs. Je veux bien admettre que prétendre être aimée par un homme a été terriblement grisant. Je veux bien admettre que ça ne m'aurait pas fait autant d'effet si j'avais du prétendre en aimer un autre. Edward n'a été que l'élément déclencheur, il est la version 1.0 d'une relation stable avec un homme, et la prochaine sera débarrassée des mensonges.

Je vais écrire un nouveau chapitre de ma vie, je débute, je sais qu'il va me falloir du temps pour penser à l'amour. L'homme de ma vie ne va pas apparaître comme par miracle dans ma boîte à lettres demain matin. Je vais être patiente, je vais oublier celui qui m'a ouvert les yeux, je ne vais pas comparer les autres hommes à lui.

_oOo_

 **Huit mois plus tard…**

J'ai échoué lamentablement. Je suis dans cet avion, une coupe de champagne à la main, la troisième, impatiente et terrifiée car je m'apprête à revoir Edward. Je n'aurais pas du revenir à Chicago mais quand le patron a déclaré forfait pour le congrès annuel de la compagnie, je me suis portée volontaire pour brandir fièrement le drapeau de l'agence de Seattle. En tant que directrice adjointe, mon zèle n'a pas éveillé les soupçons.

Edward a été rétrogradé deux mois après mon départ, il a été transféré aux relations avec la presse, ce qui équivaut à être mis au placard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, la standardiste boulimique avec qui je déjeunais tous les midis à Chicago n'a pas prêté attention aux rumeurs.

Il sera présent ce soir et j'ai une proposition à lui faire.

_oOo_

« Bonsoir Edward. »

Il se retourne lentement, j'ai l'impression qu'il va me fusiller sur place, me jeter son verre au visage, ou que sais-je. Il émane de lui une telle tension, mes doutes semblent se confirmer. Il m'en veut et je dois savoir de quoi exactement pour me faire pardonner.

« Bonsoir Isabella ? Comment ça se passe à Seattle ? »

« Très bien. Comment vas-tu ? »

Il paraît dérouté par ma question, c'est la première fois que je lui demande une question aussi personnelle, à l'exception de cette nuit passée ensemble.

Il me serait si simple de me laisser aller à mes souvenirs, de profiter de sa présence et raviver ma mémoire.

« Pas super, j'ai du changer de poste. » me répond-il.

« Oh… donc tu cherches peut-être à- »

Nous sommes interrompus par Démétri Santori, il est tout sourire et se permet même de flirter avec moi. Je réalise qu'il cherche à intégrer mon équipe. Voilà l'occasion de faire d'une pierre de deux coups : me venger de Démétri et faire ma proposition à Edward.

« Tu es clairement le plus incompétent pour ce poste.» je déclare à Edward.

Il devient livide, nous ne sommes pas isolés et j'ai parlé fort. Je remarque que quelques uns de mes anciens collègues sont proches, peut-être avec le même but que Démétri.

« Aucun n'est à l'hauteur pour ce poste, à part toi, Edward. » je rajoute.

Il manque d'en faire tomber son verre, les murmures autour de nous le font réagir. Il ne semble pas en colère, son corps se redresse avec fierté, je vais encore pousser ma chance.

« Si bien sur, il accepte, nous l'attendons avec impatience à Seattle. »

Ses yeux me sondent un instant, il murmure rien que pour moi :

« Tu veux que je vienne travailler pour toi ? »

« Oui, tu perds ton temps ici, à moins que tu n'aimes ton nouveau job. »

« Je le déteste. » sourit-il.

Je l'attire à l'écart, ce qui ne surprend personne, on s'attend sûrement à ce que je fasse part à Edward de son futur salaire et de ses futures responsabilités. Personne ne suit, je trouve une table déserte, m'y assois et pointe la chaise juste à ma droite.

« Alors ? Tu acceptes ? »

« Ok. »

« Mais j'attends quelque chose en contrepartie. » j'annonce.

« Tout ce que tu voudras. »

« Nous en reparlerons… demain soir ? »

« Ok. » répète-t-il.

« Tu as changé, on dirait. »

Il n'apprécie pas ma remarque, il se fige et son regard se plisse. Mon ancien chef est de retour, ça ne me déplait pas. Je n'ai pas encore le courage de lui avouer mes véritables motivations.

« Toi aussi, réplique Edward. Tu as appris à t'habiller correctement. »

« Merci encore pour ce cadeau. »

Mon clin d'œil a l'effet escompté, je me lève de la table, un sourire vainqueur sur mes lèvres.

_oOo_

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour avoir le poste ? »

Nous nous sommes donnés rendez-vous dans un Starbucks, pas celui au pied de l'immeuble où il travaille mais à deux rues de là, pour ne pas être vus.

« La même chose que j'ai fait pour toi. » j'annonce, cachant mes mains nouées sous la table.

« Tu es sérieuse ? »

« C'était plus simple de cacher certaines choses à ma famille en vivant à Chicago, je réponds à toute vitesse. Maintenant, mon père n'arrête pas de stresser parce que je vis seule à Seattle, il veut me voir enfin mariée. Alors si je lui fais croire à un chagrin d'amour, il me lâchera pour quelques temps. »

Je me sens rougir, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé devant lui, sauf lorsqu'il a dévoré du regard mon corps nu, huit mois plus tôt.

« Un chagrin d'amour ? » tique-t-il.

Je le sens hésiter, il pourrait très bien refuser. Il sait être un macho quand il veut, le rôle que j'ai tenu pour lui ne lui posait pas de problème de conscience. Se sentira-t-il émasculé de devoir jouer à son tour et de se soumettre à mes quatre volontés. Bon sang, lui a voulu que je devienne une poupée barbie brune pour coller à ses exigences, j'ai résisté non sans négociations. En échange, j'ai du sourire et le flatter devant sa famille, agir comme si je vénérais le sol qu'il foulait. Il ne peut pas refuser !

« Je t'ai donné trois semaines, tu m'en donnes trois aussi, je lui dis fermement. Tu rencontreras ma famille et mes amis, on jouera au petit couple et ensuite, je leur dirai que tu m'as utilisée pour être muté à Seattle. »

« Euh… »

Il est impossible ! Attend-il que je le supplie ! Je lui offre une nouvelle occasion de faire ses preuves professionnellement tout de même ! Sans moi, il serait resté au placard ou aurait été contraint de recommencer dans une autre compagnie, en bas de l'échelle.

« Trois semaines. C'est tout ce que je veux. » je parviens à dire sans lui montrer les dommages qu'il inflige à mon amour propre.

« Ok. »

« Je t'attends la semaine prochaine à Seattle. »

Je file cette fois encore, moi qui déteste ça. Le problème est que sous son regard, mon armure se fend. Même si je n'ai jamais considéré cette nuit que nous avons passé ensemble comme une erreur, ça a été une faiblesse.

_oOo_

« Toi ! Tu as un sacré culot pour te pointer ici ! »

J'entends Edward dévaler les escaliers de sa nouvelle maison et appeler sa cousine. Alice accourt vers lui, l'empêchant de me rejoindre, j'en profite pour entrer et refermer la porte derrière moi. Je n'ai pas prévu de me faire insulter aujourd'hui, mais voilà où ça me mène d'agir sans réfléchir.

« Alice ! Arrête! » s'écrie-t-il.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es retombé dans ses bras ! Edward ! Elle t'a brisé le cœur ! Tu as été une loque pendant des semaines ! Tu as perdu ton job à cause d'elle ! »

Je fais un pas de côté, prétendant leur laisser un peu d'intimité pour m'accabler. Alice dit-elle vrai ? Edward a-t-il réellement été affecté par mon départ ? Ou bien est-ce par notre nuit ensemble ?

« Ça n'est pas ce que tu crois. » plaide-t-il.

« Je t'écoute. » le toise Alice.

Je tombe des nues en l'entendant tout avouer à sa cousine. Notre marché, la vraie raison de ma mutation à Seattle, ses erreurs qui lui ont couté son poste.

« Elle n'y est pour rien, conclut-il en se positionnant près de moi. C'est moi le coupable. J'ai été un vrai connard. J'ai merdé jusqu'au bout. »

« Vous avez couché ensemble ? » s'enquit la cousine.

« Oui. » admet Edward.

J'aurais préféré qu'il n'en dise rien, je ne veux pas déballer ma vie et mes sentiments devant Alice.

« Elle a prétendu t'aimer ? »

« Oui. » soupire Edward en glissant un regard triste vers moi.

« Et tu as prétendu l'aimer ? » insiste Alice.

J'ai maintenant envie de sauter en l'air, de crier de joie, de danser comme une folle parce qu'Edward n'acquiesce pas ! Il s'agite et j'ai travaillé assez longtemps pour lui pour savoir qu'il est acculé.

« Je vais aller m'acheter un café, je reviens après. » lâche la cousine.

Elle m'adresse un dernier regard pour me mettre en garde, je lui fais un clin d'œil et elle sourit. L'espoir me donne des ailes.

« Tu avais beaucoup bu ce soir-là. Je ne savais pas si tu t'en souviendrais. » je dis à Edward.

Il se vexe, forcément.

« Toi aussi tu avais bu ! Et tu es partie au matin sans me réveiller. »

Il a raison de me reprocher ça, j'ai eu si peur à mon réveil de le voir me regarder avec remords ou pire. Je n'ai pas voulu le réveiller et lui dire à quel point cette nuit avec lui a changé ma vie. Tout était si confus, nouveau, effrayant. Maintenant je vais tout lui avouer.

« Je n'ai pas oublié et je n'étais pas assez ivre pour avoir cru vouloir coucher avec toi. J'en avais envie. »

« Ah bon ?! » il sursaute.

« Ça t'étonne. »

Edward arpente son salon, ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, tirant dessus, les arrachant presque.

« Évidemment que ça m'étonne ! s'exclame-t-il finalement. Huit mois que je n'ai pas… Je n'ai pas pu… À cause de toi ! »

« Tu m'en veux ?! Je ne t'ai pas forcé si je me souviens bien ! » je le provoque.

Voilà ce que j'ai voulu, une discussion sans détours, sans faux-semblants. Je sais que la colère peut nous amener à dire des choses blessantes mais les premières cartes sont sur la table. Je lui ai dit que j'en avais eu envie et il vient de dire que lui, le playboy, n'a pas couché avec une autre depuis moi.

« Je savais ce que je voulais, et j'avais ce que je voulais, continue-t-il sans plus se cacher derrière son arrogance pourtant légendaire. Tu ne devais être qu'un pion ! C'était mon jeu ! Je devais gagner ! Je devais garder mon job, garder mon train de vie, garder mon cœur pour moi ! »

Je m'assois sur le canapé encore emballé de plastique et manque d'en tomber. Edward ne remarque rien, il continue à s'agiter.

« Je ne comprends pas. » je lui dis calmement.

Il se stoppe devant moi, un doigt accusateur appuie sur mon épaule.

« Ne fais pas l'idiote, tu as très bien compris. Je suis amoureux de toi ! Tu n'es pas ma femme idéale, tu n'es pas celle que je voulais ! Mais je suis amoureux de toi, je suis fou de toi et je suis devenu fou sans toi ! Huit mois que tu es partie, que tu m'as donné ton corps et je n'ai pas pu bander pour une autre ! Je suis à la limite de la tendinite du poignet ! »

Il dit qu'il m'aime ! Il est amoureux de moi ! C'est encore mieux que je ce que j'ai espéré. Si il m'aime, tout sera tellement plus simple et intense.

« Edward, calme-toi. »

Il me détaille un long moment, je n'arrive pas à réciter ma déclaration d'amour. J'ai encore peur, ce qui est stupide.

« Pourquoi tu es revenue à Chicago ? » me questionne-t-il, sa voix basse.

« J'avais oublié quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? »

« Mon cœur. »

L'instant d'après, je ne suis plus assise, je suis dans ses bras, mes lèvres écrasées par les siennes. Je lui dis que je l'aime ainsi, en répondant à ses baisers, à ses caresses et quand il me fait l'amour à même le sol, il me dit encore qu'il m'aime.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Ça vous a plu ? Faites-le moi savoir !_


End file.
